The Missing Princess Book 3: Royals of Wilant
by RyuuNoOkaasan
Summary: Prince Zen, Regent of Wilant, finally understands that the war with Tarc has already begun and sets out to defend his country and people. At the same time, Zen has to deal with the responsibilities of being Regent of Wilant and Shirayuki learns what it really means to be a princess. Obi, on the other hand, has to learn how to deal with having Ilena as a wife. Sequel to TMP Book 2.
1. Wedding Party at the Black Cat

_Hello and Welcome to The Missing Princess Book 3: Royals of Wilant. This is the continuation of_ The Missing Princess Book 2: Princess of Three Countries. _The first few chapters summarize somewhat, like all good books should, but I would appreciate it if you went and read Books 1 and 2 anyway. We get to see more of Zen and more of Shirayuki in Book 3, as well as learn in a little more depth who their new retainers are. More of Ilena's secrets come out (she has a lot of them) and Obi continues to grow in strength, while still staying his enjoyable roguish self. They will travel to Lyrias (lots of fun and interesting things happen there), and all around Wilant on their progress._

 _Please enjoy._

 _\- Ryuu no Okaasan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 Wedding Party at the Black Cat**

Five guards did not move at the sound of galloping horses coming up, having heard the whispers of their coming. Five guards watched them stay relaxed and decided to just stay watchful, trusting their companions. When the horses were close, the point guard turned and looked back behind them, making the five who were trying to hold still feel more comfortable. The quickly moving horses were suddenly upon them, then passing them, the point guard turning to watch them pass, a slight smile on his face. The lead horse was ahead by a good margin, but had two passengers, dressed in golden brown like the point and rear guard on the carriage rather than black, slowing it down just enough for the two riders behind, also dressed the same, to keep up to some degree. When it looked like the galloping horses were going to continue on to the city nearest to Castle Wilant that was now very near, the point guard gave a piercing whistle.

The three horses now in the distance turned in a long arc off the road and into the field they were passing until they were once again on the road headed in the direction of the carriage. This time, as they neared the carriage, they slowed until they were at a canter, passing it one more time, then turning back again until they were caught up and slowed to the pace of the carriage. The lead horse went to be level with the point guard, the other two riding in line with the carriage, their horses snorting and shaking their bridles to jangling. The grins on the faces of the riders was noted with relief and all the guards relaxed.

A short while after the passing guards had continued on, the carriage entered the city with all ten of its guards and made its careful way to one of the first busy streets, stopping in front of a two story inn that had already that day seen some unusually heavy traffic. The four guards stepped out of the door to the establishment to welcome it. The doubled riders, one wearing a sword and dagger at the belt rather than just the knight's sword the others wore, went to kneel on one knee beside each other in front of the carriage door, holding one arm resting on their knees in a relaxed position of respect. The other two stood to attention guarding the walkway between the carriage and the door to the inn.

The door to the carriage was opened and the young white-haired blue-eyed Regent of Wilant, Clarines, stepped out. He folded his arms and looked at the two sternly. They looked back at him with bright tawny eyes and smiles playing about their mouths. "Is it okay, then?" he asked his wild matching pair.

"Yes, Master." "Yes, Master Zen," they answered.

He looked at them a moment more, then nodded and turned and took the hand of the new First Princess of Clarines, her bright red hair shining in the late summer sunlight. The Regent helped her out of the carriage. She also looked carefully at the pair and their eyes were soft for her, though the hint of smiles remained. "I'm glad you've recovered, Ilena," she said.

The woman of the pair, her long black hair plaited today, bowed her head. "I am sorry to have worried Mistress Shirayuki," she said humbly. "All is well," she added as she looked the First Princess in the eye again. The Princess looked at her a moment longer, then gave a nod. "And your pony?"

The woman nodded her head at the back of the carriage, "There, Mistress Shirayuki, we tied her with you, knowing she would not be able to run with us."

The First Princess glanced over to see the pony, saddled only with a buckled blanket, and sighed in relief. She stepped out of the way of the door of the carriage to stand next to her husband of one day.

The pair rose and stepped back a wide step to allow room for the other passengers to disembark. The Regent and Princess also stepped out of the way and waited.

The First Prince of Tanbarun was next to exit the carriage, his shock of black hair was, as usual, held in place tightly by creams and gels. His attitude was proud, but his dark eyes were nervous. He looked like he was not very comfortable to be in a city street setting, and he looked about curiously. He also took the time to note the attitude of the pair, relaxing slightly when he saw they were happy. He'd already been a witness to the anger of the woman, and her emotional volatility, so he was relieved she would be the opposite at this time.

He held his hand out for the First Princess of Tanbarun, to help her also disembark from the carriage. Her dark wavy hair fell about her beautiful face as she leaned over to move through the door. As she stood and brushed it out of her face, her eyes were bright. She took in the look of the inn and it looked like she approved. She turned to look at their host and hostess for the afternoon activity, the Second Princess of Clarines and her Consort.

The wild pair smiled at her and bowed. "Welcome to the Black Cat Inn. They are prepared, however we will need to wait a bit for the father of the bride to arrive. If you will please follow us." They turned towards the door and led the two other couples in. Really, anyone watching would have never thought the wild pair was really royalty. The First Princess of Tanbarun knew full well from just this short visit that it was only because of their appearance in dress as guards, and the manner in which they faced the Regent and his wife.

The atmosphere in the inn was light and comfortable, though common. A set of tables had been pushed together near the far wall, though set far enough from the wall as to not feel crowded. There was a respectful space around it, then the remainder of the tables and chairs were scattered closely together for the other guests of the inn. They were nearly all full, and when the pair in the front stepped foot into the room, the other guests of the inn rose and bowed, remaining bowed until the six were at the reserved table. The Regent and his wife were directed to sit in the center on the far side, the guest royalty from Tanbarun to sit next to the First Princess. The two remaining, who had seemed merely guards of the first, took their places to the other side, next to the Regent, the Second Princess standing next to him.

The guards from the carriage entered the room as the other guests sat following the five royals who seated themselves at the head table. The guards took up positions behind the table and around the edges of the room. The hostess had remained standing. She looked out over the guests of the inn, a soft smile on her face for them, then she faced her honored guests. "Prince Raji, Princess Alia, please feel free to relax here. All the people who will come and sit in this room are my Children, save Mistress Shirayuki's guests. Chef Fred and Miss Cathy have been working hard this day and we are grateful for their efforts in our behalf. We hope that you will enjoy the traditional, and common, dishes of Clarines today." They graciously tipped their heads at her and thanked her.

She then directed her attention to the Regent. "Master Zen, as I think this will be a relaxed - meaning long - visit, I would like to request on behalf of the other guards that the typical rotation be allowed, so they may also eat." She indicated another table set nearby that had no one sitting at it. "This table has been reserved for them."

Regent Zen looked at his cousin-adopted sister with a smile playing on his lips. "It is acceptable to me if they don't even guard at all, you know. We will be secure here well enough, with all of the operatives of yours in the city coming and going the whole time. I would be more comfortable if we were appropriately casual by the time General Mikaze arrives."

Ilena's eyes danced. "Of, course, Your Highness," she bowed slightly, "However, I thought it would be fun to put on just a little display of pomp for the Children before he arrives, as a diversion. It is rare for them, after all, to get to greet the Regent in person."

Zen put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, sighing. "Really, Ilena. I was hoping to relax."

"As Master Zen requires, then," she smiled. Looking up, she found his senior aides and personal knights Mitsuhide and Kiki, standing behind Zen as usual. "Will you please take the seats next to Raji and Alia?" she asked the married couple. Their eyes sparkled also and they took their seats. Ilena found Petroi and Thayne next. "You two will be next to Obi, please." They were her personal knights that she had assigned to guard her partner and Consort. Petroi bowed to the table formally before moving to sit next to his master. Thayne grinned, as wild as Ilena and Obi both, and sauntered behind Petroi to his place.

"Hey, Scamp and Scoundrel!" Ilena called to the two who had stayed outside the door. "You'll be next to Second after you escort Mister Shirayuki in." Smiles and knowing looks went around the room, though Raji and Alia looked a bit confused. The close friends Marcus and Henry were well known to the Children as the Twins and had been behind Ilena for several years. Now that she had been accepted by the King and Regent, they were two more of her personal knights.

One of the two, who had accompanied them on the gallop, poked his head in the door. "Okay, Mother," he called back.

Shirayuki looked up to Ilena. " _Mister_ Shirayuki, really, Ilena?" She was ignored, though not unheard, and sighed. It was impossible to get either Ilena or Obi to change the fact that they randomly chose to call people certain ways. Obi was the only one who could get away with calling Zen 'Master', and Ilena had picked up a variant early.

Zen patted her hand sympathetically. "She hasn't met him yet. It may still change, you know." It looked like Shirayuki didn't hold out much hope.

Ilena looked around the table, then looked at the third of Zen's personal aides and knights. "Dane, pull the other table up. Master Zen wants everyone. I thought he'd at least keep two up. You and Tairn will be next to Mitsuhide." Dane bowed and a few other Children jumped up to help him move the empty table to make the long table longer and move the chairs in place. Tairn took his seat at the table while Dane worked, like any good older brother would leave the work to the younger one. He winked at his neighbors and Kiki gave him a look of approval. It was something she would have done. Mitsuhide sighed.

"Mistress Shirayuki, it will just be the three?" Ilena asked.

"Ah, I believe so. That was all that came to the castle."

Ilena looked at Obi. "How many _actually_ came?"

"Ah...about a whole boatload," he said. "I think a few came that he didn't even know were going to come. There was apparently some head knocking once they all got together."

Ilena sighed. "We'll put just the three official guests here then, across from Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki." She looked at the Children in the room. "Double up," she commanded them. "We must properly welcome our guests from Tanbarun."

"Yes, Mother," a chorus went up and extra chairs were handed out around the room, single chairs intermixed throughout the room. This would keep the guests properly contained and the room still somewhat secure.

Ilena seated Shirayuki's four guards in pairs to either side of the places her father and his lieutenants would be sitting, finishing out the head table. They chose to not sit just at the moment. It was all still a bit new for them and they didn't want their backs to the room until they understood what the final arrangements were going to be. Ilena didn't comment, but they understood she was pleased enough with their decision. The Director of Intelligence was someone to please, so they relaxed just a bit, being initially afraid they would have insulted her by not moving right away.

Ilena's head came up and she looked serious for a moment. "Excuse me, Master, Mistress. Obi, come." She moved from the table, and Obi followed her. They walked to the door and walked out into the street. There was just a bit of commotion as a rather large group of people was walking towards them. In the front was a tall man with brown hair going grey at the temples and a genial look to him, though he had just a hint of a scowl at the moment. A beautiful young man was on one side of him. A thin man, probably in his early thirties, with a scar across one eye, was on the other. They were being led by a couple of young men, cajoling them along. Behind them were a rather lot of people who were trying to look like they weren't following.

"Really, Obi...just how many are there?"

"Mmm...no real head count yet, just lots."

Ilena sighed. The young men doing the cajoling saw Obi and pointed him out to the three men in front. They looked up in surprise that they had actually been hearing the truth. They seemed suddenly more interested in coming along to meet him. Then their eyes caught sight of the woman next to him, dressed as he was, but with long black hair contrasted with the short black hair of Obi. Their attitude changed just ever so slightly. The general of the Lions of the Mountains of Tanbarun came straight up to Ilena. She stayed standing with her arms folded as she looked at him in return, the both of them sizing each other up. She spoke first. "Get yourselves up on the roof, you two. Thanks for bringing them."

The two young men who had convinced the visitors from Tanbarun that they had to come visit a really good establishment and promised a friend would be there to greet them, grinned and scampered up. The General's eyebrow went up.

"Welcome to my 'mountain', Mister Shirayuki," Ilena said to him.

As his two lieutenants looked at Obi, who remained calm, he looked around the city street. On all sides of his troupe, up and down both sides of the street and even above it, every person he could see was in a relaxed state of awareness. They were boxed in, though it wasn't threatening - yet.

"Princess Ilena," Mikaze inclined his head. "This is an unusual greeting to expect from one such as yourself. Aren't your usual walls around the castle?"

Ilena smiled with her lips. "You know not what I am - I've only been Princess Ilena for one day, but it is forgiveable. Zen was careful to protect me." She glanced behind him. "You've brought much more with you than we expected. Have they all arrived here with you, or are there others we need to find? I would like to explain the rules to them."

"They will not listen to a noble," he warned.

Ilena shrugged. "They will listen to me, and they will listen to you. That is sufficient."

He looked at her measuringly, his lieutenants looking even more confused, then turned and looked at who had come with him in his wake. "Hah. That is rather a lot, isn't it?"

"It is. The room is already full. If they wish to enter, they will have to follow the same rules my Children will be following this day.

"Who are we missing?" Mikaze called out to the crowd. A few names were called out. He let out a mountain hawk whistle and several people came trotting up, being let in to join their fellows. When he was satisfied, he looked at them all sternly, his arms crossed. "We are guests here today. If you can't behave with at least some decency, get lost." He waited a bit, then turned back to Ilena. "Ah, why are we here? It isn't just to drink and eat with Obi, I take it?"

Ilena smiled. "You have guessed right, though he will participate with you, of course. Obi?" She turned to him. "Will you explain the rules you have set in place for this event, so Mister Shirayuki may set them for his people as well?"

Obi turned to face Mikaze and explained the rules on timing, numbers of persons - pointing to the agents set at the door who would be holding the count and enforcing the rules on entry - and expected behavior and required payment. Mikaze considered the rules as stated then restated them for his people so they would understand. They were confused at the strange requirements and some muttered restlessly. "I did say get lost if you can't be decent," he told them blandly. No one moved just yet.

Ilena stood forward to face them again, speaking in a carrying voice so they all could hear. "While it is true that yesterday I stood on the wall next to your General's daughter, I would have you understand who your hostess is today. Perhaps you will have heard of one of my other names. In the light, I am known as Mother. In the night, I am known as Queen of Night in the past, now Queen of Knight." She looked at them dispassionately, not really caring if they knew any of her names.

"I have been ordered by my Consort and lord husband, Obi, to welcome you to my home so that Mistress Shirayuki may meet with her father in surroundings he finds comfortable so that they may celebrate her joyful time together. Disobedience to your General will not be tolerated, however happy voices raised in celebration are encouraged and welcome. I would give you a proper understanding so that you could be more comfortable, but as it is day, that is not acceptable. I cannot greet you as the Queen at this time." She looked at them all, letting them know that she would still deal with them as the Queen if necessary.

She looked down, tapped her toe, and when she looked up, it was with the face of Mother at her happiest. "Instead, I will welcome you in _my_ prefered way, as Mother. I do hope your stay in our north country has been to your liking. It is a rare treat to have so many from so far away to greet us. Please join with us today in celebration. Obi has hunted for the best drink in town as he was anxious that you be treated to our finest hospitality for the sake of our Mistress."

She turned to Mikaze who was looking at her as if she was a little crazy. "If you will please come with Obi and me, there are specific seats for you, Kadzuki, and Itoya." His lieutenants blinked at her in surprise that she knew their names. "Please pick at least one of your people to stand at the door so my Children may know yours." She added to Mikaze as she turned to the door.

Mikaze quickly picked someone randomly, then followed Obi and her in. "Where did you pick this one up?" he asked Obi quietly.

"From under a rock," Obi said seriously, though his eyes twinkled.

As they walked into the room, Ilena giggled, then began to laugh. As she strode across the room, she looked back over her shoulder at Obi. He grinned back at her. She continued to smile as she walked to stand in front of Shirayuki and Zen. She bowed. "Mistress Shirayuki, Master Zen, General Mikaze has arrived with his guests. Please welcome them." She stepped to the side and indicated the chairs the three should sit at.

Mikaze looked at his daughter and son-in-law, a smile on his face for them, then looked the other table guests over. His eyes caught sight of Raji, the prince of his own country, and his face went to a resigned irritation. Ilena held up her hand and he looked at her. "Pay no mind. He is here for a lesson only and has promised to behave, he and his wife. They are also guests of your daughter and it is only right that she not leave them to their own devices while they are here. ...And he does actually want to sit in your presence today, if you'll allow it." The look in her eye was that of a mother telling her children they would have to eat their liver today, whether or not they wanted to, and be polite about it.

Mikaze looked at her longer, then said, "I really do get to hear your story today, I hope."

"It may be too long, but the story of how I was found under a rock is Obi and Mistress Shirayuki's to tell, I suppose," she shrugged. She called Shirayuki's four over and introduced them and told them to sit. She introduced the others around the table as if they had never all met before, including herself and Obi, as there were new faces in the group, then she walked to her place to sit, saying along the way, "Cathy, I believe we are ready, dear."

Drinks were brought and servers swarmed the tables, which had already finished filling in with Mikaze's Lions of the Mountains. Every dish was brought to the main table and they were passed around for everyone to try. It didn't take long for Mother's Children to integrate the Lions of the Mountains into the Family ways - they were very similar groups after all - and soon happy friendly sounds and contented eating swirled around the room. The Children properly attended to the rules Father had set and he relaxed as they did so, that being his biggest concern. The second biggest was that the Lions of the Mountains do so as well. Ilena wouldn't be patient with them otherwise. Obi hadn't expected her to bring the Queen out, but supposed it was because she was unfamiliar with them.

Shirayuki talked with Mikaze and Kadzuki animatedly, with Zen occasionally commenting. Ilena was seated across from Itoya and she had seated Kirk and then Brian next to him, placing Leon, then Sam on the other side. Leon was having fun talking with Kadzuki also, the two young men hitting it off well from the beginning. Ilena looked at Itoya, a calculating look in her eyes. "You have questions, though you are quiet. I will listen."

Itoya tipped his head. "I will wait until your story is told," he answered.

Ilena shrugged as her mug was replaced for the third time. "Oi!" Obi called out. "Slow down!"

Ilena looked at him. "It's just water, Obi, the same as Mistress Shirayuki's is juice."

"Oh, well, then, that's okay," he said and handed her his mug, calling for another for himself.

"Thank you," she smiled at him tolerantly as she shook her head. She swallowed it down and handed it back and turned back to her plate.

Itoya waited the requisite fifteen minutes and evaluated her state. She looked at him mildly. "Are you enjoying your food? Is it different from that served in Tanbarun?"

"Ah, it is not too different, but the flavors are sometimes surprising. It is very good," he said politely. She was not even slightly flushed from the tall mug of her husband's alcoholic beverage.

"That's good, I'm glad you like it. I should someday like to come to visit Tanbarun and try the things you know for myself," Ilena said to him kindly. "Perhaps if we are able to come and visit your mountain, you may then test me properly yourself." She looked up at him with a smile. "I would find it an enjoyable activity."

Itoya looked at Obi helplessly. Obi patted Ilena on the head. "You are still recovering from the rock, Ilena, and there is much to do still. Someday we will be able to travel there. I still owe Mistress a visit to her hometown as well."

"Okay," Mikaze finally said, betraying he had been paying attention to this odd woman. "I need to hear the story, really." Itoya nodded, he really wanted to hear it as well.

Ilena ate, keeping her mouth shut. Obi, with interjections from Shirayuki, told the story of finding her at the bottom of an assassination landslide, buried in rocks, her hip crushed by a larger one that had been sent down by the assassin to cripple her, at a minimum. They briefly summed up her recovery and taking her to the castle so she could testify against her lord earl who had been the one to hire the assassin, killing his lady wife.

"Obi began to bring me strange stories from this young steward he had dug out from under the rocks," Zen added to the story, "So I stuck my nose in and set him to watch her constantly. The stories led me to understand that it was much more than a simple assassination attempt. Obi had also unburied a plot to cause a revolution that was being fueled by a king of a neighboring kingdom. I have kept Ilena by my side since then, as she is the key to bringing him to his knees. I was quite surprised to also learn that this person who had been brought to my house was also my cousin, believed dead at the hand of that same king with the rest of her family when he interfered in her home country in the same way he is trying to interfere here." He looked over to Obi with his eyes. "She has been even more difficult to tame than Obi was, so I made it his job."

Obi sighed. "It was made easier because she already wanted me. I would have run farther otherwise."

"Is it only for convenience, then?" asked Mikaze, testing them.

Ilena looked up at him, her eyes hard. "I have been waiting for him for the last twenty years, and watching over him to keep him safe. I became Mother for him, and the Queen for Master Zen. I would not say it has been convenient at all, though it has been worth it."

Obi added quietly, "It is not, Mister Mikaze. Ilena is my partner and my wife. Like you did for your wife, I would fight to the ends of the earth to take her back, if necessary." He felt a click and stopped suddenly with an intake of breath.

Zen looked at him curiously. Obi moved his eyes slowly to him. "It happened again, Master," he said nervously.

"What?" Zen raised his eyebrow.

"Click." Obi said cryptically.

Both of Zen's eyebrows shot up and he considered the last thing Obi had said. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I already knew that," he said not choosing to explain it any more than that.

Obi took a breath and calmed down. "Well, as long as Master understands it, then."

Raji finally took up courage and leaned over to talk to Zen. Zen and Ilena both looked at him sharply, and he paused and carefully considered his words. "If there is a thing I may do to help, P...Zen, I hope you will let me know."

"Thank you, Raji," Zen said carefully. "Any needs my Elder Brother has, he will directly ask your Father for, but if there is a thing you can do for me, I'll let you know." He looked kindly at Raji. "I do appreciate the offer of friendship."

Raji smiled an embarrassed sort of smile, but it was very genuine.

Mikaze sighed and rested his chin on his hand, his elbow propping him up. He looked up and down the opposite side of the table from himself. "You are an interesting person to have as a son-in-law," he said to Zen.

Zen looked at him, then bowed his head slightly. "Please take care of me," he said.

Mikaze looked at him, then laughed. "I think you have plenty enough people taking care of you already, but I will continue to watch you."

"Fair enough," Zen said.

The conversations continued pleasantly enough, and Ilena was finally able to draw Itoya out. He really was very curious about this person who had claimed Obi, who he thought had always looked like the kind to never tie himself to a wife, though he'd chosen a master. While Kirk and Brian were quiet for the most part, being the sons of lords and therefore uncomfortable amongst those who did not necessarily hold kind thoughts for them, they did listen well to understand both their own mistress and the Director of Intelligence better. Kirk, being of a naturally friendlier disposition, was able to hold up well enough next to Itoya who was one of many Lions of the Mountains who had a deep abiding hatred of nobles. Marcus, Henry, and Thayne were able to carry the weight, though, so it wasn't terribly awkward at that end of the table.

It would have been very awkward at the other end of the table except that Ilena had put Mitsuhide and Shirayuki around the Tanbarun royal pair. Between the two gentlest people at the table, they were made to feel at least welcome, if not necessarily completely comfortable. Tairn, as a young noble lord, and Sam, as a previous castle soldier, were also able to help them be buffered from Kadzuki who in particular held no love for Raji who had tried to treat his beloved leader's daughter as an object to own. That was the move that had started Shirayuki on the path to meeting Zen and the point at which she was at now. She was so happy today that Kadzuki was willing to let it go - for this celebration, anyway. He really couldn't understand why she would turn around and make her enemy her friend, but she was different that way, and Raji was improving because of it according to the stories they heard in the mountain.

The celebration continued for some time, with occasional entertainment being provided as Ilena's Children felt inspired to offer it. When Ilena stood and excused herself properly, saying she needed to stretch her injured leg after a long ride and the sitting, Obi followed her. Ilena walked back to the kitchen, giving Cathy a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed with another tray of food and clapping Chef Fred on the shoulder as she passed him on the way to the outer door to the alley. She found an out-of-the-way place on the wall to lean on, putting her left foot up on the wall behind her to stretch her seizing tendon. She sighed as she looked up to the strip of sky above. "Drunk people can find happiness in the littlest things," she said to Obi, who was standing in front of her, his arms folded. "I am already bored."

Obi stepped up to her and planted his hands on the wall to either side of her. He kissed her long. "That is a dangerous thing for you to be, Ilena dear," he said. "What can we do to keep you restrained, then?"

"It makes me want to run the roofs, Obi," she said, "being back in the city with the Children."

Obi shook his head. "You still can't run and jump well enough for the gaps."

"I know," she pouted and looked disappointed. She began to reach for him, but he intercepted her hand, holding it lightly between two fingers in a hold that would break her fingers if he tightened his grip. She held still. "I wasn't, Obi. I just wanted to kiss you."

"Hm...maybe," he said and kissed her himself, not letting go. "You've already admitted to being bored and brought out the Queen. I think I'll keep myself protected for now."

Ilena looked away and shrugged.

Really, if anyone had looked at them, it would have looked like a back-alley romance was going on. Upon further reflection, Obi supposed it was, after a fashion. He decided he'd keep playing it to keep the both of them entertained. He bent his head close to her and breathed on her ear. "How about a reward for good behavior?"

Her other hand came up and he snatched it and put it against the wall where his hand had just been, holding her pinned. He kissed her neck, then licked it, and she arched her neck to receive it, moaning slightly. He nibbled her jaw when he reached it and her head rolled around and down for her cheek to touch his. "That depends on what it is," she answered him turning to kiss him on the neck in response. When she opened her mouth close to his earlobe, he pulled back. It might be a simple kiss or lick, but he wasn't going to find out after she bit him that it was more malevolent. She was playing her part in his play very well, and that part was not a trustworthy one, so she wasn't either.

"I was thinking," he lifted her hand in his, the one he was holding in the dangerous grip, to run one finger down the center of her chest from the small of her neck until he reached the point over her heart, "it is probably time to bring you to greet your night Children."

Ilena sighed and relaxed completely, looking down. "I can't run yet, Obi. It is too early."

"No, I don't think so," he said, putting his forehead on hers. "I want you to bring them the light you owe to them. You do not need to be able to run on the roofs for that." She still hadn't moved, so he released the hand he was holding pinned to the wall, continuing to rest his weight slightly on the side of his hand.

She ran her hand down his arm until she reached around him and pulled him closer. She lifted her head and closed her eyes for a kiss, which he gave her. "If that is what you want, Obi, I will go," she said obediently.

Obi released her other hand and ran his fingers lightly on her cheek and into her hair. Her eyes closed again and she responded with a breath of air, then a shudder. He smiled, his eyes a little wild, a little dark. She learned her lessons very well, this strong, delicate, wild falcon who had been willing to be tamed by him. Placing his mouth close to her ear again, he said, "We will go tomorrow night, after dinner." He held her as she completely submitted and lost the strength in her leg that was holding her up. He quickly turned them so that he was leaning against the wall, holding her against him to keep her upright. As she rested her head against his chest, he pet her hair, slowly running his fingers through it, his lips lightly pressed on the top of her head.

When she had recovered, she sighed and turned her head to look up at him. "I love you, Obi," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Ilena." He tipped his head to look at her better. "Will you be able to behave now?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can sit any more, regardless." She hadn't moved and was still very relaxed in his arms. She was definitely not ready to go back in yet.

"Then don't sit," he said practically. "Visit with your Children. The party is going well enough now that walking around the room would be acceptable." He looked at her considering. "Speaking of which, I noticed Master is not very drunk, nor sleeping, like he should be by now."

Ilena shook her head. "We are out of the castle in the middle of the day. None of the head table has had more than a couple of glasses of wine, other than the guests from Tanbarun and whatever you've had. It's okay with me if the Children and the Lions celebrate to their heart's content, but we must stay on guard until we return. Even General Mikaze and Itoya asked for non-alcoholic drinks after the first few, particularly when they knew they were available."

"Did you drink mine down in one early on purpose, then?"

"Yes," she said smiling slightly. "It was a small test, and a warning to them."

"Itoya did seem surprised when it had no effect on you at all." Obi smirked.

Ilena smirked back, then rested her head on his chest again with a happy sigh. "When you were there before, did you let them know your tolerance level?" she asked curiously.

Obi was quiet and a little still. "No," he admitted, "like you, I was just suspicious enough still that I didn't."

"Then you still are? I noticed you stopped after the third or fourth one also."

Obi paused, then kissed the top of her head. "Just being cautious. No need to show all our cards, after all." Ilena nodded, agreeing. They were people from another country, with their First Prince sitting at the table with them, after all. Who knew just what was in the mind of kings? Both of their ears pricked up. They were being summoned.

Ilena sighed, then straightened, pushing on Obi as he pushed on her until she was steady and upright. Obi easily shrugged himself off the wall. Ilena watched him appraisingly. "You really could have been King, you know. It suits you." Her eyes looked at his hungrily. "There isn't anyone better than you."

Obi grinned. "When I run all of the underworld of Wilant, then I will be King, until then, Queen's Consort is enough."

Ilena took his arm and they began to walk back to the party. "And are you really going to reach so high?" she asked him.

"It sounds like a lot of work," Obi said. "I'm not too fond of lots of work. I've already got enough of that keeping up with you."

"Mmm…," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, let me know before you go for it. I'll need to be prepared."

"Aren't you always prepared?" he teased her.

She snorted. "It isn't on my board. If it's on your's you'll need to put it on mine first or I'll hold you back. I move very slowly, remember?"

Obi thought about that as they wove through the kitchen. "You mean, it would just be the fulfillment of one of my dreams, not something required for the safety and security of the kingdom?"

She grinned up at him as they re-entered the main room. "Yeah, something like that. Shall I put it on the list?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll think about it. Don't do anything yet, okay? Like I said, it sounds like work."

Ilena nodded. "If it starts to sound like fun, that's when you should tell me."

He reached out and pet her hair. "I will," he promised, "but I'm having too much fun right now."

Ilena smiled at him, a happy bright smile, but in both their hearts was just a touch of sadness. "I am glad, Obi," she said, squeezing his arm.

"You called, Master?" Obi said to Zen as they walked up to the table.

"Is everything okay?" Zen asked looking at the both of them.

"Yes, Master," Obi answered, "Ilena just needed to stretch, and perhaps become a little less bored."

"Ah," Zen said. "It's good you took care of that quickly, then."

When Mikaze turned around to look at Obi and Ilena, he got sharp knowing looks, and he gave them one in return. "What else are you, Miss Ilena?" he asked.

"If it matters to you, I am also the Director of Intelligence for Regent Zen," she answered, "and Baroness Ilena of Falcon's Hollow, and several other things as well, but mostly I am Ilena who follows Mistress Shirayuki, stands at the side of Obi, and supports Master Zen."

Mikaze looked at her a moment longer, then lifted his mug to her. "Well, that is good then. As long as you are that, you're all right."

"Thanks," Ilena said. No one was quite sure if she meant it or not. Most of the time such things had no meaning to her, but there was a brief light in her eyes that was gone before they could be sure what it meant.

Mikaze understood it, though. He had seen gratitude, but of a different kind. The kind his men had in their eyes when they were told they could stay and be protected from what they were running from. It made him wonder just what this strong woman could be running from. He looked at Obi, her arm still tucked into his, with his hand on hers, smiling down at her again. He understood that, too. Whatever she was running from, he was protecting her from it. He turned to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thanks for having us and coming to us so we could wish you well." He looked lovingly at his daughter. "We do wish you all the best happiness." Shirayuki smiled back and thanked him. He rose. "We will hope to see you again sometime soon. Come visit the village again when you're able to come back to Tanbarun." He looked over at Raji, "Not you, no offense intended." Raji raised his hand in understanding, saying no offense was taken. After a brief pause, he thanked Mikaze for letting him stay. Mikaze looked at him mildly surprised, then shrugged. "Mother said so, so it's alright. I was trained to respect my mother, after all." He looked over to Ilena and winked. "All right, you rowdies!" he called out getting the attention of the room. "Lions head out. Party's over, and we've got a long trip to get back home. Anyone not on the boat when I say it's leaving port swims home."

There was general scraping of chairs. Obi motioned to the Agents at the door and they closed ranks. "Anyone who hasn't paid, this is the time," Obi said genially. There were a few guilty looks and several pleading whines to companions before it all got sorted out, then Obi let the guards move aside and the Lions, and a good number of Children as well, started filing out.

Ilena turned to Shirayuki's guards and looked at them. They headed out the back to collect the horses and carriage again.

"Keep writing," Kadzuki required of Shirayuki, "and do come visit again."

"I will," Shirayuki promised.

Itoya stopped in front of Ilena. He looked at her a moment, then held out his hand. She took it in a clasp, matching his firm hold. "I will come and visit, for sure," she told him. "Keep a seat open for me...and if the General asks for a different Lieutenant, come find me. I'll keep a job open for you."

His normally hidden eyes opened wide. "I won't leave him."

"Of course not," she said.

"What kind of job?" Obi hid a laugh behind his hand that Itoya would so immediately swing both ways.

"Whatever you want to do," she answered him, "but mostly just talk to me."

Itoya smiled a slow smile. "I'll consider it," he answered.

"Hey!" Mikaze called over, now just waiting on Itoya, "are you stealing my best man out from under me?"

"No," Ilena said looking over at him with a bit of a challenge in her eye. "Just making him a double agent."

"Get over here, Itoya!" he growled. Now Itoya did grin at her, saluting her with his fingers to his forehead as he moved to quickly return to the side of the General.

When they were out the door, Obi looked down at her. She had a very satisfied look on her face. Obi turned them back to Zen. Zen also had a satisfied look on his face as he looked at Ilena. She saw the look and grinned at him. "Well, now I have to go to Tanbarun. I've got a new recruit to train." Obi put his hand on her head for a moment.

Zen stood. "Shall we?" he held out his hand to Shirayuki. She took it and stood as did all the others still at the head table. "Thank you to the chefs and the help," he said. There was a distant noise from the kitchen, then Chef Fred came bustling out in a hurry, wiping his hands on a towel.

He bowed to Zen, "Thank you very much for coming to our humble inn, Regent Zen. If we may be of service to you again in the future, we would be pleased to have you come."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for your hospitality, particularly for such a large gathering on short notice. We'll go now, so that you may return to some normal calmness."

Chef Fred looked at Obi as he stepped away. "I promise," Obi said around his hand. "I'll do it right next time."

 _Please do._ Chef Fred said as he looked at him just a little longer. _But all the same, thank you_. Then he was gone, back into the kitchen again.

The party of...well...many now...walked to the door. Ilena and Obi walked out first and scanned the area, blocking the door until the carriage arrived. Then they let Dane, Tairn, Mistuhide, and Kiki out to line the walkway to the carriage door. Henry went to be footman and opened the door to the carriage, looking into it to make sure it was secure inside. When it was clear and Marcus had let him know he was on the other side to protect it as well, Henry nodded to Ilena. She and Obi moved and allowed the Regent, his wife and guests to leave the inn, bowing them to the carriage.

When they were properly latched into the carriage, the guards, now fourteen, climbed on their horses (and pony), except the two who were driving the carriage and already in place, and they carefully made their way down the crowded street to exit the city from the north gate they had entered. They turned east on the North Road and travelled the fifteen minutes to the castle gate and main entrance to the Regent's palace.

When the Regent, his wife, and honored guests had been safely seen into the building, six of the riders turned their horses (and pony) and rode back out the gate and around the castle to a little gate set in the wall on the north side with the unassuming name of the Cat gate. There, the pony and four were let in and Grandfather was called for. When he replied, he was given the rest of the day and the next off. He asked for his lady wife to also be freed and it was granted for the rest of that day, but rejected for the next - pardons were asked for. The ladies, Leah and Rio, sighed a sigh of relief. Master Obi had understood Grandfather had already been pushed to testy and his reward was enough.

That night, as their time together after dinner, which was finally a quiet affair around the Lower office table again, Ilena and Obi walked out to the courtyard. There they danced the sword dance of Selicia together, motion and time flowing gracefully. Obi showed her the beginnings of the female side he had been working on and together they worked to put it together. When Ilena was tiring, Obi stopped her and led her to their bed where they danced a different dance altogether.

As they lay together, he stayed awake a little longer, thinking about the events of the last two days and the ending of the goal they had been working so hard to accomplish. That led him to consider the goals that were still ahead. His mind, winding down, finally settled on what he had been trying to not think about, but needed to - Ilena and her last piece of information. She had told him long ago, it seemed now, that the two of them would become whole together. He had thought she was done, and probably Zen had as well. He certainly felt completed today. If she still had a piece left, did that mean he did also? And if so, what was it? He thought long and hard. Finally he decided that it must have to do with Tarc - the country of the lord who was using subterfuge to attack Wilant, Clarines, and who had been behind the death of the royal family of Selicia, including Ilena's parents - and her comment that he would learn to be a lord, and progress along that path until he was ready to become 'another kind of lord'. Surely a lord of Tarc would be something completely different from his experiences already.

Her original plan had been to defend herself in the high court of Tarc and free herself from being the unwitting fiancée of the Lord of Tarc. Because Zen had given Obi Falcon's Hollow instead of Ilena when he had been titled for taking down his own brother, the former Earl Marcovik College of Farmor, was he going to have to do it along the lordship path, since that seemed to be the path she had expected to do it along? He'd become Baron and Consort to a princess. What was beyond that? For her, she was princess of three kingdoms: Selicia, Clarines, and Tarc. Would he have to become a prince of Tarc? What did that even mean, for a land that didn't have kings and princes? ...Even though she said she wanted all three lands sovereign, King Izana had said it couldn't be so for Tarc. A king who tried to take over other kingdoms lost his kingdom to whichever king defeated him. Had she intended to become the Lord of Tarc, or to stand in his position in the end? To get rid of the Lord of Tarc, did that mean he, Obi, would have to become the Lord of Tarc himself? Obi shuddered. That was definitely a burden he did not want, to rule a nation. He thought of Ilena's comment that he was already fit to be titled 'King' and he shivered. Surely she hadn't meant of a real country? It was a thought his mind could not accept.

As he began to let the thoughts go and drift into full sleep, he realized that they wouldn't accept him as he was, if that was the case. He would have to become a person of Tarc. She was a person of Tarc in some way he didn't understand yet since that was the piece of information Zen wasn't letting her tell them yet, so it made sense he would also have to become it, but he wondered how he would go about doing that. He couldn't take her there, or she would surely be taken from him. At the very least it would be dangerous for her to be within reach of the Lord of Tarc. His heart became very heavy. He would have to leave her, then, as he had already had an intuition would happen. Maybe not for some time, but for the men of Tarc to accept him, he would have to prove himself to them, the same as for the court lords of Wilant, and Master and King Brother, in becoming Consort. He hurt, but he was already slipping deeply into sleep. His own dreams that night were full of running horses, a flat land of waving grasses pressed flat in sharp thunderstorms, and a large dark man who was full of anger and scoffing laughter.


	2. Ilena's Last Locked Secret

**CHAPTER 2 Ilena's Last Locked Secret**

Shirayuki woke in Zen's arms the next morning - or rather under Zen's arm. It had been flung over her as he had rolled over in the night and was a heavy weight across her shoulders. It was still a new thing they were trying to learn - how to sleep in a bed with a companion. It wasn't bad, after all it was what they had been working towards for the last five years, but it was sometimes uncomfortable, like right now. She rolled out from under his arm and neatly off the bed onto her hands and knees. When she looked back up over the bed, he had turned his head and was looking at her. She hadn't meant to wake him up and she apologized. Zen's brow creased slightly and his hand clenched a time or two. She thought it meant he wanted her back in bed with him and she stood and sat on the side of the bed.

Zen slowly pulled his arm back towards himself, wincing as he did so. "Owww," he said sleepily and he made a few more fists.

Shirayuki finally understood. "I'm sorry," she said. "It has been difficult, hasn't it?"

"It's okay," he said. "I'd rather have you here, after all. I wonder how long it will take until my body knows there's someone else in bed, though, so I can stay in my proper place?" He looked at her as he rolled onto his side, carefully keeping his pained arm on top of his side while it recovered. "Are you okay? You were under it after all."

Shirayuki shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay. Perhaps a little stiff, but it's not bad. I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to."

Zen grinned at her, a slow sleepy grin to match his sleepy state. "Got to get up sometime. It's better when you're still here. So far you've beaten me up two out of two times. It was a bit lonely to wake up without you yesterday."

"Ah, sor…."

Zen held up his hand. "You don't have to keep apologizing for everything, Shirayuki."

She tried really hard to not say it again as he watched her with humor in his eyes. "Okay," she finally managed to say as an alternate. Zen grinned at her.

He sat up and rubbed his head, then climbed out of the bed on her side and took her hand. He led her into the enormous opulent bath room of the Regent's suite that was still too overwhelming for her. He kissed her and let go of her hand and began his morning routine. She swallowed, and began hers as well. At least entering it together made the room just a little less daunting. Lately she'd been learning that when he quietly did things that made it seem like he was supporting her, it was because he needed the same support. Perhaps he found this room daunting as well. He had been staying in one of the smaller rooms on the other side of the hall in the Regent's wing before their wedding two days before, after all.

As they were dressing, Shirayuki remembered to thank his manservant for setting out the clothes again and received the small older man's gentle smile of thanks. She looked up at Zen, "Ah, Zen. I was thinking last night about what Ilena said at the luncheon at Falcon's Hollow yesterday."

Zen paused just a moment. "What about it?" he asked cautiously as he went back to carefully paying attention to lacing his boots.

"It's the part where she was talking about needing to know what your plans are in advance so she can properly support you and your goals."

"Yes?" he said slowly. He carefully put his foot down and reached for his sword that was never far from hand to strap it on. He had learned to keep it within half an arm's length at all times as it had been the only thing to save him on several occasions.

"I think we need to do the same thing." Shirayuki finished tucking in her belt around her dress and looked up at him. "I want to be able to support you in the best way possible. I started coming to the Rose office for the lunches so that I could communicate with you for that reason. Before then I didn't know anything about what you did in this place, so couldn't really support you at all. They help, but I think it isn't really enough - at least not the way I want to be able to support you as your wife."

Zen looked at her, interested. The idea had merit. "What kinds of things would we discuss?"

"Well, I was thinking if we did it every morning, like during this time while we are dressing and eating breakfast, before we get busy doing our own things, then we would know what the day's plans were for each other and what we might be able to do to make the day smoother." Zen took her hand and led her to the table where Rutherford had set out their breakfast plates while she talked. "If there were things coming up we needed to be able to plan for, like the honeymoon, we could talk about them beforehand and be properly prepared for them."

They sat and began to eat while Zen considered it. "I think it is a good idea," he said. "Even if I can't remember everything, I often do think about them at night again, so we could have a summary meeting as we prepare for bed also, at least for those things I might have forgotten in the morning. Mitsuhide, or Tairn, always gives me a summary in the evening, the same as they say it again in the morning when I meet up with them. If I mention new information in the evening, then we can talk about it in the morning, if you can remember better than I after a night's sleep."

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes, I like to think about things overnight. Then I usually have a better plan in the morning."

Zen nodded. "Okay. Let's do that then. What would you like to know for today?"

"Well, what is your itinerary for the day?"

"Mmm…," he held his spoon to his lips for a moment, considering it. "I have my meeting with the Department of Intelligence first. Then I'll be at the Rose office doing my usual morning duties, which you are already familiar with. Lunch. Then it's the meeting with the Envoy from Selicia - you know, their First Prince. Ilena will be there for that, too. Then it's the regular afternoon duties, dinner, and you." He smiled at her. "What about you?"

"I'll be spending the morning with Raji and Alia. As I understand it they will be leaving after lunch today. They have a bit of a relaxed return to Tanbarun and are going to sightsee on their way home. Even though they've been married about nine months now, this is really their first opportunity to honeymoon." She looked distant for a moment. "That surprised me, though. Given Raji's temperament, I'm a bit surprised it isn't just the end of a nine-month long honeymoon." Zen agreed. Shirayuki shrugged, "But he said he's been busy with affairs of state his father, the king, has been trusting him with, so I guess he's learning more good things."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "His father is trusting him with affairs of state? That's pretty brave. Raji must be coming along well."

"Well, he does say he has to work hard to catch up to you," Shirayuki smiled at her husband who had been running affairs of state since she had known him and before, and was Regent of all Wilant, the northern quarter to third of the country of Clarines while still only in his early twenties, a younger age than Raji was. Zen's father had died young and the two princes had to step up and become responsible for parts of running the kingdom early to help their mother. She had passed all of the kingdom to her eldest son a little under four years ago, crowning him King and taking the position of Regent of Wilant herself. He had just assigned Zen the Regency, freeing her of those duties, about nine months ago.

"Well, I hope he does continue to work hard," Zen said kindly. "What else will you be doing?"

"I thought after Raji was gone I'd start working on my Olin Maris notes to review where things stand so I can get prepared for the journey. And I need to review where things stand with the ladies-in-waiting."

"I assume you will be in the pharmacy, then?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes. It will be easier to spread my things out there on the desk. Oh, I will be able to focus on it since there aren't any petitioners this week. Ilena suggested that I tell all the lords that the Prince would need me as the Princess for a while after the wedding and so the Lotus office would be closed for a time. Tairn agreed."

Zen smiled. "Is there anything else?" He looked at her waiting.

Shirayuki ate while she thought. "What do I need to know about bringing people here? Who is expected to come?" She didn't look at him, focusing on her plate instead, but she was nervous.

"You already know about the maids and the nurses," he said cautiously. She nodded. "...Typically the men-at-arms come as well. Because you have four, they need to be considered."

Shirayuki looked up at him, somewhat distressed. "Is it normal for women to have men-at-arms? Wouldn't they just be considered daily guards?"

Zen looked down at his own plate, considering his food with deliberation as he thought of his answer. "I think," he answered slowly, "that it will depend on how you see them. ...I will be bringing Dane and Tairn here, the same as Mitsuhide and Kiki are here." He paused again, then added. "I'm still considering what will be appropriate for Aiden." He finally looked up at her. "One of the purposes of having them here is as additional guards in the event of a direct attack upon the castle. They are the same last line of defense as what we use them for as we walk within the castle. But...they are also the people who are most necessary."

Zen put his fork to the side of his mouth. "It is, perhaps, like what the aide's wing was before, but now that there is the both of us in this place, they come to be with us, rather than in a separate location."

Shirayuki considered it, eating just as carefully as he was. "In the aide's wing...it felt like knowing there were friends and family close to hand to call on and that could be relied on." Zen looked at her, his face unreadable. "Ilena has been trying to help me understand that same feeling with Delia and Maria and the others, when she encourages me to spend time with them." She looked at Zen and took a breath. "I will consider it seriously this afternoon."

"Thank you, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at her soberly, his manner showing her respect for her determination.

They were done eating and it was time to be moving on already. "Is there anything else?" Zen asked her. She shook her head. "I don't think I have anything else either, but if something comes up, I'll tell you tonight," he promised. He stood and kissed her. She took his hand and stood as well, and they moved to the door of the suite.

There was a knock on the door and Zen opened it. Mitsuhide and Kiki, who's room was across the hall in this wing, but the first one by the hall entrance, were standing outside waiting for them. "Good morning," Zen said to them. "Right on time as usual, since you can hear us coming." He passed on by them and headed for the hall door.

Mitsuhide winked at Shirayuki as she followed him and the two aides fell in behind them. "Here's the itinerary for the day Zen, if you'd like to review it before Shirayuki leaves you." He handed the folder up. Shirayuki took it from him instead and began to read through it.

Zen grabbed her so she didn't walk into the hall door. "At least watch where you're going," he scolded her. "If you want to review it, next time they can knock before the meeting is over and pass it over to you while you are still sitting down." He sent a scolding look at Mitsuhide as well. Mitsuhide held up a hand in an apology.

Kiki smiled the very small smile that for her was a grin. "That's what I told him, Zen, but he didn't want to interrupt since he'd not been told he could yet."

"Well, then, when she gets injured he can accompany her to the pharmacy and explain to Head Pharmacist Ryuu how his one-time apprentice got hurt."

"Zen," Mitsuhide protested.

"I agree," Kiki said.

"Kiki!" Mitsuhide protested louder, then he snatched the itinerary folder from Shirayuki's hands and her elbow at the same time. She had about walked down a short set of stairs without looking. He led her off to the side and handed the itinerary folder back, but didn't release her elbow. "I'll catch up to you," he said to Zen, who was looking at him with his arms folded and a somewhat displeased look on his face. "I can let you know if she has any changes and she can ask me questions as well as to you," he added when it looked like Zen was going to wait.

"Be more careful next time, Shirayuki," Zen scolded her as well.

"I'm sorry, Zen. I will be. I was trying to get it done quickly without holding everyone back."

"It's okay for just today. They'll bring it in starting tomorrow," he said to her. He raised his hand in farewell and turned away.

Shirayuki ran up to him and stopped him. He looked at her in surprise. She kissed him quickly, blushing slightly. "Thanks, Zen," she said.

He put his hand on her head. "It's no problem, Shirayuki," he smiled at her.

"Oh! I forgot!" Shirayuki said. "Can we do lunch with Ilena and Obi? Raji still wants to see the statue of the bears. That might be the only opportunity to let them see it since I don't know how long your meeting will go."

"I'll ask them. They'll send you a messenger with the answer, okay?" Zen waited but it was obvious he was impatient to be off.

"That will be fine. Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said respectfully. She watched him walk off, then went back to Mitsuhide to finish reading the itinerary for the day.

"When will you be getting your personal secretary?" Mitsuhide asked her as they walked together a ways when she was done.

"Well, Leanna has been doing an excellent job as my secretary in the Lotus office. I want to ask her, but I still don't know what her schedule is. She seems to be very busy. You are with Zen all the time. If she would have to be with me that much, I'm not sure she can do it." She looked up at him, a little concerned.

"Well, you can always ask, and she doesn't necessarily need to be with you all the time if you have set times of the day to meet, though you should meet with her at least at the beginning of your day and the end. If she can do that much, and still help in the afternoons with the Lotus office, that should be sufficient for now. Maybe once she has that role her father will allow her to be a little more free to come work with you. It should help your case that you are now the First Princess, after all."

Shirayuki pondered it. "I'll ask her when I next see her, then. I don't know that I really am very busy at the moment, but that would be a better time for us to learn it together than when I'm so busy I'm already forgetting things."

Mitsuhide made sure she was safely at her next destination - which was in the care of her guards who had been waiting for her at the end of the next section of hallway where they had been waiting to meet her at the point Zen would have left her - before he left her and took himself off to the Lower office of the Department of Intelligence.

-o-o-o-

Zen began the Intelligence meeting right away, as usual, as soon as he entered the Lower office of the Department of Intelligence that doubled as Ilena and Obi's living suite, walking straight to and sitting in the head seat around the low table in the room. Ilena was on his right as usual, Obi on his left, in the corners of the couches closest to his chair. Kiki stood behind him in her usual position.

Ilena raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't remember telling you yet that the castle was secure enough to go from four guards to one? Is there a thing I don't know?"

Zen looked at her calmly. "Mitsuhide is making sure Shirayuki doesn't fall down stairs and will be with us shortly. You have already set the path between my room and here to be sufficiently secure. Tairn and Dane have work to be doing at the Rose office if we are going to get to go on the progress."

"Ah, I see," Ilena said, tipping her head at him. "Forgive me, then."

Zen looked at her for a moment, not sure if she was being sarcastic or not. She was very smooth when it came to such court tactics. Deciding to pass on it, he was interrupted in his thoughts by the arrival of Mitsuhide which reminded him to pass on that Shirayuki would be coming with Raji and his wife to lunch. Ilena looked to Leah and Rio at that, then nodded to Zen.

Zen asked first for the Departmental general report and she summarized what had gone on during the wedding celebrations. They hadn't been able to meet during those few days of guests and formal events, but on the security side things had been very busy. In particular Ilena was pleased that a good many assassins had taken the larger bait of the King and Queen and chosen to be removed from the castle because of it. While Zen found it discomfiting to find out after the fact there actually had been some, he was also pleased the Department of Intelligence had been able to remove them, and do so without him or any of the guests being the wiser.

When her general report was completed, he said to her, "Ilena, I would like you to come to the afternoon meeting with the ministry heads and give this report there also. They will each also be giving the summary reports from the activities during this time."

"Yes, Master Zen," she bowed her head obediently.

"I'll have you come to the ministry meetings regularly from this time," he continued. "It's important now that we help them understand the importance of this department so that when it is made a ministry, rather than a department, they comprehend its necessity."

Ilena nodded again and Zen turned to the war planning.

"Ilena, tell me again why you want to bring horses from Tarc."

"In order to be able to stand in the high court and council of Tarc, the Marluk'nak' and defend myself to the council as their equal, it is necessary to be a clan lord. In order to become a clan lord, one has to have a wife - or in my case a husband, a household, a herd of horses, and prove they understand the law and can judge with proper and wise judgement. They also must have proven that they are capable of keeping them alive and taking care of them for one year, for the wife and herd, and for two years for the household. I have actually done it in reverse in that when I go to prove myself at the Marluk'nak' in next year's fall I will have cared for two households for nine years, a husband for one and a half years, and the herds for one year. The stealing of the herd is the most common way to obtain a herd, unless you are a favored son of the clan lord and he gifts them to you. I still need to be tested for the law and wise judgement by the proper examiners as well."

"Is there anything wrong with me gifting you a herd of horses, then?" Zen asked.

Ilena stared at him for a moment. " Ah…, well…?" Ilena seemed to be rather speechless and Obi found that humorous. "I suppose?... But...they aren't the same? And I had thought it to be necessary to gain them with my own strength…."

"Well, I suppose that was true before you came here, but now that you are a 'favored sister', and a princess of Clarines, I don't think that is too difficult."

"Ah...well...perhaps…. I suppose the other reasons were that I was going to use the breed for a specific business purpose. I was going to steal them from the Lord of Tarc himself both to decrease his herds - though he won't notice it much at this point and may even thank me - and as my 'bride price'. ...And," Ilena blushed red, "I suppose it was also for bragging rights."

Obi didn't hold in the laughter this time, and even Zen smiled. "Well, bragging rights aside, I don't think you should take a bride price from him, Ilena," Zen cautioned her, "and I would prefer no more stealing. You are not a Tarc male." Zen looked at her sternly until she dropped her head and nodded. "If there is a business purpose, and you just like them, then I think there may be other, more appropriate methods to obtain horses from Tarc. If he has so many that losing a few herd would seem no loss then wouldn't he be willing to sell some?"

"Ah, well, if he was favorably disposed to one of us, I suppose, but he isn't."

"Well, that is true enough." Zen had to agree.

Ilena looked away, then put her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "There is one other way...it is by spoils of war." She looked at Zen calculating. "When there is battle between clans, like as for countries, the winner takes all of the property, land, and people of the losing clan. This is why the Lord of Tarc has so many herds. He has subdued many clans who oppose him in Tarc and made them his property, taking their herds and lands for his own until he cannot manage them. This has been his cursing because of his pride and greed. When you defeat him, all that he has gained will be yours, including the horses." Her brow creased. "I actually am not sure this is the best way, however. I had hoped to avoid creating resentment in the hearts of the people of Tarc. This is why I thought to do it after the manner of Tarc, even though I am not of Tarc."

Zen considered her words. "I would think stealing the horses would cause just as much resentment?"

Ilena sighed. "Perhaps."

"Wouldn't they see the progress to leadership in another country the same as in their own? You already have the households, the land through Obi, your own titles, and so forth."

Ilena sighed again and turned her face from him, her eyes downcast. Finally she said, "Perhaps they might see you or Obi that way."

Zen looked at Obi. "You've said before that Obi could be used for this purpose since I gave Falcon's Hollow to him."

Ilena nodded her head once but still did not look up. After a while she said, "It is likely he would be accepted as he is if he were to learn the language so that he could defend himself, and if he learned their law so that he could prove to them he was capable of wise judgement."

"Would the herd of horses still be necessary?" Zen asked her.

"Given your argument, no. The horses are the lifeblood of the clans, but they are not for the people of Clarines."

Zen considered it longer. "Obi, how long would it take you to learn to speak in Tarcian?"

Obi could tell Zen's mind was in full thinking mode. "Not very long, now that I have learned the lessons to become Father."

"What is the best way for Obi to learn the law, Ilena?"

"I have several natives of Tarc who's lives I am protecting in Lyrias. Some of them are P'rathna - those who have studied the law and can teach it."

"You have learned it from them?"

"Mmm."

"But the testing must be done in Tarc?"

"Two P'rathna together test the candidate, and that is sufficient to pass him to P'rathna status, but the proof of wisdom in judgement comes after the candidate for clan head has sat in the council tents of the other clan heads so that they might judge for themselves his worthiness."

Zen looked up at Ilena in surprise. "Each of them? Surely you were not going to be allowed to go from clan to clan freely in Tarc?"

Ilena shook her head. "I have proved it for myself already. Obi would need to. I only have left the final test in the Marluk'nak' itself."

"How did you manage that?" Zen asked incredulously.

"In the council tent of the Lord of Tarc himself, when I was there, for him and all his allies and a few who have grown since then to become clan lords in their own right. In the others, I have done the same as here: by sending my voices into the council tents and speaking through them."

Zen stared at her, blinking. "They found that acceptable?"

Ilena shrugged. "It's the best I can do."

"... What is the final test in the Marluk'nak?"

Ilena took a deep breath. "For the testing of judgement or the raising to clan lord?"

"Ah...start with testing of judgement."

Obi had been watching Ilena carefully. She still had not raised her eyes, though she was facing Zen. She looked quite miserable, actually, in his eyes, as if all her nonexistent feathers had lost their gloss and her attitude was nearly listless. He rose from his position on the opposite couch from where she was sitting and walked around the table to sit next to her. He held out his hand over her lap where she could see it, and she slowly lifted her hand and put it in his, as if only slightly registering it around all the things she was thinking about.

Once the warmth of his hand made its way into the mix, she relaxed a little. Then she answered Zen as if reporting or rehearsing a learned phrase. "The candidate will sit in the council and allow his voice to be heard during times of judgement and when opinions on points of the law are requested for, so that the councils may hear for themselves if he has learned right thinking and has proper wisdom befitting a clan head. In the Marluk'nak, the candidate will sit in the place reserved for P'rathna, where his words will be considered as the other P'rathna who do not have the right to vote on the law, but may give words of council. If he has already proven he may vote with the lower council, he may continue to hold that right."

"Would Obi have that right?" Zen asked curiously, though his eyes were looking at Obi's on a completely different matter. Obi merely looked back calmly.

Ilena shook her head. "Here we are doing the two years backwards...or at the same time. That provision is if there is a two year divided process chosen. Besides, he is not of Tarc. It is not likely they will allow him voting rights until he has passed the clan head test. ...Even that is perhaps not guaranteed, but it was my only hope." She said the last quietly as her shoulders slumped and she seemed to finally gave in to the misery that had been rising.

Obi sighed quietly and held her hand more tightly. "Ilena," he said quietly, "nothing is decided yet. Master is only still gathering information so he may lay the best plan. Master will not lose."

"No, Obi," she obediently agreed.

Obi narrowed his eyes, but Zen raised his hand to forestall him from saying anything to her. Obi looked at Zen, waiting for instructions. Zen tapped one finger on his chair's arm, then rose and went to her desk. He pulled out a piece of blank paper and wrote on it, then carried it to Petroi, indicating he should read it. Petroi did so, then stood thinking for a time. Finally he nodded. He walked over to stand on front of Obi and Ilena, on the other side of the table.

He showed Obi the paper. When Obi had nodded his understanding, Petroi put the paper behind his back and said commandingly, "Naluk'! It is time for you to rest. Go to your room and lie down on your bed and sleep deeply until you are called for again. Close your ears to the voice of the High Lord of Wilant until you are in his presence again."

Ilena rose, letting go of Obi's hand, bowed, and left the room to enter the bedroom. Obi motioned Rio after her, wanting someone to keep an eye on her. Rio followed her in and closed the door behind them. Marcus and Henry moved to stand on that door. Petroi put the paper on the table in front of Obi, then went and retrieved the pen from the desk where Zen had left it and put it with the paper also.

"Thank you, Petroi," Zen said returning to his chair. Petroi bowed slightly. Zen looked at Obi. "She's gone too far into the locked information, Obi,...and I think I need to make sure that what has been locked doesn't contain critical information. I am very nearly ready to make my plan." Zen folded his arms and sighed. "She was right to scold me at lunch at Falcon's Hollow. I can already see how to bring this to closure this fall rather than wait a year. She will likely be furious with me for wanting to move that fast. But in order for us to discuss it so that it can be properly thought out, I need to not be fighting the part that is locked. Just this much was frustrating, and dangerous."

Obi nodded. "It is much easier to work with her when she is whole." He paused, looking searchingly at Zen. "Master, please do not worry about me. I would much rather she was not having to fight against herself. I already know I will have to go, and that I will need to be obedient and not kill the bastard before you say I may. I would also like to be done with the slave. I think when she is whole that it won't come out again. I think making her wait is more difficult than just letting her say it."

Zen pursed his lips. "Are you sure, Obi? It will cause you to be even more angry."

Obi gave him a slight grimace of a smile. "Only the imagination can be worse than the reality until the reality has been spoken, Master. I would rather face it head on, than be protected." He looked Zen in the eye, resolved, as Zen's eyes tested him. When Zen had seen what he needed to see, Obi looked sideways at Petroi. "Besides, I have also learned that healing cannot come until the past has been met head on and resolved." Zen knew he was referencing his yoking to Ilena when she had first come.

Zen also looked at Petroi who had gone very still, but someone else had as well. He turned his head until he saw who it was. Finally his eyes rested on the back of Leah, who had been working quietly at her writing desk as she always did. He nodded. "I have already figured out what question I would ask her some time ago, but it is different than the illumination and question Petroi and you found. I would like to ask mine first, but if it doesn't get a different answer from what we've already heard, then you will ask the question we think is the key." Obi nodded. Zen looked at him with a requirement for obedience. "Obi, if it is too much for you, look to me. We will help you carry the burden." His voice was firm.

Obi looked at him with great trust. "Yes, Master."

When Zen was satisfied, he turned to Petroi. "It is the same for you, Petroi." Obi also turned to look at Petroi and nodded in agreement. Petroi looked at Zen, his eyes hiding his emotions for now, but he bowed obediently. When Zen was satisfied, he turned. "And also you, Miss Leah." Leah carefully put her pen down and turned in her chair to face Zen. Her face was a bit pale, but she also bowed from her seat. Zen looked at her for a moment, then kindly asked her to join them. When she moved to sit on the couch opposite Obi, Thayne moved to stand with Petroi and Mitsuhide and Kiki moved to stand behind Obi, Mitsuhide standing closer to Zen. Zen nodded at Obi when everyone was placed.

Obi rose and walked to the bedroom, every step making his fear rise again. Impatiently he pushed it down. Even if the doing was more difficult then the saying of it, he wanted this resolved. Henry opened the bedroom door for him, keeping a calm face. "Rio, go and sit with Miss Leah," Obi directed quietly. Rio bowed slightly and left for the sitting room.

Obi walked over to the bed where Ilena lay sleeping. Petroi had not locked away the falcon and slave, merely told them to wait. Obi put his hands behind his back and ordered, "Ilena. Wake up and come with me. Master requires you. You will answer his questions."

-o-o-o-

"Ilena," Zen called when Obi was seated again.

Ilena looked up from her slave's humble pose, and her eyes were the wild falcon's eyes, blazing at him. Zen had expected it and refused to rise to them. Keeping his own manner calm he asked her, "Tell me why you are the Princess of Three Kingdoms."

"I am a princess of Selicia by birth to my father, Third Prince of Selicia. I am a princess of Clarines by birth to my mother, Second Princess of Clarines. I am a princess of Tarc by word of and engagement to the High Lord of Tarc."

"Why did the Lord of Tarc choose you?"

"Because he knew I was the princess of two countries and his desire is to subdue all three countries under himself."

Zen paused, then looked at Obi. Obi turned to face Ilena. "Who owns Ilena?"

She continued to look at Zen. "The Lord of Tarc."

"How is it?" Obi kept the question brief in order to keep himself together.

Eyelids slowly closed over the falcon's piercing look, and Ilena's face relaxed until it was the face of the young princess. Her mouth opened and her hands separated.

 _This beautiful land wide and calm,_  
 _with the wind and the horse for my friend,_  
 _I twirl and I dance and I sing for them all,_  
 _what a lucky princess I am._

Ilena's normal clear beautiful tones were quiet whispers or soft songs. This song rang out in comparison, a beautiful voice, and it carried and filled the room as she swayed in a dance to the song she sang.

Petroi went still and his eyes were wide. Thayne put his hand on Petroi's shoulder. "What is it, Petroi," Zen asked, when Ilena continued to dance but said nothing more.

Petroi's voice was hollow with grief. "I kept track of where she was in the tents by her voice. The sounds carry on the plains; however, I did not warn her, not wanting her to be able to escape my notice, not even when I knew she was going on Kir'nah. When she had stolen the horse for Kir'nah, she got away for her three days, but then she sang, thinking she was free to be found and to return, just like this. They found her easily. Obeying the Lord of Tarc, they forced her to be gone for one week, though they continued to watch her. When she came in herself after that time, they let her, but continued to follow her closely, watching to see how she would come back. They reported to the Lord of Tarc when she returned to the tent and he came himself." Petroi choked and could not continue.

Ilena stopped dancing and put her hands together in front of her again. Her eyes opened and again it was the falcon looking at Zen. "The Lord of Tarc had deceived me, saying words to make it seem a fun and honorable thing, for me to gain my Kir'nah, and he already knew of my love of the horses, that I could not stay away from them any more than the other boys my age. When he came to the tent, he brought the marker with him and congratulated me and braided the marker in himself. I was very happy, to think that I would now be considered a youth who could go into the council, for I had wanted to for the sake of understanding my enemy."

A faint change came over her, but it was hard to understand it. Leah's face was pained. Petroi could not look up. "Then he took me into the council and there they accused me of theft and said that the penalty was death. I argued my case strenuously, saying that it was the Lord of Tarc himself who had encouraged me, and that the horse was not stolen but still with the herd for I had brought it back, but he had set a trap and they were deaf to my pleas, for I had kept it for the week of the beginning of T'lalc and did not know it. Had I returned it before then, he would not have had that excuse, but when I would have, he had his men show their angry faces to me to make me run again. Finally he looked at me and said that because I was young and his guest, he did hate to see me killed, and there was one other possible solution to meet the requirements of the law. He said that if I became his slave, his property, then I could live."

Ilena turned her head, looking towards Obi but seeing the past. "Again, I argued against it, saying that the original agreement had been only one year and that at the one year we needed to return to hunting for our father. That agreement should not change when he had not explained the law of theft to me. Finally, he said to me, 'I will let you leave at the end of the year we agreed to at the beginning.' Turning to the council he said, 'For how shall a thing that I own steal another thing that I own? Has he not been obedient to me thus far'?"

Ilena paused and her hand clenched in front of her skirt. "Because property is allowed in the council tents to serve the council, I was allowed still to be present to learn of my enemy. While serving the Lord of Tarc, I studied, listened, and learned as all the other boys who had passed their Kir'nah did, for I had truly passed my Kir'nah, though I had been punished for it. During those times I learned how he warped the law, for he still had men of wisdom who lifted their voices in warning to him, and when I could I would ask the other slaves he had subdued to teach me the law as well, until I understood it well enough to begin to argue with him."

Her face became set and stern and she looked at Zen again. "There were those of his allies who would tell me to be quiet, but I had the Kir'nah braid he himself had given me and had the right to speak, even though I was slave. He would laugh and push against me until my head would spin, and then he would laugh again. All night after those times I would go back over again his words and what they had done to me and how the warped manner made one think the wrong things. The next day I would come at him again, until I finally learned he was training me to think like he did, and that I was beginning to lose my way."

"For a time I held my tongue and listened to the wisdom of the usuri - the clan elders - in the council and the manner in which they argued against him, particularly when the allies would become confounded and he would scowl darkly. These words and ways I also began to study at night until I began to understand them. Then the fights began in earnest. I would wait for the usuri to reach their point, then stand and witness to their words without fear, pushing for the others to see reason and proper leadership. Even he became angry and when his allies complained strenuously that I should be made to hold my tongue and I would not relent, he finally put the chains of disobedience on me." Obi's eyes went wide at the mention of the chains he had been given by the Lord of Tarc the day before their formal announcement and wedding.

She was still for a while. Then she opened her mouth again. "Because he had taken me for his personal slave, it was my duty to learn all he desired to teach me in his tent. At first it was simple caretaking of the things in his tent - preparing his bed at night and in the morning, setting out his clothes if he wished to change. Eventually he added in learning the braids, never telling me he knew I was anything other than a boy, never telling me he was reveling in his favorite fiancée being made to brush and braid his hair - an intimate act for the clansmen of Tarc. His wives began to suspect he was doing that which is frowned upon in the clans, and had taken a boy to his bed. In order to sooth them and remove that rumor, he would have me braid his hair, then bring a wife in and have her rebraid them, then keep her with him for the night."

"However...," Ilena's eyes closed again and her face went smooth, devoid of emotion. Leah cowered and Petroi turned his head away, closing his eyes against the words Ilena said. Rio held Leah and Thayne again placed a comforting hand on Petroi's shoulder. "I was living with him by this time in the head servant's bed in the corner of his tent, an innocent eight and a half year old. The things I learned about what a man can do to a woman at that time are things that only the women of the streets learn, for he is as callous with his women as the worst of men. My own reaction and horror only served to increase his delight until I learned to also not react to it, but become hard and cold. This added to his anger when I began to fight back against him, for I had taken away his evening sport."

"In order to make me understand that part of my requirement as his slave was to see that he was properly entertained, he began to flirt with me when we were alone in the tent. Because I still naively believed he thought I was a boy, I was again unable to contain my reactions, but even more because I was actually a girl. I was afraid he would go too far and would find out, thus I always obediently reacted the way he desired so that he would not discover it. In this way, he began to teach me that I should be obedient to him in all things." Obi had become very dark and Mitsuhide and Kiki were both restraining him gently, though even they were as dark and angry as he was. Zen himself was struggling, though he already knew it in general from having spoken to Grandfather.

Ilena had paused again in her story. When she was able to relax and continue, she opened her eyes again, but was not seeing anything but the past. "Surely the many things from that time are too much to be enumerated, but Leah and Petroi know them all, for he would laughingly go and report to them, or he would take me to their tent and pull me into his lap and pet me while he talked on things unimportant until they shook with rage and impotence. When he had his fill of that entertainment, he would reward us by letting me stay with them briefly, but it was never long, for he did not want us slipping away before the year was accomplished."

Ilena looked down. "Finally, I could take it no longer and knew I would be lost before the end of the year was come. Petroi and I began to prepare a plan, and he went to the usuri when they were out of council and asked them the points of the law until we were sure that we would not step wrongly. Then I began to fight him in earnest in the council and in the tent. He had already slowed the progress of the clan by this time, and I could see it was in his eyes and his heart to not let us go at the end of the year. He had come to desire I stay his plaything too much."

She looked up again. "It was I who forced the council and the wives to confront him with the accusation that he was sleeping with me. When he denied it, I would not support him as he thought, for I was no longer afraid of being exposed, but I also would not admit it for then I would have to say I was the one who had lied and I wished for them to say he had lied and taken me to bed. If they believed it was as a boy, that would be for the better. I only said that I was required to be obedient to my clan head in all things."

"They didn't find the fault the first day, but they did send in two members of the council to his bedchamber unannounced. Because I could hear them coming, and could speak silently with Petroi, I was prepared for them at the right time. I went to the Lord of Tarc and prepared him for bed and began the braids for the evening. They entered the tent as I was doing so, finding us on the bed together in the intimate act that began the thing they believed, for I could not reach his hair unless I was kneeling on his bed next to him."

"They removed me from his room immediately and set watch over him, then in the morning took us both to the council. He defended himself strenuously, but again, I only said that I must be obedient to my clan head. Then, desperate, he claimed I was a girl. The council was inflamed for many minutes. When they finally demanded of me to know it, I only said, 'Did he not take me in and give me the Kir'nah, knowing what I am'?" Ilena's look was bleak. "The fight was bitter and they finally removed me from the council tent and set watch on him in his until they had made a determination on what to do. I was three days in seclusion, as was he, but it was long enough. We had reached the one year mark."

"When they brought me again into the council tent, I knew my punishment was come. His look was one of vindication and I knew he did already know, though when he 'd found out, I couldn't determine. Without comment, his left hand Second stripped me until I was naked before them. I stood without flinching or protest. He was granted the immunity to the claim he sought and he was filled with pride. Then my punishment of banishment was pronounced and his face was changed in an instant as he finally understood what I had done to him. He nearly killed me in that moment in his rage, but the usuri held him back and I was removed from the tent and sent to the tent of Petroi and Leah. The next day, on the one year and one day, he was required to banish us, and to send us away according to his original plan, but he had sat up all the night deciding how to still turn it to his advantage."

"I required of him that he release me from my servitude since we had agreed to the one year time frame. He refused me and claimed me as his spoils of war, claiming me from the attack on Selicia, saying that they had seen the marks on my back, proof of my status as princess of both Selicia and Clarines, for he had already people with him who claimed to have confirmed and bore witness to it, even if they were not completely sure. He also then told me about the year plus one day that had been fulfilled."

"Then he said to me quietly in my ear, that he would see I was banished but I must return properly as property should or I should see all of my countrymen dead before me and all of both the lands in flames. So that the council could hear, he told me the requirements for my return from the banishment. _Return to me when you have learned strength, and can be obedient to your husband and lord, and bring to me all of Wilant as my wedding present._ " Ilena was sober, as was Zen. The final part he had not known. "Then we were placed upon our wagon and sent away, to return out of Tarc and begin our long fight against him," Ilena concluded. She turned to look at Zen, but Obi recognized the signs, and he was already leaping to catch her as she slumped, unconscious.


	3. War Plans

**CHAPTER 3 War Plans**

Obi sat on the floor, holding Ilena closely to him, and with great tenderness as if he might hurt her even with the lightest of touches. His face was stricken and he closed his eyes and bent his head to place it to her head, hiding from the room in his grief. Kiki and Mitsuhide watched him carefully, but he had Marcus and Henry behind him, since they had been standing behind Ilena from when she and Obi had come out of the bedroom. Kiki motioned to Mitsuhide, and she and the head aide moved to stand with Zen, who also needed comfort and support now that the story had been told. Grandfather stepped up and put his hand on Leah's shoulder, and she looked at him in surprise, then put her hand on his and held it with gratitude. He had slipped in during the telling of the story, having heard it begin from the Upper office.

Slowly, as people were able to process what had been said, the atmosphere in the room changed from stunned grief and horror to cold, quiet anger. Kiki had been the first to find anger, becoming angry for Ilena's sake even while the story was being told, and she fingered her sword occasionally, wanting to put it between the ribs of a man who most definitely had earned it. Zen was the second to recover. Zen's aides recognized that he had gone from being stunned to angry, and then to quickly thinking of what his plan would be and how he would face the Lord of Tarc in battle. Mitsuhide recovered calmly, as was usual for him, because Zen had recovered. Like Obi, he had complete faith in Zen.

Zen's eyes went first to Marcus and Henry as they were beginning to come out of the shock of the story. He caught their eyes, held them until they were steady, then looked pointedly at Obi and back at them. They straightened slightly and nodded. They would watch him and see to him for now. Leah was the next person Zen looked to. It was an old story for her, though it was one that brought her pain. Zen glanced at Grandfather, who squeezed Leah's shoulder sufficient to draw her attention. As she looked up, Zen caught her eyes and held them. Leah straightened and calmed for him quickly. "Miss Leah, what is it you need?" Zen asked. He kept his voice quiet.

Leah took a breath. "I have done my best to heal her internal scars, but they have been numerous and hidden. Master Obi has healed many of them. If he can also heal these, I'll be able to rest. In the meantime, I will continue to serve faithfully and comfort her." Obi nodded without looking up. Zen was pleased to see he'd already reached the point of being able to be aware of his surroundings. Zen knew he also desired to see Ilena healed. If there was anything he could do, he would.

Zen nodded at Leah and she continued, "Also, if Master Zen will continue to keep his word to Mistress Ilena and see that she is freed from the Lord of Tarc. She is always wearing the chains in her mind. Never is there a time she is not."

Zen nodded his head. "I have promised it to her and to myself already," he comforted her. "I will see to it." Leah bowed her head and leaned back to Grandfather, who comforted her, and she held tightly to Rio's hand as well. When Zen looked at Rio, she simply nodded her agreement with the words of Leah.

"Petroi," Zen called, turning to the grieving man. The guardian of Ilena shuddered. His head was in his hands. Thayne put his hand on Petroi's back to encourage him. Petroi slipped off the couch and went down on one knee and fist in front of Zen, his head bowed submissively, his grief and pain in every line of his body. "What is it?" Zen asked him, the same as he would have asked Obi when he was in this state.

When Petroi had control sufficient to answer, he said, "I have failed to protect Princess Ilena from her enemies."

"What were your orders from her father?" Zen asked.

Petroi paused, hunting through his memory. "To protect his precious treasure and her future."

"When you were a youth, would a grown man expect you to do the job of a grown man, or to do your best in a world of adults?" Zen asked it harshly, wanting Petroi to consider it just as harshly.

Petroi's voice was as Zen wanted it when he answered. "To do my best as a youth in a world of adults."

"And did you do that to the best of your capabilities?" Zen asked judgmentally. Petroi could not answer. "After hearing what Ilena has said to me, I believe you did. Even if you had told her to be quiet while on the Kir'nah, the Lord of Tarc would have seen his plan through to its end, determined to have her for his own. His men would not have allowed her to return to the tents even if they had only waited one day's ride out from them to chase her off again until the week was accomplished." He waited. Finally Petroi nodded once and his back relaxed slightly. "Let the blame lie where it belongs - upon the Lord of Tarc. You have been obedient to your Mistress and have done all she has required of you and at the same time have continued to protect her to the best of your abilities as you have grown stronger, even to the point of protecting her from me when it seemed best to you. She still stands alive today and where she can have the best possible future for her. There is no error in your obedience, nor flaw in your faithfulness."

Petroi's back finally relaxed, then pulled in on itself. "What is it you need?" Zen asked the next question to healing the man and the burden he had carried for over twenty years.

"Please, release her from the Lord of Tarc."

"I have already said it." Zen said mildly, knowing it needed to be repeated. "She is mine. He shall not keep anything that is mine."

Petroi nodded and relaxed again. His fist tightened and Zen waited. "Master Zen...the Princess has ordered me to repay every drop to him that he has made her pay. Allow me to be obedient to her."

Zen considered it, then answered. "Because he has not killed her, I can grant you this. Also, she has said that you know all that has been done, so you are best suited to know how to fulfill her requirement. From the time I allow Obi to subdue him he is yours. When you have met her requirement, you will let Obi know. Then he shall require of the man his own payments, and then I will require mine. Only when he has paid in full shall he be released to death." Obi's head came up and his eyes flashed. Zen looked at him mildly. "Yes, Obi, you may have that."

Obi shook his head. "She has requested it, that she and I deal that blow together." His voice was very calm, and Zen wondered if it was the calm that covered deadliness.

Zen paused. "As long as that is the only blow she delivers, I shall allow it, lest she become less than wild and become irretrievable. You will not allow a blade in her hands before him until then."

Obi nodded. "Yes, Master."

Zen looked at Petroi's back again. He had relaxed and was waiting for release, though Zen could read his anticipation for the payment to come. He made him hold his pose until that had calmed sufficiently, then called him to rise. Thayne rose from the couch to stand with him. When Petroi's eyes were calm enough, Zen nodded, releasing him. He bowed and walked to stand near Obi with Marcus and Henry. Thayne stayed with him, but went to stand on the other side of the Twins so the four guards were arrayed behind their Master and Mistress.

Zen looked at Obi now, the table between them. He was still looking back at him calmly, waiting for his turn. "What do you need, Obi?" Zen asked him.

"To spend time with my wife to see that she is properly healed and to ensure there are no further traps waiting to be sprung."

"How long, Obi?" Zen asked him.

Obi considered it. "No shorter than the remainder of the day. No longer than three days."

"Make it no longer than two, Obi. I still need to have my meeting with the Prince of Selicia, and she must be present for it."

Obi shook his head. "She could be present by this afternoon. That's how long it will take me."

Zen stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He waited to see if there would be more forthcoming.

Obi looked down. "Ilena," he called. He waited, watching her. When she finally stirred, his attitude became both wary and judgemental.

"Obi?" she asked, not quite present, and her hand reached up, then stopped, moving finally to settle at her own heart, as if she were imitating Shirayuki. A brief flash of pain went across Obi's face. When she moved to sit up, he assisted her gently. Her loose fist moved to her head, and her eyes stayed closed, her brow furrowed.

Zen remembered that the last time she'd unlocked a double lock like this she'd complained of a headache. "Does your head hurt?" he asked kindly.

Ilena nodded and Obi calmed slightly. "Ilena, will you face me?" Obi asked her. She turned until she was on her knees in front of Obi, her hands loosely on her lap. Obi watched her face until she was ready. Zen watched Obi's face carefully. "Ilena, who do you belong to?" Obi asked. His face was calm and his eyes and voice required obedience.

"Master Zen and Obi," she answered calmly.

"Are you whole?" Obi asked, again in the same manner.

Ilena paused as if feeling out the answer. "Yes, Obi," her voice was lighter and that light reflected in Obi's face. He looked into her eyes deeply. When her hand twitched, he shook his head minutely, then looked past her to Zen and nodded his head at him. Zen prepared himself as she turned to face him. He noticed that she shifted until she was kneeling next to Obi before she fully settled with him. He wondered if that was to comfort herself or Obi.

Zen held her look calmly for a while, putting his own needs in order and looking to see her emotional state. She looked back at him calmly, though residual emotions swirled past occasionally, as could be expected. When she settled on needing to speak, he nodded.

Ilena bowed to him. "Thank you for healing Leah and Petroi," she said to him.

When she straightened and looked at him again, he nodded, accepting her gratitude. Ilena looked him in the eye for a moment, then sighed. She stood, put her hand on Obi's head until he looked up at her in surprise. She gave him a small smile, rubbed his head just a little until he relaxed, then walked away from him to walk towards Zen. When she reached his chair, she knelt down in front of him, but stayed upright so she was close to his height. "Zen," she called gently. "You have carried this burden long enough. Please give it to me."

Unable to see through his tears, he could only nod. Ilena reached for him, pulling him to her and he wrapped his arms around her, allowing his tears to spill silently onto her shoulder as he trembled. From the time he had heard the words of Grandfather in the Rose office until now, he had carried the grief and protected Obi from it, only able to find comfort occasionally with Shirayuki.

"I am here, Zen." Ilena said quietly. "I will not go anywhere you do not send me." Zen tightened his grip on her briefly, as if to reinforce that he would keep her close. "...In order to meet the requirement of the lifting of the banishment, I have chosen to learn to be obedient to my husband and my lord. Obi has taught me to be obedient to you. You don't need to be afraid."

Zen went still, then breathed twice as he cast his mind to understand her meaning. He didn't want to let her go just yet. He finally settled on not moving, but asked her, "You have chosen to interpret it as benefits yourself?"

Ilena nodded, her head brushing his ear. "I want to be able to go to Tarc again. It is a place of peace to me, which is why I want to see it healed also. So I will answer to the requirement of the banishment so it may be lifted. I have learned strength sufficient, I believe. I have learned obedience to my husband, Obi. I have learned obedience to my lord, Master Zen. And I will give to the Lord of Tarc all of Wilant and its anger when I return with the Regent of Wilant and his hosts to subdue him."

*Pfft!* Obi had laughed and Zen himself smiled, a mirthless smile of agreement. He nodded back into her shoulder. "I will be happy to help you with meeting that fulfillment." His voice had the bite of the hunt in it. He stayed in her warm, comforting arms for a few more breaths, then released her. She gently allowed him to go, pulling a handkerchief out of her jacket and handing it to him. He kept hold of one of her hands and took the handkerchief with his other hand and wiped his face. When he looked at her again she still had the smile in her eyes that his words had given her.

Zen looked around quickly at everyone else in the room and they also held the same look as he felt on his face. They were all in agreement. They would go into Tarc and make the Lord of Tarc's own words come back as his cursing. Zen looked into Ilena's eyes again, then nodded, releasing her back to Obi. She continued to look into his eyes until she was sure he was settled, then she rose again, with a bit of a bow, and walked back to look into Obi's eyes, remaining standing. Obi had relaxed and he looked up into her eyes with a smile in his, though a hunter's grin was on his lips. Ilena held out her hand to him, and he took it, kissed the back of it, then rose to standing, turning her so they were standing side by side and looking at Zen.

Zen looked at them both with pride, and his eyes glittered, as hungry for the hunt as they were. When he had mastered the desire and calmed down, he motioned to the couch next to him. "Please sit. We need to discuss the plans I am formulating, lest I am scolded for moving too fast again." Ilena gave him a small grimace, though her eyes sparkled still for him.

Still holding hands, Ilena and Obi sat near him again and the others in the room returned to their usual places.

"I would like to begin with the plans for Selicia, as I would like to get the prince out of my castle as soon as possible." He carefully went through exactly what he was thinking for the negotiations and what his reasons were for asking for the certain concessions he wanted and what stipulations he was going to be firm on. Ilena carefully worked with him on helping him to understand what the expectations of the Selician king were likely to be, as well as what the First Prince might be able to offer from him.

Ilena also told him what the long-term consequences of his hoped for negotiations were likely to bring. Even though he was very good at strategy, the one thing King Izana had asked Ilena to teach Zen was the long vision of kings, a skill Ilena had even though she wasn't always so good at knowing what the repercussions of an action would have on individuals that weren't on her board. She also was constantly moving people without their expressly agreeing to be moved to begin with. Zen was very good at those things she was weak in, so between the two of them, they made an Izana together, or in some cases slightly better since Zen was the better of the two brothers at getting along with people.

It was an excellent part of the meeting. Both of them felt they understood very well what their roles were for the meeting that would be set for the next day and that they would be coming from a position of strength to accomplish the necessary requirements.

Moving to his next topic, Zen said, "Ilena, you've said that the Lord of Tarc moves slowly and he doesn't know yet how I move. Because of this, I would like to move quickly, even though I know that can be frustrating to you." Her eyes agreed with him. "I would like to face him at this year's Marluk'nak'. Here is how I see doing it."

Zen explained that based on the questions she had answered for him already, he would set Ilena and Petroi to teaching Thayne and Obi Tarcian immediately. When they arrived at Lyrias during the progress, they could pick up the P'rathna to teach them the law. Then while travelling on the progress, they could be learning the law. Zen would send from each southern garrison he inspected along the progress twenty-five soldiers to the northeast corner to wait for him to arrive where they would gather and prepare, giving them two-hundred soldiers to go into Tarc with them. When the progress arrived at the northeast corner of Wilant, Obi & his two would be sent into Tarc to make their rounds of the clan councils, ending at the Marluk'nak' for their final testing there. Zen would move on Tarc at the Marluk'nak'.

"Master," Obi raised his hand. Zen and Ilena looked at him. "If you're just going to take all of Tarc as a spoils of war anyway, why not just go and do that? Surely it isn't necessary to send me in separately?"

"Because Ilena has already said that she doesn't think it's the best way because she wants to avoid creating resentment in the hearts of the people of Tarc. I would agree with the fact that it is harder to rule a people who are resentful of their station. Though...Ilena," he turned back to her, frowning, before Obi could get the next words out of his mouth, leaving it hanging open and his finger in the air, "if they already have the clans fighting and claiming spoils of war, isn't there already resentment in Tarc?"

"Yes...and no," Ilena said slowly. "Normally, the clans fight infrequently. It's used more as a means to keeping the population of both people and horses down so they don't overwhelm the land, and so that clans that have become too weak but are full of the pride of the clans can honorably be taken in by another clan, though not all choose this method. When the fights are for this purpose, there is no resentment. But since the Lord of Tarc has been subduing his enemies in the Marluk'nak' by attacking their clans and making them his property, it has been seen as theft of their pride, strength, lands, and clans. The clans now, both subdued and too strong to subdue, are very much full of resentment against him, unless they are his allies from the beginning."

"So...if I come just to take them as spoils of war and appear to force my will, they will see me as just another like him?" Ilena nodded. Zen sat with his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee, thinking hard.

"Um…," Obi hated to interrupt heavy thinking, but he really wanted to have his say. "Two nights ago, at the ball, King Brother explained why he didn't chose Ilena for himself." Zen raised an eyebrow and paid attention. "He said that he didn't want the work, mostly, but also that Master would have gone to be regent of Selicia and Ilena would have been both queen and regent of Tarc - an impossibility, or at least a great difficulty." Obi was sober, and Zen could understand why. "Ilena immediately protested that she would not now go to Tarc either, but would fight to remain in Wilant."

Zen went serious as Obi looked at him. Slowly he added, "Master…, I asked him, saying Ilena was working to keep all the countries sovereign, why he thought Tarc would not be. He said, 'It can't be. The High Lord has to be punished, which will punish the whole country. That is the way of countries and lords.' ...Master, I also do not want to rule in Tarc."

Zen stared at Obi. He had obviously done some serious thinking. Finally Zen said, looking at his sworn man and friend with sad compassion, "I don't want to lose you, either, Obi. It is not set yet. I will do my best."

Obi looked at him longer, then dropped his sorrowful eyes and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. "I will do my best to help Master," he said quietly.

"I'll be counting on you," Zen said. He looked at Obi just a little longer, then turned his eyes to Ilena, not knowing he was facing her with the eyes of the hawk. "You will not?" he challenged her.

Ilena's eyes went wide and she retreated in alarm, leaning back from him slightly. "Ah...I won't fight Master Zen, no...but...please," she bowed humbly, "I only wish to visit in Tarc. I cannot be of use to Master Zen if I am not here by his side."

"No...well...that is obvious," Zen allowed, releasing the pressure he was putting on her enough that she looked up at him again. He went back to thinking again.

Obi glanced at Zen to see if he was distracted enough, then said quietly to Ilena, "We will still have to rule, though?"

Ilena sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Yes, Obi." She sat quietly for a moment then looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Obi sighed. "Well...I did think it might happen, but if it is only to visit…." He looked at her. "I won't have to have the title of Lord of Tarc, though, will I?"

Ilena smiled slightly. "Not as your title in Wilant and Clarines, no. What the clansmen choose to title you is not up to us."

Obi ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his head a few times. "Haah. Well, I guess they wouldn't let you just sit quietly, would they?"

Ilena smiled and shook her head. "Not when there is land that needs overseeing that they can't focus on and I already have experience with." She blew out a breath. "Really, though, it's easy to do because they are for the most part already self-governing since it is a country in its own right. It just so happens they got a rotten orange in the mix and it has polluted the whole crate. ...Honestly, they are very nearly ready for civil war to correct it themselves." Zen's attention returned to them quickly, listening to her words. "It's just that there will be so much more bloodshed that way than if we can peaceably take over and rebalance them, removing the worst of the rotten oranges for them."

"Can they wait any longer than this Marluk'nak'?" Zen asked her.

Ilena frowned. "I don't know. They are waiting for something from outside themselves, but I don't know what it is...not really. Many of them are begin to reach despair. I'm hoping they can hold on long enough to not reach anger. Or at least I keep thinking there will be anger, and then when it should surface, despair appears instead. It's not a thing I understand. Normally, they would become angry."

Ilena looked at Zen sharply. "When angered, they will fight until there are none left. When the clans fight, they may begin with one hundred to two hundred clansmen on each side. When the battle is over, there will be five to fifteen left of the losing clan and twenty to fifty of the winning clan. If they fight in a civil war, I cannot even begin to guess how few will remain."

Zen and Obi stared at her with open mouths. "Will they fight that way if it comes to war?" Zen asked.

Ilena nodded soberly. "Yes, and we would be at a disadvantage. They fight with curved swords from horseback only. Once I had the horses, I was to teach Obi and the others how they practice for the fighting so they might have a chance to be able to defend themselves just enough to run away and live. It is battling like the people of Clarines and Wilant have never seen before. Almost more deadly acrobatics on horseback, than proper fighting as seen on the lists here. At best in a full war it would need to be two soldiers per clansman on the field."

"Ah...would my two hundred soldiers be sufficient to take them when they were at the Marluk'nak', then?"

Ilena shrugged. "If it is a matter of display rather than arms it might be. If they decide to fight instead of yield peaceably then we would have to run for the border and hope to keep most of the frontline alive. The rear would fall...eventually. For every soldier you would send, I would send three to five of my Children. The tactics they use are difficult for the Tarcs to counter, though I would still lose one of each of those sets, at least."

She considered. "It would be better if you were to double the number, since - other than the Lord of Tarc himself - each clan head can only put out a maximum of two hundred men. The Lord of Tarc has subdued enough clans now that he could put out over a thousand, if it was against you, a lord of another country. Against the other clans, he also can only put out two hundred. The others are the men who are property. They he would not use against the clans since they would be likely to betray him. Against you, they would all fight to preserve the sovereignty of Tarc, but if you display a strength of four hundred, they would move very cautiously since it would prove you have at least twice the might and capacity they each do individually."

"Of course, if you sent four hundred I would only be able to provide the three per soldier, so you would have approximately sixteen hundred in the field. It's not enough to match all of the men of Tarc who would fight, but it would be enough to get us out of Tarc. If we killed the Lord of Tarc and his allies in the process, the men of Tarc would likely stop at the border and sort themselves out properly. It is my secondary plan if the peaceful one fails, for it gets the proper results, if not very nicely."

"Ilena...surely you don't have that many Children who can take up the sword?"

"Yes, Master Zen, I do. Otherwise I would not be able to defend the border, collect information throughout the entirety of Wilant and beyond, and run the households." She tipped her head at him. "Why do you think I have night Children, Master Zen?"

He stared at her and Obi blinked. "Really?!" he said to his wife and Queen. "That's what you would use the Houses for?"

"Would? That's who ran with you in the last battle, Obi. Wasn't it the Messengers who rode at their head?"

*Pft!* Obi put his hand to his mouth. "No wonder their 'tactics' are unusual to the Tarcs. I presume they don't have a dark side to their city-tents?" He had an amused smile on his face.

Ilena smiled back. "Of course not. All of their darkness and all of their light is all mixed together...though it has been dividing into the clans of the Lord of Tarc and those set against him for the last ten years or so." Obi nodded. That made sense.

"They would fight for me?" Zen was still incredulous.

Ilena smiled at him. "It is the same as for the clansmen of Tarc. Ask them to fight against others within Wilant for you and they will turn a deaf ear to you, though not to me. Ask them to fight an enemy across the border and they will be as loyal as your soldiers from the garrisons."

"Ah." Zen stared at her, then shook his head. He had talked to her once before about her capabilities, but it hadn't really sunk in, this part of it. It had just been numbers before about how much information could be gathered, it seemed. "...I think I could get the other half from the landed nobility. Spreading it out amongst the southern landholders would mean I would only be asking for a small number, not even a full war's worth. If I asked for the small number to come right away and told them to be preparing their larger numbers required for war times in case we have to fall back and the Tarcs decide to cross the border - though that is of course our least desired result - then they would be prepared already if it came to it. If we manage to get one of the preferred results, then they would be relieved to have only had to send those few."

Ilena nodded. "That sounds like sound strategy, to say 'it was easy' rather than have them hound you for even asking, or soundly beat you for allowing the Tarcs to enter to begin with without proper safeguards and warning."

Zen nodded, but he was already thinking again, though he did absently say, "And it doesn't hurt to say that in the initial work your Department supplied most of the defense so they didn't have to."

Ilena snorted gently. " _If_ we contain it. If we lose and have to fall back then it becomes the fault of the Department that it couldn't be. I'll have to double the ranks on the border...or perhaps triple it, so they don't cross it. Then if they come back later, it can be said to be a different battle or even campaign and I won't have to bear the brunt of the blame." She frowned in concentration on her own plans for a while. Finally she sighed. "Master Zen, I'm not sure we have enough time to be prepared by this coming Marluk'nak' if you want to have the fall-back plans in place. If the full battle is waged, they will already be at the castle by the time your reinforcements from the southwest arrive. We will be besieged there until Izana can get his soldiers up here."

"While he is planning to send soldiers, it would be better to allow him longer than three months to prepare. He would need to send roughly four thousand seasoned warriors, plus the equivalent strength of landsmen, to break a siege on the castle. If he sent them to the border, he might only need half that if we've managed to take them down by half before they arrive. Of course, if we have to hold them at the border for too long, we will be down to about two to four hundred total fighters left by the time the reinforcements reach us." She looked up at Zen. "That includes my extras at the border."

"Well, since it is a defense of the country, I would have to ask for his support at the beginning anyway. Asking for only two thousand as backup on the border in case they are needed, and having him preparing the rest of them if we fail would be the same as asking the other nobles for what I have already described." Zen mused. "Tell me again, when is this year's Marluk'nak'?"

"Three months from now," Ilena answered flatly.

"Hmm." Zen paused. "He could get one thousand here by then, maybe even another quarter thousand. Two thousand, though...the remainder would have to come in as reinforcements and that would be worse than having them present in the beginning. ...Unless he is already gathering them?" He looked at Ilena questioningly.

Ilena tipped her head thoughtfully. "He has built up the northeastern garrisons. It may be sufficient." Zen nodded and went back to thinking.

"Obi," Ilena said quietly to him. "Send a message up to Tarc. Ask the Agent in the Lord of Tarc's tents how stressed they are for food supplies for the coming winter. Is there concern among the people and property that they will not survive the coming freeze?"

Ilena was frowning as Obi sent the message out. "What is it?" Zen asked her.

"I'm concerned. If he has too many mouths to feed in his tents for this winter, he may send forces down early to test our defenses and your resolve and methods. He will expect them all to die and they will also expect it and fight the more fiercely for it, knowing they are the sacrifice so the others may have food to survive the winter." She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. Her finger pointed to accent her words, she said to Zen, "I have actually been thinking about your suggestion to buy horses from him." Zen raised an eyebrow.

"If he has too many horses to manage and the range has become too broad, he may actually be convinced to sell - if the payment is in food for the mouths he needs to feed and steel for the weapons he is likely crafting to lift against us." Zen shook head, not wanting to send steel that would be turned against them but Ilena shook her head back. "I wouldn't want to send good steel. We could send either corrupt iron, or brittle. He would use it, but it would have to be sold cheaply and he would then be forced to spend more on the food, which he needs. The problem isn't that."

Ilena ran her fingers through her hair. "If he is willing to sell horses, he will want to force the sale of an equal number of slaves." Zen and Obi went still. "That will relieve him of the burden of having to feed them, and give him the opportunity to get more spies and enemy swords into Wilant. I don't know what we would do with them. If it is a sale of slaves, I couldn't kill them in the same way as I could if it was a subdued clan's worth of swords sent to do battle. I'm positive that if we wait until next year's Marluk'nak' he'll send more than one clan of swords here to be wiped out for him so that he has fewer mouths and enemies to deal with. In the process he will learn how well our defenses work and what your battle methods are. Either way, we are likely to end up with people of Tarc in Wilant because you are soft. I don't like the idea and would grant them the death they would rather have, to the last man. I think only in this one thing I would agree with you that we should go to this year's Marluk'nak'. The answer will come in about a half-hour."

"Really, Ilena? You wouldn't keep any living Tarc in Wilant?"

"No, I wouldn't, Master Zen. Not any who had come from the Lord of Tarc's tents. I've already said it. They will have crossed the border and their loyalty will be only to Tarc. Even if they hate him, they will be obedient to him."

"What about the sold persons? They wouldn't be warriors would they?"

"They would be the most likely to be sent so they wouldn't be a threat to him in the camp, though any persons who he wants to punish or who eat too much, like the teenage boys - who are already almost warriors as well - he would also send. What we wouldn't see are women or girls over the age of thirteen. We might get a few young children, though." Ilena held herself about the middle and looked ill.

Obi looked at her worriedly and held out his hand to her, palm up as he had at the earlier part of their meeting. "What is it, Ilena?" he asked her when it was apparent he would need to get her attention more directly.

Ilena finally looked at his hand, then her eyes travelled up his arm until she was looking in his eyes with a lost expression on her face. "He will kill whole clans, Obi. The Grasshopper, the Meadowlark," she was shivering now, "the Spider...keeping only the women to appease his appetites. The men will come, wishing only death because they know what's going to happen behind them and they will deal death in their frustration. We will be powerless to prevent it because they won't trust us, even though we would be kind."

Obi obviously couldn't take it any more, the emotions she was showing him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She hid her face in his shoulder, trembling.

"Couldn't we turn their frustrations with the Lord of Tarc against him? If we promised them retribution or freedom?" Zen asked Ilena.

"Not once they are sent," Ilena said, moving her head against Obi in negation. "Once they've been given their orders, they will see them through and will not relent. They might seem to be willing to listen once they are captured, and they may even seem compliant for a time since they will be spoils of war, but they will find a way to carry out their orders in the end." She breathed for a while as Zen frowned, then added. "The only thing that might work is if they were promised protection as a whole clan and you were to go up and rescue their women and children from the Lord of Tarc. But then you would have to invade twice - once for the rescue, once to overthrow the Lord of Tarc. It would be simpler just to subdue the Lord of Tarc to begin with."

"If I were to do that for a clan, would they be loyal to me?" Zen wanted to know.

"Ah, Master Zen, you don't want that," Ilena said sadly. "You want to own all of Tarc all at once so that you can set us over it. If you take a clan in that manner, they will be yours and only yours and your heirs - a lonely clan in Wilant that you will have to visit and care for regularly. Because they are not of Clarines, you can't bring them here to the castle, but will have to leave them somewhere else separate. They would be among your most loyal subjects - strong in battle, most obedient, and cunning, and if you faltered, your death. Obi and I are as wild as you want. They are wild beyond what you want - wolves and wild dogs that only follow the strong. You don't need an entire pack in your backyard. Let us shepherd them in their own place where they will be wild together and tame enough because they are behind a fence."

"Is it so bad?" Zen had blanched slightly, and Obi was concerned.

"Obi. You and I of all the lords in Clarines are the only two who can be set over them because we can face them as the Queen and Knight-Consort. Only that kind of face will they understand and respect."

Obi laced his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck, and held it to strengthen himself and comfort her. Everything she had been training him to was leading to that role - all of it all together. "Gods, Woman," he breathed. "You are so difficult." He closed his eyes and breathed her scent, knowing he had the strength she wanted already within himself. She had already shown it to him - had already called upon it many times to show it to him.

"Can you be ready in two months time, Obi?" she asked him. "Or would a year to be sure be better?"

Obi knew his answer, but he looked up and back at Petroi and Thayne. Petroi's look said he'd been ready for years. Thayne gave him a hard smile that said he had been waiting for this time all along. "We are ready to leave whenever Master requires it," Obi answered simply, kissing the top of her head, then looked at Zen with calm determination on his face and fierce resolve in his eyes.

They began to work out a plan in earnest, beginning with Obi's entrance into Tarc and covering what the soldiers would need to do as well as Ilena's Children. They also discussed what Mitsuhide and Kiki, along with Earl Sieran and the two baronies further east of his lands, could do to help prepare that part of the land and the border for what was to come. They were deep in the midst of the planning of these details when they received the answer from Tarc to Ilena's question. It didn't change the current plans as they would be put into place regardless of when they began, but it did matter to the more immediate activities they would be performing.

-o-o-o-

As it neared the lunch hour, Zen looked to Obi. "Shirayuki still needs to be informed that it's okay for her to bring Prince Raji and Princess Alia here for lunch. Can you please let Shirayuki know that it will be okay?"

"Certainly, Master," Obi's eyes lit up slightly. "May I go fetch her myself?" He never passed up an opportunity to be sent to talk to Shirayuki, even if Zen really did mean he should send someone else. Both Zen and Ilena smiled. He was allowed to go since his part had already been worked out and he'd been having troubles sitting still. He, Petroi, and Thayne walked out to the courtyard and leapt up to the roof, and he asked the castle network where Shirayuki was. When the answer came back, the three men headed to where she was, dropping down into a courtyard one over from her location so that the prince and princess from Tanbarun wouldn't be surprised, nor would they learn they used the upper highway in the castle.

"Mistress!" Obi called, raising a hand to her in greeting.

"Ah, Obi!" Shirayuki turned to greet him.

"We would be honored to have you and Prince Raji and Princess Alia for lunch at the Lower Intelligence Office," he bowed slightly to the three of them, his hand on his heart. "Ilena would be happy to have you see Robert's most recent work, and we also have a few other things you may look at if you like. I am particularly proud of the most recent work of the needleworker. She has mastered a new way of weaving color into cloth that you may find intriguing."

"Is that the one who did the wall hanging of the map of Wilant?" Alia's eyes lit up. They'd been on the royal tour of Falcon's Hollow the morning before. Ilena had many treasures made by master artisans she'd collected - the people and the works - in order to create a business that the tour was the beginning of. It was to make the excellent works of the fine artists become acclaimed the known world round so that they might receive the price they were due, and thus increase the coffers of Clarines, and Ilena at the same time. This was in part so that she could see the country had enough money to bear the cost of the war they were found in with Tarc, and also so that she could provide for her households as was proper for a princess.

"Yes, Princess, it is," Obi said smiling at Alia. "It is a work that all of her house worked on, as the embroidery on it was done by the other ladies so that it could be completed in time to be my wedding gift from my lady wife."

"Obi!" Shirayuki said, "Have I not seen it yet?"

"No, I don't believe there has been time yet, Mistress. This would be a good opportunity for you to also see it."

"I look forward to it, then, Obi," Shirayuki smiled at him and Obi's heart melted.

He really did love his Mistress - after all, she had been his first Daughter, and his first light to lead him to sanity. Zen was his second, and now Ilena held him strong as well. He was well blessed at this time. He bowed formally to her again in his jaunty way. "Please come with us. Lunch will be ready shortly after we arrive." He turned and the three royals went with him.

As they waited for lunch to be delivered, Raji and Alia were shown the art in the Lower office. They were properly impressed with the statue of the mother bear with cub. They had been placed in a natural mountain scene and every piece had the feel of the real thing when touched, from the fur on the bears, to the smooth rocks, to the delicate wildflower petals. There were a few other items in the office - a few throw pillows and a small round wooden table delicately carved that Ilena was particularly partial to. Obi asked if he could show them the bed hangings and bed covering, and Ilena gave permission with a smile. (Rio was glad she had cleaned the bedroom very well that morning.)

Obi welcomed Zen, Shirayuki, Raji, and Alia into the master bedroom. They were suitably impressed at the first, but there was more to understand. The coverings were made of a smooth black fabric that made the black stitching of the embroidery stand out. The design was one of his choosing - an ivy background with scattered horses stepping, flying falcons, and sleeping cats.

"Obi, isn't that from the bracers?" Shirayuki asked.

"Very good, Mistress," Obi praised her. He held out his left arm for Raji and Alia to inspect. On it was a leather bracer, dyed black. The same ivy pattern was on it with one of each of the same animals on it. Around the top was carved a braid with the colors of white, red, and brilliant blue dyed on it. Around the bottom was another braid of the colors gold, green, and black. "I had these made and gave one to Ilena, the other to me, when we first became full partners standing behind Mistress," Obi said to them. "The horse is for me, who has given his reigns to Master. The falcon is for Ilena, who was injured, but retrieved by me and trained up to be obedient to and fly for Master. The sleeping cat is from the coat of arms I was given when I was made a Baron. I think it was Master's way of joking, saying I like to lay around and be lazy, and I have often been compared to being a cat as well. It is sufficient, I suppose. The red, white, and blue braid are my personal colors, and the gold, green and black are Ilena's."

He picked up the edge of the bed covering. "If you will look closely, you can see that the mistress who made the fabric has included our colors in the weaving of the cloth, even though you can also see it is yet entirely black." He held it up for them to inspect both the front and back sides of the cloth. It was apparent when inspected at close range. When one stood back, what was seen was not a dead, depressing black on black work but a living, sparkling black that drew one to look at it longer. This was her second level master work, like the bears were the second level masterwork of the stonesmith Robert. While they admired her effort, and that of the other masters under her who had done all the embroidery, Obi walked up to pick up one of two smaller throw pillows. It was done in the same colors and design as the bed cloth and covering. He carried it to his guests. "These two pillows were also done entirely by her hand." He handed it over, and they carefully inspected it.

"Raji…," Alia said. "Really, I think we should."

He looked at her. "Let us discuss it, then," he said, and he turned to leave the bedroom.

Obi took the throw pillow back and replaced it and followed the other three out. Ilena was sitting in the head seat at the low table. Plates had already been set out, and there was a bowl in the middle of the table with peeled and sectioned oranges - or rather they looked like oranges, but each section was smaller than a typical orange. Obi smiled to see the bowl.

Ilena seated each person at the table, Obi sitting across from her at the second most important seat as host to Ilena's hostess. Shirayuki and Zen were placed on one couch together and Raji and Alia were seated opposite them. "Thank you for coming," Ilena said calmly. "The fruit in the bowl is my wedding gift from Obi. They are a fruit similar to oranges, but are lighter and sweeter in flavor. They are native to my homeland of Selicia and are called 'mikan'. Please help yourselves while we wait."

Obi waited until each of the guests had taken a section, then took three. He knew they were easily eaten and enjoyed a few of them at a time. Again, when he bit into the first section, he immediately thought of the spices he would cook them with and what dish he would add them to. He really needed to find some time to make it, and likely soon. That reminded him he had the second crate set aside, but it would only be good a little longer than a month out. That was going to be a problem he should not forget to work out.

Leah smoothly began serving drinks as Rio brought plates. Zen looked around the room. "Mister Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki are with the staff taking their meal upstairs, Master Zen," she explained.

Zen paused, then nodded. They should keep it just a little more formal for Raji and Alia today. This office was the safest in the whole castle so it would be okay for them to be in the Upper room. He was sure, though, that Kiki would have had to convince Mitsuhide it was okay. Mitsuhide was very much a mother hen to Zen.

"Have you tried the mikan yet, Zen?" Shirayuki held up a mikan section for Zen, making him open his mouth and eat it from her fingers which made him blush at the tips of his ears.

Zen finished chewing the mikan. "This is very good," he said pleased with the taste of the fruit.

"It is, isn't it?" Shirayuki gushed.

"It's my favorite fruit," agreed Ilena. "Though I have learned to love oranges nearly as much, especially since Obi will feed them to me."

Shirayuki turned slightly pink as she thought of Obi hand feeding Ilena, then she blushed bright pink as she realized she had just done the same to Zen. "Ah, that is so like Mistress," Obi commented to no one as he picked up a light sandwich to eat.

"Was there a thing you wanted to discuss?" Ilena deftly turned the attention away from Shirayuki and Zen so they could recover and looked to Raji and Alia.

"Yes," Raji said. "We have a gift we need to present. Alia feels that ordering something from your master needleworker would be most appropriate."

"I would be happy to help you contact her," Ilena said graciously. "It would be easiest if you could write up an order containing a description of what you are looking for, the design, and how much you can budget for it. The more you can afford the larger the work will be, of course. If you have a time constraint, that would be also necessary information. She is only one person, so you can also expect a corresponding length of time for the size differences. If the size you are looking for must be set, then she will set the price and time of completion. There will of necessity be a delivery charge added to her costs, of course, plus duties and fees."

"Of course," Raji said, including all of her fine print in one sweeping statement. "That would be simple enough to do." He looked at the bear. "Is there a way to get the sculptor to make something as well?"

"He is currently working on small statuettes that use this method of carving. Most people have a desire to hold them in their hand to feel them, rather than having to walk to a large work. The statuettes are far more reasonably priced as well. If you would like something like that, you could request a specific item, or he has a small stock of set items. He is here in town and you could stop by his workshop before you leave."

Raji's eyes lit up. "That would work for us, I think. I would like to see what he has already so that I don't have to wait for it."

"Well, then I shall also give you his address, along with the address to send your order for the needlework, after lunch." She paused for a moment. "I believe there is also a desk-sized work of the water artist at the shop, last I knew. If it's still there, I believe it was of a ship being escorted by a school of flying fish."

Raji now looked very interested. "Well, we shall surely go and take a look then," he looked at Alia excitedly, and she smiled indulgently at him.

Both Obi and Zen looked at Ilena. She had just sent word to Robert's shop to hold that work in reserve for the royal guest that would be coming in a few hours. Within five minutes the word came back that they would be happy to do that and had a few other new works of his available as well. Ilena's eyes twinkled satisfactorily at Obi. She had already read Raji as a big spender. He would buy more than two statues that day.

"Alia," Ilena added, "there is a jewelry shop across the street from the stonesmith's. They carry the works of the jewel masters that created Mistress Shirayuki and Queen Haki's necklaces. If you tell them I sent you, they may be willing to bring out the master's works." She looked at Alia apologetically. "The master's works are too good, I'm afraid. They really are only of a quality for royalty, so they are kept hidden away. There are very few who can afford such a price." Alia could not keep the greedy look from her face. Ilena kept her face carefully neutral and so did Obi, Zen, and Shirayuki, until she'd recovered.

"Thank you, Ilena," Alia responded. "If we have time, I would like to see them. Queen Haki's necklace was very beautiful. It was a kind gift for you to give her."

"Thank you," Ilena said. "It was rather difficult to acquire, actually, but when I said it would go to the Queen, they relented. I think they are hopeful she may order another. I'm sure one is sufficient for anyone, however."

The glint in Alia's eyes doubled. Obi and Zen exchanged glances. Ilena had just sold two necklaces only a queen could buy to a foreign princess. They couldn't tell if Raji didn't understand it yet, or if he really still didn't care about the cost of money. Well, it was his to decide. She would guilt him into it anyway if he bought more than two statues. They would be taking some pricy, but beautiful, souvenirs home.

When Shirayuki and Zen left to escort Raji and Alia to their carriage, Raji had in hand the addresses of the places he was to go and to contact and he and Alia were excited to be going. They did appropriately thank their hosts and congratulate them again, both Obi and Ilena, and Shirayuki and Zen at the carriage. They offered each of them hospitality at the castle in Tanbarun when they should next have opportunity to visit, and then the castle was quiet of guests, save one. Zen sent him a message asking him to be present at a meeting the following morning.

That afternoon Ilena attended the meeting of the Ministers and the Regent and calmly began to let the castle understand her influence and role in keeping them safe and secure, and included the first public warning that war was on the doorstep. She carefully balanced it with the general plan for keeping the country safe. They had decided to start here, because these were the ministries that included those that would need to provide for the soldiers and footmen. The discussion lasted an hour and a half longer than originally planned for.

Ilena's reputation held several of the Ministers from going overboard against the war or into a panic, and the overall meeting boosted her reputation generally. Her calm composure and surety in such a situation was a contrast to her fiery disposition when she was confronting perceived disloyalty. Still, she was treated as a junior member. It could only be expected. So she fought it, Ilena style - with grace and extremely adroit court battle of the tongue until she confounded the lords and Zen closed the meeting so she could remain in a position of strength.

"Truly, I do love listening to you give battle on the floor," Zen said to her as they walked back to the Lower office to finish their war plans. "That is the first I've been able to witness it full-scale and unrestrained."

"Thank you for not restraining me," Ilena said humbly. "I'm sure I was out of line more than once."

Zen waved his hand. "No. They have still been reluctant to allow me the respect they should be, also still looking down on my youth. I will let you fly in those meetings until they are taught proper respect for us both."

"Oh? Is that my hunting ground then?" Ilena's eyes twinkled at him.

His eyes smiled back. "For now. Just keep it like that, though."

"Of course. The other was for the sake of your message to the enemy. These are not enemies, but must be made allies."

"Indeed." Zen agreed. They walked together companionably. It felt as if with a friend or ally, and for the first time for both of them, with a comfortable equal.


	4. Gaining an Ally in Selicia

**CHAPTER 4 Gaining an Ally in Selicia**

"Prince Naraj, I would like to thank you again for allowing Clarines to keep Ilena without complaint. My brother was most upset by the affairs of Selicia, particularly as Princess Ilena has always held a special place in his heart. While we consider what happened most unfortunate, and my Queen Mother cannot even still forgive the murder of her sister, because I must mind the north border of Clarines I would like to be able to at least give some consideration to Selicia and your father." Zen was sitting in the head seat of a table that filled the small conference room they were in, his elbows resting on either arm of the chair, his hands together in front of his chin looking at the envoy from Selicia calmly and with authority. They had determined that Zen would use the King and their mother as his restraints so that he could appear conciliatory, and use Selicia's willingness to give up Ilena as their reward for actually being so. However, they would still come from a position of higher authority and strength.

The First Prince of Selicia, Naraj, looked askance at Ilena. "If allowing it will allow our two countries to finally find some peace, then it should have been well considered," he answered. He seemed willing to work with them, though cautiously, as they expected he might. "We also apologize for the troubles brought upon you most recently. We were uninformed that Melick the Younger's second wife's bastard son was still alive. Thank you for your trouble."

When Zen had brought justice to the previous earl, Marcovik College, and the said bastard uncle, Ilena had required Zen bring back to her their heads, and the left hand of the uncle. Because they had been look-alikes, and only she could tell them apart, Zen had agreed. In this way he was able to get proper confirmation that he had brought the proper people to justice. Ilena had then suggested she send the head of the uncle to the king of Selicia with an angry message in order to show him that Clarines would continue to deal with them harshly for their murder of her family, including her mother who had been the Second Princess of Clarines and the Queen Mother's sister. The two countries had been at odds since then, with a strained relationship, though there had been no further hostilities. The left hand she had told Zen to send to the Lord of Tarc as this person had also been his to control. This was a message that Zen would stand and face him, taking from him his strength.

The second message that was implied by the sending of the head of the uncle to Selicia was that Clarines had the ability, and the willingness, to fight the Lord of Tarc. They were hopeful that by the coming of the First Prince himself, rather than a more lowly ambassador, it meant that the king of Selicia wanted to negotiate to assist in the war, rather than just take a neutral stance, though either would be preferable to what would happen otherwise.

Because the Lord of Tarc had been behind the coup in Selicia, he was still the power behind the throne. In order to maintain that power, he had agents still in Selicia, particularly in the capital city, that kept the country just destabilized enough that the new king had to tread carefully. Zen was expecting the Lord of Tarc to not just work to the northeast in the earldom of Kiki's family, the Seiran's, to destabilize it as he had Selicia, but to make it a double pronged attack by sending agents or even minor war drums from Selicia to the northwest over into Lyrias. The matter with Marcovik had already severely weakened the central region as the College earldom and the three adjacent land holdings had all been decimated. When this current method of attack was completed, the entire northern border of Wilant would be so weakened that when the Lord of Tarc was ready to bring his forces south Zen would be hard pressed to defend his own castle against him. Because they expected him to come in the depths of winter, when Izana would not be able to bring forces north to support him, it would become a long and bitter siege, with great burning, death, and evil being brought upon the people of Wilant because Zen could not defend them. It was a plan neither Wisteria was willing to consider. Thus they were working to head the Lord of Tarc off early.

Ilena had, as a young child, seen early the dissent and chaos the agents of the Lord of Tarc were sowing in Selicia. On the day of her discovering both the culprits and having sufficient evidence to present to the adults - of whom only her parents believed her - the coup began. With only her personal guard, the teenaged Petroi, by her side, she watched the palace set to flame and her eldest uncle, the king, be beheaded, with his wife next in line, followed by her second uncle and his wife. Turning from them, she had seen her cousins and watched as her favorite was stabbed to death. It had been highly traumatic for her. She had searched for her parents and finally Petroi had pointed out a royal carriage that was leaving the city by the gate closest to the palace, saying they must be on it. Her father, the Third Prince of Selicia, and her mother, had been found beheaded just inside the Clarines border by the soldiers of Clarines. Petroi had taken her and hidden her away in a safe house after cutting her hair and telling her she must act as his little brother. Her nurse Leah, who had been sent by her father with the family royal insignia and some coins to see to her provisions for a short time, had also come to that house and found them there. The next morning they had slipped out of the city and left Selicia to find safe harbor elsewhere for Ilena.

As far as Clarines gaining retribution, there was nothing to be done. The chaos in the city and in Selicia was so great that it was nearly ten years before the new king was able to have any semblance of true governance. It was now nearly seven years after that. The Queen Mother, who's husband had died of an illness shortly after the coup in Selicia, had been the sole ruler of Clarines and her hatred of the current king of Selicia still burned as strong as her grief for her sister and her husband did. After giving the throne to Izana, she became the Regent of Wilant to calm the internal conflicts that were already the beginning signs of the Lord of Tarc working in Clarines. However, now that there was a new person upon that throne these past nine plus months, Zen could present to them a different face, if they would present to him a face he could turn to.

Zen waited for the prince to take up the conversation, letting it stand open that he would listen to any proposition Selicia might have. Ilena had already set the seed at the ball that they knew there was a power behind the king of Selicia that was controlling the workings of all of the conflict. Now they would see if the prince would deny it or ask for help to remove it.

Prince Naraj glanced around the room, his face composed, but his eyes a little worried and nervous. There were only Zen, Ilena, and Zen's two constant companions in the room with them, besides himself. He hadn't even brought in the one aide he had with him. "Prince Zen," he said, "Princess Ilena has said to me an interesting thing at the ball, that I am not sure I comprehend." He frowned, "...but then, I'm not sure I comprehend the Princess at all, nor why she is here?"

Zen smiled behind his clasped hands. "Princess Ilena is my Director of Intelligence, Prince Naraj. She is also my ambassador to Selicia until I can find another, as she is only one of two persons under me who can speak the language natively. It was my desire that if we should reach a difficulty of understanding she might be able to remove any problems that might have arisen because of translation problems, thus clarifying for us where we need to reach agreements."

Prince Naraj showed surprised enlightenment, then he sat quietly to consider what he would do. Finally he sat forward just a little. "Prince Zen, other than coming to learn who Princess Ilena might be, my father sent me here to negotiate a treaty with you, if it might be possible. Selicia would like to be able to be on more friendly terms with Clarines for the trade of goods...and those things that would of mutual benefit to both countries." He gave Zen a significant look. "Princess Ilena has said a thing to me that makes me think you might be willing to consider our offer, however I'm not completely clear on what her meaning was. Might I be enlightened further?"

Zen looked at him with just a little frown. "I think that for us to be able to be on terms that will open our borders more freely to Selicia, we would need a little more than just what has already been done."

"What would be necessary?" the prince did not seem at all surprised.

"I would personally like to see a formal apology given from Selicia to Princess Ilena. Surely if your father had understood from the beginning the chaos that he allowed to enter what had been a peaceful and beautiful country, he would have found other methods to correct the problems he found with the governance of the land."

Prince Naraj hung his head. He would have been at least ten years older than Ilena at that time himself, and should remember somewhat what it had been like. "We cannot know the problems of the time, those of us who were not old enough to understand," he looked back up, "but it is true that there are things that were not correctable by the means that were used, and many people who did not understand what was going on in the background." He looked over to Ilena, then stood.

He bowed formally, with an odd flourish that must have been peculiar to Selicia. His scalp shone slightly through his thinning hair. "Princess Ilena, on behalf of Selicia, please accept my deepest apologies, and the apologies of my father, King Sandras." He rose and looked at her, his expression sober but otherwise unreadable. "I do not know what other form of apology would be required, but we hope our sincerity would be understood."

Ilena looked at him, her emotions flaring for a time. When she was steady again, she answered, "Thank you, Prince Naraj. While your sincere words are appreciated, even more I should like to receive word that the land of Selicia is well cared for and the land is full of peace and the happiness of it's people."

"That is the wish also of my father, and of myself, as well," he answered her. He waited a moment. When she said no more, he sat himself down again and looked to Zen again, waiting to hear if there would be more required of him.

Zen tipped his head. "Thank you, Prince Naraj, and my thanks to King Sandras. I also would wish for the stability and happiness of all Selicia. After all, when the neighboring countries of our country are in this way, we also may be."

"Thank you, Prince Zen," he responded politely.

"You have asked to understand what Princess Ilena meant when she spoke to you at the ball. Perhaps she may be more clear in your native tongue?" Zen looked at Ilena with a raised eyebrow. This exchange had been pre-planned.

Ilena bowed her head to Zen and looked to Naraj and spoke to him in Selician. "What was it you needed clarification on, Prince Naraj?" The prince shifted just slightly, still uncomfortable with speaking on it openly. Still speaking his own native tongue, she said, "As Regent Zen has said, I am the Director of Intelligence, and therefore am in charge of all security for this castle, as well as the region. Please rest assured you may speak freely in your own tongue. I have ensured that there are none that can understand it nearby, and our common enemy's people are too lazy to learn more than one language at a time. There are none of his here who will understand you for they have already had to learn the language of Clarines and that has wearied them enough." She kept her voice informational, but her eyes sparkled just slightly at this last. "If you have the courage, you may also speak in the language of the Regent. There are none nearby who will betray you."

It seemed that the Prince had to hold himself very still for a moment. In Selician he said, "This is indeed the very matter I wished to have you clarify, Princess Ilena. You seem insistent that there is a force behind my father. Can you tell me what evidence you have of this?"

"Certainly I would be happy to do so, Prince Naraj. I am only alive now because I was in the streets of the capital of Selicia at the time of the coup, having just found the source of the disturbances in the castle and the city. It was a party of men from Tarc who were stirring up the people and turning their hearts against my uncle and grandfather. It was also a man of Tarc who killed my cousins as I watched from within the city. Because I had discovered it, when I fled the city, I went first to Tarc to discover the people there. Unbeknownst to me, the person who I thought I was in hiding from was the person I was in hiding with. When he had tested me and determined he would keep me, he let me go to become stronger and a more worthy opponent, openly confessing his hand in the works that had been done in Selicia. The entirety of my being since that time has been directed towards seeing that he pays for his crimes." Now the look in her eyes was fiery. "If what you have said is truth, that you and your father would see peace and happiness come to the land of Selicia again, then you will confess his hand and shrug it off, for even now as I watch, he still stirs the people up one against another to keep the land unstable enough to remain under his control."

The prince of Selicia was still for a moment longer. "And is your Regent in agreement with you?" he asked.

"I have told him all I have learned. He is. Did not the left hand of the uncle go from him to the enemy?"

The eyebrow of the prince rose just slightly. "And you are sure I am not an agent of your enemy?" he asked, testing her.

Ilena gave him a slightly bland look. "Was it not you who chose to act against him in not bringing me back to Selicia to cause the further conflict between Selicia and Clarines he hoped to begin as his next step in his own plans? The damage this will bring your father at his hands will not be light. You will pay the price from either hand, regardless of who you chose to stand behind."

The prince stiffened as if he had not thought of that before. "You said before that it was a conflict within Selicia itself that would have been begun."

"Both conflicts were in his mind. He has kept the anger between those who were for the coup and those who were against it going on far longer than the people themselves would have allowed it, just for such a time. If your father had chosen to go to war with Celicia, the Lord of Tarc would have allowed that to rest...for a time until it was needed to goad your father to obedience again. If your father had refused to go to war with Celicia, the internal conflict over my presence would have flared into another fiery conflagration as his punishment."

"You are a dangerous person, Princess Ilena."

"I have been told that," she remained calm.

Prince Naraj put his finger to his chin, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair as he considered what she had said. Ilena turned to Zen and nodded once. She had said her part. Now the negotiations, and the testing, would be up to Zen. As she looked him in the eyes, he held her with his, rewarding her - and himself to some degree. The envoy of Selicia had become centered and serious. She had told him things he could not deny, and had to face fully. How he would respond to that now would determine if Selicia would be an ally or an enemy. Zen wanted to hold the space of peace just a little bit longer, and her strong calm gaze strengthened him as well so that he could do his part.

The prince of Selicia cleared his throat. Zen looked back at him unhurriedly, maintaining his position of authority. He was now resting in a relaxed pose, having lowered one arm and leaning on only one elbow as he leaned back in his chair, having been made to wait while they spoke a language he didn't understand. It was a pleasing language to listen to, though, he'd noticed. He raised an eyebrow at Prince Naraj and waited.

"Princess Ilena has explained to me that you already understand the hand that pushes my father." Zen nodded briefly. Prince Naraj took a nervous sort of breath and waved his hand. "My father has asked that I ascertain your position as regards that person. I take it you are set against him?" Zen nodded again, blinking once. The prince's brow furrowed slightly. "We do not wish to go to war with Clarines when it isn't necessary. The land of Selicia itself is finally healed again. Our goal is to next heal the people, however that isn't possible as long as the agents of the enemy continue to stir them up." He looked at Zen directly in the eye. "If the Lord of Tarc is gone, the power behind them is also. What may we do to aid you in removing him so that we may remove his stench from our land?"

"If you will aid me, I will aid you." Zen said firmly. "If you expect me to do your work for you, I won't leave you alone either - giving you a guiding hand in replacement for his chains."

Prince Naraj paused. "I understand, however we do not wish to be a burden. We will aid you in whatever way we can, though we cannot move against him ourselves or his agents within our own borders will immediately cause such chaos that we'll have to again return from the attempt, with it unaccomplished."

Zen nodded. "I'm nearly ready move against him. When you return home, create a disturbance that requires him to send as many of his agents as he can spare and more to deal with it, so that their eyes are removed from my actions. By the middle of the third month from now all the agents must be so busy as to have no time to lift their heads. You will know when I have accomplished my goal for they will no longer hear his voice and shall wander in chaos. However, I'll send word so you may know that you can then clean your land of the stench which reaches even to here." Zen looked at Ilena, letting the prince know word would come through her people.

Prince Naraj's eyes lit with a fire. "That is a thing we can do, Prince Zen, with great gladness."

"In particular I need for his agents who are currently infiltrating my borders from the direction of Selicia to detour away from Wilant and Lyrias. He is attempting to weaken the entirety of my border. If you can keep that part of it strong, I may focus my efforts on the eastern part to hold him until I'm ready to move. He is still moving slowly at this time, which I would like to have him continue to do. If he should find out my time schedule, we will have greater difficulty in dealing with him."

"I understand. We will be sure that our timing looks like our own."

"That would be necessary," Zen said seriously. "Also, while I will hope that you'll be able to act on your own, I would also like to have insight into the progress of your actions, as well as offer you a way to contact me if things become difficult or I need to be made aware of an immediate concern." The prince looked at him with just a little suspicion. "Consider it your father's test to see if he can actually rule on his own." Prince Naraj frowned but nodded. Zen looked at Ilena.

"Prince Naraj, there is already one you know who I will send. Please allow him to sit in your war councils. If there is a need for communication, he will do it. The sign he will give you is the sign of the flying falcon. If you wish to test him, you may ask him how he came to know me." Ilena's eyes were slightly compassionate now.

Prince Naraj nodded, then looked back at Zen. Zen also nodded. The First Prince of Selicia looked at him just a little longer, a satisfied look on his face. He stood and bowed to the both of them. "Thank you very much Prince Zen. We look forward to further negotiations of trade and peaceful relations with you in the future."

"Likewise," Zen responded. "I have recently tasted mikan for the first time. I would like to be able to import more of it when it becomes possible to have the borders more freely open."

The prince smiled. "It is indeed a delicacy. There were several items I found interesting in my travels this past few weeks as well that would be of interest to the people of Selicia. I am sure open trading between our countries again would be of benefit to both of our countries."

"I'm sure," agreed Zen also smiling slightly. Prince Naraj tipped his head to them again, then turned and left the room, picking up his guard on the way out into the hallway. Ilena glanced at that guard who made brief eye contact with her, then moved off after his master. Prince Naraj was indeed surprised at the person who Ilena sent to him, and heard his story on the way home to Selicia of how the Princess had come into his life to save it.

In the end, the First Prince of Selicia was disappointed to have not been able to have brought her with him. She would have been worth it, except for the fact that Selicia would still have had to have dealt with the Lord of Tarc on their own. ...And the prince's firm belief that she would still have only answered to her Consort, making life in the castle completely miserable on a daily basis for him personally. He made sure he was very clear on this point to the Lord of Tarc's men in the castle when he was questioned as to why he didn't bring her back.

-o-o-o-

Ilena walked into the residential wing of the castle that Zen had assigned to his personal aides, followed by Marcus and Henry. On the right of the two-story tall hall were the single bedrooms - men below and women above. On the left were two suites, one above and one below, which consisted of two bedrooms each, one to either side of a central common sitting room. At the end of the hall were the stairs up to the second level and another set of doors that led out into a small private garden where the aides could go to relax. The main doors to the hall were guarded by two castle guards, and there were two additional guards outside the doors to the lower suite.

Originally, Obi, Mitsuhide, then Dane, and finally Grandfather had had rooms there below on the right and Shirayuki and Kiki rooms above. With all of the weddings in the last month it was now Rio above, Dane below, and because they had also recently married, Grandfather and Leah in his room below at Obi's request. After the Lord's Court was completed and he no longer had to keep her quite so protected in the small recovery room she had been in in the medical wing, Zen had moved Ilena, with her personal maid Rio and her nurse-now-secretary Leah into the lower suite. Ilena had limited mobility, mostly in a wheelchair for a number of weeks, after her surgeries. The ladies-in-waiting had one bedroom together at first, and Ilena the other. The central room had become known as the Lower office of the Department of Intelligence so that Ilena didn't have to travel far to go to work.

He had also given her the upper suite to use for her department office, thus it had become known as the Upper office. She'd put Marcus and Henry in one of the upper bedrooms as they were her upper level operatives in the castle until she was made a princess and she could officially name them what they really were - her personal knights. Thayne had been one of the first witnesses against Marcovik that Obi had collected and Obi had taken a liking to him. Ilena had given him to Obi to protect him while she couldn't, but had also planned to put her own childhood guard, Petroi, at his back. After a bit of difficulty, both men had been moved into the second upper bedroom, supplanting Grandfather. Obi and Ilena had actually been less formally married several weeks before the official announcement and Obi had moved in with her at that time. Zen had given over the arrangements in the wing to Obi who by this time was beginning to pull his hair out over all the rearrangements.

Tairn, Brian, and Kirk already had housing in the suites of their fathers, being sons of lords already in the castle when they were called up to their new positions behind Zen and Shirayuki. Sam and Leon were castle soldiers that had been promoted to personal knights of Zen's to walk behind Shirayuki when Ilena and Obi had become too busy in the Department of Intelligence to follow her regularly, though they did still follow her to formal functions until the announcement day. As of yet, none of the newest five men had been asked to move from their current housing. Shirayuki was now obviously in Zen's room with him in the Regent's wing. Because of all the changes and the confusion Obi had asked Zen to please reconsider where the aides would be housed. So far Zen had only moved Mitsuhide and Kiki out to the Regent's wing so they could have a shared room, their wedding having taken place about two months prior. Obi, wanting to be closer to his master and mistress now that he was no longer able to work as closely with them as he had in the past, had also asked if the Department of Intelligence offices could be moved into the royal office wing, though Ilena was content with where they were. They were still waiting to hear from Zen, now that the chaos of the formal announcements and weddings were completed.

Ilena paused in the main hall. _Obi, I'd like to sit on the roof. May I?_ She had been up briefly once, and wanted to see the open sky after having been in the small enclosed space of the conference room. _I thought Henry and Marcus could help me up from the garden. That's a shorter jump there._

Obi's answer came from the Upper office. He was in charge of all communications from the outside, which came and went through that office. Ilena was in charge of the communications inside the castle and in the general running of the department from the Lower office. _I think that would be fine. I'll meet you there_ , he responded.

Ilena smiled and sent Henry into her office to bring a handful of mikans up as well. She was getting better at stairs, but still was a bit pokey. Henry and Marcus were her fastest runners as well, so between both factors Henry was back with them before she was ready to climb up to the roof. Marcus was just dropping down from having jumped up himself to assure himself the roof was actually safe to send her up on, grinning at the three who had already come up from the balcony of the U6+pper office, before letting himself back down.

Henry and Marcus both interlocked their hands together and made stirrups for her to step into. She balanced easily in their hands and on the count of three they tossed her up towards the eave of the roof where it was lowest on the side the suites were. Ilena jumped, to the best of her ability, at the same time and grasped the eave. With great practice, she pulled herself up using the momentum already gained and swung her legs onto the roof. She paused briefly to ensure she was set and steadied, then moved out of the way of her guards.

Obi was grinning at her, rewarding her for working hard on her own to get there, and she grinned back. She walked over to sink down next to him, stretching her legs out in front of her and doing a couple of leg stretches before leaning back on her hands. She looked out over the view, which was a calming one. There were slight rolling hills going north directly in front of them and to the east, eventually becoming wooded in both directions. To the more far west was Wilant castle city. To the distant north were the tall rocky mountains that were the north border of Wilant and Clarines. She took a deep breath of fresh air. "It is really a gorgeous view, isn't it?" she asked generally.

"Mmm," agreed Obi, who'd seen it many times now. Below them, inside the castle wall, was the courtyard both suite's opened up to. It had one tree standing in the center of it - an essential thing for Obi who's third home, after Ilena's arms and the rooftops, was to be in any tree. They could hear the quiet sounds of Ilena's pony in the next courtyard over to the west, where the Cat gate led out through the castle wall to the small lane that ran around the back of the castle in this section, and which gave them access to the view in front of them. It also conveniently gave any of their outside agents direct access to them. There were two guards on that gate at all times, and a guard, Dale, who was also an agent of the king, who guarded the courtyard immediately below them, and another guard the next courtyard over to the east, Bartholomew, who was a loyalist through and through.

Ilena turned to look at Obi and he held out a section of mikan for her to eat. She opened her mouth and he put it in for her to munch contentedly. She kicked her toes together and the look on her face became very young, though she still looked a little distracted. Obi had learned early as he'd nursed her back to health - twice - that she was the most child-like when she was being fed. It had become rather habit for him to feed her since she'd had to be flat on her back for six weeks after each surgery until the hip bone had healed, then there had been a gradual progression to her being able to sit upright before she could feed herself. These days, he only fed her the oranges, and now mikans, that were her favorite.

She had only recently told him she preferred it that way anyway since then she didn't have to worry about washing her own hands of the stickiness of having had to peel and eat them herself. As he watched her, though, he wondered if it wasn't also because they had been the only thing Leah could retrain her body to eat with, and again more recently Ryuu because of the surgeries, after she had been severely malnourished because of a seven-month long imprisonment Marcovik had given her after Obi had finally run away from Farmor and his older brother's death wish for him. Marcovik had hoped keeping Ilena imprisoned would bring Obi back within his reach. When it didn't, he kept her by his side constantly as a temptation for Obi that he had never taken. From the earliest difficult times in the highly abusive house of the College's, Ilena had established with Obi that she would come to him when it was safe, and they had held to it even until adulthood.

Even he had been imprisoned in the small boxes the householders had called coffins, and whenever they were feeling claustrophobic, the tree tops or the rooftops were all that could calm the fear. "Was the conference room too small?" he asked her as he fed her another section of mikan.

Ilena nodded without saying anything for a while. It took one more section of mikan for her to settle enough to start talking. "It was a good meeting. He's agreed to Master Zen's terms and the request to them was acceptable, even pleasing. I'm sure they must already have made the general plan of what they want to do and fitting in Master Zen's to it should just take a little tweaking. My agent will be going to the war councils, according to Master Zen's requirement. The prince is a little extra cautious, so wasn't sure he wanted to agree to it, but I think he'll be fine when he learns who it is."

Ilena opened her mouth for another section of mikan and Obi obliged. He found it cute to watch her eat from his fingers like a bird without embarrassment, adding to the strong imagery she was Zen's falcon and Obi was her handler that had been established early when they had brought her to the castle. "He also understood Master Zen was being generous in only requiring that." She looked at Obi again and he held up his empty hands with a smile. He'd eaten the other half. She accepted that, but looked around at the rest of them. Most of them had also finished their mikans, but Thayne tossed three sections to Obi. He found the fruit just a little too sweet for his tastes, though some was good. Ilena grinned her thanks and he grinned back.

When she opened her mouth again, Obi shook his head and patted his leg closest to her. He knew she likely needed to lie down to stretch the tendon while resting it properly. She obediently lay down and put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair. "I'm free to work on the security for the progress now. Shall we review what needs to be done first?"

Ilena launched into a recitation of everything the king's Minister of Intelligence had taught her two days previous, and before then also, that had bearing on what they were to do to properly ensure the safety of the Regent and the First Princess on a journey such as was ahead of them.

When she was done, Henry raised his hand. Thayne and Petroi had been listening carefully as it was their responsibility to help Obi with outside security. Henry and Marcus helped her with inside security, but had also been paying close attention. "Did Uncle tell you how this is to relate to you two specifically? That is, to keep the two of you safe now that you're also officially recognized royalty? At the luncheon you said you'd have to go out a week early if you weren't traveling with them. Does that mean some of us would have to go out a week before you and do it to?"

"It's true we're a special case, Third, but he said he'd leave that up to our judgement. He knows all our backgrounds after all." Ilena answered him. Henry nodded and looked at Obi expectantly.

Obi considered it. "Most of the time, we won't be going separately, but with them. What the Uncle has requested is also more restrictive on Master than he allows. He was willing to allow only an additional four castle guards, in addition to Mitsuhide and Kiki, after he became Regent, but even that chafed him. Having all of us who already guard them go is more than sufficient, now that it's fourteen. That number is also sufficient to cover Ilena and me with them. Going from three guards and two to be guarded to twelve guards and four to be guarded is a rather large step."

"Well, that's for normal travel when we have the usual complement. It will be different this time," Ilena said.

"Who's going?" Petroi wanted to know.

Ilena sighed. "That is the current hard part, Eldest. Mitsuhide and Kiki are needed back at her father's lands to prepare as we discussed this morning. Dane and Tairn are Master Zen's seconds, but if they come Lord Aiden is left alone in the Rose office for three months. That is rather harsh. And...they are supposed to go to their father for the harvest season, which is pretty much now. Lord Malkin will expect them to stay with him when we reach their home, and they would arrive back at the castle about the same time as we will go north. Either way, Master Zen doesn't get them either. He is spending this time trying to come up with a solution for himself."

"We have the same problem here. If all six of us go, and it is a formal progress, that leaves Grandfather to mind the Department of Intelligence. Leaving both our department and the Rose office in the hands of only one man each is asking a bit much. ...And it is hard to make Grandfather and Leah separate for two months, even if they've been willing to do it before for me."

"Not to mention we really should be retired," came from the balcony below.

"I am in agreement, Mistress Ilena," Leah added her support to Grandfather's comment. "I am reaching the point where I cannot hear well enough to participate as Department staff, though I can still act as your secretary well enough."

Rio appeared at the edge of the roof and hitched herself up to sit with her legs dangling over the edge. She nodded. "I've been doing all the listening for the last several months and it is getting complicated now that the war drums are beating as well. Mistress Ilena," she said, "it might be nice to consider bringing even one more set of Immediate Family on who can be present. If you're going to let Grandfather and Leah retire, it would be good to think not just on persons who you like, but those who can be used as office staff. Particularly if you're going to add more countries to our network." She was referring to the fact that Ilena had already tried to recruit from Tanbarun, though that still would not be addressed fully until the war was completed.

Ilena interlocked her fingers, resting her hands on her belly while looking at the sky thoughtfully. "I don't think they need to be Immediate Family," she finally said, "but they should have at least the qualifications of Captain, though not necessarily the title, and proper training to the work. Even a well qualified Page would be sufficient if they have the capacity, loyalty, and willingness to do the work. The need to keep the Immediate Family as the only ones doing the work has been overcome by events. Now that we're in the castle, a proper staff is both desirable and necessary. ...When we become a Ministry it will be even more important, and I have noticed it will be expected that we have several nobles or noble's sons - or daughters - in the office as well in order to maintain the peace between ministries." She sighed and crossed her legs at the ankle. "Of course, my best ones are already taken by Master Zen."

She looked around at the people around her. "Well, help me find some who are qualified for the work and we can test them and train them. I would think only two or three new staff would be needed for now here at the castle. We can have the majority of the information come to us wherever we are on the line. Obi, you could finish General Garen's training and make him Captain of the castle and add him in the usual reports. That would free you up in that way. Once we're done in Tarc, I can pull one back down here from there, and there is one noble who may come. We'll need at least one noble from here in the castle as well, however, that the others recognize so that we can say we have properly tried to integrated with the rest of the ministries. For that we will need to recruit, I suspect. Keep your eyes and ears open. If we can find one we all agree on, I will speak with them. For the ones we need right away, get me suggestions by tonight or tomorrow morning. ...Grandfather, what are you willing to do for the coming requirement?"

They heard him sigh. "I guess I'd rather stay here quietly and train than be dragged all over the region. ...Though I would miss Leah." Rio smiled down at them, and Ilena was sure he had taken his wife's hand in his.

"Thank you - both of you. I'm sorry I can't leave you also, Leah, but it will be far too scandalous to not take both you and Rio at a minimum with me. Even if I am the security head, I'm also being introduced as the Second Princess to the entire region." She shuddered slightly.

Obi grinned at her. "I think I like that you get to experience what I did when you first arrived in my life again." Ilena scowled at him until he fed her a mikan section. Then she went back to thinking again, content with that distraction.

"Mistress Ilena," Leah's voice came up from the balcony, "this would be a good time to point out that you also need to bring in more ladies-in-waiting."

Ilena sighed. "The nurses are already waiting. I need to have Mistress Shirayuki make her choice first, then I will chose from those who remain. Mistress Shirayuki will also be asking her ladies-in-waiting to join her in these next few days so that they are prepared to go with us."

Obi ran his hand over her head, petting her. He fed her the second-to-last mikan section, then changed the subject to another thing he'd been thinking about. "If, during a fight, enemies should make it to the core, you must stay behind Master and I to stand over Mistress, and use your knife, rather than your sword. You're still too weak in the arm from your convalescence to wield the sword for a full battle. In perhaps another month or so I'll test you again."

"Yes, Obi," Ilena said soberly. The three months of laying on her back, followed by an inability to eat well had weakened her considerably more than any of them would have liked. She was finally nearing a reasonable weight and was carefully exercising, but for sword work so far she had only done the gentle sword dance. Actually being hammered on by a determined assailant would be pointless when her knife skills and speed were far more effective.

Obi considered it a little longer, finally feeding her the last mikan section to occupy her while he thought. She munched it contentedly. The hot mid summer sun was still heavy in the sky this afternoon, though a cooling breeze was now coming from the northern mountains. By the time they returned to the castle it would be the cool fall, presaging the winter snows that came early to this high region.

Their quiet visit together was interrupted. _Mother, Father, Master Zen requests your presence in the Rose office._

Ilena sat up. "Let's go. That should be the meeting for planning the progress." _We're on our way._ She stood, then looked at Obi. She knew he and his two would normally go by rooftop.

Obi rose, then folded his arms at her. "Jump. Just up and down, once."

Ilena jumped, a small hop at first. She nodded, then did a simple jump. She considered it, then did it again. She nodded again, then crouched down for a thief's jump, gathered her strength and sprang into the air. The height was impressive but it wouldn't have made the eaves from the garden on her own yet. It was the landing that was the test. She landed correctly and held it, not moving for just a second, then her face beamed and she stood upright. "The bone is fine and plenty strong enough. It's just the weakness of the muscles still on the take off."

Obi nodded, staying sober to keep her sufficiently calm in the face of her excitement. "The run will have less power also, then. You can add that to your exercise, I would think, and in a few weeks to month you will be ready to run the roofs. For today, no roof."

Ilena sighed in resignation, then opened her mouth for her reward for being good. Obi smiled and held his hands up again, empty. Instead he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Rio dropped back down to the balcony to go back to the offices with Grandfather and Leah. The other six all walked down to the garden end and Henry dropped down to inspect the garden, then whistled an all-clear. Ilena dropped down by herself for the first time, the rest flowing over the roof from various points along it.

-o-o-o-

Zen strode into the Rose office, coming from the negotiations with the envoy from Slicia. He was in a bit of a hurry because he'd been stopped by several lords on the way up and was feeling very pressed for time now. His aides were head's down at their desks. First on the right was Viscount Aiden, a well built older gentleman, who had been called up to take Obi's place when Ilena had taken him for the Intelligence Department. "You'll have the office to yourself, Aiden," Zen said to him, stopping there first, "unless you have some names to recommend for help. I'd like them by the end of the night, or tomorrow morning at the latest. After today's meetings, I'm not going to have much time to find someone before we go."

Lord Aiden grimaced, but nodded. "I'll do my best."

"I'm only going to call up one or two at this time, I think. Call in the Rosebud office if you need to, though making the stacks trickle down isn't necessarily the best solution either. I really don't want more people in here permanently, when I'm not here to see to their training sufficiently. Three months is going to be a long time for that." Zen offered and moved on, not wanting to take up Lord Aiden's time any longer than he needed to. He really didn't like having too many people in the office, particularly ones he couldn't be relaxed with.

Next were the desks for Tairn and Dane, the Malkin brothers. Obi had collected Dane just after collecting Thayne and he had shown himself to be a careful, responsible person with a good personality. Because he and his father had forgiven Obi for an error that was Zen's, they had caught his attention. When Zen had learned that the oldest son, Tairn, was studying at the castle, he had called him into the office to begin to learn Kiki's duties. Kiki did the work of two persons but was required by her father, because she was the sole heir, to return to her home for training to run the earldom. Because she had proposed to Mitsuhide before leaving, and they had been married at the ball Shirayuki had been introduced to the court lords at, he also had to go with her. Zen had approved that as well because he wanted Kiki's partner at her back while she was working with her father and Ilena's Children to fight the infiltration of the Lord of Tarc's operatives moving all through the northeastern land holdings.

Zen had originally been intending for both Tairn, who would also have to go eventually be the Earl after his father, and his younger brother Dane to replace Kiki, with the hope that Kiki could train Dane to really do her work of two. However, since he also needed to replace Mitsuhide, Tairn had been picked to take those responsibilities. Mitsuhide had been with Zen as his guard and aide since he was about ten and was like another older brother to him. That part wasn't easy to replace at all, but so far, perhaps because they were already brothers, Tairn and Dane both had been doing well at that part as well.

However, for Aiden's sake, another trained person would be very helpful to keeping the Rose office sane for the time they were on the progress. He turned back to Lord Aiden. "If you've any suggestions for your assistant, let Ilena know when you have the chance so she can run her background check." Lord Aiden decided to not point out he'd just immediately contradicted himself. He was really wanting the help just about now, and to be alone in the Rose office for three months was overwhelming. He raised a hand to let the Regent know he'd heard, his head still bent to his work.

"Dane, Tairn, you'll be coming with us since we have to leave you with your father for the harvest. Between the four of you, how far will you get in making the stacks as short as possible before we have to send Kiki and Mitsuhide back? They have to go in the next couple of days."

The brothers looked at Kiki and Mitsuhide, who had come in behind Zen, and the four of them conferenced. Both Tairn and Dane had been having the practice of being one and a half persons each until Kiki and Mitsuhide had been called back by Zen for his own wedding, though the senior aides had been focusing on that and not on the office work. Now that the official wedding was done, they could help shorten the stacks a little.

Tairn looked up at Zen. "We still have to settle the travel plans and timing and get the final word out to the lords and garrisons. I'd like Mitsuhide's help so I can pick his brains as it's my first travel planning for you. We should try to get that done today so the messages can all get out as soon as possible."

Mitsuhide shook his head. "It will take into tomorrow as well."

Kiki added her piece. "While I'm behind a bit for not having been here, it shouldn't take us too long. Dane and I can get the stacks short by tomorrow evening on our side, maybe into the next day. If we get done before the other two do, we could help with their stacks. That would help Aiden, if all our desks were mostly clear, or at least caught up before we went." Lord Aiden gave a sigh of relief. It would definitely help this old man - though he wasn't really old, just older than all the under-thirty folks in the room.

Mitsuhide looked at Zen. "Who will you pick to follow you once you leave Dane and Tairn at their father's?

"Who would you recommend?" Zen asked him, folding his arms and cocking his head.

"Brian and Kirk for guards," he said immediately, and Kiki nodded.

Zen raised his eyebrow. "You'd have me take two of Shirayuki's?"

"On the road, you'll only each need two at your backs. The rest of the guards can come from the garrison. Ilena and Obi will need that as well, having only two each also. I'm sure she's learned what's required by now."

Zen nodded. "My older brother's head of security and intelligence gave her quite a lecture on the way to Falcon's Hollow."

"As far as your aide, are you going to change your mind and take me?"

Zen turned a puzzled look on Mitsuhide. "Huh?"

Mitsuhide pointed to a stack of folders on the corner of his desk. "You need someone to help you review for each interview on the progress, and then to help you write up the reports from them and the garrison inspections. Usually that's me. Tairn can help you until he gets to his father's, but that's not very far down the road. Who will you take to help with that?"

Zen was crestfallen. "Well...I really can't take Tarin. I've promised his father…. And I don't really want Kiki to be alone, but if I had to, I suppose…."

"What is Ilena doing once you get started on the progress?" Kiki asked.

"Helping with security checks."

"The whole department is doing that. Can you pull her out?"

Zen considered the idea. "Actually, I do want to make sure all the garrison commanders have seen her face and know who she is. ...And having her next to me when interviewing the lords might be as useful as having her here in the Ministry meetings." He nodded. "I'll talk to her about it." He turned away. "Okay. Kiki and Dane you can go ahead and get started. Dane call Obi and Ilena over. Mitsuhide, I need the Wistal map and the maps of the Regent's wing." Mitsuhide walked over to the map cabinet to pull the two dissimilar maps out. "Tairn, do you think you'll be bringing your bride back with you from your fall requirement?"

Tairn's father was in negotiations for his bride-to-be, and they would be getting together for the initial meetings while Tairn was home. "That I don't know," Tairn answered cautiously.

"If I want you closer, will you come? Or are you set on staying in your current suites?"

"Ah...I will do whatever the Regent requires, of course," he said formally.

"Mmm," Zen said. That usually meant he hadn't liked the response, and he was going to do whatever he wanted, including a punishment. Mitsuhide and Kiki knew it but weren't sure Tairn did. They glanced at each other, then looked at Tairn cautioningly and Mitsuhide shook his head slightly.

"But, of course, because it is easiest to help you from the beginning of the day to the end of the day, if you prefer to have me closer, I will come," Tairn amended his answer. He sighed to himself. Being Mitsuhide's replacement when the head aide was not in the castle was rather demanding, the man himself being very hard on himself. He really did like his quiet quarters, but a move would only be temporary. Once he became the Earl in his father's stead, he would of necessity move back out to them, or so he hoped.

Zen considered momentarily. "It will be easiest to not have to move you twice." Tairn sighed to himself in resignation. "You'll be in the room next to Mitsuhide and Kiki's when you get back from your fall requirement then. Dane, you'll be in the man-at-arms room in the Regent's suite." Zen was studiously not looking at anyone else in the room, rather at the map of the Regent's wing that Mitsuhide had already rolled out on the large planning table next to the map cabinet. The aides looked at each other. They were fairly certain Zen was not really liking the moves he was having to make right at the moment.

"Tairn, write up the order for the Chatelaine's office. Before we leave, they are to move the both of you into those rooms, and all of Shirayuki's guards in as well. Rutherford already has a bed in there, so that will fill it up, I think. Shirayuki needs Delia moved in for sure. I'm not sure about when Maria and Darla will come. She's going to have to work on Leanna, I suspect. I'm not getting very far on the negotiations with her father. He is pretty set on the arrangements he's already made. We'll discuss it again tonight."

Zen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, after flipping the page to the lower level. He was looking at it again for the fifth time. It just wasn't working for him. He tapped the page and shook his head. He flipped to the map that had been on the table to begin with and looked through it also. "They are just too noisy, and it already works so well…." He sighed again and set the Wilant map on top of the others, but he didn't look at it just yet, instead turning to lean on the table his arms folded. "Mitsuhide, the current aide's wing, please," he said frowning in his thoughts, "...and the full castle plan." Mitsuhide pulled them out of the map case and set them on the table also, side-by-side, then called Zen's name quietly.

Zen turned back to the table and briefly studied the wing plan, then looked at the castle plan. He'd looked that over a few times already as well. Once again he ran his fingers along it, reading the uses of the various wings as he went. He was deep into his thoughts when an unexpected voice came from the balcony.

"May the Director of Intelligence enter the Rose office?"

Zen's head whipped around. The person had announced themselves from the balcony before entering as he had requested, however it was the person herself who was unexpected. "Ilena!"

She smiled at him from where she was leaning on the railing. "I came from below, not above, Master Zen." Obi and the rest appeared next to her, also from below. "I can jump now, just not quite far enough. They kindly gave me a boost."

"Come in, there's a thing I need to show you," Zen said, turning back to his current frustration. He wanted to get it out of the way before they got to the business of the progress. It was telling how this office worked that no one really blinked about this method of entrance, except for Ilena's first appearance from that direction.

Ilena and Obi walked to stand to either side of Zen. Obi recognized the maps immediately. It took Ilena just a moment longer to figure out what they were. "Where is it on the castle map?" she asked.

Zen pointed. "And here is the Rose office, and here is the Regent's wing."

"Ah, that is difficult, isn't it," she sympathized. "What is in between that is open?"

"Nothing."

Obi frowned. Zen pulled the map of the Regent's wing back out again. "Here's my room and there are only four on the other side. I could put the two of you there," he pointed to the third room, "but that leaves nowhere for all the people the Princess will require." He flipped the page to the lower level. "If I give you the lower level, I don't have enough room to move guards out if they get married, and it isn't secure enough for you." Obi and Ilena had to agree. It would work for his guards, but not for them.

"The only location that would be secure enough is mother's wing. Since she becomes ill at Castle Wistal, I have to keep her here." Zen looked up at the two of them. "I'm giving you the whole wing. Put your people where you want them. You can use the second bedroom as the nursery."

Obi was confused. "Which wing?"

"The one you're in now."

"Oh."

"And you'll keep your offices there for now also." Obi looked up at him, unhappy. "I'm sorry, Obi, it has to stand." He pulled out the Rose office wing map and set it next to the castle map. "Look," Zen pointed to where the Rose office was again in relation to the rest of the castle. "I'm set in the middle of the castle grounds, as guarded as it gets. It will be next to impossible for any of your outside agents to get to you if you're in this wing." Pointing to the map of the wing itself, he said, "In this wing only these two offices are available. This one is too small, and this one is in the corner on the main level, on the inside. You two won't last half an hour in either one." Zen knew full well their problems with small enclosed spaces. "If you stay where you are, you still get space, sky, and a tree, not to mention easy access to the outside. It's already secure enough, and you're already set up." He was looking at Obi now. He was understanding, but he still didn't like it all that much.

"Master Zen," Ilena said, "if it has to stand, we'd like to join with you at the daily resting lunches. It's difficult to not see Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki. They are part of our hearts now."

Zen smiled a slow smile at her. "I would like that very much," he missed them also, when he had time to breathe, and even more so when he was forgetting to breathe. He turned to Obi to see if that compromise would be enough.

Obi sighed, giving up. "I will come more often," he said.

Zen nodded. "I will still come to you for the Intelligence meetings. I like the morning walk when I have to sit here all day for the rest of the day." He handed the castle maps back to Mitsuhide until only the map of Wistal was on the table.

They spent the next two and a half hours hammering out the details of the trip getting the timing and visits just right. There were a couple of stays in garrisons, most in manor houses, a few in villages along the way and the four nights and four days in Lyrias. They would arrive at the northeast garrison with Obi having one month to complete his rounds through the clans before the Marluk'nak' would begin. In that one month Zen and Ilena would have to have the troops ready and in place.

It was a tight schedule for them, but it worked. Ilena sighed. "Well, with us being on the road, it may look to the Lord of Tarc like we are playing while he works hard, throwing him off the scent a little. General Garen will have to handle keeping his spies out of the castle. Let him know that also, when you talk to him." Obi nodded.

"Have you had your meeting with him yet?" Zen asked.

"No. That was going to be after we did this one so that we knew for sure the schedule, so we'll go in the morning after our Department meeting."

"Mmm...just invite him to it also. He should be in the loop at this point of the war planning."

"Alright," Ilena agreed and Henry immediately sent the message to the General, who, being an Agent, would hear it himself. Ilena paused and looked at Zen with a little consternation. "Ah, should he be coming to the Department meetings anyway, just in general?"

Zen blinked. "Well...yes, perhaps he should. Ask him tomorrow if he agrees."

"Okay," Ilena said. "I hadn't thought of it yet because I didn't want the previous one anywhere near the Department offices. ...What about transportation for the progress?"

Mitsuhide smiled. "Zen prefers just to go by horse."

"Well, so do I," Ilena agreed, "but this is formal and we have the ladies-in-waiting to think about. Miss Leah is a bit too old to be asked to ride a horse all day for two months."

"For formal, it has to be a carriage," Mitsuhide said without hesitation.

"Then I will refuse and will ride the pony, going completely as myself. They may as well learn who I really am."

"Mmm," Obi interrupted. "The pony can't run. If we are going to go ahead for security checks that won't work. But," Obi shrugged, "Fenrier likes you and he likes to run. It won't be a problem to double up for the trip. I always did with Mistress anyway."

Ilena looked at him with a bit of irritation. "You will destroy his legs, you know, making him run with two on his back. Rather, I'd give you a pony also and teach you how to ride like the men of Tarc as we go." She sighed. "Actually, I'd rather the four of us, or even the six of us, already had the horses of Tarc. Then you would really be able to learn it all and we could run."

Kiki looked up from her work. "We have six now, captured from the spies we've gotten rid of."

Ilena's eyes lit up and her hands came together with excitement. "Call for them immediately. The sooner I can get these three heavy-handed riders trained the better. They may actually survive the coming month."

"Are the horses of Clarines really no good?" Obi asked, disappointed.

"They are very different, Obi. Fenrier is very nice and well trained, but he would be lost and unable to protect you correctly in Tarc. The horses of Tarc already are used to protecting their riders from other fighters in Tarc. Just that alone might keep you alive on more than one occasion."

Zen nodded his approval and Kiki sent out the word from the balcony, it being easier to send long-distance messages from outside. Obi sighed. He had really been hoping to ride double with Ilena. It was his second favorite thing to do with her - or maybe third since teasing her might come before riding Fenrier. His favorite thing went without saying.

"I'll ride," Zen said definitively. "Shirayuki can ride in the carriage if she wants, but if she wants to ride, she rides with me."

Mitsuhide frowned and Ilena's head came around to confront him. "They're married now, Mitsuhide, for goodness sake." She frowned back at him. "If anything, my complaint is that none of you will let her gain the confidence to ride by herself. She's already learned the balance and gait, she just doesn't have the hand for it. They won't listen to her because she's used to the lot of you making them listen for her. If it's going to be horse for her, either give her her own, or let her ride with Master Zen. It's your sword that's supposed to be doing the fighting anyway, and his only if we get desperate."

Mitsuhide's eyes widened slightly at the scolding. He'd never been scolded by her before, on official business. He considered it. "I suppose we had not considered the security of it properly, only the propriety. That isn't an issue now, as you say."

Ilena allowed his apology and turned to Zen. "Who will be your guards?"

"Dane and Tairn until we reach their home, Brian and Kirk after that."

"Very good," Ilena nodded, approving also. "We'll talk to General Garen tomorrow morning about what we need from the garrison and let him handle that detail. Do you need Rutherford?"

"Ah...well, I guess I don't know." Zen said, not having considered his own formal needs.

"Then that is a 'yes'," Ilena said firmly. "He can go in the carriage also."

"I'll let him know," Mitsuhide said quietly. "He isn't fond of travelling."

"Wait," Obi said suddenly. "Master has a manservant?" Everyone looked at Obi in surprise. "Ah, no," he said defending himself. "It was more a matter of me suddenly wondering if I was supposed to have one also…?" he trailed off. Evil grins appeared on faces all around the room and he groaned. He put his hand over his eyes. "Please forget it. It never happened." It wasn't going to work, and it didn't.

Zen clapped his hand on Obi's shoulder. "Well, well, well. I think Obi has finally reached the point of being ready, hasn't he?"

Obi shuddered. "No, really," he said weakly.

"This would be a good opportunity to train one," Ilena said in agreement. "I wonder who has been wanting that dream?"

"Shall I send it out?" Marcus asked with a nasty grin.

Obi shook his head at the thought, but Ilena looked at him calculating. "It might cause nasty fights. Let's keep it to the castle staff that's already trained. Obi needs to be trained in how to train someone, so I'd like it to be someone older and experienced...I'd have it be Grandfather but we need him here to train our new staff. Grandfather can be added after we get back."

Obi stared at Ilena. "T-two? Surely one is enough, even too much?"

"Really, he's already your secretary. It won't be much different, just moving him into full Department retirement and hiring him as your personal secretary instead. You do well to dress yourself, but so does Master Zen. When you two have time to just chat, Master Zen can tell you what he has Rutherford do." She turned from the subject, having other more important things to do right at that moment. Obi felt just a little abandoned, until Zen rubbed his head absently. Obi sighed and relaxed just a little.

Ilena looked around the table. "We are agreed that your office will handle sending requests to the garrisons and holdings. I will send the requests for the inn in Lyrias since it's run by my Children, and the inns at the villages. We are going by horseback with one carriage with room for seven...ah six inside since Rutherford may be willing to sit on the driver's seat as he doesn't get to be outside enough and Mistress Shirayuki will ride with Master Zen most of the time...well maybe make it big enough for eight. Then if I have to go in, we aren't cramped quite so much. Medium baggage, as minimal formal as we can get away with, two extra personnel per princess, one per prince. Ten personal guards, four nobles until we get to Earl Malkin's, then it's down to eight personal guards, four nobles until we get back, plus the required complement of soldiers. Gods that's a lot of people. Did I miss anything? Ah, sorry to the nobles who got demoted."

Dane laughed and Tairn shook his head. "You demoted the royalty to nobles. How can we complain?"

"I promise I'll make accommodations better than that sounds on my end," Ilena tried to make up for it. "Though we'll all be demoted to guard at the garrisons - which in my book is a big step up from 'patient in protective custody' that I was last time I was in one."

Obi grinned at her. "I could see if Field Surgeon Bonner still has that room available, for nostalgia's sake."

Ilena scowled at him. "I'd rather sleep on the roof."

Obi defended himself and laughed. "That can be arranged, too."

Zen smiled and felt better that they'd been present to lighten his mood a little. "That sounds good," he said. "Anyone else have anything to add?"

"Yes," Lord Aiden stood and walked over. "Zen has said I may request an assistant to help me, but should get it approved by Princess Ilena before he reviews it." Ilena looked at him with the same expression Zen used when he got titled in the office. He smoothly corrected himself. "Ilena, I think Zen would find Lady Brianna Welxom an extremely efficient and helpful aide. She is very practical, which others here may find a little stifling, but as her children are all grown - and she had six - I think she would be able to deal well enough."

Ilena looked at him sharply. "Would she say yes?"

"I think so. She mentioned to me last week she was looking for something to do." Lord Aiden's look was mild.

"Zen, I'll send her tomorrow." Ilena looked back at Zen. "She's on my approved list as Mistress Shirayuki's head nurse. Her husband died six months ago and she has just finished with putting her house back together again. She came for the wedding ceremony, which surprised me. I thought she might grieve for the full year." She looked back at Lord Aiden. "Is she really ready to return to a semblance of normality?"

Lord Aiden looked just a little sad, but nodded. "She is used to keeping busy. I think she would find it preferable to her alternatives at the moment."

Ilena nodded, then looked back at Zen. "This office would be good for her, too, I think. I'll go and speak with her next, before someone else can find something for her to do, if you approve."

Zen nodded. "If you've already approved her, then that's even better. If she has the approval of two of my aides, then I'll set aside time to talk with her tomorrow. Please let me know if you think of a second person to come and help." He paused and no one said anything else. "Then let us move on," he said and turned to his desk. "Ilena, you'll be in training with Tairn at the beginning of the trip as my personal aide and take over when we leave him and Dane at their father's. I know you're busy right now, so we'll keep doing the necessary work before leaving here and just bring you in last minute."

Ilena had frozen in place and her eyes were a little wide, but when Zen looked up at her, she bowed smoothly. "Yes, Master Zen."

"We would need a few hours the last afternoon, I should think," Mistuhide said to her. "You'll be attending the interviews and going on the inspections with Zen, then helping to write up the reports. You'll also be keeping track of these," he put his hand on the stack of folders. "There's one for each stop. You'll review them ahead of time and remind Zen what's in them, then carry it to hold the notes you'll make the reports from."

Ilena looked at the stacks. "Where will we keep them all and how do we keep them in order?"

"In the carriage, and they'll all be numbered and dated with the arrival date now that we have the progress plan finished out."

Ilena turned to Zen. "I use Leah to help me with this kind of thing. She will already be in the carriage, and likely bored. I would like to use her for this as well, if it's okay. I'll come on the inspections and sit for the interviews and take notes, but have her transcribe them into the reports. I'll review the reports before passing them on for your review. Is that acceptable?"

Zen nodded. He knew she wouldn't sit in the carriage, and most of the reports from her office were likely written by Leah already, and completely acceptable. "That will be fine." He sat down at his desk and the rest knew they were excused.

"Mitsuhide, I'll bring Leah with me so we both know what needs to be done, when we come. Aiden, will you please come talk with me?" Ilena looked at the older man.

He paused briefly, not quite looking her in the eye, then nodded. Her contingent went out to the balcony, past the two guards stationed at that door, and she motioned for the four Sons to head down to the ground. Obi stayed, but in the background. Lord Aiden stood with his back to the Rose office, close to the railing, and Ilena stood near him, also with her back to the office, but turned just enough to be speaking to him.

"You haven't said anything, Lord Aiden," she accused him gently.

He bowed his head slightly and took a breath. "It was a long time coming and not unexpected. It didn't seem it ought to be a distraction for everyone else."

"It will do no one any good if you don't take the time to heal, Lord Aiden. This coming three months will be difficult in particular, if you feel you must push yourself."

Lord Aiden hesitated, then turned and looked at her. "If I promise to take the time while I'm here by myself to properly heal, will you let it alone at that?"

Ilena looked at him. "You will promise to let the stacks stack up if necessary?"

He nodded. "I'll keep it sorted and manageable, but I won't force myself."

Ilena paused a little longer. "If Brianna is here, will you find comfort, or do you wish to be alone?"

Lord Aiden looked away. "We were childhood friends. It would be a comfort to us both, I think."

Ilena glanced Zen's direction. Lord Aiden shook his head, and Ilena sighed. "I think you should," she said, "but it isn't mine to say."

Lord Aiden looked at her again. "Thank you," he said.

Ilena put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, hesitating just a little longer, then she slipped over the banister to the ground below, landing carefully. Obi followed behind her. Ilena looked up at Lord Aiden one more time then the members of the Department of Intelligence ghosted quickly off. Lord Aiden stood there a while longer to recover, then went back to his desk to continue working.


	5. Ilena Comes to the Children of Night

**CHAPTER 5 Ilena Comes to the Children of Night**

Ilena asked the network first where Lady Brianna was located and they headed that direction. Obi looked at her curiously, but it was a while before she finally sighed and reached a hand for his, interlocking their fingers. "His wife died two days before the formal announcement ceremony. I'd sent Doctor Elliot, if you remember, to his house the night of our Family celebration. He told me when we got back that there wasn't anything he could do either. It was one of the wasting diseases with no treatment. He went and studied the newest research, but there wasn't anything for her symptoms that was new yet. I sent to Lyrias, but no one there is studying that particular one at the moment either." She squeezed Obi's hand, her eyes sad. "He never did tell Zen or anyone, not even me - I had to figure it out myself. As he said, he knew it was going to happen soon enough, but it's sad he didn't want our support."

She walked along silent a while longer. "It was an arranged marriage and they got along well enough. I wonder if it's because he was never able to really feel attached to her in the first place, or if it's one of those that became an unexpectedly deep love, so deep that it hurts to even mention it. ...But if Brianna can help him, and in the process be helped as well, then if Zen even only approves of the trial period of the time we're gone, it would be a good thing."

Obi pulled Ilena to him and took his hand back so he could put his arm around her and kiss the side of her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder as they walked. Mother always was very tender for those around her who were in need.

They found Lady Brianna in one of the small gardens tucked away in the castle grounds. Ilena called to her and she rose and bowed to them, "Princess Ilena, Lord Obi. What may I do for you today?"

"Lord Aiden has recommended you as an aide in the Rose office," Ilena wanted to be direct and not confusing, but she maintained full politeness. "I'm sorry we are coming to you at a rather late notice."

Lady Brianna had raised an eyebrow in surprise, though as a long-time cultured member of the court her expressions were very minute. She was dressed impeccably in somber colors.

"I realize that normally Regent Zen would be coming to ask you himself, but today he is rather busy, and tomorrow as well, and he has asked that I be his voice to ask you if you would be willing. The four of us will be leaving in less than a week on a progression throughout Wilant that will last three months. Lord Aiden will be in the Rose office alone during that time." Ilena paused to look at Lady Brianna significantly, and her eyes showed a number of emotions.

Ilena took a breath. "Lady Brianna, please let me be blunt." She gave the older woman a chance to brace herself. "As Director of Intelligence for Master Zen, and guardian of Mistress Shirayuki, I have already chosen you as one of the candidates to be Mistress Shirayuki's head nurse. I need Lord Aiden to stay strong for Master Zen. Lord Aiden has requested you, and to put you in the Rose office is to put you where you can learn to understand both Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki. I have received a promise from Lord Aiden that he will take the time to properly heal, rather than continue to work himself deeper into his grief. Will you go and speak with Master Zen and accept at least an appointment for the trial period of these three months to assist Lord Aiden there in all his needs, and then if you are willing, another two months to give Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki a trial period for you to decide what you will do in the other matter?"

Lady Brianna's breath had caught just slightly. When Ilena was done, she breathed out a breath. "Do you know what you have done?" she asked.

"Yes," Ilena looked at her seriously and directly. "I am well aware that you two were childhood sweethearts. It is why I wish for it to be you because he has asked for you. Lord Aiden is important to me, but even still he will not grieve to me. I believe he is willing to trust you enough. Please help him to heal, and I hope he will be able to help you heal as well."

Lady Brianna looked down and blushed just a little. It made her look cute, for all her hair that was piled up on her head in a beautiful bun was mostly grey now, and she was very matronly with strong features.

"I believe that you'll find the Rose office to be much like your own home was before the children left you for their own lives. Master Zen himself is very stable, as are Mitsuhide and Kiki and Tairn, though he is strict with the office remaining casual so that he may remember how to be. However, Obi and I and our Children are rather...untamed as of yet, and that will likely not change any more than it already has. With your experience, Lord Aiden feels that you will be a proper fit for such a mixed office. I am in agreement." Ilena paused, shifted her weight and her eyes went soft. "And, Mistress Shirayuki has never known her mother, though for a time she lived with her grandmother. I believe having you in her life would be a great benefit to her, if at times you were willing to consider her an adopted daughter."

Lady Brianna looked back up into Ilena's clear eyes, seeing the determination of this young princess. After a quiet moment, she bowed. "I will go and speak with Regent Zen. When may I go?"

"He will open his door to you when you arrive," Ilena said, leaving the timing up to Lady Brianna. "Thank you." Lady Brianna nodded and Ilena turned and led her group away. When they were gone, Lady Brianna sank down on her bench and put her hands to her cheeks. It was some time before she was recovered enough to take herself back to her rooms, and she waited until the next morning before she presented herself at the Rose office.

As they walked to return to their offices, Obi and Ilena passed another secluded private garden. Ilena paused, then turned to Obi. "Obi, can we stop for a moment? I have a thing I would like to discuss with you."

When Marcus and Henry would have stayed at the garden entrance to keep it private, Ilena shook her head, keeping them with her. She led them to a chair, where she seated Obi, then motioned for Thayne and Petroi to stand behind him. Marcus and Henry moved to stand behind her and she went down on her knees in front of Obi, her eyes not leaving his.

Obi took a moment to understand. The positions she had placed him and her in were the same positions he used when he was being the falcon's handler in formal situations that required her to maintain tight control and restraint, and was most often used when she had a request to make of Zen or a teaching to receive of the same level of import. She must be coming to him with the same, therefore. However, this time she had added the extra formality of both his guards and hers at their backs. This would likely signal she was coming with a request to him as the Consort with her as the Princess, though it could be the lesser relationship of Baron and Baroness as well. He would have to wait and see what she said, but the combination was sufficient that he was able to place himself in the correct frame of mind to receive her request. When he was in a position of strength, he asked her calmly, "What is it, Ilena?"

"Obi has taught me many things that I try to remember to follow. I have been considering Obi's requirement that Ilena visit the night Children tonight and have remembered that Obi has taught Ilena that when I am a feeling a way I do not understand, I am to tell Obi." She paused and he nodded. "I am feeling uncomfortable with visiting tonight." Obi blinked. He wasn't surprised, though he didn't understand it, as she hadn't been too thrilled with the idea whenever he'd brought it up. "I have been considering it. It is because I don't know what face to show them. It seems to me that Obi wants Ilena to show the face of Mother and not the face of the Queen. Is this so?" Obi nodded.

Ilena showed some concern in her eyes though she kept her face calm. "Obi, there is a thing I think you don't know. I do not show the House the new moon of the Queen, and they cannot abide the full moon of Mother."

Obi looked at her quizzically. "Because they are the House of the Queen of Knight, I thought that was the face you showed to them?"

Ilena shook her head. "The new moon is shown to those outside the House of the Queen, but not to those inside."

"What do you show to those inside?" It certainly made sense that she would show the harsher side to those who would be the competitors or even enemies of the House.

"They see the half moon...the Steward." Her face was somber. "Even as Obi is viewed by those of the night as being both fierce and friendly, the House needs this face from Ilena. The Steward is both cold and compassionate. Only in this way can I keep order in the House."

Obi was concerned now. "Ilena, the message you asked me to give them when you first sent me to them was that the Steward of Farmor had died, and the Queen had been claimed by the Regent. If the Steward of Farmor is dead, how is there a face for them to see, other than the Queen?"

Ilena took a breath and let it out in a sigh. "This is why I have asked to speak with you. I have also been remembering another thing Obi has taught me, when we became partners. I am to come to you if I cannot see a clear path, and even if I can, so that together we may find a solution as we are no longer agents unto ourselves."

Obi looked at her sharply, and with pride that she had remembered it and followed it. She looked at him calmly and trustingly. "Tell me, Ilena, how is it you have kept the order in the House as Steward?"

"It is in how I interact with the Lieutenants. When I can be gentle with them, or when I need to be harsh with them, the Children accept it as their own reward or punishment." Obi nodded, but Ilena sighed sadly and looked down briefly, then back up at him again. "I must also tell you of another thing because of this. Another thing Obi has been strict with Ilena on is that I must never allow myself to act in a way to place myself in danger." Obi went on alert, his eyes now very sharp and his posture going straight. It was indeed one of his strictest rules for her.

She held up her hand, palm side up - her gesture for when she had a need and made a request. "You have seen my Lieutenants now. Each one represents a face of the House." Obi nodded. He had seen something of it already. "Landras is the face of loyalty to Ilena the Steward that is in all the Children's hearts. He will accept my return and not need an apology, though I will give it because Obi has required it. Danel is the face of loyalty of the House to itself. He will accept my return because I will give my apology, and he will require it as much as Obi has required it." Ilena took a breath and Obi thought on the last lieutenant and his heart cooled slightly. "Barakka is the face of loyalty to oneself that is in all the night Children's hearts. He will neither accept my return, nor my apology, until I have proven that I am still worthy to stand before his face. ...Obi, nearly all of the scars on his face are by my hand." Obi went very still.

"He willingly carries them to remind himself and the House that I carry within me the strength to rule over them. Yet he is also as the Children of day. When I have proven to him my strength again, he will sob for his grief of my being gone, for all of them are as you say. In their hearts that are loyal to only themselves, they must know I am fully strong for their sakes, but also that I am fully compassionate. They must see both the new moon and the full moon together, or they cannot accept either one, and because I have been gone long they need both desperately at this time. ...But Obi cannot bear it, to see the new moon, nor to see Ilena placed in danger, for it is a true fight, Obi, or they won't accept it. I don't know what to do, for I cannot obey Obi and remain the head of the House, nor even enter it safely at this time." Her eyes held his, this time strengthening him as she stayed calm for him.

When Obi had found some semblance of balance, calming himself in his own way, Ilena looked at him compassionately. "There is one other thing, Obi." His eyes went wide. He wasn't sure he could take one more thing on top of what he'd just heard. She held her own peace and calm until he settled, resigned, and nodded. "It is not safe for Ilena to walk the streets of the city, particularly at night, now that she is known as the Princess. The person to walk or run through the city at night by the side of Obi must be known by a name that will protect her. What face I show to those outside the House must also be determined. And…," her eyes went hard, "it cannot be the Queen. If the face of the Queen were known, her power and strength would become as the dust, even as for the Knight." Obi nodded obediently. "...And it should not be Mother lest there be confusion in the hearts of the Children of the day." Obi hesitated considering it, then nodded. Ilena was quiet, now waiting.

Obi took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. One thing at a time. He closed his eyes, centering and finding calmness. Opening his eyes he looked at Ilena. "What solutions have you already considered?" He knew that was her strength, to think of solutions. Then she needed help to understand how those solutions would affect others.

"I have only thought of a solution to the final concern." She was carefully neutral. Obi nodded. "Obi began it already, when we were in the alley behind the Black Cat." Obi thought back to it and his brow furrowed. "Because Obi is respected in the night streets, if the face we show them for Ilena is the face of 'Obi's Woman', will the nightwalkers leave Ilena untouched?"

Obi looked at her in surprise. He shook his head, not knowing.

Petroi shifted and Ilena looked at him, giving him permission to speak. "If it is clear, that this person is Obi's Woman, they will know that to touch her is death, and all the House will see to it if Obi tells them to, though between Master Obi and Mistress Ilena it is sufficient." Ilena gave him a nod of thanks for his answer and looked back at Obi.

Obi considered it, though he wanted to put his head in his hand and sigh. "Was that not a simple diversion away from eyes?" he asked her.

Ilena shook her head. "Going in and out the kitchen, yes, but deliveries were made by others, and the buildings on the other side of the alley had eyes that were not from the Family, as well as several further down the alley. We have already been seen in this way, from my first visit to the city." At his look of exasperation, she added. "I don't mind it, and if it can be used for my protection, then it is acceptable."

Obi pursed his lips, folded his arms, and sat back in the seat. Finally he answered, "I don't like Ilena looking like she is a woman of the street for anyone to approach, but if it can be understood that for Obi there is only one and for the one, only Obi, it is a good protection. ...And I will kill anyone who tries to touch you." His eyes were dark though his expression was mild.

Ilena nodded. "They will have two wounds to contend with then." Her eyes were as hard as his.

Petroi smiled a hard smile. He'd already said it, that between the two of them, they would teach the city alone. Even still, there would be in addition four other wounds to contend with as well on that person, quickly following the first two.

Obi leaned forward again. "For the first thing, you are still a Steward, just not of Farmor, and this time of my house. Already the House of the Queen of Knight answers to Obi. Can we use this to our advantage? Can you present to them the face of the Steward of Falcon's Hollow, with myself in the same position Marcovik was to them, only now it is Obi?"

Ilena pinched her lip, as she did when she was thinking. "It may be a possibility, but currently in the House who is greater, the Queen or the Consort?"

Obi's eyes widened. "I have set Obi to be greater than the Messenger, and obedient to the Queen but greater than or lesser to has not been set." His own mind now began to consider how it might be played out.

-o-o-o-

In the end it was Shirayuki who looked up from her notes and realized it was well past dark and she was hungry. She was surprised, then worried, then she sighed and smiled. Zen must have had lots of work in preparation for the trip as well and had also lost track of time. She put her notes into a format she would remember where she was, then checked on Ryuu. He was heads down in a project as well. She pulled him out of it and told him to go eat. When he was on his way, she took herself to the Rose office, scolding her guards for not interrupting her along the way. They apologized and said they would remember it in the future.

When she arrived at the Rose office, the guards just let her in without knocking. Zen was heads down over his desk, as she had expected. She found it surprising that the only person who wasn't there was Lord Aiden. The other four were also head's down, frantically working on stacks of documents. Shirayuki sent Leon back out to go and get dinner delivered to the Rose office and picked up Lord Aiden's top document, sitting down to his desk. When dinner arrived, Sam interrupted her. She smiled at him in thanks for obeying her earlier scolding. She made up a plate and set it on Zen's desk, then made up four more and set them on the other desks. She made herself one that she took to Lord Aiden's desk and waved at her four to go ahead and eat. This night, they would have a working dinner so they could have a working honeymoon on schedule.

When Zen finally realized he'd been eating and working, it was about the time he put his fork to the plate and found no food on it to eat. He looked at it just a little confused for a moment, then he panicked. Looking around the room, he could see everyone was still in the state of working while eating, and then he saw red at Lord Aiden's desk and four extra people in the room. He stood and carried his plate to the cart, where there were already five empty plates. Sitting on Lord Aiden's desk, he put a hand on the paper Shirayuki was currently working on.

Shirayuki looked up at him, startled. He crossed his arms. "I thought there was no working during dinner?"

Shirayuki smiled at him. "Tonight I thought it would be okay to anyway, since we want to do something. It was already very late when I discovered it myself in the pharmacy. They've promised me they will interrupt me in the future." She waved at the four, Leon, Sam, Brian, and Kirk. "But it does me no good if you are in the same state here."

"Then you must interrupt us, too, Shirayuki," he scolded.

She shook her head. "I will next time, but this time there is a goal to reach."

Zen looked around at his other four. They were looking as bleary-eyed as he was feeling. He called out loudly, "That's enough. Time to go." They all looked up at him in surprise, then began to come back to the present. "Shirayuki fed us through the working, and joined in. That won't do," he told them.

They all gave her scolding looks as well. She smiled back and stood. "Then shall we?" she asked. They all set their desks for the next day and left the Rose office. Lord Aiden was a bit surprised in the morning to find a small stack of completed work on the corner of his desk that had been done very well and in a neat hand, and was even more surprised to be told it was Princess Shirayuki that had done it.

"Shirayuki," Zen said as he removed his second boot in the Regent's suite.

"Yes, Zen?" She was brushing her hair out, already in her nightgown, being a quick changer.

"I've asked to have the guards moved into the men-at-arms room tomorrow." Shirayuki paused in her brushing, then continued at a somewhat slower pace. "We need them here for security purposes, and I want to have it done before we go so I don't have to worry about it later. I'd like to know who I can have moved into the lady-in-waiting's room as well and add it to tomorrow's orders." He looked up at her to see her state. "Can you tell me by tomorrow morning's meeting?"

Her brush slowly brushed once more, then stopped half-way through the next stroke. He picked up his sword and walked over to her. He wrapped his free hand around her shoulders from behind and held her. He would have liked to have built it up for another week, bringing them in slowly, but that wasn't going to be possible. She set her brush down in her lap, both of her hands resting there as well. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ilena had taught her. She let it out slowly and seemed to be considering it.

"Well, we've already discussed bringing Delia now, so her I would think. If it should be everyone, then I will ask Maria and Darla tomorrow morning on my way to the pharmacy. If I tell you their answers at lunch, will that be soon enough?" Zen nodded, his head next to her's so that she felt it. "I don't think Leanna will come. I will need to sit down and talk to her seriously about it."

"I've been trying to talk to her father," Zen admitted. Shirayuki turned in his arm and looked at him. He let go and took her hand instead, now that she was facing him. "He's trying to get her married to a higher lord's son, and is insistent that she be very attentive to him. I'm not able to get his ear, for all that I'm the Regent, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said seriously. "That's more than I already knew. ...I may try to talk to her in the morning also, then, to see what her feelings on the matter are. It may be that if she tells the suitor what it is I want her to do, he may be more willing to listen than her father."

"That's what I was thinking also," agreed Zen.

"Even still, she will probably not be able to come here. As I want her as my secretary, that may be fine to let her stay in her husband's place, if he will let her come here for her work." Shirayuki sighed. "I really have not found anyone better suited to be my secretary, actually. I have been looking because I knew she had little time for me."

Zen nodded. "That was why I thought I might try to help. You seem to get along with her very well."

Shirayuki nodded, then thought some more. "The only others would be the nurses that Ilena said I should review. I don't know how long that will take, but I'll talk to her and let her know I'm ready to interview them." Zen looked at her, a soft look in his eyes. She saw the look, stopped, then took a deep breath. Zen smiled a slow smile that matched the softness of the look in his eyes. He was so bright Shirayuki had to drop her eyes.

Zen took Shirayuki's head in his hand and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, Shirayuki." She had done very well with a topic that was difficult for her.

-o-o-o-

The coolness of the night air of Wilant city was a nice change from the hot days. Since they were taking Ilena into town, Obi had decided to call it a date as well. They had just finished eating at the Scholars Tavern, sort of as a prelude to their visit to Lyrias. It was run by two of Ilena's Children who had come from Lyrias and wanted to recreate the atmosphere of a place to sit and quietly reflect when a person needed to get away from their studies to rest their mind. It was also where synergistic connections were made. If a researcher was stuck on a problem, they could ask another researcher in the tavern for assistance to get un-stuck. Sometimes whole groups would gather to discuss the problem. If they got too loud, they were ushered into one of the upper enclosed rooms so as to not disturb the peace of the main level.

When Obi had first come to visit it had been with Ryuu and they had helped Doctor Elliot with his problems he was having with Ilena's experimental surgery. Two other researchers had joined in from the tavern to help him also. It had been a fun visit for Obi to watch. Because all the Children of Mother knew he was Father, the proprietress and he had come to an agreement. If he went to visit there, the Children didn't bother him thus allowing the tavern to remain quiet. If he went to another establishment like the Black Cat, they could show up as they wished, to make noise. He had brought Ilena here for that reason - they wouldn't be interrupted because the rule was already established.

Ilena had given Ella a hug and then had disappeared into the kitchen to greet Rolc, her husband and the cook. Ella had seated Obi and the four Sons by then, Obi making them eat at another table so it could feel like a date, by the time Ilena returned. They had a pleasant meal, making it their time together that normally would have been after dinner. Obi noticed that most of the other guests didn't pay them much mind, but a few couldn't help but stare, though they tried not to. It was hard for the Children of Mother to not look at her, and most of them couldn't look away from Father either. When they were together, their combined light was so bright, yet so soft, that none of the Children could look away. It was this light that Ilena had not given to the House in Wilant city for a very long time. It was this loss of her light for too long that had caused Petroi to not trust Obi, in addition to Thayne not understanding that it was his responsibility to help Petroi and Obi understand each other from the beginning.

Since Petroi had finally given his loyalty to Obi and truly become partners with Thayne, Obi had brought them with him as his escorts. Thayne, Marcus, and Henry were all known as Queen's Guards to the House. Petroi was called the Messenger, and on occasion Obi did send him to the House still, but Obi had given the responsibilities of the nightly running of the House to the Lieutenants. When Obi had won the trust of the Lieutenants, he had made one promise - that he would bring Ilena to them to give them of her light again and had changed her name to Queen of Knight in order to remind her that she was not to give only darkness to the House. Bringing Ilena now was Obi fulfilling his promise to the House.

-o-o-o-

There were two hidden figures in an alley not too far from the Scholars Tavern. They could see who was coming and going from the establishment. One of them was a small rat-like man. He'd been sitting comfortably in his alley, getting ready to go fishing in pockets for the night, when he'd seen two men walk past the narrow entrance to his chosen beginning place. He'd held very still. He knew them. The one with the long black hair was unforgettable. He was the prince of this territory, though the rat-man wasn't in his House. The first time he'd seen them pass together, about a month ago, there had been a third man with them. The pickpocket hadn't recognized him and decided he'd go fishing. He'd gotten a broken thumb for his troubles. It still hurt and he'd had to use his off-hand for fishing since while it healed. He waited to see if the third man was with them again - he usually was.

He wasn't disappointed...but he was surprised. The third man had a woman on his arm. The pickpocket could tell by smell, but it wasn't easy to tell by sight as she was on the far side of the nightwalker known as Obi - who was considered more dangerous on the street ever since he was guarded by the prince, the Messenger. He held very still, only his eyes watching them very carefully. She had just a little hitch to her step. Maybe that's why Obi was walking slower than normal. He waited, as he could still hear footsteps. After a bit, two more men passed. His eyes slitted and he looked at them very carefully. When they had passed just far enough, he slipped to the end of the alley and watched the six of them enter the Scholars Tavern. That was good. They'd be occupied long enough. He'd just earned his night's wages on information sales.

His buyer's eye was standing next to him now, watching with him as the six exited the tavern. The eye slipped him his pay, then slipped off as soon as he knew which direction they were headed - further into town. Most people on the streets knew where Obi and the Messenger went, when they were going into town. This was the first time they'd had company, and it was the first time ever Obi had been seen with a woman on his arm.

A group of seven men walked across the path of the six headed down the street, stopped and turned to face them. A muscular man stepped out front one step. He was flanked by the six, three to each side. Furtive footsteps could be heard behind the six lined up in pairs. Another six to seven men boxed them in from behind. The six in the middle were all dressed the same, in brown uniforms of jackets and pants, swords by their sides, except the woman who also had a dagger. They'd been dressed this way the last time the woman had been with Obi, too, and she'd done all the talking. The guess was, since they had been guarding the Regent and his new bride, that she was the captain of the Regent's wife's personal guard, and Obi's new girlfriend, given how they had behaved behind the Black Cat. Obi had gone from following the Regent's woman to being this captain's second-in-command, and had received the loving attentions of the captain, both as his reward for his faithful service. It wasn't a bad deal, really, except that he should have been the captain. Of course, the fact that he had a House following him now might explain that. It couldn't be believed that the Regent would put an underworld lord _that_ high in his house. The Messenger hadn't been, after all, though he was in the group of guards also now that he'd been following Obi.

"Obi," the muscular man said almost companionably, "it's a new thing to see you with a woman. The lot of you on release of duties for the night? I'd like to interest you in some entertainment."

There was a moment of silence during which the two young guards in the back looked surprised, then sheepish. Obi looked at the muscular man. "Not interested," he said shortly.

"Hmm...well, you four've got enough entertainment already, I suppose, but those two," he nodded his head at the back two, "could use some. How about you let them come with me?"

"Black Oak, you can't have them," the woman spoke, "they're mine." The muscular man's eyes whipped to her and pinned her. His brow furrowed, trying to remember where he'd heard that voice before.

"What'd they do, that you think you want them for entertainment?" Obi asked casually.

"They claimed to be running an errand, but they ran off with things that wasn't theirs to be taking," he said.

"Mmm...but those things weren't yours either," the stockier of the two young men said. "We were only collecting them up again for the proper owner." The taller of the two nodded agreement.

Obi leaned over to the woman on his arm and she lifted her head to whisper in his ear. He looked at her, then bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Then they had the audacity to hold a whispered conversation with lots of emotional interaction right there in the middle of the street, in the middle of the conversation Black Oak was trying to have with Obi. Just as Black Oak was mad enough to signal to the men in back to just pick up the two he wanted, Obi nodded at the woman and turned back to Black Oak. "The original owner has the things. If you want them, you could try to get them back, but you can't have those two."

Black Oak scowled. "An' how am I supposed to get the things back when my fence wouldn't tell me who he got them from?"

Obi pointed to the woman on his arm. "She's the original owner."

"Your…!" Black Oak choked on his spittle and his impotent rage.

"I told you, Black Oak, those two are mine," she said again. "I sent them to retrieve what had been taken from me. You can't have them. If you want your losses returned, find the fence and have him find the thief who stole them to begin with. Maybe one of them will repay you."

Black Oak narrowed his eyes at the woman. He knew he knew this person from somewhere, but it wasn't coming. "Who are you?" he asked her finally.

"Obi's Woman," she answered.

Black Oak waved his hand, brushing that answer aside. "Maybe now, but who were you before that?"

She shifted her weight and smiled a pointy smile at him. That almost did it - almost brought out the memory of where he had seen her before. He looked at her up and down very closely one more time and caught sight of the dagger again. He froze. The last time he had seen that smile, he had seen a dagger as well. He broke out in a cold sweat and looked her in they eye again. Yes, he knew those eyes as well. They matched that memory, too. Black Oak looked one more close look at everyone in the group of six, moving his eyes to the prince - the Queen's Messenger, then to his partner in front, known as the Queen's Guard. His eyes followed over to the two young men in back, remembering finally they were called that too, then back to Obi.

"I'll assume the thief and fence are both already cold dead those three years ago, and cut my losses," Black Oak answered. "You sure you want to call her that?" he asked Obi. "That's more than a dagger on your arm, you know."

Obi tipped his head sideways and lifted his eyebrows in an innocent expression. "She's the one that said it." Black Oak looked at him like he was a crazy man who wanted to die. As he signaled his men to back off and began to take himself off as well, Obi said to his back, "It'd be nice if you'd let everyone know for me...anyone that touches Obi's Woman will answer to Obi first, the House second."

"If they survive the woman," Black Oak muttered to himself and shuddered. He'd been the only person to survive that fight, back six years ago. It was no wonder his fence wouldn't tell him where the goods had been lifted from and wanted them at a good price. He probably had death on his heels already. Another bead of sweat broke out on his brow. He was lucky he'd only had the goods stolen back from him three years ago.

-o-o-o-

"Really, Ilena, if there are people in the city who already know who you are, and then you are surrounded by Immediate Family, how can you think you will keep it a secret?"

"Well…, it is still important," she shrugged. "We don't need the real title bandied about the streets every time I come out. If they call me Obi's Woman, that's better, even if they do figure out who I am eventually. I didn't know we'd run into one who knew me right off. ...Your own title should give it away just as fast, you know, unless you're going to have me coming into town on my own every time and meet you there like it's some secret rendezvous? I was amazed he was slow enough to have to have his memory jogged that hard first." He was still looking unhappy and she leaned in, "Unless you really want everyone to believe the Queen's Consort is getting away with an affair behind her back, just consider it another way of saying my name."

Obi had just a shiver of a chill run down his spine. "Never." Obi put his hand to his face. "Gods, woman. You are so difficult. You could have said so from the beginning."

"I was waiting to see if you'd figure it out, Obi," she sniffed at him. "I'm a bit disappointed you didn't."

"I'm sorry," he said, "...but, I wasn't the one who picked the name, remember?"

Ilena raised an eyebrow at him as they got walking again. "You still have to consider yourself, Obi."

Obi raised his head to the sky, then rolled his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sooo...what is my punishment going to be?"

Ilena looked at him, also out of the corner of her eye. "I get one blow in beforehand, and if I get in more, you don't get to punish me for them."

"Just when are we supposed to be fighting, again?" he looked at her severely.

She looked innocently away, "When we finally get to spar, of course. I haven't forgotten you won't let me test you anymore."

Obi grabbed her braid and pulled her head around so he could see her face. "It is much better if you say such things when you are looking me in the eye," he warned her, looking her in the eye now to prove his point.

Ilena stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his chest, looking him in the face. She was purring, and Obi pulled up short. "It is hard, Obi," she said seductively, "to look you in the eye and have you believe me, when I want to challenge you so badly, even if I am trying to be good and wait." She kissed him on the jaw and rested her cheek lightly on his so he could hear her softly say to him, "...especially since you guard me so much from fighting at all that all you will let me fight is only you in the end." She pulled back slightly and ran one finger down his lips, chin, and neck to be over his heart. "It really isn't fair, you know, Obi," she pouted. "When I really am very good - good enough that Black Oak is still afraid of me six years later."

Obi blinked. "Six...six years ago is when he saw you last?"

Ilena nodded. "That's why it took him so long to remember," she was still pouting.

"Ilena," Obi said exasperatedly again, "you were only nineteen."

"Yes. So?" She released him and shrugged, starting to walk off without him.

Obi grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He felt her fight her instinctive urge to shake off his grasp and force herself to let him do it. He went cold sober. He wrapped his arm around her and held her head. He kissed her long, until her body submitted to him again. "Ilena, no fights," he ordered, still holding her close to him. He waited until she nodded. "When you are ready, and sufficiently strong again, I will test you. I have to be able to know for myself before I can let you free in this. I cannot lose you...and if you are wounded, I will lose me." He looked her in the eye.

Ilena looked at him deeply, then ran a hand through his hair on the side of his head, suddenly becoming the concerned partner. Soothingly, she said, "I'll protect you, Obi. I will wait." She kissed him on the cheek and he stood with her, his head bowed.

When Thayne finally cleared his throat, Obi looked up at him, his eyes still just a little wild. Thayne raised an eyebrow at him. "Walking with the Queen is as difficult as I anticipated," Obi explained to him, "but walking with Obi's Woman is even more so."

Thayne sighed and all four of the guards got really close to the two of them and threatened him with cold looks, fingering their swords. He dropped his arms and let her go quickly in surprise. Henry grabbed Ilena and pulled her several steps away from Obi and he and Marcus interposed themselves between the two, back to back. While Marcus looked at Obi with a scowl and folded arms, Henry proceeded to give Ilena a scolding. When Obi raised his hand to stop them, Thayne and Petroi threatened him again and he held his peace. When Henry was done, he made Ilena promise to tone down her play and be more aware of herself. Marcus made Obi promise the same. The rest of the walk to the headquarters of the House, the four guards walked much closer to the two in the middle than they had before the interruption, in order to remind them to behave.

"You have all taken lessons from Miss Kiki," Obi sighed. He got cold looks. "See?" he said sadly to Ilena. She nodded sadly in return, but it wasn't long before she was smiling at him and they were walking companionably again, Obi's punishment completed.

When they arrived at the headquarters of the House, Petroi knocked the code knock on the door. The doorman checked him out, then let them in. Ilena let go of Obi before entering and walked behind him a half-step. Obi could feel her going straight and cool, and was sure her expression had become just as cool and distant as she felt to him. He just went as himself as always when he entered this place. Relaxed but aware and in full control. Petroi and Thayne had entered first, but then peeled off to either side until Obi and Ilena passed them, then they fell in before Henry and Marcus.

The four guards followed them up to stand in front of the dais. Obi walked up onto it to take his usual place. Ilena stopped in front of the dais and the four guards stood to either side of her, two on each side, in a line facing the Lieutenants and Obi. The Lieutenants, and even the whole room, had their eyes on Ilena. She stayed still and calm, looking only at Obi. When nothing else happened, the Lieutenants finally looked at Obi. "I think there is a thing you need to say, Ilena," Obi said to her. His voice was calm, but held just a little steel.

Ilena bowed to Obi. "I am sorry to be away so long, Obi," she said, holding the bow an appropriate amount of time for full humility, then rising again. Again, her eyes were only for Obi and she maintained a cool, calm demeanor.

"See that it doesn't happen again," he said to her, the slight steel, and a little coolness as well now, in his voice still.

"Yes, Obi," she said and he could hear that it was with practiced neutrality with just the right amount of humble inflection. She must have said it often this way to Marcovik.

Obi pointed to the position next to him and just slightly behind him, the advisor's position. "Sit here," he ordered her. She bowed and stepped up on the dais and obediently knelt in the place he had put her. Her face still was cool neutrality, and her eyes disinterested in the room. The guards moved into their places near Obi, but behind him and Ilena.

Obi now looked at the Lieutenants. "Report," he ordered them as always when he first came to visit. Danel was the first to look at Obi and open his mouth. He gave a calm report on the status of the household and its earning and the few important events that had occurred between the House and other Houses in the city, though there was nothing of major concern Obi needed to address. When he was done, Obi nodded and looked at the other two. They were both trying to come to grips with the unexpected beginning to this evening.

Finally Barakka, his arms crossed, leaned forward slightly with his eyes downcast. He sat upright and raised his eyes to Obi and began his report. He gave it dispassionately and completely, then sat with a slight attitude of rebellion, but kept his peace otherwise. Obi nodded at him in acceptance of the report, then looked at Landras. Landras looked at Obi, then looked at Ilena. Ilena sat dispassionately, not looking at anything in particular. Finally Landras shifted and scowled. Ilena's eyes shot to him and when he looked back up at her, her eyes held him pinned, scolding him without saying anything at all, her look cold and punishing.

Landras' eyes widened. After a brief moment, his eyes dropped and he bowed slightly. When he raised his head, he looked at Obi and gave his report as dispassionately as Ilena had been before. When he was done, Obi nodded. He looked at all three of the Lieutenants. "Now that she can walk again, I have brought Ilena with me as I promised. I expect the House to protect her when she comes into the city. Outside she will be known as 'Obi's Woman' so that the city will know that to touch her is death. Inside she will only answer to me. If there is a thing you need, you will ask it of me." He looked Danel in the eyes. Danel looked at Obi briefly, then bowed his head in acceptance of the orders. Obi looked Barakka in the eyes, ordering obedience without speaking. Barakka looked at him, glanced at Ilena who gave no reaction again, maintaining cool detachment, then looked back at Obi. A small smirk came upon his face and he bowed his head to Obi in acceptance as well. Obi looked to Landras. Landras could not meet his eyes. After waiting a sufficient amount of time, Obi looked to Ilena.

Ilena shifted positions slightly so she was directly facing Landras, remaining kneeling upright in a position of authority, though lesser than Obi's, drawing Landras' attention. She looked him in the eyes. "Landras," she said coolly and with firmness, "I have given Obi authority over the House. This has been evident already. He has already proven he is sufficient to it. If you have a thing to say, say it to him." She continued to look him in the eye firmly but without judgement, waiting for his obedience. Finally Landras looked down and bowed to Obi, but his face was grieved. Ilena released her hold on him and Obi picked it up.

When Landras looked up again at Obi, Obi held his eyes. "What is it you need, Landras?" he asked in the same voice he would use with Ilena. Landras seemed a little surprised by the touch of kindness he heard. He glanced at Ilena again and also saw just a little of the same thaw in her face. Still in surprise he looked back at Obi. He took strength and a breath. "Obi,...Mister Obi," he corrected himself, "is Missus Ilena come to stay among us? Or have you come to replace her?"

Obi smiled kindly at Landras. "Did I not just say it, Landras, that she is not to be away again for long periods of time, but to come frequently? And did she not say she would be obedient?"

This time, when Landras looked at Ilena, her face was soft for him and she bowed her head to him for half a breath, looking at him again with a smile in her eyes. Landras bowed himself to the ground. "Thank you, Mister Obi," he said. When he rose again, Obi looked him in the eye for a moment longer, seeing his eyes were now clear. He nodded once and looked to the other Lieutenants again while Ilena turned slightly again and returned to her place, not quite returning to her cool detachment but rather remaining calmly open.

Obi smoothly rose to his feet and walked over to Barakka and looked down at him. His slightly mocking smile matched Barakka's slight smirk. "I think you also have a thing to say to me," he challenged lightly.

Barakka looked down, his smirk becoming something more like a wry grin, then suddenly he snapped out his hand to grab Obi. Obi leaned just enough to dodge the grasping hand, grabbed Barakka's arm between one arm and his other hand, and twisted around so Barakka was pulled forward onto his face. Before he could catch his balance, Obi twisted the arm and pulled it around behind him and put his knee on Barakka's back, between his shoulderblades, holding the arm still. His eyes had changed to be hard, but a mocking grin was still on his face. Leaning over Barakka, so his quiet voice was directed at Barakka's ear, and putting pressure on the wrist and arm he was holding and more weight on his knee, but not so much he was unbalanced, he said, "You have already seen me once. I do not need to prove myself to you again, I think." His voice hissed. "Will you relent?"

Barakka was still a moment, then with speed and great strength due to his strong physique, he twisted out from under Obi, pulling on him with the arm Obi was holding. Obi immediately let go, but let the force of the pull bring his hands down to the dais. He lashed out with his feet, snatching Barakka from either side and smashing him back down to the ground. He was immediately on Barakka, one of his throwing daggers to the space just behind and below his ear. "Shall I take the ear as my prize and your punishment, Barakka?" he asked, the grin still on his face, the words hissing again. "Or shall I cut your neck and be done with you already?"

Landras bowed himself to Obi. "Please let him live," he begged calmly.

Obi did not move, nor take his eyes off of Barakka.

Danel reached out his hand and placed it on Barakka. "Please relent," he was also calm. "It is sufficient."

After another breath in, Barakka relaxed and relented. Obi slid his blade up the side of Barakka's head shaving the hairs behind and around his ear and up to his temple until there was a strip from the face all the way back to the neck around the ear that was now bald. He leaned over to say quietly in his ear, "I will give you until it grows back in to learn complete obedience to me. If you cannot maintain it after that, I will kill you. Is that understood, Barakka?"

Barakka closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Master Obi."

Obi held his dagger to Barakka's head still until he had collected up all the hairs that had been shaved in his hand, then he carefully backed away until he was out of reach and waited. Barakka carefully sat back into his place, his hands on his knees where they could be seen. He looked into Obi's glittering eyes calmly, then bowed his head, his face respectful finally. When he raised his head again, it was with calm pride. Obi slowly relaxed enough to move with smooth grace to Ilena. With one last look at Barakka and the other Lieutenants to be sure they would sit still, he looked at Ilena and handed her the hairs from Barakka's head. She held out her hand to accept them, bowing her head slightly. Obi put his blade away and sat next to her in his place.

"When the hairs have regrown to that length again, we will see if this House will still stand," he said so the room could hear him. Ilena's hands were busy as she smoothed out the hairs together into one tail, then began to braid them in a complicated braid. When she was done, she pinned the braid to Obi's jacket where it could be seen, his prize and badge of leadership of the House of the Queen of Knight, a reminder to Barakka and the House of their requirement to be obedient. When it had been placed, Obi looked out over the members of the House who had been watching the proceedings in quiet. They bowed to him as one and when they rose again, he was content, though his eyes glittered faintly still.

Ilena held out her hand to him. Obi took it and looked her in the eye. She looked back calmly, then bowed her head to him briefly, while not removing her eyes from him. When she was risen in place again, he slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, also without removing his eyes from hers. Truth be told, she almost lost it there and laughed in delight at a plan well executed, but Obi looked at her sternly until she recovered with a brief shudder and a calming intake of breath. When she was recovered she gripped his hand and he lowered their hands, though they continued the contact as Obi looked again at the Lieutenants. Both Ilena and Obi had smiles in their eyes and the pleased looks they rewarded the Lieutenants with were received also with smiles of the same kind. As everyone on the dais relaxed, Barakka shook his head at what had just been done, then put his hand to the cool place where his hair no longer kept his head warm, a small proud smile on his face. Landras looked at Ilena, glad to see her, his eyes soft for her and she smiled at him, a happy smile. Danel, looking at her also, opened his mouth and said to her, for all the House, "Welcome back, Missus Ilena. It is good to have you with us again."

She looked at Obi and he nodded. Looking at Danel she said, with her smile, "Thank you, Danel. It is good to be back." All the House relaxed and the room returned to its normal tenor and activity, though there were more smiles and lightheartedness in general than normal. Obi noted it and was content. His intention in bringing Ilena to the House of the Children of night had been met as well as all of his other requirements on Ilena. When they returned to their rooms that night, playing Obi and Obi's Woman lightly on the way, he made sure to reward Ilena and express his gratitude to her for her careful protection of him.


	6. The Mantle of a Princess

**CHAPTER 6 Shirayuki's Lesson on the Mantle of a Princess**

"Zen!?" Shirayuki's protestation was rather loud in his ear.

"Mmm?"

"It's morning!"

"And?" He burrowed his head deeper into her neck and held her so she couldn't struggle quite so much. "We got back too late last night. ...It's also the last day we'll be this alone, probably for the rest of our lives." She stopped struggling.

"Then let's go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight," she suggested after some contemplation.

"You said you wanted to work late again," he disagreed.

"I won't," she said firmly.

Zen sighed. "You are always very practical, Shirayuki. You will promise to come to dinner at the right time and not let us work through it again?"

"Yes, Zen," she said soberly. "I promise."

He kissed her one more time and let her pull him out of bed and lead them to the bath room that was as big as his previous bedroom had been. Probably his least favorite thing about it was how hard it was too keep it warm because it was so large. He really didn't like to be that cool first thing in the morning. It did help that Rutherford drew the bath early enough that the large pool of water was able to transfer some of the heat to the room. It was still cooler than his body temperature in the morning, especially now that there was another warm body in the bed with him each night. He wrapped his arms around Shirayuki again, from behind this time, and kissed her neck.

"Zen! You are not really awake are you, this morning?" She accused him.

"I suppose not," he said, a little grumpy.

Shirayuki noticed and turned to hold him for a moment, not really helping things. "I'm sorry, Zen. ...But really, we are already late to begin today."

"Shirayuki...have you remembered to take the tea to prevent pregnancies?"

Shirayuki held still. "Ah, yes, I did take some yesterday when I went to the pharmacy."

"Please continue to remember it. Until you have at least a personal maid, it is a thing easily forgotten."

She wavered, understanding his concern. "I will, Zen," but she bit her lip, not wanting to fight against him too much.

Zen also wavered. If he pushed her, she would probably cave, but she might also be as cranky after as he was now, before. Well, she had always been his push to further strength. He ran one finger up her back, making her shudder, and kissed her passionately, his own promise, and released her. "Very well." He turned from her to begin preparing for the day, satisfied when he saw the disappointed look on her face, though he didn't let on he'd seen it.

Shirayuki stood where he'd left her for a moment, one hand curled to her heart as she did unconsciously when she was concerned. When she finally clenched it and turned to her own morning routine, he sighed silently to himself. Some days she was too strong. He went to her and grabbed her arm and brought her back to his arms. "No, Shirayuki. That isn't right. I seem to remember asking you to be obedient to me. You've chosen again to be obedient to what you think others are expecting of us." He was frowning at her and his eyes were stern. Shirayuki looked at him with wide eyes. "When you made your decision just now, what were you thinking of?" he asked her, leading her to understanding.

"Ah...that I really did want to be with you, and I didn't want to say no because you wanted it so much and had been thinking of me, but that since we did have a lot to do today we might be okay, especially since we would have others to strengthen us throughout the day." Her face fell. "But, I probably still wouldn't have been okay. I would have thought of it all day, that I had disappointed you and frustrated myself, and then I wouldn't know how to face you properly tonight." She was looking down now, still, as she understood. "I'm sorry, Zen," she said quietly.

He ran his hand over her hair from the top of her head, around her ear, and along her jaw until his fingers were under her chin. He lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye. She looked at him, her eyes accepting his position. "What am I, Shirayuki?" he asked her with soft authority.

"The Regent of Wilant," she answered obediently.

"Who has higher authority in this place?"

"...No one."

He looked her in the eye until she understood it. "Who has the right to prevent what I will or will not do?"

Her eyes widened just slightly. While Zen was very humble, for a ruler, and he never pressured anyone outside the bounds of reason for them to be able to make the best decision they could, his authority was still absolute if he chose to wield it. He suspected that because of his personal choice in how he handled this particular part of his role, she still had not fully understood it. She was certainly taking her time to consider it properly now, and he waited patiently. She needed to understand this in order to be able to be as obedient as he had asked her to be from when Ilena had held her painful class for them to understand how to use jealousy to protect themselves and each other. Her stance changed just slightly. She was now standing straight with strength, but also was pliable in his arms, giving herself to him. "No one, Zen," she answered soberly.

Zen nodded once, just as sober. He held her eyes a moment longer until she was ready to receive his next words. "What are you, Shirayuki?"

Her brow furrowed, not sure where he was going now. It took her a moment before she looked up at him again, her eyes a little wide again. "First Princess of Clarines." He held her patiently. She had for a long time always been unsure of her right to be with him. This doubt still sat within her, he could tell, even after all her hard work to make it so herself. Even after Ilena had made her think it every minute of every day for the last two and a half months.

When that was settled in her he tested her. "Who has higher authority in this place?"

A brief pause, then quietly, "You."

"And...?" he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"...No one else," she was still quietly sober. He could see she was beginning to feel the weight and responsibility of that thought and she shuddered as the mantle of her title fell upon her. He continued to hold her close, helping her to bear up under it, knowing how heavy it was, but he made her still look him in the eye.

"Who has the right to prevent what you will or will not do?" he asked the final question.

"Only you," she answered correctly.

He pulled her head to his chest and felt eyelashes brush past as her eyes closed. He let her rest for a moment. "Can you understand, Shirayuki, why it is so important that you only look to me and are obedient to no one else?" He could think of any number of reasons, from treason in the hearts of evil men, to his own loss of his single most important support, to watching her be torn apart by the wildcat ladies or the wily old dogs of the court she had not had to face as of yet.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, and nodded in his chest. He ran his hand down her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. "Being obedient to only me, Shirayuki, means that I can protect you, and in doing that, protect me." He lifted her face again to look into her eyes soberly, pleading slightly. "Please help me protect us both," he asked her. "When you are not sure, ask me. I will lead you rightly."

"I will, Zen," she promised.

He leaned to her and kissed her. Then to reinforce his lesson, he took her gently and made her his again. He chose to make all the world to wait upon them, though it was not his usual choice to wield his power in this manner, because she needed to understand it was their right and because she had not been obedient at the beginning.

Mitsuhide and Kiki, waiting at the door in the hall, stood with their backs to it at rest attention. Even they would not scold Zen this morning, understanding the importance of the lesson he had taught.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki was thinking deep, serious thoughts as she walked to the wing where she would find the young ladies of the court. Her guards walked at her pace, keeping silence in respect for her mood. They were also frowning off people who looked as if they might interrupt her thoughts. She herself did not see them, so lost in her mind she was at that moment. Until this time, she had been acting, she realized. Playing at being the princess, without really understanding what it truly meant. Not that she hadn't been sincere. She had done what she thought was right, and it hadn't been wrong, it just hadn't been with full comprehension.

When she was standing in front of a person she raised her eyes and looked them in the eye. She couldn't know that a new thing was in hers - a deep penetrating look of authority that had been missing until that time. "Maria, I require a personal maid," she said calmly to the young woman in front of her. "Regent Zen and I will be leaving in less than a week to go on a formal progression throughout Wilant, with Princess Ilena and Lord Obi, that will last three months. I will require you to come with us. Orders for you to move into the Regent's quarters are being prepared this morning. Please prepare yourself."

The dark curly hair fell forward as the slender, well dressed lady curtseyed and bowed her head to Shirayuki. "Yes, Princess Shirayuki."

Shirayuki paused momentarily as Maria stood again and looked in her eyes again. "Thank you," she said soberly, then turned and moved to continue to her next destination.

Delia, the hairdresser would be moved in this day to begin training under Rutherford. Maria would be moved in the next day so that both Rutherford and Delia could help her learn her duties. Zen had told her at their morning meeting that he would be getting a new office aide this day and that she was also someone Ilena had highly recommended as her head nurse. Shirayuki wasn't sure Darla would work in the end as the head nurse, as much as she was motherly and could help people feel at ease. It was this she was thinking about the most. Just as her position held great responsibility, so would those she called up to help her.

The nurses would have the most responsibility when it came to teaching the children and leading them rightly, particularly the girls. Shirayuki was thinking of Ilena's nurse, Leah. Because she had been all Ilena had from the time her family had been murdered, Leah had been her greatest influence, and Petroi her second greatest. Even Zen had been influenced the most in his life by Mitsuhide and his own brother had been second because Izana had been required to spend most of his time ruling the kingdom. It should not be a decision made lightly or because of a mere like of a person.

So, was Darla really someone she should call up? She had no children of her own, never having been married. Would she really be someone who could be considered a good match as a nurse? Shirayuki was having trouble seeing it. At most, she could see her as a lady-in-waiting to keep herself company, but now that she understood that they would be so close to her all the time, she was again reconsidering. Because they would be part of the household that would be protecting her, Zen, and the children, living in the next room over even, they would have to be someone she could really trust.

Shirayuki stopped in a small courtyard and leaned back against a pillar, looking up at the sky. In her mind she could see the night of the dinner that had been her last test for Zen in choosing his princess. The assassins had all decided to come out of the woodwork that night, having been hired to prevent her from becoming the princess - leading to the fact she now had four guards following her all the time. But that night, Ilena had gone into her room with her, helped her get ready for bed, then been joined by Ilena's guards through the window secretly to protect her. And it hadn't been just them. Obi and his two guards had joined them as well so that she had woken to six other people in her room. While it had been surprising and odd to her then, now she understood. She also understood why she had missed them when they left.

To her, they had become friends and people she could rely on in any circumstance. If she could, she would call Obi and Ilena and have them come be with her in the Regent's suite. Shirayuki closed her eyes, wishing. They could even sleep on the floor in the bedroom again. Zen must feel this way about Mitsuhide and Kiki. At least they could be across the hall for him, when they were here in the castle, but there wasn't room in the wing for Obi, Ilena, and their whole household. Shirayuki's heart hurt, and it wasn't helping, trying to justify it. She wanted to move Zen into her room at the wing she had left instead of moving in with him. All those she trusted the most were there.

Shirayuki took a breath and stood on her feet again. She looked at her guards. Leon had been the gate guard in Wistal when she had begun here in Clarines. She had passed him every time she had visited Zen, in and out the gate, before she had become a court pharmacist apprentice and moved into the castle servant's quarters. While she hadn't seen him much since then, he had always smiled for her and been very happy to see her come. The fact that he had followed her here and had done all he could to work to become one of her personal guards made her heart soft for him. As Ilena had called Marcus and Thayne her favorites because they had worked hard to make her want them, so Leon could be said to be a favorite in the same way to Shirayuki. She pictured him in the Regent's suite, and was content. She would find that comforting. She came to herself and realized she had been staring at him and he was smiling at her. She could feel herself blush at the realization and she smiled shyly at him.

Turning, she looked at Sam. Sam she had only met here in Wilant because of Leon and the first assassination attempt on her life by the Lord of Tarc. She had never seen him until he had walked up in the library to speak with her and her protector that Ilena had set over her. Leon had said that he was the 'president' of those among the soldiers who wanted to see her become Zen's princess. He was a calm influence on Leon, and on occasion a steadying influence for her when she needed one. She wasn't sure why he was one who wanted her as princess, but she had learned to trust him and to lean on him these last two and a half months.

"Sam," she called him.

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki?" he asked her. He had also been watching her since she had been looking at him.

"Why did you follow me? For what reason did you want to see me become princess?"

His eyes smiled slightly, but he remained serious otherwise, matching her own mood. "I think you are looking for the answer that is normally secret, but I shall give it to you." Shirayuki nodded. "King Izana asked me to," he said simply.

Shirayuki was surprised. "The King did?" Sam nodded. Shirayuki frowned. "Do you still only follow me for that reason?"

Sam shook his head. "You asked me to follow you, also. It has been my pleasure to walk with you and see your strength grow."

Shirayuki considered it. It was like Mitsuhide had been asked to follow Zen by Izana, and even like Raji's advisor and aide Sakaki. Just because someone else who cared about where she was going and how and set someone to walk with her on that path, that didn't mean they should be rejected. She looked Sam in the eye. If Izana had picked this one for her, and she found strength in his presence, she should trust in it. She pictured him in the Regent's suite and also found comfort in it. She nodded and Sam bowed his head slightly to her.

She turned to Brian next. When she had selected Brian and Kirk, she had been thinking of aides to help her in her work mostly. They were the sons of lords who she had carefully selected so that she wouldn't put stress on their families when she kept them for probably the rest of their lives as her aides. She already had experience in understanding that much working in the Rose office. Competence, the capacity to work with her and understand her needs, a proper level of nobility. They both already had everything she could want there, and they had been her best supporters when she had been hard tested by the lords, thereby passing their own test. She had been surprised to learn when they had been tested on the list by Mitsuhide and Kiki that they were also very good as far as guards went, to the point of being nearly as good with the sword as Zen's head aides in Shirayuki's untrained eyes. In that matter she felt very safe when they were with her. But, would it be better to have them aides only? Or could she be comfortable with them in the Regent's suite?

She knew Zen was having the hardest time with the Malkin brothers when it came to bringing them into the suite as well. Having nobility that close felt strange somehow. Nobility was not servants after all, even though staff or aide was certainly acceptable. It was easier with Kiki and Mitsuhide. Because they were married they were in a different room across the hall, but Zen had said that morning that he wasn't quite sure what to do with Tairn. His lady wife might struggle with being that closed in and make his life miserable there until Tairn had to move out again, back to the lord's wings. It felt to Shirayuki like Dane would stay in the Regent's wing, even if he got married. He was so much like Ilena and Obi after all. But what about Brian and Kirk?

Shirayuki frowned slightly as she lifted her eyes to look into Brian's eyes, though it smoothed as she set herself to judging him. He looked into her eyes with clear determination, knowing he was being judged. He stood at rest attention, his hands behind his sturdy back, his size belying his speed and grace. For protection, he made her feel the most secure, for all it made her a little nervous to think of him in the Regent's suite. "Brian. ...I want you. Will you come? Even if it means moving out of the lord's wing?"

Brian put his hand to his chest and bowed formally. "I would be honored, Princess Shirayuki."

"Will it interfere with your future goals, to be in the Regent's suite?" she wanted to make sure.

He hesitated as he looked at her. Solemnly he said, "Princess Shirayuki, I want to say to you that you should not concern yourself with such things, but having been behind you now over two months, I know that you will concern yourself with it anyway and it will not help you." He considered what he should say. "Because to me it is an honor and not a burden to serve you and the Regent, I will not allow anything to come into my life that should become an interference to that service. ...Does this answer you?"

Shirayuki looked at him, her eyebrows raised slightly. She had forgotten that those who served, and served with pleasure, kept themselves reserved to that service. It was no wonder Zen continued to say that as long as his aides were happy he was happy also, particularly when it came to their personal lives. Her face softened for Brian. "Thank you for reminding me. But, Brian, like Regent Zen, I also want to see those who follow me happy for themselves also, rather than only content in their service. If there is a thing that you desire, I hope you will open your mouth to me."

Brian bowed to her. "Thank you Princess Shirayuki. I shall remember it." He gave her a small smile and Shirayuki could see the approval in his eyes.

Shirayuki turned to Kirk. He knew by now what her purpose was of course, and he stood steady for her. The smile he always carried with him was still in his eyes, but seemed slightly subdued. He had an ache he was covering. She was surprised she could see it. "Is there someone else you love?" she asked him and was surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth.

Kirk's eyes opened wide. He was also surprised, enough that for a moment he had no answer at all. Then he went to a rueful smile. "Princess Shirayuki has seen a thing, then?"

"Eh, ah," she said embarrassed, "not until just now, and I'm afraid I have no idea how…?" She turned the fingers of one hand inside the other, in minor distress that she had caused him distress.

Kirk held up a hand, palm out, to calm her, his usual smile on his face. His eyes were soft for her. All she really knew of him, other than his level of mental competency and ability to work with her, was that he was the third son of a landed baron from a barony near Lyrias and he was an ambitious ambidextrous fighter who enjoyed sparring with Kiki left-on-left. "Princess Shirayuki, it is all right," he soothed her. "It is an old love. There's a researcher in Lyrias who I have wished I could pull away from her books. Following you reminds me of her in many ways." He was a bit rueful again.

Shirayuki frowned slightly. "Kirk, I would not like to remind you of pain always."

Kirk shook his head. "It is not a thing to worry about, Princess. It is more because I have been thinking on it as we are headed there soon." He waited for her.

Shirayuki took a calming breath. "If you are willing, I would like to meet her when we are there. I am well aware that there are many unrequited loves there," she smiled at him echoing his rueful smile. "Head Pharmacist Shidan will be alone with his pained heart the remainder of his life, I'm afraid, as Head Pharmacist Garak will not be married to anything other than her work. I have worked for both of them and I think it will be this way unless something as strong as Ilena should stir their lives."

Kirk nodded his head. "Indeed, it is as you say. If we can find her among the books, I'll introduce you, but I'm not sure there will be any benefit."

"Well, regardless, I should like to know it. There are many I met when I was there, after all." She looked at him kindly, then moved to judge him as well. If he could have his love met, she would be happy for him. He was a kind man with much to be said for him, including gentleness that covered a core of steel. He always showed to her the gentleness, but the steel was evident when he faced lords who were being difficult and when he was on the list. He had been her best champion in front of the lords who had been her enemies, standing as firmly for her as Maria had stood in the face of the young ladies of the court who had been scathing against Shirayuki. His gentle and kind humor reminded her of Obi, and Kirk often helped her in the same way Obi did when he put her at ease so that she could face a problem more calmly. Truth be told, if she had not already met Zen, she would be attracted to Kirk in that way as well. She blushed slightly at the thought. That might not be a good thing, actually.

She took a deep breath and tried again, the shook her head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kirk. I have thought a thing that I cannot unthink and now I am thrown off. Can I come back to it? This is still very hard for me."

He smiled at her. "You have done well to come this far, Princess. It will wait, I'm sure."

She sighed. "Thank you. I won't take overly long."

Kirk bowed slightly and Shirayuki began to walk again, trying to take her mind off of the things she was thinking. But she was still supposed to think about these things seriously, and she couldn't go to the pharmacy to do her work until she was done, for it was distracting her too much. Her mind went back to the ladies-in-waiting, then back to a niggling thing in the back of her mind. Her feet took her first to Ilena, because of it.

"Ah, Mistress Shirayuki!" Ilena was pleased to see her and came walking up to take her hands. "But don't you have work to be doing?"

"Yes, I do, Ilena," Shirayuki sighed, glad to see Ilena was walking so well now. "But Zen has also set me to asking the ladies-in-waiting to come to the Regent's suite and it has sufficiently distracted me that I cannot go until it's done."

"Ah," a knowing light came to Ilena's eyes. She led Shirayuki to the couch and sat her down, then handed a mikan to Leon to peel for Shirayuki. She sat next to Shirayuki, sitting upright and proper, in the position she took when she supported Shirayuki. "Who have you determined so far, and who have you asked?"

Shirayuki took a breath. "Delia will come today to begin to learn her additional duties from Rutherford - Zen's manservant since he was young." Ilena nodded. "I've called up Maria just now. She'll be brought in tomorrow to learn from the both of them." Ilena looked at her calmly, accepting the news without comment. Shirayuki looked away, a little nervous. "I have judged three of the four who follow me, but was unable to continue further because it became overwhelming." Ilena smiled a small, understanding smile. Shirayuki took a breath and looked back at Ilena. "I've determined that I need further understanding before facing Darla. At best at the moment I can only see bringing her in to comfort me as a lady-in-waiting only, and that seems extraneous as well as wasteful of her time as I'm too busy to just sit about visiting. At the same time I'm feeling like I've already promised it to her."

"Have you actually talked to her about it?" Shirayuki shook her head. "From my memory we've only attempted to win her to your cause, which is not the same thing, is it?"

Shirayuki pondered on that, then nodded. "That's true." She took a breath and settled. If at a later time she wanted a companion, Delia would still likely be available, and she could call on her any time. Shirayuki looked at Ilena in the eye, a little sadly. "Who I really would like to have with me is you and Obi. When all of you left my room and I came back to it empty, I was surprised to find myself lonely. I would take all of you, if I could."

Ilena smiled. "Do we feel like a family of cats, then?"

Shirayuki wondered if she had offended Ilena and her eyes went worried and wide.

Ilena laughed a gentle laugh. "It's okay, Mistress Shirayuki. We would hope that we would make you feel so, truly. If you find comfort with us, we are content with it. Master Zen has shown us the plans of the castle and the Regent's wing this yesterday, and it is sadly not possible. He's made us to stay here in this wing, making it my wing entirely, so you'll still know where to find us when you need peace and a cat or two to pet to bring you back to calm." She smiled and Shirayuki relaxed.

"But, I still wish for you to be closer," Shirayuki complained. "It's not just the calmness, but also the support and...the protection." She paused and bit her lip. "I trust my guards and am very glad for their strength and the security I feel when I'm with them, but there's something I can't name properly about the protection you and your household bring to me. I had the thought that if I could, I would bring Zen here instead of me going there. ...There is almost a sterile feeling to that wing and it is stuffy for all that it is far too grand." Shirayuki sighed. "I'm sorry for complaining." She looked down at her hands.

Ilena was quiet for a while, pondering what Shirayuki had said. "Part of it is the sense of family, I think Mistress. While it is just you and Zen and his manservant, and Mitsuhide and Kiki across the hall, there is not much life to be had in the place you are in. As you bring in your men-at-arms and ladies-in-waiting that will change, for you will be bringing in your family." She paused waiting for Shirayuki. Shirayuki thought on it a moment, then looked up into Ilena's eyes. When Ilena was content with what she saw, she continued. "We are already family by adoption, marriage, and assignment from farther back in time, thus the connection is already stronger, but it will be built up with the others as you spend time together. This is another reason Zen does not wish to delay it. For all that I am sure the thought of it is uncomfortable for you right now, he and you are both lonely there. The sooner you can build your new family, the better. Then it will be a place you can be comfortable in."

Shirayuki's brow furrowed and she worked to understand this new way of thinking about it. "Just this morning," she said slowly, "Zen worked hard to teach me what it really means to be the First Princess of Clarines. He did his best to help me feel the mantle of it, and it was sobering. I've been considering this from that point of view." She looked up at Ilena again. "It was this understanding that gave me pause with regard to Darla. I've understood why the position of nurse is so important and why you've said you have worked hard to find those who might be acceptable. I need to meet with them also so that I might understand it further and chose who will come." She paused a moment. "I'll be going next to the Rose office from here to see Lady Brianna with my own eyes."

When Ilena raised a surprised eyebrow, Shirayuki added, "In our morning meeting this morning, Zen told me of her and that you had found her an acceptable head nurse candidate. Even if I don't choose her, I would like to understand what qualities such a candidate should have. Seeing the example you've set will help me." Ilena nodded, her eyes pleased within her calm face. "I'll also think on it being a family group, not just of Zen and me and our children. There may be a way for that to help me also." Shirayuki promised. Ilena smiled slightly with her face this time.

Shirayuki sat up straighter and looked Ilena directly in the eyes, the same as she had Maria, and Ilena responded immediately with a respectful listening attitude, her eyes flashing just briefly with surprise and pride at the new look in her mistress's eyes. "Ilena, who was it that was my guard in the library, that first protected me? Obi said he was your best agent when I asked him at the time, but I never learned his name."

Ilena raised an eyebrow. "Will you speak with him, Mistress Shirayuki?" Shirayuki nodded once firmly. "If you will wait, I'll call him so that you may properly know him." Shirayuki allowed it and Ilena turned her head slightly away. After a brief pause she said, "He will be here shortly. Will you have the mikan Leon has peeled for you while we wait?"

Leon leaned over and passed the fruit to Shirayuki obediently. Shirayuki took it and began to eat it, enjoying the mild sweetness again. Marcus handed a peeled mikan to Ilena and she thanked him and also ate while they waited. Shirayuki blinked in surprise. She looked around the room, seeing it for the first time as it was. "Ah...that is surprising indeed. How long have I been doing that here, Ilena?"

Ilena looked at her mildly. "Probably since before, when I was in the medical wing, Mistress."

Shirayuki looked at her in shock. "Surely not?!"

Ilena nodded calmly. "It was the beginning of you learning it, Mistress. Can you remember when Rio and Leah became background for you? I think you never did have any distress at all about having Thayne in the room when he came, so it should have been before that."

Shirayuki blinked a few times. "No, I cannot imagine it, but still, it was only a few days after Rio and Leah came, I think."

"Oh?" Ilena raised an eyebrow slightly, "then you already have been very good since the beginning. I take it that Rutherford has been no trouble for you, then."

Shirayuki blushed slightly. "No, but I was surprised by him the first time as it was unexpected. Zen didn't tell me and I wasn't prepared."

Ilena politically looked at her mikan and took another section and ate it without comment, but her face said she was neither surprised, nor very pleased for Shirayuki's sake that Zen had forgotten.

Shirayuki hurried on, "He's been very kind and has helped me endlessly to feel as comfortable as possible, knowing that it's his responsibility to help me become used to it." She kept it vague, though she meant both Zen and his manservant.

"That's good, then," Ilena said noncommittally. She lifted her head and turned it to the door, lifting an eyebrow at Henry. Henry went to the door and opened it just as the hand of the person on the other side was raised to knock on it.

Ilena had moved to stand just to the other side of Shirayuki, near the head position and facing the door, leaving the rest of her mikan on the table until this business should be done. Henry let the man into the office. He was shorter than Marcus and thin like Henry. He had a calm yet friendly demeanor, as Shirayuki remembered. He'd been able to keep her calm and distracted the whole time he'd been protecting her, giving her instructions in such a way that she could easily follow them without panicking. He was someone she'd instinctively trusted and he'd seemed to be like Obi when she'd thought about it later. Shirayuki was just a little surprised to see that in the light of the day that spilled through the windows of the Lower office he was older than he'd first appeared to her in the darker library roughly two months ago. She presumed it must have been because of his size that she'd thought he was younger, like Ryuu was often considered younger than he was because he was shorter than most people his age.

"Princess Shirayuki, this is your guardian from that time, Tanner," Ilena introduced him. "He's an Agent with specific duties and qualifications that you've already experienced."

Shirayuki looked at him closely and he took the scrutiny calmly. "Thank you for protecting me, Tanner."

The slight man bowed to her formally. "It is my honor," he said to her, confirming her suspicion that Ilena had set him to protect her in secret until now, even though she had the four obvious guards.

Shirayuki paused. There was a thing she wasn't sure about. "Ilena," she said slowly, "I understand that you've set Tanner to watch over me from a distance, but if I should wish to bring him into the suite, what effect does that have to your purposes?"

Ilena paused briefly. "I think that will depend on what your purpose is, Mistress Shirayuki, if you will tell it first?"

"I would like to have him come to watch over my firstborn son." Shirayuki was able to say it calmly, from the position of First Princess of Clarines. Tanner froze just briefly. "I would like him to come now rather than later so that he may also be part of the 'family', as you have described it, as we are forming it. Though...if it seems more prudent to you that he remain in the shadows until we near that time, I would know it." Shirayuki lifted her eyes to Ilena finally and looked at her.

Ilena was looking at Tanner, her eyes judging now also, calculating her position, then she looked at Shirayuki. "He's capable of performing his duty if he may say he is merely a manservant and is allowed to still be free to move about the castle so that he can still follow you. ...However, Mistress, that is a position that Master Zen must choose the candidate for." Ilena looked at Shirayuki with a rebuke in her eyes as companion to her words. "If you would have him for that position, you must take him to the Regent and receive his approval first. Understand, that when you speak to him, you are only making a request in his ears. He may hear your plea and he may rejected it. Set your expectations accordingly." Ilena relented slightly. "Even if he will reject it, Tanner will still follow you. If you need him you may call for him."

Shirayuki looked into Ilena's eyes, seeing the Second Princess and her instructor looking back at her. Shirayuki bowed her head slightly to Ilena. "Thank you. I'll consider it carefully." Shirayuki looked back at Tanner. Her thoughts did not appear on her face. She rose and looked back at Ilena. "I'd like to speak with the nurse candidates tomorrow if possible, or the next day at the latest. Please see that they're informed. I'll meet with them in the Lotus office in the morning the day they can arrive."

Ilena bowed to her. "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki."

Shirayuki turned back to Tanner. "Please walk with me," she ordered and passed him to go to the door. Brian opened the door for her and five left the Lower office. When the door was closed, Ilena grinned a very satisfied grin. Though she wasn't sure it was going to be an honored request at all, it had been a fun turn of events. She really liked Tanner, too, and thought he was very good for Shirayuki, and agreed with her that he would be very good in the handling of young children. It was also good that Zen had finally moved to strengthen Shirayuki. Ilena went back to her work of preparing for the trip. That morning's meeting had just barely finished before Shirayuki had arrived and there was much to be doing.

Shirayuki walked slowly, needing the time to consider if this was the time to present her request to Zen or not. Just because she was impatient didn't mean that Zen had the time, or inclination to listen to her on this busy day of getting ready for the progress coming up. She also needed to understand the best way to present her request. "Tanner, what is your experience with children?" she asked him. He was walking a step behind her. It was a bit of an awkward way to have a conversation with him, but she understood he was being respectful.

"I'm the oldest of nine children, Princess Shirayuki. It was my responsibility to help my mother with them when my father was working."

Shirayuki considered that. "Do you not have any of your own, then?" Tanner hesitated. "Ah, I'm sorry. I do understand that the lives of those who follow are considered private, however in this matter, I find it to be an important question."

"I understand," he forgave her forwardness. "I do not now have children."

Well, that was open ended. He could have had some or one and lost them. He might be considering them in the future but not be decided yet. It was difficult to say and it sounded like he didn't want to say it. Still having the responsibility he'd had growing up, that was fairly significant. Shirayuki rubbed her temple. This was all becoming more complicated than she had anticipated. For all she'd practiced testing people and learning their strengths and qualifications until this time, now that it had become this serious to her, it had also become a difficult thing. They were passing another courtyard and she stepped into it and paused, taking a deep breath. She was picking up too many things without being able to set any of them down. She closed her eyes briefly, then turned to Kirk.

She looked at him again, and he looked at her compassionately, standing calmly for her. "Kirk, will you come? I need your strength also."

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki, I will come," he said. She nodded her head once after looking at him just a moment longer.

Turning to look at Tanner one more time, she stood straight, her eyes bright and clear. "I will have you come, Tanner, for I also need you. If Zen will not have you in the suite, then I will still have you to follow my firstborn in secret the same as you follow me. If the child should happen to see you, then you won't disguise yourself from him but will begin to gently lead him. If in the end he should have more than one guardian to make his path secure, it surely will not be an evil against him."

Tanner bowed to her, "Yes, Princess Shirayuki. I shall remember it."

Shirayuki considered. "I very much would like to speak to Zen on it today, but I will need more time to properly present my case. ...Will you stay close by enough that I may call you if I'm able to effect my plan today?"

"Yes, Princess, I'll remain close enough."

Shirayuki relaxed somewhat. "And, if I must wait until we return, please come to me and remind me of it. ...It's because I often lose my thoughts when they are not written down to remind me that I must actually accomplish them when I'm thinking of them. I wouldn't have you weighed down with sorrow that I've neglected you when it has been an honest and sad truth that my mind has moved on to other things. If you were my research project, I might not forget it, but after three months of travel, I'm not likely to remember." Shirayuki smiled sadly at her own weakness, then her eyes opened wide. "Tanner, are you organized?"

Tanner looked at her just a little puzzled. 'Yes, I suppose one could say that. I did have to help with my siblings, after all. There were many things to be coordinated in their care."

"Do you write well?" she asked.

"Ah, well, passably, I suppose. Like Mistress Ilena and all of the Children, I'm much better at memorization than writing, though I can do it."

Shirayuki looked at him, curious. "How well do you memorize?"

Tanner smiled. "I could still repeat back for you the entire proceedings of the Lord's Court, if you cared to hear it all again."

"You were there?" she asked. "And...that was rather long. I'm sure I don't need to hear it again."

"I was watching over you then also, and yes, it was rather long, but I thought it a useful example for you."

"Very well," Shirayuki made her decision. "I hereby appoint you as my secretary until such time as I'm able to convince Zen that you should follow my son, to teach and lead him. Having you where Zen can see you and understand what I see in you will win him to my cause more quickly than my words will. It will also place you where you can protect me more closely, but still secretly."

Tanner smiled a slow smile. "You have become rather crafty, Princess."

"Thank you," she said, her own smile coming slightly to her face. "Come with me, then, and I'll introduce you to Zen so that he may know." Tanner bowed and Shirayuki continued on her way to the Rose office, more calm now that she had resolved two of the three remaining persons on her list.


	7. Shirayuki Wields her Power

**CHAPTER 7 Shirayuki Wields her Power**

There was a single knock on the Rose office door and it opened. The only persons not in the room were Shirayuki or Obi, so Zen lifted his head. When he saw it was Shirayuki, he smiled, though when it was with an additional person, he lifted an eyebrow and set down his pen. "What may do for you, Shirayuki?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Zen," she answered him, "I know there's much to be doing today, however I haven't been able to let go what you requested of me."

Zen sighed. "Well, that's not unexpected from you, though I wish I'd been able to delay it for the sake of your _Olin Maris_ work still to be done."

Shirayuki waved her hand. "I'll have sufficient time, since I worked late last night. It's your schedule I hope to not interfere with too much." Zen nodded, waiting. Shirayuki indicated the slight man who'd followed her in. "Zen, this is Tanner. He's accepted my appointment to be my secretary. As I was thinking on who I already knew, I remembered him from the time I was targeted in the library. I was suitably impressed with his handling of my panic, in keeping me calm at a time it was necessary in order to keep me safe, that I thought of him again. I'll keep Leanna as my assistant in the Lotus office, as she already has the time for that position, but Tanner will aid me in not forgetting the things that I'll readily forget otherwise. He has the time that she doesn't. Also...Ilena has already set him to watch over me from before."

Zen's eyes went sharp and he looked at Tanner closely. "You're one of Mother's Children?"

"Yes, Regent," Tanner answered respectfully.

Zen was quiet for just a moment. "Call Obi to me." There was quiet and then Zen nodded and looked back at Shirayuki. "I'll be happier with you having one of Ilena's Agents with you. It'll be easier for me to know where you are and to talk with you if there is immediate need. Tanner will be able to be your translator."

Shirayuki was pleased that this plan had been the better one to go with. "I've also confirmed with Leon, Sam, Brian, and Kirk that they will come." She paused and looked over her shoulder at Leon, "Ah, that is I've assumed it for Leon as he's already followed me here." He grinned and bowed, his hand over his heart. "Also I've informed Maria to be prepared to be moved. ...At this time I'm waiting to ask Darla. It isn't the time to ask her. I have asked Ilena to call for the nurse candidates as soon as possible and will interview them when they come." Shirayuki looked around the room. She was disappointed that Lady Brianna hadn't arrived yet. "I would like to visit with Lady Brianna today, if possible, to understand what it is that Ilena has looked for in her candidates so that I may consider it properly."

Shirayuki paused, frowning slightly at Zen. He was looking pleased that she had so quickly acted to place her people beside her and with consideration. "Zen, will you show me the castle plans, please? I would understand a thing about the Regent's wing."

Zen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Alright," he said and stood. Mitsuhide went immediately to the map case and pulled out the map and carried it to the table as Zen moved to it. Shirayuki followed him to look at the map. Zen pointed out to her where they were in the offices, and where the Regent's wing was. She asked him to show her where the medical wing was and the aide's residential wing where the Department of Intelligence offices were now.

She sighed. It really was very bad. The offices were most central, she supposed, but the Regent's wing was off to the south, the Intelligence offices far to the northwest, and the medical wing to the central northeast, just below the barracks in the upper northeast. "Zen, this is really very terrible. I knew there was a lot of walking, but this makes it all the more obvious." Zen nodded slightly, looking at her, wondering what was in her mind. "What's the most important consideration in where the Regent's living quarters is placed, Zen?" she asked.

"Security from outside and internal attacks," he answered her.

"Then why is it placed so far from the barracks, Zen?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

He blinked at her. "I don't know," he answered her. "I do know that there is an extra wall around it."

"I don't recall walls stopping Obi very well," she answered.

"No," Zen grinned.

Shirayuki took a deep breath and Zen centered and opened his ears to hear her request. "Zen, I do not like the Regent's quarters," she looked at him calmly. "I don't want to raise my children there. It is both too sterile and too ostentatious. It is also too small." Zen's eyebrows went up at it being called small, but really, he did agree. "It may be an unreasonable request, but I would like to ask you to have new quarters built for us, here." She pointed to an open area that was between the medical wing and the aide's wing and not too far off the central area. "This will place us closer to the pharmacy, where I still hope to spend approximately half my time, within the same distance to the offices as before, closer to the garrison for our protection but still far enough away from the exterior walls, and...it will let us be closer to our family." She put her finger on the aides' wing. Zen had a slow smile spread across his face at the last, but still he waited.

"I would like for it to have enough rooms and interior courtyards to be open and full of light, rather than enclosed and dark, like the jail is, and to fit all of those that we need with us around the outside with the royal family quarters towards the center so that we are truly protected on all sides. If we would like to have a pool separate from our bath, we can consider that, but I don't need a swimming pool as a bath. If there are a sufficient number of rooms, then we may all have privacy to the degree that it is necessary and not feel like we are all sleeping on top of each other. If we have more than two children that will become essential." Tanner nodded but was not noted overly much. "The current nursery is too small for more than that, and having our staff all lined up in beds in one room seems to be far to militaristic, or like a sad orphanage. I would like for us to be a happy family, rather than a regimented gathering of orphans, Zen. Even I am becoming claustrophobic like Obi and Ilena in this place." She pointed at the Regent's wing but wouldn't touch it. "Even at the same time as I feel like a lost child in it." She looked up at him slyly. "And you do not feel any different."

Zen grinned at her. "No, I don't," he agreed with her. He pointed to another large wing on the east of the castle grounds. "This is my mother's wing. It is very much as you have described and it the real Regent's wing. The other was built during a time of war and was before the wing she is in. However I can't ask her to leave it, so the other is all that is available at the moment." He looked up at Mitsuhide and Mitsuhide walked to the map cabinet again and pulled out another map, setting it on the table.

"This," Zen said generally, "is the other Regent's wing mother is in."

Shirayuki looked at it closely and nodded. "This is closer to what I would like, though I can see things I would change even still." She placed her hand on the paper and looked up at him sadly. "Zen, there is one other thing." He tipped his head at her. "I understand that where Ilena and Obi are now is very good for their office… but, I really want them to be with us." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "More than any other thing, I want to be able to breathe easy knowing they are close, as they were when I was there in that wing with them. When they came and slept with me to keep me safe that night, I was more secure than any other time."

She indicated her other guards. "I need these also, I've understood that today, but I also need Obi and Ilena still. It's hard for me, not having them at my back any more. Having them so far from me here, it makes me feel like they've been sent far away, even though we're still within the same walls, and that makes me feel insecure. ...I'm sorry, I don't know what to do about it, but if you could have a new wing built, I would also want it to be built so that they could be with us, with all their household. Though, their offices could remain in the other wing."

Zen reached out his hand and took her two little fingers in his first two, his way of giving her comfort and himself as well, looking down as he considered her request. He looked back up at her finally. "Your request has merit, Shirayuki, and you are right, I too would much prefer that location and arrangement. The matter of paying for the construction is the main concern at the moment. We're currently paying for the four manors that were burned down by Marcovik College to be rebuilt as quickly as possible so that those lands may be kept secure, and that is perhaps a greater expense than a new wing in the castle would be. Ilena's plan to raise funds will help, but as she said, it will take likely at least a year before sufficient funds begin to come in to help defray those costs. I'm not sure where the funds to build a new wing would come from. We would need to spend some time researching that issue before we could commit to the work. ...Likely we couldn't begin construction for two years and it would be at least another year before it was completed."

"May we enter, since you called?" Ilena and Obi were at the balcony door, their four behind them as usual. Zen released Shirayuki's fingers and nodded. The two, trailing the others, quite beginning to fill the room, walked over to the map table.

"I'm quite in agreement with the plan," Obi said casually. "I miss Mistress very much, too. And Master most days also."

"Where have you placed it?" Ilena asked. Shirayuki moved the top map to show the castle grounds again and pointed. Ilena looked closely at it and nodded. "It's a good location and you don't have to remove any existing buildings, which makes for faster construction." She looked at Shirayuki and Zen. "How fast can you get the wing designed?"

They gaped at her. "Did you not just hear what I said?" Zen asked her.

"I heard it," she said calmly. "I also have a buyer for one of Robert's statues that I've been holding back." She waited but Zen couldn't speak. "And if it isn't enough, your brother wants one of his new ones. ...Those are very pricy, but he would pay it anyway, even with four manors being built."

Zen swallowed. "You would finance it?"

"If you hire my builders, yes. Particularly since they're the only ones I would trust with building it securely enough for the Regent and two Princesses and a Consort, along with all their children."

"You are definitely a consummate businesswoman, Ilena," Zen said to her. "That is crafty to pay your own people, and thus yourself."

Ilena shrugged. "Most of it won't come back to me, I suspect. It will likely be just enough to cover wages and materials, given how big Mistress Shirayuki wants it." She hesitated. "Also, beginning construction now means that it will be done sooner than a year. If they start digging in the next week or two they'll have the exterior done by the time the snows come and they can complete the interior even through the winter, I should think."

Zen looked at her for a moment. "We'll consider it, then." He looking at Shirayuki again. "Draw up a sketch of what you're thinking of and bring it to us again. All of us should have input to its design, I think, but since you 've thought of it first, you should present the initial plan."

Shirayuki nodded. "I'll let you know when I've drawn it up," she said.

There was a knock at the door and one of the guards opened it and announced the Lady Brianna Welxom. Zen nodded his head and she was allowed in. She may as well see the office in the throes of its working, as overwhelming as it might be at the moment.

The older woman entered as calmly as might be expected, her slight nervousness showing in her hands clutched together in front of her skirt and her tense back. "Welcome, Lady Brianna," Zen said. "Lord Aiden has recommended you to the Rose office. You've come at a good time to see it at it's fullest, though we don't usually have quite so many at one time except on occasion, and many lunches."

Lady Brianna looked around the room her eyes finally settling on Lord Aiden. He smiled at her encouragingly. "You know Lord Aiden, of course," Zen said. "Behind you," he waited until she turned, "are Tairn and Dane Malkin." They nodded when their names were said. "They will be leaving with us and not returning for about six weeks or so to fulfill their requirement to their father, but then they'll be back for the winter, I expect before we will be. Kiki," she nodded, "and Mitsuhide will be leaving in a few days, to go and fulfill their requirement to Kiki's father over the winter until the spring." Mitsuhide bowed to Lady Brianna and she greeted him with a small smile.

"I believe my wild pair invited you to come today for me," Zen waved at Ilena and Obi. "Their four are Petroi, Thayne, Marcus, and Henry." The four nodded, or bowed in the case of Petroi, as they were introduced. "Dane is their's also, but he works for me here in the office." Zen paused, looking at Shirayuki. "I think I may need to renovate the office wing while we're at it if I'm going to have this many in my room on a regular basis." Looking back at Lady Brianna, he said, "This is my wife, Shirayuki, and her five, Sam, Brian, Kirk, Leon, and Tanner, her secretary." Lady Brianna and Shirayuki looked at each other carefully. They each had reason to want to understand each other better.

Zen let it go for a little while then got Lady Brianna's attention again. "Aiden says that you're used to many children, young and older, and thus should be well suited to handling such a roomful." He looked at her, his head tilted just a little. She smiled reminiscently. "The work here is as it is everywhere in any office, I suspect. Is your handwriting neat?" She nodded. "Can you read quickly and summarize in written form what you've read?" She nodded again. "Can you keep what you learn in this room in strict confidence?"

Lady Brianna paused. "Regent Zen, I can, but just because I can say that doesn't mean you should believe me."

Ilena smiled and Zen glanced at her. "You've already been vouched for, Lady Brianna, it was merely a warning that it would be necessary from the beginning, though we no longer have to keep Shirayuki and Ilena a secret so much as before." Lady Brianna smiled and tipped her head, conceding his point. "In the end, Lady Brianna, the reason you've come at a good time is because the people I bring in here are my closest associates, and they are all here to greet you at once. In this room I require that you call me by my name and I will call you by yours, the same as I do the rest. If there's a thing you think needs to be said, I will expect you to say it."

"Yes, Zen," she said obediently. Mitsuhide raised an eyebrow. It always surprised him when there were those who could quickly accept the informal address of his charge. It had taken him quite some time to overcome his embarrassment of having to be so familiar.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Aiden, have you decided what work you'll give to her these coming weeks?" Zen asked them and they looked at each other.

"Ah, no we haven't had the time to conference on that yet. Sorry, Zen," Aiden said apologetically.

Zen nodded. "We'll give Shirayuki time with her first, then, while you work that out. Brianna, if you would be willing to go next door to her office, the Lotus office, Shirayuki has asked to speak with you briefly this morning before she goes to her next duties."

Lady Brianna bowed slightly. "I would be pleased to meet with you Shirayuki," she said, keeping to the informal of the office.

Shirayuki nodded and looked to Zen and the maps. "It's sufficient for today," he told her. "You have other requirements on your time." She nodded and led her five and Lady Brianna out of the room.

Zen looked at Obi and Ilena. "Was there a specific reason you called for us, Master?" Obi asked.

"I specifically called for you Obi. I was wondering why Ilena has come as well."

Ilena smiled. "I'm sorry I've misunderstood, Master Zen," she answered. "If you wished to speak only with Obi, I will return."

"Which one told you we were talking about a building project?" he asked her.

Ilena raised her eyebrow. "I think you could tell me that, Zen, if anyone did." She held still, testing him.

Zen paused. "No one did. You came because you learned Lady Brianna was on her way."

Ilena grinned at him. "It is not so hard after all, Master Zen, is it? Have you learned to silence it yet?"

Zen sighed. "Yes, finally."

"That's good then," she said and Obi nodded.

"What is Tanner really?" he asked.

"Her guard in the shadows, but she's asked to have him closer than that. She met him once and has remembered it."

"Why did you choose him?" Zen wanted to know more about the person close to Shirayuki.

Ilena paused, looking at him. "He is the oldest of nine children, and knows how to be very gentle yet accomplish what needs to be done in the same way Obi knows for her - with distraction and light persuasion. She seems to have trusted him immediately from the one contact."

"Is he trustworthy?" Zen asked.

Ilena nodded. "He will not betray you or her." She paused and looked at him. "You do understand that any one of my Children who betrays me I kill, right?"

Zen stopped short. "Isn't that a little too severe, Ilena?"

"No," she said practically. "I believe I've already explained that to you also."

"Ah, in the matter with the assassins?"

"Yes. The same applies in the Family as well as in the nightrunners, it is just much more rarely necessary."

Thayne started and Ilena looked at him. "Ah, Mother, I've forgotten. There is one waiting for your judgement in the jails of the garrison from the time of the flood at Falcon's Hollow. I told them to bring him here and let him rot until you were able to walk about to go and see him." He smiled ruefully. "I guess I've let him do just that, in forgetting about him."

Ilena nodded. "I've been letting him rot with the one Elandra sent up as well. I'll try to remember them when we get back...in three months."

Zen rolled his eyes. "You know, they take up space and eat my food, right?"

"Food? Are they allowed to eat?" Ilena was surprised.

Zen put his head in his hand. "Just go take proper care of it before you leave," he ordered.

"Yes, Master Zen," she bowed to him. She didn't move and he glared at her. "Oh, were you trying to get rid of me?" she asked innocently. "I was listening to the conversation next door. I'm sorry." She walked to the main door and took her two with her.

Zen frowned at her. "If I'm getting rid of you and you're going to stand in the hall and listen to both conversations, that doesn't meet the requirement, does it, Ilena?"

Ilena sighed and changed directions. "Yes, Master Zen."

He watched as the three dropped off the balcony, then waited until they should have left the courtyard. Dane rose and walked out to look out over the railing. "He won't budge, Mother." Dane said. "He knows you're still here. He's been around us too long already." He had to dodge back suddenly as Marcus popped back up on the railing to flick his forehead, a punishment from Ilena for giving her away. He stepped back a little further from the railing, but watched them walk out of the courtyard and head to the garrison prison. He came back in, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, Zen," he said.

Zen nodded his thanks and Dane sat down. Zen folded his arms and looked at Obi. "Okay, so what is Shirayuki's real purpose in bringing Tanner out?"

Obi shook his head. "I wasn't in the office until then. I was there when Mistress first came, but got called out, so I don't know. Sorry. Ilena hasn't said, either."

Zen frowned. "He's the one that sends the Lotus office activities in report form to Ilena. I recognized his voice."

"Well, if he's set to follow Mistress, I would imagine that is so," Obi said, unconcerned.

"Why only one?" Zen asked.

"What makes you think it's just one?" Obi countered.

Zen nodded. "Because I haven't heard any other voice come from her side."

"That would cause confusion," Obi said with a smile.

Zen pursed his lips at Obi. Obi held up his hand. "Because he's the best Agent she has," he answered properly.

Zen raised an eyebrow, "The best?" Obi nodded. Zen considered it, then waved at the maps. Mitsuhide put them away and returned to his desk, the conference to decide what work to give Lady Brianna over by then. Zen jerked his head at Obi and led him out to the balcony, then changed his mind and leapt off the balcony and went to the tree. Obi followed him, bemused. Zen leaned back on the trunk of the tree and looked up in the branches as if he wanted to climb, but was restraining himself.

"Obi, I had to correct Shirayuki this morning," he finally said. "And train her properly to her station. It's the first time I've done it rather than let others do it."

Obi looked at him with compassion, understanding it now. He waited, listening.

"I'm unsure how to feel about it," Zen admitted. He paused. "It had the result I was looking for, but it was not an easy thing to do."

Obi nodded, but still held his peace.

Zen looked at the ground, then at Obi. "I'm afraid I've created a monster in doing it. I don't think she would have ever stood up to me to present to me all these things that she wants suddenly without it, though they are,n't unreasonable, I suppose."

Obi grimaced. "Yes, in knowing her power now, she'll begin to use it. How much of a monster she becomes is determined by how much you're willing to let her wield it. The hardest part is that she'll put the greatest pressure on you, particularly at the beginning. It is the testing of the boundaries."

Zen considered it, then nodded.

"But Master, I wouldn't worry overly about it," Obi said soothingly, "She is, and will be, mostly still reasonable. Ilena is helping to rein her in as she still comes to her for advice. Ilena, on the other hand, has no one to rein her in except me and Miss Leah. Please do not look to her as your example. It is too extreme."

Zen looked at Obi, then nodded. He thought Shirayuki also too strong, but perhaps if he had help it would be okay.

"You must be stronger than ever, though Master, because you must confront her every time she comes at you with more strength that she presents to you. It can be...taxing...and exhausting, but you musn't show it, the same as you do not let the court know it. Ilena presented to me two tests in a row the day after, and both were tiring just in themselves ...both times. I confronted her directly after that, after making her run through a test of my own to let her know that I also was watching her." Obi looked down at the ground, tapping his toe on it.

"Mistress is not the same. She is not on purpose testing you. She is just being herself and moving with purpose always forward, as ever. She will be surprised when you stand in her way and confront her. But Master is already gentle with Mistress. You likely did a good job this morning. She doesn't seem wounded by it, nor did she sound like it this morning, as I did hear her report on that. She understood that you had of necessity taught her a lesson she needed to learn and accepted it." Obi looked Zen in the eye. "You can do what you need to do. She is strong enough to understand and be obedient to you without being damaged by correction."

Zen nodded, then looked at the sky again and sighed. "Ilena is spoiling Shirayuki."

"Eh?"

"She has set her best agent to watch Shirayuki, then let her do whatever she wants with him. And she is willing to sell two of Master Robert's works to finance Shirayuki's dream home as soon as possible."

Obi interlaced his fingers behind his head and looked away from Zen. "Master also cannot say 'no' to Ilena."

Pbt!* Zen put his hand over his mouth, then rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Obi. "Well…." It was true that he hadn't told Ilena to not do it. "Those two are a handful, aren't they?"

"Mmm, but they do know how to make it worth it." Obi smiled, remembering the previous night.

"What is it, Obi?" Zen asked him, made curious by his expression.

Obi grinned at him. "Ilena's newest face is that of Obi's Woman. It's a combination of the Queen, the Steward, Partner, and Lady Wife. It is very, very hard for Obi to resist it. Marcus scolded her while Henry was stern to Obi and all four had to threaten me with steel to take my hands off of her before that." His grin turned rueful again. "She came out in punishment for Obi not recognizing that Obi's Woman would make the Queen jealous until she made it clear later." He looked at Zen. "Even though I've worked to become strong enough for her, she still has a level I cannot reach yet. Even I will have to still become stronger, Master, until I'm stronger than Master even, maybe even King Brother." Obi sighed and his shoulders sagged. "It's rewarding, but wearying. I still wonder why you think poor Obi is the one to be doing it."

Zen looked at him in sympathy. "Because you can do it, Obi, and only you can do it." He paused. "I am glad that perhaps Shirayuki will not be so bad as Ilena. Don't let her teach it to her, either." Obi nodded sadly, not sure he could prevent it. "But you need to be that strong to protect her, Obi. The enemy is also that much stronger, and it is him you must face in the end."

Obi hesitated, then nodded. He could understand that. Ilena was always pushing him to be strong enough for that - for being able to protect her in the way he had promised he would. He paused. "And are you also doing it to protect Mistress?" he asked.

Zen looked at him, then nodded. "Yes."

Obi nodded. They understood one another then. If they could keep their wives safe, it was worth it in the end. "That is good to remember, Master. It will give you the greatest strength to do what needs to be done."

Zen nodded. He would remember it. He looked up into the tree one more time and sighed. "I think I also need you closer than where you are now."

"Are you lonely, Master?" Obi grinned. "Ilena claimed it to Mistress when she came, that the two of you are lonely where you are."

Zen looked at Obi, then reached out his hand to Obi's head without looking at him directly and Obi leaned in to get his head rubbed. "Yes, Obi. We are lonely. It's very much like a prison, as Shirayuki said. I don't know how Rutherford has managed to stay in that little room by himself this long without going mad."

"He loves Master," Obi said simply. "And Mitsuhide and Kiki visit him regularly."

Zen stopped rubbing his head and held still, then put his face to his hand. "That's what it was." He sighed. "Why didn't they just say so?"

"What?" Obi asked, sad Zen had stopped.

"They said they were going to make sure the rooms were secure and stayed in the office in the suite for a long time. They must have been visiting with Rutherford."

"Mmm...likely, but maybe I'll have a talk with them," Obi said contemplatively.

"What is it?" Zen asked suspiciously.

Obi looked at him. "Maybe he is already mad and they needed to correct him before you were there the first night."

Zen was distressed. "Obi, that would not be good at all. I rely on him greatly."

Obi was exasperated. "When was the last time you let him know that?"

"Ah, I think it was when I was explaining who he was to Shirayuki?"

"Did you tell him or her?"

"Ah, her."

"Tell him," Obi ordered.

Zen nodded obediently. "I will, tonight."

"Does he like his head rubbed, too?" Obi asked helpfully.

"No, Obi. I don't think so," Zen said firmly.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki took Lady Brianna into the Lotus office and asked her to sit across the desk from her, feeling it would be appropriate for an interview, though she would have perhaps been more comfortable in a more relaxed environment.

"Lady Brianna, will you please tell me about yourself? I haven't heard it yet." Shirayuki asked politely.

Lady Brianna explained about her six children being grown and busy, and her husband having passed away earlier that year, her sorrow still evident in her eyes. She had given the leadership of the family to her oldest son several months before. Her return to the castle was an attempt to continue to keep busy, but to not have to walk the halls of memory at the house she had shared with her husband, that still being to hard to bear.

Shirayuki was sympathetic. She was also immediately taken with the thought that she was both experienced with the raising of children and not attached. She could see why this would make Ilena interested. "Ilena has said to Zen that she is interested in having me interview you for the position of Head Nurse in the Regent's house. Can you tell me what other qualifications you have other than having had and raised your own children?"

Lady Brianna smiled. "She has said the same to me. I have also worked as a midwife, and before I married and had my own children I studied under a mid-wife surgeon. I was fortunate as they are rare. It has been some time since then, so there has been more research, I"m sure, but the skills of mid-wife I still have and I have helped my older married daughters deliver their own children." She looked at Shirayuki knowingly. "Also, because I am a Lady, I understand the requirements of ladies to their lord husbands."

Shirayuki nodded. "Can you teach the skills of midwifery to others?" she asked. She was still thinking of Darla, who would benefit from having those skills, if Shirayuki still wanted her to come.

Lady Brianna nodded. "I've had my other daughters help with the midwifing of their sisters so that each of them know the proper things to do. Four of my six children are girls, so I have plenty of experience with that."

Shirayuki raised her eyebrow. "Will you be okay in the Rose office with all the men, then?"

Lady Brianna smiled again and it reached her eyes this time with a twinkling. "I've had much more in my house than my own two sons. We have had many young men in and out, not to mention all the suitors for my daughters. I've learned to have a firm enough hand with the boys. I should think the Rose office should not be too difficult."

"Well, that's good, then," Shirayuki said, relieved. "Of course, it's the women in the office that are more difficult, Ilena being the strongest, but Kiki also being very strong minded." Shirayuki blushed. "While they say I'm obedient, I have also heard them call me just as strong, however."

Lady Brianna smiled kindly. "I think you must be like the youngest child of the group, then? Strong enough to stand with the rest, but not quite able to rise to your full potential until you learn you can stand with them fully?"

"Ah, yes, I think that would be it," agreed Shirayuki. "Ilena has been helping me immensely with that, though."

"Yes, it seems like it from where I sit," Lady Brianna said. "And she is the oldest sister?"

"Maybe," said Shirayuki, "though to me it is Kiki unless Ilena is being Mother."

"Mother?" Lady Brianna queried.

Shirayuki took the time to explain how Ilena was Mother and Lady Brianna was impressed. "This is why she is concerned for your welfare then."

Shirayuki nodded. "I have appreciated it. There are many things I can do because she's come and Zen has placed her at my back." Lady Brianna gave her an odd look, but did not comment to it. "Are there any questions you would have of me?" Shirayuki asked.

"How many children are you thinking of having?" Lady Brianna asked first.

"I would think two to three, but Zen and I have yet to discuss it."

"Have you decided on any other nurses yet?"

"No. I will be interviewing them within the next couple of days; however, because you were coming to the Rose office today it seemed a good time to visit with you briefly. Ilena has also previously selected them as well to be trustworthy and qualified."

Lady Brianna hesitated. "Is there any other reason that she has been the one to make the selections, other than she walks behind you and is like a mother to you?"

Shirayuki looked at her in surprise. "You don't know?"

"I've just returned to the castle within this last week, to arrive in time for the marriage announcement," the older lady explained.

"Ah. Regent Zen made Ilena his Director of Intelligence, officially, at the Lord's Court nearly three months ago now. She's been acting in that capacity for far longer, however. I trust her to have properly researched her selections, though of course actual selection is mine."

Lady Brianna sat still at this news. "He's made her a Director of a department?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Their goal is that she will become Minister eventually, however that will be later after her trial period, if King Izana approves her staying here in Wilant."

"She might not stay?" Lady Brianna seemed somewhat distressed.

Shirayuki smiled gently. "We, all of us who serve at Zen's side, are working hard with the both of them to see that she'll be able to stay. Even King Izana himself would see her stay, I think, but there is the usual trial period to get through."

Lady Brianna sat quietly for a moment longer. "Thank you, Princess Shirayuki. I don't have any other questions at this time."

"I appreciate your time," Shirayuki said. "When we return from the journey, you may find me here after the lunch hour if you should need to speak with me formally. I'm Zen's Assistant and Adjunct in charge of seeing to claimants. I'll also be at lunches in his office each day, though there we keep the conversations light to rest our minds." She rose and Lady Brianna rose as well, a very contemplative look on her face.

Lady Brianna went back to the Rose office and was let in after a single knock by the guard. She found that interesting as well, that Zen wouldn't require the formal announcement each time, though perhaps it was only for the aides. She supposed she would learn the procedures of the office soon enough. When she entered, Aiden had been given the task to help her learn her work. It was obvious why as the other two senior aides were already paired with the Malkin brothers. She spent the rest of the day learning her tasks and quietly observing the other members of the Rose office.

When Shirayuki left the Lotus office, she headed for Leanna's family's quarters. There, she used her position to get her way into the door to be greeted by Leanna, though her father stayed in the room to observe the visit. Shirayuki didn't care. She opened by saying to Leanna that she would be opening the Lotus office to claimants after they returned from the progress, and she would be needed as soon as they arrived to help her get ready for the work. Shirayuki said she expected they would be quite busy for a time catching up. The office would be open at its previously scheduled time of just after lunch and Leanna would be expected to be present as usual. When the orders were out of the way, Shirayuki relaxed slightly and asked Leanna if the past few days that the office had been closed and they had not met together had been pleasant for her.

Leanna laced her fingers together in her lap. "Father has selected a husband for me, and we have used the time to get to know one another," Leanna said calmly.

"Congratulations," Shirayuki said politely. "May I know who it is?"

Leanna named an older lord who Shirayuki knew from her time getting to know all the lords and she let just a glimmer of her sympathy show for Leanna, then said, "That is a noble house to join with."

Leanna let a glimmer of her frustration show through. "Yes, Father is pleased with the arrangement."

Shirayuki gave a nod of her head, acknowledging both the fact that Leanna wasn't pleased with it and the praise Leanna had given her father.

"I thought the negotiations for the son of Lord Wilcox had been going well?" Shirayuki asked about one of the ones she knew Leanna had wanted her father to pick.

Leanna grimaced slightly. "His father could not properly convince my father that he would provide sufficiently for me."

Shirayuki frowned slightly. "But he's a Viscount. Surely that would be sufficient once he's taken his father's place."

"It is too far away from her original home," her father defended himself.

"Is the father supposed to hold on to his daughter once he has given her away to her husband?" Shirayuki asked the space in front of her, her eyebrows raised.

"A daughter is a precious thing," her father insisted.

"When she is used to gain property, it's not seen that way, however," Shirayuki countered. "Rather, then, she is also merely property used to barter with." She raised her eyes to the father of her friend. "I wonder what you have bartered for, Lord Pompf?" Her eyes were hard and cold. She knew she had Ilena behind her words, and she wanted to make sure he remembered it as well. "I happen to know that Lord Wilcox offered you a more than reasonable offer and both children were amenable to the agreement. Yet here I have discovered you have sold your daughter to an old bull. What did you get in return, Lord Pompf? I would hear it."

The lord turned red. "What right have you to interfere with my decisions for my daughter?" he demanded.

"I am the First Princess of Clarines, Lord Pompf," she said coldly. "That is sufficient unto itself."

He turned slightly purple. "It has been agreed to. She will go to his lands as his wife in but a few weeks."

Leanna shook her head slightly at Shirayuki, denying it. Shirayuki's eyes snapped. "Leanna is my secretary and assistant in the Lotus office. I require her presence here at the castle. If her lord husband will not come here, then the agreement is void and you must begin again. I suggest you accept Lord Wilcox's offer, as his son will still be here in the castle a sufficient amount of time that I will find acceptable. If he will not, now that you have rejected him, then I suggest you properly consider your options one more time to accommodate my requirements."

Lord Pompf was livid now. "You are a pretender and usurper to the title. I will not have my daughter near your side!"

The room got very quiet and very cold. Shirayuki turned to Leanna. "Leanna, as of this time you are called up as my personal assistant. Please gather your things and go to the Regent's suite immediately. Your father has just lost all claim to you. I will speak with Lord Wilcox on your behalf." She stood and looked at Lord Pompf. "Please go turn yourself in for treason to the crown. I shall speak with Regent Zen on the matter immediately so you may receive prompt judgement."

"B-by what right?" he asked, his voice quiet and poisonous, but also very afraid.

"I have already said it, Lord Pompf," she was dangerously quiet also. "However, I also have the right given to me by my appointment as Assistant and Adjunct to Regent Zen in the matters of all claims brought before him. Your family's claim has been heard and I have set the requirements to it. You have refused to comply. When he comes to judge you, you may contest my decision as is proper."

They were still, then Shirayuki looked at Leanna with a scolding look. Leanna jumped up and ran to her room to instruct her personal maid in the preparing of her things for transport. Shirayuki looked at Tanner and he nodded. He'd passed on the message of what had transpired and called for servants to come and help Leanna move out of her father's rooms and into the Regent's suite.

Lord Pompf refused to move, so Shirayuki sat down and waited. He looked at her wide eyed, not comprehending why she would do so. Within five minutes there was a knock at the door. Kirk opened it, and Zen entered. He allowed Lord Pompf to stutter and bluster his way through his explanation and defense, then he turned to Shirayuki. She calmly told him exactly what had been said in the room, and also gave the background Ilena had give her about the agreement with Lord Wilcox. She suggested that if Zen needed further information, that he ask the Director of Intelligence to discover what agreement had been made under the table with the older lord. Lord Pompf went grey. Zen turned to him and asked him if he would just like to say it himself. He had no answer he would give.

Zen looked at him. Finally, he motioned and two guards from the garrison entered the room and took Lord Pompf's arms. "We will detain you until I've heard what my Director of Intelligence finds out," he said. "As to the other things, Princess Shirayuki's decision on the claim will stand, as will her declaration of treason to the crown." He looked at the guards. "Take him away," he said coldly. When they were gone, four servants entered the quarters and went to Leanna's room and emptied it. Her personal maid, also with an arm load of items, followed them out. Leanna stood in the room with them, tears in her eyes.

Shirayuki looked at her, her eyes kind. "I'm sorry, Leanna, that it had to turn out this way. I had truly hoped he would relent before it got that far. I couldn't let his statement go unpunished, lest Zen's authority be undermined by all the lords who feel that way about me."

Leanna looked at her, then shook her head. "While I respect him, and he is my father, so I have the natural tender feelings of a child towards him, I already knew from long ago that this would come to roost on his head. You couldn't have let it rest from the beginning when you first knew of it. I've been waiting for it already. It is the fact that he managed to change the agreement from Lord Wilcox's son that I found most disturbing." She looked to Zen. "The agreement with the other lord is that they would form an alliance against you, with me as the binding to the agreement. I would have informed Princess Shirayuki of it as soon as we had been alone in the Lotus office whenever that could have been, though I had hoped it would be sooner and despaired when she said it would be later. I'm glad she brought it to it's conclusion today."

Zen nodded. "Thank you, Lady Leanna. I'll see to the other party as well." He glanced at Kiki who looked into the air around her as she informed the Department of Intelligence what had been learned so they could act quickly.

Shirayuki held out her hand to Leanna. Taking the arm of her friend, they walked out of the suite following Zen. When the door behind them closed, Leanna's mother put her hands over her face and sobbed for her husband's greed when he already had more than he could have ever wished for. Then she ordered her servants and returned to her home, glad that her father's own greed had finally also come to naught and that she herself was now also free, the same as her daughter.

Leanna was only in the Regent's suite for the remaining days until the progress. Lord Wilcox was still content to let his son marry her, for the son sued in her favor, and reminded his father that it was the mother who was the heiress. The mother agreed to the arrangement based on the original proposal, and the deed was done quickly. Leanna was much happier after that, and spent the time of the progress getting to know her new husband. When the progress was done, she had a lot more time to help Shirayuki and visit with her and Maria. Shirayuki actually chose to find opportunities to sit with them at tea time in her own sitting room and, for a time, things found a balance as far as those ladies-in-waiting went.

Once Leanna was ensconced in the Regent's wing safely with Delia, Shirayuki took herself off to the pharmacy finally, glad to have her other distraction out of the way. She made sure the guards knew that she was to be interrupted this time so that dinner wouldn't be late. She also made good use of her new secretary, deciding to use him to help her with the research in much the same way she had used Obi, though there was a learning curve to overcome that Obi had already dealt with. Teaching him during the preparations would be the best way to begin.

-o-o-o-

After dinner, Zen allowed Shirayuki to return to the pharmacy to finish up her _Olin Maris_ planning, making Sam and Leon promise to bring her to bed by midnight. He took the rest with him to the Regent's suite. He gave them instructions as they went. "In the morning we hold a meeting of just her and I. We'll test having you come out, when it's over in the morning, when we let Mitsuhide and Kiki in to go over the daily itinerary. You can take breakfast in the sitting room between. I would like to work up to an understanding of when works best to have you join us in the main room, but it's also our bedroom." He sighed. "It really is a prison, but it's all we've got at the moment, so do your best."

They nodded, understanding it was going to be most difficult for Shirayuki, but truly awkward for all of them. When they arrived, the new occupants were indeed a bit dismayed to see how small it was, for all that the attempt to make it seem large had been made. As the guards went to the men-at-arms room to decide on the beds, Zen called Rutherford to him and spoke with him at length until Rutherford was assured that Zen did truly appreciate having him still following after him and strengthening him, and was appropriately sorry that he'd been neglected and made to suffer in that place alone for so long. Zen also let him know that the princesses had hatched a plan to free them all from that space as soon as possible. That gave the older gentle man a ray of hope to hold on to.

Zen also made sure to tell him he really should get out to see the sun whenever possible. He smiled and reassured Zen that he did, regularly walking the castle grounds twice each day in the late morning and in the afternoon when he wasn't needed for his duties. It made Zen feel better that Rutherford did know how to take care of himself, as well as Zen. Sadly, Zen let him know he was going to be required to come along on the progress. Rutherford merely patted Zen's hand at this point, knowing it was more nerves than anything else. Zen also asked for a report on how Delia had done that day in her lessons for being Shirayuki's personal maid. Rutherford quietly said she'd settled to it easily and her company had been welcome to him. He finally smiled at Zen. "Master Zen," he said comfortingly, "it has been nice to have a quiet life until now. It will be nice to also have a full life into the future. I hope I'll be able to abide the noise." Zen looked at him, then agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ah, and Tanner has been a quiet but pleasant addition as well." Rutherford said. "He's as hard to notice as I am."

Zen looked at Rutherford in surprise. "Tanner has come here also?" He hadn't thought of the man since he'd been introduced and Zen had asked Obi about him. Rutherford pointed to a chair against the wall, near where he usually sat.

Zen opened his eyes and Tanner appeared to his view. He put his hand to his temple. "Ah, that is exceptionally good, Tanner. Please make sure you put yourself to bed before we go to bed, lest we end up very embarrassed." His ears burned. "If you don't promise it, I won't be able to believe you aren't in the room all the time."

Tanner grinned at him. "I promise Master Zen. I shall properly allow you and Mistress Shirayuki your privacy."

"Thank you, Tanner," Zen said with great gratitude.

"That was very good," Mitsuhide nodded. "It took me almost half as long to see you, but that's longer than most."

Zen jumped. Kiki grinned. "I knew he was here from the beginning, but his presence is new to me. However, I would have thought, Zen, that you would have noticed us come in the room?"

Zen shivered and put his hand over his eyes. "How fast do you think Ilena can get the new place built? If I pay half again as much as she is going to, can we get it done before we return?"

"Ah...no, Zen. It will take longer than that, no matter how much money is thrown at it."

Zen went rigid and he looked around the room. Ilena was not in it, just like she shouldn't be. However, Delia was now standing at the door to the princess's sitting room, looking at him, Leanna standing nervously behind her. He took a deep breath, then nodded carefully at her. "I am so glad," he said just as carefully, "that I made her not come until later. Please don't jump out of the woodwork at her. In some way, please announce yourselves when you enter the room, then fade back out when she's stopped paying attention."

"Yes, Master Zen," came from eight different voices and Zen had to repress very hard a shiver that ran from the top of his head to his heels. That was only half the number that would be in here in the end. "And, do not be present all at once, if at all possible. This room is far too small for all of us." He was trying to come to terms with it all when he had another horrible thought and went a bit pale.

"What is it, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Do you think…," Zen said slowly, "that the reason the master bath is as large as a public bath is because when they had to be here in lockdown during attacks they ended up rotating men and women through it like it really was a public bath?" He put his head down on the table, finally giving up. "Gods. How awful. Don't ever let that happen before the new place is completed. If we get holed up here this winter in a siege even I will stand on the wall until I'm dead, rather than come in here." As Rutherford patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, Zen added, "Maybe we _should_ wait a year…."

He was still awake, and not in bed, when Shirayuki arrived with her other two. Zen immediately pointed them into the next room before she could realize they were in the room with them, and distracted her until they were safely gone into the inner rooms. It was a difficult night.


	8. Formalizing the Royal Households

**CHAPTER 8 Formalizing the Royal Households**

The following day, Shirayuki met with the nurse candidates Ilena had selected for her to review. She was a bit more nervous walking into it than she had been with the process before because the night before had ended with far more people in the suite than ever before and also begun this morning in the same way. She could tell everyone was trying to be very careful, but it still was very overwhelming. To know that when she was done with the interviews and had made her selections, whomever she picked would also be coming to join with them made it all the worse.

But, the ladies had already been called and were already sitting outside the Lotus office waiting on her. Shirayuki looked over to Ilena. She was glad her mentor and support was with her this time.

Ilena looked at her gently, then placed her hand on Shirayuki's arm to strengthen her. "Mistress Shirayuki, you don't need to have them all move in yet. Remember that the nurses will be used more for your children than for you, though you should get to know them and trust them. They could be brought in when we've left for the progress. Only the head nurse must come now, and is even late. Only the fact you're a pharmacist and can be counted on to take your own tea by your own hand has made anyone comfortable with the fact you don't have one yet." Ilena looked at her sharply. "You have been remembering to take it, haven't you?"

Shirayuki nodded emphatically. "Oh, yes. I promised Zen I would remember it. I've already picked up more when we were at the pharmacy yesterday, but," she blushed, "I didn't take it today because I didn't need it. Neither one of us could do any more than hold each other and stay awake all night." Ilena looked like she was going to scold her, so she added, "We did sleep. It just felt that way, having so many other persons so close to us, even though they were in different rooms."

Ilena nodded sympathetically. "Actually, since we can all hear extra well, it was difficult for us also the first few nights. Obi took me to his room the first night so we could spare them, but after that, they've had to learn to deal with it. Even I don't know how they do."

Shirayuki was in complete agreement. She sighed. "Well, then I'll speak with them now, I guess. But if we could have them wait to come until the rest of us are gone, or even come back in three months, that would be good. Can you tell me which others of these you would recommend as head nurse? I should properly interview them, I think."

Ilena walked through the list with her, then called in the first one, sitting off to the side, going invisible. In this way, they walked through about seven candidates. Of those, plus Lady Brianna, Shirayuki needed to pick one head nurse for herself and up to three nurses that would assist the head nurse, until they were set to watch a child. Zen had told her, when they'd talked about it that morning in their meeting, that he would require one heir, would like two, and would be content with three if they could have them, but four or more would likely be too many. Shirayuki rather thought more would be fun than less, but didn't really have much opinion one way or the other, so was happy to be obedient to his desires.

When they were done with the interviews and it was just them again, Shirayuki put her head down on her desk. "For all I'm a pharmacist, I'm so very unqualified to understand and select a nurse."

Ilena shook her head. "You are qualified, both because of the pharmacy knowledge, and because you are a princess who knows what she wants. Come, sit up. We'll go through them again together."

With Ilena helping her, she was able to walk through the list and pare it down to three nurses. She was a bit stuck on the head nurse however. Ilena paused looking at her. "What is it you need, Mistress Shirayuki?" she asked.

"I need to spend more time with Lady Brianna. I feel like I should give myself more time to understand her, and let her understand me. Perhaps it's the same with the other candidates. Like with the ladies-in-waiting, I would like to understand who they are first so I don't make a poor decision."

Ilena nodded. "Then we will need to schedule times and activities for you to meet with them."

Shirayuki looked a bit panicked. "It is all a bit much just now, Ilena," she protested.

Ilena paused, folding her hands in her lap properly. She looked Shirayuki in the eyes until Shirayuki finally dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ilena," she apologized. "I'll invite the three nurses to come, then I'll go to the Rose office and take the time to get to know Lady Brianna better. If it seems that it would be better to leave her there and not ask her to come with me, I'll schedule to meet with the other candidates at that time."

"Very good, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena said. "I'll call the three nurses back in now, then." She held Shirayuki's eyes again until she was calm and ready. When she nodded, Ilena went to the door and asked for those three, asking the others to please wait just a little longer, and thanked them.

Shirayuki calmly asked the three nurses to join her, and come to the Regent's suite, giving them the option to move in while they were gone or after the three months. In the main they asked if they could have the time to prepare as they had other women they were currently midwives for. She allowed it but asked for them to be present in the suite by the time the rest of them returned. Her fingers tensed slightly, gripping each other where she had her hands set together in front of her, at the timing and the asking of it, but otherwise she was able to get through the brief interview fairly well.

When they were gone, Shirayuki closed her eyes and breathed a few calming breaths. She stood and walked out of the Lotus office and over the Rose office, giving the single perfunctory knock before entering. Everyone there was busy with getting ready for the journey coming up quickly. She walked over to Brianna's desk. "I am sorry to interrupt, Brianna, but could I please speak with you in the Lotus office briefly."

Lady Brianna looked up at her, then nodded. "Certainly, Shirayuki." She rose and followed Shirayuki out. When they reentered the Lotus office, Ilena was speaking with three others of the nurse candidates, though she paused respectfully when Shirayuki came in the room.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," Shirayuki said.

"No, it's fine, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said. "Leah has reminded me that I also need to call up nurses. I have asked these three." Ilena turned to them. "Please stop by the Lower office of the Department of Intelligence before you leave the castle and speak with Miss Leah. She has further instructions for you. Thank you." They rose and excused themselves.

Shirayuki sat next to Ilena and motioned for Brianna to sit across from them. "Lady Brianna...I am not good at all at interviewing people, though Ilena has been teaching me today. I only know that the position of nurse for a child is the most important decision I can make for my children, and be completely nervous about if I have chosen well or not. It seems to me that choosing the Head Nurse is similar, for that person becomes like the mother of the orphanage for the family. Ah...I have not explained it well to you, though. The current Regent's suite feels regimented for it is an old facility so I have explained to Zen that it feels more like an orphanage than a home and asked him to build us a new facility that we can call home."

"Ilena explained to me that asking for people to come serve us in the suite is asking them to become part of our family. Even if I am the head female of that family, the Head Nurse feels to me like the mother of the group - the one who holds it together with calm strength the new person - me - doesn't have yet. I can't know if you'll want to be with us or if it would work out for any of us, but I do know that I can sense in you what Ilena seems to see - that you have the capacity to be exactly that, if overall compatibility can be reached."

Shirayuki took a breath. "Will you please come to the Regent's suite as the Head Nurse? I'm willing to let it be for a trial period, though you'll be alone there after we leave for the progress since you are needed here. I would like you to come now so that we can begin to get an idea of how the family group will work together." Her hands were clenched in her lap. "I've asked the other nurses to come later. They will arrive shortly before we return from the progress and we'll then all have to learn how to live in that small space together until the new wing is completed - hopefully before the winter is out." She paused but Lady Brianna didn't say anything just yet, though she looked at Ilena. "Ah, once we move into the new wing, Ilena and Obi and their family will move in with us, since they are actually also part of our family. It is just there isn't room for all of them also in the current Regent's wing."

Finally Lady Brianna sighed. "Ilena, why have you put me in this position?" the question was asked simply.

Ilena smiled kindly at Lady Brianna. "I think you should explain to Mistress Shirayuki, Brianna."

Lady Brianna turned to Shirayuki. "I'm sorry, Shirayuki. I had hoped to serve Ilena directly." She looked decidedly uncomfortable at saying it, but Shirayuki suspected she now felt much better for having said it.

Shirayuki considered her. "Well, that's not uncommon, after all. Even Mitsuhide wanted to serve King Izana directly when he was called up to serve behind Zen instead, and now they are nearly inseparable. My guard, Sam, was sent by King Izana as well to watch over me, but I have come to rely on him and trust his strength, and he has said that he will follow me willinging now that he has learned who I am."

Shirayuki tipped her head as she considered Lady Brianna. "I think Ilena has asked you to serve me because I am more in need of a mother who has experience and strength than she is. She must also have great confidence in your personal qualities for she is very careful in who she selects to watch over me, to make sure that their personalities and traits already match my needs. If she says that it is better for you to stand with me, then I will trust her word, and expect to see positive results within a short amount of time. I think you can also trust her. She cares not just for me, but also for you and for everyone she considers. If you were a good match for me, but I was not a good match for you, she would not have recommended you to me."

Lady Brianna was cultured enough to not stare impolitely, but she was obviously taken aback by Shirayuki's candid and insightful comments. "Ah...thank you for your kind words," she answered finally. She looked at Ilena again, then back at Shirayuki. "I'm not sure what to say…."

"Please say you will come and see if Ilena is right and allow a trial period with us," Shirayuki encouraged her.

Lady Brianna considered it a while longer, then relaxed, giving in. "All right. I'll come and see for myself. If the order could be given for the move to happen tomorrow I'll have time this evening to prepare my things."

Shirayuki smiled at Lady Brianna. "Thank you, Lady Brianna. I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me."

Lady Brianna rose and bowed, then took herself back to the Rose office. Shirayuki turned to Ilena once she was gone. "Is she also one of your Children?"

"Well...not officially, no," Ilena said. "It's more of a relationship of researcher to researcher, perhaps." Ilena had been looking after Lady Brianna. Now she turned to look at Shirayuki's eyes. "She's a highly competent and intelligent woman who was made to hide both traits. She handled it with grace and didn't allow the prejudice to break her, but continued to study in private, using her skills in her care of her family, both mid-wifery and others that she is now using in the Rose office. I suspect she is still holding back, though, until she learns to trust that Master Zen truly doesn't have such prejudices. Being able to see our examples will help her to become strong again faster, I believe."

Ilena paused. "It will take a bit of time before Lord Aiden can allow her to be that strong again, I think, though he originally did like it. He also was trained as he got older to hold those prejudices, but I've tested him with myself and somewhat with you and I think he will quickly let them go as she is in the office with him." Ilena grinned. "Not the least of the reasons why is because they still both harbor the love for each other that began in their childhood."

Shirayuki had been looking sad that Lady Brianna had to live through that hardship, but now she looked at Ilena sharply, then grinned slightly. "Ilena...your penchant to match-making will likely get you into trouble some day."

Ilena grinned back, unabashed. "It already has, Mistress Shirayuki - with you and Master Zen and Mitsuhide and Kiki. It was still effective, though."

"That's not an excuse to continue to do it, though, Ilena," Shirayuki scolded.

"No. Now I've learned to do it properly." Ilena grinned then quickly escaped Shirayuki's reach. "I'll speak with you again, Mistress. Thank you for working hard today."

Shirayuki shook her head at Ilena's back, but the grin stayed on her face as she took out paper and pen from her desk to begin drafting ideas for the new Regent's wing. The sooner they could get the design done, the sooner construction could begin.

Lady Brianna became mother to all fourteen people in the Regent's suite within three days and Shirayuki made it permanent shortly after they returned from the progress. She recognized the value of Lady Brianna right away. None of them would have made it in that small suite without her when the tempers started to fray from the close quarters. Lady Brianna herself found she often needed to go on walks in the sun, but she also learned when to call on Obi and Ilena, discovering that they were the glue that helped everyone remain light and calm, though that was later after they returned from the progress.

-o-o-o-

When Ilena left the Lotus office, it was also to go find persons to call up. What a busy time it was, and while the castle couldn't know who would be called for what purposes, and surely it would only be only a few, the excitement in the rumor mills was just as high as it had been before Shirayuki's debut ball and then again before the announcement. She smiled slightly as she walked the halls. Just for fun, she stopped and talked to a few of the younger women to excitedly talk about who Shirayuki had called up. She said it was so obvious that Maria had been called as the First Princess's personal maid, and Delia - only _the_ best hairdresser in the castle - of course.

She told the summary of Leanna's real story, but so that it was positive in her favor and her mother's, the true heiress, saying it was so noble of Shirayuki to rescue her from being used as a pawn in such an awful ploy, and so romantic that she had been able to convince Leanna's favorite suitor's father to allow them to join together. It was truly storybook. Ilena also said that she'd just come from Shirayuki calling up all of the nurses and Shirayuki was so relieved to be done getting her household in order. She said this so that the castle could calm down as far as all the people Shirayuki was going to call up.

Ilena did say she had called up her own nurses from the ones Shirayuki had decided not to call up, then she left the remainder of her own position completely open so that they could use her for the next round of speculation and gossip. When she left them, she was happy and humming again. Henry, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes and Marcus was laughing at her to himself. She decided to torture Obi next. Plus, it would keep the rumors and speculations running wild a little longer to go to the men next instead of women.

Obi was currently training General Garen to the captaincy of the castle. They had told the general all his requirements at the meeting the morning before, but given him the rest of that day to do his part of the planning of the security detail for the progress while they had sent out multitudinous messages to Children all over Wilant, the same as the Rose office had by bird and messenger in order to let all of the places along the route know to be planning for their arrival. Obi wasn't minding in the least handing over the captaincy since it mean one less thing on his own plate. It also meant he could _not_ think about looking for a manservant. Ilena didn't think he would mind if she picked one out for him to try on.

Ilena meandered her way to the wing that held the tailors, hairdressers, and general castle maids and manservants. She was going slow enough to allow the gossip chain run ahead of her, listening to it as it went with a little smile on her face. "Really, Mother," Henry finally complained. "Your kind of personal entertainment is a bit too cultured, don't you think?"

Ilena glanced at him. "Sarcasm doesn't become you very well, Henry."

"It fits him better than me," Marcus said archly. "Of course, my personal entertainment preference is following after Mother and watching her entertain herself."

*Tch* Henry said in annoyance. "Is that why you won't help me restrain her?"

Ilena paused at the entrance to the wing long enough to rub Henry's head absently - a thing he generally only tolerated, for her sake. Marcus, who liked it as much as Obi, bent his head down for a rub too. Ilena lifted her hand from Henry's head in surprise, then smiled and rubbed Marcus' head also. With a smile on her face, she entered the wing and began to look about searchingly.

Henry sighed. "Please don't get their hopes up too high, or you'll leave them too disappointed."

Ilena obediently calmed it down a little. It was true that to overdo it would make people angry. She took herself to the tailor's office first. She looked at the head of that department and smiled. The last time she had been here to see him had been her first, when she had been in her wheelchair the day they moved into the aide's wing. "Mister Buler. It's good to see you again."

Buler bowed to her. "Thank you for coming today, Princess Ilena. How may I be of service?"

"Obi is in need of several things, and I've come because he's busy and is like most men. He would rather put on clothing he doesn't have to look at and only cares that it is comfortable. As we are going on the formal progress in a few days, Regent Zen has required that I see to it that he is properly attended to as befits my Consort. While my personal master tailors put together the necessary clothing for the announcement, he is in need of clothing that fits the semi-formality of the progress. Perhaps you could show me some of the options that are to be had here. Obi's already said to me that he will trust my taste and opinions after seeing what I chose the last time I was here."

Ilena was watching Mister Buler's face very carefully. She had interlaced both of her needs in her words and she wanted to know if he had understood them. He'd reacted to the words she'd wanted him to, so she was hopeful. It would be so much easier for her to make all of the selections for Obi all at once.

"Certainly, Princess Ilena. I would be happy to show you what we have available. Will you also be looking for the same for yourself?"

Ilena felt an uncomfortable itch crawl across her shoulders and back and she tried not to move in reaction to it. She let her eyes wander. "Oh, I suppose if there were something I could wear that would match a thing I found for Obi to wear, then I might consider it, but my closet is already mostly full at the moment. I'm sure Rio can find what she needs well enough."

"Mistress Ilena," Marcus bowed behind her, "Rio asked me today to be sure you did get at least three more proper dresses for the progress."

Ilena sighed. "Do they have to be dresses? If I have to wear skirts, I'd rather wear skirts and a bodice. I can at least pretend I'm in pants and a jacket then."

"I think that I could find a few things that would work in that regard, Princess Ilena," Mister Buler smiled comfortingly. He must surely remember that she'd only tried on dresses for the first time when she'd been there before, and she'd not personally selected any. Kiki, Shirayuki and Rio had selected two for her, and Ilena had only worn one of them, and Obi had put it on her. The only other dresses she had worn were the three for the announcement dinner, wedding and announcement, and the announcement ball. Other than that it had been skirts as she was recovering and back to pants as soon as possible.

"Then I suppose I'll rely on you, Mister Buler," Ilena said graciously. "But if we could select for Obi first, please?"

"Certainly," the short, nearly rotund man bowed to her. "If you'll wait here, please, I'll return shortly with some options.

Ilena sat down in one of the chairs of the room to wait, Marcus and Henry to either side of her. "I wonder if I should get clothes for the rest of you also while we are here. I don't even know if Rio and Leah have proper clothing for this." Ilena sighed. "Come stand here, Marcus," she pointed to a spot in front of her.

He obediently stepped to that place and allowed her to inspect him minutely. She made him make quarter turns as she looked to see if his uniform was still acceptable. Then she did the same to Henry. When she allowed them to return to their positions, she sighed. "Well, you have only been wearing them for just over two months, but still I would have expected to see more wear on them. I guess you've been taking care of them. Do you each have enough of them to last through the progress?"

"Are we taking the browns and the blacks?" Marcus asked kindly. When she was in this kind of mood, Henry let Marcus do the talking.

"Mmm...I would like to say yes, but I wonder...maybe it will be just the blacks, and then whatever you want to wear in Lyrias. But...maybe...hmm...Tarc…." She put her hand to her chin and looked to the side as she pondered.

Marcus let her think for a while, then said, "Our blacks are even less worn since we didn't get them until last week, except the one pair we wore behind Mistress Shirayuki briefly early in her training, and we have sufficient of them."

Ilena nodded absently. "Ask Master Zen if he wants me to keep us in the browns to distinguish us separately from his. You might let him know it makes people think we are Mistress Shirayuki's guard."

"That's because you and Master Obi insist on wearing them, too," Henry said dryly.

"Well, I suppose he and I could wear the blacks and the rest of you can wear the browns, but the browns are a lot more comfortable. ...Well, I guess ask him if he wants us to be showing up for the security inspections looking like his personal guards or like members of the Department of Intelligence." Henry obediently sent the question on, hoping Zen didn't think it was to minute a detail to be asked.

Ilena sat through the first round of clothing options for Obi. Apparently her request and the rumors that preceded her had made her message clear. Each set of clothing was presented by a different staff member. That meant that the ensemble had been chosen by them as well. Those who's ensembles weren't acceptable she merely passed by without much comment and that person didn't come out in the second round. By the second round, Ilena had narrowed it down to two men, one who fit her criteria for age as well. She spoke to the two at length a little in that round, both to get a feel for their personalities and to let them know more specifically her clothing requirements, and they were the only ones to come out in the third round, bringing to her the best they could of what they thought she and Obi were looking for.

She stood to carefully inspected their selected ensembles. Pointing to the older man's ensemble, she said, "Henry, please stand in for Obi and try on this one." The older man carried it into the changing room and Henry followed him in. As Ilena waited she walked around the room thoughtfully, absently inspecting some of the clothing hanging on display racks in the room, testing the younger man's ability to disappear into the background. When Henry came out, she turned and inspected it, having him turn quarter turns again. As he did so, she asking him in the Family whisper how much attention the older man had given him, knowing Obi wanted the least amount possible. Then she had him trade with the younger man and his ensemble, repeating the process again.

Finally she turned to the men and bowed her head slightly to the older one. "Thank you for your attention." He bowed to her, took the ensemble he had brought out, and left the room. Ilena turned to the other and asked for his name.

"Justinian, m'lady," he bowed, putting one hand to his chest as Obi would and Ilena's eyes sparkled briefly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Justinian. Please forgive me, but there is one more difficult thing for you to do." He calmly waited to hear what it was. "Obi will need four outfits for the progress that are fitting to be worn in the houses of the lords and by my side. While Henry is closer to Obi's size, I will be trying them on. Obi looks like me, you see, and I know what he is willing and not willing to wear. If I'm not willing to wear them, then he won't. While looks are of course very important, the ease of wear and comfort is of paramount importance to the both of us. We are both guards, you see, and movement must be unrestrained, and the clothing not unbearable. Please do your best. Mister Buler already has experienced my preferences and can surely help you find things for the both of us, as I also need clothing for the progress." This time she was also testing his ability to work with another person, as he would have to be able to work with Rio to coordinate the daily clothing requirements.

Justinian bowed and went into the recesses of the tailors stores again, Buler going with him. Ilena stood where she could hear them conversing, as that was part of this test. She closed her eyes and relaxed into rest attention, her hands clasped behind her back. When there was a moment of quiet, she said quietly to the Twins. "Take both sets. We'll wear the browns on the roads and at the inspections, but you'll wear the blacks to the dinners at the lord's manors." When they had acknowledged the order, she added, "Remind me when we get back to the office...I need to send word to the needleworkers."

At the next pause in the conversation she was listening to, she sent out a message. _Obi, we need to stop by Falcon's Hollow before we leave on the progress. I need to pick up something for you to take into Tarc, and since we'll be gone three months, we really should perform our requirement to them before we go. If you're in agreement, please obtain permission from Master Zen and ask Mitsuhide and Kiki to wait to leave until we return. There are things I need to send with them. ...I love you._

Obi put his hand to the bridge of his nose in embarrassment at the last. How many people between them had to say that to the next person over and how embarrassed had they been to have to do it? General Garen grinned at him. "It's nice to know, isn't it?"

"Haah. Yes, but now most of the castle knows, too."

"They already did," the General was still grinning.

"Well...that's not quite it, though…," Obi blushed and wouldn't look at him. He covered his face again. When he was recovered enough, he sent back to her. _How long? ...Please keep working hard._

General Garen raised an eyebrow. "You've got a personal couples code, is it?" He was still grinning.

"It's hard to not have one when you know everyone in between is going to hear what you have to say," Obi said wryly.

"Well, I suppose that's true," General Garen allowed.

 _If we could leave in the afternoon to stop in town, then stay overnight for the requirement in the morning and return the following afternoon, that would be best. ….Everything I'm working on right now makes it difficult. It is all for you, after all._

Obi dropped into a crouch, covering his eyes, then groaned. "Damn. I'd hoped she'd forgotten about that. ...but I suppose that's too much to ask for when she doesn't forget anything."

"Oh? What is it?"

Obi dropped his hand, but still looked down. "They've decided I'm high enough to need a manservant for this trip, though it's only for show, I think, since they are making Master take his and he never does. And Rio was talking clothing this morning, so Ilena is probably at the tailors." He stood back up and brushed nothing off his clothing, keeping himself distracted. "Ah, well. If she's doing it, then at least I don't have to." He sent the travel request message on to Zen and went back to what he was training Garen on.

When he got the approval back, he sent back on to Ilena, _Ilena, Master says we have to be back the day before time to leave, but we can go. Mister and Miss Kiki will wait. ...Thank you._

Ilena sighed. When she walked out of the changing room, she walked over to Marcus and presented him the top of her head. He obligingly gave her the head rub that went with Obi's words until she was content. "You're doing very well, Mistress Ilena," Henry said to her, meaning it, and wanting to reinforce the good behavior. She really didn't like this any more than any man would, but she had slightly better patience for it.

It wasn't too much longer before they left the tailors. Ilena told Justinian to take the clothing to the Lower office of the Department of Intelligence and introduce himself and he would be directed where to go. "Tell Leah to come get the right clothes for herself, too. I'm sure she doesn't have what she needs either," was her final order as she walked out, almost exhausted already. Justinian bowed behind her, then got swamped by the other workers at the tailors with pats on the back and a round of congratulations. Even Mister Buler gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Ilena, a bit dazed from all the work she'd just done, stopped a bit confused. "Mistress?" Marcus asked pleasantly.

"Ah...find me a bench in the sun," she said faintly.

They looked around, then took her to the low wall of the hallway they were in. "I think the shade will be good enough," Henry said firmly.

Ilena sat, then put her feet up in front of her and leaned against the pillar, resting her head back against it with her eyes closed. She just breathed for a moment, letting her brain come back to her. "Would you like some water, Mistress?" Henry asked.

"Ah," she opened her eyes and looked at him, "yes, please." She took the cup from him and drank it, making sure automatically that there wasn't any poison under the smell of the orange juice squeezed into it. "Thank you," she gave the cup back to him, then motioned that he should sit with her. He did and Marcus moved to sit on the grass on the other side of the wall. They were well aware that she was making it look like they were all resting companionably at the moment so there wouldn't be rumors started that she was ill or faint. "It seems to me…," she said slowly, "that there was someone else I was supposed to find in this wing before I moved on, but I can't remember it. That last one was so hard I've quite lost my mind already. ...And it wasn't even for me." She was quiet for a while longer, her eyes had closed again and they waited patiently. "I've done the nurses and they aren't here either." Marcus raised an eyebrow at Henry. Henry just looked at him briefly, then continued to watch Ilena calmly. Her mouth was leaving a trail of stream of consciousness. "That leaves the office. ...I've been thinking that the most useful thing to do for the Upper office is to bring in someone from the northeast and northwest who knows what they're doing already so that we don't have to train the underlying need, just the office tasks. The latter is quicker to train after all. Opinions on calling in Jiru and Collin?"

"Collin is awfully far away. Will he get here in time to even be trained?" Marcus said, wrapping his arms around his knees and putting his chin on them.

"I think he can get here in time for us to say goodbye. Grandfather will have to do what he can here...and I think all of them will need training by the rest of us, even after we're gone. We'll have to do long-distance training, I think, the same as we will perform all of our other duties. The lines will have to bear the burden with us. It's just too long to be away."

Henry shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"True," Marcus nodded. He dropped one knee. "Shall I call them in now?"

"Get Petroi and Thayne's yes or no first. Then have them call them in, since they'll be the ones to work with them anyway. If Obi wants to give final approval that's fine, but he doesn't know them as well, so I expect him to just let it pass."

She rested while Marcus 'talked' with Petroi and Thayne in his own peculiar style of getting Mother's messages across. _Elder Brothers, Mother's arms want Jiru and Collin. Are you okay with them being your supports? Does Father approve? Call them in if so. Thanks!_

They waited quietly, feeling the occasional soft breeze that didn't quite lift the summer heat enough. Eventually the message came back, _Done_.

"Petroi," Marcus said with a light snort. His messages were always terse.

Ilena sighed. "Well that leaves the Lower office person, then. I'm going to bring in one to replace Leah and help Rio. We'll wait to bring in lordlings under the two of you after we get back. Since it is mostly internal stuff that should be sufficient."

"Mostly!? What about your stuff?" Marcus protested.

Ilena smiled. "I already said it. Obi's going to take it."

"Poor Father," Henry said softly, looking away. "Giving away the captaincy isn't going to be enough, you know."

"That's why I'm moving Thayne and Petroi up. They'll take the rest of his current stuff...and you'll support them and Obi and me to make sure things don't fall through the cracks."

"Poor us," Marcus said sadly.

Ilena snorted. "Yeah, you'll have to slow down. I'm sure that will be a pain." She opened her eyes and reached both hands out. They both let her have their heads to be rubbed for just a short while. She put her hands down, palms flat, on the wall in front of her and stretched her arms and her back, then stretched her arms wide. She went into a thinker's pose. "So...who to pick for Rio, then...it has to be someone who is already here...and can handle the volume of work and hear well... and," she looked at Marcus, "...can't be male. She's already got one."

"Ah...so female, unattached, already is familiar with us but will come anyway," Henry said knowingly. Marcus blushed and looked away, but didn't complain.

"Well...I wouldn't want to get into trouble again," Ilena said, rising. "I'll get double-scolded." She started walking again, with her hands behind her back. The Twins were behind her as if they had never left or paused. Ilena walked in what looked like an aimless pattern around the castle, but underneath that, she was having Marcus test the hearing of the Children in the paths she walked by having him talk as quietly as he could in the Family whispered language. She spent her time watching the Children they passed very closely. Every so often, she would have Marcus send a message to one of the others in the Department and listen to see who passed it on until she finally narrowed down their walking to one small area. She was not-looking at one particular person and gave him one more message to pass on. When that person opened her mouth and passed the message on, Ilena smiled. "I believe we've found our little wren."

"She fits all the criteria?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yes," the smile on Ilena's face was one they both recognized. She'd found the one she thought would be the perfect match for the needs of the office - and for Marcus who had been asking Mother for quite some time now for a matchmaking. She led them up to the Daughter maid, Marcus now quiet and focused on looking at the young woman, likely to see if the visual impact was good enough, though Ilena knew well enough that such a thing was unimportant once the inside was understood.

"Amber," Ilena called quietly when they were close enough, though they'd had to go through two wings worth of hallway to get to her since Ilena had been looking for someone with good ears. The young maid looked up from her sweeping, even though it should have been too quiet for her to hear yet, and Ilena smiled, looking at her directly. Amber froze, her eyes going wide. Mother with that smile and gaze was quite overwhelming. Her training kicked in though, and she straightened and bowed politely, if a bit enthusiastically. By the time she straightened, the three were within conversational distance and stopped. Ilena knew she was overwhelming at the moment and didn't want to get too close for comfort.

Amber looked from Ilena to Henry, then to Marcus and it was obvious her breath caught slightly. She swallowed, then bowed again. "What may I do for you, Princess Ilena?"

"You may come with us. We have need of you, but not your broom." Ilena winked and changed her brilliant smile to a grin.

Amber grinned back. "Sally is just down the hall. I'll let her know to come pick up the broom...and fill in the space." She whispered to Sally and propped her broom against the wall out of the way, then stood politely, but with a smile on her face still, matching Ilena's, her eyes bright with expectation.

"Then, come along," Ilena turned and led them away from that place. Amber fell in just behind the three and followed them, but Henry and Marcus slowed down enough to make her pass between them to be behind Ilena and they walked just behind her. Amber trotted a little quicker a few steps until she was just behind and to Ilena's right, getting the message quickly she was to position herself as aide rather than servant. Ilena approved the speed of her understanding, but said nothing, only hummed to herself again.

As they neared the Regent's suite, Amber's steps slowed just slightly. When Ilena glanced at her, she had just a little bit of a worried expression on her face. Ilena reached over and put her hand gently on Amber's head. "Rio's here in lessons today," she explained briefly. Amber's face cleared of worry, but she still looked cautious. This was not a part of the castle she was allowed in before. Then, the aides were all curious. It was all of their first time to be here and go inside. Petroi and Thayne had come with Obi and Ilena the one time Zen had called for them, and only Obi and Ilena had made it past the guards inside, and only because Zen had let them in from inside.

They entered the main entry hall, which opened to a large grand staircase. There were doors behind it on the main floor for access to the lower rooms, which were all empty still at the moment. Ilena paused, cocked her head, then headed for those doors.

"Mistress Ilena," Henry sighed. "Must we explore, really?"

"Yes, I think so," Ilena said firmly. He let it go and followed along obediently. She had a purpose so it was okay.

She opened every door in the hallway and explored every room. Most of them were bedroom suites with large double beds like in her own room, and they were roughly the same size as the single rooms in the Department's wing, reminding her strongly of Obi and Shirayuki's old rooms. There was one storage room and one room that looked like it might have originally been a kitchen but had been converted to another storage room. She nodded. That would match the original intention of the designers of this wing. On their way out of the hall, Henry tested all the doors to make sure she had properly locked them behind her.

"Well," Ilena said as they walked down the hall to the main hallway door again, "It would be nice except that because there are no windows it feels like a lords prison. ...Maybe when the new wing is done we can suggest that this place be used for that purpose. ...Though it would be better use to tear it down and put up a new office wing for Master Zen's office...or for the other offices so his office can be expanded."

They walked up the grand staircase that started wide at the bottom and ended narrow at the top. "Defensible from the top anyway," Ilena commented. She walked three more steps and stopped in front of the two guards in front of the door. "Well, at least you two have space to breath in. I pity your companions behind that door who have to stand in the hall." She took off her castle identification and handed it to the guard to her right. "Please tell me your names," she requested. The first one handed her badge to his neighbor and gave his name. When the second one handed her badge back he gave his name. "We are here to retrieve my maid Rio and to inspect the wing. I don't have prior permission to visit from anyone." She grinned. "Other than my position which was granted by the person who has to live here, much to his chagrin. Will you let us enter?"

"Yes, Princess Ilena," the older guard said, opening the door for them. "As long as you all come out again."

"Hmm...Thank you." Ilena walked through the door and the other three followed her, though Amber was still looking a bit nervous.

Ilena again explored in this hall, completely ignoring the two guards on the one door on the left hand side. When she opened the first door and they saw it was an obviously occupied one, she held up her hand, then stepped through the door to stand just inside it. The other three waited outside in the hall. Her eyes scanned the room carefully, then she nodded and stepped back out. "Mitsuhide and Kiki."

She went to the next one. Glancing at her three, she said, "This was Master Zen's before they were together." She opened that door and again prevented them from entering, though they did look around her to see. It was the same as the first, though with less belongings in it. After she had scanned the room, she closed her eyes and sniffed through her nose a long sniff. Then she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Tairn. ...Though it still smells of Master Zen somewhat."

Henry checked the door behind her as he had the first. It was just good policy to make sure she was getting them locked again.

As they walked to the third door on the right, Amber slowed down just enough to whisper to Marcus, "Is she doing magic on the doors, to make them open for her?"

Marcus grinned at her. "That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" he answered. "She is very good at getting doors to open for her, just by being Mother."

She let them enter the third and fourth rooms as they were unoccupied. They were each larger than the rooms below, having a sitting area in the main room with the bed to the other side of it.

"So...couples, then, for the upstairs, singles below?" Henry asked analytically.

Ilena nodded. "Master Zen said he'd put couples downstairs, too, but I think he's not got quite the right idea. I think they put the married nobles upstairs, or the secretaries, but nobles nonetheless, and the single guards and servants downstairs. I need to see the inner rooms to be sure, though." She closed the last door behind them, then went to stand in front of the guards on the left hand door. "Hello you two. It is good to see you again. I see General Garen just assigned it to you permanently."

The two, who were originally part of the Shirayuki Fan Club, nodded. "Well, I don't envy you myself, but I am grateful. It means I can keep sleeping well at night...or at least not worry extra during the day anyway."

"Everyone on this door is also from the same group," one of them said.

"That's good, then. I suspect you'll all come to the new wing, then, as well, so that will be even better. Plus then you'll all get to breathe again...though you might be a lot colder since I don't think the guarding will be indoors there. The tight spaces here have quite gotten Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki as claustrophobic as Obi and I already were. ...May we enter please? We'll be brief. I'm already nearly at my limit."

They opened the door for the four of them, and Ilena led them in, glad to be out of the hallway at least. She looked around the main room and sighed. "They couldn't even put the bedroom in the right place. What man put this place together? He needs to be fired. The attackers would have come in that door and killed them before their guards could have even reached them to defend them."

"Picking the entire place apart, are you?" Rio said calmly from the doorway ahead of them and to the right, her arms folded.

"Yes," Ilena said calmly. "Rio, this is your assistant, Amber. Amber, please take good care of Rio." Ilena waited for Amber to curtsey briefly, then walked to the door on the right and walked into the nursery, leaving the other three behind. Marcus walked Amber up to Rio and handed her off while Henry followed Ilena. "They cared more about the security of the children than themselves." Ilena was quiet for a while after making that comment, remembering her own past. She sighed and Henry put his hand on her shoulder, strengthening her. She looked at him sadly as she turned to leave the room. "Is it always that way?" she asked him. Her own parents had also sacrificed themselves for her. Not being a parent himself, he didn't have an answer for her.

"Yes, Princess Ilena," a soft voice answered her from the main room. She looked up in surprise. Rutherford was standing just inside the room, having come from the Regent's sitting room to welcome them also. Ilena looked at him, then ran across the room and threw her arms around him. He held her gently, if just a bit awkwardly, patting her back.

Henry followed after her and smiled a small, kind smile at Rutherford. "Thank you Rutherford," he said. "She's been needing that for a while now. Master Obi opened the door, but he isn't her father. Congratulations, you've just been named Surrogate Third Prince of Selicia. You'll be most welcome on the trip. Use your power wisely, please."

Rutherford blinked several times. "You..aren't teasing?" he asked unsure.

"No, not really," Henry said seriously.

"Well…," Rutherford looked at Ilena, then moved to patting her head, "I did know her mother. They aren't too different. Of course, I was too young at the time to do this, but my mentor wasn't." He smiled.

Ilena sniffed, then was still for a moment. She nodded after digging deeply into her memory. "You were at the birth and marking ceremony. I remember it. Didn't I hide behind you at some point?" She had pulled away from him to stand properly, but didn't move away from him, still finding comfort in being close to Rutherford.

Rutherford looked at her, trying to remember, then he nodded. "You were running from the young Prince Izana, as I recall, and he had just informed your mother you'd teased him again. You tried to hide from her by standing behind me. I'm afraid I wasn't a very good hiding place, though." He looked apologetical.

"Well, I would think I could have found a better hiding place. I must have just wanted your attention." Ilena smiled at him, then turned from him to look at the door he had just come through. "May I inspect it, please? I'll disturb the ladies last."

"Please," Rutherford said. She had missed his blush, but Henry had seen it and he smiled privately.

As Ilena passed into the sitting room, Henry leaned over to him and said quietly, "Master Obi will like you also." Without looking at Rutherford, he followed Ilena into the room, staying by her as he ought.

Ilena looked around the sitting room. She nodded. "This is better, to have the light." She inspected the windows and all the room. "It's very secure. Much better." She looked at the wall dividing the men's sitting room from the women's and inspected it closely along its whole width. She stepped back and stood looking at it for a moment, then went to the other door in the room and opened it. She made a sound like she'd been hit in the gut, though softer. She reached out a hand towards Henry and he let her take his hand. Cautiously, as if entering a scary haunted room, she stepped into the sleeping room of the guards, her eyes very wide and her non-existent ears pulled all the way against her head.

Carefully she walked down the narrow passage at the foot of the beds set as close together as they could be but still have room to get to their edges for entry and exit. Six had been squeezed into that room. Each had a chest at the foot and a small table next to them. On the other side of the narrow passage was one tall but narrow wardrobe for each bed. At the far end, where she was headed, was a door on the same wall as the wardrobes. Inside that door was a narrow room that housed a strange bath room. She walked into the strange tiny room and felt along the wall that should have had windows in it. "Henry," she said in a strangled voice, and he pulled her out of the room and quickly back to the sitting room. She went straight to the windows and rested her forehead against one. "Henry," she said again, and he put his arms around her shoulders and held her from behind,standing firm and strong.

"It's okay, Mistress Ilena," he said calmingly. "We're with you. You're in the sun."

Rio came into the room quickly and hurried to Ilena's side. She took Ilena's hand in hers and rubbed it. "Mistress Ilena, it's okay. You can breathe. Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out...very good." She pet Ilena's head, stroking her hair gently while Ilena focused on breathing.

Rio gave Henry a scolding look, but Henry shook his head. "She's got a purpose to it. She'll be back soon. I was the anchor, was all."

Rio sighed. "Mistress Ilena. You really shouldn't push yourself, you know. Not in this way."

Ilena squeezed her hand, but kept her eyes closed and her forehead on the cool window for a few more breaths. Then she raised her other hand and put it on the window also and relaxed. Henry loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go yet. "What an idiot," she said softly. "Just because it looks like this now…." She sighed and lifted her head. Henry let her go and stepped back a step to give her the space to breathe now, and she straightened and stood upright. Rio went to just holding her hand, which she couldn't have let go anyway since Ilena was still holding tightly to it unconsciously.

Ilena timidly looked around the room again. Not having an adverse reaction, she took a calming breath and let it out, relaxing further. She glanced at her hand and relaxed her grip on Rio's hand, though she still didn't let go. "Help me get to the other sitting room," she said quietly. Rio walked with her through the door and to the other one, leading her slightly.

Ilena looked around the women's sitting room, then gestured with her head at the other door. Rio looked at her concerned. "Just to look in," Ilena said. Rio nodded and walked with her to that door and opened it. Ilena took a deep breath and scanned the room. It was exactly the same. She closed her eyes and Rio closed the door. When Ilena had taken three breaths, she opened her eyes and let go of Rio's hand and carefully inspected the central wall again, her brow creased in deep thought. The other ladies in the room had fallen quiet when she entered the room and were watching her.

Ilena turned towards the door. "Henry." He entered and she asked for his hand again, and he allowed her to have it. "Rio, fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting outside." Rio bowed slightly and Henry led Ilena out of the room.

Ilena didn't let him take her out of the building just yet. She closely inspected the wall between the doors, feeling it with her hands. Then she went back into the nursery and inspected the far end of the wall between the ladies-in-waiting room and the nursery, feeling it as well. Finally she left that room, needing Henry to help her through the doorway again, and went across the room to the bath room. She stepped inside and just stared around it from there, then shook her head in disbelief. "This was the escape room," she said in awe. "How awful." She backed out of the room, then turned to look at Rutherford. "Why are there no fireplaces, Rutherford?"

"There is open space above this room for the distance of another two stories, and I think they thought a fireplace flue could be used as an access to the rooms below."

"Rubbish. Tear it to the ground." Ilena's eyes burned.

Henry put his hand over her eyes until she settled. "This place is needed for now, and is not that place. It already burned, Mistress Ilena. It's time to go." Ilena nodded.

"Thank you for letting us come, Rutherford," she said, as if she was not being held strangely. "I look forward to seeing you again on our journey. Please come and visit anytime."

Rutherford bowed slightly with a smile for her, then took her hand in his and patted it a few times. "Thank you."

Marcus took a handkerchief from his jacket and tied it around Ilena's eyes and she was able to relax again. Henry led her out of the room and down the hallway, Marcus and Amber following them. Ilena walked quietly and gracefully. When they were out of the hall door and standing at the top of the landing, he asked her if she thought she could handle seeing the entryway to get down the stairs.

Ilena considered it. "Marcus, go open the door and hold it open. Amber go stand outside the door. I'm going to run to you and you are going to hold onto me until Marcus and Henry can fetch me. You'll have to hold on very tightly, okay? If I cannot see, put your hand over my eyes like Henry did earlier, okay? And talk to me. It doesn't matter what you say."

"Okay," Amber said gamely. She and Marcus went down the stairs and got into their positions. As soon as the air from the open door hit Ilena's nose she straightened and quivered. Henry made sure they were ready, then took the blindfold off Ilena. She blinked twice, then was down the stairs. He followed her but even at his speed and with her hip, her fear made her move very fast. She grabbed onto Amber and Amber grabbed her in a tight hug, holding her as she shivered. Henry was quickly to her and put his hand over her eyes. Amber was being obedient and talking to calm Ilena. Marcus wasn't too far behind Henry, but he was calling for Obi to come.

"Let go, Henry," Ilena said. "I need to see the sky."

Marcus grabbed both her and Amber in a careful but firm hug from the opposite side Henry was standing on, making Amber blush a little, and Henry held onto Ilena's arm tightly, then he carefully moved his hand away from Ilena's eyes just to her nose. Ilena took a breath and slowly opened her eyes. Henry was watching them closely. It wasn't good. He immediately put his hand back over her eyes. "I think we'll wait for Master Obi," he said firmly. "You just breathe and listen for now. Let me know when you hear him coming."

Ilena stood straight and stiff, listening closely to the wind and whisper sounds only she could hear, listening as far as she could, using that focus to keep herself still. * _tmp_ * … * _tmp* shh shh shh_ … * _Tmp_ * She turned her head towards the sound. "Is he coming?" She nodded once. * _Tmp_. _Tmp-tmp_ -tmp-tmp-tmp. Tmp.* She strained and quivered and her nostrils flared as she sought for his smell. Henry looked at Amber and Marcus, warning them. They nodded. Henry watched the direction Ilena was straining to run to. As soon as he saw Obi on the roof he started silently counting down, letting his companions see his mouth move. As soon as Obi had lept off the roof and there was only ground between the two of them, Henry said, "Now."

Marcus let go of Ilena and grabbed Amber and pulled her towards him and away from Ilena. Amber had let go of Ilena and relaxed to let Marcus pull her, but they fell in a heap since she lost her footing. Henry, very slightly later, let go of Ilena's arm and pulled his hand away from her eyes. Obi only had time to just set himself, one foot behind to brace himself before Ilena was slamming into him. Two strong hands on his back held him in place, though he heard feet slide in the grass as they took the force that pushed him.


	9. Fitting Everyone In

**CHAPTER 9 Fitting Everyone In**

Obi held on to Ilena tightly as she shivered uncontrollably. "Well, what is this?' he asked calmly. "I've caught a falcon that went someplace she shouldn't have, I think?"

"It's awful, Obi!" she complained. "It isn't even human. It's so warped that his own brain's been warped by it!"

"Well...I don't think it is quite that bad," he said. "Master's only trying his best with what he's been given, you know." He stroked her hair, petting her to help her calm down. She was breathing hard. "Shh...shh...a little slower...in…out…in…out…there you go...like that…. I'm here." She was still shivering, though. He extended his senses a bit. "Back off a bit Petroi, Thayne. That's far enough you three." She calmed better once she didn't feel closed in by people. "Explain, please," he said looking at Henry and Marcus.

Henry explained her purposeful exploration of the Regent's wing and her reactions. "I think she was trying to understand what it was originally used for and it's original layout. She learned it, as best I can tell."

"Was it really worth the price, Ilena dear?" Obi asked wryly.

She took a deep breath. "Well, if Master Zen will listen to me, it was. They won't make it all winter and stay sane if he won't." She sighed. "And I really went just to meet with the ladies."

"Well, Mistress Ilena, then you should have just done that, don't you think," Rio had come out now and joined them. "I think you would have been fine if that's all you would have done." Henry and Marcus both nodded. "Even if it had been a short visit."

"I'm sorry," Ilena said, repentantly. She'd finally stopped shivering.

Obi looked again at the now four people in front of him, his eyes going to Amber. "Hmm…," he said, pursing his lips a little. "Ilena...was this a test?" She held a little stiller. "Don't you think it was a bit extreme?"

Marcus and Henry sighed and slumped in defeat, then looked at Amber. "Well?" Obi asked, still looking at her. Amber looked back at him curiously, not sure of his meaning. "What do you think of our little family?"

Amber blinked. "I think it's fine?" she said, not quite sure what he was looking for. Everyone was looking at her actually and she shifted just a little. "I mean, everyone supports Mother and helps her out. It worked well, didn't it?"

Obi slowly smiled with one side of his mouth ironically. Henry and Marcus also smiled slowly, though more brightly in the end. Even Rio relaxed and folded her arms and nodded. "It'll do," she said.

Ilena shifted in Obi's arms and he looked down at her and loosened his hold on her a bit. She looked up at him soberly. He looked at her just as seriously. "Should there be a punishment, then?" he asked her. Her eyes, which had only just begun to see, dilated again and her 'ears' went back again. He pet her head. "All right. That was punishment enough," he said gently. "Please remember not to do it again, though, alright?" He pet her again as she nodded. He put his mouth near her ear. "Breathe."

She took in a breath of air, having forgotten, and closed her eyes again until she was focused on the whole of Obi again. Finally she sighed and relaxed. "Gods, that was awful," she said. "Can we sit down? We'll have the meeting here in the grass."

They got situated in a circle, carefully putting Ilena with her back to the Regent's wing. "Are you even going to be able to sleep tonight?" Thayne asked her.

"I'll sleep with the pony," she said with a shudder. "It's summer and warm enough at night."

"Well, the pony won't help you if you have a nightmare," Obi said practically.

"Well, no probably not," Ilena agreed. "Maybe Amber can come sleep with me and the pony then."

"No, I don't think so," Amber said. "That isn't a way for anybody to get good rest. You've got lots of work to do."

As people around the circle chuckled, Ilena looked crestfallen. She sighed. "You pass, Amber. Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki will approve now, too, though it's sad."

Amber looked at her confused. She looked over to Marcus to see he was looking at her with a grin of approval as well. She blushed slightly and looked away, then took a breath and looked back at him and smiled. He blinked, then looked away and the back of his neck turned faintly red. His problem was he looked in Ilena's direction. She was watching both of them, which meant Obi was as well. Ilena tipped her head slightly and her eyes were lit up. She raised an eyebrow slightly and he looked away from her, turning redder, then nodded once, ever so slightly.

"Hmm…," Obi commented as Ilena leaned into him and relaxed her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with a little exasperation, then gave in and put his cheek on her head with a sigh. "So...what is it you want to say, then?"

"Everyone, this little wren is Amber. She's the new assistant for the Lower office. Her hearing is approximately as good as Rio's, her tones just as clear. She handles strange and stressful situations calmly and obediently, and she knows how to say 'no' to strong personalities. She is also cute and smitten with Marcus."

Amber blushed bright red. "W-why would you think that?" she asked

"Because you listen for his voice and always pass on his messages, even if you don't need to." Ilena smiled at her. "Now she just needs to be tested for volume of material."

Rio turned to Amber. "Recite every message that passed by you today," she ordered.

Amber sat up, took a breath and began. The rest sat quietly listening as she recited, ending with Marcus' call to Obi to come for Ilena. Ilena nodded. "She remembered all the ones I tested with, and the ones after that as well."

"Given the ones before that, from where she was placed, she remembers the rest correctly as well," Rio said. "It's a small volume, but that's close enough for now."

"You're content, then, Rio?" Ilena asked. Rio nodded. Ilena looked at Henry. He nodded. Marcus did too, when Ilena looked at him. Thayne and Petroi agreed as well. Ilena shifted enough to look up at Obi's face.

Obi lifted Ilena off of him and set her to be sitting next to him. He motioned for Amber to come to him. She looked confused again, but moved to kneel in front of him, her hands on her knees. "Miss Amber, my test is different," he said to her. "Were you at the Family celebration at Falcon's Hollow? Or did you hear it?"

Amber's eyes lit up. "Yes, I was there," she said.

"Good," Obi said. He looked at her for a moment going through his mind all the stories he had read. The castle book had been the second one he'd read after finishing the unabridged Falcon's Hollow stories. As the Captain of the castle he felt he needed to know those second best. He took a breath and sat up straight though relaxed, then went into remembering and reporting mode, though he kept her eyes in focus, and began to recite her own story back to her.

As the weight of the memory began to press on her, the others in the circle moved closer to her - Rio first, then Marcus, who moved closest. The other three moved in closer around them, but none of them touched her, and they stayed calmly sober, listening to her story also. When the weight of the story moved out of her eyes as tears and she caved to it, Obi took her in his arms and held her until he finished the telling. Then he gently healed her heart and mind with his words and his comforting strong arms and back.

Amber curled up in his arms and rested, as Rio had when Obi had healed her, filling back up with his strength and peace. When she was nearing done, Marcus reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Amber took it gingerly, smiled a little in gratitude and wiped her face. Obi let her go and helped her sit back up, but made her look at him again. When she was ready, Obi held her eyes. "Amber. You must remember who I am. Ilena and I have many faces and play many roles, but always I am Father. Never forget it."

"Yes, Father," Amber bowed to him, held it for a moment, the raised herself up again. Her eyes were clear, though tears dripped again slowly down her cheeks.

"Marcus," Obi said. Marcus wiped the tears from the cheek closest to him, then the other one as Obi reached for Ilena and pulled her to lean on him again and wrapped his arms around her. Marcus helped Amber back to her place in the circle as the others moved to open it up again to give Obi his space, and distance Amber from his light enough she could recover. Rio rubbed her eyes as well, and Obi looked at her and smiled. "Dusting?" he asked her kindly.

Rio nodded, looking like she wanted to be embarrassed, then she chose to sigh instead. "It's still new enough I'd forgotten almost," she admitted.

"It's good you were here for it, then," Obi said and Ilena nodded.

"Father," Thayne called with quiet respect. Obi turned and looked at him. "Is that what you learned before?" Obi blinked at him, then nodded. "Mother," he called Ilena.

"Yes, Thayne?" Ilena asked quietly.

"It's the same as you've said, but I still don't comprehend how it works for us and Father and you and Rio and Amber."

"Mmm…," Ilena considered it. "It is the teacher? And the friend? No...not quite friend. It's what I did for Mistress Shirayuki...what I do. I lead, teach, and push gently. It is strengthening, not healing, and in the giving of strength they find healing because they can continue to move forward." She paused. "For each of us, we need a place to rest and lay down our burdens. Then we need the encouraging voice and hand to lift us up and give us the strength and courage to move forward again. The opposite parent provides a safe resting place. The similar parent proves the encouragement - mostly because the similar parent knows what needs they themselves have and therefore know what and how to give it. The encouragement I would give to Mistress Shirayuki wouldn't work for you, and the encouragement Obi gives to you wouldn't work for me."

Thayne considered it, then nodded. Obi looked at Ilena, then shook his head. "It seems so odd to me that you can see this as nearly a science, enough to lecture on it. My answer is that it's just natural."

Ilena laughed. "Of course it's natural, but all natural phenomena can be observed and defined in general." She looked back at him fetchingly, her head resting on her hand. "In specifics, I have a lot of the analytic, but I also willingly live very naturally, so I often become my best research subject. It actually makes me want to laugh at myself a lot, when I'm not feeling insecure or focusing on producing a specific outcome."

Obi put his hand on her head. "Ilena, I suspect what you just did before this was not making you want to laugh."

Her eyes unfocused and the smile left her face. "No," she agreed.

"Please listen to that next time. If you begin to do something again that warns you that you won't laugh, stop and don't do it."

Ilena closed her eyes and sighed. She reached up and took his hand off her head and kissed the palm. "Obi, I'll experiment with it, but there are many times where I must walk that path regardless of what my preferences are. I will promise to not follow it if it's not necessary."

Obi looked at her soberly. "I believe, Ilena, that you will find that it is never necessary. There are other paths that could be taken that would not lead to bad results. Think harder to see them, the same as you do your plans of counter-defense."

Ilena frowned, though she nodded. She looked up at him. "They gave you that detailed a reporting after that?" she asked him.

Obi paused, then nodded. "You really went too far that night. They wanted to make sure I never let it happen again."

Ilena sighed and ran her hand over her head. "I guess so." She looked away from him.

Obi, seeing her mood becoming depressed, stood and lifted her up by the arm. "Let's go. There are still many things to do." The rest stood as well.

Petroi and Thayne led the way, followed by Obi and Ilena. Amber walked behind them and Marcus and Henry put her between them, though Henry fell behind if the walkway became too narrow.

"What else have you accomplished this afternoon?" Obi asked Ilena.

Ilena raised her eyebrow at him. "Didn't he come while you were there?"

"Who?" Obi asked.

"Mmm…, well it's part of my test. I'll tell you when I've talked to Leah. I've only got one more person to find, and that person isn't here."

"Do you know who it is?" Obi asked her.

She looked off into the distance. "I don't know where he's been hidden."

"Well, we'll be going lots of places in the next three months. Maybe you'll find that person along the way," he said encouragingly.

"Mmm," Ilena nodded.

-o-o-o-

When they entered the Lower office as a group, the eyes of the Sons immediately went to look at a certain place in the room. Amber noticed as well, but being new herself thought nothing of it. Rio, on the other hand stopped and stared for a moment until Leah motioned her over. Ilena had seemed to ignore the person, but had obviously registered his presence. Obi, however, had completely missed it. The rest watched as he went and sat in the head chair at the table. He looked around for Ilena and was slightly confused when she wasn't just automatically sitting in the couch in the position to his right. That made him pay attention to the placement of everyone else. He sighed. "What have I missed?" he asked. "Am I dead by assassination again?"

They looked at him, then Thayne nodded. "Yes, Father you are."

Obi shuddered. "I really hate that, you know. I know I'm supposed to learn to be unaware, but to be completely blind is viscerally frightening."

"Well, now that you know, try again," Ilena encouraged.

"I don't want to," Obi put his hand over his eyes, "because I know what he is, if not where or who."

"That isn't kind, Obi," Ilena scolded. "He's very nice and I worked very hard to find him for you."

"Isn't the imagination more frightening than the reality?" Petroi was relentless, giving Obi's words back to him.

Obi dropped his hand and looked at Petroi darkly. He glanced around the room again, then looked at the Family more closely. Rio gave it away, for she was still stiff. Obi looked at her, felt her tension, then followed that until he could see. He crooked his finger at the man sitting in the chair on the wall quietly, then watched him as he rose from the chair and walked to stand in front of him, near Ilena, on the other end of the table. He was rather slight in size and about Mitsuhide's age, so roughly thirty or so. He had medium length brown hair and brown eyes that were kind, and a pleasant but neutral expression, perfectly practiced for his position. He was also as much a pretty boy as Kadzuki, once he was visible, though he was old enough to be a beautiful man.

"Obi, this is Justinian. From today, he's your manservant who will be laying out your clothes for you and other such appropriate activities. If you haven't yet talked to Master Zen about how he uses Rutherford, please do so very soon. Until you're ready to train him, he'll be acting similarly to how Rio does with me, though with less attention, as I specifically chose him because he doesn't overly fret." Ilena turned to Rio and directed Justinian's attention to her. "Justinian, this is Rio, my personal maid. Rio, Justinian. Please be gentle with him."

"Ah, me, Mistress?" Rio was surprised.

"Yes, please," Ilena said firmly. She turned to Justinian. "Please give Rio time to get used to you. I've been protecting her from having direct male co-workers until now." Justinian raised an eyebrow and glanced at all the guards. Ilena smiled. "The Sons don't count. They are her Brothers and she doesn't directly work with them in this office, and Obi is Father. ...She does have a beau already, though, so for the first time, with you, she will be interacting as only co-worker. Please be patient. I was pleased with how you worked with Mister Buler, so I trust it will go well enough."

Ilena turned to looked at Obi, though not in a focused way. "You will also find it difficult to work with Obi at the first. I've specifically chosen you for your invisibility to make your job easier for you. You'll likely find it easiest to begin as ghost like as possible and slowly work your way into his life, experimenting little by little until a balance is reached. I may hit you before he does, though, so don't forget to keep an eye on me. He has more patience than I do, except in the dressing room. Please don't keep your mouth shut. Everyone here knows how to restrain me, and will punish me when I forget, though you may not until Obi allows it. Ah...the same for you, Amber. But you may ask them to do it for you. If Obi needs punishing, ask Rio to do it, or Thayne or Petroi." Ilena paused, thinking about if there were any more instructions.

Obi reached into his jacket and pulled out a small handful of keys. He sorted through them and pulled out two. One he held out for Amber. Marcus took it, glanced at it and handed it over to Amber. Obi stared at Marcus hard for a moment and he promised with a look back he would be good. Obi then handed the other key over to be given to Justinian. "Please take care of me," Obi said calmly. "I'll do my best to learn to be more lord-like for you, though I have a deep seated aversion to actually _being_ a lord. ...Or perhaps it is the other way around."

"I think it's the other way round," Ilena agreed. "You make a very good and natural Lord. It should only take you three days or so."

"Well, that's true," Obi sighed. He looked over at Leah. "This is Amber, your replacement. Congratulations, you are now officially retired from the office, after the training is complete, anyway." He looked at Amber. "Please work hard."

Amber bowed. "Yes, Father."

"Ah, Miss Leah, please don't become furniture after you become only a head nurse and secretary. I would miss you."

"No, Master Obi. I shall continue to scold you and Mistress Ilena." Leah said firmly, and the rest all smiled.

"When should Jiru and Collin arrive?" Ilena asked.

"Jiru will be here by tomorrow and Collin shortly before we leave, maybe by a half-day or so," Petroi answered.

"When they come, they're yours to train in the Upper office, Eldest, Second. When they are trained, Grandfather may also retire to personal secretary and voice of scolding," Ilena said dryly. Grins went around the room again. "Leah, did the nurses come and report properly?"

"Yes, they did. They've been assigned rooms as well, though they've had to double up in the singles. It will be tight with our current imbalance."

Ilena sighed. "Even here it's suddenly too small." She was quiet for a moment longer, then complained, childlike, "I'm hungry." As usual, she lightened the atmosphere, freeing everyone to relax.

Obi looked at Rio and Rio fetched Ilena and gently led her by the hand to sit next to Obi. This broke up the gathering and people faded into the background again.

Leah took Amber and quietly began to tutor her in her new duties. Rio fussed over Ilena for a while, giving her a snack. Finally she took a deep breath and took up the courage to direct Justinian to go with her into the master bedroom. There she discussed with him the things that had been decided in the meeting of the personal maids and man-servant she had just come from so that Justinian would also know what the expectations were for the progress since he would be going with them. She made sure to learn his preference for riding by horseback or carriage and pass it along as well. In the end, she found him just attentive enough, but not overly so, and properly competent, so she relaxed a little. She turned her attention to her office duties then, and Justinian went back to being invisible in the main room in order to learn Obi, so he would know how to best serve him.

When the end of the day came, Rio quietly instructed Justinian in what the rituals were and the part she played and led him along with her so that he could learn what he could and should to for his part. They managed to not bump into each other, or the Master and Mistress, and Obi was only slightly nervous, Ilena's calmness helping him. Before slipping into bed, Obi did open his eyes and very carefully look around the room. He called to Justinian just as he was about to walk out the door, and made him promise the same as Zen had made Tanner promise, that he would properly be not present when he wasn't supposed to be. Justinian, like Tanner, promised it sincerely with a kind smile. Once the door was closed, then Obi was able to climb into bed with Ilena and relax. Ilena was already asleep, having mentally and emotionally overworked herself that day, and having forgotten that she had wound him up with expectations for the night. Obi sighed, kissed her hand, curled up next to her, and fell asleep also.

Obi did have to comfort Ilena through two nightmares and she shivered him awake the next morning. He chose to let them have a slow, calm morning, claiming his promise she had rudely forgotten the night before. Therefore, Justinian also got to learn how good a ghost Rio was, though he only ghosted to the wall just inside the door to watch her routine that morning. She'd warned him this would be a bad morning for Ilena and he should be still. If the falcon flared up, Obi would see him, but if he started as a calm, quiet presence in the room, Ilena would eventually also begin to ignore him and then he could move about on these kinds of mornings.

-o-o-o-

"Obi, do they keep the old maps somewhere?" Ilena asked as they ate their brunch at the Lower office table.

"I think in the archive at the library," he answered.

"Could you take me there next? I'd like to do a bit of research before lunch."

"...'Take'?" Obi said faintly. Really it felt a little more like _he_ was being punished for her lack of judgement yesterday. He'd already had to carefully encourage her into the bath room that morning and wash her while she sat shivering with her eyes tightly shut. Every doorway was a hurdle as well, oddly enough. "Alright." He answered more normally, calmly eating his next bite of food. He really was going to have to think of a suitable delayed punishment for once. Until she recovered, any punishment for it would only reinforce her fear, not the lesson.

"Rio, Justinian, we'll leave for Falcon's Hollow after lunch today and return about the same time tomorrow," Ilena continued. "We'll need the following day for packing and final communications. Please set out casual traveling clothing and pack the same for tomorrow morning. We will be going into the city to visit the studios and Mister Lowen on our way out. The two of you may stay here and begin packing for the progress without us in your way."

 _Jiru will arrive this evening, Mistress Ilena_ , Petroi said from above in the Upper office.

"Mmm...we really should give him as much training as possible before we have to leave since he'll be able to help Grandfather then, even just a little. ...Since he's east, Petroi would need to stay. Is that okay, Obi?"

Obi considered it. "That's fine." There wasn't much danger for any of them and if they weren't also going for the requirement, even Obi wouldn't need to go. His part was small and more involved him showing his face than anything else. If it weren't for all the work involved in preparing for the journey, he'd be perfectly content with enjoying a full day's vacation. Of course, Ilena wasn't viewing it as a vacation. It was all work for her. Obi sighed to himself and settled into his old mode of follower and guard. It looked like until they got back from Falcon's Hollow, it was going to be like he was following Shirayuki again. That was nostalgic...and a lot easier than what he'd been doing lately.

-o-o-o-

"The historical maps of the Regent's wing?" The library clerk at the desk pushed up his glasses. "Those are restricted."

"But you have them?" Ilena asked. The clerk nodded slightly. "Who may see them? I'm picking them up for the Regent."

The clerk raised one thin eyebrow. His lips thinned to match. "May I see your identifications, please?" He asked it coolly as if he had to ask for them all the time.

Ilena took hers off and handed it to him. He took it as he reached for a pen. He looked at the identification, then made a notation in a ledger. He looked over the other five standing with her as he handed it back. "Will all of you be looking at them?" Obi and Ilena both nodded. The clerk held out his hand and Obi took his off and handed it to him. Once all six of them had been duly notated, he asked, "Which ones do you wish to see?"

"All of them," Ilena said. "I expect there to be three, but if there are more, we need the initial one from first construction and then each major renovation after that."

The clerk blinked from behind his round spectacles, then rose from his stool. "Excuse me, please." He disappeared into the back stacks and came back about five minutes later carrying four maps with two pages each. He set them on the desk, then notated filing numbers in the ledger next to their names. When he was done, he picked up the maps again. "Follow me. You may review them in one of the private rooms."

"Ah, if I find what we are looking for, are we allowed to take them up to the Rose office to show Regent Zen?" Ilena asked.

The clerk pursed his lips again and looked them over one more time. "Given your department and the security you brought with you, I suppose I can't say no, but they need to be returned today by mid-afternoon."

"That will be fine," Ilena relaxed. They followed him to a small room with a table just big enough for them to open the maps on. He set the maps on the table, bowed, and left, closing the door behind him. Ilena purposely did not look at the door. Obi reached out and took her hand. "Put them in order, Thayne. Most recent on top." Ilena's face was drawn, but she contained her reaction to being shut in the small room. Once she had maps to focus on, she let go of Obi's hand.

The first map was of what the current layout looked like. She skimmed it quickly, but Obi looked at it more closely. "I know how big Master's room was...how wide is this room?" Obi pointed to the long narrow room on the window side of the Regent's suite. Ilena went gray, then stood straight and held her arms out straight to either side of her body, then turned her palms up.

"It's the bath room for the servants," she said quietly.

"No."

"Yes." Henry nodded, supporting Ilena.

"No bath room is in that shape - narrow and long."

"It's not human, Obi."

"No, I guess not," he finally did have to agree, at least for that space. He flipped to the first floor plan and learned it, but without comment. Ilena gestured for him to hand that map to Marcus.

The next map down was similar, but older, and didn't have the narrow servant's bathrooms. Ilena nodded. "What are the dates of the two maps?" She asked. She pursed her lips after hearing the answer. "Marcus your research is in the range five years before the older to two years after the newer. General military and political history of Wilant, please." Marcus handed the map he was holding to Henry and left the room. Ilena allowed the second map to roll and handed it to Petroi.

The third map showed that the first floor rooms were all storage and bedrooms. The upper floor Regent's suite didn't have the dividing wall between the sitting rooms. Ilena nodded. The current bath room was also not a bath room. Where the men-at-arms room was currently was the original bath room on that map. Ilena nodded again. She lifted that map to look at the last one, then looked between the two, comparing details. Finally she looked up at Henry. "Your research is the time from ten years before this oldest map until ten years after this other one. Same subject matter." Henry flipped through both sets of maps for the dates and left to fulfill his requirement after passing his map over to Thayne.

Ilena pinched her lower lip, thinking hard. "The oldest for sure…," she pulled it out and rolled it up and handed it to Obi. "I think just talking is sufficient and this one can stay here…." She rolled up the last one on the table. Ilena gave Thayne the map in her hand. "Those two we'll leave here. The other two we'll take with us." Obi handed the map in his hand to Petroi and took her hand again, then walked her to the door, opened it and pulled her out of the little room. She stood looking out into the expansive library and focused on breathing as Thayne returned the two maps to the clerk, who notated that they'd been returned properly. When he returned, they left the library and waited for the Twins out of doors.

-o-o-o-

*Knock* "Master Zen, may we interrupt you slightly early?"

Zen wasn't sure which way to look. Glancing at the door, he saw Shirayuki entering the Rose office with her guards. Turning to face the balcony doors, the usual complement from the Department of Intelligence was waiting to be let in. Zen sighed. "I really am going to have to renovate or move to a larger office."

"Ah, sorry, Master Zen, I forgot I was going to look...oh, right, you have that map here." Zen saw that Petroi was holding two maps yellowed with age.

He frowned slightly at the group on the balcony. "Aren't you coming in?" He raised an eyebrow when the men all looked at Ilena, who took a deep breath and looked around the room from outside with slightly wide eyes. Obi took her hand and she closed her eyes until he'd led her through the door and to standing in front of Zen's desk. She opened her eyes again when she was standing still. "It's still that bad?" Zen asked. Maria and Delia had told them about Ilena's brief visit.

Ilena nodded, her eyes still a bit wide, and her grip on Obi still tight. She took a breath to relax. "I've asked you all to come early for lunch so I can show you what I've discovered. I would like to make all your lives a little easier while you're waiting for the new wing to be built."

Zen wasn't sure he really needed one more project, particularly if it included expenses, but he liked the sound of her offer enough he was willing to listen to the proposal. He stood and they all gathered around the map table - everyone in the room, since except for the Department of Intelligence, everyone was now living in that space, or was likely going to be.

"We'll start with a brief history lesson," Ilena said and pulled out one of the two maps from Petroi's arms and unrolled it on the table. Mitsuhide put weights on the corners. "This is the original form of the Regent's wing. Henry."

Henry gave a concise history, explaining that at the time this wing was built, there were regular wars between Wilant and Tarc, with Lyrias(which had been another small country before being made part of Wilant and Clarines), and with Clarines. Wilant had been a small country caught between other nations and was therefore constantly teetering between wars, though the worst were between Wilant and Tarc, and Wilant and Clarines. The castle grounds as a whole had been much smaller then, and the Regent's wing was the main living quarters for the King of Wilant. Well, it was actually the seventh or eighth iteration of it, as the previous ones had been burned down or destroyed in the various wars. At the time it was built, there was tentative peace.

"The odd shape seems to have been desperation on the part of the ruler at the time," Ilena interrupted. There were nods around the table. It was understandable that desperation might drive a King to try just about anything to stay alive. Ilena pointed to specific details. "On the main floor, you can even still tell this room was once a kitchen. The one across from it was likely the larder. He obviously had it built to be self sustaining to withstand at least a minor siege. These rooms were the servant's quarters. I found the entry hall to be odd. This layout makes more sense." She pointed to the main floor area that was currently the entry and staircase. It had an entry, but it looked more like the manor homes, where there was a room to either side of a moderately wide entry that contained a modest staircase. There was a second room on the left, the one on the right was double in size. "I believe this was a dining room." Ilena pointed to that larger room.

She looked around the table until everyone was satisfied with that page. Then she flipped it to the second page. There were blinks and sighs around the table. "This arrangement also makes more sense," she said. There were many nods this time. There were more rooms again, over the rooms that no longer existed, and there were no cramped spaces. The Regent's suite was still a suite, but not quite as long in total length as the current one, more like a double set of rooms. "I believe the upper rooms were for nobility, or for the King and his children and maybe their nurses," Ilena said. "Certainly, it holds to even the current format we tend to use in manor homes of the lords of Wilant today. I didn't bring the next map with us, as it only has minor changes to it. Henry, if you'll please continue."

Tens of years later, war came again. Eventually, it came even to siege, however it was not a minor siege but a long and bitter one that came with a long and bitter winter. Many of both sides died from exposure and starvation until the battle became fierce just so it could be ended and food could be obtained from the enemy...except neither side had food. The snows were so bad the invader's supply lines were cut off. The defenders had not stored up enough supplies to last through both an extended siege and an extended winter. The defender's of the castle won by default, but it was many years before they recovered, becoming more of an earldom than a country for a time.

Ilena pointed to the kitchen. "This is the only map on which this is a kitchen. I believe they removed it in favor of more storage space for food and used the fireplace in the dining hall to cook over. ...Have any of you noticed that the building doesn't have any fireplaces at all in it? In Wilant, that is unheard of. How are all of you going to stay warm?" They stared at her. She sighed. "Really, the insanity of that King and his children knew no bounds. I do hope that blood no longer exists. There were fireplaces in it, at the time of this map and the next one, and because of the long winter they'd survived, they must have needed them desperately. It's possible the shape even originally was so the overhang would protect that much firewood outside the building, but that's an odd concept. Marcus."

Twenty-five years later, Tarc invaded. They were thrown back multiple times, and during the winters the Tarc withdrew, only to come again with the thaw. Eventually, the fighting became fierce - so much so that the outer castle walls were breached and the King and his men had to fall back to the King's quarters and defend the wall that surrounded it. The only thing that saved them was a treaty with Clarines. In order to prevent the Tarc from being able to march into Clarines, if the King of Clarines would send his forces up into Wilant to defend Wilant, the King of Wilant would submit and become a vassal state to Clarines. The king of Clarines agreed to the treaty and sent his troops into Wilant and finally pushed the Tarc back into their own country. "Lyrias to the west was another small country and the King of Clarines just finished out the expansion to the natural borders and combined the north into one region. From that time, Wilant has been held by Clarines, and is overseen by a Regent appointed by the King of Clarines," Marcus finished. Zen was nodding. He knew about the treaty, expansion, and why he was there.

Ilena took the second map from Petroi, and Mitsuhide helped her put it on top of the first map. She flipped to the second floor plan. On the second floor plan, the suite had been expanded so that it was now three rooms long. "Here, where the two sitting rooms are divided now, was the master bedroom. Where the man-at-arms room is was the bath room. Where the ladies-in-waiting room is was the nursery. Where the nursery is now was the Queen's sitting room, where the bath room is now was the King's sitting room, and the current bed room was the receiving room, and there were still fireplaces in all the rooms. I think the King who built it originally had died and his son renovated it to suit his grander tastes and younger family."

"However, with the constant surge, then retreat, of the Tarc, I think he became as desperate and insane as his father. In the next map, the master bedroom is divided and it looks much like the one of today, but without the narrow bath rooms that exist today...and there are no fireplaces." Zen motioned to Mitsuhide and he fetched the current map. Ilena continued as he found it and set it on the table, though she pointed that it should go next to the one in front of them.

"I believe that during one of the sieges, or even just accidental, coals from the dining room fireplace escaped and set fire to the dining room and that they were able to contain it, but it damaged those front rooms sufficiently that they were destroyed. Because they knew the Tarc would be coming soon again, they couldn't build a new building, so they tore out what was not repairable and did the minimum they could and put in a hopefully defendable stairway and doors on the halls. Of course, this being the ostentatious king, he built an ostentatious staircase. Also being as insane as his father, and not wanting to die by fire - which I understand completely having watched my own home destroyed by fire - he made them remove all the fireplaces."

"Now there weren't enough rooms below or above, so they made the current arrangement of rooms. The only reasons I can think of for putting the master bedroom inside are so he could be first to escape from the house if it caught on fire again, or because he was so afraid of external attack...or because it was the warmest room in the building, now that there were no fireplaces, it being insulated on all sides by other rooms full of people." There were sounds and movements of annoyance around the table, and Ilena nodded sympathetically. "The upper third story may have even been added at that time for further insulation above. None of the maps have that level on them. Having given up his ostentatious suite, he kept one ostentatious luxury…."

"The bath," sighed Shirayuki.

"Yes." Ilena nodded. "However, it became the one place of sanity." Zen and Shirayuki both looked at her like she was the one insane. "In the final siege, they had not only those who were supposed to be living in the building, but all remaining persons left in the castle grounds as well. I suspect there were people sleeping on the ground outside the building, and that they were using much of the entry hall to care for wounded. The odd baths were added last. Surely they needed them for all the many more people who were in the house. They must have been desperate for a solution to winning free of the siege. The history doesn't say how the treaty was agreed to, when they were holed up in this small place."

She looked around at everyone. "I believe they dug a tunnel from the storeroom to the other side of the enemy just large enough to send one or a very few people through to take the treaty request to the king of Clarines." She pointed to the main floor storeroom. "This room still has strongly in it the smell of damp earth. I would like to send one of my stonemen in to explore this room and what lies under it. I believe that when they learned they would be that hard pressed, they began to dig an escape tunnel from this room to hopefully arrive somewhere on the backside of their enemies and escape. As they dug, the only place to put the dirt was in the servant's quarters on the main floor, thus necessitating even more people moving out of the lower floor and into the upper, if they weren't dying of attrition by then anyway. They managed to survive in this arrangement, behind that single wall, until the forces of Clarines arrived. I believe the only escape they had from the constant terror, worry, and confinement, was the bath room. It's what kept them living...as awful as it is."

Ilena removed the top of her two maps, rolled it and gave it back to Petroi. "Master Zen, the construction that changed it from this to that," she pointed between the two maps on the table, "...is both old and easily done away with, except perhaps the bath which may take more time. I believe you will all go insane there very soon, and Master Zen already has, for you have naturally decided it's acceptable the way it is. Please choose to have it renovated one more time while we are on the progress and live with your household in it the way it was intended to be lived in from the beginning. We are not at war in the manner they were later. I have great faith that you and I will never allow Tarc to invade in that manner again. ...And then, when the new wing is built, carefully move the windows that we no longer know how to make into the new wing and burn this one down. There are a great many other things that could be placed in this space - like a new office building for the Regent." Ilena smiled, "Though for now, you could just remove that wall," she pointed to the wall opposite where the Lotus office was, adjacent to the remaining empty upper office.

Everyone turned and looked at Zen, lights of expectation in their eyes. "Thank you, Ilena, for helping us understand why it's become the way it is. We certainly don't have to follow the pattern set in a time of desperation. Can workers be found quickly enough to work on it when we also want the other wing built at the same time, and brought to bear before we leave? Will they be done by the time we return? How will we pay for it?"

"I can have them hired by this afternoon. Obi can request identification for them directly after lunch tomorrow when we return. They can be the same workers since this other arrangement is far more livable, thus you will all have more patience. They may not be completely finished when we return, but they will be very close, and most of your people have rooms here already. If necessary you and Mistress Shirayuki can come stay in the one remaining room we have available until your suite is completed. Mitsuhide and Kiki can stay in her father's rooms, though it will likely be complete by the time they get back anyway." Ilena paused, then grinned at Zen. "I would be happy to loan you the money…,or you can pay in horses - Tarc horses. I'll take the six coming now as the down payment. Do you want them to take down that wall at the same time?"

"Will that interfere with the work Aiden and Brianna need to get done?"

"No."

Zen held out his hand to Ilena. "Yes, take down the wall also, and Tarc horses it is, three herds worth."

Ilena took his hand and sealed the agreement. "Done. Thank you for doing business with Falcon Construction Studio. You are safe under our wings."

"Yeay!" Shirayuki couldn't contain herself and clapped, a big smile on her face that was matched by everyone in their household.

The door opened and the lunch carts were wheeled in. Ilena quietly asked Marcus to copy the map of the original building layout so that she could give it to her construction manager and Mitsuhide put the current map back in the map case. Lunch had the air of a celebration. Ilena made sure when they left that she had both maps they needed to return to the library, the copy needed to reconstruct the current Regent's wing, and the final draft of the plans for the new one to be built. "We will be back tomorrow after lunch," they promised, and dropped off the balcony.

"Will you come visit after the renovations are done?" Zen asked from the balcony, looking at the six.

Ilena shuddered. "Maybe in three months I'll be able to, but no. It's not necessary. I've seen enough. I know what it looks like now and when it's done. Even corrected it's still a prison, just a nicer one."


	10. Business in Wilant City

**CHAPTER 10 Business in Wilant City**

The first place Ilena went to in Wilant city was to the offices of Lowen and Crowe. Obi had been there once before when he'd picked up the second set of Ilena's Children who were witnesses in the matter against Marcovik College. That time, he'd stayed the night in the passenger rooms on the third floor. The Family had gathered them there for him and all he'd had to do was get them to the safe house, Falcon's Hollow. It didn't go all smoothly, but he'd been grateful. Ilena had been undergoing her experimental surgery at the same time and he'd been able to arrive back at the castle quickly to help sit with her through the worst part of her recovery - they had almost lost her twice.

This time, Ilena took them into the office on the main floor. Marcus and Henry took up guard positions at the main door to the building and Thayne went into the office with Ilena and Obi and stood at the door. They were incognito, being dressed only in nice, comfortable, casual clothing for a change. They were still royalty, though, so the Sons were taking their guarding responsibilities seriously. Obi suspected it had always been that way for Ilena, though. The Twins had guarded her jealously for a long time, or so it seemed.

"Mister Lowen. It's so good to see you again!" Ilena held out her hand and grasped the northern partner of the trading and merchant business by the hand.

"It's a rare pleasure to be able to greet you in person, Princess Ilena." Raine Lowen, it turned out, was Mitsuhide's cousin. They shared the traits of being tall and thin, and of being supremely organized and hardworking. "Lord Obi." Mister Lowen nodded at him. "It's good to see you again also."

"Likewise," Obi said politely.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. Please sit down. What may I do for you today?" Raine, like Ilena, appeared to prefer to go straight to business, or he at least understood that was Ilena's preference.

"I need two wagons for deliveries. One to go to pick up a statue, probably between six and eight hundred stone weight, from Falcon Stonework Studio, to be delivered to Castle Wistal, King Izana. Payment is to be picked up at delivery and returned to Robert here. The other will carry cargo of my choosing, between twenty and fifty stone weight. I would like to drive it out of here when our negotiations are finished, but it will be going to Earl Sieran's for drop off and will likely need to be retrieved by your company….though there is a possibility it will continue on to the far northeast garrison and remain there for three and a half months to bring the same cargo, or slightly more, back."

Mister Lowen interlaced his fingers in front of his chin, his elbows resting on the desk he sat behind. "It will be the usual fee for the heavy-duty wagon and distance rate. Is it a rush delivery?"

"No, though I do expect expediency, and delivery with the merchandise undamaged, of course."

"Of, course, as always we'll provide that free of charge as it is only good customer service."

"Of course." Obi couldn't tell for sure, but it had sounded like they had just seriously bartered standard expectations for fun and to tease each other.

"I do have a wagon and horse that could be readied for you now. Do you need a driver?"

"Yes," interjected Obi. He'd gotten his wish to have his wife ride double with him on Fenrier on this trip and he wasn't going to let her negotiate her way out of it. "How much additional does that cost?"

"Will it be for the entirety of the trip of the wagon?"

"No," Ilena said. "Just for one night, and a short distance - from here to Falcon's Hollow this afternoon and back tomorrow with delivery of the wagon and its contents to Castle Wistal, the Cat gate. Total time not more than a full day's worth of hours." She smoothly picked up again, understanding Obi, though he couldn't tell if she was in agreement or not. "I'll want a weatherproof cover for the wagon bed. It's likely the cargo will have to be stored in the wagon for a time."

They negotiated like the professional business persons they were until they were satisfied. Obi wasn't surprised he was going to get to pay for the driver from his own funds. He was surprised a bit that Ilena bargained hard for him on that item just as much as the rest. As they waited in the back area of the building, set aside to store the wagons and get them readied for travel for the one that would be going with them now, he asked her about it.

"Well, I would have driven it myself, as you probably had guessed, so it was your choice, your expense. But I am your Steward, so it's my responsibility to see you aren't made to spend more than is reasonable and customary. You may choose if you want it to be a personal expense or if you want it to be an expense for Falcon's Hollow. The items are for the war, so I'll be expensing the wagon and horse costs to the war fund, but the trip the driver is taking is for our requirement to the barony, so reasonably it could be expensed by the barony if you wanted it to be."

"Is there a benefit one way or the other? Isn't it all money I have to manage - through your efforts thank you - either way?"

"Mmm, short answer is yes and no." She proceeded to give him an intermediate lesson and he dutifully paid attention. He was trying his best to learn the financials of being a lord of a land and this counted as one of those lessons. She rewarded him when they were done with a head rub. He leaned into it happily, then took his kiss, too. She blushed lightly. He grinned at her and reached to pull her closer when Thayne interposed himself by putting his hand on Obi's arm.

"Master Obi, not yet. There are still many things to do today." Obi looked at him in surprise, then nodded. If he started teasing her now, it would get too distracting. Thayne patted him on the shoulder heavily a couple of times, both as a reward and a cautionary warning.

-o-o-o-

They all climbed up in the wagon when it was ready and the driver joined them, Ilena and Obi sitting up on the driver's seat with him. They had left their horses at the north gate stables, and Ilena wanted the wagon to go to several places in town for pickups. She directed the driver to go to the crafter's street. When they reached a particular stretch of it, she told him to stop and when he'd done so, she called out in the long-distance code of the Family, _Good Afternoon. Thank you very much for all your hard work_!

Obi understood why she had used the code that would be heard in the whole district when one by one, the proprietors of the establishments that could be seen from here, and not a few assistants, stepped out of their doors and looked to find them. Ilena received smiles and Family greetings from all of them and she conversed briefly with several, holding court on the bench of the wagon at the side of the busy street, pedestrians and shoppers passing in large number without knowing it was going on. Obi did see a number of other street-walking Children who did stop and pay attention quietly out of the way of the busy people on the street, probably just wanting to see them. He unconsciously scanned the watchers the same as he would any crowd, to see if there were any threats or anomalies he needed to be aware of, but there were no threats that he could see.

Unsurprisingly, the leathercrafter he had used to make their matching bracers was one of hers. His shop was the closest one to the wagon. Obi caught his eye and nodded his thanks. The leathercrafter bowed lightly to him, having surely already taken note they were both wearing them, then made a motion. Obi raised an eyebrow, then nodded slightly. He would stop by and see what the leathercrafter had for him to see. He knew of at least two other places Ilena wanted to stop in to see. It sounded like she was mostly talking to those places she wasn't going to stop in at and she'd also already motioned her intent to the needleworkers and Robert at the stoneworks shop.

When Ilena was done with her impromptu court, they dismounted, leaving the driver with the wagon. Obi led her first to the leatherworker. "Thank you for your fine work," Obi said to him verbally this time. "While Family directed me to you, I didn't know you were hers at the time."

The craftsman smiled. "It was my pleasure to work on it for the both of you. Thank you for asking me to. Mother, I've finished the first set of saddles you requested of me."

"Ah, wonderful," Ilena said. "May we see them?"

He led them into the shop, then to the back workshop area, where the smell of leather and dye was fairly strong. He took them to a place against one wall and removed a dustcloth. Under it were three leather saddles of a strange design to Obi. There wasn't as much to them as the ones used by Clarines normally, though they looked sturdy enough. As Obi inspected them closely, he suddenly noticed that one of them was tooled with the same design as the bracers. Ivy woven around a triple braid went around the edges of it and in decorated areas were horses, falcons, and on the equivalent of the pommel was a sleeping cat. Obi looked at the leathercrafter in surprise. He looked back with a grin. "Mother told me you'd be needing one specifically."

"Ah, thank you? It's very beautifully done," Obi said to him. "Ilena, are they for the Tarc horses?"

"Yes, Obi. Here see, this one's for Petroi." She was pointing to the design work on it.

Obi moved over and looked at it. It had an open circle where his sleeping cat was on the low rounded pommel and an ornate but stately design was worked around the outer edges. In the other decorative areas was the falcon in the same place it was on his, but rather than a horse, there was a rampant lioness. Obi nodded. Petroi had been a servant of Ilena's father's house. It made sense she would put her family's mark on his saddle.

Obi looked over at the third saddle, where Thayne was inspecting it. Obi stepped over and looked around his Second Son. His pommel had a filled circle on it, another falcon, and surprisingly, the sleeping cat. Obi made a bit of a surprised noise at it and Thayne looked up at him with a smile. "I like it," he said.

"But why the sleeping cat?" Obi asked, looking at Ilena and the leatherworker.

"Because you wanted him," Ilena said, "and he wanted you."

"Oh," Obi looked back at Thayne. "I think I still need to hear what dream you're getting fulfilled, Second."

Thayne blushed slightly in embarrassment and looked away. "Maybe while we're on the plains of Tarc and it's quiet," he finally said.

Obi nodded. "That'll do," he said. He looked back at the saddle. "It is nicely done, as they all are. Thank you," he looked at the leathercrafter. "I hope they are comfortable enough. We'll be sitting in them for a very long time."

"They should be," the craftsman said. "I used a well worn original from Tarc as the pattern. I wish you the best of luck in your journey." He called over his apprentices and they hefted the saddles and carried them out the front door to the wagon waiting on the street. Ilena haggled with him and Obi noticed she was haggling up, the same as she'd said she often had to do to Robert. Obi shook his head. She was a hard bargain driver in any situation.

When the final amount was settled on, and she was paying him, she said something that Obi found a little odd. "When the next three are done, hold off for a bit. Things have changed and the order may change as a side effect. As a matter of fact, focus on the experimental ones instead."

"Ah - I've already got two nearly done."

"That's fine," she nodded. "I can use them well enough as they are. We can give them to the Twins. I don't need one myself." The leathercrafter's face fell. "Ah, no, I'm sorry," she put her hand on his arm, "It's that I can wait until the experimental one is completed. I won't need mine for another year, and given the changes to the plans I'll need them sooner than I expected."

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll do the experimental one next. I would think you could have it in about three months."

"Perfect!" Ilena smiled at him. "I may have you send it to me then."

"Mother," came a call from another crafter in the room. "I've also finished the works you asked for." A very thin and tall man came walking towards them holding two curved leather pieces that laced up. Ilena gave a quick glance at Obi, then walked to meet the second craftsman.

Ilena held out her hand and he handed her one of the works. Ilena inspected it very closely for thickness, and tapped it. "Do you have a scrap piece of the final worked leather?" she asked him. He nodded and handed her the second of his works and trotted back to his workbench to fetch it. Ilena handed back the two worked pieces and took the scrap piece of leather. "Thayne, come hold this between your hands." Thayne walked to her and took it. "Hold it out from your body. I'm going to test it."

Thayne held on to the sides of the piece of leather so the long side separated his hands at a further distance, then held it out as far as his arms would reach in front of him. Ilena made sure the area around her was clear, then in a swift motion drew her dagger and slashed at the leather with all her might, following the slash with a stab that had most of her weight behind it. The dagger was back in its sheath at the end of a full breath. Thayne blinked and handed her the piece of leather back. She inspected it closely, then handed it casually to Obi and went back to the leathercrafter holding his works. As she wrapped one of them around her middle, Obi could see it was a leather corset that protected her from her heart to just past her hips.

As his face lit with understanding, he looked down at the piece he was holding. "I take it you just dulled your dagger," he finally said when his inspection was done.

"Most likely," she said absently.

"I approve," Obi said. He knew how sharp an edge that blade could hold. The Wisteria's had the best blacksmiths in this part of the known world, and their blades and the blades of their personal guard were master work also. Obi suspected that was the one master craftsman Ilena didn't have because he was already taken. "The other is for Mistress?"

"Yes," she said as she tried it on also. "...That should do. That matches the gaps I remember from before," she said once it was on her. "Thank you very much. It should hold up well enough against the sabers of Tarc, I think, though you may want to go ahead and make sure you have another set's worth of leather preparing. Master Zen has moved too fast again. If you've got his done, that would be helpful."

"I've just about finished it," the man answered.

"Can you have it to the castle by tomorrow afternoon?" Ilen asked.

"I'll do it," he answered. He turned to head back to his station and she grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back to negotiate until she was satisfied and had paid him. Then she let him return to his work.

Obi didn't get to hear that negotiation. He'd been interrupted by a quiet clearing of the throat behind him. He turned, "Yes?"

"Ah, um," the man behind him turned his eyes away and shifted nervously. In his hands were a pair of boots of a style Obi was unfamiliar with. "M-mother a-also s-said…-"

Obi reached out and took the boots before the man could drop them and inspected one of them, the other he tucked under his arm. "Are they Tarc design also?" he asked without looking from the boots.

"Y-yes. ...b-but I...I m-made them-m m-more com-for-table." He managed to gasp out the last word. Obi decided that it was a natural speech impediment that made the man nervous, not the other way around.

"They're beautifully crafted," Obi said. They were. The decorative designs were intricate, again with the same designs as his bracer. Inside was lined with soft fur that fluffed out the top in a beautiful dappled grey. The sole was thick and seemed to have been treated the same as the leather corsets. As Obi inspected the upper as well, he understood it was also so that if his foot should become the object of attack, a blade would be hard pressed to take it off. He sat down and took off his current boots and put on the new ones.

"Oh, those are wonderful!" Ilena said, leaning over him with her hands on his shoulders. "That's even beyond what I was thinking of. You've made some excellent detail changes. I'm glad Obi is going to at least still have his feet attached when he gets back." She reached around him and felt the fur and ran her hand down the side of the boot to the toe. "Are they comfortable on the inside, too, Obi?"

Obi grabbed hold of her arm and she leaned back to help him up. He walked around the room. "The heel being different makes for funny walking at the moment, but they fit well on the inside. Almost better than my worn-in ones." He wiggled his toes. "I like that the boot fits snuggly but the toes have room to move." He looked around, then ran at the wall and climbed it a few steps and pushed off it to land on the floor in a crouch. "It's almost like slippers, except the height and sturdiness of the leather on the leg." He bounced up and down on his toes a few times, getting a better sense of that restriction. "I probably couldn't wear them for proper thief's work, but they'd be just fine for escape work."

"Well, there are no walls to climb in Tarc," Ilena said dryly. "But I wouldn't be surprised at all if there is a lot of running and escaping."

Obi sat down next to his boots again. "While I'd walk out wearing them," he smiled at the leathercrafter briefly before returning his attention back to removing the boots, "you've made them very warm with the fur and it's still the middle of summer."

The cobbler grinned back at him. He had gone to his bench while Obi had been trying out the boots and now he pulled out another pair. This one was of a lighter leather with no lining. Obi's eyes widened and he accepted them and put them on. These were of a similar design and just as comfortable, or rather more so. "Didn't I just put boots on?" he stared at them to make sure they were on his feet. He looked at the cobbler again to see his delight, like that of a little child. Obi smiled the smile of Father and the man had to look away again. Obi reached for Ilena and began to dance with her. The boots were light enough to make him want to do that. Ilena grinned at him, also delighted.

When he had twirled her at the end of his impromptu dance and left her back by Thayne, he ran at the wall again. This time he made it five steps up and the landing was his test. When it didn't sting the bottoms of his feet, he nodded with a brief fierce look in his eyes. "These, I can nightwalk in." He stood and looked at the cobbler in the eye, a strong pleased look on his face and in his eyes. "Thank you," he said sincerely. The cobbler bowed to him, unable to get the words out at all. "Ilena, I'll pay for these," he said to her.

The cobbler shook his head violently. "Ah, ah," Obi said, wagging a finger. "I'm in complete agreement with Ilena. Fine workmanship deserves its proper reward. I'll take the discount on only this one. The rest I'll pay full price on. But I won't take them without paying anything at all, though I appreciate the kindness and effort." The cobbler blushed again.

Ilena got his attention and they began a furious but brief negotiation by hand signs. Ilena finally sighed. "Fine, but only if you'll do a commission work for Master Zen. I'll give him a pair of the ones Obi likes for his next birthday. And get the measurements for King Izana. You're there."

The cobbler's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Oh, yes. If Obi the king of nightwalkers likes them enough to pay for them himself, you most definitely are." He blushed, and Obi did too, just a little. He really wasn't that good. Ilena told him how much he owed for the boots and he fished it out of his money bag as she got out the amount for the Tarc boots. This time Obi did keep the new boots on and carried out the old ones with the other new pair. They thanked all of the leathercrafters one more time as they walked out and loaded their new purchases into the wagon with the saddles.

Obi leaned on the side of the wagon and looked at Ilena. "Is it like that at every shop?"

"Yes, Obi," she grinned at him. "That's why I only go into the ones I need to. I'd walk out with more than I intended from every one of them. I was quite relieved when he didn't pull out new boots or shoes for me."

"Mmm...yes, I was almost expecting that, too. Or ones for Thayne and Petroi like the saddles."

"Ah…," Thayne looked away in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "We've already picked ours up."

Obi laughed at him and took Ilena's hand and tucked it into his elbow. "Where to next?" he asked.

They walked down the street so Obi could enjoy his new boots and his wife on this shopping date. The wagon had been directed to the next location she wanted it to go to, though Ilena had told him for this one he should go around the back side as it would be a larger pick up.

-o-o-o-

Ilena took Obi to the Falcon Stonework Studio next. Obi was glad they were going to see Robert and Peter, who needed to see her more anyway. Once again they passed through the storefront into the workshop behind it. There was the general noise of any workshop going on. Ilena held on to Obi until they reached Robert, who she went directly to. She let go of Obi and as Obi had been told, she waited until Robert had finished with the current thing he was working on and was just beginning to move to another thought, then put her hand over his eyes. Robert stopped suddenly in shock, grabbed the hand and kissed it, then put it back over his eyes and held it there. Ilena reached into her jacket and fished out a handkerchief and put it between her hand over his eyes and his eyes, then rubbed his head gently with the other hand.

"I'm glad you're able to be back at your proper work," she said to him. He nodded and reached out to touch his work. She reached over his shoulder and touched it as well, then drew in a breath. "Robert, you really shouldn't ask me to do that. I won't be able to let you ever sell these to anyone else but me." Robert shivered. "Ah, no. I really shouldn't, you know. I do want your genius known by everyone in the world. Who commissioned this one?"

"King Izana," Robert had finally managed to recover enough to speak.

"I thought he might," Ilena smiled. "He really liked the bears. It's another eagle?" She leaned back to look. "No. What did he ask for?"

"Panther."

Ilena went still. "That won't do. Won't do at all," she whispered, and she gripped Robert's shoulder. "Is it too far to change it?"

"...Not necessarily," Robert hesitated.

"Make it two of them, please. One is me. That's the one sitting upright on it's haunches looking him in the eye. The other one needs to be Obi standing behind the first protecting it. Do you see it wrapping around the first, looking also at the person looking at the first one? Izana needs to be reminded I'm already taken. But he can have the statue as his better alternative, since we won't go to him in person."

Robert was still, considering her design change. Then he nodded. "There is still enough stone to put the second one in."

Ilena reached over and touched it again, then shivered. "Take some of the feel out of it. Make it slightly rougher."

Obi walked over to the statue and felt it also. It was soft, like petting a mohair rabbit. He put his whole hand on it, then shivered also. He swallowed. "I'm in complete agreement with that," he said.

Robert pulled Ilena's hand away from his eyes suddenly and stared at Obi. "Ah, Father, you also came?"

"Yes, Robert," he looked at the man soberly. "Please don't give to King Brother any temptations he can't overcome. He already has enough difficulty giving up Ilena to Master. Don't make him want to take her from me also. I would have to kill him and that would be very bad."

"Ah, yes, I would think so," Robert said faintly, retreating from the look in Obi's eyes. "I'll make the changes."

"Thank you for protecting us," Obi said.

Robert nodded, then noticed he was still holding on to Ilena's hand and released it immediately. Obi patted him on the shoulder. "It's as I've already said, Robert. It isn't you. You're okay. I know you love your stone and I understand how you love Mother." He moved back to be behind Robert and Ilena again.

Ilena put her hand over Robert's eyes again, then hugged him. "I'm sorry Father is scary when he is the Consort. Put that look into the second panther's eyes, okay?"

Robert nodded, then smiled a little. "I'll have to tone it down a little, though, or the King will send it back. He won't want to be looked at like that all the time."

"Okay, then just his scolding look. You've seen that one, too, right?"

Robert nodded, smiling a little broader. "That one would be fine, I think."

Ilena released the hug, but kept her hand over his eyes. "I've actually come to tell you it's time to send the other one to him. Mister Lowen is bringing a wagon by today. When you've paid him and taken your part, send the rest to Mister Balar. He's going to be working on a project for me and needs to be able to pay for supplies and wages to his workers. He's being called up to work in the castle."

"Oh, that is fortunate indeed. I'll do that."

"I also need you to redirect one of yours that understands tunnels to work with him. Probably for the better part of a year, and starting no later than two days from now. We've discovered a possible escape tunnel that is likely very dangerous. I need it explored just enough to know where it comes out at and then to collapse it safely."

Robert considered it, then called to another man working in the room. Obi had noticed that there were several workstations that were missing men and he wondered if they had also been called away for special projects. When the man who was called walked over, Ilena again explained what she needed. He nodded and said he was qualified and would do the work. Ilena thanked him and he returned to his current project.

"Robert, recall the others. Master Zen has changed the plan. If they're ready, have them collapse the walls, but if they aren't, just leave it unfinished for now. Later we may go back and finish the work. I would like for at least one to be collapsed now, if possible, at their end, but it has to look natural. If he can take out a patrol, that would be even better."

"Okay, Mother. I'll send the word."

"Thank you."

After a pause, Robert asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No," Ilena answered.

"I've received payment from King Shenazard of Tanbarun," he informed her.

"Hoh? That's wonderful news. Congratulations. Did his son stop by?"

"Yes. He purchased three medium works, as you said he might, and one of the statuettes."

"That's good. I'm hopeful his father will ask for one of these as well. Don't make it so good he tries to kidnap you from me, okay?"

Robert paused. "No, Mother. I won't." He said it very obediently.

Ilena looked sad. "I'm sorry, Robert. I know it means you can't do your utmost best and that makes you sad. If you'll put that effort into a medium statue, I'll buy that from you." She looked at Obi. "Make it something Obi wants, and I'll give it to him for his birthday. He likes them just as much as I do."

"I like Mother as much as Robert does," Obi answered, "but I don't need another lioness. Give me a cat. I very much like the two panthers she gave me already, but we don't have a cat to represent my coat of arms. Yours doesn't have to be sleeping. Mother hardly never sleeps after all, except when I hold her down. I'm the sleeping cat to Master. Can you do that for me, Robert?"

Robert had been holding still, listening. He nodded. "Yes, I can do that."

"Thank you," Obi said.

"Thank you," Ilena said quietly.

Obi turned and walked away. He wasn't sure he really wanted a cat statue that would feel like what he had just touched. He shivered again. He would never be able to let go of it. If it was at Falcon's Hollow, it might be okay. Maybe. He wandered around the room until he found Peter, hard at work on a small piece. Obi waited until Peter had lifted his chisel to pause. "Hello, Peter."

Peter looked up in surprise. "Father! Hello!" He smiled, then looked around to Robert and saw Ilena. He smiled. "Mother came also. They have business?"

"Yes," Obi said. "I needed to exercise a bit so thought I'd come see you, too. Thank you for the coat of arms. Foster had it put over the main door. We saw it when we took King Brother and Master and Prince Raji of Tanbarun and their ladies to Falcon's Hollow to look at all the master artworks. Mother liked it very much. She said you have a delicate hand."

Peter's eyes had gone wide that such an august group had seen his work so prominently displayed with all the master works. He blushed slightly at her words of praise. Obi was starting to get just as calmly frustrated with all the blushing as he did with all the tears. Really. "What are you working on now?" Obi asked to distract him.

Peter held it up for him. He was holding a long rectangular stone that had been cut perfectly. At the end of it Peter was in the middle of carving a vining rose bush. Each rose was finely detailed and very small. "That is indeed very delicate work," Obi said, impressed. "You're very good already."

"Well, it is still apprentice level work, but since I'm doing many roses, each one is a little better."

"I'll have to trust your judgement on that," Obi said. "They all look very good to me. I can judge quality on a broader scale, but not to that detail, I'm afraid. Ilena has a better eye for that than I do." Obi looked around at the other statuettes scattered around Peter. Most of them had been broken off of the longer wand of stone already. He reached out and touched one that pulled on him.

"Do you like it, Father?" Peter asked looking over at him.

Obi looked up. "It's very finely done. Were you thinking of Mother when you made it?"

Peter looked pleased. "Can you tell? I was hoping that would come through."

Obi nodded, looking at it again, then picking it up to look at all of it. It was small enough to be hidden in his fist and was of a falcon preening. Each tiny feather had been engraved on it's breast, including the lifted ones resting over the finely crafted beak. The larger wing feathers even had their veins engraved on them. "It makes me think of Ilena when she's pleased with herself, but at the same time it reminds me of how dedicated she is to being careful in all things," Obi said, examining the talons clutched around a branch that made up the base of the statuette.

Peter sat back, a satisfied look on his face. "It's yours." Obi looked at him in surprise. Peter shook his head. "You've seen what I tried to put into it. Most see Mother, but not both aspects. I wanted it to show her happiness in the works she performs for all of the Children, but also show, in using the falcon, that she is proud and independent, even when at rest."

"Yes, that's what I saw first," Obi agreed, "but the others come out when you look at it more closely."

Peter pushed Obi's hand holding the statuette towards him. "Keep it. I'll be proud to know you have it, and it is rightly appreciated."

Obi smiled softly at Peter. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

Peter turned slightly pink and nodded, then turned back to his work and Obi left him in peace, lightly rubbing his thumb on the head of the falcon, though he didn't do it too much, knowing he would ruin the fine details if he did that. He carefully put the statuette in his jacket pocket so as not to lose it, then wandered into the shop front of the facility. There were a few other customers browsing and he slowly took himself around to see what had been put up for sale. There were many medium and small statues and a counter full of statuettes, but only two large statues. Obi presumed not many of those sold in town and were more likely display pieces so that visitors would know the masters were capable of creating them.

One part of the counter was more popular than the others and when he finally had the opportunity to slip into a cleared space, he understood why. It was Robert's small statuettes that felt real. There were a few samples, and then a locked glass case which had untouched ones in them. Obi let his eyes look over the samples, then into the case. His eyes were drawn to one statue that didn't have a sample in front. He pointed to it and asked the clerk, "I want this one. How much for it?"

"I'm sorry, that one is reserved, sir," the clerk said.

"I know," Obi answered. "I'm the proper buyer of it."

The clerk looked closely at Obi, then his eyes went over Obi's shoulder. "He is correct," the soft accented voice of Petroi said in Obi's ear. "He is the proper buyer. Please sell it to him."

The clerk looked at Petroi a moment longer as if to make certain, then nodded and took a key from around his neck and unlocked the case. He picked up the statuette and took it out of the case and relocked it. He named the price of it, and Obi pulled out the proper amount and handed it over. Once the clerk had counted the money and was satisfied, he handed the statuette over. "Please enjoy it, sir," the man said.

"I am sure the proper owner will," Obi said. "It is her favorite, after all. Ah, but don't let her know it's been purchased, will you? Her birthday is coming up."

The clerk grinned and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll let you surprise her, then."

Obi winked and turned away to head back to the workshop, feeling the soft fur of the lioness in his hand. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to give it to her. He turned back to the clerk. "Tell Robert I want one, too, will you, please? If he won't I won't be able to give this one to her."

The clerk crooked his finger at him calling him back. Obi went, an eyebrow raised. The clerk reached under the counter and handed him a small box, then waved him off. Obi thanked him, wondering at it. He went to stand just inside the workshop and carefully lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a second statuette the same as the first, and an empty space for the one in his hand. They were mirror images of each other when placed facing each other. Obi slumped against the wall next to the doorframe. It wasn't just an extra sample. Robert had made them a matching set, then refused to be paid full price for them - again. Ilena had warned him Robert kept doing that. Of course, that made Obi wonder if the clerk had been going to keep the second one for himself and he turned and looked through the door at the man.

"He was testing you," Petroi said next to him.

"It seems a strange test, though," Obi said, looking back at Petroi who was on the other side of him from the door. He looked at the statuettes again, running his finger down both of them.

"It was the test of if you could value them or not. Really it was much more simple than I would have thought. He must have thought Peter passing you with his was enough." Obi looked up at Petroi to see his eyes were sparkling.

"Ah, you are saying he really was one of the Children and he really did recognize me without your help. ...but I did know that he knew me. I was just surprised you stepped in, particularly when you aren't supposed to be here at all."

"My face is the key here, the same as yours was for the collection of witnesses," Petroi explained. "I've come because I was already with you since you entered the city and you walked back in here. I knew you'd buy it if you saw it, so I'd have to show my face to you also."

"Protecting in the background?" Obi asked. Petroi nodded. "And bored being left behind." Petroi gave a small wry grin. "And not really wanting to be left behind to begin with." Petroi looked away, and Obi grinned to himself. "That's good, Petroi. I'm glad you've finally learned to be comfortable in your partnership and duty." Petroi looked back at him from the corner of his eye, and Obi became firm again. "But you still have to stay."

Petroi stiffled a sigh and nodded. "I know. I'll return to the castle to meet him on time. I'm having them send me regular updates on his progress. He has the six horses with him." Obi was touching the roses now, feeling the softness of them was a similar feeling to the lioness, but it definitely wasn't fur. "Mistress Ilena is coming," Petroi warned him and he reluctantly covered the box and put it in his jacket.

"Those are hard to put down," Obi said.

"Especially for people who like to touch things," agreed Petroi wryly.

Obi looked at Petroi. "Do you have one, Petroi?" he asked, suspicious. Petroi had told him the Selicians were a people who were more open about touching each other, even just in friendly greetings. It seemed a hard thing to Obi that Petroi restrained himself so much in respect of the distance the Clarines people held themselves from each other.

Petroi didn't look at him and Obi stood and crossed his arms, requiring an answer. Petroi sighed and looked back at him reluctantly. "I wouldn't be able to put it down either, Master Obi. I have refrained."

"Mmm," Obi said, narrowing his eyes at the older man, but Ilena interrupted them at that point. When she said she wanted to go into the shop, he sent Petroi with her and Thayne. When they were well into the shop, Obi went to talk to Robert, very quietly. Petroi had the second best ears of the Department of Intelligence after Ilena. When the negotiations were complete, Obi returned to his wife's side. When she was done looking through the shop they left. A small package arrived at the northeast garrison for Obi four weeks later for him to pick up when he arrived.

-o-o-o-

Their next stop was a metalsmith shop. Here, Ilena didn't go into the back to the workshop. Instead the master came out to greet her. He showed her the works he had done for her and she thanked him and paid him, giving the rather full bag of flat metal disks to Henry to carry. Obi noticed a similar bulge in Petroi's shirt, though that one looked heavier. "Are you guys ever the targets of thieves when you walk around like that?" Obi asked them as they walked out of the store.

Petroi looked at him, a sardonic expression on his face. "Who would steal from the Messenger?"

"Or a Queen's Guard, for that matter," Henry added calmly.

"Especially when the Queen and Consort are walking with them," added Marcus, his hands behind his head. "Just because we're in street clothing doesn't mean they don't know who we are."

"Then just who are you protecting us from?" Obi asked, holding Ilena's hand in his elbow again, and finally giving in and stealing a kiss. Thayne looked at him warningly, and he properly kept walking forward.

"The other Houses' heads and assassins," Ilena said calmly. "They're worried that now I'm in in the streets openly I'm going to do here what I did in Lyrias...but I'm not going to. I don't have the time or need."

"Do I get to learn that someday also?" Obi finally asked after a long pause.

"Mmm, ...but I'll wait to tell you for now. Just taking you to all the master craftspersons is overwhelming enough right now."

"Hmm. Well, perhaps, though it hasn't been as overwhelming as the discovery of your treasures in the attic yet."

"Well, maybe not yet. We'll see at the last place. If you survive that, then you've graduated to the next level." Obi wiggled his toes in his new boots. He really was liking this afternoon vacation.

Their next stop was more of an office building than a workshop. "Mister Balar!" Ilena called as Obi helped her walk through the main door, though she was finally relaxing enough to not be too bothered by it at this point. A humongous man with thick arms came out of a back office, a huge smile on his face to match his size. Obi blinked at him, thinking he might break just to be breathed on by this man.

"Mistress Ilena! To what do I owe this delightful surprise?"

Ilena smiled her bright smile up at him. "You're being called up to the castle."

Mister Balar stopped stock still in amazement, and stared at her. When he glanced at Obi, Obi nodded. "Wh-why, that's...What do you need me to do?"

Ilena grimaced. "Take an awful prison and make it temporarily liveable, build a replacement for it that is beautiful, then burn it to the ground. Oh, and take out a wall to make Master Zen's office bigger, just a bit."

"Oh-ho. That sounds like an interesting challenge. Come in, come in," he turned and led the way back to his office. Obi wasn't surprised it was also large to accommodate the man himself. For the first time in an enclosed space since the trauma the day before, Ilena relaxed. She must have been feeling as small as Obi was, making the space seem even more spacious. Mister Balar himself seemed to do that.

The Twins stood on the inside office door this time, instead of on the outside doors, and the elder two stood behind their seated master and mistress. Ilena motioned to Petroi and he pulled the sack in his jacket out and set it on the desk in front of Mister Balar. The craftsman picked it up and hefted it. His eyebrows raised.

"That's the first half or third, depending on how things go," Ilena said. She motioned to Thayne and he pulled out the map of the original Regent's wing and handed it to Mister Balar. Mister Balar opened it and set it on the desk in front of him. "This is what the original structure looked like. It has been modified since then. I'm not going to tell you what it looks like now, except that the dining room quarter was burned in a fire a long time ago and was replaced with a large entryway and ornate staircase that do not go with the building at all. I don't think you can do anything about that at this time as you only have about three to three and a half months to restore the rest of it. Because of that fire, the crazy owner removed, or covered over, all of the fireplaces in the building."

Mister Balar's head came up. "What?!"

Ilena nodded. "Every one of them. There is a third story as far as the outside of the structure goes. I haven't been able to ascertain why, but I suspect that the original chimneys are still present above the second floor and merely are enclosed by the third floor wall. If that needs to be taken down, that's acceptable. There are some irreplaceable windows, though, in the second story. Please be very careful with those. I think we would like to use them in the new building once it's ready. The current master bath will be your most difficult to deal with, I think. They hate it, as far as a bath goes. If it has to stay, please make it publicly accessible to the entire building so that it can be used as a hot-springs style of bath. They want the master suite - currently three rooms long - to go back to the two rooms long that is shown on this map of the original, if it works. Also, the kitchen is not a kitchen any more and can be left that way. The storage room you'll give over to Robert's man who is coming to work with you, and keep your men out of it. It's dangerous at this time."

Mister Balar nodded. He'd been jotting down notes as she went and she let him finish. "You said three months. I can hire whatever I need to get it done?"

"Yes," she answered. "The wall between the Rose office and the Iris office needs to be done in that time, or sooner, as well." Mister Balar nodded again as he made more notes. "You can then use the same workers to begin on the new wing, though you may want to get your diggers started on the foundations right away. We're having the castle staff mark where the new wing is to be put before we leave on the progress. The restoration of this building has to be done by the time we get back so they can move back in."

"Ah, this is for the Regent himself?" Mister Balar asked.

"Yes. That is his current quarters, as sad as that is. His mother has taken the better location and barricaded herself in it. Mistress Shirayuki has asked for a new place to live as her wedding present and I've said yes, but they still have to have somewhere to stay until it's done. It is currently very unliveable. Truly the men of that time were not quite sane, but then, it was a time of war and desperation." Ilena pulled out the sketches of the new wing and handed them over. "This is what has been agreed to at this point."

Mister Balar took the papers and carefully looked them over, then looked back up at her. "That's rather large."

"Yes. There are rather a lot of us to fit in there. I'd like it to be done no later than spring of next year. It will be hard for Master Zen's household to stay in their current location that long, even with the modifications, so the sooner it's done the better." She paused and turned her head back and forth, listening. She lowered her voice. "Mister Balar, my own home was burned in fire, so the outer wall and hallways I would like to see built with firestone." He pursed his lips. That would be expensive. "And with the tunnel that was built by the second owner of that strange building, I have also determined that I would like to see at least one escape tunnel built properly from this place into the woods north of the castle. It should be done secretly after the outer walls are up. Robert's man, who is going to collapse the dangerous tunnel in the current building, can be used to build the new tunnel. I haven't talked to him about it yet because we weren't in a secure location. You'll need to tell him it's been requested. Please choose the minimum people necessary to dig it out, and choose those who will keep their mouth's shut."

Mister Balar nodded soberly. Ilena continued. "There should be access to that tunnel from both the Regent's rooms and my rooms. It would be nice if there could be at least one other access to it for the other occupants of the building, but those two would be the minimum. It would also be safer if there were more than one bolt hole at the other end. The kitchen and dining hall are mandatory. We have cooks in our midst and we love to all eat together, though we don't do the cooking often. It is very convenient for them to not have to walk all the way to the castle kitchens and back again. The small size is sufficient. Please also put firewall around that room to protect the rest of the building from accidental cooking fires. It was one of those that I believe damage the current building."

"I'm thinking that the windows we want moved could go in the top wall of the tower for us to see out of. They are crafted so that the exterior of them doesn't look like widows, but rather paintings and decorations. Please let my glassworkers inspect one before they are reinstalled. I would like to know if it can be replicated. Robert will be bringing you the next installment, likely in a few weeks. I expect both payments to last you until it's time to order the furnishing and interior decorations, etc., but you should let me know if you have any needs that were not covered. We are all very practical, and generally simple. Protection is obviously paramount to me. Ostentatious displays of wealth are not, to any of us. Keep it simple, keep it open, help me keep us safe. If you have questions, use the usual contact method, since that doesn't matter where I am on the progression. If you can come the day after tomorrow, we'll show you the location of everything and get you the proper recognition so you can come and go."

Mister Balar promised he would, then asked a few more questions on the details. Obi could see Ilena was not sitting still well and Mister Balar was willing to let them go shortly thereafter. Ilena took them up on the roof next and ran through some exercises, then lay down on the roof and looked into the sky and breathed, her arms splayed out. "Well, I do hope that memory will go away some time in my life," she said after a bit. "I am really very sorry I did it, but I don't think I could have convinced Master Zen without understanding it with my own eyes, hands, and nose. I wouldn't have even found the tunnel if I hadn't gone in."

"Well, did you really have to go into the servant's bath room?" Henry asked.

Ilena was silent for a while, then she said quietly, "Perhaps not. Mister Balar would have figured it out for himself. I wanted to know if the windows were still there."

"The windows aren't?" Obi asked.

"They've been plastered over. I don't know why that either," Ilena said. "You would think that at least they would have wanted light in that horrible space. Maybe they had a different purpose other than bath room before, and when the final renovation was done to make it liveable again they repurposed it." She was quiet again. "It could have been to give space to keep the servants warm, like putting the Regent's room in the center, but I think there may have been one other reason. You know the answer, Marcus, don't you?"

Marcus started and sat with his mouth tightly shut, not willing to say it.

"I think I know it," she said slowly. "The family of that King was the predecessor to the Colleges. Those small rooms were the punishment rooms for the servants. The more they were locked into that building, the worse his madness got, the same as his father's had been, but even to a greater extent. The madness of the College's always gets worse the more stress they are under. They convinced him to let them build the tunnel to get help, but it was because they wanted out from under him, and he was dead by the time Clarines arrived. His family - his wife and children - were moved to the central location of both small kingdoms and given noble title, but the Regency was never given to that King's family."

Marcus sighed. "Yes, Mother. That is close enough to the history."

Ilena was silent and Obi sat stunned by Marcus' confirmation. "Obi," Ilena finally said. "Let us end the knowledge of the line of College not only in name, but also in torture. Our children must never learn of what was done to others in fear. They must be trained from a young age to accept and then control their tempers also, and to understand that their own children and their children's children will have to as well. Maybe some generation it will be bred out of the line, but it isn't likely."

Obi gently brushed the hair from her face. "Okay," he said. "I would like that also."

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, it is interesting that now you are also a Prince of two kingdoms."

He looked at her startled, then put the heel of his hand to his brow. "Selicia and Wilant, is it? At least it is of lines that no longer inherit."

Ilena looked soberly at him. "Yes...and no." He looked at her quizzically. "Right now, our children will inherit. ...I am seriously considering asking Izana to let us not. That is, to remove from our children the right to inherit. It's going to be hard enough for them to decide what to do with Master Zen and Mistress Ilena's children when his own he will want to have inherit Clarines and Wilant. If our own children are in the line, eventually civil war could come, I think." She looked away from Obi and sighed. "The problem I see is that he will refuse because he will want ours to inherit the rulership over Tarc. Tarc is a problem child no one wants but me, and I would rather just set it straight and let it go as well. So, I won't ask him until that is resolved. Maybe they will chase us out after the Lord of Tarc is dead and it will work out okay."

Petroi looked at them sadly, and Ilena looked back at him as well. Petroi shook his head slowly and Ilena sighed and closed her eyes. "I really wish he hadn't named me that," she said.


	11. Lady Seraphina

**CHAPTER 11 Lady Seraphina and Falcon's Hollow Again**

When Ilena had recovered enough, they climbed back down off the roof and she took them through the alley to the last building. Henry dropped off the bag he had been holding at the wagon as they passed it, handing it to the driver to watch over. "It isn't money," Henry said, "but it looks like it so they'll try to steal it." The driver just nodded. He could feel how light it was. Petroi left them at that point, saying Jiru was close enough to the castle that he should get back. They all knew he was going to stay out of sight and watch them until they were out of the city, but they didn't comment on it.

Ilena took a deep breath and Obi helped her into the last building. At least they were entering the workshop side so it was a large room. Inside were looms small to very large, spinning wheels, and many women chatting as they worked. All it took was one of them to look up, squeal, and they all came running. Marcus, Henry, and Thayne had all closely surrounded Obi as soon as they'd entered. He understood quickly. Half of the women wanted hugs from Ilena. The other half wanted him, but were willing to take the other three when they couldn't get to him. He was glad the three were protecting him, and the ladies. Ilena was paying close attention to how near the women were to him. It was his first opportunity to see just how jealous she was, and it was indeed to rival his own jealousy for her. As soon as he could, he dragged her into the center of the guards and held her close to him for additional protection for both himself and the ladies.

"Please," he held up his hand and used his new parade ground voice, "that is a very kind welcome, but it is quite enough." They all stopped and stepped back a little embarrassed, except the few that were a more brazen who coyly let the guards go and walked back to their work with kisses thrown back to them. When everyone had scattered back to their work, though eyes strayed to them regularly, a door opened and a regal woman stepped out, dressed impeccably as if she were at the castle. Her gown was a pale green and her hair was curled and pinned on top of her head to be out of the way.

As she carefully closed the door behind her, Ilena took Obi's arm and led him towards the lady. "Lady Seraphina," Ilena said holding her hands out to her, when they arrived.

Lady Seraphina took Ilena's hands lightly and they kissed cheeks in greeting. "It is kind of you to come and visit." Her voice was smooth and quiet.

"Lady Seraphina, this is my husband, Lord Obi," Ilena introduced them.

Obi bowed, with his hand to his chest. "Lady Seraphina. I've been wanting to come and personally thank you for my wedding present. It is indeed a rare and beautiful treasure. Your work is astonishing. Please accept my gratitude." When he looked into her eyes again, she was smiling slightly.

"You're very welcome, Lord Obi. The ladies worked very hard and are glad to hear your praise. I'm delighted that you can appreciate fine art."

"It is indeed fine art," Obi said. "On occasion it makes it difficult to sleep under since I don't wish to wear it out, and I feel like a common stick doesn't deserve such a setting. It's my delight to see my beautiful wife surrounded by it, though. That is indeed a beautiful setting for her."

Now Lady Seraphina's eyes sparkled with humor. "I am certain she does; however, Lord Obi, you are not a stick. Now that I have seen you also, I am sure that the two of you are both surrounded by the proper setting."

Obi blushed. "You're very kind," he said.

Ilena teased him slightly. "He held his first court in that setting."

"Oh?" Lady Seraphina said, with a slight lift of her eyebrow, but neither expounded on it and she seemed to wander off in her mind. "Well, I think court draperies would need to be less black. You two get lost in it I am sure, when it comes to being on display. Rather something to make your hair stand out might be better."

"See, Ilena," Obi said gently, "Even Lady Seraphina agrees with me that you need your own castle."

"No, Obi. I do not. Even if I'm set over Tarc, there's no castle there, nor should there be."

"But Ilena," Lady Seraphina protested, "We are just finishing your Tarc castle now."

Ilena went white. Obi grabbed her arm to keep her from toppling over. "Lady Seraphina," Ilena gasped in a strangled voice, "you are working them too hard. You just finished the draperies."

"Oh, no," Lady Seraphina said airily, not seeming to have noticed the effect her words had on Ilena, "they were mostly done before. They are now just finishing the last of the order."

"It is still too much," Ilena protested, then steadied herself and took a deep breath. "Well...will you show us what's been done?"

Lady Seraphina called two of the ladies over, both of them older and calm like herself, and led them all into another room. It was rather large also, and was a storeroom. She had the two ladies she'd called begin to pull things out to show Ilena. As each item was reviewed Ilena had Henry and Marcus carry it out to the wagon. Obi eventually understood it was because the volume of things was so high that to leave them in another pile, then move them, would have been rather difficult, and not practical in the manner of Ilena.

As Ilena had warned him, it was nearly overwhelming from the beginning. There were seemingly miles of heavy fabric that were called by Lady Seraphina the castle walls, followed by the tent top ornately decorated with heavy woven work. Then there were inner walls of fabric that divided the tent into rooms. Lady Seraphina walked to a small desk by the door and picked up a small sheaf of papers and handed it to Ilena. "This is the plans so you can put it together," she explained. "I'll have Mason carry the poles." Ilena looked at Marcus and he nodded. He'd been tasked to talk to Mason to see it was done on his next trip out the door.

Then there were the floor cloths, the sitting pillows, the leaning pillows, the heavy mattresses for the bed, the quilts and bed pillows. When they were out the door, Obi said quietly. "What else is still being worked on. Surely this is sufficient?"

Lady Seraphina smiled. "It's a small thing really. I wanted to give Ilena a better backdrop. As you have seen the tent is also all in dark colors." She pointed back out the door. "There, on the second largest loom." Obi and Ilena looked. It was a gossamer fabric of a pale gold, and flecks of metallic sparkles shone from it here and there. "That is the drapery to go behind the throne, even though it is only a throne of pillows."

Obi could feel Ilena going faint again and he held on to her tightly. "It really is too much," Ilena protested to Lady Seraphina.

"Oh, no, I don't think so," now the master needleworker pinned Ilena with her eyes. "The King confirmed to me what I already knew to be true when he announced you. You've been having us work on a grand scale for some time now...all of us in the Studios. Only royalty can appreciate what royalty can purchase and know how to sell it and to whom. This row has not been fooled, nor have we blindly trusted you. Even if the people of Tarc cannot afford what we've done for you, the lesser works will still be sold quickly in the market when you allow Mister Lowen to enter Tarc finally. The bread and butter of any establishment is the lesser basic works the many commoners purchase. I have known from the beginning you are setting us up for that income as well." Her look went vague again. "I do appreciate the work you brought me from Tanbarun, though. That is a fun project. I was glad to become busy again."

"Will you show it to us?" Ilena asked cautiously.

"Mmm...I will think on it while we finish the inventory here." Ilena bowed slightly and Lady Seraphina motioned to the ladies who had been waiting for their attention again.

This time the things that came out were bolts and bolts of soft medium-weight fabric, all in a stippled golden-green color. "I do think the ladies are getting tired of this color, dear," Lady Seraphina said. "I do hope you have about enough."

"Is there enough for cloaks for two thousand?" Ilena asked.

"Yes." Lady Seraphina said, sounding bored.

"And enough left over to cover the horses of them?"

"Mmm...yes. You might want what is on the loom now, though."

"See that it's added now," Ilena said. "Then wait. We'll likely go to the dappled green next."

"Well, that's at least a new color," Lady Seraphina said. One of the two ladies helping them walked out and went to the largest loom and talked quietly with the weaver sitting at it, then came back. She had nodded and her shuttle moved quickly for a few more rounds, then the threads were cut and four ladies worked to fold the fabric that was mounded up around the loom.

"Well, if that becomes too tedious, then perhaps it might help you to know that by next spring Selicia should be ready to welcome Mister Lowen most happily and without reservation, should our current endeavor prove successful," Ilena said casually.

Lady Seraphina looked at her sharply again for just a moment, then faded out again. "Who knows? Maybe we will find other things on occasion to do to distract ourselves."

Ilena sighed faintly and dropped her shoulders in defeat when Lady Seraphina turned away. She rolled her eyes at Obi and said quietly, "I suppose it's good we're returning storage space to her today," and he understood her dejection to be that she expected the studio to suddenly be very productive with things the Selician's would purchase.

Next to be brought to them were heavy blankets that had two buckling straps attached to the long edges, though they were the size of small floor rugs. Obi held one and looked at it curiously. Ilena looked at it, then picked out a different one and made him trade. "This one is yours," she explained.

Rather obviously it was, as it had sleeping cats woven through it. "But what is it?" he asked her.

"Your saddle blanket. Of course I prefer to ride with just this and no saddle. See here, this one is mine and why I said I didn't need my saddle just yet. This will be sufficient for me." Her's had woven into it open and filled circles and small falcons flying. The open and closed circles had been on the tent walls and roof as well, and falcons on the tent roof.

"Why the circles, open and closed?" Obi asked her.

"They are the new moon and the full moon," she explained. "The new moon for the House, the full moon for the Family."

"Ah." Obi had no idea why before, but she had already used that imagery. "So...Petroi has the open circle of the new moon because he represents the House, and Thayne has the filled circle of the full moon because he represents the Family?"

"In this case, yes," Ilena said. Obi wondered why she said it that way, but could tell she was full of secrets still, so waited patiently at this time. She had Marcus and Henry carry out the saddle blankets, but Thayne picked up his and looked at it first before handing it over to be carried out. When Marcus and Henry came back in, Ilena scolded them. "You don't have to fight over it. Just ask me." Obi raised his eyebrows at them and they looked down, shamed, and apologized. "The full moon is Marcus', the new moon is Henry's. You should already understand this. Isn't it Henry who scolds me and Marcus who enjoys letting me pet him?"

"That's how you chose?" Henry said, disappointed.

"Of course," Ilena said, as if it was the most natural thing. Henry sighed and let it go. It made sense to Obi. Petroi and Thayne were the same way.

"Why did you break up the pairings?" Thayne asked her.

"Because you two will go with Obi. I can't have both of one clan gone at the same time." Obi blinked and Thayne looked confused as well. It had both made sense and hadn't.

"Ilena, I do hope this will all make sense eventually," Obi said as he turned back.

"It will," she said vaguely, "once the P'rathna are done with you, anyway." Obi sighed.

The next items to come out were clothing, most of it male and of three sizes. Ilena looked at them mostly without comment and they came and went quickly. At the end two more elaborate sets came out, this time one obviously female. "Lady Seraphina, where ever did you get the patterns for this?" Ilena asked, now sounding more frustrated than amazed.

"I asked for it," she answered simply. "After all, the women will buy more clothing than the men. I've only done this one for you since I know you'd rather wear the men's clothing, even though you are so beautiful in skirts and dresses. I was very pleased to see you in your proper clothing for the announcement."

"It was lovely and comfortable, thank you," Ilena said properly. "Thank you also for these. I won't be ashamed to sit before the council members in this."

"Please be sure to sit on your throne in it as well," admonished Lady Seraphina.

"Yes, ma'am," Ilena said meekly as those articles of clothing were carried out as well. Obi tried hard to not comment on the fact that he was going to have to surely wear the other and when the Lady Seraphina looked at him, he also meekly nodded and thanked her properly. He tugged slightly on Ilena and she turned to look at him, and blinked. "Yes, Obi. That's done it for me also," she agreed quietly. They'd both tipped over the edge to very overwhelmed.

"Take a good breath, dear," Lady Seraphina said without looking at Ilena or Obi. They both breathed deeply. She wasn't done. She walked over herself to a hanging rack where several items were hung instead of folded. She lifted down one, then two, motioned for them to come to her. She wrapped one cloak around Obi's shoulders, then the other around Ilena's. "It didn't seem right to me that Regent Zen and his lady wife should get the cloaks and the two of you not. These complete your ensemble."

Ilena grabbed Lady Seraphina's hands. "They were made by you! I cannot afford them!"

Lady Seraphina glared at Ilena. "I shall be insulted if you do pay for them."

Ilena swallowed. "Th-then, please, accept my gratitude." Ilena bowed deeply, held it, and Obi followed suit, rising after she did.

Lady Seraphina seemed to have been mollified by Ilena's choice of payment. "While I think you have already seen too much, I'll show you my work. Otherwise you won't ever see it." She led them back out into the main workroom, then into the room she had walked out of earlier. It was set up with a spinning wheel and loom also. On the loom was a fabric that was like their bedcoverings, in that she was inserting multiple flecks of color that sparkled, but the base color was white. "The Prince of Tanbarun has asked me to make a wedding dress for his wife's older sister. She will be marrying the First Prince of Altherly."

"That's wonderful!" Ilena said. "Congratulations! Two new kingdoms at once." Ilena walked up to the loom and looked closely at the fabric but didn't touch it.

"I'll be gifting you a birthing celebration gown for your children from the same fabric," Lady Seraphina said.

"Ah, no," Ilena protested kindly. "But the King's wife should be expecting very soon. Please present it to them. You've already gifted me with a birthing celebration gown for my children and I am content with it."

Lady Seraphina frowned. "But I want you to have another work of this kind for yourself, and one to wear, not have hiding in the bedroom."

Ilena considered it. "Lady Seraphina, in the chill of winter, I often wish I could have a light shawl to throw over my shoulders. Would you do one for me in my colors of golden brown, brilliant green, and black? I will leave the base color and mixed colors up to you. Also one for Leah and Rio each so I can gift them? A simpler one for Amber, who has just joined us, would also be nice, if you were willing."

Lady Seraphina looked at her, speculating. "That would be sufficient, I think, if the three lesser ones - two of medium quality, one of simple quality - were worn in town on outings then I would be content."

"Thank you, Lady Seraphina," Ilena said with quiet gratitude. "We will leave you to your work then."

Lady Seraphina bowed to them and they left her presence. It was only after they were out of the building that Obi thought to ask. "What about payment?"

"That's more complicated with her. I have to slip it in to her assistant when I haven't roused her out of her room. Mostly the assistant just sends me requests for payment when they need to buy more materials to work with. I am so in debt to Lady Seraphina it isn't funny and she keeps doing this," she waved dispiritedly at the wagon. "She is an impossible mistress to work with and for. I have quite given up, the same as all her ladies who will not leave her." Obi patted Ilena's head sympathetically.

"Umm...and why are you still wearing cloaks in the middle of summer, that scream you are royalty standing in the middle of an alley?" Henry scolded them mildly.

"Because we are far too stunned to even think such things," Ilena said. "I want to look at it and enjoy it, but I can't. And she put them on us herself. How can we take them off?"

Henry sighed, then put his hand over her eyes. He raised his eyebrow at Obi. "Do you need the same?"

Obi looked at him. "Not from you," he retorted.

A hand interposed itself in front of his eyes. "Shhh." Obi was surprised, but he obediently closed his eyes, and just breathed for a while. When his eyes weren't so dazzled any more and he'd calmed down, he shook himself. The cloak was not overly hot or heavy, but it was a bit warm for the weather. After a few more breaths, he nodded. He was ready to see Ilena's cloak. The hand didn't move just yet, though he opened his eyes.

"Okay." The hand moved and he was looking at Ilena's back. They had moved her into position where he could see her. Obi closed his eyes again, and looked at it in his mind's eye. When he was steady again, he looked at it again, then gingerly reached out and touched it. It was real. "Gods. She is more difficult that you are," he said. "It's good she's married to her work. No man on this earth would be able to handle her. ...She's tricked you. This work is already of that material, so much so I almost can't look at it, and the embroidery is fantastic. It doesn't look real. If anything it's her third level master's work."

Ilena groaned. "Oh, no. She's done it again. Gifted me something she shouldn't have. Really. Who's going to see this and be able to order one? No one. She gets bored far too easily. She'll have her fourth level completed by the time we...oh no." Ilena groaned again. "I just allowed her to make it." She put her head in her hands. "I'll be so afraid to wear that shawl. Whatever will I do?"

"Wear it," Obi said simply. "If you're wearing it, you don't have to see it and think about it."

*Hah*, Ilena sighed.

"Okay, Master Obi. Turn around. It's her turn to see it," Marcus chivvied him. Obi obediently turned around and relaxed, standing tall and folding his arms.

He could hear Ilena being turned around, then her gasp as she opened her eyes. After a bit, she also touched the cloak he was wearing, but she only silently studied it, finally sighing and dropping her hand from his back. Obi turned back around and looked at her. She looked at him in the eyes hopelessly. Thayne took the cloak off his back and folded it while Henry took the one from Ilena and did the same. They carefully packed them in the wagon under the golden fabric so they wouldn't get dirty. The wagon was quite full and Ilena looked at it carefully, then looked at the driver. "Take this to the castle to the Cat gate. Have it unloaded there, then bring the wagon and yourself to Falcon's Hollow, but pick up a larger wagon on the way through. I've got another smaller tent to add to this, plus more clothing and bedding, and not all of this needs to go with us…I hope." She turned to the shadows. _Petroi, come go with the driver to the castle. Those cloaks alone are worth two kingdoms, and we wore them openly_.

Petroi appeared shortly and climbed up on the driver's seat with the driver. "Give Petroi the bag of markers," Ilena instructed the driver. "Petroi, we will need those at the garrison. Make sure they get there." Petroi bowed and Ilena waved them off. When the wagon was on its way, Ilena sagged. "Can we find a place to sit and maybe eat next?" she asked plaintively.

Obi smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "What would you like to do? There is the Black Cat, the Scholar's Inn, and I've heard more that I haven't been to yet. The Green Bottle is too steep for my taste."

Ilena was silent. "Mistress Ilena," Marcus said, "perhaps the Broken Cork?"

She considered it, then nodded. "Tell them I need it quiet this time. My head is still spinning, and a headache is threatening."

Marcus sent word ahead by the local Family line and the five of them slowly got started walking towards yet another establishment run by Ilena's Children. Obi shook his head. For him, even that was yet another thing to be astonished at. He walked quietly and steady for her until they reached the building - a one story place off the main path that seemed homey and had good smells coming from it. Once they were seated at a table in a corner, though, he held her hand and put his head down on the table, and closed his eyes. She joined him, but she traded hands he was holding and pet his head, looking at him foggily. Henry sat next to her and pet her in turn, until she closed her eyes and sighed. Obi traded his hands and took the one on his head and kissed it, then tucked it under his cheek and ran his fingers on her cheek.

"Really, Ilena. It is too much for me to just have you. All of the other things you bring with you are so difficult for me to wrap my mind around."

"I'm sorry, Obi. It doesn't occur to me until I have to face her, since I've worked so hard for all of it. You have to keep just accepting it, the same as I do with her. It is too much when one just is given it all. ...But even still, you're working very hard for me and all of the things I bring with me. If ever you feel like I haven't given you enough when you're in Tarc, please remember this moment. If it is still not sufficient in the end, then let me know and I will pay my debt to you."

Obi closed his eyes and thought of the statuette in his jacket, and the little one from Peter. They would help him remember this moment. He turned his head and put his forehead on the table and his lips on her hand. His heart hurt. He hoped that he would still owe her after coming out of Tarc. After all, she was the only payment he would accept anyway. He sighed, and sat up, pulling her to sit up and lean on him so he could hold her. "Let's feed you, shall we? Then we have to get on the road. As it is, it will likely be dark by the time we arrive." He wanted to be home.

-o-o-o-

"Ilena."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching."

"I'm not seeing it."

Tawny sparkling eyes looked up into his. "Trust me. It's stretching."

"Fenrier is confused...and so am I."

"Mmm...well, ...I won't be much longer…."

Standing he could understand, compared to this. Ilena was hanging onto the side of Fenrier, her legs parallel to his side, as if she were a long stick tied to the side of the saddle, only down closer to stirrup level. He supposed she could only do it when the horse was saddled, which the pony never had been. It was certainly a good position to hide from people on the other side of the horse. They never would have seen her. She was on her second side, so he presumed she was about done. He was watching the hand holding her weight in the stirrup, watching for signs of fatigue. When it just started to tremble, she pulled herself up with the other hand and swung back into the saddle. Both Fenrier and Obi sighed in relief.

"Good boy," Ilena praised Fenrier, patting his shoulder and rubbing his neck. Then she turned and rubbed Obi on the head, petting him, too. "You held up well. Thank you," she said to him. He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased. He went with neutral. It was probably better to not reward it either way. She raised an eyebrow. "Should I have come on the pony? I'm a rather bad passenger in general," she said.

He grabbed her in one arm and growled at her for suggesting it. "I do seem to remember that you've already admitted you don't sit still well. I just hadn't applied it to 'on horseback' when it was discussed before."

"Oh. Well, it's anywhere, really."

"Hmm...maybe I shouldn't take you on a ship, then. They are small for restless people."

"If I can climb up and down the mast as well as run up and down the deck, I might last a day or two," Ilena claimed.

"Maybe an hour or two, is more like it."

She laughed. "Maybe. They can make me the swabbie, and I'll add three layers of salt to the deck in my enthusiasm. Will that work?"

"Of course not." He rubbed her head and Ilena leaned sideways to rest on him, as she had turned sideways again, with one leg tucked up in front of her.

Ilena looked around at the other three riders with them. Marcus and Henry were bantering behind them, it sounded like placing the next bet on how long she would sit still, or something similar. Thayne was keeping his eyes, and ears, on the road. Ilena looked at him for a moment. "Second," she waved him over.

Thayne rode up next to Fenrier. "Yes, Mother?," he asked patiently.

"Obi," she said pointing to Thayne, "this is the Messenger for Lyrias." Obi's eyes shot to Thayne and his eyebrows shot up with them. Thayne nodded, trying to not look too embarrassed. Ilena looked at Thayne and said coolly, "Do you think we can do it right, this time?"

Thayne dipped his head. "Yes, Mistress Ilena," he said humbly.

Obi pursed his lips together slightly and looked down at Ilena, still resting against him, but he waited. "It's different, this time, Obi," she said. "We were last in Lyrias a year ago, just about this time, before the winter set in, and we were with them often before that. They won't be in pain, and they knew the Messenger had been sent on a job. I'm often gone for that long so the struggle for supremacy is lessened, usually with no fighting except like what you did or even lesser in Wilant city. There are still three Lieutenants, with the same roles. ...Also," she reached up and ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek in a possessive sort of way, "they all know I'm set upon you. They were all set to watch you, both the day and the night Children. They won't be surprised to see you, and if we come together they will instinctively place you as Consort."

"You must decide what face you wish them to see and how you wish to have them face Obi. Normally, the face I show them is the one Obi showed the House in Wilant city, briefly cold to re-establish right to rule, then compassionate and friendly. They know of the Messenger of Wilant city, but they haven't met him yet. It won't surprise them to see them both following you. As in Wilant city, Marcus and Henry follow me and will be recognized as soon as they are seen from the city wall. All the city will know I've arrived before we set foot inside, the same as when they see the red hair of Mistress they will know you've arrived. Also, the day and night Families know each other with a relationship of ally, though they hold themselves separate even still."

Henry and Marcus had ridden up to participate in the conversation. "Father, you also need to know…," Ilena had stiffened slightly and she leaned back to look at them upside down with a frown. "Well, you should tell him, anyway," they backed off.

Obi looked at her sternly. "Tell me," he ordered calmly.

Ilena punished the Twins by sending their horses shying off then sighed. "There are no other night Houses in Lyrias any more, Obi. I own them all, or have subdued them. This is why the Wilant city Houses are concerned."

Obi stared at her, then put his hand to his temple over his eye. "Ilena, you are ruthless."

Ilena sighed. 'Yes. I'm sorry."

"Arah! You admit it?!"

She had the grace to blush slightly. "It's both business and because it's Lyrias."

"Is this why you say the whole city will know of it?" Ilena nodded. Obi sighed. "You'll already make me King, won't you?"

Ilena shrugged. "I only cared about Lyrias. If you want the rest, you'll have to do that. ...But don't forget to let me know first."

Obi frowned. "Why did you subdue the whole city?"

Ilena looked away. "To protect Obi, and to protect Master Zen."

Obi considered it. "How does it protect Master?"

"It's the place the Lord of Tarc sends his spies to in the west. Because all of the Houses are now mine, they will no longer accept his spies, but run them out of the city for me. Here in Wilant city, we are close and can monitor them, so it isn't necessary. I knew that it would be difficult for us to be there often to maintain the integrity of the city. It is worthy of being protected."

Obi agreed, having lived among the researchers at the university. He ran his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her to him to kiss her. The power she had at her fingertips was intoxicating, the same as her wealth at the manor had been when sh'd shown him all her treasures, and then again in Wilant city with the shops that made up her Falcon Studios. He was definitely going to have to be as strong as Zen who was humble to his subjects and even as strong as Izana who could say 'no' to being emperor of three countries. But even more intoxicating was the woman herself, and that was the most difficult for him to resist.

"I do not need to be King," he said refusing that temptation. "It will be sufficient to be Ilena's Man."

He was rewarded with her happy surprised look and having her arms flung around his neck. "I love you, Obi," she said happily. "Now if you can keep that thought, you will pass for sure."

He chuckled into her shoulder. "I should think so," he answered. "It will be hard enough. I think you are even more difficult than you said you would be."

"Mmm...there is a difference in being difficult for Master Zen and being the burden that is Ilena." Obi considered that soberly. She had called herself that before, but he hadn't really understood what it had meant. Now he was beginning to. He was already carrying a great weight in standing next to her, though he could bear it. Now he was being shown how much more there was to bear, both in the increasing responsibilities to match her Queen and in the way he had to fight himself to stand ahead of the whole of her as she began to integrate her faces for him in Obi's Woman. He wondered if King Izana had told him to stand next to her as his test because he had wanted him to do it quickly before he knew what he was really getting into, rather than later when he might refuse for understanding the weight of it.

"Ilena," he called to her gently. She turned and looked at him, receptive to his word, trust in her eyes. "When the burden becomes too great, will you protect me?"

Her eyes went gentle. "Yes, Obi. If I don't see it, please let me know. I would rather you tell me so I can help you." Then she pointed at Thayne. "That is also their job," she was including Petroi, "and their's," she pointed back towards the Twins. "They understand this. That's why they scolded Ilena and helped Obi when Obi's Woman was too strong. ...It's also why Kiki is a good addition to the Immediate Family. She will also protect Obi."

"It won't protect me if she puts her knife into your ribs," he protested slightly.

Ilena looked at him soberly. "Obi, why do you fear her?"

"Because she really will put her knife in my ribs," he said emphatically.

Ilena nodded. "I think I will be obedient to her for the same reason."

"Oh," Obi understood. Kiki would be as much a restraint on Ilena as she was on him. "Well, then, if I can't find the Ilena who will protect me, I'll go to Kiki and ask her to find that Ilena."

Ilena pinched him. "It will only happen if you forget to tell me, Obi. I'll hope you'll talk to me before then, the same as you want me to talk to you before Master super scolds you."

Obi relented. "I'll try to remember it," he said gently. She smiled at him.

After a few more minutes of riding quietly, Ilena turned to him again. "Obi, do you think I could run for a bit - that is, on my own feet? Maybe that would help me sit more quietly, though it would also slow everyone down."

Obi nodded. He'd already considered it as his next suggestion to her when she decided to try the next riding stunt. She held out her hand to him. He slowed Fenrier a little and she hopped down. Holding on to the stirrup on that side, she began to run next to Fenrier, getting him to move at her speed. Obi put the reins down on the saddle in front of him and pulled one of his legs up to rest in front of him, the same as she would have if she were on the pony or the back of Fenrier. He might just have to run with her if they were going to be this slow today. To occupy himself, he watched her, measuring her gait and speed, and her expressions.

Ilena started fairly gently, getting the feel for how the hip and leg muscle would do with running. Then she slowly increased her speed until she was at a long-distance meter. After a while, she shifted her gait to be elongated strides, exercising the muscle. That gait confused Fenrier who wondered if he was supposed to switch to a canter. She laughed at him and pulled him back, calming him with a few comforting pats to the chest. He compromised by trotting at a wider stride. That took concentration on Ilena's part, but she let him have his way for a while. When she tired, she pulled him back from that and went back to her previous long-distance running gait until she'd gotten her wind back. Obi was surprised she was still running, at this point. Not because of her hip, but because of general exhaustion. Then she slowed Fenrier down to a walk and moved up to his head, gripping his mane. Obi picked up his reins again, but held them lightly. When they'd matched speeds again, Obi could see her muscles tighten. He lifted his hand and motioned to the other three. They spread out on the road just as Ilena shot forward down the road ahead of Fenrier. Obi sent the others riding after her, keeping Fenrier in the rear.

Marcus and Thayne took either side of the road to prevent her from leaving it. Henry paused long enough to look questioningly at Obi. He shook his head. She could run. Henry nodded and moved up ahead of Fenrier enough to take off after her if she should leave the road, keeping a close eye on her. Obi was enjoying watching her run, and she was enjoying the full-out run. When her limp started to catch up to her, he said, "Henry," and the Third Son moved up to be beside her and give her a scolding look. She glared at him briefly and he glared back, moving slightly closer to her. She backed off and slowed down until she was back at her long-distance running speed. Obi moved up next to her and held his hand out for her, Fenrier knowing how to match that gait now. When Ilena grasped his wrist, he pulled and she leapt at the same time, landing in the saddle. He was surprised that she was facing him. She grinned at him. "Thank you," she said. "It was a good run."

"Good," he said. "Sit still for a while now to recover." She nodded obediently. The others pulled back into their original formation and picked the pace back up to a canter. Obi shook his head. She was holding her seat at the increased pace, still while riding backwards. She was like a well-seasoned sailor on the boat at high sea states, keeping her balance regardless of her position and speed. "Just how much did you ride?"

Ilena grinned. "Every day if I could, since I was old enough to sit a horse. I wanted to see the horses of Tarc because I'd been given one to ride once and I fit it better than the larger horses for my small child's body. It's also why I kept working at stealing one until I managed to do it right. Even though I haven't had as much opportunity to ride since, like the older Tarcians, also like them I have never forgotten the balance and way of riding I learned as a young child." She looked away. "I learned the tricks from them, too. Watching how they rode for their games and challenges. What they learn when they learn to steal away with their horses is used later in the competitions, which in turn is used in their battles. I didn't get to try them until much later, so what I know are probably modifications." She looked back. "You need to learn them before we arrive at the border, or at least some of the more important ones. ...Can we trade places?"

"Is there a reason?"

"I want to rest leaning on you, and so you can run Fenrier easier, if you want to run. Plus the saddle is uncomfortable."

Obi nodded. Ilena called Thayne over, stood on Fenrier's saddle while holding on to Obi's shoulder, then moved to stand behind Thayne, turning to face the front. Obi moved up into the saddle and set his feet in the stirrups, which Ilena only used for tricks. When he was ready, he looked over to her. Thayne moved his horse back to be closer to Fenrier and Ilena stepped neatly over to Fenrier and sat behind Obi. He could feel her nod to Thayne who moved off a bit again, then she put arms around his middle and rested her head on his back, sighing. "Sleepy?" he asked her. She nodded. "If we run while you're asleep, will you stay on?" he asked her.

"Probably," she said. "I haven't fallen off a horse in a long time, and I won't ever let go of Obi."

Obi smiled. He knew she meant that literally and figuratively. He put his hand on top of her arm where it was wrapped around him. "Well, that's all right then," he said.

After travelling for a bit, he looked over his shoulder at Ilena. "She's asleep, since she last spoke to you," Thayne said. Obi nodded, then slowly worked their speed up to gallop, making sure she stayed on - which she did.

She was still asleep when they arrived at Falcon's Hollow, and she still hadn't let go. Foster took her gently down from Fenrier, his height making it easy to reach her, and together he and Obi, carrying their small pack, walked with her into the house and got her into the bed in the master bedroom. Obi quietly thanked Foster, who bowed himself out. Obi looked at her, surrounded by the bedcoverings of brown horses on the dark green field. It was very appropriate indeed. He got himself ready for bed, then took off her boots and sword belt, keeping the blades close at hand where she usually would put them. He slipped into bed with her and held her until he, too, was asleep.

Obi woke the next morning to Ilena nibbling on his fingers. He wiggled them, then wiggled them all the way to her ribs to tickle her. She giggled and he smiled a slow smile, still tired but not able to prevent it in reaction to her giggles. Normally he would grab her and go back to sleep, but today he had to be up also. She attacked his ear next and this time he did grab her, pulling her to rest on his chest where her nibbler couldn't reach anything. Before she could pout much he asked. "Is there time for me to enjoy my wife first this morning? It would be a shame to waste…," he yawned, "...a morning actually at home."

"Mmm," Ilena said thoughtfully. "If we don't take too long, yes."

Since that was what he'd wanted to hear, he didn't waste the morning any longer than that. For all they had work to do this trip too, he had decided to consider it partially their honeymoon as well as a mini-vacation.

Before he let her go, after they were dressed, he asked her, "Why is Ilena so perfect for Obi?"

She answered, "Because Obi is so perfect for Ilena."

He grabbed at her arm and sat her next to him again. She looked him in the eye, then shook her head, slipping off the side of the bed to kneel in front of him, her eyes serious. He let her arm slip through his hand until he was holding her hand.

"Obi. I have watched you for many years, and I have worked hard to be a woman you can look at and want, but I'm still me as well. I can't say that I'm perfect for you, though I am glad you say it. You're very patient with the parts of me that I think Obi would not like. That makes it easier for me to be that way less, yet still not afraid to be me. Because of these things, Obi has been perfect for me, even though Obi is also not perfect in Obi's eyes." She took his hand between hers and placed it on her cheek, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "Because Obi is not perfect, Ilena can be not perfect also, thus we are perfect for each other." She paused then looked up at him and grinned. "I've talked a circle. I must still be tired."

Obi bent down to her and wiped the tear from her eye with his thumb, gently caressing her cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Because my heart is so full of Obi I can't contain it."

He pulled her up to sit with him again. "Ah, I understand that. When I sit with Ilena or look at Ilena, I also am so full I almost can't contain it and I have to remember that I'll get scolded if I drown in Ilena." He wrapped his arms around her and she also put her arms around him.

The door opened and Marcus and Henry stood in the opening, one leaning on the frame, both with his arms folded. "You two do this every time we come." Henry scolded. "You would die of starvation in each other's arms in that bed for not being able to separate. Breakfast and your work awaits. Let dying in each other's arms wait until you are old and wrinkled."

Obi looked at them darkly and Ilena giggled at the imagery. When Obi didn't move, the two of them looked outside the room. Thayne stepped in the doorway, his arms relaxed and ready at his sides. "Master Obi, if you don't let her go and come, we'll see that a fifth horse is added to our party when we leave. You have already been too close to her for too long."

Obi sat upright in shock, then regretfully let her go. "Is Ilena Obi's street drug?" he asked Thayne sadly.

Thayne nodded and motioned to Ilena to come up from her place and go to the door. Ilena obeyed meekly, and the glance she gave Obi was one of sorrow. It tugged at Obi and he leaned for her, then stopped. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath. He heard Ilena stop walking and do the same. When he opened his eyes, she was standing between Henry and Marcus in the doorway and Thayne was coming towards him. Ilena turned to look at him, and her eyes were a little clearer and she was calmer. Satisfied she was calming, Obi looked at Thayne in the eyes soberly.

He allowed Thayne's stern look to hold him as he relaxed through several different emotions, sifting them out of his system. When he came back to the room, he was much calmer and stronger. He held his hand out to Thayne and Thayne helped him stand. "Falcon's Hollow doesn't have extra horses to spare," Obi said calmly. He walked to the door, Thayne following him. He took Ilena's hand in the crook of his arm, bowing to her slightly. As they began to walk down the hall, he added. "It takes both of us to slow down Fenrier enough for the rest of you to keep up, anyway."

They noticed on the way to the dining room that the statue of Mother had been moved out of the entry hall, and Obi was glad. This morning he might not have made it past it. It would take being in front of everyone in the dining room for him to fully recover.

-o-o-o-

After breakfast, Ilena held the horseman's meeting in the dining hall with just about everyone present. She explained the plan in general that had been worked out with Zen and set everyone to tasks, either in meeting up with them in the northeast later to meet the horses when they came out of Tarc, or there in Falcon's Hollow to be ready to meet the horses when they arrived from Tarc after the war was over and Zen was able to 'pay' Ilena with the three herds.

The first thing the household would need to do once the horses arrived would be to corrall them into three separate pens, feed them, water them, and then stand guard over them, being careful to monitor their health for another full day or two until they recovered from the journey. Ilena wanted as many people from the house as possible to circulate among the tired horses, letting them know they were being cared for and watched over, and so the smells of the new house they were joining became familiar quickly. Kind words, encouraging touches, and even sleeping next to them were things she wanted to see, so that they could understand they were still part of a family group.

There were other instructions, as well. If a horse was too weak and was not going to survive, two should work to encourage it to leave the herd and walk with it downwind a far enough distance that it could be killed quickly and cleanly out of sight and smell of the herds. They should be held and talked to gently from before the knife was laid to its throat until the life left its body and eyes. If there should happen to be any pregnant mares, though she didn't expect it since it wasn't foaling season, they should also be taken from the herd and assigned one person to watch over it in a stall in the stable until the foal was born and the mare recovered. If the foal lived, the two could be returned to the herd as soon as they were recovered. If the foal didn't live, then it should be removed immediately from its mother and the person who had charge over the mare should stay with her until she was recovered enough to return to the herd, touching her and encouraging her to continue to live if it looked like she was having difficulties.

"Also," Ilena added. "Each of the three herds will have an ear peircing, one per horse, one design per herd. Separate the horses by these markers into their pens. We'll gather the disks from the wires and replace them with disks from our own houses, marking them as ours. The disks we gather should be placed into separate bags, one for each house the herd has come from. We may need them at a later time. I'm having the the new disks for the markers sent from Wilant city when they're done being manufactured. Again, there will be three designs, one per herd."

She asked for a report on the status of the task she had set them to last, that of acquiring feed for the horses for over the winter. The head stable hand stood and gave the reporting of the facilities they had built to store the hay and grain, how much had been acquired and how they anticipated acquiring the remainder of the amount they needed.

A more detailed process of how the horses would be trained to the caves for protection, and the protection plan of the horses was also laid out. They'd received promises already from several other people from the surrounding area to help with the feeding and care of the horses as necessary, as well as with being outlying protection and warning.

When Ilena was satisfied that everything that was necessary had been discussed, and no one had any further questions, she dismissed the meeting saying they would meet again in just over three months.

She called each of the householders in who needed to be part of her Steward's interviews, sitting at the desk in the main office with the ledgers out, making notations as she went. Obi noticed that if they had requests, she had them write them on a sheet of paper that accumulated all the requests into one place.

She then took the time to meet with Foster one more time on the plans for the reservoirs, cutting the trees down and building the necessary roads, though they had been communicating via letter and voice. Obi chose to sit in on that conversation as well, just to make sure that he knew what was going on and to give an opinion if it was needed.

When it was done, while Foster was giving a brief Marshal's report to Obi, Ilena sent a message to the kitchen staff that they would be ready for lunch shortly. While she listened to the Marshal's report, she ran the figures in the ledger, then on her turn gave the summary Stewards report. They let Foster go and Obi walked through the books with her. When they were done, they ate lunch with the household, having the usual congenial and close knit conversations. Obi was a bit sad to go, knowing the next part would be long and mostly work, but he felt much better for having had a working vacation before hand.

He was surprised to see the wagon full and ready to go with their horses. Somehow she had managed to direct that work all while not moving from the office as well. He'd heard her instructions go out, but not thought too hard about it. He decided it must be the efficiency of staff that he was beginning to expect and not pay attention to, and he sighed at himself. They took off at a canter for the castle, leaving the wagon to come behind them, as Ilena said it didn't need guarding this time. Obi made sure the Children on the way back knew to keep an eye on it anyway.


	12. Weaving the Threads

**CHAPTER 12 Weaving the Threads**

 _Master, we have returned. There are many things we would show you. Will you please come? Miss Kiki and Mister will need to come._

Zen rose, then chose to go out the balcony. For some reason, it just seemed appropriate. Mitsuhide and Kiki followed him without comment. The others were left to explain it to Lady Brianna.

The Lower office was busy with extra people coming and going. Things were strewn from inside the main hall of the wing all the way out through the courtyards and the Cat gate to a good-sized wagon sitting outside it. It reminded Zen of a line of ants moving their nest. Someone passed him carrying more things than they should have and Mitsuhide grabbed a few teetering items. Another passing person dropped a bag into Zen's hands. "Don't let go of that. I can't afford to have it lost in this mess." The voice got fainter. "Give me a couple more minutes…."

Zen took his portion and got out of the way until he could sort out what he was seeing. Kiki stood watch over him, not completely secure with the new people even though this was Ilena's place. Mitsuhide made himself another available pair of hands. Eventually things seemed to get laid out in an order and Ilena called everyone to gather in the courtyard. Zen handed the bag he was holding to Kiki as they walked out to join the group.

Ilena nodded to Obi, inviting him to begin. "Welcome, Master. We've just come from another of Pirate Captain Ilena's raids on the high seas and a visit to her treasure cave. But first we need to introduce our newest swabbies." Zen raised an eyebrow and relaxed a bit.

Obi waved a hand in the general direction of a cute young woman, about the height of Shirayuki, with light brown curly hair piled up on the top of her head. She was dressed in castle clothing. "This is Amber, the newest staff of the Lower office, being trained to take Miss Leah's place next to Rio so Miss Leah can retire to just Personal Secretary and Head Nurse." That didn't sound like much of a retirement. Amber curtseyed. Zen nodded back pleasantly to her, rightly assuming her new uniform hadn't come in yet, and that she had likely been one of Ilena's operatives in the castle.

Obi next waved a hand at an older gentleman that looked more like he would have been at home in an office in front of accounting books, than standing with this wild group, his glasses set firmly on his face. "This is Jiru. He's one of two to fill in at the Upper office. Ilena's moving me up to full Assistant Director, the Elder two up to my position, and bringing in Jiru and Collin to take their place. Jiru will be handling office details for the northeast. Collin won't get here until we're nearly leaving tomorrow evening. He'll cover the northeast."

Zen nodded, understanding the significance of that, considering he was the one who was originating the orders to all of Ilena's Children in that area. "Thank you for your hard work." He said to the gentleman.

Jiru bowed a little stiffly. "It is of no moment," he said with a bit of a smile that looked a little awkward, as if he was more comfortable with books than people, though he did seem sincere.

Obi waved his hand one more time. "Somewhere in here," a person shifted, "- thank you - is Justinian. He's my new manservant and Ilena specifically selected him to be completely invisible to me, which I find uncomfortable, but I am grateful, I suppose. He'll be coming with us to keep yours company."

Zen nodded at Justinian, seeing him just fine, and the slight man with straight brown hair and acceptable looks for the castle, including the perfect neutrally pleasant servant's face, bowed extremely properly to him. The one thing that gave him away as someone Ilena would like was the sparkle in his eyes. Zen was personally tickled that Obi was being teased by his wife in such a subtle way. It looked like Kiki approved as well, because Obi gave her a sour look.

"Captain, the deck is yours." Obi bowed to Ilena.

"Kiki, I'll take those for now. I have to sort through them still." Ilena held out her hand and Kiki passed the bag over to her. "These are the markers of identification for the Tarc men. They braid their hair, putting the markers laced on leather thongs into each braid. Some identify status or position granted, others status or position won. Obi, Petroi, and Thayne will have to learn how to braid their own braids on the way, so we'll take their markers with us. The remainder can go with you, Kiki. Don't loose the bag. When we stand before the Marluk'nak I'll make sure the rest who are going to wear them have them properly put in."

"Master Zen, Lady Seraphina loaded us down yesterday so much so that I had to send the wagon back here to unload before it came down to Falcon's Hollow. I wasn't expecting her to have finished my personal tent, but other than one final not-so-necessary piece, she has given the whole of it to me. It's large enough to fit you and me and our guards, plus more. Shall it go up with us?"

Obi raised his hand. "Lady Seraphina called it Ilena's palace, and that's a more proper term than 'tent', for all that it is made of fabric instead of stone."

Zen considered it. "Take it. I'll tell the soldiers to leave mine here, then?"

"Yes. Boys, it will go in first, then." She led them all into the next courtyard. Set in piles all over the courtyard were tent poles and stakes and ropes, and many piles of heavy dark fabrics ornately decorated in the weaving. Zen blinked. He was used to common weather-yellowed white canvas tents. Just by what little he could see, it was obviously much more like a palace than a 'tent' in the Clarines definition of the word. "Everything but this quadrant," Ilena said, pointing to the far corner nearest the wall of the wing. "That will go with us on the progress."

She turned to Zen as the Sons and new staff got to work loading the fabric palace into the wagon. Mitsuhide joined Obi again in helping to move things. "This other tent," (it still didn't look like a tent other than it had poles and ropes and was fabric), "is Obi's for the three of them, with their bedding. That will go with us so they can get used to setting it up and taking it down while on the move. Life is going to be hard for the first week for them." Ilena didn't look at anyone in particular.

Zen started to get a niggling concern that perhaps he had moved a little too fast, but he wasn't willing to admit it just yet. He hoped Obi wasn't going to have to pay a high price for his decision to go against Ilena's plan...again.

"Master Zen, we will be adding a wagon to the progress. This tent will be carried into Tarc on the back of one of the horses, but since we'll be riding them in the progress, we need to bring it another way. There are a few other things, too...I think. It got a bit overwhelming at the end." She looked off into the distance. "That's why we're doing this sorting, and you're helping."

"I'm helping?" Zen asked.

"Yes. I've lost some capacity in the battle on the high sea, and need you to see from your board so I can keep hold of mine. That's why you answered for the tent."

"Ah, I see. Okay, I'm happy to help with that…as long as I can get back to work soon." Zen now understood why she seemed to be so unfocused. All of her attention was internal.

"Will it hurt us to go one day later?" Ilena asked.

"Only in the sense of we will have to let all fifty plus stops know we'll be late."

"Well, we'll do our best, but that isn't insurmountable. I've got voices at all the stops."

Zen nodded, not committing since he wanted them to leave on time.

"Let's see...I've met with the head of the construction team and paid him the first installment. He'll be coming tomorrow to be introduced and shown the three construction sites. Shall we bring him to you in the Rose office first, since he has to come there anyway?"

"Sure."

Ilena was quiet for a while as she sifted through all the things in play on her board at the moment. "Your brother ordered a second level statue from Robert. I arrived just in time to prevent a civil war and assassination attempt."

Zen groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "Tell me so I know how to scold him." He left his hand there as she explained what statue Izana had asked for and Robert's innocent mistake in design judgement, and her fix to it. Zen sighed. "Thank you for protecting us. I'm very glad you arrived at the right time. I'll handle the scolding."

"Thank you." She was quiet, sifting again.

"Ilena," Obi called her softly, as he was standing right in front of her and she hadn't moved. Zen smiled a little as Ilena came back slowly and looked at Obi. Zen was pleased Obi understood her so well. "We're ready for the next thing."

Ilena nodded and led them back into the middle courtyard. "Kiki, Mitsuhide, I'll need you to be the delivery and holding point for this." Ilena waved her hand at two mountains of mottled golden green-yellow fabric that Zen would have called tent material, except it was softer and slightly finer when he felt it between his fingers.

"Jiru, please handle the proper dissemination of the fabric and keep track of production and collection. Delivery of the final products should be made to the northeast garrison and proper storage to keep the mice from destroying them should be maintained. Hire all the women who know how to sew between here and the east border and as far south as needed. They are to make two thousand-ten cloaks the same design as the Wilant soldier's cloaks by three month's time. We also need made the same number of horse 'cloaks' that will hide the horse and rider when the horse is laying down in the grass. Please find several women who can come up with a design that will not interfere with the movement of the horse in sitting and standing. The soldiers and horses will need to be able to rise quickly from the ground to a run. We'll send three of each cloak and six horse cloaks with Obi, so see that they have some ready by the time we reach that garrison in two months. Remember that their horses are the smaller horses of Tarc."

Jiru bowed slightly. "Yes, Mistress Ilena." Mitsuhide and Kiki nodded their understanding of their part.

"That is rather ingenious, Ilena," Zen praised her. "Will it really work if the whole field looks bumpy and the grass flattened?"

"We'll be traveling in an arc and not clumped together. It should be okay, but we'll experiment during the weeks we're waiting and preparing. Kiki, they are not to be worn by the soldiers until all the spies in the area are dealt with. They will likely need to practice their horses, though, so let them know when they can."

"Yes, Ilena."

Obi had silently started the men loading the material as soon as Ilena had started in on her instructions, understanding her limited ability to say everything that needed to be said.

After a bit of silence, Ilena added. "The six of us will have cloaks of both kinds also, but I'm thinking that if we're going to take the palace tent anyway, maybe we could come openly, as if unafraid and unattended, except by the land itself and the minimum number needed to set it up and take it down and feed us. Please add it to your calculations and let me know if you like the idea." Zen nodded, silently respecting the balance of her board.

"We recruited from the House here when Obi brought me two nights ago. We'll recruit more as we travel on the progress. ...Jiru will be tracking those numbers as well, and helping Eldest and Second in sorting them into those to go into Tarc and those who will stay at the border to defend. Kiki you'll need to handle them with a tight fist as they gather. Feel free to knife a few to set the order of precedence. Mitsuhide, too. Both of you'll need to maintain dominance to keep Zen's position secure. Only use my name if they get to fighting each other, and use Obi's if you want to petrify them, but you have to let us know right away you've done it. We'll have to follow through without fail or you'll topple us."

"The Lieutenants will be coming but likely won't arrive at the beginning. Once they get there, they'll properly introduce themselves. The Wilant Lieutenants will go into Tarc, so set them over that group. The Lyrias Lieutenants will stay at the border and are good at large rabble control. I'll tell them to come as soon as they can, but they'll have to set up a proper chain of command in Lyrias first so they don't return to chaos and make all my hard work there to this time disappear. *Tsk!*" Ilena scowled and shifted, folding her arms. "I forgot markers for the Lieutenants. Rio!"

"Yes, Mistress Ilena?" Rio had already been standing there, waiting.

"Send a rush order to the tinsmith. I need another full set with Seconds for each clan. Obi who do you want?"

"Landras."

Ilena sighed. "Fine. That makes it easier. I'll send him into the city of tents to find you, then, when we get there."

"Okay." He continued to stand right in front of her, slowly getting closer and closer to her face with his. Zen wasn't sure if he was testing her or teasing. When he saw Obi was holding his breath, he decided testing. The kiss on her nose pulled her back.

"That's pretty intensive thinking," Mitsuhide said, impressed.

Kiki nodded. "Even rivaling Obi's."

"Except she can talk and think," Zen said.

"But not see," Obi commented.

"Can't walk either, or she falls down," supplied Marcus, who got a dark look for his trouble.

"Well, Obi can at least do that," Zen said mildly. "It's talking he can't do."

Ilena shook her head, scowling slightly still, then looked around the courtyard again. She walked them around to the various other piles. "Tarc saddles for the three going into Tarc first. They'll go on the horses when we leave. Saddle blankets for all six. We'll take them at the same time as the saddles. Marcus, when you pick up the horses, only bring three saddles. Leave the rest, blankets included, at the stable. One of those will stay in the wagon unless I'm training you to the stunts."

She walked to the next pile, then stared at it frowning. "Ladies, sort these. That's an awful mess. We'll come back to it when you're done. Justinian, help them." Zen looked over his shoulder as the four persons left behind began to sort out various pieces of clothing from a tall-ish pile. "Proper Tarc clothing," Ilena explained shortly to him.

The next pile made her sigh. "This was before the fabric. See if you can squeeze it in under or behind. Otherwise you'll…"

"No, I knew it needed to go in. We've left space," Obi reassured her.

Ilena absently handed him her hand and he kissed the back of it soberly, but grinned at Zen when he let it go to get back to the work of carrying. Ilena's explanation continued, "This is the bedding, flooring, and seating of the palace tent. Kiki, keep them all in the wagon. We've got a waterproof covering for the wagon so all of this could stay stored until we get there. ...I may have to buy the wagon…," her head turned towards the wing. "Hmm...hmmm…. Zen, can I have the old Regent's wing as a storage facility until you're ready to tear it down...or rather...I need storage space for this tent and all the things that go with it, and more will come because I can't keep my studios busy enough to stop producing gifts for me."

"Really, Ilena, I do keep telling you -"

"No, Obi!" Ilena was firm. "I do not need my own palace! … Thayne tell Mister Balar to add in a storage room roughly the size of one of the apartments in the two-story section."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena." Thayne was as immediately obediently to send the message as Rio had been hers.

"Did you know Obi is a Prince of two kingdoms, like me?" Ilena asked Zen absently. "Of course, he has no right to claim rulership, just the blood. ...I think I've married very well for my station, actually."

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki stared at her, then turned and stared at Obi, who blushed bright red and hurried to carry his current armload off. "Care to expound?" Zen asked Ilena.

"The College insanity should surely give it away, Master Zen."

Pft!* "No way!?"

"Yes. Marcus left it out of his report, but I called him on it and he admitted it. It's probably why they married a College to Selicia in our grandfather's generation." She gave him a grin. "We promise to do our best to properly train our children." She looked around the courtyard again, then sighed. "Well, come inside and look at my other overwhelming treasures I was forced to bring aboard. You don't need to be here for the sorting of the clothing. Kiki, it can stay with the wagon in storage until we get there. They won't need to wear it on the progress."

She stopped and looked at Justinian with a curious expression, so much so that he walked to her and bowed slightly, putting his hand to his chest. "How may I be of service?"

Ilena's expression went to delighted. "I really do like him, Master Zen." Zen grinned back at her. "How good are you at learning languages?"

Justinian looked surprised. "Ah, I don't know?"

"Rio, train him to Page starting immediately. He's going with Obi."

"What!?" rang out from several mouths in the courtyard and Justinian's mouth was hanging open. Rio put her hand to her head.

"We will have to protect him," Petroi warned.

"Can he ride?" Marcus asked.

"Or even camp?" asked Henry.

"Why?" asked Obi plaintively.

"Kiki, get me two more Tarc horses as soon as possible, to meet us on the road as we're traveling," Ilena said as if she hadn't heard. "I think I have a few extras of each of the clan markers and you only really need that. Petroi, even if he's captured, you three can retrieve him without much trouble and we'll be there in only four weeks, well before the year is out. If he's a clan lord having one will be expected. It's because Obi has no idea how to dress himself in those clothes. Justinian will figure it out a lot faster than he will. Plus that gives you the fourth set of hands to make setting up the tent go from difficult to easy. Can you cook?"

"Basic things passably," Justinian answered.

"Fine. When Obi gets bored, he can cook, and if they start complaining, Petroi can cook. A fourth pack horse means you won't have to live off the land with quite so much difficulty. Thayne, ask Lady Seraphina if she's got three common men's outfits we can buy and have her send them immediately. Tell her sized the same as for Obi but for his servant."

"What?" Zen asked.

"She already has them," Ilena said. "She's been preparing to sell at the Marluk'nak market since I asked her to make the tents." Zen blinked. "As I said, I can't keep her busy enough, but you'll understand better inside." Ilena turned and walked them into the Lower office, leaving a blinking, stunned Justinian and Obi behind. "Oh, and warn Rutherford he'll be going, too."

Zen missed a step and Mitsuhide grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. "Wait a minute! What about you? Is it really okay to take non-combatants?"

"Non-combatants are property, Master Zen. These men are used to the concept, and will behave properly for the Tarc's to understand it. Even in the middle of the battlefield they would be bypassed and left entirely unharmed, until they pulled out a blade. So don't give them one, except a three inch knife to harvest and cook with. If the Tarc's see that one, they will assume the man is going to kill himself rather than be taken as property of another clan." She was quiet.

"No, really, Ilena." Obi was standing in the doorway, leaning on it, one foot crossed over the other, his arms folded. "What about you? You're supposed to be going as a clan lord also."

Ilena paused. "Fine. Rio's going with me. The Lower office will have to go North as well."

Zen stood as firm as Obi. "It isn't proper to take servants who's main purpose is for dressing, into enemy territory, Ilena."

Ilena turned to him, noticed his and Obi's stances and returned to the present. "Ah, I'm sorry Master Zen, Obi." She paused, putting her thoughts into the proper words. "While we are seeing this as a war action, for this phase we're hoping there will be no actual battling. In effect, it's a show of power and a peace negotiation. It is appropriate, and in Obi's case, essential, for us to show our power and strength by including servants of the proper kinds. We already have planned the soldiers, and those who cook and clean, but not the personal servant who sees to the clan head, the same as Justinian and Rutherford do here. I'm concerned that if we don't have them with us, we won't have quite shown the Tarcs what we intend to show them. ...As I said, the Tarcs won't engage them even if it does come to battle. In Tarc, they are slaves and are considered property only, not fighting members of the clan."

Zen considered her a while longer. "Ilena, I can see sending Justinian with Obi. As you say, another set of hands may be extremely useful. However, for myself, and for you - if we even need to show such a thing - we can have one of the guards fill in. I'm not interested in losing Rutherford in Tarc just to put on a show." He tipped his head at her. "In the future, please slow down enough for input when you start moving."

"Yes, Master Zen." Ilena bowed.

In this way Zen had confirmed to him and witnessed what his brother had already seen twice - Ilena had the patience of kings, but of all of them, when she moved she was the fastest and the most ruthless. ...And Ilena received again a lesson in subduing her board to the board of her master.

-o-o-o-

As part of his thinking while they were returning to the castle, Obi had decided that everything Ilena was doing from here on was going to be related to the war and her plans to overthrow the Lord of Tarc. Just because she and Zen were planning things together didn't mean Zen would know everything he needed to know. Given the fact that she was still adding things both old and new as she went that hadn't been discussed, he decided he'd better continue giving Zen regular detailed reports, and probably more frequently, given the expression on Zen's face when they scolded her. Therefore, as soon as he was freed from loading duty he followed Zen to the Rose office, arriving almost as Zen was going to sit down from arriving himself.

Zen sighed and stood upright again from his position half-way to seated and joined him on the balcony. "Master, I'm sorry. Please let me give you a report, then I 'll let you return to your work."

Zen gave a bit of an irritated look. "I take it she did even more? Really, for all her complaints about how fast I move, she's moving very quickly."

"Ah...I think that's because she's had so long to prepare? It makes the moving happen smoothly and quickly?"

"...Most likely," Zen finally allowed. "Go ahead."

Obi stood in his reporting mode and alternated between detailed reporting on the things that Zen would know nothing about and summary reporting on the things that Ilena had touched on this early afternoon already. He started with what she had done in talking to him about their visit to the House of the Queen in Wilant city and their subsequent visit there since even that could potentially have important pieces in it. He then told about everything that had happened since they'd left the castle until they'd arrived back again.

Zen considered it. Most of the things touched on what they had already discussed in the planning or were related to comments Ilena had made earlier. Zen already had decided to let most of the things pass as things he would let her run with. He couldn't restrain her on every detail, nor did he want to. He merely wanted to be informed and allowed a veto. "Obi, have you decided how to approach the House in Lyrias?"

"Ah, I've been considering it, but really it's easiest to get a feel for it first. ...Mostly because I already naturally do it."

Zen didn't comment. He would allow Obi to run also. So far he'd done very well in regards to Ilena's House. As he sent Obi off, he did have one hope. He hoped Obi would be okay with the new and greater levels of responsibility and strength he'd realized he was going to have to learn on top of what he'd already learned, which was significant. It was going to be essential to the carrying out of the plan against the Lord of Tarc, and in keeping Ilena restrained after that.

So far, his own part of the planning was going smoothly, though handling his communication to the king had been the hardest to face, as usual. He knew Izana was expecting him to ask for backup, knew he would be failed utterly and quickly if he didn't, but the wording of the request was essential. It couldn't be a plea. A demand would be more acceptable than that. To make it sound bland and as the normal course of doing business as the Regent of Wilant was the most appropriate way. Doing that without letting Izana read underlying emotions was nearly impossible. He'd nearly settled on an underlying tone of humor, given the fact he was working with wild people as his main supports, but on occasion he wanted to use irritation instead. That actually felt more correct - that he was irritated that he had to deal with Tarc at all, the same as he'd approached Selicia.

He mused on the fact that Tarc had been the downfall of Wilant as a country to begin with. He wondered if Izana had already researched the history, and knew about Obi's background. He surely did know the history. He might be able to use it then as the hidden message. Dealing with them quickly in their own land before they could come in like they had then. Expressing irritation that he had to deal with a power hungry lord who had super-power strength wild men under him that might spill into Wilant, who even themselves would rather not be bothered, but were super obedient to a fault. ...No wonder Obi and Ilena were the only ones who could handle them. They matched.

Zen sighed. "Mitsuhide, write: I, the Regent of Wilant, will protect Clarines from the hordes of awful Tarc horsemen according to the original agreement between Wilant and Clarines by subduing the head within his own lair... _if_ you will provide the treaty agreement protections at the border of Wilant and Tarc to ensure they are held back from spilling over into our lands. Two thousand mounted soldiers will be required from southern Clarines at the end of two months from this date at the northeast border of Wilant, subject to my command, to support my own forces. It is not expected that they will be engaged."

"In the very unlikely event of my demise, and the demise of my two hounds, there might just be a possibility that your entire forces will need to be called upon to destroy the mounted demons of Tarc lest they overwhelm all of Wilant and Clarines together before you can finish pulling on your boots. The forces on the border are a precaution to allow you the time to act, should it be necessary. Please plan accordingly. If said demise occurs, you may expect a message bound with a black ribbon to appear on your desk by the end of the first week of the fourth month from now."

"Baring said unlikely disaster, please plan on instead seeing a blue bound one in four and a half months, followed by a green, brown, and black one within five month's time. We'll be spending the next two months calling up our own forces: an equivalent amount as Clarines will be providing at the border and that many again will be invading Tarc itself. ...no scrap the last sentence. He doesn't need to know that detail. If he wants to know what I'm doing wandering around the region right before a war, he can ask Ilena."

It was a nice mix of irritation and humor, actually, though putting it on her wasn't so nice when the speed was his own fault. Plus it drew upon the oldest of the agreements between the two regions. Hopefully the comment that he wanted to take them out before they could enter the country - implying he didn't want a repeat of the last invasion - would be sufficient to explain the speed.

"Actually, we do work well together, don't we." Zen mused. "I want to move fast and she can move so fast that it can actually happen." He was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, mostly thinking aloud. He tapped his toe on the side of his desk. "Add at the end: Feel free to show up anytime after you've received the braid-bound report to lock my hounds into their new collars. They are expecting it, but not happy about it. There is one escape hole for them. If it should happen to occur, I'll state it clearly in my report."

Mitsuhide sighed. "I don't see quite how to translate all this, Zen."

"Don't."

Mitsuhide stared at him. "..W-what?"

"No, I'm serious." Zen let the chair drop on all fours and stood to clasp his hands behind his back and pace a bit in front of the doors to the patio, but not too close to them now that he was more assassin-aware. "I've put in the mix of information behind it that I want to put into it. The humor and the irritation are both important parts of it. If it goes in stilted court speak, he'll read all kinds of things into it I don't want him to."

"Are you sure?" Mitsuhide was struggling with this very unconventional message. It was actually pretty close to how he often began writing letters to Izana, since Zen usually wanted to get the basic emotions out of the way first, then carefully wrapper them.

"Yes, I am. I think now that I've seen Ilena interact with Izana, and compared how she acts about him when he's not here, I think he'll receive it very well. Well...he may scold me for being too flippant about war, which is serious, but I want him to understand that I have confidence in my original plan. I"ll think about how much of a scolding I'm willing to take. ...Hmm...strike the words 'hordes of awful' in the first sentence. ...Change "there might just be a possibility' to 'it is likely'. I'm not happy with that since it now sounds like we might actually fail, but it gives it a more appropriate serious tone to it. ...Read it back to me." Mitsuhide picked up his paper, cleared his throat, and with some discomfort, delivered it back to him. Zen sent it without sleeping on it.

Now he had to worry about his final delivery to the Wilant court before they left. He wanted to leave them with the concept that this was serious and he and Ilena were seriously handling it, but he didn't want them left in a panic, or they would recall him from the progression to hold their hands. This would be perhaps harder, now that he thought about it. At least Izana was expecting the war already. It would be news to most of the court, even though the top ministers had already heard.

That gave him an idea. If the ministers together presented it to the court, the court would turn to them for comfort instead. And if he explained that he and Ilena were leaving them to go into the fray to defend them all, they might be able to come home heros instead of deserters. He worked from that angle with Mitsuhide and Tairn, pulling in Lord Aiden for senior oversight, until they had a workable presentation. He scheduled the meeting for the next mid-morning, letting Ilena and the other affected ministers know what they needed to prepare to present.

 _Ilena to Master Zen_. Zen's head came up, and so did Dane's. _In order to protect my special person, I've changed the security requirement for the stretch from Wilant castle to Lyrias._ Zen drew in a breath and settled himself. _Obi, Thayne, Petroi, and Justinian will leave early in the morning tomorrow and will ride ahead the whole length, save the security leg to the northeast Lyrias garrison which I will cover. We'll meet up with them again in Lyrias. The security rotations will then be as previously scheduled...probably. If they are still too slow to set up and take down the tent, they'll continue to ride ahead. Leah is concerned, but I would rather live without Obi for a few weeks than for the rest of my life. Please take care of me. Ah, this also changes the transportation requirement slightly, but I'll handle it._

"Gah." Zen wrinkled his nose. "It will take all of us working together, won't it? I suppose it's part of the price I must pay for my impatience. ...Tell her, 'Thank you for informing me'." Dane complied and they returned to their tasks.

-o-o-o-

King Izana untied the blue ribbon from the messenger bird-sent message, unrolled it, and read it. He stared at it wide-eyed. Finally he put his head in his hands. "Gods. What has she done to my little brother? ...or did I do it, pushing him to stand in his place?"

Lord Barret held out his hand. Izana handed it over, looking away from his his senior aide and Minister of Intelligence. Lord Barret read it, then couldn't help it. He laughed. He didn't laugh often in the presence of the king, but today Izana didn't mind. He wanted to laugh, too, but it was really too serious a matter to laugh about. If Lord Barret did it for him, he could focus. He would hold on to the message, though, so he could laugh about it later, when and if it all turned out okay.

"They leave on the progress in two days?" Izana asked Lord Barret when he'd recovered.

"Yes." Lord Barret wiped his eye slightly, handing the message back.

"So, he's going to recruit on the way. If he wants two thousand he's putting at least that many on the border as well, and into Tarc maybe. Six thousand is probably enough to hold them, given the numbers you've told me they have. Send the word up to the garrisons on the border it's time to prepare to move and give them the deadline and location and work out the numbers. Also send word to the rest of the garrisons. We'll have them start moving north at the three month mark and wait at the Clarines-Wilant border until we see a black ribbon. If one comes, we'll send them up immediately and call an emergency court. If we don't see one, we'll wait two more weeks for Zen's report, then send them back home saying it was a drill. Start the rumors now, on gentle, so if we have to have the emergency court they won't be surprised. ...I wonder why Ilena didn't use the rumor mill this time?"

"There wasn't enough time. Regent Zen moved too fast for her. She was expecting another year still, up until a few days after we left to return here."

"True. He'll have to tell his court immediately, before he goes on the progress, won't he?" Izana mused on the message and his moves in regards to it. "He's got his hands full trying to contain her now, too. That should be amusing. I wonder how it will go, dealing with her explosion of activity in person? I also want to know if she properly learns how to restrain herself to his borders for her."

Izana leaned back and and put one leg over the other knee. "Ah. Poor Ilena. She's going to be frantic about Obi. He's not properly trained yet." Izana closed his eyes. "Pass up the order into Tarc that if they need help, it's to be given - as secretly as possible, of course. We don't need her broken by this. …And I would still take her if he wasn't in the way, so we aren't safe just yet." Lord Barret raised an eyebrow at this very candid statement. "It's because the three countries aren't stable yet, Barret. If Obi falls, I have to take her and become emperor. Selicia might fight back. If they're strong enough, I'd just take Tarc, but they'd have to pass that test."

"...What if Regent Zen falls?" Lord Barret asked quietly.

Izana was quiet for a while, and his face showed just a little pain. Izana didn't need any more family dying on him. "Obi and Ilena will wipe out the entire Tarc peoples before returning home. Then I'll put them in as Regents of Wilant."

"They wouldn't die in the process?"

"No, Barret. They would go completely feral until the deed was done. Most of the soldiers going into Tarc and guarding the border aren't from the garrisons. You know that. They would lead their band of nightwalkers, assassins, and thieves in a complete war of annihilation, and win. They won't let it happen, nor will Mitsuhide and Kiki. Between the four of them and Ilena's additional four, he'll come home."

"Your Majesty...may I ask...what happens if it's Ilena that falls?"

Izana shuddered just ever so slightly. "Obi and Zen finish the war and come home. Zen grieves and Obi disappears, unless she's bound him tightly enough to the requirements to protect all of her Children and has had the time to teach him the strength to stand where she's put him. If he can stand, he will stand in her place. If he can't, we reinforce our northern network and start spoonfeeding information to Zen again. He might eventually figure out how to build his own network, but he'll have to repair first. ...If he's like Mother…." Izana didn't finish the thought. "No...that's right. She's set Shirayuki next to him hasn't she? ...Shirayuki will take up the running of the department with Obi as the face to the network. ...So, nothing will happen but grieving and moving on, Lord Barret."

Lord Barret turned his head to not look at the king. The grief in his eyes was too hard to bear, and too private to invade. Besides, Lord Barret felt the same way.

 _Regent of Wilant,_

 _In accord with the first agreement, two thousand soldiers will arrive at the northeastern garrison in two month's time, yours to command until the war is completed. The remainder will play war games upon our joint border until I receive my first ribbon. Are you trying to break your falcon?_

 _Izana, King Clarines Wilant_

Zen swallowed. His brother was not happy, but was willing to still watch and see. The only thing that would break Ilena was Obi's death. What were the consequences of it? Zen pondered it seriously until he understood it completely: only the total and utter failure of his goals, and a complete upsetting of the boards. Zen was pale. He hadn't properly considered the whole board to all of its final conclusions. He left the Rose office without a word. It was after dinner time, but he knew they would be as awake as he was. All four of his aides went with him.

-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry, Ilena, Obi, for not properly considering it." Zen was bowing to the two of them. He rose. "If you wish it, I'll set the date for a year from now, and use this time only to prepare Wilant for it. It isn't too late to change it. Please let me know if I have made a grave error in judgement."

Obi was looking at Zen calmly. Ilena had eyes that judged him. "Tell me what you've finally seen, Master Zen," she said.

"I sent Izana my request for the two thousand soldiers for the border. He sent back he would send them, but he was angry with me and gave me the clue needed to open my eyes." Zen's eyes looked to Obi. "You are protecting Obi because he needs to stand if you fall. You are protecting him so that you don't break. But you're also protecting him in order to protect Izana, Selicia, and Tarc."

"Have you finally seen all of the long and wide scope, then, Master Zen?"

"I believe I have, but there are details I don't know, so I don't know the outcome."

"Who's board do you need to see?"

"Yours."

Ilena shook her head. "No. Not mine. I am on _your_ board now."

Zen furrowed his brow. There was only one answer. "Does he have a board, Ilena?"

"Ask him."

Zen looked at Obi. "What's on your board, Obi?"

"What do you need to know, Master?" Obi asked. He didn't work with boards like they did, but he understood that there was information Zen needed.

"If I send you now, can you be prepared in time, or will you die? I need to know which path keeps you alive, but only you know it. I _am_ sure if we wait a year you'll live. Ilena's already placed you so that path produces that result."

Obi's eyes went distant. "I'll return," he said shortly and turned and walked out of the Lower office. They watched him as he climbed into the tree and sat, looking out over the wall towards the hills.

"Please sit," Ilena said graciously to Zen. "I was rather surprised when the last time he did this it only took about twenty minutes for him to find his answer. I'd expected it to take several days at least." She looked at him speculatively. "A letter from Izana prompted that time as well. You'll remember it well, I think."

Zen nodded, still humbled by his discovery of his potentially fatal error.

 _Ilena, why have you allowed it to go this far without warning Master?_ Obi scolded her.

 _Because I warned him that if he was going to move quickly again he was going to pay the price himself,_ Ilena answered calmly.

 _That doesn't seem fair or nice, not to mention this is very serious._

 _Obi. It's because I'm on his board now. I'm only obedient, answering to his requirement. Did you not both just scold me today for making a motion to move on my own?_ Zen's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't wrong but it was frightening, now that he'd faced it like this.

 _But you told him you would help him to see the long term consequences of his decision. This is one and you didn't help him see it. Elder Brother had to,_ Obi pointed out.

Ilena smiled slightly with her eyes. Zen wondered if somehow Obi had won a point. "I'm sorry I missed this detail, Master Zen," Ilena said, "though I have certainly been trying to make up for it quite desperately. I'll remember to watch for the same warning signs within me in the future, so that I can bring it to your attention earlier. ...Though, I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, I've been so busy putting into effect what was necessary to meet your requirement that until today it was quite vague. It was only after I had reached that point in my list of things to do that I panicked. I wouldn't likely have been able to tell it to you any sooner than I said it in my message this afternoon. It is this way with me. I must work down the list of actions in order once I'm told to begin, from most time critical, until I've reached the end, or I lose important activities. Many of them are hinge points for proper resolution or failure, so I cannot vary."

"Can you walk through the list verbally first, before acting? And are there still things on your list left to do?"

 _You also add things as you go, Ilena._

"Hmm...yes I do add things, because new data points enter into the calculations. Justinian wasn't a thing I had considered before yesterday, but now he's been woven into the cloth, and has an important part to play."

 _The Weaver of Fate. Master calls Mistress the red thread of fate. You are the weaver._

Ilena smiled with her lips this time. "I suppose you could say that, yes. I carefully set up the weft threads and select the warps. When I am told it is time, I weave, and I weave very quickly the design I've already seen, and if new threads are handed to me, I add them in. If they are taken from me, I fill in as best I can, but I jealously guard them so they are rarely taken away. ...But Master Zen has asked me other questions to answer."

Ilena pursed her lips and considered her answers. "I would have answered before today that no, I cannot walk the design and weaving verbally. I have never had to. If I say them, are they gone from me? Will I still have them within me to weave? I don't know. I have only ever planned, then acted. I'm afraid that if I say them, they will be spilled on the floor, lost and the design marred, the plan failed. Are there still things on my list? Perhaps...most likely. But I'm stopped at preparing Obi sufficiently. The next steps cannot occur until he is safely woven into the cloth."

 _Can you see them, Ilena?_

Ilena closed her eyes. "Ask a better question," she requested.

 _Ah, it is too much all at once. If you are led down the path one thread at a time, then?_

"Yes, but how shall I walk back? I shall be at the end and not know how to return again."

"No," Zen said, shaking his head, "I can remember the beginning. If I put you back, will you walk it again?"

Ilena opened her eyes and tipped her head at him. "I don't know?"

 _Ilena does not forget._

Ilena snorted. "Maybe not, but maybe yes. I am not perfect, Obi."

 _Ilena does not forget._

"I will trust Obi." Ilena sat quietly.

... _What must I do to be prepared?_ Obi asked her.

"You must be able to speak and understand Tarcian fluently. You must be able to ride the horses of Tarc as if you were born to it, or as nearly as you can get. You must be able to defend yourself from the swords of Tarc, then run as hard and fast as you can to survive. You must know the law of Tarc and defend it and make wise judgements from that understanding so that you may be held with high regard by the clansmen of Tarc. You must know the meanings of the braids and markers and be able to easily braid them into your own hair, or into the hair of others, as if you had been trained since you were a youth."

"You must be able to judge if a clansman is using truthful words to lie to you and you must be able to live on the plains of Tarc sufficient to not starve or die of exposure - this is why you must be able to set up and live in the tent and take it down quickly, be able to ride the horses, defend yourself from their swords, and have Petroi at your side."

"You must enter Tarc with enough time to properly visit all of the clans before the Marluk'nak'. You must come to comprehend who you are to the clans. You must understand your enemy sufficient to subdue him - there are many details here that will be told to you when it is time. You must subdue your enemy. You must be fully prepared to stand in the Marluk'nak' to prove your worthiness to be a clan head of the highest level. You must then present those proofs without fault so that you may be accepted. You must kill my enemy."

Obi was silent, and so was Ilena. Zen asked, "Ilena, do all of those things have to happen before the next action you take? It sounds like you walked his thread all the way down, but other threads would have been woven in during that time as well."

"Yes, that is correct, Master Zen."

"Can you tell me the intersections?"

Ilena hesitated. "Sometimes. The larger crossings, yes. But many are longer, thinner times. This coming two weeks Obi will be learning to set up and take down the tent, ride the horses until he reaches the level of a seven year old boy of Tarc, begin learning the language and hopefully finish it as well, begin to be trained in how to live off the land - though it's different for here and Tarc, and begin to learn the braids. Because I have already prepared him to learn he will learn all these things very quickly. His body must practice them though and that will take time. That's the thing I don't know."

"I can't say how long it will take his body to instinctively ride as one with his horse. I can't say how long it will take his fingers to have memorized the braids. I can't say how long it will take for his mind and body to work as one in taking down the tent so that he may flee for his life without losing either his life or the tent to protect his body at night. Once these things are done, then we'll see how we can proceed. And the latter must be learned by all four in concert, thus it is my greatest focus and concern at the moment."

"For this reason I've sent them on ahead, even though I will be very, very difficult for all of the rest of you during that time, because I will be worried. This is also one of the reasons why I have added Justinian as a thread. He will strengthen the other three in this one thing, and in others. He has become a thin metallic thread that breaks easily when pulled on alone, but when added to the other thicker threads becomes integral and essential, and beautiful." Her eyes were bright again, thinking of the manservant.

"You've seen other places Justinian rises to the surface to sparkle?" Zen asked.

"Yes. But he's on Obi's board so I'll only make suggestions, then look to see where Obi lets him shine. Here at the beginning, I'm tying him in only."

Zen sat back, rather impressed. "Mmm...intriguing. ...May I ask another thread?"

 _Don't. You'll confuse me_ , Obi interjected.

"I'll wait then."

 _Thank you._

Leah handed around tea to the waiting people in the room. Zen took the time to look around. They had all crept into the room, or were nearby. Petroi and Thayne were standing on the patio just outside the doors, watching Obi, relaxed but with a little concern in their shoulders and backs. Marcus was standing at the patio door, leaning on the frame so that he could see both the elder Sons and Ilena. Henry was closer to Ilena, leaning slightly on the desk behind where she was sitting in the head seat at the table, supporting her, but keeping attention on Marcus.

Rio was in her chair in the corner between Leah's writing table and the door to the patio. Leah had come from the serving table, but was obviously in her chair at the writing table as it was turned to face the room, where she could also observe the proceedings. Zen was surprised to find Grandfather sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the door to the bedroom on that same side, so that he was close to Leah and where Ilena could sense him out of the corner of her eye. Zen wasn't sure he had ever seen where Grandfather sat when he was in this room. Likely he was very good at being invisible as well. Justinian was sitting next to him in the other chair on that wall. It seemed fitting that he had also chosen that location.

Zen's four - _four!_ He stared at them. "Why all four of you?" They looked at each other soberly, then back at him. "Uh...ah.., it was that bad was it?" Mitsuhide nodded, his eyes a bit wide. Zen thought he might start crying thinking about it again, because Mitsuhide was that kind of person. Zen held up his hand, his own eyes a little wide still at the surprise of the four of them coming. "It's better now, though I'm still waiting on my answer. Please…." Mitsuhide finally looked down, then away. Zen appealed to Kiki.

Kiki looked hard at him to make sure she could really move, then crossed the space to touch Mitsuhide's arm and looked up to look him in the eye. Mitsuhide, looking down because of their height difference, looked her in the eye as well. She looked at him with calm trust until he relaxed his stance slightly and nodded, though he still looked like he wanted to cry. She stayed with him until he recovered with a clearing breath and was able to look at Zen calmly again. She let go of her light touch on his arm and turned so she was standing beside him, the way they would stand behind Zen to guard him, continuing to support her partner. Zen looked at her gratefully, and was also able to relax somewhat because Mitsuhide had, though his aide was still worried.

Tairn and Dane were standing guard near the door to the hall, though further in the room. They had also been tense when he'd first looked at them. They were not much more relaxed now, but it had helped them to have a more calm Mitsuhide. When they saw he was looking at them, he nodded at them, and they finally did relax into a parade rest. Zen nodded again, turned back to Ilena and sat back, taking a sip of tea as if without much thought. He set the teacup and saucer on the table in front of him, then retreated back into a slightly relaxed position to wait for Obi to return to them.

Ilena was waiting patiently, her hands in her lap, her eyes slightly unfocused. Zen looked out the patio door towards Obi's tree and watched Petroi and Thayne patiently. They would be the first to move when Obi was ready to come down.


	13. Announcing the War

**CHAPTER 13 Announcing the War**

Obi was sorting through the list Ilena had given him, adding in the further information from her initial weaving of the threads together. She had walked the entire thread - the things that he needed to do before going into Tarc. She had subsets, of course, like learning to ride as a child by the time he reached Lyrias. He supposed then he would have until they reached the northeast garrison to become fluent at it, likely adding in the trick riding after Lyrias. Petroi might be able to teach him earlier if he was ready, but she was not expecting that to happen at the first. The mind and memorization work he was sure he could complete in a week or less.

Actually, his body was well trained to learn physical things to automation quickly as well. His many years in the underworld had taught him that. Only the sword was giving him troubles. If he was going to have to face the swords of Tarc, that could be extra troublesome. Running would be good. If he could get just enough practice in, to know where to place his own blade defensively, he would probably be okay.

No. That needed deeper thought. Of all the things that could happen in Tarc, that was the one thing that Master needed to know. Could he live against a sword that was lifted against him from the back of a horse of Tarc? Honestly, he didn't know, because he had no idea how the Tarc fought, how to ride, how they rode. Ilena had insisted he couldn't ride Fenrier because the horse would itself assist in defending him. He understood a little better now why that was a point she wouldn't compromise on, and he would likely come to understand even better when he learned to ride. For the trick riding, he would like to have a solid week of intensive training. The acrobatics wouldn't be too difficult to understand, but the strength and proper forms would also take the physical time she'd talked about.

Would Thayne survive? He didn't seem to have the same instincts Obi and Petroi had. They would probably have to protect him more. Ilena had also said something like that. Obi had to make sure Thayne and Petroi would survive too, if he was to survive.

 _Thayne. Please also consider that you have to learn the same things I do, and in the same time. Can you do it? I need to know to be able to answer my question. Petroi, I'm assuming you already know all of it. Is that correct?_

 _Yes, Master Obi. I'll be your teacher in all but the law until you surpass me and Mistress Ilena must teach us all._

 _I think you've already surpassed me, Petroi_ , Ilena inserted modestly.

 _...You must test me, then._

Ilena didn't answer. There wouldn't be time now. It would have to be at or after Lyrias, and that was sufficient.

...Two months. Ilena had taught them the initial basics of how to communicate with the Tarc horses and how to ride them, telling them where they wanted to go, when to stop. That would take a week to also become instinctive. It would take the entire time to build up sufficient trust with the horse, though it was already seasoned so Obi himself was the slower one, likely. It was slightly frustrating. If there wasn't the progress to contend with as well, so all the focus could be on the learning, it would be easily doable.

Obi sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, looking up into the summer sky. Normally he would just ride hard. The security inspections wouldn't take long, at most an hour and a half, maybe two hours, but not likely. Because there were stops at both manor homes and garrisons, and brief visits at villages on the way, the total travel time between would be less than a day's worth of daylight. There would be time to ride slow enough for the lessons, and time for the setting up of the tent and taking it down. This is one of the reasons Ilena had required it.

It would be fifteen days to Lyrias, the short leg of the progress. He could get all of the lessons by then, and the remainder of the trip would be learning the law and gaining the muscle memory needed. Six weeks. He could do it for everything but the sword. It was the sword he couldn't know. They wouldn't have sparring partners until they picked up the P'rathna in Lyrias. If he could practice with the sword against Petroi while on horseback in the two week ride, then he might be ready to focus on learning how to battle on horseback against a foe who fought a different style.

Obi nodded. Like Ilena had already said. Start with the smaller child steps, then see it move up after Lyrias. Six weeks of practice against actual Tarc fighters then would be useful, even if he couldn't win. If he could only learn to defend, slash, break away, and run, then he could survive. Focusing on that, not on beautiful forms, would keep him alive. _Thayne. ...Petroi. Consider the sword only. If until we reach Lyrias we practice at least once per day on horseback to become accustomed to fighting that way, and to the understanding of how the horses move. Then practice thereafter against the P'rathna, while on horseback only, only defensive moves, simple attacks that allow us to break away from the engagement so that we can run, and practice urging the horse on to greater speeds without damaging them. I think that's sufficient and accomplishable. Are you in agreement? Will you live, Thayne?_

Petroi answered, _We must also make time to practice that form of battling in the group. They'll come at us two or three on one, and we will also be bunched together at times. Because Justinian will be with us, he'll also have to practice that with us so he knows how to interrupt, defend while defenceless, and flee - how to and at what appropriate time. Also, we'll have time to practice, though without actual opponents, while we're entering Tarc and going between the clans...that is as long as we aren't actually in the middle of a real battle._

 _How often will we actually battle?_ Thayne asked.

Petroi considered it. _...Probably not often. Only if a clan allied with the Lord of Tarc becomes offended by us. He'll also of necessity have to be offended by us at least once. That escape will have to be well planned in advance. Even if we were very skilled with the sword on horseback we would not be able to live if we faced them._

 _How many allied clans are there?_ Obi asked.

 _Five._

 _Are we likely to offend them all?_

 _Not necessarily. Not all of the clan lords allied with him are firey. Maybe three, maybe four. If we're careful not more than three._

Four battles for sure. Could they survive them? Planning always helped. If they could work out proper plans.… _Ilena, do you already have plans of defense and running away?_

 _Yes. Justinian plays into several of them_. Obi felt his fighting spirit rise up in him. His partner would do her part, also, being present with them in teaching and training and skills of mind, even if not in body. _Also, I will be there in voice. Before you enter the grazing grounds of a clan, send us the clan sign or name. We'll tell you if they are friend or foe. If foe, we can tell you things to help you plan which method of escape you'll use. Of course, you can also learn this before you enter Tarc, but things may vary in between. Obtaining last minute information may also save your life. All clans have at least one Child. You can also learn from them. ...And...you must ask the P'rathna, but I don't think you're required to sit in every tent. If there is one that will only bring death, it may be possible to pass it by. You can't pass by all of the allies of the Lord of Tarc, but this may help you. The P'rathna will have other knowledge they may teach you_.

 _Yes_ , Petroi added, _like how the clansmen will think so that we may think around them_.

Obi grinned a pointed hunter's grin. That could be very useful. Yes, with sufficient planning before hand, with many people of different understandings, then they would have tools of knowledge to go with the physical skills. Obi waited to hear from Thayne.

 _With the support of my partner and through strict obedience to my master and mistress, I will live._

Obi heard it from Thayne, but it was also his answer. He nodded, looking over his shoulder at Petroi. Petroi also nodded and the look in each of the three pairs of eyes was the same. _Master, Thayne has said it_. Obi hit the ground below the tree in a crouch, one hand on the ground. He held it for half a breath, then rose and walked calmly, his spine straight, back into the Lower office. Thayne and Petroi followed behind him until Obi was standing next to Ilena, his guards behind them. Obi looked Zen in the eye, calmly holding his master's eyes until they settled. Then Obi nodded. Zen blinked, then gave him a slight one-sided grin and nodded back.

Obi looked over to Justinian. "Justinian, will you be obedient to everything I say to you, and do your best to study and learn what needs to be learned? We'll support you so you won't fail."

Justinian had risen when Obi walked into the room and now he bowed, one hand to his chest in the same fashion Obi did when he was being formal for the ladies. "Yes, Master Obi. Please take care of me."

Obi nodded and looked at Ilena. "I'm counting on you."

"Please take care of me," she answered back, and there were tears in her eyes.

Obi bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. "I will come home," he promised her.

She paused to collect herself and took a breath. "I will trust my partner."

Obi smiled at her. "And I will trust mine." Ilena lifted up her hand and took his. He held it to comfort her, and looked to Zen again. He could feel Ilena calming herself further, then looking to Zen also.

Zen looked from Obi to Ilena, then nodded. "Very well. We'll go forward as planned. From this time it will be difficult to turn back without negative consequences in the court of Wilant, but because the entirety of the three kingdoms is dependent on Obi staying alive, if it must be postponed, open your mouths, and we'll plan the appropriate response to postpone it. Until Obi enters the first clan tent we can postpone, and even then I can see how to postpone facing the Lord of Tarc until next year." Zen looked at Obi again. "If at anytime you must flee from Tarc in order to stay alive, do so, but if it's possible to merely flee one clan's tents for a time to confer with me on what plan will lead us forward, then we should try that first."

"Yes, Master Zen," Obi answered.

Zen looked at him a moment longer, then rose. He looked down at the ground a moment, then looked back up at Obi. "Come here."

Obi was a little confused, but went to stand in front of Zen. Zen put his arm around Obi's neck, his hand on the back of Obi's head, and pulled him into a partial hug. "Thank you, Obi," he said. "Come home for me, too."

Obi's eyes had flown wide in shock. At the second set of words, Obi put his arm around his master's back and his hand on Zen's closer shoulder. He closed his eyes and kindly answered, "I will, Master. It would not do for Obi to make Master, Mistress, and Ilena sad."

"It's okay if I'm sad, then, is it?" Kiki said dryly.

Obi and Zen parted quickly. "Of course not, Miss Kiki," Obi smiled at her his street grin. "I'll also come back for you to tease and so you can see me tease Mister again." He glanced at Mitsuhide, who gave him a smile.

"I would be happy to have you come back and tease me, Obi. ...But only once, just so I know you've returned," the kind hearted head aide said.

"I'll hold you to it, then," Obi said.

"...Can we please have another dinner party when Obi gets back? One where Mistress Shirayuki and Obi cook the dinner? Like last time?" Ilena asked pleadingly.

"I think that that sounds like a very good idea," Zen said and the others nodded.

"Petroi can join us this time in the kitchen," Obi said. "I want to have more of his cooking also."

Ilena smiled a large smile. "Yes, I think so, too."

"Ah, what kind of food does Petroi cook?" Kiki asked cautiously.

"Selician!" Ilena said happily.

"Ugh," Kiki said. "Not more spicy foods?"

Obi nodded happily also. "Yes. He has three recipes I don't have, though we've shared them once at Falcon's Hollow. They are very good."

"But Master Obi's curry is the best," Petroi said a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Arah! Not you, too?" Mitsuhide said, "How can any of you stand to eat that?"

"It is very, very…very good," Ilena said, getting lost in the memory of it also.

Obi laughed. "Well, then I'll have to make more than just my usual selfish portion this time, or I won't get any at all."

"Nope," Ilena said in her childish voice and her expression was also the same happy I'm-getting-to-eat-yummy-food expresion. There were chuckles from around the room. She came back to her normal self, though she still smiled, and her eyes went to Zen.

He looked back at her and he could see, deep inside her eyes, the look that was going to hold him to his promise to see Obi lived. He had passed this test, barely. She was still going to continue to judge him. He bowed slightly to her. "Good night, Ilena, Obi. Safe travels in the morning to you Obi and to your companions. I'll see you at the court meeting, Ilena."

"Yes, Master Zen," she bowed.

"Good night, Master," Obi answered him. "I will see you in Lyrias."

Zen nodded once at him. "In Lyrias." He turned and walked through his guards and left the Lower office. He led them back to the Rose office. "Finish up. We're going to bed. I just have a note to write and send to Izana."

Zen sat down and took up his pen and a messenger bird message paper.

 _Elder Brother._

 _Thank you for strengthening me. Please watch what we will do._

 _Zen_

-o-o-o-

Obi and Ilena were up early the next morning with their household. All six of the Tarc horses were blanketed, four of them were saddled. The other two were loaded with the Tarc tent, bedding for four, and four bags of clothing and gear. When the horses were properly prepared, Ilena and Obi held each other, then kissed. Obi mounted his horse and Ilena held his hand. "I'll see you at Lyrias," Obi said to her.

"At Lyrias," she answered, gripping his hand tightly. He lifted it and kissed the back of her hand. She let him go and stepped back out of the way. She looked at Petroi and Thayne fiercely and they nodded at her, promising to see to Obi's safety. She looked at Justinian, who sat just a little gingerly. He bowed to her from the back of his horse. She smiled at him, nodded and looked back at Obi.

Obi looked around at his group, nodded, put his hand on his wife's head briefly, then led the six horses out and away from the castle.

Ilena continued to stand outside the Cat gate and watch until she couldn't see the men anymore, then she stayed standing outside looking at the rolling fields and the woods until the wing didn't feel quite so much like a cage. She returned into the courtyard and stood under Obi's tree with her hand on it's trunk, her forehead resting on it, until the Lower office didn't feel like a tiny room, then she quietly and calmly moved back inside.

When she reached her desk, she put her hand on top of the back of her chair. She was trying very hard to not wish she could have gone with them. There were many reasons why she both couldn't and shouldn't. She felt a gentle touch on the outside of her hand hanging at her side as someone took her little fingers in their fingers. She opened her eyes and smiled at Leah.

"Thank you, Mistress Ilena," Leah said to her gently, both comforting and rewarding her.

Ilena turned to her and hugged her with her other arm. "I'll do my best," she answered. "I also need to learn strength for what's to come. ...I hope that I can refrain from too many tantrums on the trip. Once we're on the road and following after him, it will likely be easier. You already know I don't sit still well."

Leah smiled and nodded in agreement. "There are things here to be doing as well, to be ready for tomorrow. Shall we be about them?"

Ilena followed Leah obediently to her writing desk where they reviewed the statements that they'd prepared the day before for the morning's war court. Around them flowed the busy movements of the rest of the household packing for the progress, and preparing generally for the coming four months.

-o-o-o-

"Having already discussed that the Tarc peoples are thinking of coming to war with us, we are now faced with needing to inform the court and people of Wilant. What are your recommendations, Minister Rotius, so that we might not cause a panic, but help to strengthen our people so that we can be the most effective in finding a quick resolution to this serious issue?"

Zen and his ministers, plus Ilena and General Garen, were in a meeting Zen had called earlier that morning in order to formulate a proper general announcement of the impending war. It would set the tone that Zen was consulting with all of his ministers and that they were all supporting him and fully cognizant of what the circumstances of the war were. If he could rally the ministers, they would rally the rest of the country.

In the full court meeting itself, his goal was to have the ministers own the telling of the news to the court and country as a whole. In this way they would bear the responsibility of holding the region together while he was away. Of course, convincing the ministers that they should take that responsibility was in no way guaranteed. In order to make that a little more likely to happen, he had met with General Garen in Ilena's office even earlier to formulate their own plan of how to position the ministers where Zen wanted them.

Marquis Rotius, the Minister of the Interior, was the main point person Zen was going to use, thus he'd singled him out first for his thoughts on how to keep the country calm. Minister Rotius shifted and cleared his throat. "Well, the court, and the people, should be informed of course. How can they be prepared to protect their homes and families if they are surprised by war at their doorstep? It is a difficult concept to process, particularly since we've been at peace for over five generations. How can war even be thought of in today's time? I think it will indeed be a difficult thing to present in such a way that the people may remain calm. Indeed, even I'm still having troubles believing it is imminent."

That was about the summary of what all of his ministers had been presenting to him since he and Ilena had told them the first time five days ago. He'd waited this long to call the court meeting in order for them to get used to the idea, to do their own research, if they would bother, and for it to look like Ilena and he were doing more of their own investigations. General Garen had been invited this time as he would be needed to soothe the court that he would most certainly be keeping them protected while Zen was working with his other military leaders on the front, and to be the face in this meeting of that military might.

"Minister Rotius," Ilena said calmly, "any information that can be presented in understanding the full threat of Tarc is essential. Were you able to ascertain anything in your own research of the issue?"

"Ah, eh, well, what little I was able to hear was that there weren't any forces amassing on the border, or any such thing," he looked at Ilena nervously. To call her a liar at this point was very unpolitic. "However, that could mean that they just haven't arrived at the border...which would be a very good thing of course, as we aren't yet prepared as a region to meet them. That would certainly panic the people, to be told they were already at our border and on the march."

"Indeed it would," Zen agreed. "That's why I would like to help everyone understand that we're already well aware that they're coming and are deep into preparations to prevent them from crossing the border. The wing I sleep in every night was built in the time of the Tarc-Wilant wars and still bears the scars of those one hundred years. I would very much not like to see such times come upon us again."

"I've inspected that building," Ilena said. "In the final throes of a siege, I will hope you'll retreat to it, my liege. It will be the only place you will have any hope of survival."

Zen visibly shuddered. "I will hope we never have to come to that, Princess Ilena. That's why I've made my proposal. I think it would greatly help to maintain the calm within our region, and presents the least possible harm to all of our citizens - soldier, lord, and vassal alike."

"But, Regent Zen, for you to enter into Tarc yourself…it is very risky, is it not? To potentially offer the heir to Clarines up to be killed in battle. ...It doesn't seem very wise." The Minister of the Treasury, Count Hulmer, protested.

He had voiced the argument of those against the war. It seemed to be the financial department's job to keep funding for all of the other projects going, rather than have to divert funds to the war effort. Thus, he was going to have to be the one most convinced that war was coming.

"I'm not the only heir," Zen said soothingly. "King Izana and Queen Haki are still in the prime of their years and will produce an heir very soon, I am sure. However, now that Princess Ilena is happily returned to us, she also is an acceptable candidate for Regent of Wilant, particularly because she's been working to protect Wilant for many years already as Director of Intelligence."

It was General Garen's turn. He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "When Regent Zen goes into Tarc with his forces, we'll protect Princess Ilena in a secure and secret location until he returns. In this way, if he should fall, there will still be someone to inherit the Regency. Because the information of her Department is critical to the success of the plan Regent Zen has decided upon, we'll place her where she can still disseminate that information to the military who are standing to protect the border. If anything of import to the military action needs to be forwarded to His Highness, we'll see to it that he hears of it."

"Well," a nasal voice that was the bane of these meetings finally spoke up, "that's all well and good, but what if that's her plan to begin with, to send Regent Zen into a fictional war so that she can claim his assassination was merely the result of a war action and then be instated as Regent herself?"

It was also a doubt held by others surely, but Count Eadsley, the new Minister of Public Works who was nearly as bad as his predecessor, sadly, was bold and unafraid of Ilena. He did have cause to be. He was impeccable in his work and neither she nor Zen could find fault in his loyalty to Wilant, but he had a bone to pick with this junior woman from out of nowhere toppling his predecessor - even if he was disloyal - and the other ministers that had been removed as traitorous when Zen had cleaned the court because of Earl College's treason. Count Eadsley was not satisfied with her, though he never crossed the border to direct words of treason.

"Certainly it could be seen that way, Count Eadsley," Ilena said smoothly. "Even I would question it, particularly since we've just learned recently that my Consort is the only remaining heir to the last King of Wilant. However that's new knowledge to us and I wouldn't have used it in an attempted coup that I would have had to begin planning when I was nine." They had determined she should be open about that knowledge, lest it be discovered by their opponents and used as a weapon against them. It might still, but at least she could say she hadn't kept it secret.

"I'd been wondering why Clarines would have consented to a marriage of a Princess of Selicia to a College in our Great-Grandfather's time, when the family had shown a lack of wise judgement in our time in forming an alliance with Tarc. Lord Obi had fled from the house long before said agreement was reached, and did his utmost best to clear the College name by killing his traitor brother himself, as is right for any noble house. We discovered in our research from that time that he and I are second cousins through that connection with Selicia."

"However, a Princess of another country would not have married into just any house in Clarines so we continued to follow the lines farther back and discovered that the House of College was the noble house of the King of Wilant that formed the treaty agreement with the King of Clarines making Wilant a vassal state. He apparently did it in exchange for protection from the Tarc horsemen who'd come at them for seven years of thaw and summer time, relenting only in the depths of winter. In the end, the King, his few family, and retainers that survived behind the wall that still stands around the Regent's wing, had to either bow their heads to Clarines or die in that small building."

"Truly," Zen took it up, "I have no wish for the men of Tarc to once again bring Wilant to the brink of utter destruction. They've had the same generations we've had of peace to increase their numbers again, even as we have. I doubt they've forgotten their battle skills, nor that if they come to prevent us from being able to plant and harvest, and then leave when the winter snows are sufficient to keep us in siege, we will starve in only a few short years. The Lord of Tarc has already greatly weakened our central border though his alliance with Marcovic College, and the reports from Earl Sieran are still in accord as they were five days, and even many months ago. The Lord of Tarc has agents in the northeast of Wilant working to create the same dissent and subversive actions there as he did in the center."

"We cannot afford to wait until he has won even one baron or viscount to his cause, lest we see the same damage. If those lands fall, we will be entirely unable to prevent his warriors from flowing over the border and laying siege to the castle."

Ilena kept the pressure going. "My agents are working closely with Earl Sieran to ferret out any spies or signs of insurgency, in the hopes that we can delay or prevent such subversive actions as that which destroyed my family in Selicia. I've seen the Lord of Tarc's tactics with my own eyes and the certainty with which they canker a nation and its people. Only now, twenty-two years later, has the nation reached the point that they are healed enough to begin to look outside themselves. Even still, they must walk carefully for the Lord of Tarc's spies and operatives are found in their borders and push King Sandras to bow to his whims."

She sat back and looked sad. "Even though my family was destroyed at the hands of the current king, I cannot lay all the blame at his feet. He was blinded by the crafty words of the Lord of Tarc and now wears the chains and burden of his lack of wisdom at the time. If we take the canker out at the source, even Selicia would finally be free to fully heal and return to being a center of art and trade. This would certainly benefit Wilant and Clarines as we are the closest nation of discernment and taste to trade with."

"While the internal strife of Selicia was certainly unfortunate, how are we to know that the Lord of Tarc was a participant in that insurgency?" argued Count Eadsley.

Zen lay his first high ranking counter down. "Because King Sandras has openly admitted it to me and offered to aid me in the war against the Lord of Tarc so that he may be free of the fetters that keep his country in internal strife." Count Eadsley froze and all of the ministers sat upright, stiff with shock. All of the ministers knew an envoy had come from Selicia, a thing unheard of for all those twenty-two years since they had murdered the Second Princess of Clarines. There was no cause for Zen to lie about what he had come for. "However, that shouldn't become public knowledge as of yet, since if the Lord of Tarc hears of it he'll make it impossible for King Sandras to assist us." Ilena had allowed it to come out openly in this forum. She wanted to know who would be traitor. That line would be followed wherever it was whispered outside the castle and prevented from entering either Tarc or Selicia, then followed back to the source.

Ilena lay the second counter down. "I have sent my evidence to the King's Minister of Intelligence, requesting that he confirm what I've learned and presented to you in our previous meeting. Lord Barret has sent his reply to me. His agents in Tarc are in agreement. Within one to three years, the Lord of Tarc will march on Wilant."

Zen lay the third down. "I've communicated with King Izana, and he has promised reinforcements and is even now beginning to move in our behalf." He looked at General Garen.

General Garen wrapped it up. "At the end of two months, two thousand soldiers from Clarines will arrive at the northeast border to assist the soldiers and men of Wilant in holding that boundary firm while Regent Zen enters Tarc to settle the matter peacefully. The remainder of the assistance from the King will wait in war games on the Clarines - Wilant border until Regent Zen has had the opportunity to try his plan first. If it is unsuccessful, King Izana will send those larger number of forces north immediately to see to it that Wilant and Clarines are not invaded by Tarc again."

Zen's final follow up was brief. "If I return unsuccessful in settling the men of Tarc to peace again, we will call up our own forces to match his, and march against them ourselves before they are ready so that next year we may plant and not starve."

The room sat in silence for a moment, the ministers absorbing the news. "Certainly preventing war upon our own lands is preferable, Regent Zen," Marquis Rotius said, "and acting preemptively is often beneficial when a threat is confirmed. Surely, if you enter Tarc the first time to sue for peace between the countries, while protecting the border and the people, that could only be considered a well-reasoned, and logical move. ...If the men of Tarc are unwilling to listen to reason and will not be appeased, then protecting Wilant - and Clarines - must certainly be considered necessary. I would hope it would not be necessary to invade Tarc ourselves, however. Perhaps we can wait and see what the outcome of the negotiations are, and then revisit based on their responses."

"I am certainly willing to revisit plans as new information is available, Minister Rotius," Zen said, knowing this was coming. "If we are fortunate, we'll have at least the entire winter to discuss what we'll do if I'm unable to win peace through negotiation. I hope that you, and the other ministers, will help me during that time come up with a solution that all of Wilant can be assured will lead to peace with a minimum cost. I would certainly hope that this would be all we would need to be concerned about at this time. However, I don't want to leave to chance the fate of Wilant, and certainly not the northeast section of it which includes this castle. Thus I've asked the King for reinforcements and will ask each of the lords not already in the danger zones to also provide a minimal amount of assistance as well to see that our border can hold firm in the event they should decide they hate my proposal enough they would chase us out of the country at swordpoint. Surely they may chase us out, but we have the right to hold our own border sovereign, don't you agree?" He looked at Count Hulmer this time.

"Ah...I would think that we could afford a properly minimal amount of war support to prevent any potential threat," agreed Count Hulmer finally. It would certainly be better to afford this level than to have to support a full-on threat in another year or so, was the unspoken agreement of most of the people present.

Count Eadsley wasn't quite ready to give up. "You said you would protect Princess Ilena in secret, but Princess Shirayuki is also heir if Regent Zen should fall. Will you leave her defenceless?"

"Count Eadsley, if I were to leave my wife defenceless here in the castle, then that would leave all of you in the same position, would it not?" Zen said, a small hard smile on his face. Several of the more timid lords paled. "As my mother did before her for my father, she will remain here in my stead to see to the proper running of the region during the brief time I anticipate being gone. General Garen and the entire castle garrison will also remain here at the castle to see to the defense of the castle. If it should be necessary for King Izana to send his larger forces into Wilant, I've ordered that a sufficient portion will come here to the castle to see to its defenses specifically. Having the three of us who are capable of holding the Regency in three distinct locations will ensure that at least one of us will still be alive in the end, though I don't anticipate any one of us being harmed. It is merely a precaution, like the forces at the border."

Count Eadsley opened his mouth, paused, then closed it again. Zen looked back to Marquis Rotius and asked his initial question again. This time the ministers fell in line and put together a proper plan to present the upcoming actions of the Regent and the war that was pending.

-o-o-o-

Ilena sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she walked beside Zen. General Garen was on the other side of him. "Well, that actually went a lot better than I thought it would," she said. "I would like to tweak Count Eadsley's nose for trying to make my part in the entire thing minimal in front of the whole court. I'd turn the Lord of Tarc on just him for three months if I could direct his attention that way, but he isn't concerned with court lords so much, thinking them merely advisors. Such persons aren't useful in his own tent, after all, so why would they be in courts and other countries?" She tugged on the end of her braid, twisting it around her fist.

"I thought he subverted them in Selicia, though?" Zen asked.

"No, he didn't. He subverted the people of the cities. King Sandras did that. He was one of the landed lords that understood the value of the court lords. Once the Lord of Tarc had won him over, he spent more time at court than he should have until he had won enough of the court that the assassination attempts were daily. I suppose that's why most of the children and women weren't allowed to wander even in the castle. Maybe because my mother was from Clarines, they thought we weren't worth bothering with, though I like to think it was because Petroi was too fierce to be approached." Ilena grinned at Zen, knowing her own joke.

"Well...maybe he was," Zen grinned back gently.

"Yup," Ilena said happily.

"...Could it have been because the Lord of Tarc had already ordered him you weren't to be touched so he could have you to himself?" General Garen asked from the other side.

Ilena was quiet. She finally answered quietly, "I would prefer to not think that thought, General Garen. I'll let you think it for me, if it's all the same to you."

General Garen glanced at Zen. Zen looked at him, his eyes sad, then put his hand on Ilena's head. "Well, I've ordered the same thing, you know," Zen said to the air in front of him. "It isn't a bad order, really, not when it keeps you alive." He looked at Ilena.

Ilena looked over at him, her face sober. She searched his face and his eyes, set her lips together tightly, and nodded. Zen removed his hand from her head and she looked forward again and sighed. "Sometimes...being a Princess is more burdensome that just being Ilena."

"Ilena gets more burdensome than the Princess?" Zen asked, teasingly.

"Yes. Ilena has to deal with the business, the House, the Family, the husband, the servants who won't do as they are told and scold instead…." She looked over at General Garen. "Shh...don't tell Master Zen, but sometimes I look forward to just being the Duchess of Tarc. At least then I'll get to spend all my days just lying on my back in the grass."

"I thought you said you didn't want to move there?" Zen protested.

"Well...maybe I'll change my mind and let Mistress Shirayuki be the Director of Intelligence instead. She's certainly capable of it."

"I won't do it," Zen protested again. "That would be too much of a waste."

"Well...I'll tell Izana you said that, then," Ilena said looking away from them.

"Ilena!" scolded Zen, as she'd just worked her way around to not being called up to rule over Tarc.

Ilena turned back to him with a smile. "You're actually fun to tease, Master Zen. Thank you for letting me."

Zen sighed, then smiled at her. "If it's made you feel better…?"

Ilena smiled.

-o-o-o-

They had lunch together in the Rose office with Shirayuki, and they kept Ilena distracted as much as they could. Leah came after lunch for the training of her and Ilena to follow after Zen as his personal aide for the progress until the local family line informed Ilena Mister Balar had arrived at the gate. Ilena went and collected Mister Balar and took him back to the Rose office first. He'd come dressed as well as he could, given that clothing his size was hard to come by. The two of them got looks all the way to the office, and even the two guards on the door seemed a bit nervous to see a man nearly as tall and nearly as wide as the doors to the office approach them.

"This is Mister Balar. He's a construction manager and is here at the request of Regent Zen. I will accompany him here in the palace today, but you may expect to see his face regularly for most of a year." The guards were not very reassured by Ilena's introduction. "Here, at this door, he and his crew will come and go while we are gone on the progress. Regent Zen has requisitioned his company to remove the wall between the Rose office and the Iris office to expand the Rose office."

Ilena looked both guards in the eyes. "They are mine, Mister Balar and his crew. If you suspect evil intent, put them in the prison and I will deal with them when I return. They won't do anything, though. They are all loyal to the crown and the Regent. I won't have less anywhere near Master Zen, as you already know." Now the guards were looking slightly nervous because _she_ was standing in front of them. "Please announce us."

They were announced and admitted. Marcus could barely hide his smile to see the smaller of the two causing as much consternation as the larger, and once they were through the doors, he let the smile out. Zen raised an eyebrow...but it could have been because of Mister Balar's size rather than Marcus's inability to maintain a court face.

"Master Zen, this is the manager of Falcon Construction Studio, Mister Balar," Ilena introduced the large man following her into the room. It was hard to say if he was a mastiff following a child or a giant following a pixie. Mister Balar seemed to fill up the room all on his own, and it was already big enough to fit the many people who congregated there on a regular basis.

"Mister Balar," Zen said calmly.

Mister Balar bowed. "Regent. Thank you for trusting us with your renovation and building needs. I understand that a wall in this room needs to come out?"

"Yes. It's that one behind you," Zen said gesturing slightly with his head.

Mister Balar turned and looked at it. "Hmm...you 'll be needing the shelving space replaced?"

"Yes."

"Do you want the entire wall removed or just a wide doorway's worth?" Mister Balar was rubbing his chin as he looked all around the wall space.

"I think most to all of the wall, please," Zen said.

"So, I could leave pillars to either side, just to make sure it will stay standing, then?" Mister Balar was moving to look closer at the ceiling, particularly on the exterior side of the wall.

"That would be acceptable, yes," Zen answered, watching him walk.

Mister Balar pulled on the bookshelf and it wobbled slightly. He pulled out a handful of books and tapped on the back of the shelf. "We can probably reuse the shelves. They seem to be free-standing and just attached to the wall." He set the books back on the shelf. "May I see the other side of the wall?" He looked at Ilena, then at Zen.

Zen nodded. Ilena led the way. When Mister Balar had left, most of the people sitting in the room breathed again, not quite having been aware they had been holding their breath in order to feel like they were not being squashed by his presence.

The same wall in the Iris room did not have shelving, only a table and a few chairs on it. Ilena watched as Mister Balar closely inspected the wall, tapping on it here and there. When he was satisfied, he looked around the rest of the room. "Do you think he'll want another set or two of windows?"

"Expand the balcony and put in another set of french doors with windows between, but not so many the exterior wall's strength is compromised. If you need that wall for shelving, that would be fine, to have some for that also. We also don't need this room colder. If it makes sense to put a new fireplace in the center exterior wall, instead of windows, do that, with the french doors on either side. Two balconies would be okay, if Obi can jump from one to the other."

"Wouldn't that make the office less secure, Mistress Ilena?" Henry asked. "I mean, any assassin could then go from one balcony to the other."

"We'll keep the assassins out. Obi needs to be able to access the office," Ilena said, "and a second way for him to get to Master Zen is better than only one, when he's going to want to protect Master Zen."

"That sounded very contradictory, Mistress Ilena," complained Henry.

"Mmm...I'll let him show you when we get back," Ilena said "Mister Balar, the Rose office staff will still be working while you're working on this wall. Is there a way to protect them and the things you aren't changing, or would it be better for them to use the Lotus office?"

"Ah...probably the other office, if it's large enough. We'll create a lot of dust and it will get over everything, even it we use cloths to prevent the worst of it."

"Okay. I'll let them know. Are you ready?"

"Let me look at the exterior wall a bit more," he said. Ilena motioned to Marcus to stay and she went back to the Rose office and informed Lord Aiden and Lady Brianna they would need to move to the Lotus office beginning the next day, and why, then returned to retrieve the two men.

The visit to the new Regent's wing site was next. The outer boundaries of the building had already been marked with stakes and twine. Ilena pointed to two trees. "We want those two trees to stay, one inside each of the inner courtyards. The rest of the plants will be moved by the gardeners while you're digging the foundations. ...As you can see, they've already begun." There were holes in the ground close by where the marking string was.

Mister Balar had his hand to his chin again and was walking around the circumference of the marked area, pacing and muttering the count as he went. When he reached Ilena again, he nodded at his count, then looked up as if judging the height of the building already in his mind. "Alright. I know how many to hire. Is there a place I can see out over the wall that would approximate this location?"

Ilena led him to the next building to the north and up to a second floor that had a balcony facing the north. Mister Balar nodded and muttered some more calculations. When he indicated he was done, Ilena led them back out again. Mister Balar stood near the building site, and looked around at the buildings in the area. "Does it need to look exactly like the rest of them?" he asked.

"No. It should be pleasing and not jarring in comparison, and as I said, not ostentatious, but it can look different. The style is already different, after all."

"True, true." Mister Balar looked around a little longer, then looked at Ilena. "Alright, I'm ready for the last place."


	14. Beginning the Progress

**CHAPTER 14 Beginning the Progress**

Ilena led Mister Balar to the opposite side of the castle compound and through the wall that surrounded the current Regent's wing. Mister Balar's mouth had already opened in astonishment when he saw the building and realized it was what they were headed for. It didn't close. When they were standing outside it, but inside the wall that surrounded it, he finally said, "Really, Missus Ilena? This is a residential building? Being used today? Just how old is it?"

"It was built by the father of the last King of Wilant, to defend against the horsemen of Tarc mostly, though also against Clarines." Ilena answered him. "It's a design that works very well against assassins as well, so I think there may have been internal strife going on, too."

"Yeah," Mister Balar said in complete agreement. "If we have to get up there to knock out the third story, I'm not sure we can."

"Go up through the roof inside," Ilena said very practically. "It's the one thing I wish I could go explore. Everyone says there is empty space up there, and there may be, but I think there is also the fireplace flues. They also dug a tunnel from the storeroom on the main floor just before the treaty was signed. It was the only way to get the message of treaty to the King of Clarines."

"Hmm...may need to shore that corner up, then."

"Maybe. That's why the stonemaster is coming. He'll let you know."

"Okay," Mister Balar nodded. He walked around to see the side of the building better. "Those the glass you want saved?"

Ilena followed him. "Yes," she said.

"It looks like paint," Mister Balar said.

"Yes, but it's glass. You can tell from the inside."

"Well, shall we go inside?"

"No. You may go inside. The once was enough for me. Marcus will go with you, otherwise the guards on the inside won't let you in. I'll stand at the door and tell the first set of guards to let you in."

Mister Balar looked at her knowingly and gave a nod. The four walked to the door and Henry opened it. Mister Balar and Marcus walked through the door, but Ilena stayed just outside of it.

*Wheeooo* Mister Balar whistled. "You were right about ostentatious entry." He was scanning back and forth slowly at the entry room. "Do you want rooms added in again?"

"No. No point when they're going to be moving out in a few months. They have enough rooms up and down currently."

"Well, we'll ignore this part then," Mister Balar said, "but if you want the windows from this end, it might be tricky."

"You'll have to see to the measurements of the tower, Mister Balar."

"Ah, yes. ...Well, I'll take care of it," he said. He slowly wandered the room, pacing and muttering again. Marcus followed him into the lower hallway, which was unguarded. When they were gone, Ilena looked up at the two guards on the upper hallway door and explained to them similarly as she had to the two on the Rose office door. They nodded. Zen had told them to expect the construction manager.

That task done, Ilena moved away from the door. "Henry, stay there in case he wants to talk to me again."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," Henry said, but he didn't take his eyes off of her. She moved to be about halfway between the wall and the building, and stood staring at the sky, her back to the building. Suddenly, she said, "Henry, I'm going to explore the exterior of the building in more detail. I'll come around soon. It isn't that big."

Henry frowned, not liking her going off on her own, but he nodded. "Call me if you need me," he said, then followed her to the edge of that end of the building and watched her as she slowly walked down the long edge underneath the overhang, kicking at the ground, then looking up at the overhang above her. When she had satisfied herself on that side of the building, both close to the ground, studying what she could see of the top level of the building and turned the corner, he waited until her sounds became faint, then moved to the opposite side on his side of the building.

As Henry passed the main door, Mister Balar called out on his way to the stairs, "She said no kitchen, right?"

"Yes, that is correct," Henry answered him.

"Tell her it'd be fairly easy to put a sink in there, and the fireplace is just covered over with plaster."

"I'll tell her," Henry said and watched as Mister Balar and Marcus headed up the stairs. He walked down the short side and waited for her to show up on the other long side, then did tell her. She nodded, but didn't answer. She repeated the same inspection coming up that side of the building as he watched her. He supposed her keeping herself busy was better than standing in the courtyard thinking about things that weren't helpful to think about.

"The ground's a bit soft where I would think the tunnel is," Ilena said when she made it up to him, "...but I'd have to dig to see if firewood was kept in the space under the eaves. There is a fireplace flue on that end in the kitchen, but I don't know how they kept the lower rooms warm. There are no fireplace flues on the exterior anywhere else." She had moved them back towards the door, and now she stood with her arms folded and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I'm worried that it won't work to renovate it. If we can't keep it warm through the winter, we'll have to figure out how to move them all to other places in the castle. It may not be easy."

"Well, he's still looking, isn't he?" Henry said calmly.

"Yes, that's true. Henry, I need a hug."

Henry took Ilena in a gentle hug from behind and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey, when did you get so tall?" she asked him.

Henry smiled. "You've been on your back for months. I was already taller than you, almost, back in Lyrias."

"And you've been eating lots since then, is it?" she teased him lightly.

"Well, yes. We get fed well here, after all."

"That's true," Ilena said. She was quiet for a while.

 _Oi!_ Marcus's voice came to them. _We're done_. Henry took his chin off Ilena's head and stood straighter, but stayed holding her. She hadn't told him he could let go yet. When Marcus and Mister Balar reached them, Ilena finally shifted her shoulders and Henry let go. Ilena immediately began walking away from the building until they were outside the outer wall. Ilena took a breath, shuddered, and turned to look at Mister Balar, subtly shifting to stand closer to him. "The fireplace flue is outside also, in the kitchen, but nowhere else," she told him.

Mister Balar nodded thoughtfully. "We're going to have to scrape walls to see if we can find where the fireplaces were. We'll have to go up through the ceilings, then we might be able to find if there were flues."

"Mister Balar...is it possible that they lit fires outside the building under the overhang to warm the wall for the lower level and the floors for the upper level? They are made of rock, and it looks to me like the base of the overhang might be darker."

"Well...hmmm...that sounds even more dangerous than having the cooking fireplace in the dining room...shall I go look?"

"Yes, please. I do agree with you, that it seems dangerous. Take Henry this time."

When Henry and Mister Balar came back around the building from the exterior inspection, Marcus was holding Ilena this time, but she was hiding in his chest and he was petting her head slowly.

"Mister Henry," Mister Balar said quietly, catching sight of them, "going in there...how far did she go?"

Henry was quiet for a moment. "She wanted to know if the servant's bathrooms still had the windows. I held her hand and was anchor, but she went in far enough to feel the wall and see they were plastered over. ….We had to call for Master Obi to catch her. He led her through doorways since, though today she's done well. He's gone on ahead as of this morning, so we're filling in."

Mister Balar shook his head. "Crazy to even try going that far, for her. Well, we'll get a move on and get her out of here, then." Henry nodded his thanks.

As they walked away from the Regent's Wing, discussing what Mister Balar had seen and thought might be going on inside and out, Ilena moved ever closer to him until she was right next to him. He calmly let her do it, putting out a protective aura, until they looked like a great mother hen and a chick walking together. When they reached the castle gate again, Mister Balar put his hand on her shoulder gently and gave her a kind look. "Don't go back there again, Missus Ilena. I'll handle it right. If it can be made liveable, I'll do it. If not, I'll let you know as soon as possible so you and the Regent can work out a different solution. And…," he paused, looking at her closely, "I think I'd like to change the design slightly on the room layout of the new one. There's ways to make them seem more open than what you've got drawn. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, Mister Balar. Thank you for taking care of me," Ilena smiled up at him. "...For taking care of all of us."

"My pleasure," he said and turned and walked out the gate. Ilena watched him go for a bit, then turned and walked back with the Twins to the Lower office. Once there, she excused herself and took herself to her room for a nap. Neither of the Twins was fooled by that and they followed her in after motioning to Rio. Rio climbed up in the bed with Ilena and pet her head until she relaxed, then held her hand until she actually did fall asleep.

They stayed there until Ilena began to have her nightmare. They didn't let that go on any longer than it had to, but woke her instead. Ilena curled up into a ball and cried while Rio held her and Leah brought her the tea to help stabilize her emotions. Once Ilena had that in her, Leah set her to her work to distract her again. It should have been a relief that she was quietly obedient to Leah, but it wasn't, not to the people who knew her best. Still she did slowly recover and by the time Collin arrived at the Cat gate and was fetched by Marcus, she was able to greet him mostly normally.

-o-o-o-

That night, Ilena held a brief staff meeting. Obi, Thayne, and Petroi were participating through the Family main communication line. Since they were going to be an office on the road anyway, Ilena hadn't seen much point in wasting time getting started establishing the pattern they would need to follow. They had waited until the end of the day and the end of the normal reports, making that the new official Department of Intelligence communication time. _Ilena to Obi. Welcome to the Wilant Department of Intelligence staff meeting_ , Ilena said from the balcony of the Upper office. They had gathered randomly around and below the balcony so their words would be heard on the line and they could more easily hear the words coming back to them. She waited for the proper response saying that they could actually begin.

 _Obi to Ilena. We are present_. It was about a three minute delay, but then they were only in Osterly which was only about a six hour horseback ride away, if you moved slow.

 _To begin, we are rearranging the positions altogether. I will remain the Head of the Department. Obi will move into being fully in the position of Assistant Head. Once the training of the new staff is completed, I will train him in all the things that I do. From that time he'll assist me and will receive the same kind of reports I do. We'll determine the division of labor after that's done. In this way there will always be at least one of us who can do that work._

 _Petroi and Thayne will continue to train Jiru and Collin to the Upper office work. Grandfather and Obi will make sure Petroi and Thayne are prepared take over their work exclusively. Petroi will handle the House side and Thayne the Family side, but also communicate with each other so that if one or the other isn't available one of you can keep the work going. Grandfather, we may still call on you after the transition is completed, but I hope that in the main we'll be able to allow you a more realistic retirement - to the title of Secretary to the Consort of the Second Princess of Clarines._

When mouths opened she held up a hand. _I'm not going to split the partners up at this point. I understand the difficulty this creates. All of the exterior top level work will follow up to the far north two months from now, I'm sorry. I need to hold positions in reserve at this time. Obi, when you go, I'll tell you the name of the person I wish to have you bring back to be in the Ministry. If you can I want you to win him as yours when you first find him so you can bring him home. Once you have him with you, you may begin to train him to the office work, even though you are in Tarc. Then, in the future, you will have him to leave here when the three of you must be gone all together_.

Ilena waited to hear back from Obi. _Okay_.

When nothing else was forthcoming, she continued. _Amber is to continue being trained by Rio and Leah. Leah will stay my personal secretary, but Amber and Rio will handle all incoming and outgoing messages and reports in the Lower office. Henry and Marcus, your person to train will also come when we are made a Ministry. At that time I may revisit whether it will be one or two persons who will be brought into the Lower office, though for now it seems sufficient. Because I expect the person brought in to come from the lords, or lord's children, that are here in the castle, please continue to be vigilant in finding who may be invited in from outside._ Marcus and Henry nodded and looked at each other. Likely they already had a few candidates in mind. _Remember, that most lords will feel they are over Rio and Amber in this place, particularly when it's a Ministry. Please chose someone who can understand their rightful position_.

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," they said respectfully.

Ilena sighed. _Amber, we've done what we can for you here. I must take both Rio and Leah with me, so the rest of your training will be by long distance, the same as Jiru and Collin, except what Grandfather can help with. If it becomes too difficult, Grandfather please call in one or more of the nurses early and we'll train her or them to it also. They don't need to be sitting idle once they come._

Looking at the three new people, she said, _While you'll have three or more months in which to learn your own patterns, when we return we will likely go back to our current patterns. In the mornings, we meet first with Master Zen for a departmental meeting every other morning. General Garen now comes to those as well. We divide after that to our respective offices, though I have another meeting in the mornings with Mistress Shirayuki an hour before lunch. Obi and I leave with her for the lunch hour with the Sons. The afternoons are focused on the work of the Department. You'll learn the details when we return, I'm sure._ She looked at them and Grandfather one more time. _I'm sorry it's a rushed training, and training by long distance, but I hope it's not too difficult since we'll still all be working with you as we go. Obi, you're turn._

Obi gave a report of what they'd done in their security inspection and how the first day of setting up the tent and taking it down had gone, with funny anecdotes of having the roof fall in, completely covering them until they managed to get it right. They wrapped it up with sending everyone else on and just Obi and Ilena talking as they would during their personal time after dinner.

-o-o-o-

The next morning Ilena and her household were up early. She was in a hurry to be on the road and chase after Obi. They restrained her to their best, knowing she would only wait on the Regent. The large royal carriage arrived at the Cat gate to pick up Leah and Rio and the baggage from the Department of Intelligence. Two horses of Clarines also were brought for the Twins and the pony Ilena had been riding up until this time was prepared with it's Tarc saddle blanket and cloth harness. She was leaving her Tarc saddle here, as she would ride one of the other Tarc horses when she needed to train the men the trick riding. In the end they hadn't needed the additional wagon, and Ilena was relieved. It would only have slowed them down.

They headed around the outside of the castle for the front gate to pick up the other two royals and their guards. They were a bit early and the carriage was loaded by the time Zen and Shirayuki arrived. Zen sighed as he counted the sum total in the end. Leah, Rio, Delia, Maria, and Rutherford in the carriage - five servants. Shirayuki's four, his two, and Ilena's two - ten personal knights and three royals. Eighteen. Then there were the twelve mounted guards and two guards on the carriage, one as the driver. There would have been more if not for the personal knights. They had fudged the numbers of having a minimum of six guards per royal (Obi had been included in the guards coming now), by saying the personal guards counted towards that number. Thirty-two people, thirty-six in total, to have to be put up everywhere they went. Plus one carriage, twenty-six horses, and one pony, plus six to eight more horses not with them at the moment. He was feeling very burdened by it all.

Mitsuhide and Kiki had headed east in the early afternoon of the day before for the Earldom with Ilena's wagon loaded down with things for the war. Since Dane and Tairn would leave them in about a week and a half, guards to replace them were also coming. Zen was a bit sad to have only Ilena and Obi guarding him, and Obi wouldn't even be present for the first two weeks of the trip, other than in his going before. It made him feel a bit bare. Zen took a deep breath, then caught Ilena looking at him. She paused, then marched up to stand directly in front of him, her arms folded. Her piercing gaze held his eyes as he flinched back slightly.

"Master Zen," Ilena said firmly, "if you miss them like I miss them, then let us ride together. I will ride at your back and we'll be for the other what we need, though it takes us days to get used to it."

Right. Ilena was missing Obi and her other two as well. "Very well," he answered her.

"I think it would help Master Zen if he could see Ilena fight. Then you would know what my strengths are, but I doubt we'll have the opportunity to until Lyrias." She turned from him, then looked over her shoulder, "If you want to, please tell Obi to let me fight in the challenge list. Then you both will know my capacity. I've been withholding myself almost too long as it is. I might pick fights on the way."

Zen put his hand to his head and groaned quietly. He felt a hand on his arm. Shirayuki looked at him sympathetically. "She's doing well to give her warnings ahead of time these days, isn't she?" Shirayuki said.

Zen raised an eyebrow. "You'll find the opportunity to find praise for her in that?"

"Yes, Zen," Shirayuki smiled wryly. "Remember, I had to sit with both of them in that small room in Osterly for over a week, and then again, though more briefly, in the month and a half following. She really does much better with a bit of praise when she is being difficult. I learned that even before Obi did. Scolding most often makes her difficulty worse, particularly when she has been restraining herself for too long." Shirayuki looked at the waiting people. "Besides she already has four here who will restrain her sufficiently. I suspect our job will be to strengthen her."

Zen looked at Shirayuki, his eyes a little wide in surprise, then he smiled. "Thank you, Shirayuki." He squeezed her shoulders in a brief sideways hug, then walked her to his horse and helped her up on to it. At that signal, the rest of them mounted. Ilena rode to sit her pony in the front of the carriage and Zen joined her. Marcus and Henry took the front before them and Dane and Tairn were behind them. Shirayuki's guards took the side positions so that Ilena, Shirayuki, and Zen were surrounded by personal knights. The castle guards took up positions around them and the carriage, and the small cavalcade got moving.

-o-o-o-

 _Obi to Ilena. Where are you currently?_

Ah…, Ilena looked up and towards the direction the word had come from. It wasn't Obi's voice, just his words, but it still made her heart yearn to see him. _Ilena to Obi. We are nearly to the old Farmor manor so she can look at the Olin Maris_.

 _Okay. We're waiting._

The day before had been the first on the road, with Zen inspecting the Osterly garrison. Ilena had settled with all of her Children of that city, not having seen them since she'd left just before the landslide. The last they had known, she was headed as a dead body to the castle, as far as seeing her went. In particular Alise, the young woman who had made sure she had the Little Death so she didn't die of withdrawal from it, needed comforting since Obi had told her directly Ilena was dead, and with such a despondent face she had really believed it.

Ilena had also been requested by Doctor Bonner that he allow her an examination so he could see her recovery. She'd had to give the full report as he watched in amazement her ability to walk around the examination office. At least those things had kept her occupied. Getting through the gauntlet of the site of the assassination had been another small hurdle, particularly since there were people she cared about in the carriage with them. Nothing had happened, though, so it had been with a sigh of relief she'd gotten to the other side.

Now they were going first to the site of the old Farmor manor. When Shirayuki was done with her Olin Maris, they would go to the site of the new Farmor manor to visit with the new earl for lunch. Then it would be going up into the mountain to the new North Pass Garrison, built where the battle against Marcovik College had been held, to stay the night. Obi would be coming from there this morning and headed to the next stop, one of the two baronies that had also been rebuilt after the battle. The carriage and half the guards had been sent on to the new manor, as not everyone needed to be present for Shirayuki's research part of the trip. Currently it was Ilena, Zen, Shirayuki, and the eight personal knights only.

Ilena sighed. This part was perhaps the saddest of the trip, these first few days. It certainly had the most memories for her. She was hoping to settle them all, and put it all behind her after this. It wasn't really helping that everyone around her was walking on eggshells about it either...well, except Marcus and Henry who were watching her carefully, but just as carefully trying to keep up their usual light-hearted banter. She liked that better, so she was occasionally joining in to keep it going. That seemed to keep everyone relaxed just enough, too.

They were arriving at the burned manor home she had known for sixteen years and run for eight as steward. She had kept it going, cleaned, tended, and now it was gone in one wasteful night. Ilena did have to admit that if they'd had to sleep there that night she would have bypassed it and gone straight to the next place. The one solace was that Zen had allowed Obi to come and be there also.

Obi had suggested it in the evening meeting the night before, after having completed his security inspection of the new manor and then later of the North Pass Garrison. Detouring after coming back down from the garrison wouldn't take too much out of their schedule, he wanted to be with Ilena while she was there, and he needed closure as well. The Family line was keeping them connected on how far out they each were and Obi had arrived first. His little group was waiting for them at the entrance to the lane that went down to the remains of the manor.

"Master, Mistress," Obi bowed formally from the saddle when he arrived in front of Zen, Shirayuki, and Ilena, having come forward to meet them.

"Obi," Zen nodded back, a smile in his eyes.

Obi fell in on the other side of Ilena, the size of his Tarc horse and her pony approximately the same. He held out his hand and Ilena took it and squeezed it.

"What is the hardest?" he asked her.

"That the years I spent taking care of it lead to ashes," she answered. "...Though I would have burned that one building down anyway."

Obi nodded. "I would have, also."

They all dismounted in the courtyard. The main manor was ashes and a few blackened beams sticking up in the air. The other outbuildings were also burned, some of them partially, and the grounds were covered with the ash from all the burning. Shirayuki's face was worried. Her Olin Maris may have survived the fires, but if it were smothered with the ash, that could have taken it out altogether.

They walked with her to the back garden where she had planted it one year ago in the previous fall. After a search through the garden, which no longer held quite the same landmarks for her, they finally found where it was planted. She brushed the ashes off the plants. They were slightly yellowed, but not dead. "I wonder...they have to survive the heavy snowfall and still bloom in the midst of winter. I wonder if they handle the ash the same way?" She made a note in her notebook.

"Mistress, may we look around for a bit?" Obi asked. Shirayuki nodded absently. Obi looked at Zen and he nodded his assent as well.

Obi walked with Ilena through the grounds, only occasionally quietly commenting on places they remembered. They walked through the remains of the house, which had already been searched for anything of value, then through several of the other outbuildings, searching through one in particular.

Zen looked over, as he'd been keeping half an eye on them, to see them crouched down in one of the partially burned buildings. As he watched, they stood up and backed up just a bit. He saw a flicker or two, very small, then growing. He walked over.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Burning the rest of the coffin room down," Ilena said to him calmly.

Zen looked around at the structure. There weren't any coffin shaped boxes there anymore. He supposed they had already burned or collapsed, but there was still a corner of the building left, where they had lit the flame. They walked out of the area as the flames licked up the side of the wall and they watched as it climbed up and spread out to consume the rest of the building that was left standing. They stayed until it had died down to calm coals and Shirayuki came to tell them she was ready.

"Master," Obi said quietly, "may Ilena and I stay a bit longer, while you're at the other manor house? Can she skip this one interview?" Zen looked at the both of them. He could see they weren't quite ready. He nodded. "Come as soon as you can," he told Ilena and she nodded. When he glanced back over his shoulder and Shirayuki, who was behind him, as his group trotted away from the building, Obi and Ilena, followed by their four, were also mounting their horses. As he watched, they firmly turned their backs to the manor and headed into the woods. He wondered if there was a particular place they were going. Then he thought of all the people who had died in that house and wondered if there was a gravesite. It would certainly be like Obi and Ilena to go and pay their respects one last time in private.

"Zen," Shirayuki called to Zen a little bit later from behind his back.

"Yes?" Zen asked her.

"I've been thinking about what Ilena said about wanting to show you want she can do," Shirayuki leaned her head on Zen's back. He waited to hear what she would say. "That time Kiki called for me, and they were watching over Obi for you. ...That was them restraining him, wasn't it?"

Zen pondered his answer, recalling that time. "Yes."

"Ilena's four do that for her, too, and Petroi and Thayne for Obi also, don't they?"

"Yes," Zen said quietly. " They will be obedient for them because they are an external restraint when their internal restraints are insufficient. That is who you go to, to help them get calm again."

Shirayuki thought about that, then nodded.

"Do you understand why they need it?" Zen asked.

Shirayuki thought about it, resting her forehead against his back, then said quietly, "Because they can kill."

Zen looked back at her in surprise and she looked up into his face, very serious. "Most people would have said because they are wild," he said to her, his eyebrow raised.

Shirayuki shook her head. "Then the whole Family would have people like that. Obi and Ilena are different. There is always inside them a spring wound tightly. If it's released, it's deadly."

Zen tipped his head at her. "You can see it in Ilena?" He knew she'd seen it in Obi before, when Obi'd become very angry at himself for not protecting Shirayuki from the double kidnapping.

Shirayuki nodded soberly, her eyes just a little wide. "I've seen it before, when she taught me to protect myself from assassins, when she looks at Obi sometimes, though it isn't directed at him, more it's as if she would use him as her blade. I've also seen it," Shirayuki looked away from Zen and towards the mountains they followed, "...when she is quiet and she looks to the north." Shirayuki looked back at Zen soberly. "I think you should allow her to show you what she can do in Lyrias. I've been seeing it much more frequently lately, the same as before Obi and Petroi made peace and they would flare just at each other's presence, even though they didn't seem to notice it, until Ilena figured out how to settle them." She pursed her lips and looked at Zen with some concern.

Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's, where she was holding onto him. "I'll need to see what she means when we arrive in Lyrias, but I agree. She needs to get it out of her system and know that we understand what she can do." He raised Shirayuki's hand to his lips and kissed it, then returned it to his leg, continuing to hold onto it. "Actually, I would like to see it, even if it isn't fair to just yet."

"Not fair?" Shirayuki asked.

"She isn't healed enough to really show us what she can do. It will only be a partial test." Zen glanced back at her again. "It might not be something you want to see, though. I doubt there would be any killing involved, but they are also not likely to hold back. Fighting on their scale is pretty brutal."

"Well...I have already seen the testing in the list."

"Princess Shirayuki," Sam interrupted respectfully.

"Yes, Sam?" she turned to him.

"I suspect it won't be like the list testing, but like the final fight between Obi and Petroi."

Shirayuki blanched. "Ilena...would do...that?"

"...I'm not sure what you saw then, Shirayuki," Zen said, "but I've read the stories of her Children, and I know she saved Obi when he got that scar on his chest. ...If she was present at those times, then she fought, and fought hard."

Shirayuki turned her head and rested on Zen's back again, thinking about Ilena and what she knew. She closed her eyes. "I don't want to see it," she said finally. "I only want to see their smiles, and trust in their swords."

Zen nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'll let you know when we decide to go and see it, then."

"Okay," Shirayuki said. "I'll go and visit my friends at that time."

Zen lifted her hand to his lips again. "For you to be willing to let them do it anyway, ...you are a good mistress for them."

Shirayuki shuddered. "I'm not happy about it Zen...but I know she'll only become more dangerous if she doesn't. I wouldn't want to be the cause of her not being able to control herself when it's important. I won't see it, but I can't refuse it."

Zen held her hand to his chest in the closest he could get to a hug. "I know," he said softly. "Thank you."

-o-o-o-

Obi and Ilena walked the Farmor graveyard. Ilena pointed out the people who had died after Obi left that he'd known. There were a number he stopped to respect, though he didn't for all of them. When they reached the College lord's section at the head of the graveyard, he looked emotionlessly at his second brother's grave, where he had been buried with his wife. By mutual consent, they completely ignored his father's grave, laid a flower at his mother's, and finally went to his grandfather's.

Obi crouched down and touched the ground for a moment, Ilena standing beside him. "Grandfather...thank you," Obi said quietly. "Thank you for giving a place to Ilena and for protecting us as best you could." He stayed there a moment longer, then rose, putting his arm around Ilena's shoulders. She laced her arm around his waist.

"Did you know your grandmother?" Ilena asked him.

"She was someone who shone," Obi said. "Perhaps she changed my grandfather enough so that he wasn't as bad as the rest. I remember going to her when I was very young and having her hold me in her lap." He looked at her grave, next to his grandfather's. "Perhaps that's where I learned to be drawn to the light. ...My mother was a timid woman who hid in the women's quarters. Grandmother was her protection, but when she died, my mother...well, it was likely the fear killed her more than anything." Obi looked back at Ilena. She was looking at him with a calm and loving expression, her whole being strong yet gentle. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take you, though." He turned them to walk back towards their horses.

"Your strength and your light together, they are like Grandmother's, only more. When I see you, I'm not afraid to be me, though I understand I can't be complacent." He helped her up on her pony, then kept his hands on her waist because he didn't want to let her go yet. "You have the sensitivities of my mother in enough mixture to remind me I must remain gentle." He gave a lop-sided grin. "Of course, you have plenty enough Wisteria to remind me that I also have to be firm."

Ilena took his head in her hands and pulled him to her to kiss him. "I love you, Obi," she said quietly.

He returned her kiss, not moving otherwise, knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain himself if he did, though his hands tightened on her waist. "I love you also, Ilena."

They finally parted and Obi mounted his horse. The others readied themselves and they left the Farmor they had known, Obi and Ilena again riding very closely and holding hands. The new manor wasn't too much farther down the road and Obi made sure Ilena made it inside before he led his group away. Once they were back on North Road, they urged their horses to a gallop and sped off to the next security inspection.

-o-o-o-

The four men set up the tent first. It being their third time, it wasn't quite so bad, though it still took time and careful thought. In general, it wasn't hard. The poles went up first, then the poles for the roof were laid out flat on top. The cloth roof was spread over that, which was the hardest part. Then a long pole was used to push the center of the roof up until the roof poles could be lashed to the side wall poles. Then the side wall was tied on. Petroi had explained that for the larger tents, the inner walls would then be tied to horizontal poles laid out across the wall poles. They could be positioned at any place, making larger or smaller rooms throughout the large tents, and they could be changed at any time after the main wall and roof of the tent were up. In this small travel tent, there was one wall that could go in and they used it to create a private area for the chamber pot. The rest of the open area was the sleeping area.

It was surprisingly warm once they were all in it, the walls were such a thick fabric. The dark blue that was the main color of the tent wall captured the heat of the sun. By morning, the tent had cooled somewhat, but the thick warm mattresses and quilts kept the body heat well enough that they weren't cold while sleeping. There were yellow moons on the walls of the tent by the door. On the right of the door was the solid yellow circle - the full moon. On the left of the door was the open yellow ring - the new moon. They were replicated on the roof in a smaller scattered pattern, but a falcon in flight was right over the door. It was the falcon that drew Obi's attention when there was light enough to see by.

They had just returned to the tent after the security review of the first of the two new baronial manors, having had dinner with the baron. Justinian was standing respectfully, waiting to take the Regent's formals from Obi. "Petroi," Obi said as he worked the buckles on his jacket, "I need a good workout. Shall we work the sword on horseback until it's too dark to see?"

"Shall we start two-on-one?" Petroi asked back as he worked on changing out of his blacks as well.

Thayne grimaced. "Can we do Master Obi and I against you?"

Petroi didn't say anything for a moment, focusing on pulling off his boots. "I think to start...but I think we'll need to end with you and me against Master Obi, or I will be all black and blue. Besides, it's him we need to wear out." He set his clothing neatly on the end of his mattress for Justinian to put away. "Justinian, please come to watch when you're done here," he ordered. "You will need to understand it to begin to understand how you will fit in."

Justinian bowed slightly, trading Obi's work-out clothing for the final pieces of the formal blacks. "Yes, Mister Petroi."

They finished pulling on clothing they could get sweaty in and left the tent. They each whistled for their horses. All of the horses lifted their heads from where they were slightly scattered around the tent, and their three came up to them and nuzzled them. The men pet them, scratching them fondly, then put the saddle blankets and saddles on them. Petroi tossed the practice swords to Thayne and Obi and they mounted and rode out a little ways from the tent.

Justinian finished putting the formal clothing away, pulled out night shirts and put them on the mattresses, then walked out to the fire he'd started when they'd finally gotten the tent put up. He stirred the coals, added two large armloads of firewood, and set a large pot of water just at the edge of the fire. He set three towels and washcloths a little ways from the fire pit, then, his chores done for the moment, walked to watch the practice bout.

Obi and Thayne were still facing Petroi, but shortly after he arrived, Petroi backed off and waved a rest break. Justinian listened closely to the brief lecture Petroi gave the two other men, then watched as Petroi and Thayne went against Obi. The attacks were slow and deliberate. He had watched them the last two nights do this one-on-one. Petroi's pattern was always slow and deliberate at the first until the patterns were learned, then they slowly increased in speed until someone was hit. That speed was held until the blocks were properly learned, then the speed was stepped up again. This pattern continued, he assumed until they were able to move at normal speeds, but he hadn't seen that yet. At only the third night it was likely they weren't ready for high-speed attack and defense yet.

That was perfect for Justinian, though. It meant he could actually see what they were doing. The few times he'd passed the garrison lists and seen the soldiers practicing, the swords had moved so fast he couldn't tell what was happening at all. Going slow like this, he could understand it. Since Mistress Ilena had told him in general what his place was when they were under mounted attack, he worked to also understand where he might be, or should be. Most of the time, that was taking the pack horses and backing off, or running for all he was worth, but she had also explained that there were times he could be of use if he stayed. He would stay or go on Master Obi's orders, but if he understood from watching now what he could do if he stayed, that was what Mister Petroi was looking for.

A nudge on his arm distracted Justinian. He looked over and saw his horse had come to stand next to him. He tentatively reached out and rubbed her head. She snuffled at his hair and he ducked, the breath tickling him. "Hey, Bea." He'd had a friend named Beatrice and the nickname had seemed appropriate. She moved to stand next to him, watching the three practicing before them. He put his hand on her back. It was an odd thing to him to have a horse, and one who was friendly at that. Horses had always been creatures for upper class persons, and so large as to be frightening. These horses were small enough to not have that fear factor, though he still didn't want Bea to step on his foot.

He remembered his first time to see the horses. Mistress Ilena had taken him out to the small group of horses who were scattered in the hills outside the Cat gate. She had whistled and they had all come trotting up to stand a respectful distance from her, as if recognizing her authority, the same as any castle staff would have. She'd pushed him up to stand before the horses, him shaking just ever so slightly in his boots. "Just stay still for a minute, then bow to them and introduce yourself." He'd looked them over, then bowed just as he would have to her, and introduced himself. He felt a little silly, but he'd do what she said. One of them had nodded, of all things, then walked up to him just enough to smell him. "Hold still," Mistress Ilena had said, so he had. "That's the senior of the group. He's making sure he learns who you are." Justinian had shrank back just a bit, but they really hadn't been as frightening as he had thought. Their shaggy coats and shorter height almost made them seem more like very large dogs.

The senior horse had turned and looked at Mistress Ilena. They'd nodded at each other, then that horse had wandered off. Two others peeled away from the group. Justinian had later learned the first was Obi's horse and the other two were Petroi's and Thayne's. From the remaining three, who were flaring their nostrils at him, one finally stepped up. She moved with careful steps and nodded her head up and down as she came forward. "Bow again to her." He had. "Now hold out your hand for her to smell it." He very carefully had done so, and the mare had stretched out her head until her nose was just over his fingers. The wet, warm air of her breath had covered his whole hand and he had frozen in surprise to feel it.

"Take a step forward and put your hand on her forehead, where it is the widest, and name her." Justinian had blinked. He wasn't sure he really wanted this, and his mind had been pretty blank as far as the name went. He'd taken a breath for courage, though, and did as he was ordered. The nickname had been the only thing that had come to mind, so it was what he'd said, though it seemed an odd name for a horse. The rest of that introduction time was a bit lost to haze. He'd had to be closer to a horse than he'd ever been and it hadn't done his nerves any good, but Mistress Ilena had seemed pleased on the walk back into the castle.

One thing that Justinian was learning was that Bea had picked him understanding his nervousness about horses to begin with. She was very patient with him in his awkward attempts to learn to ride. If anything, she was teaching him to ride more than Petroi's instructions. If she was confused, she would stand still and wait for him to come to a decision about what he really wanted. Sometimes she would wait until he gave the instruction she knew he was supposed to be giving. That was actually helpful, once he understood that was what she was doing, because then he learned what the command was.

Most commands were mere shifting of the weight of the body. He'd had trouble with it at first, until Master Obi had noticed and grinning told him, "It's like dancing. Dance with the horse by leading it the direction you want to go." That he could actually understand. One of the things he and the other men in the castle of his station had to learn was dancing. They might be called up to a high level position where they would have to escort a lady to a ball and dance with her, but most often they would be called to a position where they would be called upon to be a practice partner for those ladies. He was actually pretty good with the dancing, being light on his feet. Once he had learned to 'talk' to Bea that way, she had turned her head and looked at him with a look he was surprised to see was very much like "good boy!" He'd been able to be much more relaxed in the saddle since then.

She nudged him now by leaning into him. He carefully climbed up on her back, having been told to practice riding bareback as well as by saddle. He watched the fighting in front of him from her back. They were repeating the set again, and he leaned forward just ever so slightly and Bea started to move forward towards the men. "Ah!" he said, in surprise. Her ear flicked, but she didn't stop. He thought a moment, then sighed. He focused again on where the other three were in their set. When he was just to their range, he sat back and Bea stopped. Petroi finished the set and held up his hand and Thayne and Obi stopped.

"Justinian?" Petroi asked, raising an eyebrow. The other two looked at him.

It was a bit unnerving to be the focus of attention in this kind of setting. "Ah, eh, well..., Bea wants to participate, and I've seen an opening…?"

Obi nodded. "Okay," Petroi said. "Step into it when it comes up again. We'll stay the basic level of speed, though we may stop when you enter just to see how it changes things." The others nodded.

The slow movements began again. This time, when the same opening was nearing, Justinian leaned forward, and 'danced' his horse partner into the opening, blocking Obi. The swing, which would usually connect near Thayne's leg, missed. They did stop there, though. Justinian had no idea where to go next. Obi, Petroi, and Thayne all smiled. "Have you seen any other openings?" Petroi asked him.

"Ah, well, yes, but I don't know how to get from here to there."

"Once you've entered the range of a sword," Petroi was talking but Obi took a swing at Justinian, showing him how close he'd gotten, the practice sword stopping just outside his head, "you need to keep moving. At speed, you'd run through at that moment, without stopping. So at this point, come on through, then turn and watch to see if you can interrupt from the far side. If not, you'll have to circle around until you see the next opening again. We'll keep it slow until you've found the second opening, just come through again each time on this first one until you've found it." Justinian nodded and sat forward on Bea again until they were through and to the other side of the dance circle. He turned her and watched for the second opening. This time he just sat, though. The dance was very different from different sides. He watched for three rounds, then moved back to his starting point and watched the full set one more time. The next time he went through, continuing on. It changed their pattern again, but he ignored that and moved to the place around the circle he would be at for his second opening.

He walked Bea in again, this time preventing Petroi from getting hit in the arm. "Woah!" It threw Obi off balance a bit to not have a sword to hit, his center of balance expecting the reverse force to keep him balanced.

"Ah, sorry," Justinian apologized from the outer rim of the dance circle.

"No, no," Obi answered. "That's a good thing for me to learn. If I'm relying on him to stay balanced that isn't good. Make sure you do that one again."

"Yes, Master Obi." Justinian dipped his head, then stayed in that new location to watch and see where openings might be from this position.


	15. Learning to be a Child of Father

**CHAPTER 15 Learning to be a Child of Father**

When the sun had set and all the light was the stars and coals of the fire, they finally called a halt to the horse-and-sword dance. They rode to the side of the tent and Justinian rubbed his horse down while the others removed the saddles and blankets from theirs. He patted Bea and she walked off to take a drink from the collapsible bucket of water that he had filled earlier that was meant only for the horses. He himself walked over to the fire to check the temperature of the water in the pot he had put next to the fire. It was warm, but not overly hot. He wouldn't have to restart the fire, then. That was good. He did throw a few small logs on to get better lighting of the area.

He looked at the washcloths. He'd only set out three. He shrugged and dipped his hands in the water, rubbing them clean and then splashed some on his face. He hadn't been swinging a sword around, so he wasn't sweaty, but he was a bit sore from the riding. Walking would help that. He turned to take a towel. He'd get another from the tent while the others were cleaning up. He was surprised to see a towel being handed to him. "Ah…?" he took it, and looked blearily through the water on his eyes at Thayne, then quickly wiped his face dry. "Thank you."

Thayne grinned at Justinian. "No problem. Thanks for saving me three different times tonight. If you can actually do that, I'll call you very brave. I don't think I'd want to be moving through a group of swords swinging around with nothing to protect my back."

Justinian stopped and stared at him. "... It's ...like that...isn't it?"

Obi walked up and hit Thayne in the head. "Don't scare him the first night. Once the pattern's learned, it doesn't take as much courage because you already know where it's safe." Obi smiled at Justinian. "Besides, it will be rare that you'll be called on to stay for that. Most of the time we'll hope to send you on. I would think only a surprise attack would give you cause to follow through. And on those," Obi bent over the water pot and splashed his face, then looked back up at Justinian, "you'll want to protect us as much as possible so you don't get stolen away."

Justinian reflexively picked up a washcloth and handed it to Obi. Obi scrubbed his face with it, then dipped it in the wash water and proceeded to wash his neck. Thayne stripped off his shirt and dipped his washcloth in the wash water. "It is amazing how moving slow is almost more wearying on the muscles than moving fast. I'm sure I'm not going to be able to lift my arms in the morning," Thayne complained.

"It's one of the reasons we go that slow," Petroi said, joining them. Justinian handed over the last washcloth to the tall Selician. He itched to brush Petroi's long hair, but so far had been afraid to ask. Since he was assigned to Obi, he couldn't just do it as part of his duties. "The additional muscle strength built up aids in the weight of the blows at speed."

"Um-hm. That's why your hits hurt," agreed Thayne, washing his torso now. He had one bruise reddened on his side. Justinian trotted into the tent where he retrieved one more towel and the salve for the bruising, taking Thayne's shirt with him as he went. It had been completely without thought and he had even laid it out to dry on the right bag, he noticed on his way out the door again. Some things happened automatically now, he'd been doing this sort of thing so long.

As a matter of fact, as he handed the towel he had brought over to Thayne, who was done washing, he found that he had picked up a brush along the way as well. He blushed lightly, glad it was dark for the most part, and tucked it into his belt. He put his hand lightly on Thayne's arm to get him to hold still, then took the lid off the healing salve and began to apply it. He missed the look of surprise Thayne gave him, and the glance that went between Thayne and Obi. He searched Thayne for any more bruising and found one more on his right shoulder. He tended to that one as well, then turned towards Obi.

"Master Obi, please," he looked up and was surprised by the look on Obi's face.

Obi smiled. "You're surprisingly a lot like Mistress." Justinian blinked, not sure what Obi meant, and he had to run through the calculations to figure out the definition of 'Mistress' when Master Obi said it. By the time he'd guessed it was Princess Shirayuki, Obi had his shirt off. Justinian looked at him closely, the bruising hard to see in the faint light of the small fire.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Justinian asked finally, not seeing anything.

"No," Obi answered.

"Okay, then. Thank you," he said politely. He turned to Petroi. "Did Master Obi turn you black and blue?" he asked.

Petroi's eyes smiled. Justinian had noticed he rarely smiled with his lips. "No. I was fortunate. Because you intervened I was spared the beating."

"Nothing?" Justinian raised an eyebrow. Petroi shook his head in denial. Justinian nodded clinically and put the salve's lid back on, then took Obi and Petroi's shirts from them and headed back for the tent. He collected the nightshirts of the three other men and took them back out with him. While they dressed, he poured drinks of water for them from the canteen he had filled earlier. They sat on the ground near the fire and took the cups from him, draining them nearly immediately. He refilled their cups halfway and headed back into the tent.

When he returned, they quickly finished their cups of water so they could have refills of the alcohol he brought back with him. He poured for the three, starting with Master Obi, as was appropriate. Contrary to correct procedure, though, he ended with Petroi, and set the bottle on the far side of Petroi from Master Obi. He'd already learned his lesson the first night on who could be trusted with the bottle and who couldn't.

He paused next to Petroi, unsure, and Petroi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mister Petroi, may I ask…? What should I expect if I _am_ captured?"

Petroi looked at him calmly. "You'll be expected to do nearly the same things you already do...that is quietly and without orders take care of whomever you're assigned to. Of course, there are things that will differ, and you are allowed to ask other slaves how to do them if you can't figure it out yourself, but you aren't to speak to anyone of a higher level without being spoken to first. They also expect exact obedience in all orders given." Petroi looked away, then took a drink of his cup. His pause made Justinian nervous, and he moved to kneel behind Petroi and loosen the thong holding the long black hair back. He took out his brush and began to brush Petroi's hair from the ends first to get the tangles out while causing the least amount of pain. Brushing hair calmed him.

Petroi had paused just ever so slightly in surprise, then he sighed lightly and relaxed, letting Justinian brush. "I'm afraid that it isn't always pleasant, the orders, and often they are not to the liking of us foreigners. It would be best if we didn't let you get captured. But...perhaps…." Petroi turned his head slightly to look at Obi. "We need to begin the lessons on the braiding. If Justinian has the talent for it, then he might be spared some of the worst of the tasks in favor of being used more for that. They are very particular about the braids and at least once per day they redo them, sometimes twice. The higher in the hierarchy they are, the more they want someone else to do them...after all they have the most braids. Sometimes the wives will be the only ones to do it, but most often it is the slaves who do it." Petroi paused, paying attention to Justinian's ministrations. "He's got a light touch, though their hair is coarser than mine. Likely he'd be highly favored."

Justinian blushed slightly, but was grateful for the praise. "If you think that would keep him from the worst of what he could be made to do, then I'd be happy for him to learn it with us," Obi answered Petroi.

"Thayne, go get the boards, please," Petroi said.

Thayne stood and fetched the braid boards Ilena had put together for them. There were four, one for each of them, because she was thorough like that. Obi slid over to be next to Petroi and Thayne took the other side. Justinian watched from over Petroi's shoulder as he continued to brush. Each long narrow board had a narrow hank of long horsetail hairs pinned to them. Petroi finger combed his tail until it was straight. "Here is the first braid - the Kir'nah braid." He began to slowly braid it. "This braid is for those who have proven themselves young men, having graduated from childhood by proving they can care for themselves and a horse in the plains on their own for a minimum of three days." He paused for a moment.

"It is earned by stealing the horse the boy grew up with from the herd and escaping from the clan into the plains. If the boy is caught before the minimum three days, they are brought back and punished. Thus they must learn to sneak, escape, ride hard, hide their tracks, and live off the land. It is the initiation that begins their path to adulthood among the men of Tarc. ...Mistress Ilena has earned this braid on her own at the same age the boys do, between the ages of seven and nine, though she had to steal a random horse from the herd and get it to obey her."

"So...this is the braid she wore when the messenger came, then?" Obi asked.

Petroi nodded. He finger combed the braid back out and began again. "...How long did it take for her to properly escape?" Obi asked another question, though his eyes stayed on the braiding.

"...The fourth try she was out almost the three days. It was the fifth they wouldn't let her come back."

"If she was punished, why did she try the last time?"

Petroi hesitated again, resting at the end of the braid, pinching it between two fingers. He stared at it puzzled, as if asking it the question. "I think… that the Lord of Tarc only decided on his plan when she nearly succeeded that fourth time. The previous times, he laughed like he always did when she misbehaved like the other boys, refusing to allow the men to punish her as ruthlessly as they did the boys of the clan. That fourth time, he didn't laugh. Instead he looked at her, and finally said that if she were to repeat it, he would let them punish her...but he made it sound like he meant if she couldn't do it right, like a challenge."

Petroi shook his head, combing out the braid one more time. "It goes here, on the right, the side of the earned braids, near the front, but under the top hairs." Petroi pulled a section of hair out from the rest from behind his ear on the right side, leaving hairs loose above that section. "This much hair, or this area anyway." He turned his head so Obi and Thayne could watch him braid his own hair. Justinian moved to see as well. Petroi deftly braided the same braid he had been doing on the board into his own hair for a length about the length of his hand from heel to fingertip.

"Master Obi will have to let his hair grow, or someone will have to figure out how to braid the short hairs. I'm sure Mistress Ilena had hoped you could grow it for a full year, making it long enough. Also, we haven't pulled out the thongs and markers. Keeping the thong in the hairs while braiding it is a little tricky. The braid stops at the coin. It does not go the entire length of the hair." He smiled his small smile at Justinian. "In my hair it is often hard to tell I even have the braid, when I only have one or two. If all of the braids are in, then I look very funny. It works in the coarse hairs of the Tarcs - not so much the fine hair of the Selicians."

Justinian nodded soberly, reaching out to feel the thickness of the section of hair Petroi had selected and looking closely at the placement. Thayne reached up and played with that section of hair on his own head. "About like this, Petroi?" he asked, turning so his partner could see.

Petroi brushed back the hairs covering over that section, then nodded. "Yes, like that."

Obe reached up and rubbed the right side of his head, making the hairs stand out from his head even more, and sighed. "I don't think I can grow them very fast in the next two months."

Justinian reached for Obi's head. "Excuse me," he said politely and Obi let him feel the length of his hair. Justinian took a section in the proper location, holding it in one hand and running the fingers of the other hand down the short length. "Mmm...it is nearly long enough. The thickness of the thong may interfere with the length of the hairs for now, but if I practiced without the marker for the next month, then I might be able to add it in with the additional length."

"Master Obi will look as funny as Petroi, then," Thayne said with a grin. "He will have a long thong with no hair where Petroi will have almost no braid then long hairs at the end. They will be an opposing pair. ...Ah, Petroi, where does mine fit in length?"

Petroi looked at him, then reached out and ran two fingers down the length of a section of his hair. "I think it is just right," he said gently, and Thayne froze, staring at Petroi, his eyes wide.

After a few moments, Petroi actually grinned a small grin. "You are fun to tease, Thayne," he said.

Thayne put his hand to his head. "Petroi," he groaned, "...don't do it. You are too serious a person for others to understand."

Obi snorted. "I'll have Petroi do it more often, particularly when you've been teasing me too much."

"Ah, not Master Obi, too," groaned Thayne. They smiled at each other, relaxed in the early night air, then returned to actual practice of the first, Kir'nah, braid until they couldn't stay awake any longer.

-o-o-o-

Because Justinian had so many duties when not riding, he decided to keep his braid board with him while on the horse. Mistress Ilena had told him it would be easier to ride without the saddle and had given him the option whether to take it or not. Today, he'd put it on one of the pack horses. She'd been right. During the last night's practice bareback he had been able to 'talk' to Bea much better, and it wasn't that much different balance-wise now, saddle or no.

The tent had come down better this time, and he'd risen early enough to have the day's clothes set out and the rest of the things packed quickly so that when breakfast was done they could just tear down the tent and load the packhorses quickly. That meant they were able to get an early start on the road.

Mornings began with Tarc language lessons from Petroi while they worked and ate. Master Obi and Thayne already had most of the easy nouns learned and were into the more difficult verbs and adjectives. Justinian himself was doing his best to remember the nouns, but his lessons really began once they were on the road. That is, his lessons to Page to Mother. Thayne was his teacher for that and was very good at making them both easy and enjoyable.

Today, he relaxed and just listened to his lesson. The night before had somehow helped him understand his place better so he could relax. All of a sudden, he was hearing sounds he had never heard before. "Ah!" he said sitting upright in surprise, looking ahead at Master Obi and Petroi. He was sure it was their voices, but he'd lost them when he'd been surprised and he couldn't hear it any more.

"Relax again," Thayne encouraged him. "That's what you're listening for."

Justinian nodded and relaxed again until he heard the men in front of him. "Do they talk like that all the time that we're riding?"

"No. But if they didn't during your lesson, there wouldn't be the opportunity for you to hear anything at all." That made sense.

Thayne was quiet, letting Justinian listen. After a bit, Thayne said, "Play with it a little, rising up out of it, then back into it until you're sure you can get to it whenever you want." Justinian nodded.

After a bit he asked, "What language are they speaking?"

"That's the coded language of the Department of Intelligence. You'll need to learn that as well, but not yet. There's one other thing to learn first, now that you know how to relax enough to hear. ...Can you get to it when you want to?"

Justinian nodded. "Actually, now I hear it all the time. How is it possible?"

"That was fast!" Thayne looked at him in surprise. "It's just been added to your total active hearing range. To block it out is the same as blocking out any sound. Pay attention to what you want to hear and not what you don't. The whispers in the castle overlap and we can't replicate that out here with just us three. There, you have to learn to pick out the thread you want - like as if you were in a gathering and only wanted to hear one particular conversation. You have to find it among all the other conversations going on."

"Oh, okay. That shouldn't be too difficult," Justinian said.

Thayne looked at him in speculation. "Just what is it you did before working in the castle?"

"I helped my parents in their bar," Justinian said. "I'd have to keep track of who was beginning to get too drunk, or too belligerent, so the bouncer could prevent any fights. That wasn't me, of course. I'd just warn him."

Thayne looked the slight man up and down. "No, I don't suppose you'd pass as a bouncer. How'd you get into the castle?"

Justinian flushed and looked away. "Caught the wrong person's eye," he said shortly. He noticed the talking going on between Petroi and Obi stopped. Then he heard, _Keep going_. Well, that was an order from Master Obi. He dropped his head. "I got brought into the castle, obviously with no training, so I was sent to the department for training...and then was forgotten there. I've enjoyed being there, though. There are a lot of things that I've enjoyed learning, like hair, clothing, and dance." He blushed again and looked away from Thayne again. "In that place, learning the things considered only girly outside the castle are required for the men as well. It was the first time I'd ever experienced it. Mister Buler would say that I was natural for the position because I was so gentle." Justinian paused. "I couldn't naysay him, since I was always called that at the bar as well, though I was teased mercilessly there for it. It was nice to be in a place I fit in so well."

Justinian looked off in the distance for a bit. "I wouldn't say I was working hard to be moved out, either. It was rather a surprise that Mistress Ilena selected me, though the rest of the staff were happy for me. I knew that my inattentiveness and lack of high style was not pleasing to most lords of the castle, and generally tried to hide from them when they would come looking. Usually I was excluded after the second round. I never expected that those traits would be exactly what she would be looking for."

 _So, you're saying you self-sabotaged on purpose and it finally got you into the place you were hiding from all this time?_ Master Obi asked.

Justinian blushed again, looking down at his hands. He didn't have an answer for it, since it was true. After a bit he realized he was being rude. "Ah, well, I don't mind it, really. It was very interesting watching Mistress Ilena when she came to pick one of us. Even then, I thought I might not mind it, though I didn't know Master Obi. Just watching how she interacted with her two guards made me want to see more...if you don't mind me saying it."

 _No, I don't. She was probably showing you on purpose as part of her test._

"Justinian, I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to try to answer it on that same level as you've learned to hear now. It's a breathy whisper, but with singing, rather than speaking. Try it, okay?" Justinian looked at Thayne curiously, then nodded. _What do you think of Master Obi now that you've watched him as well?_

Justinian had been paying close attention to Thayne's mouth and listened closely to the sounds and the volume. Doing his best, he tried to imitate his instructor. _The first two days were… interesting_.

Thayne nodded. "That's the right sound. Now project it, as if you are trying to keep it that level but make the next hill hear it."

Justinian took a breath, sitting up a little straighter. _I like working for Master Obi_ , he said simply. Obi looked back at him with a smile. Justinian was sure his next words would change that, though. _But I like watching everyone. It's as strange and different a set of people to be working with and for as it was for me to begin working at the castle. And like then also, I'm learning many different and strange things that someone like me would not ever expect to learn. Last night's dance, for example_.

Master Obi had turned around completely in his saddle and was looking at him piercingly, one foot up on the rump of his horse. Justinian blinked. Even the position was odd. _That would be a good example_ , he said.

Obi laughed. _Ilena sits in even stranger positions on her horses, even laying down on them to sleep while riding. She doesn't fall off, either_.

Justinian nodded slightly. _That's what I mean also. It's like none of you are really quite human. There are always new things surprising me_.

 _Master calls it 'wild'. We are wild creatures in comparison to what the castle is expecting, and often to what normal people are expecting. You'll see many new and unexpected things with us, probably for a long time to come._

Justinian paused a breath, unsure, then said it anyway. _That's why I like working for you. I want to see everything all of you have to show me_.

Obi considered him for a long moment. _Well, it will be interesting...to see if you become a tame one made to be wild, or if you were already wild to begin with. But Ilena will expect you to still be what you started out as, even if you loosen your restraints enough to become wild. When she puts someone in their place, she expects them to perform their duties properly_.

 _Master Obi_ , Petroi put in, _he is wild already, or she wouldn't like him as much as she does. She is likely watching to see what he becomes_.

Justinian's ears turned red. _That makes me feel like I'm under glass, Mister Petroi_.

 _You are_ , Thayne smiled at him, _but don't let it worry you. She'll just keep smiling at you until it's time for you to reign it in. Then she'll finish molding you to what you should be._

Justinian could see Obi sigh. _I don't think she'll mold anyone more than me, though_ , his master said, almost sadly.

 _No, probably not_ , agreed Petroi. _Don't relax too much, yet, Justinian. She's still using you to finish Master Obi's training to proper lord. Once he's learned it, then you can finish showing us who you really are_.

Obi shook his head. _No. Let it all loose while we're on this leg of the journey, then tighten the restraints again before we meet up with everyone else. It will be easier on you if you know we won't reject you earlier than later. The three of us make up the full range of the Immediate Family. Petroi is the most restrained and I'm the least. Thayne is the most normal. If you can pass our testing, you'll be fine with everyone else_.

Very carefully, Justinian said, _I would rather not be sent away, ...but to work in a place where I'm not accepted would be very difficult_.

Obi's horse stopped and his eyes were very deep as he looked at Justinian. Justinian stopped his horse just behind Obi's, not sure what his master wanted. Obi motioned to him to come closer. When they were next to each other, Obi reached out and took Justinian's head between both hands. Justinian froze, his eyes wide. Obi gently pulled him close, kissed him on the forehead, then released him. "I will not be sending you away," Obi said. "Ilena chose you, that is hers to decide. If you can accept me for who I am, then I think we can accept you for who you are."

"Don't go making Mistress Ilena jealous, now," Thayne warned dryly.

"I won't," Obi said with a shrug. "She's all I see anyway, and she knows it. Justinian isn't looking at me, but I do think he'll be the only one willing to take kisses as rewards other than her." He turned back around right and got his horse going again. Petroi and Thayne followed after him.

Justinian stared after them, in complete shock. He finally thought of a question. _What does a jealous Mistress Ilena do?_

Thayne looked back over his shoulder, his face expressionless. _Kill_.

Justinian blinked. That made sense, though not in a normal sort of way.

 _That was perhaps a little strong_ …, Petroi said.

 _She'd kill me_ , Obi said in a practical tone.

 _Oh, that's true_. Petroi agreed just as practically.

*Pfft!* Justinian put a hand to his mouth in surprise, but the smile wouldn't go away. He urged Bea forward and they ran to catch up, the pack horses loping along behind him. Sometimes he'd felt like Bea carried him as if he was just baggage as well, but today it felt different. Today, he was the person in charge of the baggage. _Master Obi...she can't actually kill you, can she?_

Obi looked over his shoulder, his look a little teasing, but he didn't say anything for a while. _You have a very nice singing voice, Justinian_ , he finally said. _Were you the entertainment for the bar?_ Justinian blushed beet red. _I thought so_. Obi turned away and it was a long time before Justinian said anything else. He was glad the others let him have his privacy. They'd pushed him as far as he could handle that morning. He stayed up with them, though, finally relaxing enough to just sit and listen. As they rode he would occasionally hear other people speaking to Master Obi on the same level as he had learned to hear that day.

-o-o-o-

Justinian kept his hands busy with the braiding until he could do the Kir'nah without looking. "Very good." The voice at his ear made him jump. He looked up. Petroi was looking critically at the braid board. "Make sure you can do it in your own hair as well. It's a little different. I think we need to have you at least a Kir'nah, even if not the rest. Mistress Ilena will decide, though." Petroi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thong. "Here's your household marker." He passed it over.

Justinian took it and looked at it closely. The coin-sized metal piece at the end of the thong, kept attached with a knot at the end of the thong, had a sleeping cat embossed on it. He knew that was the badge of Master Obi and he nodded. He carded out the braid he had just finished. Petroi held out his hand for both of the items and Justinian handed them over. Petroi crossed his right foot in front of him on the saddle and placed the board between his right leg and the saddle, then draped the hairs over his leg. "This is how to place the upper end of the thong," Petroi demonstrated, "then it gets braided in this way…," he continued to move his slender fingers, weaving the strands in and out. Justinian was mesmerized, watching the strength of the swordsman's fingers giving way to dexterity, moving until the end of the thong was reached and the coin stood out in the front, with just enough thong left that it dangled nicely.

"You've said the Tarc men have coarse hair. Is it like the horsehair?" Justinian asked.

"Yes, they are similar," Petroi said, looking up at him.

Justinian felt caught by the look, and took a breath. "Ah, were you required to braid their hair when you were with them?"

Petroi looked away from him and down to the board again. Justinian felt like he'd asked something he shouldn't have, but, "No." Petroi handed the board and thong back to him. "I fought hand-to-hand with the lads like Mistress Ilena did, often to protect her. One can't help but get handsfull of hair when doing that."

"Oh, I suppose not," Justinian took the board back. He just held it for a moment until Petroi motioned he should try while he was watching. Justinian placed the board back under his own leg and combed the braid back out, carefully looking at the starting again so he didn't lose it. Then he placed the thong and started braiding again. It was true. It took a little more effort to get it just right, but it wasn't too bad a first try in the end.

Petroi nodded, satisfied. "Keep working at it. A vertical braid with thong is more difficult still. When you think you've got it on the board, work on your own hair. Once you have that down, it will be easier to work on Master Obi's. The verticals don't like to stay in place like they should until you've got enough of it in braided in. You will also need to learn the trick to prevent it from slipping out if tugged on. The Second's markers, and the Head of Clan markers, are heavier and can slip out of their braids if not put in correctly. The finer hair we all have will make it more difficult, also."

"Yes, Mister Petroi," Justinian said, not looking up at him. Petroi moved back to Obi's side. Justinian studiously continued to practice. He liked that he could just tell Bea to move forward and she'd keep up with the rest on her own just fine.

-o-o-o-

He stopped his braiding and looked up, rolling his head around to work out the kink he'd given himself from looking down so long. He stopped and stared. Master Obi was doing a push up on the back of his horse, except it was a plank, his toes and head level, his hands on the saddle and his arms straight, holding him up. Slowly his legs parted and he lowered himself deliberately back down, but instead of sitting in his saddle, like Justinian expected, he set his feet on the rear of the horse, his right foot in front of his left, bent nearly double. He rose, lifting his hands off the saddle until he was standing on the horse, his arms outstretched to either side. Justinian looked to the two guards. They were on either side of Master Obi's horse, watching him closely.

Petroi nodded, his eyes half closed in inspection. "I think you'll do fine."

"She was hanging off the side in a horizontal position like that, but it was using the Clarines saddle and stirrup. Can we use the Tarc stirrup for it?" Obi asked.

"They don't use the stirrup, no," Petroi said. "They hang on to the neck and keep a foot over the top of the back of the horse. The other leg goes underneath and you hold on like you do normally, but it takes more strength. I've seen them hug the neck, or put the downward hand on the front leg of the horse for a better stabilization that they can push up from instead of pull. I think it is a matter of personal preference, that part." He tipped his head, looking at Thayne also. "It's the most important one to learn, though. It will keep your head on your shoulders and your arm attached to your body."

Thayne sighed. "I'm not really cut out for acrobatics, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Petroi said softly with his signature small smile. "But I think you can learn your own variant that will help you."

"You mean, I'm on my own?" Thayne asked unhappily.

"We'll help," Obi soothed him. "How do the boys learn to do it?" he asked Petroi. "One of the young boys at Falcon's Hollow said that's how he would sneak away with his horse."

Petroi nodded. "That is how and when they learn to do it, actually. We are close enough to lunch we could stop and I could show you."

Obi nodded and they found the next closest clearing off the road. Justinian watched from the corner of his eye as he prepared the lunch. Petroi had his horse lay down, then he crawled up next to it and put his upper leg over the back of the horse behind the saddle and wrapped his upper arm around the neck of his horse. He made a motion with his other hand and the horse rose to its feet, Petroi continuing to cling to it. When it was up, he wrapped his lower leg around the torso of the horse, then put his lower hand on the upper part of the horse's leg. He made a slight movement and the horse walked forward, then turned around. All that could be seen on the other side of the horse were the feet and one hand. None of them changed the profile of the horse much. At night no one would know he was on the horse at all. When it had walked the circle, Petroi made it stop and sit back down, freeing his lower foot so it didn't get sat on, then put his lower hand on the ground. When the horse was seated again, Petroi let go, then rolled over so his back was against the horse's side. He propped his head up on one hand and smiled with his eyes. "That is how the boys learn to do it. It's harder to see them on the horse because they're smaller."

Thayne was shaking his head. "I won't make it past the rising of the horse."

"Try it," Petroi encouraged him. "The horse won't be surprised by you falling off for the first week or so. It takes everyone time to build up the right strength."

Justinian wasn't surprised when Master Obi could do it the second time. The first time, he had to figure out the right positioning and strength needed. Thayne fell off every time, just as he had predicted. Justinian smiled to himself as he set out the lunch plates and dished them up.

"What's that smirk for," Thayne accused Justinian as the three others came up to him.

"Ah?" Justinian looked up in surprise. "Was I?"

"You were certainly lost in thought," Master Obi said holding out his hand for his plate. Justinian handed it over.

"I was thinking of how I might do it, I guess. I'm sorry, I didn't realize the smile had stayed."

"It was from earlier?" Thayne asked surprised.

"Yes," Justinian said timidly. "I forgot it was there, sorry."

Thayne waved his hand and took up a plate.

"Go show me," Petroi said in his usual emotionless way.

Justinian blinked, then bowed and called for Bea. He made the motion he had seen Petroi do and Bea sat. Justinian crawled up to her and put his arm around her neck and hooked one heel over her back. Very quietly he said, "up," and Bea rose. Justinian tightened his hold, then hooked his lower leg into position from what he had considered and held on tight to her neck with both arms. He clucked her forward and she walked around a bit, until he told her to sit again.

"Well, that was odd," Thayne said.

"It's a dance posture," Justinian said, "only horizontal instead of vertical. It will take a while to learn the strength for it for any length of time, I think."

Petroi was looking at him in a way that made him just a little uncomfortable. "Lay down on her back while she is laying down."

Justinian did so, as best he could figure Petroi meant. Petroi gracefully rose and walked over to him. "Wrap your arms around her neck, like before." He pointed further up on Bea. Justinian shifted forward until he could do just that. "Pull on her neck just a little." Justinian obeyed and Bea rose from the ground. "Okay. You're going to continue to hold on to her neck, but you're going to release her with your legs and come around to the front. Swing your legs under her belly, coming through between her front legs, and latch on with your legs to either side of her. I'll make you sure you don't hit your head on the ground if you let go." Petroi moved into position at the head of the horse and crouched down.

Justinian considered what Petroi had told him to do, saw it a few times in his mind, then followed through. He barely managed to catch her sides with his feet and calves. He wasn't able to hold it long and they slipped to the ground, but he didn't let go with his arms.

"Very good. You'll just have to get the timing for the catch. That will be the most useful hold you can have as a non-combatant. From a distance, they won't see you at all. You're light and small enough for it to work."

Justinian allowed his arms and hands to slip off of Bea's neck and lay in the grass under her, splayed, wondering just what in the world he was doing, performing acrobatics with a horse. Bea bent her head down and snuffled his forehead. He laughed as the air and her lips tickled him, and he put his hands up to protect his head and pat her nose.

"See...he even likes kiss from Bea," Obi said around a mouthful of food.

"Are you a horse?" Justinian looked at Obi.

Obi nodded. "Yes - when I'm not being a cat. Come eat you two."

Justinian carefully crawled out from between Bea's legs, but she held still until he was up on his feet. He pet her neck and thanked her, then walked back to pick up his plate of food. "You're doing better with her," Obi commented.

"It helped to take the saddle off," Justinian said calmly.

Obi nodded. "Ilena is not usually wrong."

"It helps we had a mother horse in the mix," Petroi said.

Obi looked up at Petroi. "Mother horse?"

"The mares sometimes have the right mix of temperament to be mothers to humans, not just their own kind. They adopt the boys who can't quite figure out how to ride or deal with horses. The horse then trains the boy. That's what Bea is doing. She is training Justinian, and he is her foal. He's doing well enough they'll end up partners. The ones who never really get it stay foals, and become slaves at the age of eleven."

"The boys of the clan, even?" Obi asked in surprise. Justinian just listened quietly.

"Yes. I've seen a clan head's third son become a slave for that reason. His mother was devastated. His father cared just enough for him that he let the mother keep the boy as her slave, at least until he would reach sixteen. Then he'd be too old and wouldn't be allowed in the women's tent any more."

"That's harsh," Thayne said.

Petroi nodded in agreement. "But it's their way of making sure only the strong men rule and procreate."

"Slaves can't?" Thayne asked in surprise.

Petroi shook his head. "Only the clan lord and those he gives women to from his fighters and councillors. It's one of the reasons the clan lord has more than one wife. If a man is strong enough and capable enough to become a clan head, his strength should be passed on as much as possible, so the thinking goes...like what happens in the horse herds with the head stallion."

Obi sat quietly eating. After a bit he said, "They revere the horse that much, do they? ...It seems extreme to me. I take it that's why when a clan lord wins in a clan war, he takes all the women of the clan that lost? He's stronger so should sow his seed further?"

Petroi nodded, looking unhappy. "There are many sad women and angry men after that happens. All of the clan who lost lose their wives, permanently."

"Which is why they would rather die than survive," Obi declared. Petroi nodded again, but didn't say anything this time. "How many women commit suicide?" Obi asked.

Petroi frowned. "I couldn't say. What happens in the women's tent is mostly a mystery for men who are not of the clans, and even many that are of the clans, it seems. And when it's an expected part of the culture, who can say but that they are resigned to it, even if unhappy. ...I've seen glimpses of past husband and wife pairings who still try to meet clandestinely, though it has to be hidden very well. A slave caught playing around with a clan head's wife is killed, unless he was ordered to fetch her for the clan lord, and then they walk at least five feet in front of the woman on the way back to his tent."

His face turned into a dark grimace. "That is one of the ways the more evil clan lords prick their new male slaves. They send them to retrieve their own past wife for them. I've seen several couples by agreement die that way. The husband cuts his own wife's neck, then his own on the walk to the clan lord's tent. It's their only way out if they can't stand the other arrangement."

"I'd kill the clan lord," Obi said calmly, but with a cold bite.

"They don't," Petroi said. "He's already won."

Thayne shook his head. "I really don't understand it."

"No," Petroi agreed softly. "It is definitely a very different culture, and strange to us."

Obi was quiet again. "Is this why Ilena would rather they just rule themselves?" he asked after a bit.

Petroi nodded. "I think so."

They sat in sober silence as they finished their lunch. Justinian quietly retrieved dishes and washed up, putting them back away on the pack horse and they got moving again. He shivered as he rode. He would definitely _not_ want to be captured by these strange men. _You'll come save me, right?_ he asked very quietly. The other three dropped back and surrounded him comfortingly, Thayne in front and Obi and Petroi to either side, but he shivered all the more.

Petroi moved his horse up right next to Bea, then stood on his horse's back. He carefully stepped across to Bea's back and sat down behind Justinian. He wrapped his arms around the shivering servant and held him gently but firmly. "If you were to be taken, we would come in that next night to steal you back. You have learned to speak to us, so we would find you quickly. You don't need to worry. Continue to practice what you have already begun, and it will be even less likely to happen. Mother would not be sending you if she thought she would lose you. Rather, it's because there are important things you can do to see that the rest of us survive."

Justinian's shivering was lessening, but he didn't move to shake Petroi off yet. "How is it she can know that?"

Petroi was silent for just a moment. "Because she understands you and what you can do."

Justinian found that answer unsatisfactory and he frowned.

"It's because she already knows who you are," Obi said.

Justinian whipped his head around to look at Obi wide eyed. Obi was looking at him calmly and he nodded, then pointed to Thayne with his eyes. Justinian looked forward to Thayne. He had turned in his saddle, like Obi had before, though he didn't sit as comfortably that way. "Mother collects knowledge and people," Thayne explained. "She knew you before she went to see Mister Buler. She was testing you to see if you still met her expectations."

Justinian digested that for a moment. "...'Still'...?"

Petroi held him tighter for just a moment, then quietly listed off for him the exact bar he had come from, who had stolen him away, when and for what reason. "Mother was very angry," Petroi said. "It was she who made sure you were forgotten in that place, so that you could be protected and learn your own strength. But we will not forget you, nor leave you in a strange place. She would be very angry with us if we were to do that." Thayne and Obi both nodded. "You are one of her special people."

The tears dripped from Justinian's eyes until Petroi turned him so he could hold him against his chest, comforting his sobs. He heard, but didn't understand, when Petroi said quietly to Obi, "You understand I'm protecting you?"

"Yes, Petroi. It's okay if you are Father for him today," Obi answered. "He isn't looking at me, and I don't need Ilena punishing me for making him change the direction of his gaze. ...I just hope you're okay with the consequences of your choice."

Petroi sighed. "You know Thayne can't do it."

There was silence for a moment, then, "No. He can. It just needs to be for the right person, and that person would need to be female. He's likely to end up with a jealous wife if he's not careful. ...Though of course, he did well with you."

Justinian tensed slightly. Petroi absently pet his head to make him relax again. "He had good trainers for how to be a partner, and I was ready to stand at your back."

"I was pretty desperate, too," Thayne said wryly. "It was my last opportunity to be able to stand beside Master Obi as well. Besides...I knew it wasn't me you wanted, other than for that."

Justinian squeezed his eyes shut very tightly. The whole conversation was confusing him greatly, making him realize there were still many things he didn't understand about this group of people he had been brought to.

"I think…," Obi said slowly, "that tonight we should show him the sword dance."

Justinian felt Petroi go stiff, though he tried to hide it by not moving. Justinian wondered why, and he looked up at Petroi, the question on his face. "Feeling better?" Petroi asked him.

Justinian nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Petroi let him go. "It's my job. Clarinees are so stiff they can't manage it." He shifted back and stood on Bea's back, then stepped back onto his own horse.

Justinian stared after him in amazement. Petroi was the most stiff person he had ever met...other than what he'd just done.

"Don't think about it too hard," Obi said from his other side. "He's from Selicia. They aren't as afraid of touch there. He says it's common to greet friends with kisses on the cheek and hugs. He's just had to restrain himself so hard since living here as a teen that he can't quite relax. Thayne, I think Justinian needs the lesson on what the Immediate Family is and how one enters it next. Since we are already in it, he needs to know." Obi motioned to Petroi and they moved up again and Thayne fell back to ride next to Justinian in his teacher's mode.

Justinian was quite relieved to have that lesson when it was done. It made that conversation much easier to understand. Master Obi was Father, Mistress Ilena was Mother. Now he understood why Grandfather was called that. There were pairs of everyone else because they couldn't come into the inner circle without a partner to support them. He did wonder where that left him. "What are the other levels?" he asked.

"They are, in order, Child, Page, Agent, Captain, and then Immediate Family. Right now, you're a Child, and I am training you to Page on Mother's orders. It's so you can hear us and talk to us in the whispered code for your safety and ours. Your next lesson will teach you to learn and memorize very quickly so you can also learn the languages you need to learn in the short time we have to learn them."

"Is that why you and Master Obi are very quick to pick up on Mister Petroi's language lessons?"

"Yes. We would already have learned it all, except we're waiting for you. Mother doesn't like repetition and we've all kind of picked that up. But Master Obi is impatient, so Petroi is selectively feeding us a little each morning."

"Oh. I will try to work harder."

"Well...you are already learning very fast. It shouldn't be too much longer, I would think," Thayne smiled at him kindly. "...Once you have learned those things, then the last thing is learning to report. We can get to that when we get to it, as it isn't quite as important as the rest. Of course, it would be good to have that done by the time we get to Lyrias as Mother will probably want to know you've tested to Page by the time she arrives, and she'll test you herself, likely."

"Am I supposed to work up to Immediate Family?" Justinian asked.

Thayne looked at him from the corner of his eye. "That would depend on you and what you want to do. Mother has said that since she is no longer having to keep her secret, it isn't necessary that the rest of the office staff be Immediate Family. Of course, you're not office staff, either, even if we do use you that way occasionally. You're household. Most of those can be Children only, if they want. You're just a special case since you're going into Tarc with us. I don't think she's planning on making any of the nurses anything other than Children as well, unless they're needed in the office while we're away. Then she might have one trained up to Page. Since we take in our reports using the coded language, all office staff will have to be at least that."

"Amber?"

"She's already an Agent. The same for Jiru and Collin, though technically Jiru is at Captain level. He just isn't needed to perform a Captain's role. Collin is close, too."

"So they aren't partners?"

"No. Just the ones I told you."

Justinian thought about it quietly for a while. "What does an Agent do?"

"Everything a Page does, but a Page doesn't fight. They are protected. Agents learn to fight, learn one more level of coded language, learn to take reports and pass them on, and are sent on missions that are potentially dangerous. ...For the last one, you could almost be considered an Agent, except we're protecting you, and she doesn't want you learning combat. It would put you in a bad position in Tarc."

"But," Justinian frowned. "I already know it." Thayne raised an eyebrow at him. "We have to learn it as part of our job, in order to protect whatever lord or lady we end up serving."

"Well," Thayne said, completely floored. "I would never have guessed it."

"Well…," Justinian hedged. "I'm not always sure what people mean when they say I'm 'gentle', but my instructor always said it was my 'edge'."

Thayne snorted. "Master Obi, what are you going to do about that?" Justinian was surprised he said it in his normal tone of voice, without raising its volume.

 _I think we'll spend some time with a test tonight as well_. Obi's voice was calm. _Do you have a blade you use, Justinian?_

"Ah, no...well, yes, I can, but no, I don't have one on me." Justinian tried saying it in his normal tone as well, even making it just a little quieter.

 _That's fine. We'll test hand-to-hand first, then you can borrow a blade._

"Okay, Master Obi," Justinian whispered.

 _Testing the boundaries, are you Justinian?_ Obi scolded slightly. _Learn to do it yourself. It's the next step of learning to hear._

Justinian pondered that. "For Agent?" he asked Thayne. Thayne nodded. Justinian thought about it. "Really, I never thought that playing spy as a kid might become reality. This is all just a little too surreal."

 _Hmmm…_ He wasn't sure if it came from Obi or Thayne. _Do you remember who you played spy with?_

Justinian wrinkled his brow, trying to remember. _It was a couple of neighborhood kids who would come by every now and again. Brother and sister, as I recall_.

 _That's good enough_. Justinian saw Obi turn his head towards Petroi and his lips move, but he couldn't hear them. He started to strain to hear, then remembered and relaxed instead, then relaxed his ears and hearing even more, closing his eyes in his effort to make out the sounds he wanted to hear. He managed to just barely make out, "Yes, Master Obi," from Petroi, but he missed the question that had been asked and was a little disappointed.

Justinian opened his eyes again and turned to Thayne. "So. What's my next lesson?"

Thayne laughed. "Such impatience." He held up his hand when Justinian let a faint scowl cross his face. "It's to learn to memorize. You start by going into the state of listening to the whispers, relaxing and letting the sounds just move around you, like you're a rock at the bottom of the stream and the song it sings lulls you. Then focus also on the sunlight that shines on the surface of the water so you are both relaxed and focused at the same time."

"When you're in that state, passively accept all the words that come into you, and actively sort them in a way you will never forget them again. For some, that is seeing them written before them. For others it is a picture or series of pictures. For others it is just linking the sounds together so that when it's started, they unravel in their unbroken thread until the end is reached. You need to know which way will work best for you, then practice it until you never lose a thread, not even one word. We'll start with your practice words to memorize once you feel you're in the state you need to be in to learn them. Raise your hand or nod when you're there."

They spent the rest of the ride to the second rebuilt manor home practicing. Justinian felt he had the right state of mind, but he couldn't find the right way to put the words together to remember them, so was a bit frustrated. Obi consoled him as they set up the tent for that day, saying it would likely take him several days to get there, just like the listening had and not to worry, as stressing himself would make it harder. He also gave a few pointers that Justinian worked on trying out while the three were in the baronial mansion performing the security check. He usually was sent for after it was done.

He was surprised to hear, in the midst of his practicing both listening and braiding his own Kir'nah braid, _Obi to Justinian. There is a lady here who is adamant we dress appropriate to our stations. Bring the proper clothing and for yourself as well_. It wasn't Obi's voice and that surprised him even more. He jumped up immediately however.

 _Yes, Master Obi_ , he answered and ducked back into the tent to quickly pull out the household formals for himself, Petroi, and Thayne, and more formal wear for Obi. He changed his own clothes while he was there and brushed his hair, then tucked the brush into his waistband and the clothing into a bag. He whistled for Bea as he headed out the door. He checked the firepit and decided it would be okay, though he separated the logs a little so they would cool more quickly, and not spark. He threw the bag over Bea's shoulders and climbed up behind it, then urged her to a canter. When he felt steady enough, he urged her up to a gallop. It was harder to find the balance to stay on at the faster speeds, but he managed it. He went through the list of things he'd put in the bag for Master Obi one more time, hoping he'd heard the underlying message correctly, and yet hoping he hadn't.


	16. Protecting What is Important

**CHAPTER 16 Protecting What is Important**

"Master Obi," Justinian bowed to him respectfully, allowing Thayne to take the bag from his horse. The three men had met him outside the manor. He'd heard whisperings along his progress as he went and he was dying to ask about it, but this was obviously not the time. Obi was very serious and his eyes were hard and sparking. "I've brought what you requested."

"Very good." Obi turned and walked back into the manor house, his back ramrod straight, Justinian, then Thayne and Petroi following after. Petroi had sent Bea into the woods with a hand signal. Justinian thought the rest of the horses would also be there then.

Obi led them to a room. Justinian could hear a bath being drawn already. He immediately went to the bath room and sent the maid scurrying from the room, using the servant's calm words and spiteful eyes. He made sure there were no scented oils in the water and was relieved to see he had arrived just in time. The maid had not yet put it in. When he had everything in order, he went back to the main bedroom. Petroi and Thayne were not in the room, but when he relaxed his ears, he could hear them in the hall on the door, protecting the room from being entered. Justinian actually relaxed just a little.

He walked two steps into the room. "Master Obi, the bath is ready." He noted the bag was inside the door and that the two guards had already changed. That was also good, and very fast. He wondered at that just a bit. Were they panicked also? Obi had walked to the foot of the bed and removed his sword belt on the way. He stood there, holding his sword and belt in hand. Justinian looked at his eyes briefly, then bowed slightly and walked up to him. He calmly undressed Obi, draping the clothing over the end of the bed. Obi quietly let him do the full job of a manservant for the first time ever. When he was done, and Obi was ready, he bowed Obi into the bath room, then followed him in, noting he still hadn't released his sword.

Justinian waited for Obi to sit on the wash stool, then put his hand on Obi's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Wait a moment while I get ready." Obi barely nodded.

Justinian stepped back and stripped. It wouldn't do to get his only clothing he'd brought wet. He went back to Obi and carefully began washing his master as he had been taught. _I've brought Mistress Ilena's badge and your Consort's pin_. He could feel Obi relax under his hand. Justinian had guessed right and it didn't sit well with him at all. _How far do you want me to take it?_

 _That will depend on how far she pushes me. I'll test to see if he's put her up to it. If not, I want him to know she's done it and just how displeased I am._

 _And if he's done it?_ It wasn't all that unusual for the husband to get a wife to act on a ploy to get royalty under their thumb.

 _I'll tell Ilena tonight and she'll take care of them tomorrow._

 _Ouch. Scary_. Justinian dumped the rinse water over Obi's head, making sure all the soap was out of his hair. _It's sad though. They were just instated, weren't they?_ Obi nodded and Justinian held out his hand to Obi, helping him to stand. He took Obi's sword while Obi entered the bath water to soak. _The maid didn't have the time to add the oils, and I checked to make sure the water was clean and unpoisoned,_ Justinian said. _Have you taken the time to become immune yet?_

Obi sighed. "I've forgotten, I guess." He looked away, but noted that Justinian set the sword next to him on the edge of the bath. Justinian quickly got himself cleaned and rinsed, then dried and redressed himself in his underclothing. He walked out into the bedroom and set out the formal clothing and put away the black formal guard clothing of all three men in the bag. He walked to the main door of the room and put his hand on it. Very quietly he asked, _Who does she want most? Who do her eyes turn to when she's done talking to Master Obi?_

 _Petroi, but she hasn't seen you yet._

Justinian sighed. _I'll watch her eyes then. We'll wait until she comes to get Master Obi herself. Let me know it's her and I'll open the door_.

 _Okay._

Justinian was liking knowing how to talk this way. He went back to the bath room and motioned for Obi to step out of the tub, then dried him just firmly enough to not leave him cold. When Obi was dry, Justinian wrapped the towel around his waist with practiced hands, then paused, his eyes on the scar on his master's chest. He reached up and lightly touched it. "I'm glad you're still alive," he said. Obi moved faster than he expected and he froze, Obi's hand on his wrist, holding him there.

Obi bent down to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Justinian, I do not plan on dying. My Lady wife saved me from dying the time I received this scar. I owe her my entire life."

Justinian had frozen again, just slightly, but now he bowed his head. "I understand, My Lord." He allowed his hand to relax full palm on the scar and Obi pressed his hand to his heart, then let it go. Justinian went to the rest of his outer clothing and finished getting dressed, his back to Obi, his expression pained. When he was ready, he walked before Obi back into the bedroom, using his own body as a shield. The breath of the watcher in the curtains had caught with their little play, giving himself away. Justinian made sure to always stand between him and Obi while he dressed his master. He had seen the tale tell signs that the bag had been searched while he'd cleaned Obi, but he hadn't known the exact location of hiding until then.

Keeping his face carefully neutral he helped Obi sit again in a chair on the far wall from where the watcher stood, and at a bad angle for a thrown sharp object. He returned to the bag and, in the guise of repacking it correctly, made sure no poisonous objects had been added to it. When he had it packed to his liking, he carried it to the door and opened it. "Mister Petroi, please see to this," he said.

Petroi took the bag and gave him a dark look. Justinian smirked at him and closed the door. _If she follows you out_ ….

 _I know_ , Petroi said calmly. _You'll call Thayne, please_.

 _Of course_. They hadn't tested him yet so didn't know his capabilities, but he wasn't interested in facing whomever was behind the curtain by himself either, even if Master Obi was very good.

Justinian returned to Obi and pulled out his brush and began to carefully brush Obi's hair, now that it was partially dry. He sighed. "You're hair always dries faster than I want it to, Obi." He said calmly. Obi tipped his head and Justinian moved to be around the front and brush Obi's hair back from his face. Obi had his eyes half lidded. Justinian paused. This was why he had asked how far to carry the farce. He knew Master Obi would be capable of taking it farther than it should probably go. He wavered slightly, then reached into his jacket pocket. Kneeling in front of Obi, he carefully pinned Ilena's badge on Obi's right breast pocket. He released it slowly.

Obi looked down, then touched it gently. "She made it with her own hand," he said softly.

"She is indeed a formidable woman," Justinian said tonelessly.

Obi looked into Justinian's eyes. The look softened and Obi ran his hand through his servant's hair. "At least she let me keep you," he said.

Justinian dropped his head. Obi pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "She also reserved Petroi and Thayne for you. It is too much for me. I have no hope. Please let me go." Justinian pleaded.

Obi cupped Justinian's face in his hand and lifted it to look into his eyes. Obi's thumb caressed Justinian's cheek. "How can I let my first love go," Obi said, "when you are the only constant for me? I will be alone."

Justinian closed his eyes. "You are not alone any longer, Master. Your Lady wife loves you very much. Please return her affection." He turned his face away from Obi when he moved again. Obi let him escape, and turned away from him as if displeased or bored. Justinian dropped his head until he had recovered, then, hearing Petroi arrive at the door, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out the Consort's pin. He held it in his hand momentarily, hearing other steps stop outside the door. He lifted the pin and began to pin it to the cabot around Obi's neck, where it would be obvious to all onlookers. _Let her in_.

"...Please, Master Obi, let this help you remember her." There was a knock on the door, and it opened just in time for the visitor to hear the end of his sentence. Justinian finished pinning the elaborate pin with it's large golden tiger-eye surrounded by small emeralds, the symbol of the Second Princess of Clarines crowning the stones. He dropped his hands and held the pose for just a moment, hearing the intake of breath of the woman behind him. As Obi turned to look at the woman with a bored expression, Justinian stood and turned smartly to face her with respect, bowing when he saw her. Her eyes moved from the broach to Justinian's face and her small appreciative pause both relieved him and disgusted him. Somehow Lords and Ladies of this kind were so petty and easily distracted by things they thought were beautiful or pleasing on the eye. Now they would see what her greed wanted the most. He carefully kept his face perfectly neutral, an expression he had perfected.

The Baroness complemented Obi and all of his good looking escorts, then made him let her escort him to the receiving room on her arm, though she kept glancing back at the others with them, as if to make sure they were still coming along. She seemed as pleased as any peacock to be surrounded by all these handsome men as well. They all kept careful neutral expressions, and Obi was polite but not friendly. She escorted them into the receiving room and poured Obi a fine wine with her own hands. Justinian stood closely behind Obi's chair, and the two guards took up proper positions in the room, not too far from him either. Not once did they break from their proper behavior. Eventually the Baroness excused herself, saying she was needed by the Baron and they would return shortly.

Everyone breathed again, but did not relax overly much. They were surely still being watched. Justinian put his hand softly on Obi's shoulder. "Shall I serve you more wine, My Lord?" he asked politely. Obi held up his glass without looking at him, but he touched Justinian's hand lightly with his wrist, as if seeking some small comfort in that place. Justinian wrapped his hand around Obi's on the stem of the glass and Obi reluctantly relinquished it, dropping his hand in his lap once the cup was no longer in it. Justinian glanced at Thayne, who was closer to sight. Thayne glance behind him and to his right. Justinian looked down at the glass and touched the back of the hand holding it with his other hand, then walked over to the wine bottle. He carefully smelled the wine. It didn't smell poisoned in the glass, but the bottle smelled of a faint herb. He pretended to pour more of the wine, carefully keeping his body between his actions and the place Thayne had indicated.

When he returned to Obi, he could see his eyes closing. He pursed his lips. "Master Obi, please, you've ridden long and worked hard today. Shall I request that they excuse you from dinner?"

Obi shook his head, and his eyes looked into Justinian's with clarity for a brief moment. Justinian was relieved. Obi had recognized the herb. "That would be rude of me, Justinian," Obi said archly. "I can't do such a thing to our kind host and hostess."

Justinian bit his lip and looked at Obi from under his eyelashes. "Master. Wouldn't it be also rude to fall asleep during the main course?"

Obi licked his lips, then held out his hand for his wine glass. Justinian shook his head. "To add more wine will only make you weary the faster, Master." He walked over to a pot and poured the wine into it, then set the glass on the table in front of Obi, his face set firmly. Obi held out his hand for the glass, then regretfully let it fall, but Justinian caught his fingertips with his own as he walked back to his place, letting Obi's slip from his as he moved past.

Obi shuddered, clenched his hand into a fist, and whispered. "Why will you tease me?"

Petroi shifted and put his hand on his sword pommel. Justinian looked at him, then his sword and closed his face, turning to stand in his place again, his hands behind his back. It was just in time for the door to open. The Baron entered with the Baroness on his arm. Her face was drawn and white, and her smile forced. The Baron looked clueless. He spoke with Obi casually, and Obi relaxed in his presence sufficient to communicate reasonably, though he continued to carry on the farce he had drunk the sleeping draught to some degree. When the Baroness would have poured more wine, Obi stopped her, saying he'd had sufficient for the evening. She frowned slightly, though she didn't object, seeing the glass was empty.

It was a difficult evening and dinner, carrying the play on even into that time, though they all behaved completely proper in public. It was the watching and waiting for either the Baroness to make her move, or trying to catch the Baron out. Justinian made sure that every drink and bite of food offered to Obi was clean before letting him taste of it, though he understood now that Obi would recognize most things for himself. It was still not wrong to do it - he was the manservant of the Consort to the Second Princess of Clarines, after all. Assassinations were uncommon in Clarines, but not unheard of.

As the Baron became more and more restless with consternation at Justinian's behavior, Obi finally said, _Test him_. Justinian took the opportunity at the desert to make more of a show of testing the food, making Obi wait on him as he frowned over the taste of it, like he was trying to decide if it was really acceptable or not.

"Surely, Lord Obi, I would not poison the Consort," the Baron finally protested.

"Lord Baron," Justinian said, "the wine in the receiving room was filled with a sleeping draught. I'm afraid that I cannot trust anything in this place. The life of the Second Princess is too highly valued by the Regent and the King, and she treasures her Consort greatly."

The Baron was completely aghast, and honestly so. "Surely not!" He looked between Obi and Justinian.

Obi nodded. "I have hardly been able to keep my eyes open since I drank of it, Lord Baron."

The Baron's face grew dark with anger. He called for his men to search it out and two left the room. The Baroness gave a good show of being shocked and worried about the wine, but she was not concerned enough to prevent the men from leaving. Either she had ordered the watcher in the receiving room to dispose of the wine, or the two who had left were hers also. "Who has done it?" the Baron asked at large.

"Your lady wife poured it with her own hands for me," Obi said plainly. "She has been unable to keep her eyes off of me, or my men, since I arrived. Is it in her nature to favor men who catch her eye?"

The Baron paused and took a good look at Obi, Justinian, Petroi, and Thayne. He scowled and turned an icy look on his wife. "What have you done?" he asked menacingly.

"Ah!" she held up a hand, "No, husband dear, I haven't, really! I cannot touch them…." She petered out quickly in the face of his anger, not being able to say the words that would both defend and incriminate herself.

The Baron turned back to Obi. "I am deeply sorry. I shall see to her proper discipline for her actions." The Baroness looked blackly evil for just one fraction of a moment.

 _She will send her men as assassins if we stay_ , Justinian said very quietly.

Obi nodded, as if to the Baron. "I'm afraid I still cannot allow the Regent and the Princesses to come here tomorrow as things stand. I am sorry."

"What more can I do?" the Baron asked apologetically.

"How many of the men in this place came with her?" Obi asked, his eyes half-lidded.

The Baron looked around the room, then calculated in his head. "Six are here, two she sent away shortly after we arrived."

"Well, then, those six must be arrested and removed from the manor," Obi said firmly. "They can be returned to you after tomorrow, when the Regent and Princesses are safely away, if you still want them."

The Baron looked around the room again until he saw someone he trusted. He motioned and that man took one other the Baron nodded approval for, and they left the dining room together. "They will gather other trusted guards and see to the apprehension of the six," the Baron said.

The Baroness was rigid with anger, though her face was white with fear, and the look she shot Justinian was pure hatred. He looked back at her blandly. He would be just as happy to hear she got what was coming to her. "You have slandered me very badly, for one as low as you, I shall see you pay for the wrong you have done," she hissed at him.

"My lady," Justinian said, "I fear my Mistress far more than you, and you would do well to also. She will kill you for looking at my Master the way you have...with her own hands. She is extremely jealous."

"Then why are you not dead yet?" she hissed back.

"Because I have done nothing," he answered, "save protect her precious person." He looked at her with clear eyes full of strength.

"Be still!" the Baron ordered her. "Your own reputation always is your own downfall. Have I not already known it? Surely the temptation of the Princess' own Consort was not something you could withstand. You came to me flustered. That was enough evidence for me once my eyes were opened. They already have foiled your plot. You will be locked in your rooms for the entirety of the rest of this visit from now until they leave tomorrow. I must speak with the Regent tomorrow on important matters. He cannot pass by us just because of your selfish whims."

Obi stood, making the Baron rise as well. "I will retire now, to let the draught make it's final way through my system. Please see she is stoutly watched over. I do not wish to have another woman in my bed when I already have the best one in all of Clarines to hold." The Baroness gave a sneer, but held her tongue, not being able to tell the secret she believed she knew. "We will leave very early in the morning so that we may arrive at our next appointment. Please do not expect to see us off. ...And Lord Baron, you may wish to allow my Lady Wife to speak with yours. She will see she is set straight, I have no doubt."

Obi turned and walked away as the Baron bowed. His three accompanied him out the door. As it closed, they heard the Baron begin to scold and punish his wife severely with his words. Obi led them back to the room he'd been assigned. _We'll remove the two who remain, or we can't leave this place._

 _Master Obi...do you think they would follow us to the tent?_ Justinian said tentatively.

Obi paused. _Why?_

 _Because if we kill them here, there will be bodies and blood evidence, but not us. If we lure them out, then we can leave them in the woods unfound for a time._

Obi gave him a congratulatory proud look and Justinian flushed slightly. _Let's lure them out, shall we?_ He continued to the bedroom. There, the four 'planned' in the room that they wouldn't stay, but would go to the place they had already prepared. When they were vocally in agreement, they left the house quietly, without notice or comment. At the edge of the woods, Petroi whistled softly and the four horses arrived, still readied to travel. Obi and Justinian had already agreed the two men had left the house and were watching them from the shadows.

They mounted and walked the horses down the lane towards their encampment. Justinian again heard whisperings around them as Obi whispered to the trees. Thayne softly translated for Justinian after a time. "The Children of the area say that they've already dealt with the group that went to the tent to seize it. The six who were in the house were escorted to a far building from the manor and are being watched well and the Children are setting a secondary watch on them as well. The two behind us aren't a concern any more. The Children behind us have already dealt with them."

Justinian blinked. "Can I have that lesson also? I was wondering it as I came to the house earlier."

Thayne grinned at him, his teeth gleaming all Justinian could really see. "Mother has a web of Children that networks all the way across Wilant. She sits as the spider in the web she has built, listening with the ears, seeing with the eyes of the Children. Already we're late to talk with her, and she's asked them to tell her where we are. Master Obi is talking to her now, telling her all we've done."

Justinian blanched. "Everything?!" he whispered horrified.

Thayne put his hand on Justinian's arm. "Yes. Everything. She won't be angry for it, but only if Master Obi didn't tell her. She'll hear it with her own ears from the Baroness and must be prepared to fight it when she corrects the woman herself."

Justinian slumped. "That's true," he admitted, but he really didn't want to die. He was having such a good time. Thayne patted his arm a couple of times, then withdrew.

Justinian continued to listen to the whisperings, closing his eyes and letting Bea carry him as she would, trying to not feel anything. Suddenly he heard words he recognized. _Justinian, thank you for protecting my special persons, and for staying safe yourself. Already you are becoming strong. I look forward to seeing what else you will do to protect me while on Obi's board. Please continue to take care of me._

Justinian sat upright on his horse, his jaw dropped in amazement. Finally he answered, _Yes, Mistress Ilena_ , tears welling up in his eyes. _Thank you for saving me. Mister Petroi explained it to me today. I'm sorry if I've offended you_. He had to wait a four minute delay, which continued for the rest of the communication.

 _You haven't, Justinian. Just don't let him kiss you for real. He will learn bad habits that way_. He was surprised he could hear the laughter and teasing in her words, though he knew she was also serious.

 _I won't. I promise. ...But he did very well at being a proper lord today, even though it was part of the play. I think there is hope for him yet._

Obi laughed and shook his head. _Ah, I've given it away too soon, and all for the sake of a brutish sort of woman_.

 _No, Obi. It was for my sake. Thank you_ , Ilena answered.

Obi dropped his head. _I cannot win against you. They will have to nail me to the ground tonight, I think._

 _...I would meet you half-way, but Leah will lock me in my room. Don't come. Master has promised me he will punish you for my sake if you do._

 _Ah...some things don't change, do they?_ Obi sounded wistful. _I'll wait for you at Lyrias_.

 _I love you, Obi._

 _And I love you, Ilena._

The whisperings stopped. Thayne and Petroi had moved close to Obi with the noses of their horses just ahead of his horse's nose. Justinian moved his horse in between Obi's and Thayne's making Thayne's horse move. Thayne looked at Justinian, then moved so he was in front of Obi. Justinian reached out a tentative hand and took Obi's sleeve. Obi looked over at him surprised, then reached out his hand and rubbed Justinian's head. Justinian straightened slightly in surprise, then half-lidded his eyes and leaned into it slightly. Obi smiled. "Yeah. He's already wild. Just skittish for not having had a proper home until now." Justinian shook his head, shaking Obi's hand off. He looked away, but inside he was happy.

-o-o-o-

Obi was suddenly awake, his eyes open, staring at the ceiling of the mobile bedroom. He sat up in his bed - a soft, thick mattress on the cold hard ground - one leg tucked up under the other. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed. "Gods, what an awful evening. The Lion's of the Mountains are so my kind of people." He rested his forehead on his hand, putting his elbow on his raised knee, and closed his eyes against the day, not wanting to remember the evening before.

"Master Obi?"

Obi opened one eye. "I hate nobles, Justinian," he explained. The manservant paused briefly in shock, then lay Obi's clothing for the day's ride on his bed. "I noticed you do, too." Obi dropped his head to his knee, letting his arm hang over it, and sighed again. "Is it going to be like that...from now on?" The question came out plaintive, begging to be denied. Justinian knelt down in front of Obi, but he was silent for the moment. "It really was not a thing I had considered yet, at least not for myself."

It had been a forceful awakening, learning that now that he was a Consort to a royal he was a high stakes target. Other than his brother wanting to kill him, he'd never been the target before, only the one sent to fetch targets. If it had come as an assassination or kidnapping, he would have dealt with it better than last night's fiasco of a nobility attack. At least then he could have killed something. He'd quite exhausted himself just restraining himself from such behavior.

"Is it your first time, Master Obi?" Justinian finally asked.

Obi nodded, but didn't look up. Justinian put out a hesitant hand and put it lightly on the back of Obi's head. "You did very well. I do hate to say it, but yes it will happen again. At least until you've taught all the ones who will try your determination."

Obi sighed again and lifted his head, but didn't look at Justinian, rather looked away from him. "I think we should plan for it properly then. I don't need all of Wilant believing that I am unfaithful to my wife. I would rather show them of my determination to stand by her side. ...though, for a last minute rescue, I do thank you." He finally looked at Justinian from the corner of his eye. "It was certainly effective."

Justinian was still sitting on his knees upright before him, his hands relaxed in his lap. He bowed his head slightly, "I exist to serve and protect, Master Obi." Obi glared at him and the sparkle in Justinian's eyes surfaced. Obi sighed, giving up. "You can stay. Ilena does know what she is doing, after all."

"Thank you, Master Obi. ...Now please rise and get dressed. It is time to be moving forward." Justinian rose to his feet and held out his hand.

Obi took the offered hand and rose just as gracefully. "I'll get dressed if you'll walk through what other options I have to get through the rest of the gauntlet of ladies - and lords - not afraid to play that game." His face twisted into a sour look briefly.

They discussed options while Obi dressed and Justinian folded the bedding and prepared it for travel.

Thayne poked his head in the tent. "Are we ready to break it down?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi answered, walking to the sidewall of the tent. Justinian took the remaining items out of the tent while Obi and Thayne untied the wall. They worked on increasing their speed this morning by mutual consent, all four of them wanting to be gone as soon as possible from that place.

"Petroi, what is the report this morning from the manor?" Obi asked as they lifted the roof staves up off the wall supports.

"Things are quiet and as they should be," Petroi answered with a bit of a grunt as he caught the center ring of the roof as it fell from it's height.

"Is Master going to come to the manor anyway? They're staying the night at the garrison, right?"

"Because it is the new baron and he wants to speak with Master Zen, he will still come. He wants Mistress Ilena to confront the Baroness as well. She needs to be her husband's support during this time, if it is at all possible." Petroi sounded like he didn't think it was possible, and Obi agreed with him. Not that Ilena couldn't be persuasive and very good at getting people to change for the better. It was that some people wouldn't change for the stubbornness of their own hearts. Even Ilena couldn't reach those, except by intimidation.

"Yes," Petroi continued, "they are staying at the garrison." Obi had wanted to eat better food than the garrison food, so they had done the security check there first, then gone to the barony, both being close to each other. That had left him with no excuse to flee the Baroness.

"Our next stop is Baron Malkin's," Obi said speculatively as he hoisted the collapsed roof poles over his shoulder and headed for the pack horse. "He has very good food and wine, and is a safe place."

"Shall we run there, Master Obi, or do you still want to stop over at the village for lunch?" Petroi asked.

Obi was quiet, considering. "We could do either. I'd like a drink or five, but we'd have a long stretch to just work on our other task if we went straight there."

"That could put you into just as much danger, you know, Master Obi," Justinian's soft reprimand came from the other side of the horse as he lashed the poles into place while Obi held them balanced.

"Well, someone might try something thinking that," Thayne said, bringing the wall poles to the horse, "but Master Obi doesn't get drunk. It will be just another opportunity to take out another scum of the earth."

Obi raised an eyebrow. "You were that angry, Thayne?"

Thayne scowled. "Can you find someone next time we can hit really hard?"

"I'd personally prefer it," Obi said mildly, but there was a bit of a bite to it. He turned and walked to the fire pit, now cooling, to get his share of breakfast. It looked like they'd let him sleep in. He didn't comment on it. Actually, he was surprised he'd been able to. Maybe it was the dark fabric of the tent that kept the light of the sun out so well.

Obi rode quietly that morning, working out what he wanted to do to prevent such nastiness in the future. He finally sighed and sent a message on. _Obi to Ilena. Why didn't you warn me?_

The answer took a bit to come back, as usual. _Ilena to Obi. I'm sorry. I didn't know well enough to tell you about the Baroness specifically. As to the other, I am sorry I didn't openly address it. I was trusting you to understand already, ...particularly since you had already filled that role for Mistress Shirayuki_.

Obi decided he was doing a lot of sighing. It must mean he was having too many regrets. He preferred not to live that way. _Well...you are right, I should have understood it. It was just an unexpected blow rather suddenly to be confronted with it._

 _Yes. The 'practice being more difficult than the theory principle'. Have you decided what you'll do?_

 _I've been thinking about it._ Obi paused, then told Ilena the things he'd been trying to work out. Like when they'd worked out what to do about taking her to see the House in Wilant City, they worked from the general idea to the specific plan. He was relieved when they were done that they'd worked a plan agreeable to both of them that should have the most benefit. It really did help to have two minds working together on it when it affected them both, and the calm suggestions from the partners standing behind them always filled the gaps they couldn't see. Even Justinian had put in helpful comments, though Thayne was still translating for him. Obi had decided to keep it coded since the manservant was supposed to be learning it now, and listening to it was the best way to become inundated with the new language.

 _Well, we'll go with that then_ , Obi said finally. _Good luck with the Baroness. Keep your knife handy. If looks could kill, Justinian would already be dead. We aren't expecting her to change for you, but maybe she still has a shred of humanity in her_.

 _I will do my best. It will be a test for me also, to see if I can hold back from strangling her… though I am looking forward to filleting her with words. It has been a while since I've been able to loosen my tongue from its sheath._

 _I'm sorry to have to miss it_ , Obi said. _Maybe Marcus can send it to us as it goes so that we can be sure you're okay_.

 _...Would you like that, Obi? Would it help?_

Obi sighed again. ... _Who can say?_ he finally responded. It was petty to want to be the fly on the wall. It really would be enough to know she was fighting for him. There was silence for about twenty minutes, and then, to his utter surprise, the words of his wife to the Baroness began to flow to his ears. Or rather, it began with the Baroness defending herself, including throwing hurtful words about the infidelity of the Consort at her. Obi stopped his little grouping, pulling off the main road and turning towards the barony. They were near the village and he didn't want the additional noise to distract him. Obi grew as cold as he was sure Ilena was, the words adding to the anger they felt. When the Baroness finally fell silent, Ilena's mouth opened and the words fell from it, cold, sharp, and laying the Baroness bare, leaving nothing to hide behind.

Obi closed his eyes, seeing in his mind his partner and wife standing straight and strong, her eyes glittering with cold anger and disappointment. She had stood so before the lords of the castle when they had acted against the Regent, but this time she was not holding back at all, and every word and phrase was calculated to leave a lasting impression. She even plainly said that the only reason that the Consort had resorted to such tactics was because the Baroness had chosen to push him into a corner, thus the sin was hers. Ilena reaffirmed her faith in her Consort stating that it neither wavered, nor had been compromised.

Then, Ilena ended with, "A Baroness who was made because she worked hard to get where she was, who choses to throw all her hard work aside by tossing her faithful husband into the trash bin with her actions, deserves to return to less than she began. If I so much as hear whispers that you, Miss Alean Iris of the remote village of Darenly, have acted in so base a way again, I shall see that you are returned to said village in rags, fully disgraced because you chose it of yourself - the rise and the fall."

"Wha..wha..how would you…?"

Obi could see Ilena leaning over the Baroness and smoothly saying, her words twisting as the knife of the assassin finished its work, "I - am - the - Director - of - Intelligence, Miss Iris. You have stepped into my sight and shall not ever leave it again."

Obi dropped his head as the words faded into the silence that was suddenly woodland and mountain air again. "Gods, she is a handful. But...I couldn't ask for any better partner. That was absolutely marvellous." He tipped his head back, his face to the sky, and let her words ring through him again, washing away all his anger, guilt and frustration. _Obi to Ilena. It was indeed helpful. I will continue forward strengthened by you again. Thank you, Partner and Lady Wife. Consider yourself well kissed_.

 _If you consider yourself held in my arms, it is enough._

Obi turned his horse and continued forward, his three following after him, finally at peace within himself again. "We'll check the village to make sure that it's clean enough, in case they decide to pass through, but I would rather continue on to Earl Malkin's, I think." Obi told the others calmly.

Justinian sighed. "I'm glad to hear that Mistress Ilena's fighting words are more effective than five steins, Master Obi."

"I just hope that helps get it out of her system," Petroi said, and Thayne nodded.

"Get what out of her system?" Justinian asked.

"Her need to fight something," Petroi explained. "Master Obi hasn't been letting her fight anything. She's been ready to explode for some time now. That was a good opportunity. Hopefully it was enough for a while."

Obi sighed one more time. Petroi was right. He was going to have to loosen the restraints just a little more on that issue. Ilena had been in a position to let her fighting spirit shine for once. He shivered. To see that kind of battle lust on the field, a knife in her hands...he groaned.

"She really won't get hurt, Master Obi," Thayne said soothingly.

"It isn't that, Thayne," Obi said, and when he looked over at his Second Son, he knew his eyes were wild. "I'm not ready to hold myself that tightly restrained yet. To be afraid she will be hurt, yes...but...to be pushed to the heights her battle lust will push me to… I ...can't…."

Thayne and Justinian looked at him in surprise, but Petroi smiled a secret smile. Petroi rode up close to Obi, pulled his head to him, and kissed his forehead. "Keep trying, Master Obi. Keep working hard. Maybe by the time she arrives at the Marluk'nak, you'll be ready to see it without being lost to it."

Obi wrapped his arms around Petroi and held on tightly, burying his head in the other man's shoulder, as if clinging to a bobbing log in the stormy sea, until he had breathed himself back into sufficient calm he could think. He shivered one more time. "Keep me safe and sane, Petroi," he ordered and begged. "She's showing me too much that I'm not ready for." This final thing on top of all the things since she'd begun to move against the Lord of Tarc had pushed him over the edge.

Petroi stroked his hair soothingly. "I am here, Master Obi, and so are Thayne and Justinian. We will help you."

"...Where can she reasonably ask for the next testing?"

"At Lyrias. She owns two competition rings that hold continuous bouts. She always hosts, and participates in, tournaments when she comes." It was Thayne who answered from the other side.

Obi looked at him wide eyed for just a moment, then rested his head on Petroi again as he considered it. "What skills?" he asked.

"Knife and hand-to-hand."

That made sense. They were her favored, so she must use them to keep her own skills sharp. Obi sighed a long, shaky sigh, letting go the rest of his internal anxiety, and relaxing. Petroi patted him on the head and he sat up. "Then let's plan how to face that, so I don't get lost. I need to learn the strength to let her fight."

-o-o-o-

When they arrived at Earl Malkin's, Obi called in the Family code to announce their arrival, then waited patiently on his horse. When the steward came to the door, Obi smiled at him. "Could you be so kind as to ask the Baron to meet me in the garden? We will not impose upon the housekeeper tonight, though we would like to request dinner again. I quite enjoyed the skills of the chef last time."

This time, the steward smiled back. "Yes, Lord Obi. Welcome. I shall pass on your compliments to the chef. Is there anything in particular you would like to request?"

"Well…," Obi's eyes drifted off, "I do really like spicy foods, but it isn't a common thing in Wilant. I would be pleased with whatever he, or she, has to offer. We don't want to cause trouble," Obi slightly emphasized the word and winked at the steward, "this time."

"I shall pass on your request. We'll do our best," the steward bowed and returned to the house.

Obi led the rest around to the back of the house, all still on horseback. When they arrived, they dismounted and stood by their horses, who obediently stood and waited with them. When Baron Malkin arrived to greet them, Obi respectfully thanked him for allowing them to come, let him know the procedure for the required security check, then openly explained their need to set up the Tarc tent and requested permission to do so in the garden area.

"So, Regent Zen has decided to move?" Earl Malkin asked after listening carefully and politely to all Obi had to say, silently acknowledging Obi's repentant attempt to be the complete opposite he had been the last time he'd visited.

"Yes, Lord Malkin. While he is announcing to each of the Lords in Wilant, he wants the Lord of Tarc to understand it is just beginning. He won't announce his movements in such a way the Lord of Tarc will see until the last minute." Obi rubbed his head. "No I did not say that well. Ilena and her people are killing all the spies so that the word can't make it to the Lord of Tarc that Master has begun to move. But it has been announced to the court lords, and we are carrying the word with us to the landed lords."

"Ah, I see. Does that mean I can reduce the number of people I am watching as well?"

"Yes." Obi answered with a firm affirmation.

"Very good. That will relieve some of my own stress, then," the Earl admitted. "And do I get my sons back, or is this action going to keep them at Regent Zen's side?"

"You will receive them. They'll return to the castle even before we do."

Earl Malkin smiled. "Even better, then, to have my sacrifice rewarded at such a time. ...Though, if the Regent has need of them before then, perhaps it can be arranged."

"You'll need to discuss such matters with him tomorrow," Obi said. "Umm…," Obi shifted uncomfortably, "Tairn says that you are in negotiations for his wife?"

Earl Malkin gave him a confused look. "Yes?"

"Is she here already?" Obi asked.

Earl Malkin shook his head. "No. We've agreed that she will not come until Dane and Tairn have been here a week to understand their duties."

Obi relaxed. "Well, that is good then."

The earl studied him. "Had a bad run-in before this?"

Obi nodded. "Yes, rather unexpectedly and rather nasty as well. Just last night. I'm looking to be able to relax once the security check is completed, if that isn't an insult."

Earl Malkin shook his head and patted Obi on the shoulder. "That will be fine. I'll see you're called in for dinner."

"Thank you," Obi bowed ever so slightly. It was a bit hard to remember right at the moment who's rank was higher, but he wanted to be polite, and he was the younger. "Then we'll be about the security inspection immediately after we've set up our accommodations. We won't need the stable, as the horses are well trained and will wait in the woods for us."

Earl Malkin looked at him closely. "Are you sure you don't want a comfortable bed tonight?"

"Ah, no. Thank you. Considering I was nearly forced into one I had no desire to be in last night, I would like to be outside as much as possible. I even was able to have a nice bath, so I really don't need to be indoors any longer than necessary...though if Thayne and Petroi could be given bathing accommodations, I think the rest of us would be grateful. This is one of the few places I feel secure enough to let them away from my side that long."

That earned him another smile. "I am grateful for your trust, Lord Obi. I will let the steward know."

"Thank you."

"Very well. I will leave you to it," the Earl left them and they set to getting the tent up, again now increasing their speed, though they went careful enough to not have it fall on them like it had many times the first two times they had set it up.

Obi told Justinian to not set a fire, but just to set out torches at the door to light when night fell, then led the other two into the manor house. Thayne had been with him before during the tour hosted by Dane and the two of them were able to move quickly through the house. Petroi handled the interviews with the staff until Obi and Thayne were done, then they all together finished up the requirements. Obi stopped by the Earl's office to give his summary report, approval, and final instructions, then excused them from the house until dinner.

When they arrived again at the tent, Obi paused, looking out over the garden. "I hope Dane will remember to tell Mistress he has some Olin Maris here as well. I think she would like to know." His feet and eyes searched until he found it. It looked like it was still doing well, for all Dane was not there to tend to it. Obi touched a leaf gently, thinking fondly of his Mistress, picturing her riding with his Master on Master's white horse. It made him smile and remember Ilena's ploy to get them to ride together the day they had taken Ilena to Castle Wilant. They had been both so uncomfortable and so happy that ride back. Now, the discomfort was mostly gone, surely, but the smiles they gave each other were unreserved.

"Petroi, Thayne," Obi stood. "Let's start with the sword dance." He led them to the more open part of the grass between the house and garden and drew his short-sword. He warmed up slowly, remembering Ilena's slow warm-up the first time he had seen this dance. He could hear his guards warming up as well. When he was ready, he breathed into a relaxed beginning stance, the sword held point up in front of him. Thayne and Petroi fell in behind him in their positions. He counted the tempo to himself, then began, melding into the dance by the fourth move. At the end of the slow tempo, he felt the strength flow into him and he moved into the speed section. The end came suddenly and soon thereafter, and he stood balanced in the ending pose, then sighed and released the dance.

As he turned to face Petroi and Thayne, he caught Justinian staring at them, his expression entranced. Obi smiled. "Thayne, stand male opposite my female," he said quietly.

"Yes, Master Obi," Thayne said obediently and they got into position. Swords lifted in salute to each other, they took the initial breath, then began. Thayne with the first attack and Obi with the complementary defence. They followed through the dance, slow at the first, that Obi had built from the single they had performed first. He knew it as well in all his muscles and moved with the same grace. When they went to the speed, his strength was firm and each block rang against Thayne's attack, his few attacks being met by Thayne's blocks, until they had reached the end.

"You are getting stronger, Master Obi," Petroi praised him. "This method of learning works well for you."

"Yes, I think so, too," agreed Obi. "I was thinking it when we sparred two days ago on the horses, particularly after Justinian interrupted the one attack I threw and I was shown to be off balance. I think I like this method of learning better than the simple one of defending against a senseless beating I was learning at the barracks before." Obi sheathed his sword. "Justinian," he called, "bring the practice swords."

Justinian trotted up, his eyes alight from watching the dance. He held out the swords in his arms. Thayne and Petroi each took one, but Obi left the other in Justinian's hands. "I was so tired last night we weren't able to see what you can do. Attack me."

Justinian's eyes went wide. "Ah…," he took one breath, then in the next he had dropped the practice sword and had gone for Obi's throat and side in one move. Obi moved smoothly out of the way, deflecting Justinian. He allowed the slight man to continue to attack for some time, then Obi attacked. Justinian slipped out of reach and Obi pressed him. It was a bit like trying to catch a fish with his bare hands in a stream. Obi would trap him, then at the last minute he would slip away. Finally he grasped at Justinian the same as he would said fish, and caught him...only to find himself the object of attacks again. Obi twisted Justinian around and held him. "Hold," he ordered softly.

Justinian held still. "You have a very interesting, and feminine, way of fighting. It's good against those who are expecting you to fight man-to-man, but a man of the streets would have won against you quickly. They are used to subduing feisty women. Even still, you'd likely escape if you ran once breaking free. I think we need to expand your repertoire a bit. ...You said you knew a blade. Which one is it?"

"Ah, small knife."

"Thrown or cutting?"

"Cutting."

"Hmm, that's harder to test without someone getting hurt. Go find two rocks the right size from the garden. That knife is also my preferred one, by the way, though I throw more than I use it to cut." Obi opened his arms and let Justinian go.

Justinian went to obey and Obi watched after him, his arms folded, and his gaze calculating. "Petroi, you'll teach him the women's side. He needs to be able to defend himself, at the very least, and he will learn a dance faster than a drill. Once he has mastered that at speed, we'll add in the cat stances and attacks. His instinctive grace and size are well matched to it, I think, and are not so different than the fish he knows. If he were to suddenly shift from fish to cat when cornered, the surprising difference would be an advantage to him, even though he might get carpeted."

Thayne raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I understand 'fish'. It looked like you were trying to pull a fish from a barrel. I assume 'cat' is like how you and Petroi fought in the list when Mister Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki were testing everyone. But what is 'carpet'?"

Obi and Petroi both grinned at Thayne. "What does it look like if a burly nightwalker lays down on someone in a cat stance, Thayne?"

Thayne thought about it, then put his hand over his eyes and groaned. "I see. He's so small that if someone caught him and held him down, he wouldn't be able to move." He looked at Obi again quizzically. "Isn't that a dangerous thing to teach him as his fall-back, then?"

Obi shook his head. "It's the most frightening of the stances, because the speed of attack is the greatest. He has the capacity for the speed. It's sometimes called the cobra, since it starts low, but ends with a flash attack of sudden death at an area not telegraphed. If he were to get cornered it would be a true cobra. He would only have to make one attack, then run. His opponent would be disabled sufficiently long enough he would escape. Learning to defend in the female side of the dance will increase his strength sufficient that such an attack would most certainly disable, if not kill."

Thayne nodded sagely as he considered it. "Thayne, I want you to play the bully boy with him in his practice for the one he already knows. He needs to know what will happen on the streets if he's caught there and how to break free. I don't know how the Tarc fight, only Petroi knows that, but if we ever have to take him with us into the city - and we will in Lyrias - he needs to know." Thayne nodded again, sober this time. As Messenger of Lyrias, he knew what Justinian would face.

Justinian arrived back in front of them. "I've found the closest I can, Master Obi," he said in his usual quiet calm voice. He held out his hand. On it were two thin stones, narrow and about as long as his hand. Obi picked up the longer one. His hand was larger than Justinian's. It fit naturally and snuggly against his palm, his thumb holding it in place against his fingers. He watched as Justinian's thumb folded over the other stone and naturally curled around it. "You learned this young," Obi commented. "While at the bar?"

Justinian nodded, and took a stance, his knife hand behind him, as if beginning the second move of the male side of the sword dance. Obi immediately guessed that Justinian would naturally learn that side by watching them and tipped his head. "I like that. You and I will work on the male side of the sword dance and see if it can be adapted to the hand knife. But not yet. We already have too much to be doing." Obi got into position as well and Thayne and Petroi moved back. "Do you do this as a dance?" Obi asked quietly, a slight smile on his face.

Justinian's eyes glinted and he began. Indeed, he did. Those who had a fighting skill they preferred, and actually enjoyed, often did them as a dance, and the moves flowed with grace as Justinian came at Obi. Obi again followed the dance, allowing Justinian to lead for a time. Once he was satisfied, he responded with his own dance, changing the tempo and rhythm to be his own. Justinian followed fairly well, though he faltered a few times and Obi had to pull his cutting so he didn't damage Justinian. Obi didn't let it go on too much longer after the third falter, raising his non-knife hand and stopping his own dance. Justinian paused and Obi stared at him in the eye until the smaller man had regained his sense of presence and stood straight and relaxed again.

"Very good," Obi said. "And do you always carry your blade?"

"Yes, Master Obi." He didn't realize he'd just contradicted himself, but Obi didn't complain. Perhaps he had decided he would from now on, now that Obi had actually been nearly attacked.

"Ilena said that as a non-combatant on the field in Tarc, if you show a short blade, you'll still be ignored. I want you to practice pulling it out as if holding a service knife, then attacking unseen and returning to innocent non-combatant. If you can land unknown hits here and there on the field without being discovered we may find that just enough of an advantage." Obi demonstrated with his rock, holding the end of it, most of it sticking up out of his hand. He stood uncertainly, even pointing it towards his own neck, then suddenly dropped it into his palm again, slashed, and returned the blade to as it was before, not changing his innocent expression. His motion was so fast as to be nearly invisible, showing his true speed.

"If you make it look like you dropped it and are searching for it in the grass, you may be able to strike from below. Making a horse shy is another way to protect those around you." Obi dropped the 'blade' into his hand again, but looked at the ground in consternation, making the others look as well. He went into a crouch and felt around the ground, as if searching for his knife, then without warning, he slashed upwards while remaining in his crouch, then went back to searching for the 'lost' knife.

Obi looked up into Justinian's face. "You see? We are only four. We'll need to play dirty to survive. We are not Tarc and we are not tied by their traditions. We'll use their traditions against them whenever we can."

Justinian nodded, his eyes shining. "Yes, Master Obi. I'll spend time considering how I may use it to our advantage."

"Good," Obi stood. "However," he looked sharply at Justinian, "don't practice such moves when we're practicing together on the horses. Only consider how you would add them in. We three are still too unskilled to prevent the horses from harming us if you should surprise them with an unexpected pain. Once we pick up the P'rathna from Lyrias, I won't be willing to let them see all we can and will do. Practice them alone. You'll have to hold testing them in reserve until we are really in battle."

Obi slipped his stone in with his throwing knives. A good, or even passable, blade should never be wasted. "Petroi, you'll work with Justinian now. Thayne, you and I will practice on the horses." Justinian picked up the practice sword from the ground, but Obi and Thayne walked away without taking it. Obi heard Petroi say, "It is the prop for the dance I'm going to teach you. Here is your starting position…."

Obi smiled slightly to himself and whistled for his horse as he walked to the pile that had been taken off of the pack horses. He fished around for a bit, then found the fourth practice sword Ilena had sent. She'd been quite thorough, really.


	17. Getting to Lyrias

**CHAPTER 17 Getting to Lyrias**

The next morning, Zen, Shirayuki, and Ilena walked the garrison inspection. From there, they rode until they reached the crossroads of the North Road and Center Road. There was a village there, sprung up around an inn built for travellers to stay at. They had lunch there and visited with the village elder, then turned south onto Center Road and rode to Earl Malkin's manor for dinner, a war council, and to sleep for the night. This would be the last day to have Tairn and Dane with them until the fall harvests were in and accounted for. They would then return to the Rose office to help Lord Aiden and Lady Brianna catch up with the paperwork.

When they arrived at the manor house, Tairn and Dane went up to greet their father in his office. The steward took the rest of them through the house to the back garden for a light cool drink and snack before dinner. The brothers and the Earl soon came out to the gardens as well, bringing Ilena's contact with them. Earl Malkin greeted Zen, congratulating him and Shirayuki again personally on their formal announcement, and introducing the man he'd brought with him. For a while the conversation was light, but once the pleasantries were dispensed with, the war briefing began.

Earl Malkin began by telling Zen what had been happening with both the lands he was watching over now and what little news he had about infiltrations from Tarc. At the moment there were only about two or three agents from Tarc who were merely watching to see what Zen would do in the areas that had been decimated by the conflict against Marcovik. There was not actual activity otherwise. This pleased, but didn't surprise, Zen and Ilena. They had expected the Lord of Tarc to remain quiet in this area now that he had weakened it so much. They let him know that within two months, even those spies would be gone from the region. Earl Malkin was pleased by that news as the work to repair the two baronies, viscounty and second earldom was sufficient to keep him awake late into the nights. He also seemed very relieved to have his sons with him finally.

When the others went in to rest before the dinner meal, Dane took Shirayuki to show her the _Olin Maris_ he'd planted. Shirayuki was pleased and they had a brief but lively discussion. Ilena had bent down to inspect the plant, which during the fall didn't have flowers, but was nearly dormant. Marcus and Henry noticed her nostrils flaring and as she began to walk off from Shirayuki, they glanced at each other and followed her, Marcus saying to Shirayuki she shouldn't wait for them.

Henry and Marcus felt like they were walking aimlessly after Ilena, until she got a pleased look on her face. She motioned to them to hold still then circled a particular area of the open area of the yard between the house and garden. She got down close to the ground and sniffed until she paused, then lay down on her back and looked at the sky.

Marcus rolled his eyes and Henry put his hand to his head in disgust. Even they could see the faint outlines of the tent poles in the ground and the pressed grasses from the mattresses of the men who went before them. They sat down on the ground where they were and waited, though they eventually started roughhousing. Ilena finally got up and started tracking away from that place. Marcus and Henry stopped roughhousing and followed her again. When she started to leave the manor grounds, they each took one arm and turned her around.

"Ah-ah," Henry said. "Miss Leah's calling for you anyway, as you well know. We'll follow Master Obi tomorrow."

She went with them, but they didn't let her go until they were inside and they made sure she entered her room, even going so far as to follow her in and stand on the door before letting her go completely. Leah looked at Ilena's eyes as she walked up to her. She looked around Ilena at the Twins, a question in her eyes.

"She's hunting Master Obi. We interrupted and wouldn't let her leave the manor grounds," Henry explained. "Since she'd already ignored you twice, we just brought her in."

Leah looked back at Ilena sternly. She paused for just a moment with her lips firmly pressed and Ilena backed off just a little and raised a hand. Her eyes refocused as she blinked a few times. "Mistress Ilena," Leah said firmly, "it is time to prepare for dinner. We are guests here and you will behave."

"Yes, Leah," Ilena said humbly, then her eyes strayed. "But…."

Leah reached suddenly and Ilena retreated again, her eyes going wide and coming back to Leah quickly. Leah carefully took Ilena's hands. Ilena stood straight and carefully still, but Leah didn't move again, just held her in place. Ilena finally dropped her shoulders and bowed her head. "Yes, Nana," she said obediently.

Leah nodded once, then led Ilena by the hand to stand by the bed where a skirt and bodice had been laid out, and Rio was waiting to dress her. Henry and Marcus stepped outside the door, but stood on the door until Kirk came and spelled them out one at a time to get changed for dinner also. The Twins didn't want to take the chance on having Ilena leave. She would behave for two where she would take one down without thought.

When Ilena exited the room, Leah had brought her back to a more proper level of rationality, but she and Rio still walked next to her, on either side, and the Twins walked just a little closer than normal. They joined the others in the party waiting for dinner in the receiving room and Leah made Ilena sit next to Zen. Leah and Rio stood on either side of Ilena and Marcus and Henry stood behind her.

Zen raised an eyebrow. With four people punishing Ilena, Zen couldn't help but feel it and he turned to look at her. "Is everything alright, Ilena?" he asked her.

"Yes, Master Zen," Ilena said nodding her head. Her eyes were just a little wide and her nod a little too enthusiastic.

He looked around at the four closely surrounding her with their closed, set expressions then looked back to her and sighed. "Is it enough?" he asked her.

Ilena nodded enthusiastically again. "Yes, Master Zen."

He looked at her sternly. Ilena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry Master Zen. I will be good."

"I think it's more than that?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ilena took a breath and slumped. "I'm afraid that I've been affected by the nasty Baroness as well." Her hand twitched and she looked away from Zen. "I'm missing Obi. I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Ilena admitted.

"Ah," Zen said and looked a little worried, "as in, I might find you in our room by morning?"

"Oh, that is a -"

"No!" Zen said firmly, having had practice in this from that man himself.

*sigh* Ilena went from interested to rejected so fast she couldn't even move. "...Well...I will stay near Master Zen. ...Maybe Mistress Shirayuki will come and sleep with me?"

"Ilena…," Shirayuki leaned around Zen. "Why would I do that? I already have a bed to sleep in."

*Hah* Ilena sighed sadly. "Even Mistress Shirayuki will reject me." Ilena looked away pensively for a moment. "This is the first time since before we were married that we have not been together, and there are still ten days until I see him."

"May the heavens be merciful to this old woman, then," Leah said.

Ilena cringed. Zen raised his eyebrow at them. Ilena finally said in a small voice, "Angry Leah is worse than angry Ilena."

"Hoh?" Zen said, having experienced angry Ilena. He looked at Leah and tipped his head to her. "I will leave it to you, then." Leah bowed slightly back. Ilena shuddered.

It was a very subdued Ilena who went to dinner that night. Marcus hoped they'd make it the ten nights. Even Leah needed sleep.

-o-o-o-

As they sat to eat, Dane looked at his father and asked hesitantly. "Father, will you tell us your story?" Earl Malkin looked at him curiously, not understanding. Dane glanced at Ilena and back again.

The Earl had been accosted by a young child in the noble's residential wing as he tried to leave it to return home from the Lord's Court. He'd been unable to find the child's parents so had to bring him to the carriage where Obi and Ilena had taken the child and promised to find his parents. She had used her code in all their hearing in order to send out the request to her Children to find the boy's family. The Earl had recognized the sound and asked Ilena if she was the one who had helped him. She'd admitted it and he had thanked her with tears in his eyes. His sons had found this uncharacteristic of their father, though not of Ilena. Since that time, they had been very curious as to what had happened, but hadn't yet been with their father until now to ask.

Earl Malkin looked down at his plate, pausing, then ate another bite while he considered if he would answer or not. Finally, with brevity, he answered, "Like she helped that child, she helped me late one night when I was considering death over life."

While his sons were perhaps even more curious now, they knew their father well enough to let it go. He wouldn't say more on it, and when they looked at Ilena, they knew she also wouldn't say it if he wouldn't. Because she had saved Dane from death, they already knew the family owed her a debit of gratitude. To have it be two was perhaps unusual in one family, but they could not be more grateful. Tairn graciously found a different topic to move the conversation to, respecting his father's silence. Perhaps he might tell them when they were alone.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Zen thanked Tairn and Dane for their service over the summer, saying he looked forward to seeing them again after the fall harvest and the others said their farewells for the time as well. Henry pulled Leah aside and asked her how she had managed to get Ilena to sleep. Leah just looked at him. "What I do wouldn't work for you, or anyone else for that matter," she finally said when he begged her to tell him, and he had to accept that it was something he wouldn't ever know.

"It doesn't make sense," Leon protested. The guards were talking as they rode to the garrison that was next on the progress. "Just because they're separated doesn't always mean they have to have Leah to watch over them. She hasn't been difficult until last night. Was she difficult the first night? When Lord Obi left the castle the day before?"

Marcus rubbed his chin. "No...not until morning anyway. We had to hold her down so she wouldn't leave the castle as soon as she had food in her and she was dressed."

"It's the hunt," Henry said blandly. "If she knows she is following him…. Well, it's like releasing the bloodhound, you know? We have to keep her on a tight leash, and she strains against it once she has her nose pointed in the right direction. If she catches his scent...which she did last night...then we have to sit on her. When she's kenneled, and he is too and she knows it, then she is calm. He's the same, you know, he's just better trained to be obedient to the leash."

Marcus nodded. "When he is sent north, she will sit and whine in the kennel for him, but she'll stay. When we move north to meet him it will become difficult. She will force march the army if Master Zen lets her." An quiet expletive was hurled his way and he made a mild comment back.

 _Ilena!_ Leah called from inside the carriage, _Come inside and help me with the reports_.

Ilena froze stiffly, then sighed and slowed her pony from next to Zen until she was next to the carriage door. The other guards rearranged their positions. Ilena waited a moment longer, then took a deep breath as if preparing to dive underwater. She opened the carriage door and entered from her pony's back, stepping from her pony to the carriage steps and then into it.

After she'd entered, the guards watching with raised eyebrows, Kirk commented that at least she was being good. Marcus and Henry looked at each other soberly, but didn't say anything. The other guards looked at each other.

"Marcus." Marcus sighed to himself and rode up to ride next to Zen and Shirayuki. "What is it?" Zen asked him quietly.

Marcus turned his head to look at the passing scenery, thinking of how to say it. He turned back and answered quietly, though he knew it wouldn't be quiet enough. "We're worried she's going to slip into depression soon."

"Mmm…," Zen pondered it for a while. "Is that really a problem?" He looked at Marcus. "Won't she recover when she's with Obi again?"

Marcus considered it. She would be easier to handle, in general, at the low energy of depression, but they weren't fond of that level at all. "It would take him all of the Lyrias visit or longer to bring her out of it, I suspect," he answered. He glanced at Zen. "I take it she never did get there while she was in seclusion at the castle?"

Zen thought about it, "Not that I would give it that label, no. I think she was close the day I confirmed her identity, but Grandfather also arrived that day, or the next, and Obi was with her."

Shirayuki also shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen Ilena depressed," she said.

"The closest I've seen it at the castle was when she was having to be disobedient in public." Marcus tried to give them an example they might be able to get an idea of it from. "By the time she would come back to the room she could barely walk or look at anyone. She would go straight to the bedroom. Master Obi would have to sit with her and praise her for being obedient until she could get out of bed. The rest of us would have to encourage her all evening, and eventually even in the mornings to get her going. If it had gone on too many more days, I'm not sure she would have left the bed, even for him."

Shirayuki's eyes lit with understanding. "Oh! She did get depressed, then. Since she was always lying down anyway, I didn't think of it. When Obi was sent out to recover the witnesses and she said hurtful things to Ryuu so that we had to scold her. She asked us to let her have peace in the afternoon, without people around her. From then on, she said she needed that time to sleep, but she was so sad until Obi came back." Shirayuki frowned trying to remember. "It seems it even still took longer than that for her to recover, though."

Marcus nodded tentatively, "That could have been it," he said, not having been there to know.

"She was much better after Leah and Rio came," Shirayuki continued. "Having them there really lifted her spirits. She was so happy to see them, she cried." Shirayuki was smiling at the memory. Marcus studied her. Shirayuki looked at him, "Of course they cried, too. I was glad to see there were others who cared for her. From the time we'd rescued her, she'd seemed so lonely."

"Mistress Ilena does not do 'alone' very well, Mistress Shirayuki, and the definition to her changes. ...For all she has created a very large Family to keep her company she still is alone inside much of the time."

Zen nodded. "We have also been trying to teach her that she isn't alone at the castle. We are all present for her as well."

Marcus studied Zen until Zen turned a small smile on him. "Well, let me know if you think she's slipping too far that direction. It wouldn't do to have all of us sad for her sake when it isn't necessary. We are all here with her."

Marcus bowed his head, "Yes, Master Zen."

In the carriage, Leah patted Ilena's head, which was in her lap. Ilena reached up and put her hand on top of Leah's holding her nurse's hand to her cheek. Soon she had drifted into sleep. Ilena would be able to rest with having anyone with her, really, as long as she didn't have to be alone. But, there had only ever been one person in her life who had been with her and was still with her all this time. Leah hoped Obi would be sufficient for Ilena when she was finally resting the long rest, though she had no intention of letting go of life anytime soon. If Ilena could learn what Zen wanted her to learn, that would be even better.

-o-o-o-

That night, and the rest of the nights they stopped, the Twins didn't let Ilena go tracking, and she did her best to stay good for Leah, and thus everyone else. The evenings were still the worst, though. She was always looking for the person who was supposed to be next to her and wasn't. Knowing she was supposed to be finding other ways of dealing with that feeling, she decided she would look at who _was_ there when she felt it. She was mildly surprised when it was always filled. Mostly it was Marcus and Henry who were there. In the evenings it was Leah and Rio. At dinner it was Zen and Shirayuki.

Somehow, she knew they were always there instinctively, but this time, since she was actively looking at them, they were really present to her. And, they always smiled at her when she really looked at them. It didn't take too long before she was smiling back in return. That was her natural reaction, after all, to be happy with people. The night she was smiling slightly in her sleep, Leah finally relaxed, petting Ilena's hair fondly. Leah was proud of her for working hard to understand. The nightly Department meetings also helped because that meant there was regular connection and he felt near at those times.

Four days out from Lyrias they were stopped at a village inn. Before dinner Ilena became restless. She finally excused herself, and determinedly climbed up on top of the inn. She took a breath, then called down the Family line for Obi. Marcus and Henry looked at each other and sat close to her, watching her closely. It wasn't the normal time, but they were looking for anything to help keep her occupied. They were relieved when he answered and said he had the time to visit. Ilena told him a summary of what they had done so far, then waited to hear back.

Obi told her anecdotes of their travels, then asked if she was resting properly. She responded that she was, then said that she was learning how to recognize the support around her so she could be obedient and stay with Zen, and explained how she had been doing it. Obi praised her and Henry rubbed the top of her head. Obi also asked her why she had chosen to contact him before the dinner hour instead of after.

 _Because now is when I'm looking for you_ , she answered. _Now is the hardest time_.

Henry put his hand gently on her shoulder, strengthening her. Obi returned, _Now is fine. Do you want to move the regular meeting to this time?_

Ilena paused, then answered, _Yes. I don't want to put an additional burden on the line_.

 _Okay. I'll listen for you at this time tomorrow. Stay with Master and I'll see you in four more days. I am being called for our dinner. I love you._

Ilena sent back, _I'll call you tomorrow when I'm looking for you again. I love you_. She sat quietly facing the direction Obi was for a time, then she turned and faced Henry and Marcus.

"Has it helped?" Henry asked her, a kind smile on his face.

"I think so," Ilena said quietly, "but...it feels wrong to use the information network this way - for my own personal selfishness."

Both Marcus and Henry shook their heads. "We are happy to help you to feel close to Father, Mother. Your Children wish for you to be strong, and to be happy. If in this small way they can help you, they won't find it a burden," Henry reassured her.

Marcus added, "We all know you won't abuse the network or the people serving you. Please use it."

Ilena looked down at her hands in her lap, then nodded. "I will keep learning," she said and stood. They followed her back off the roof and went back into the inn for their own dinner.

-o-o-o-

She continued this pattern for the next two nights, from a garrison, then a viscount's manor. The journey the last night they would be apart was to the final garrison, at the northwest pass from Wilant into Selicia and eventually Tarc. They were on the road at the time Ilena began to miss Obi. Also, they had just turned north a short while before, heading away from Lyrias, where Obi was. Ilena turned to sit her pony backwards, and Shirayuki stared at her, wondering at her actions, never having seen it before. Zen was just glad Ilena was staying by his side obediently.

Softly Ilena began to sing. After a while she was silent, listening. She put her right leg up in front of her on the back of the pony and hugged her knee, resting her chin on top of it. Those who listened for it could hear faint singing coming back to her that grew in strength but never got very loud at all as they moved forward. Occasionally it would get ahead of them until they had passed its source and it became fainter again behind them. After a time, she sang again, a short piece. A while later another song was heard in the distance. It was also short.

Shirayuki could tell Zen was listening. "What is she singing, Zen?"

Zen was quiet for a moment. "The last one she asked Obi where in Lyrias he was at the moment. He answered back that he is on the wall because he knew she would call him."

"Obi!? She and Obi are singing to each other?"

Zen smiled. "I suppose that is one way to put it."

"Like what Dane did before, to announce to Mitsuhide and Kiki?"

Zen nodded and went back to listening. When the singing was over again for a moment, Shirayuki asked, "Zen you understand it, then?"

"I know the castle code better, but I've been trying to learn this one as well," he admitted to her. "I want to hear Obi's reports personally so I'm trying to work it out for myself. It is really a very ingenious method of passing information. I'm not surprised if it helps Ilena to speak with Obi this way." He turned his head towards Shirayuki. "I'm hoping it is sufficient for Obi as well, and doesn't drag him this way. He is done with his work there already, but it would be better for him to stay there until he sees us." He stopped and listened again.

After a few more relatively brief exchanges, Ilena and the woods around them fell silent. After a moment, Ilena turned around to sit her pony correctly again.

"Is it alright?" Zen asked Ilena looking at her closely.

Ilena looked him in the eye calmly for a few heartbeats. "Yes, Master Zen," she said.

Zen looked at her, studying her, then nodded. "Stay with me until we see him on the wall tomorrow. If he'll come meet us by horse within sight of the city wall, that will be acceptable, but if he arrives at the garrison, you won't see him."

Ilena understood he was testing them both, though to her it was only a test of her as Obi wouldn't leave the work his master had set him to, and he always waited for her to come to him when he knew she was moving towards him. She bowed. "Yes, Master Zen."

-o-o-o-

The next morning while Zen was inspecting the garrison, Shirayuki's guards went to the list and sparred. Shirayuki sat and wrote up the summary of her notes in an out of the way area nearby where they could all see one another. Already here in the mountain tops it was cooling as if fall were on the way, but the sun still shone warmly.

Shirayuki paused in her workings when she realized Ilena was on the list. As she watched, Ilena, Marcus, and Henry all pulled out their swords, Ilena in the point position and her guards in the guard positions behind her to her left and right. Shirayuki remembered this positioning and the beginning stance of raised swords from the sword dance of Selicia that Ilena, Obi, and Petroi had performed at the wedding ball. However, as the three began it this morning she noticed right away it was different. She watched closely and saw graceful movements as before, but this time there seemed to be more blocks and less attacks. She put her papers down, with a book to weigh them down so they wouldn't blow away, then stood and moved closer to the list to watch.

They stopped several times and backed up as one or the other would comment or cry out in disgust at their lack of understanding. Finally they were able to have one round where they seemed content and followed it with one more to solidify it. Then Henry and Marcus made Ilena rest.

"Ilena," Shirayuki called from the side of the list.

Ilena walked over, followed by her two guards. "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki?" Ilena asked her, her eyes bright from her exercise.

"Is that new?"

"Ah, yes. Obi created it. It's the female half of the dance, as best as he could determine it." Ilena answered.

Shirayuki thought on it. "You did say after you danced it at the ball he was going to work on it. Is he done with it then?"

Ilena nodded. "He's been teaching it to us, and the final working of it just before this trip. We had most of it before we came, but there were a few things that didn't flow well. We thought we'd put it all together since there was time."

Shirayuki looked at Marcus and Henry. Marcus rubbed the back of his head. "Master Obi says that we should all learn both parts, as the blocking of attacks is as important, or more so, as the attacks are, but it's still hard to do it with Mistress Ilena when it keeps being called the female part of a dance."

Henry nodded. "We're looking forward to the time Miss Kiki and Lady Brianna can learn it as well and take over for us. We hope it will be before the next ball, anyway. Thayne has threatened to put us in dresses otherwise." He shuddered and Marcus looked frightened as he nodded.

Shirayuki smiled. "I'm sure they won't," she said soothingly. Henry and Marcus didn't look too convinced. "But it is just as beautiful as the other half. I'm looking forward to seeing it put together."

"Me, too," Ilena said, her eyes bright. "Ah, actually, Henry, do it with me."

Henry looked at her closely for fatigue, then nodded. As they walked back out into the list, Zen, with his current complement of guards, walked up next to Shirayuki. She smiled at him and took his hand, then looked out to the list again. They watched together the dance with both sides, Ilena performing the female side, finding yet again the grace and power of the dance spellbinding.

-o-o-o-

Obi and his men had also left early that morning before, headed to Lyrias. When they arrived, they went first to the garrison stationed in the city. There, they spoke with the lieutenant general in charge of the garrison and prepared them for the arrival of the Regent on the morrow. Following that, they went to the university. It took longer to inspect that location and make sure it was secure enough for the Regent and First Princess to visit. It was a large facility with many buildings and researchers, both student and faculty. They paid a brief visit to the dean of the school, who asked if Obi might let the Regent know he wished to speak with him while he was there.

Obi also stopped by the pharmacy. It was the largest pharmacy in all of Clarines, housing many various rare and unusual herbs in addition to all the typical ones used in Clarines. It was where he, Shirayuki, and Ryuu had spent most of their time during the two years Shirayuki and Ryuu had been stationed here in order for the two court pharmacists to get their researcher diplomas. Shirayuki's work with the _Olin Maris_ now planted across the North Road was a continuation of the research that had given them their diplomas.

Head Pharmacist Sieran welcomed Obi in his office and they conversed a bit about what had taken place since Obi and Shirayuki had been present in the spring, while Thayne and Petroi stood at the main pharmacy door on watch. Compared to the quiet research and busy typical pharmacy days of Sieran, Obi's news was rather long, so he kept it brief, saying only that he had gotten married, which surprised Sieran of course, and that he was now the Assistant Director of Intelligence, which didn't surprise him so much. Obi let him know that as part of his duties, now that Shirayuki had finally married the Regent, he was there to make sure that the pharmacy would be secure for when she came to talk to him about the fall report. Sieran listened carefully to his requirements, then waved Obi permission to do what he needed to for the rest of the pharmacy and returned to his research.

Obi left his office, returning to the pharmacy proper and greeted Sieran's assistant Izuru, a quiet woman who attended to Sieran's physical needs when the man himself got too lost in his research, and who made sure the pharmacist was at his pharmacy duties when it was his turn. Sieran had a habit of finding new pharmacy researchers and passing off the duties of the pharmacy to them. He did at least train them somewhat, but often he lost interest in it too soon and she had to finish their training. If they were competent enough, she didn't mind it too much since as soon as she had them trained she could return to her own research, but if they were not competent, she had to scold Sieran, who was also faculty, to teach them sufficiently. She was only an assistant after all.

Obi walked from the pharmacy to the library when he was done securing the pharmacy. This building would be the hardest to secure given its size, the maze of stacks of books, and the numbers of people who frequented it, but he already knew many of the researchers by sight if not name. He would only need to find those he didn't recognize and make sure none of them were only pretending to be researchers, for the most part. Many of the researchers did greet him, asking if Shirayuki had come. He shook his head, saying she would be coming later. He did find a few researchers who were new since the spring, but they were obviously new and not spies or assassins. They were surrounded by stacks of books and looking either very overwhelmed or like they hadn't moved in four or five days. Since he was paying attention, he noticed that a number of researchers also nodded politely to Thayne.

As they left the library finally, Obi asked Thayne about it. He shrugged and said that he'd followed behind Ilena on occasion when she had gone to the library herself when she'd been in Lyrias, so there were likely those who recognized him from those times. Obi asked him if he'd seen anything out of place they needed to be concerned about on the university campus, compared to when he'd been there last, and Thayne said 'no'.

By now it was getting to be near dinner time and the time Ilena would be trying to contact him. Obi took them to the city wall and he sat crouched on it, waiting. He was pleased that the delay was not long, meaning that she was close, probably on the road up to the garrison. He sat quietly when the conversation was done, then turned back to the city. Their work for Zen was completed, but now they had their own business to attend to. They stopped at the garrison rooms to pick up Justinian, who had been waiting for them as usual since he wasn't required for the inspections.

Thayne took them to Ilena's favorite eating establishment. When they arrived, Obi recognized it as one he often took Shirayuki to also. He wasn't surprised, remembering that at his first visit to the Black Cat in Wilant city he had also felt that Mother's Family's places were places he would be willing to take Shirayuki to. Thayne left them there without entering to go to his next duty for Obi. The other three entered and asked for seating. The young woman who came up to seat them immediately recognized Obi and smiled at him. Obi grinned back. He didn't know her, but he didn't need to. He knew she was one of Mother's Daughters and that was sufficient.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot, Father," she said. "What'll it be?"

Since he'd been recognized by Ilena and accepted the position formally at the Family celebration, they were free to talk to him and address him now. Before, when he had been in Lyrias he had only been watched over and hadn't known of it. "Just for the three of us, please. We'd like to have a mostly quiet meal, but if you want to rotate out non-Family, I'd be happy to speak briefly with Family after we're done."

She nodded and seated them at a small table against the wall near the fireplace. She brought them mugs to drink, then a little later their meal. The food there was as the name implied. They had a pot of stew started every morning, rotating through different recipes each day of the week. They were filling and warming, so it was a favorite place for researchers, faculty, and denizens of the city in general, particularly as the weather turned cold. It was a large facility because of this. At the moment it wasn't very full, since it was still considered summer here, but as they ate it began to fill up...with Children of course. The word had gone out he was willing to visit.

When they were done eating and he'd asked for a refill of his mug, he leaned back and looked around. It looked like solid Family as far as he could tell. "Are we secure?" he asked generally and got nods all around, though he looked particularly at the people by the doors.

He picked up his mug and asked Petroi and Justinian to pick up theirs also. The waitress had already wiped his table when she picked up the dishes, so he stood, then sat on the table so he could be seen and could see the room better. The room relaxed just a little more, which was what he was going for. He smiled around at the room. "Thank you for this welcome," he said. "My companions are Eldest Son" Obi indicated Petroi, "and a new Child, Justinian."

All the eyes went back to Petroi. They all knew of him from the communication lines, but had never seen him. They wanted to be able to put the face to the title. Petroi nodded to them, keeping his face pleasantly neutral. Justinian sat as still as he could, but they knew he was nervous because he was holding too tightly to his servant's mask. This was yet another new thing for him, and it wouldn't be the only one this night. They had decided his face needed to be seen behind Obi by the city so he could be protected from the beginning.

"We're here to prepare the city for the arrival of the Regent, as we've said before on the main line, and for the arrival of Mother." He got nods for the Regent, but excited smiles for Mother. "We would appreciate extra vigilance over the next four days and nights on who goes into and out of the city. The entire group will come here tomorrow night. Please let Master and Mistress relax, though if Mother wishes to greet individuals away from the dining table, that is her right. I would like to see their visit in Lyrias be one they may enjoy peaceably, as it is their vacation together after their wedding." Understanding nods went around the room. "Have you made sure the inn is also secure?" he asked.

The area captain stood and introduced himself, as Obi wouldn't know him by face yet, and assured Obi that the inn was secured and all the area around it. The rooms for the Regent's party had been reserved and Family had filled all of the other rooms not already occupied for the next day or two and had reserved those that would be coming available in that time, so that the entirety of the inn would be safe. They had gone above and beyond their requirements and Obi thanked them soberly. It was already an inn run by Family as well, and Ilena had recommended it for its pleasant baths and comfortable beds.

Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian themselves would be staying over this night in the garrison to save the castle coffers a bit of money, since the Regent was paying for all their rooms at the inn for the time they were in Lyrias. For this part of the trip they were given a reprieve. Besides, they wouldn't need the beds that night for long and needed to be at the barracks to welcome Zen and his party when they arrived first in Lyrias, as the garrison inspection was first on the itinerary.

Obi asked the captain to give his report, which he did easily. Obi could see a line forming up outside the Stock Pot of others who were not Family that wanted in to eat. He offered to answer a few questions if there were any. The captain had a few on matters related to the visit and then there were a few fun ones to answer from the Family. He kept his answers friendly but brief, then climbed off the table. Still standing, he thanked them again, finished his mug, and waved to the Children at the door to let them know to let the other patrons in. Petroi had already finished his mug and he set it down on the table also, with the coin to pay for their meal. Justinian carefully stood and fell into place as they walked out. Even if the entirety of the Family had not been able to attend, the word would get out now. This part of their work was done. Now there was only one more place to go.

Again, like in Wilant, Obi went straight to the headquarters of the House in Lyrias, not needing directions. While he hadn't done any night running while standing behind Shirayuki, he had kept tabs on the underworld to make sure she would be safe. Before he had given himself to Zen over five years ago now, when he had run to Wistal to escape the wrath of his brother that had finally reached his chest in the form of the deep scar that had nearly taken his life, he had been here in the north still. He'd been mostly in the main cities of Wilant and Lyrias as they were the most lucrative places for a night runner to find work. The work itself had taken him all over Wilant, of course. He was known at all the desks that took work requests and sold them out, but that meant he was also known at the door of all the Houses, having never attached himself to a House until now. It was telling that the House of the Queen of Night had been the only house he had ever considered as an option, when he considered it at all.

He gave the proper knock at the door. When it was opened by the door guard, he announced them as Obi and companions and they were let in. As was typical, the room was full now that it was night. Most of the House had been out during the day when farming and fishing were at its most lucrative. Only the few night dwellers and a portion of the eyes of the Houses would be out at night unless there were territorial battles to be had. Also typical of underworld Houses, toward the center back of the room was a raised dais that had the heads of the House sitting on it on comfortable cushions. On this dais were three men, like at the House in Wilant, and Thayne.

Obi walked up to the dais, relaxed but on alert as all underworld dwellers were. Petroi followed him a half step behind and to his right. Justinian walked another half step behind Petroi to his left. He was even more nervous in this setting that at the Stock Pot. He had cause to be. As in Wilant, the name of Obi had whispered through the room from one person to another when he had walked in. When he was in front of the dais, he folded his arms and looked at Thayne. Thayne bowed before him, putting his forehead on the surface beneath him. "The House of the Queen welcomes the Queen's Consort," Thayne said. He held it until the Lieutenants obeyed him and also bowed before Obi. When they did, the entire room bowed to him.

"Welcome the Queen's Messenger of Wilant City also," Obi said firmly.

Thayne raised his head, the rest of the room following suit, and said to Petroi, "The House of the Queen in Lyrias welcomes the Messenger of the Queen from Wilant City also." Thayne stood and walked over to the edge of the dais and held out his hand to Petroi. Petroi stepped up on the dais and clasped his wrist briefly, Messenger greeting Messenger. Obi had been surprised when Ilena had called Thayne the Messenger of Lyrias because when Obi had asked Petroi what Thayne was called he'd only said Queen's Guard, Marcus and Henry's title. The two men parted, opening up space between them. Thayne gestured to Obi and Obi stepped up onto the dais to walk between them. They waited until Justinian followed him up onto the dias. When he sat in what was his typical place in Wilant - just off to the side of the three Lieutenants on the right of the dais as it was viewed from the room, both Thayne and Petroi took their usual positions as well, that of sitting behind him to either side in the guard positions. Justinian sat between them, directly behind Obi, as his shadow. In this way they established the order of things in this House quickly and peaceably. Thayne's orders when he had come early was to set again his place in the order of dominance so that the transition would be smooth, as Ilena had ordered.

Thayne required the three Lieutenants to introduce themselves to Obi. By the manner in which they spoke to him, Obi understood Damas to be the face of loyalty of the House to Ilena, Mandor was the face of loyalty of the House to itself, and Zeph was the face of the selfish loyalty of the members to themselves only, who needed both the severity of the Queen and the compassion of Mother. Obi began first with Zeph, knowing that test was the most difficult. The others would accept him without much testing. Ilena had already told them he was hers, so Damas was likely already accepting of his position. Thayne had accepted him already just now, so Mandor also accepted his position, though he would confirm it. It was Zeph who's position Obi needed to know.

Zeph looked back into Obi's eyes with strength and firmness and smiled. Obi was taken back but didn't show it. "Welcome to the House, Mister Obi," Zeph said. "It's about time Missus Ilena won you to us. We've been waiting since before she said she would do it. The competition among the Houses for you was fierce until they all became her House, but your eyes wouldn't see it and your ears were closed to it." Zeph's eyes were laughing at his, which were stunned. "Did you come only because she won you?"

Obi blinked and tipped his head, considering his answer. "Did we not all come because she won us first?" he answered.

Zeph bowed his head. Obi had passed the test. He was barely breathing he was so stunned at the difference between Lyrias and Wilant. He shook his head ruefully, remembered to breathe, and looked at Mandor. Mandor looked back at him impassively. Obi said to him, "But of all the Houses, _this_ House was the only one I did consider, even back then. The House of the Queen has always been noble."

Mandor's eyes were now stunned and Obi's smiled into them. After a moment, Mandor bowed his head to Obi. "Then we're glad you've finally come," he said, having received his confirmation of Obi.

Obi nodded at him, then looked to Damas. "Prepare the city for the arrival of the Queen," he told him. "I'm here to announce her. Call them forth for tomorrow night. She can't run the roofs yet, due to the injury she received from the traitor Marcovik," the eyes of all three Lieutenants darkened at the name for they all knew him as well, "but she will come to view the moon with the House." This was they way they talked in the night upon the roofs when they were quiet rather than running. "When we come again in the spring, we expect her to be sufficiently healed to run."

Damas bowed his head. "Yes, Mister Obi." Because Obi had spoken for Ilena and given her orders to the House, he had proven that he was also loyal to her, thus passing Damas' requirement as well.

Obi leaned back, holding onto his legs to keep himself up. "You also know that I follow after Mistress." They all nodded. He looked back at them sitting upright. "Ilena does also, and answers to the call of Master." They looked at him soberly. "They will also be here in Lyrias. Please remember that I watch over them closely. Neither she nor I will have soft hands where they are concerned." All three Lieutenants bowed to him again, acknowledging his warning.

He stayed long enough to drink a little with them, enough to be polite, but the following day was a work day for all of the Regent's group. He rose and took his three with him, leaving the night House to their usual activities.

-o-o-o-

"Umm...Master Obi," Justinian was tentative again.

"Yes, Justinian," Obi answered as he pulled his shirt off. They had finally arrived at the garrison, and it was already late. They were sharing a two-bed room, and Thayne and Petroi had another just like it next door.

Justinian took the shirt and handed Obi his nightshirt. "Was that really enough? To just be seen and not introduced? Will they really leave me alone?"

Obi, his shirt on already because he was fast, patted Justinian's head. "Yes. It is enough. You were seen with me on the walk to and from, too, so others from the other Houses have put you with me as well." Obi had already removed his boots and now he happily shed his pants. He sat on his bed cross legged to talk while Justinian got himself ready for bed. "Here in Lyrias, Ilena owns all the night Houses, so anyone she claims directly is off limits, like Master and Mistress. We can't claim everyone of course, but we can make it plainly clear who we'll fight to protect."

He noticed Justinian was already putting on better muscle definition from this past two weeks of effort. It helped accentuate his delicate good looks, and Obi looked away until Justinian's night shirt was on. It was a relief he might be able to handle himself in the end. "Naming you is irrelevant. They will only remember your face anyway."

Justinian sighed unhappily, but knew it would be true. He sat on his bed and removed his boots.

"In Wilant City, Ilena only owns the House of the Queen. There it will be even more important for the nightwalkers to see you follow after me. To make the proper statement, we will probably take you with all of us, Ilena included. We would do the same as was done here. Only if you need to move up in the hierarchy of the House would we have to introduce yourself. ...Of course, there, it might almost be safer to not announce you, since you may become a target by those who want to get something out of Ilena." Obi put his chin in his hand, thinking.

"No, I guess I'll take you but not with Ilena. As long as you are mine and not hers, they'll leave you alone. As soon as they think you're hers, you're a prime target. A few might think about taking you from me, now that I've been announced as the Consort to the Second Princess, but that isn't any different from what you are in the daylight." Obi looked at Justinian sharply. The other man was now also sitting cross legged on his bed, facing Obi and listening well. "I realize you'll have to work hard to be what they think you are, if you can even get there, but you should know...they don't think that you're my manservant, but that you're my assassin, set at my back to protect me."

"A-assassin?" Justinian's voice almost squeaked up an octave.

Obi nodded. "You are the right size for it, and a pretty face in the night world who can walk behind a Head of House has earned the right by being very good."

Justinian shook his head. "I haven't…," he said faintly.

"No, not the way they're thinking. You've already proven your worth to me though. Just keep working hard. You'll get where you need to be someday. You won't be challenged anytime soon, or at least you shouldn't be. While the lords and ladies work fast to strike before a solid relationship can be built - they are far too late for that by the way - the night dwellers are naturally cautious. They will wait a long time, watching for weakness. That is why we said to not show any. As long as the face they see appears strong, they will leave well enough alone."

Justinian considered it for a while. "So, if I'm caught alone, I should just appear unafraid and calm?" Obi nodded. "What if that isn't enough?"

"Find out first if they fear the name of the House of the Queen. If they will not leave well enough alone at that, then you may drop my name - that is, the Queen's Consort. If that isn't enough, kill them. If the Queen's name has to be mentioned, they aren't afraid enough." Obi pinned Justinian with his eyes. "And it isn't enough to wound them. If you don't kill them, you weaken the strength of the Queen."

Justinian looked concerned about his abilities. "But, Master Obi…."

Obi raised his hand. "I know. That's why I'm hopeful they will stick to normal behavior and leave you alone for long enough. If not, then wound them enough to disappear, but memorize everything about them. Come to me and tell it all to me and I'll go and kill them. It will removed you from the list as assassin if they are seen and heard alive in between, and they will come up with some other category for you...likely the one you don't want."

Justinian deflated somewhat. Obi knew he knew already what that would be. He'd been thought of as other's plaything and entertainment since he'd been young.

"It will put you back at risk, until I've killed enough of the bastards who come after you that they quit. We had to do that for Mistress, too. Once I'd put down enough kidnappers just because of the color of her hair, they finally left us alone. It helps that my reputation is fairly high. I don't usually have to fight off too many to prove my point."

Justinian hugged himself, letting his nervousness show now that he was relaxed. "So, I have to appear confident and calm as much as possible, call upon the House first, then the Queen's Consort, then kill. Otherwise I end up back where I started until you've protected me enough, the same as Mistress Ilena protected me at the castle."

"You can start protecting yourself anytime you want," Obi shrugged. Justinian jerked his head up and stared at Obi in surprise. "Just don't go about picking fights and killing people just to prove you can. I didn't earn my reputation by being a bully...just by being very good, little by little, and by being friendly with everyone. I'm the same whether I'm being seen as Father or Queen's Consort...or Second Princess's Consort for that matter. Obi is Obi." He tipped his head at Justinian. "You'll understand it eventually."

Justinian looked down for a moment, then looked back up at Obi and nodded. Obi held out his arms in invitation, not sure exactly how Justinian would respond. Justinian looked down, his ears turning pink, then he unwrapped his own arms from around himself and climbed on Obi's bed and into his arms. Obi sighed to himself. Justinian was so feminine. He needed a Father as much as the girls did, but Obi knew it wasn't what Justinian really wanted. What he really wanted he was too afraid to go and get.


	18. Entering Lyrias

**CHAPTER 18 Entering Lyrias**

Obi, Petroi, and Thayne watched from the wall of Lyrias above the garrison gate. Obi had woken early and eaten lightly. There had been other housekeeping things to do, like actually visit the inn and see to its security, moving Justinian and their things at the same time. They still ended up waiting for several hours up on the city wall where the garrison was housed since the group coming from the north wouldn't arrive until late in the day. Obi had kept the Children between the two gates busy passing on to him updates on the progress of the party. They were expecting to see them very soon now, and Obi was looking as far out as he could along the road. Suddenly he stood up on the wall, cursing under his breath. _Sit down, Woman!_ Thayne put his hand to his head and Petroi chuckled.

-o-o-o-

Zen and his group were in sight of the Lyrias city wall, though it was still a distance off. There were still a few dips in the road between so they lost sight of it on occasion, but there weren't many trees here as the city was so high in the mountains. Each time they reached a rise, Ilena scanned the wall and the ground in front of it, but she held her position. About half way between when they had first seen the wall and where it actually was, it seemed she finally lost her patience. She stood on the back of her pony to see the wall more clearly and Marcus and Henry moved in closer to her to make sure of her balance, holding out hands for her. She took them, but not with much thought.

"Can you see Obi?" Zen asked her, just a touch of a smile in his voice. Shirayuki's breath had caught, nervous for her friend and aide.

Ilena shook her head. "Not yet," she answered.

A brief song came their way. _Sit down, Woman!_

"Ah, he can see you, though," Zen said, and now there was a teasing smile in his voice.

Ilena sat and looked closely at the wall, her eyes narrowed. Then she said, "There! He is coming down the wall now." She kept her eyes on him, every nerve centered on the point she was watching. As she watched him run, she knew he'd whistled, though she didn't hear it, because there was the movement of a horse running to come up beside him. Obi leapt and landed on the back of the moving horse, then they were coming together quickly down the road. Ilena's pony danced under her, though she obediently tried to not transmit quite so much excitement.

Zen held her until she settled sufficiently, then he said to her, "Go." As he watched her pony leap ahead as she leaned over its neck until she was laying on it, he smiled and his heart lifted and soared with his falcon in flight, the flying hooves of her horse pounding out the rhythm of her excitement.

Zen wondered what they would do when they both had mounts too small to ride double. He watched the two as they rode at a gallop as fast as they could towards each other. When they didn't slow down as they neared, he raised an eyebrow. Just when it looked like they would have to pass each other to get the mounts slowed, both Obi and Ilena sat up and reached out their closer hands. The horse and pony immediately closed the gap between them. By the time Obi and Ilena were clasping each other's arms, the horse and pony were swinging around each other in a circle, so that the four looked like they were doing a dance.

The swirl closed in until the horse and pony were standing side by side and Ilena and Obi were holding each other. As Obi lifted Ilena's chin to kiss her, Zen shook his head wryly and drew a breath, having been holding his breath at the high speed maneuvers. Shirayuki finally looked up from hiding in his back, also afraid they were going to run headlong into each other. Their wild couple didn't move for a while as they reunited in their way of wild abandon, then they parted and got turned so they were facing Zen. Their mounts pranced and tossed heads as the pair got them started again. Both of them patted their mount's necks, but they also kept hold of each other's hands. Petroi and Thayne followed behind them on their own horses, having caught up to them.

As they moved towards the caravan, Ilena wasn't content with just holding hands and Obi had to rub her head and kiss her again. She pulled on him until he bent down enough so she could rub his head and kiss him back. Their wide grins were visible from quite some distance away. When they got close to the caravan, Zen looked at them sternly, though he was having troubles hiding his own smile. He looked down to hide his face and pointed to the spots to either side of him. "Come here, you two."

They obediently put themselves into place on either side of his horse, going in the same direction, easily directing their mounts. When they were where he had ordered them to be, he placed the reins down in front of him briefly and held out his hands to either side. They moved in slightly. He put his hands on their heads and rubbed them at the same time until Obi purred. When he had rewarded them to his own preferences, he took his hands back and accepted their grins as his reward. Zen could tell Shirayuki was smiling as well, and just as happy to see them because Ilena dropped back a bit to be level with Shirayuki. When Obi did as well, Zen looked over his shoulder and watched as Shirayuki reached out her hand. Rather than allowing her to rub his head, Obi gallantly took her hand and kissed the back of it, making Shirayuki blush lightly. Obi grinned his teasing grin at her as he released her hand.

"Welcome back, Obi," Shirayuki said.

"Thank you, Mistress," Obi said. "It is good to be with you and Master, and Ilena, again."

Zen looked at Ilena on the other side and motioned that she should return to Obi's side. She did so quite happily. Zen looked to Thayne and Petroi and nodded a welcome at them as well. They bowed in return. "Where's Justinian?" Zen asked.

"He's waiting at the inn," Petroi answered calmly. "He had a very exciting night last night, being introduced to the Family and House for the first time, so Obi is letting him have the day off, not that he really needs it."

"How is he coming along?" Zen asked.

"Very well. He still finds all the new things he experiences with us a bit overwhelming, though," Thayne said. Zen could understand that. "It's amazing," Thayne said deprecatingly, shaking his head at Ilena and Obi. "They actually made it."

*Tsk* Marcus shook his head also. "She didn't sleep all night. Even Leah's magic and Rio together didn't work for her."

"Eh? Did you two have to take to her room as well, then?" Thayne asked, a little surprised.

Marcus nodded and Henry scowled just a little. "I wanted to be sure she wasn't going to ride off by herself in the early hours," Henry explained. "As long as we had meetings and things to do, she was fine."

"Master Obi slept lightly, but that was because we kept him busy until after midnight," Petroi said dryly. "As soon as the sky was light, he was up, though."

Marcus laughed. "I finally sang her lullabies until she was calm enough to rest so Henry could sleep. He was about to eat her."

"I like Marcus's voice," Ilena joined in the conversation.

"Thank you, Mother," he responded, grinning at her.

"Master," Obi called to Zen.

Zen turned sparkling eyes to him. He was happy to see them happily together again. Even though they were wild, that was one of the things that made his heart light when he saw them. "Yes, Obi?" he asked.

"The garrison is readied. They will have seen me leave and the Lieutenant General will be waiting for you." Zen nodded.

"Mistress," he called Shirayuki.

Shirayuki, sitting behind Zen and already looking at the two of them, her eyes also happy, answered him with a soft smile. "Yes, Obi?"

"I've been to the pharmacy and Mister Shidan knows you're coming. It look a long time, but the university is prepared also for you and Master to visit." Shirayuki nodded and Obi looked back to Zen. "Master, the Dean has asked that you please stop in to visit him briefly."

"Mmm…," Zen said thoughtfully. "Yes, he has sent me some correspondence. I'll go while Shirayuki is conferencing with Mister Shidan, after I see her to him."

Ilena tightened her grip on Obi's hand, but when he looked at her, she just looked up into his eyes with bright eyes that said nothing other than she was glad to be with him. After a moment's thought, he traded hands holding hers, turning sideways on his horse to face her, and brushed his hand down her hair. She finally relaxed at his calming touch, her eyes closing. Obi considered further, then looked to Zen again. "Master, may we skip the inspection?"

Zen looked at Obi, then at Ilena. She was already almost asleep. He sighed to himself, but nodded to Obi. "Leah can come with me to take notes. Where will we find you?" he asked.

Obi looked around, then said, "Call us from the wall. We'll stay out here."

Zen raised his eyebrow at him, and Shirayuki protested, "Obi!"

Obi grinned at them. "She can sleep as soundly on a horse as in a bed. We'll be in the city for many days. Out here is sufficient. We'll keep our four with us. That's enough." Ilena sleepily nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright," Zen said looking away from them. "Last night went well?"

"Yes," Obi said. "It was a lot easier than last time, anyway. Everything in the city is ready and you'll be able to relax."

"That's good," Zen said. He was looking forward to just being Zen, new husband of Shirayuki, for the next few days after tonight and tomorrow's requirements. He relaxed a little knowing it was less than a day off now.

The entire party went to the gate in the wall to see Zen and Shirayuki were safely delivered to the garrison, then Obi took his group back out to the rocky mountainous area outside the wall and set them to aimlessly wandering, letting the horses have their heads for the most part, but keeping them in sight and sound of the city wall.

-o-o-o-

When they were finally called, a few hours later, Marcus and Henry had to be woken as well. They had taken to a sun-warmed rock to catch up on their sleep with a brief nap. Obi and Ilena had taken another sun-warmed rock not too far away and had also fallen asleep. It was so much easier to sleep when they were together. When the call came, the eldest two Sons woke up the younger two while Obi gently teased Ilena into some light state of awareness, deciding to let her finish waking up on the ride back to the gate.

When Ilena was awake enough he kissed her and she stretched to unkink her back. "It is too bad I slept through such a beautiful scenery," she commented, though she didn't sound too upset by it.

Obi grinned at her. "Well, a nap will surely help you face the rest of the day, particularly since it will be a long one for you."

"Mmn. Are they ready?" she asked him.

Obi nodded. "It went well. Very peaceful, actually, from my side of things. Thayne hasn't said yet how things went for him." Obi looked over at Thayne.

Thayne shrugged at them. "Mostly normal."

Obi didn't know what that really meant, but Ilena nodded, content, so he let it go at that.

"Are you recovered, then?" Zen asked as they rode in through the gate.

"Yes, Master Zen," Ilena said to him with a smile. "Thank you."

Zen gave her a small smile and she dismounted to stand next to Zen and Shirayuki. Ilena walked stiffly for a bit, until she worked out her hip again, having slept in one position that long tightening up the tendon and muscle again. The Tarc horses were released back out into the mountains outside the city wall. The two Clarines horses and pony were sent to the garrison stables to be housed with the others from their party. The carriage and servants had already gone ahead to the inn to unload and the soldier guards would be staying at the garrison.

"How did the inspection go, Master?" Obi asked Zen.

"Well," answered Zen. "It was longer than the others, perhaps since it is a city garrison. Shirayuki could have used your company because of it."

"Ah, sorry, Mistress," he said contritely, but Shirayuki waved her hand.

"I was actually busy putting together the last of my report for Shidan. It was helpful to have the time for it."

Obi glared at Zen briefly. Zen had just been jealous that he wasn't spending the time with his new wife when Obi had been, and was exacting slight payment for Obi asking for Ilena when Zen had needed her.

"Shall we do dinner first?" Ilena asked just as her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment.

The others laughed except Shirayuki who looked at her sympathetically. "For you, eating is a good thing, and being hungry even better."

"I'm good with eating next," Zen said.

"I've reserved tables at the Stock Pot," Obi said to them casually.

Zen nodded and Shirayuki took the lead. Ilena suddenly stuck herself very close to Obi. Zen raised an eyebrow at Obi. Obi grinned a teasing grin, then took his hand out of his pocket. In it was a mikan he had just pierced the skin of with his thumbnail. The Children of the group smiled to themselves and relaxed just a little. Ilena wouldn't go running off for the whole time he still had a section in his hands. Obi slowly peeled it as they walked.

Obi put the peels into his jacket pocket so Ilena could find him again later and began to slowly feed her sections of the mikan. She didn't hurry him, but she was certainly excited. The first half of the mikan was eaten fairly quickly. He was surprised she was so hungry. Normally she would eat the whole thing fairly slowly, savoring it.

"Did you guys not feed her at all today?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"She wouldn't sit still to eat this morning," Henry complained. "I barely got a piece of toast down her, even with Mistress Shirayuki complaining at her."

Obi frowned at Ilena. "Ilena, that isn't good. You need to be eating."

Thayne snorted. "You didn't do any better this morning, Master Obi."

Obi glanced darkly at him, but let it rest as Zen and Shirayuki sent him accusing glances as well. They sighed as if they were parents. Obi let out a laugh, and covered his mouth embarrassed by the sudden reaction. The smiled at him and he grinned back, Ilena opening her mouth for the mikan section that had gone past her face at his sudden motion. He fed it to her, not knowing his face had a tender look on it. The feeling around the group was one of happy contentment to see them once again interacting this way.

-o-o-o-

When they reached the Stock Pot, Marcus and Henry entered first, followed by Petroi and Thayne. Three of them knew faces and could get them seats easily. Because they were a group of twelve, they got two large tables and shoved them together. As they were setting up the tables, Ilena peeled off from the group. Marcus waved Obi to the table to place their order and followed her.

Obi watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked over to another group of people which included three youngsters. When the youngsters caught sight of her headed their way they jumped up and ran to greet her, calling her by name and asking when she had come in.

"You guys sure have grown!" she said as they threw their arms around her.

"Of course! It's been more than a year since you were here! We've missed you."

She rubbed them on the head. "I've missed you, too. I'm glad to be here again to visit."

The children were disappointed. "Just to visit?"

"Yes, I've been called up by the Regent, so I'm working at the castle now."

"Aw, lucky," the oldest said.

Obi was distracted by a familiar voice coming from the other direction. Three people were wending their way through the tables towards them. They were Shirayuki's friends from the pharmacy and the university who had helped her with her various projects. The botanist Yuzuri saw Shirayuki first, of course, and grabbed her in a big hug. The others greeted Obi and Zen, waiting for their turn to greet Shirayuki after the exuberant young woman released her. It seemed as if, to Obi, they hadn't just seen each other a few days before the formal announcement. These were the same three who had come to the castle to visit and celebrate with them at that time.

In the middle of a sentence, Yuzuri looked up past Obi and her eyes went wide. Without apology, she slipped away. To the surprise of those sitting at the table, she headed straight to Ilena, who was still talking to the children. Yuzuri grabbed Ilena and hugged her. "Where have you been? It's so good to see you!"

"Ah, Yuzuri! It's good to see you also. I've been called up by the Regent, so I've been at the castle." Ilena said, smiling brightly at the shorter, curly-haired woman.

"Ah, that's wonderful! I'm sad I didn't get to see you when we were there for the announcement, then. Come meet my friend Shirayuki. She's the new Princess now!"

Ilena was grinning now. "Okay," she allowed herself to be dragged along back to the table.

The others were seated already, but had crammed together and added three more chairs to the table for Shirayuki's friends. They had left two chairs open between Obi and Shirayuki. Ilena sat next to Obi, making Yuzuri sit in the other seat.

"Oh, Ilena, you know Yuzuri?" Shirayuki asked, having just turned to see them when they sat because she'd been talking to her other friends

Ilena smiled, "I think everyone knows Yuzuri. She is so much fun, you know?"

Yuzuri's eyes were big. "Ilena, you already know Shirayuki?"

"Well, yes," Ilena answered airily. "She decided Obi was too lonely being the only one following her so she asked the Regent for someone to stand with him. He called me up to stand next to Obi, so that's where I've been." Shirayuki, Zen and Obi all sighed. Marcus and Thayne smiled. They could see Ilena was teasing Yuzuri for not knowing who she really was. Shirayuki in particular really could not believe Yuzuri didn't see it.

"Ah, but Obi got married, too! Isn't his wife jealous of you standing with him?" Yuzuri's eyes were wide with worry, and her companions nodded, also worried. Zen put his head in his hand. It really was all of them who were this dense.

Obi grinned at Yuzuri. "Yes. She is extremely jealous."

Ilena reached over and grabbed Obi's jacket, pulling him to her, and gave him a big kiss. "And don't you ever forget it Obi Melick," she scolded him.

Obi grinned at Ilena. "I won't, Ilena Polov Wisteria."

The friends were wide-eyed in alarm, crying out "ah… Obi!" until he named her, then they looked at her again, trying to comprehend. She looked back at Yuzuri and shrugged. "Honestly, didn't you listen to my name being read off when they announced us? Izana even can't figure out how brilliant researchers from Lyrias still can't recognize him." She was kind in her tone, though she was scolding.

"What? Izana? King Izana?" Yuzuri was confused as to why the king would also be brought up.

"Yes, he said when he was at the announcement that you still stopped him in the castle to say hello casually - though he doesn't mind that so much as your lack of showing him your intelligence." Shirayuki frowned at Ilena for being so upfront with her friends. Her friends also frowned, though for them it was confusion. "Okay. Here it is in a way you can understand perhaps, so next time he isn't so concerned." Ilena leaned forward on her elbow on the table. "You remember that after the plague scare with the _Olin Maris_ , Miss Haki was called up to Wistal to be Queen, and Lyrias University received a new dean, right?" They nodded. "And Shirayuki and Ryuu had been sent as court pharmacists just before it, thank goodness." They nodded again. "So the king would have known they had come because they came from his castle. Does that make sense?" They looked doubtful, but agreed the logic was alright.

"Because it is right, the king had come here to propose to Miss Haki and to take her back to the castle himself. While he was here he wanted to inspect the Lyrias research facilities. Because he's the king, if he presented himself as the king what would have happened?"

"Ah...worse than when Shirayuki and Ryuu came the beginning of the two years," one of the male friends said.

"Right. So he went to a person he already knew - Shirayuki - and asked her to show him around without telling anyone who he was so he could observe instead of be pestered." They were starting to see the light. "It was a good thing he was here at that time, since the guards would have never closed the gates to the city if he hadn't been here to enforce Shirayuki's word. But that meant he was locked in the city, too, so couldn't take Haki home with him until the plague was discovered and the cure found."

"He'd sent Zen," Ilena pointed to Zen, "to the other garrison to inspect there at the same time, thinking Zen and Shirayuki could meet up after their work was done to have a visit. But since Zen was at the other garrison when Shirayuki closed the gates, he was locked out for the time of the plague. He sent Obi to be with her since he couldn't be, which meant I was locked out with Zen while Obi and Shirayuki were locked in. Having all three of them inside and us two outside was torture for us. I was so glad Ryuu was with them as well. If we had lost the three of them, I would have had to marry Zen for sure, a thing neither of us would have found all that pleasant in the end, I think."

Zen shuddered. He was suddenly even more glad Ryuu was there too and Shirayuki was able to find what she needed with Obi's help. While he'd known nothing about Ilena at the time, if Izana had died in the _Olin Maris_ scare, she would have surely surfaced quickly. He nodded emphatically, in agreement that it was a terrifying time.

"So, anyway," Ilena continued, "the beautiful man you told me about later, was actually King Izana here to inspect the lot of you and pick up his bride. I think it would be smart of you to start calling him by his name when you meet with him in the future so he doesn't keep thinking he needs to send you back to remedial school." The food had arrived and Ilena paused to eat a bite off her plate.

The three friends thought about that for a while as they dug into their meal, then Yuzuri slammed her hand on the table, her eyes wide, scaring them all. "You mean I know the whole royal Wisteria family, by first name?!"

Ilena laughed, "Well, even I don't know the Queen Mother by first name yet. But other than her, yes, you do."

"Well, I'll be a cat's whisker!" Yuzuri grinned widely and she crossed her arms self-satisfied. Ilena looked at Shirayuki and Zen, also self-satisfied that she had finally cleared up the problem with Shirayuki's extra dense friends.

One of the other friends said, "But, Miss Ilena, I still don't see how you got from being Obi's partner to being up on the wall. Is Obi related to Shirayuki?"

After a surprised pause, Ilena and Obi burst out laughing. Zen really couldn't take it and had his head is in his hand again and was shaking it. Shirayuki was looking dismayed. Even Petroi and Henry were struggling to remain composed now, and Shirayuki's four were in awe. When Ilena could talk again, she said, "Let me repeat what was said when we were announced. Zen and Shirayuki walked out together, and Obi and I walked out together. The herald said, 'King Izana and the Wisteria family have accepted Ilena Polov Wisteria as the Second Princess of Clarines and name her sister to Izana and Zen Wisteria. This day she has taken Obi Melick as her Consort.' ...There was a pause at which only the few people who knew me, and I assume you guys because you knew Obi, cheered." They nodded, having recognized Obi at least. "Then the herald said,..."

Yuzuri held her fork up in front of her and said dramatically, " 'Second Prince Zen Wisteria has taken Shirayuki Wisteria to be his princess and has named her First Princess of Clarines'."

"Yes, Yuzuri, that. And since everyone knows Prince Zen, there was lots of cheering." Ilena could see the other friend still wasn't getting it just right, so tried a little harder. "See, the Queen Mother had a younger sister that was married off to the third prince of Selicia. I'm their daughter. I met Obi right after Zen was born because Obi and I share a great-grandfather and we stopped by his house on the way back to Selicia after Zen's birth celebration. I fell in love with him back then. I kept hanging around here because I wanted to see if Obi and Shirayuki were an item. Like he said, I'm pretty jealous. When I was satisfied that she didn't care for him so much as she did for Zen, I decided I needed to step in and let Obi learn about me." The three looked wise, having seen Obi's 'unrequited love' for Shirayuki.

"I managed to talk her into taking me on as his partner so I could get close enough to him to get him to fall in love with me. That put me too close to Zen and he figured out who I was, so I couldn't keep playing any more. Izana scolded me, too, in the end, and they both told Obi to marry me so I wouldn't run away again - not that I'm complaining, since I'm not." She stopped again to see if the three researchers had understood the story this time.

The sat chewing on the story for a while while they chewed absently on their food, then the third researcher's face lit up and he sat up straight and pointed at her. "You're the one that gave that super long kiss to Obi, then, aren't you?" Zen face-palmed and Shirayuki went bright red. Even Obi went a bit pink.

Ilena grinned and nodded, "Yup."

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, "We all cheered even more for that. The royals should do that more often!"

"I agree," Ilena said nodding sagely. "Weddings should always include the bride and groom kissing for the crowd."

"Yeah, I know. Right?" Yuzuri sighed romantically. She paused, looking confused. "Wait, that was _you!? You_ did that super awesome kiss? I would never have had the courage to do that!" She laughed.

They couldn't hold it any more. All six of them laughed until they cried, Obi laughing the hardest. Shirayuki cried more because her poor friends might still just never get it. When they recovered, the second friend said slowly, "...So you're saying that the tall guy we saw on the tower first, the King, is the same beautiful guy who we met in the castle and who came here to visit Shirayuki? They don't look the same…."

"He can't go about wearing the regalia all the time, can he?" Ilena asked. "It's heavy, expensive stuff. Zen doesn't wear it all the time either." They looked at him and nodded. "Royalty still are people you know. They wear clothes and eat and everything just like everyone else. I mean all four of us are sitting in front of you and you just hugged two of us, so we must be real, right?" They stared at her and the rest of them. Ilena gave up and waved her hand. "Never mind. We'll just be your friends. That's better anyway. Forget I said anything. Just, next time you see the beautiful man, call him Izana, okay?"

Yuzuri had a slow grin creeping across her face. "Oh, no. Not now that I get to say I know the royals personally." She grabbed Ilena and Shirayuki each by a hand, holding tightly. "You don't get to get away so easily." She tucked their arms in hers, a happy smile on her face. Ilena reached over with a smile and pet Yuzuri on the head. Shirayuki, watching, joined in, petting Yuzuri also, who laughed in happiness. Shirayuki slowly smiled, relaxing finally.

Ilena turned to Obi and demanded a kiss for a reward. He gave her a long passionate one as payment for the one she had given him on the tower. As it was unexpected, she was blushing by the time he let her up for air. There had been a lot of cat whistles go around the room, too. "Obi, do you realize what you've just done?" she said to him.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. She blushed a little redder and turned away from him, not looking at the others at the table for a while. Yuzuri had a very calculating look about her and the two other friends laughed themselves to tears.

-o-o-o-

When dinner was done and they were out of things to talk about, they rose, paid the tab, and headed for the inn. They collected their keys and drew straws for who would guard for the night and who would bathe. Shirayuki and Zen weren't allowed to participate. With there being four nights and eight guards, they decided Obi and Ilena weren't allowed to participate either and two would sit out each night to guard, with proper rotations so everyone would get their opportunity to guard and to bathe.

When the baths were done, they gathered and talked in small groups for a while. Obi and Ilena made it a point to spend time with Shirayuki and Zen, relaxing casually as they had not been able to do for some time, even on this trip. When Shirayuki began to fall asleep on Zen, Obi and Ilena walked them up to their room, then went and collected their four who were talking on the porch.

Shirayuki's four stopped them just as Obi and Ilena stepped down off the porch. Sam stepped forward as the spokesperson for their group. "Will you tell us where you're going and why?" he asked. "I know you're the Intelligence Department, but it seems to us that there is more going on, and we would like to understand it."

Ilena and Obi looked at each other. "They should know," Ilena said slowly.

Obi nodded after a bit of thought. They continued to look at each other, trying to decide who should say it.

Ilena said thoughtfully, "Can you four climb to the rooftops?"

The four of them folded their arms, not saying.

"Mmm," Ilena nodded. "It just would be a more appropriate place to speak, is all, but it isn't necessary." She took a breath. "As Director of Intelligence, it is necessary for me to have an extensive network of informants. I have two, actually. One we call the day Family, the other we call the night House." Sam got the distinction. "The day Family has been guarding us all day here in Lyrias. The places we have and will eat and even here are run by my people and have also been filled with them so that Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki could be even more safe and watched over. Tonight you will have to watch over them here with those who are in the inn who are allies. After we return, then the night House will also be watching over them. We are going to give them their instructions. We gave the day Family their instructions before we even came, but Obi finalized them yesterday when he was here. He also told the night House we would be coming tonight, but I have to be present to give them the final instructions."

Leon scowled and Brian and Kirk looked suspiciously at her. "Is it necessary to traffic with the night Houses?" Sam asked.

Ilena looked at them compassionately. "Even a king and a regent need assassins on occasion, sadly, though when there is sufficient peace in a country such as Clarines, the need is rare. I'm grateful we live in such a time. However, it is my job to be prepared for any potential need the Regent has in regards to the safety and security of Wilant. Also, if I have informants among the nightwalkers, then I know what's in the hearts and minds of nightwalkers. This is far more important than knowing what is in the minds and hearts of daywalkers, for daywalkers don't hide in the shadows, but speak openly. I would never have been able to take down Marcovik College and his allies if I had only had a day Family network, for they all worked in the darkness. It is a necessary branch of my department." She looked at the four, waiting.

"Are you a danger to Wilant or the Regent?" asked Sam.

Ilena shook her head. "If I were, Master Zen wouldn't have placed me where I stand. He and Obi tested me extensively before that time until they believed it for themselves. Even King Izana tested me before I was allowed this position." She tipped her head. "I understand your concern, for it would also be mine. The person in this position must be absolutely trustworthy to the person who has placed them in it. This is why only Regent Zen is my master and why I have chosen Obi, who also only accepts Master Zen as his master. We will answer to no one else, so cannot be used against him, and we will act against any who act against him."

"What about King Izana?" Sam asked. He was one of King Izana's men so it would matter to him.

"Master Zen is set on serving him always. There will be no conflict for we will always support Master Zen in this thing, even to influencing him if he needs correction back to that path." Ilena shrugged, "Besides, he is also my brother whom I love, the same as Master Zen. I won't act against him regardless. However, we won't answer to him. A person can only serve one master, though they can be allies with others, the same as you are allied to Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki, but serve King Izana." She waited patiently while they considered what she had said.

Sam paused but needed to say a thing. "It does not sit well with us that you will traffic with thieves and cutthroats."

Ilena looked at them compassionately again. "No. It wouldn't, and perhaps it even shouldn't. All four of you are noble, and of the light, and therefore perfect for Mistress Shirayuki. We are both of the light and the dark and walk in both equally so that we may show to Master Zen all that he needs to see to best rule and to best understand what it is that he rules over." Ilena shook her head. "It may not be possible for you to comprehend. Even if it is possible to comprehend, it may not be possible for you to ever find it acceptable. However, if at all possible, please turn a blind eye to it so that we may be for Master Zen what he needs us to be. We won't bring ruin to him or the country, but are set to prevent it."

Ilena paused and added one more thing. "The Regent is answerable to his decisions. If you are still unsure, it is your right to call him out and ask him this thing for yourselves, so you may judge his decision directly." When they shifted uncomfortably, she said, "He will speak with you honestly and not hold it against you." Obi nodded his agreement.

Sam looked at the others and they nodded. "We would hear him before we let you go willingly," he said to Ilena.

Ilena looked towards the inn, then listened and turned again to the four. "He is coming."

The others looked at her confused. "You've done that before. What are you doing when you do that?"

Since they had a bit of time, Ilena answered it briefly. "I've created a language that cannot be heard by normal ears, but which travels long distances. All of my day Family are trained to hear it. We pass on information quickly this way. Both Kiki and Mitsuhide have learned it so that they may be more effective in fighting the war against the Lord of Tarc in the lands of Kiki's father. Master Zen has chosen to learn is as well."

As they were trying to understand, and perhaps even believe, what she'd said, Zen came out of the inn. "What is it?" he asked soberly when he saw the two groups arrayed against each other, though it looked like they were still peaceable for the moment.

"Master Zen, they are of the light: honorable and noble. Thus they have seen the dark half we contain and have questioned it - rightly so. However, they need to hear it answered from your own mouth so they may have understanding." Ilena said formally.

Zen nodded and looked to the four who followed Shirayuki. Because she had chosen them, this would be a thing they wouldn't know of yet. "I've tested both Obi and Ilena from the beginning and I have given my life into their hands, and the life of Shirayuki, for I set them at her back at the beginning as well. From my own experience I know that betrayal is always waiting for me at every turn, but in these two I find no hint of it, only full loyalty, beyond that which is given to most rulers by men. I am content to let them do what they will do, knowing it will only be for my support." He looked at the four men searchingly. "It would be good for you to be able to chose to trust them, so that there may continue to be strength among all those who support myself and Shirayuki. I would rather release you freely than have division."

Sam, and the others, considered Zen's words, then Sam had one more question. "What did you do with the assassins?" He was asking about the assassins that had infiltrated the castle when King Izana had opened the door to them when he asked Zen to allow him to take out a particularly nasty house in Wilant castle. Sam had protected Shirayuki particularly at the final dinner they had when Zen was testing her candidacy for princess.

Zen answered him, "I gave them to Ilena and Obi."

"And what did you do with them?" Sam asked the pair.

"Allowed them to let all of Wilant city know that they had been hired to enter the castle, had entered the castle, been captured, and been set free. Then we killed them, leaving the bodies public, letting every nightwalker in the city know that they would also receive the same response if they should attempt to enter the castle again," Ilena answered candidly.

The three younger men were taken aback. Sam asked Zen, "And did you know this is what they were going to do?"

Zen nodded. "I required it," he said, "else I couldn't have protected Shirayuki sufficiently, nor even myself."

The four men were sober. "Do you have the strength sufficient to protect Regent Zen and Princess Shirayuki from the darkness?" Sam asked Ilena.

Ilena nodded slowly and soberly. "I am the strongest of the nightwalkers, Sam," she said. "It is necessary that I be so that I may have the strength to protect them." She turned her head slightly towards Obi, "The only one stronger and swifter is Obi. I wouldn't accept anything less standing next to me."

Sam's sword was out but Ilena's knife was at his throat faster, she already within his guard, and Obi's hand was on Sam's sword hand, pinching the nerves to make the sword fall before he could do any more than have it just clear of the sheath. Neither Obi nor Ilena had any anger or malice in their eyes. They understood it was a test. Still, for a moment the air was electric and the look in their eyes did say they would kill in the next move if they thought it necessary.

Sam relaxed and held his free hand out from his side. Ilena backed up first, knowing Obi wanted her out of harm's reach, but not taking her eyes from Sam's. When Ilena was far enough away, Obi released Sam's hand and also backed up. Sam kept both hands where they could see them. "It is sufficient," he said when they were back in their places. They both nodded and he slowly reached down and picked up his sword again. He placed the sword back into its sheath, knowing they were still looking at him with eyes that judged even the slightest breath and movement. It was just as telling that Zen didn't scold any of them.

"Go inside," Ilena said to them. "You have a duty of protection tonight. We'll return in a few hours. Then we may all rest peaceably, if you four will promise you are done and will trust us from this time on."

Sam looked her in the eye and nodded. She continued to look into his steady gaze until she believed him. Then she looked at Leon. He gulped and looked her in the eyes, not ever having really seen the eyes of a true predator until now. He quickly considered it, then resolutely nodded. Ilena could tell he didn't really know what he was promising, but it was sufficient given his level of understanding. She held his eyes until she was sure he would remember it.

Kirk was next. He looked at her, a slight challenge in his eyes. "Kirk," she said warningly. "I will spar with you later. Choose tonight to trust or not trust." Kirk took a breath, blinking himself back to the issue at hand. When he was ready, he looked her in the eye and also nodded soberly. She looked at him a while longer, then moved to Brian.

Brian was looking at her with strength in his eyes. Ilena's mouth quirked up. "Obi," she said softly and smoothly, "Brian is the material of a Lieutenant."

"Hoh?" Obi said just as softly his eyes going to Brian as well, a spark in them.

Zen stepped forward a step. "Not tonight," he said, bringing his two back again, reining in Brian as well.

Obi and Ilena's eyes backed down and they relaxed slightly. Brian pulled himself back in, then bowed to Zen. He looked back to Ilena and nodded. After a pause, Ilena nodded back at him. It was a truce in this case. They would revisit it again at a later time. The six who still had a thing to do moved to the side and the four plus a relieved Zen went back into the inn.

The House in Lyrias welcomed Ilena calmly and she bantered with the Lieutenants a bit before passing on her orders for protection for the Regent and Princess for the time they would be present. She also gave them charge over keeping the spies of the Lord of Tarc out of Lyrias again, telling them that starting soon they would have the help of Selicia. They were also to help the day Children as needed to combat the spies that were infiltrating the lands in the west part of Wilant until the war was completed.

Between them all, they explained the need for people to help protect Wilant in the northeast and asked for volunteers to go and help, explaining it was a paid position, if they performed well enough, but they were to behave properly. Privately, Ilena also told the Lieutenants they would be needed specifically and gave them their orders for leading the House at the border and gave them the date by which they needed to be at the Northeast Garrison. They were somewhat relieved to learn they had time to settle the city to their absence before they went. They promised to follow the orders of Mitsuhide and Kiki until Obi and Ilena arrived and see to keeping the House who went to assist under control.

After just enjoying their company for a while once the business was done, the Lieutenants handed Ilena the excess profits of the take for the past year. That surprised Obi slightly until he remembered Ilena had said it was also business. She took it as her due, nodding soberly. She gave it to Henry for safekeeping for the time being, but surreptitiously it ended up in Obi's jacket eventually, having been passed around a few times. Even Ilena didn't trust completely the thieves in her own House. That was good, in Obi's eyes. He made sure it ended up back with her by the time they were leaving the House and headed back to the inn. He wanted to be able to protect her without worrying about the rather full bag being an impediment to him. If he was protecting both of them at the same time, that would be simpler.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, the group walked to the University, going through the library to get to the pharmacy. As they walked through the library to find head pharmacist Shidan, there were a fair number of cat whistles and calling out to Ilena and Obi of congratulations. Zen, Shirayuki, and Obi all looked at Ilena curiously, though they figured it might be from the kiss or Yuzuri. She kept her tongue, blushing pink again as they walked.

They finally reached the main pharmacy and the assistant Izuru called for Shidan. He poked his head around one of the many cabinets, saw who it was, and smiled. "Hey, Shirayuki! Prince Zen!" He walked over to them and a bigger smile came on his face as he looked at Ilena and Obi. "So...I hear you've finally gotten hitched Ilena. I'd have to say you're probably the last person this place would have expected to see it happen to." He looked over at Obi. "Except Obi, and certainly not to him. You spent a lot of time avoiding these two. ...Or is that why you did get him? You didn't want him to know just how much you liked him?"

Ilena blushed and put her hand to her temple. "Shidan. That really is enough. You wouldn't have me since you're going to wait here for the rest of your life instead of knocking sense into that woman, so I took the one Zen told me to take." She looked up at him. "Though I can see Yuzuri had to come tell you the story as soon as she left us. I wonder if she told the real one or threw in half her made up stuff again."

Shidan looked at her, still smiling, then looked at Obi. "So what was it really?"

Obi sighed. "Ilena came and knocked some sense into me and I said yes."

Shidan looked surprised. "That really works?"

Obi shrugged. "It did in my case."

"Ilena," Zen called to her. His arms were crossed. "Just how much time _did_ you spend here at Lyrias?"

Ilena shrugged. Shidan laughed. "Enough to become a fully qualified researcher of about four subjects - linguistics: written and spoken, pharmacy, and surgery. That's why no one can really believe it. She was married to her research, when she was here, just like any other good researcher."

Zen's eyes narrowed and so did Obi's. "Ilena…." She wouldn't look at them. "You said you weren't allowed to leave the side of the Earl."

"Well," she said defensively, "I already explained it to Obi... _which_ earl I was with wasn't necessarily the same one all the time. Remember the third earl, the one you found here in Lyrias?"

"Yes," Zen's eyes were still narrow.

Ilena shifted nervously. "He was a researcher here. Whenever he wanted to come up out of his lab to do research, Marcovik had to send me here. That was his payment for the jobs he did for Marcovik. It was pretty boring, so I kept myself occupied." Zen and Obi snorted. They knew what she had been doing with those specific research fields.

"Okay," Zen said. "That make sense, but why didn't you tell me you had diplomas in those fields from the beginning."

Ilena rolled her eyes away from looking at him again and Shidan laughed. He patted Ilena on the head. "She works very hard, Prince Zen," he said, "but she never did let the Dean give her the diplomas."

Zen looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"

Shidan shrugged. Zen looked at Ilena again and this time she hid behind Shidan, hiding her face in her hands. They just caught sight briefly that her face was bright red. "I think you should ask the Dean that, perhaps, Prince Zen," Shidan suggested gently.

"I think I will," he said sourly.

"It's good to see you again Shirayuki. How are things at the castle?" Shidan moved the conversation away from Ilena to give her time to recover.

Shirayuki smiled. "Much better now that Zen and I are married. I had to step away from the pharmacy to do that, though, so it's been nice to be able to get back to it on this trip."

"And how are the _Olin Maris_ plants doing?" Shidan had actually been the first to find them and want them used to beautify Wilant, so in this research they were partners.

Shirayuki handed him the copy of her report she'd put together for him. "Here are the results for this fall. It seems to be doing well enough. There was some spread of the plants, but minor because we are only at the one year mark from planting. I'm looking forward to the spring to see how they do into the next year."

Shidan had taken the report and was reading the summary at the beginning already. Obi sidled around Shidan slowly, trying to head for Ilena surreptitiously. She was slowly shifting away from him. Obi looked at Zen, his eyes asking for help and Zen nodded. Zen headed around the other side of Shidan and Ilena froze, trapped between them. Shidan finished reading the summary and looked up. His face went a bit surprised. Ilena was pressed up against his back, shivering, her hands still over her face. He looked over his shoulder at her, then his face went soft and he said. "Really, Ilena. It will be alright." She shook her head, not moving her hands.

Obi and Zen looked at each other, tensed, and lept, Zen slightly before Obi. That sent Ilena towards Obi who caught her and held her. She buried her head in his chest and he put his hand on the back of her head and smiled. Zen sighed. Ilena was going to be obstinate about it. "You don't have to say it, Ilena," Zen promised.

"Master isn't angry, Ilena," Obi said to her. "He is just curious. You are still full of surprises, you know." Zen nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "See, even he said it," Obi encouraged her. She stayed put and Zen finally turned away from her, content she was with Obi.

Shidan looked at Zen. "I would like to spend about an hour or two in deep research discussion with Shirayuki. I'm not sure that would be to your tastes so much. Perhaps you could come back? We'll need interrupting I'm sure."

Zen hesitated and Shirayuki nodded. "It will be worse than the time I tried to sit in your meeting with the first garrison captain."

Zen smiled. "Then, I'll find things to occupy me."

Shirayuki walked to him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Zen. We'll see you in a while." He nodded and she and Shidan walked to the office to sit in deep discussion. Shidan glanced back at Ilena softly as he went.

Obi wondered if he was supposed to be feeling jealous. He looked back to Zen. Zen motioned to him that he was to take care of Ilena and said to stay around where he could find him. Obi nodded, and Zen left, taking Brian and Kirk with him and leaving Sam and Leon for Shirayuki. Obi looked at their four. Thayne, Marcus and Henry were looking elsewhere. Petroi shrugged at him. Obi sighed. He knew the other three had been here in Lyrias with her, particularly during the two plus years that Shirayuki and Ryuu had been here, and himself as well, as he was protecting Shirayuki then.

Obi scanned his memory, but couldn't remember seeing Ilena. It was indeed as if she had been avoiding them, if it was as Shidan and Yuzuri, and all the noise from the library had seemed to say and they all knew her. He would pressure the three to tell him, but they probably wouldn't with Ilena present, the same as Zen had gone to talk to the dean without them present.


	19. Lyrias University

**CHAPTER 19 Lyrias University**

Ilena did seem to be calming now that it was quiet and Zen was gone. Obi brushed her hair back. "Was there somewhere here that you wanted to show me, too?" he asked her lightly. She'd said before that there were places in Lyrias she wanted to show him. She finally took her hands off her face, holding onto his jacket with her right hand, her left just lightly resting on his shoulder. She nodded into his chest. "Well, then, I'd like to see it," he said. She took a deep breath, then another, until she had worked her courage back up. It occurred to Obi that this was another Ilena he hadn't seen before - an embarrassed and very shy Ilena. He wondered what face she had really shown to the researchers here.

When she finally pushed off from him and stood on her own again, still not quite able to look him in the eye, he rewarded her by placing the back of his hand against her opposite cheek. She turned to hide her eyes in it as she did when she was sad or needed to hide, but she didn't hold it too long. That was good. She was able to look into his eyes again after that and he smiled kindly at her, allowing her to look into his eyes until she had the strength to continue. She took another big breath, then nodded. He looked at her a moment longer to see if he believed her, then nodded back. He offered her his arm and she took it. He put his hand on top of her hand. "You know, you are welcome to be the Ilena of Lyrias for a while. I'll follow your lead as we usually do."

She blushed again. "I don't think I can be, Obi," she said.

"Mmm...is it because you were avoiding me before?" Her blush went deeper, but he held onto her, pressing on her hand in encouragement as he walked her out of the pharmacy.

"Ah...yes, I suppose so."

"Well, if it would be easier, we can start with it being just you again. I'll watch from a distance and learn what it was you were, and then I can fit myself to it." They stopped just outside the entrance to the library where they were out of the way and couldn't be seen by the people in the room. Ilena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to settle into her role for that space, Obi could feel it.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she didn't look a whole lot different from her normal self. "Give me a minute or two before you come in so people don't notice we're together?" He nodded. She looked to Henry and Marcus. Obi could feel her waver ever so slightly and he pressed her hand again to strengthen her. She smiled her bright smile at the Twins. "Shall we go then?" she asked them and they grinned back. She released Obi's arm and walked into the library with purpose. Thayne smiled at her back, then looked at Obi.

Obi noticed but he wanted to see the reactions of the people in the room at her entrance. At first they didn't see her, but then, after she had walked several strides in, she was called to and a number of researchers turned to her. She had to deal with the news of her and Obi being an issue but she used her usual excellent court game skills to deflect and dodge the issue, then was able to settle into her role. Obi leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded, watching her, a small smile playing on his mouth. Petroi walked around him to lean against the near wall, also watching. It was a first for him, too, since he'd been stuck in Wilant city.

Thayne moved up behind Obi, leaning his arm over his head against the doorframe Obi was leaning on and watching over Obi's shoulder. "Do you want to discover it yourself, or shall I tell you?" Thayne asked very quietly when she was just far enough away.

"I'll watch first," Obi said.

"Okay," Thayne said, not really caring one way or the other himself.

Apparently, Ilena knew everyone in the room and they all knew her. It was like watching Yuzuri, actually, Obi decided. In similar fashion, they were openly friendly and somewhat airheaded when in typical conversation, but when Ilena talked to another researcher, she quickly led the conversation to what their research was and how it was going. Obi was rather amazed she remembered where they had been a year ago in their research. She followed along seriously in whatever topic they were talking on and was very good at directing their conversations.

Obi knew from previous experience that when the researchers got onto their topics, they could go for hours. Ilena let them give her the summary. If they had a problem they were stuck on, she let them tell it to her and then tried to give them a push in a direction that might help them think about it differently. That wasn't too different from how she liked to push people in relationships forward also. When they began to ramble, she gently closed them down and let them return to their research and moved on to the next person in the room.

As she slowly moved through the room, Obi began to follow after her, keeping himself out of the view of the researchers, moving as if in a crowded market following his target. The other two did the same. She was starting to look for specific people, he noticed, and head for them when she saw them. Obi also knew that the researchers tended to camp out in the same places all the time, so she was looking for those who she expected to see in certain places. Some she got the research update from, others, when she couldn't find them, she would ask the people in the same area where they were. Most of the time they were in their labs, but on a few they had been called up or had finished their research. The ones that were called up, she looked disappointed, but the ones who were finished, her eyes lit up.

After the second researcher who was done with his research was told to her, she started to look at the library stacks. She found one that she went into and looked through the books of published research. She didn't find what she was looking that time, but the second one she did. She pulled out a bound book triumphantly, then whistled softly and Henry showed up. She handed him the book and he promptly sat down and started reading it while she walked off and found another researcher to talk to.

Obi watched Henry curiously. He read rather quickly until he got towards the end, then he slowed down and seemed to read seriously the last third or less of the paper. When he was done, he closed the book and tapped the cover a few times as if thinking about what he had read. Ilena casually walked back and leaned against the stack lightly. Henry began talking quietly to her. Obi listened carefully. Henry was giving a full report of the last part of the book, that is - a word for word recitation back of everything he had read. When he was done, he stood and put the book back and Ilena stayed still, absorbing everything she'd heard. When she nodded, Henry faded out into the library again and Ilena moved along.

She glanced at Obi, wanting to know timing. He shrugged. Zen hadn't come back as far as he knew and there was still time. She nodded, then looked around the room and towards the upper level. _Marcus did you find Flandras?_ she asked in their whispered code.

 _He's in the lab, and they say he hasn't come out for several months._

Ilena frowned. _Henry, go see if you can call him out for me. If I have to I'll go there_.

 _Yes, Mother_. Ilena looked around again, then signaled to Obi that if he was going to join her, now would be the time to start trying. He prepared himself. She walked to another researcher to begin talking to him also. It seemed this one was one she didn't know yet, for she had him start at the beginning of his research and give her the details of what and why he was researching it. As Obi got closer, he saw her eyes catch light at something the researcher said. She asked a probing question and Obi could see it light the researcher. He smiled as they went into full research topic ball tossing and animated discussion. He knew what to do in this kind of situation from following Mistress and Ryuu.

He moved slowly until he was close enough to be considered in the conversation. He'd been following it already and when there was just the right pause, he asked a probing question of his own. They turned and looked at him just the same as any two researchers in the middle of a discussion. The researcher frowned in concentration and answered Obi's question. Obi nodded when the question had been answered and asked a follow-on question. As the researcher answered it, he glanced at Ilena. She gave him a bright smile. Then she asked another follow-on question.

By the time they had pumped him for everything he had to offer at the moment, Marcus was standing with Petroi and Thayne, a look of pleased amazement on his face, matching Thayne's. Obi raised his eyebrow at them, since he could see them. Marcus pointed with his head and Obi looked over. Henry was leaning on another shelf watching them also, with a grin. Obi grinned too, then looked at Ilena. "Ah, this has been a wonderful discussion, and your research is very interesting, but we need to get moving. I hope your research continues to go well," he told the researcher. The researcher took no offense and thanked him, quickly going back to his books as Obi turned and walked towards Henry.

Ilena followed him, clasping her hands behind her back and going back to Yuzuri mode to talk to him about how interesting that person's research was. Obi could tell she was serious and listened to her carefully, but he kept his eye on Henry. Henry had started to flit from place to place in the room, so Obi kept their path generally following after him while he talked with Ilena. He knew the other three were following them, but he stole a look back to see how. They were keeping to the same method of shadowing them. That satisfied him. Henry flitted out the door of the library into the wing the labs began in. Obi and Ilena continued to talk as any two wandering researchers would headed to that area until they were out of the library and in the hall and had caught up to Henry.

"Mister Flandras says he'll see you, but he's still distracted."

Ilena nodded, happy with that. She continued to talk animatedly with Obi as Henry led the way, now talking about Flandras's research. As she talked, Obi could see why she was interested in it. It was actually pretty important to Clarines as a whole. Before they could get too far from the pharmacy, he sent Marcus back to wait for Zen to come, telling Marcus to bring Zen if they weren't back when he got there. When they arrived at Flandras's lab, Obi wondered what she would do. Most researchers were very particular about if they let people in or not, and who, and could be very testy when interrupted - if they would even hear someone at the door as they could get so wrapped up in their work.

Ilena knocked once, called out his name and her own, then entered.

Obi raised an eye at Henry. _Does she do that for all of them?_

 _Yup_. Henry grinned at him.

Obi leaned on the door frame and looked in. The lab was covered in papers and books. From the looks of it Flandras was at the tail end of wrapping up the research and writing it. Ilena looked very pleased. She hunted through the room until she found him crouched on the floor on the other side of a central table. She looked over his shoulder, scanning his work. "Go back to where you set the variable to the third set and tell me what happened as a result," she said calmly, with her teacher's voice. Flandras paused, his pen in the air, then answered the question. "And what did you change as a result of that?" she asked as if examining him.

Actually, as they continued, Obi realized that was exactly what she was doing - giving him an oral examination to see what the year she had missed had accomplished for Flandras. "And what was your conclusion?" she finally asked him.

Flandras's brow furrowed. "It's conflicting. I have two outliers I can't account for."

"Show me the diagram," she ordered him.

He pulled out a paper that was near to him already. "See, it is here," he pointed.

Ilena frowned. She pointed at one of them. "You told me this one was the opposite pairing than what you've listed here.

Flandras looked at that data point with new eyes, then rifled through his research papers until he found the original data. "Ah, ha! That is it." He ran back to his diagram and erased that data point and redrew it. Now it fit with all of this other data.

"Tell me about the other one," Ilena said. "Where is your original data?" Flandras didn't have to hunt this time. It was the papers he had been agonizing over. "Walk me through it," Ilena said to him. Flandras took a deep breath and began.

Zen walked up behind Obi and Obi put his finger to his mouth. Zen observed with Obi as Ilena listened carefully. Occasionally she would ask for a simple clarification. Then he said something that made her stop him. She asked him to carefully explain what he'd just said. She rubbed her chin, pinching her lip, then she looked down at him, her eyes bright. She asked one question and the light came on in his eyes. He answered it queryingly, and she nodded. He pulled a blank piece of paper over and scribbled some calculations on it. He looked at it with triumph, then ran another page of calculations. When he was done, he gave Ilena a large grin, then erased the last irritating data point and drew in a different one that matched his other data. He breathed a large sigh of relief, relaxing, then he really looked at her. "Miss Ilena!? When did you get back?"

"We are just here for a brief visit. I've been called up to Wilant castle about four months ago."

"Well you came at just the right time. I've been trying to figure these two out for the last month and was about to jump the wall." It was a term for committing suicide when the data wouldn't go right and the years of research were a complete waste.

"Well, that would have been a great waste." Ilena said sadly. "I'm glad I was able to come now as well. Will you send me a copy of the paper when it's done? You can send it to my name at Wilant Castle and I'll get it."

"For you, anything, Miss Ilena." Flandras grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for saving me."

Ilena smiled back at him. "I'm happy I could be of help."

"But, I've missed you, Miss Ilena. It would have helped me to have had you five months ago, you know."

"I'm very sorry, but my other duties kept me very busy for a time."

"Here in Lyrias?" he asked her.

"No, away from the city," she answered, "or I would have been here to help you." She looked over to the door and smiled at Obi and Zen. Flandras looked over as well. He stood suddenly, surprised to see them.

Obi raised his hand. "Obi. Pharmacy." It was a common introduction in the research halls.

"Ah, Flandras, military strategy and statistics." Zen's eyebrows both raised. Ilena smiled bigger. "Ilena was my best research assistant when she was able to help. I've really missed her being here, but to have her at least for the end has helped immensely." He looked at her. "I'd already planned on putting your name on it, too, but now I really will. Thank you again." Ilena shook her head, but it looked like she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Flandras," she got his attention and motioned to Zen, "the other one is Regent Zen, whom you've been wanting to meet." Obi stepped into the room, carefully because of all the books and papers, and got out of the way. Flandras wove through the room to go to Zen.

He stuck out his hand and Zen, rather nonplussed, took it. "It is an honor to meet you, Regent Zen. Did you know you are the second best strategist at such a young age to live in Clarines? The first one was about ninety-five years ago and is one of your distant relatives. Though, it is true that all Wisterias are very good, and your brother had you beat until about five years ago." He frowned, then looked at Ilena. "Actually, Ilena is in the running, too. She's the only one here who can keep up with me." He looked back at Zen. "The only reason I don't count is that I'm a number cruncher instead of a people pusher."

Zen looked at him very closely. "What is the topic of the research you are finishing?" Flandras named it. Zen paused briefly, looking at him closely. "Bring your paper in person. Consider yourself called up, but I'll give you the time to finish writing it up, get your credentials, and clean the lab."

Flandras was in shock. Ilena walked up to him, put her hand on his arm, and said, in her cheerful Lyrias self, "Isn't that wonderful, Flandras? You're going to get your dream!"

Flandras looked at her, still stunned. "Yes, it is. But...what about you?"

She smiled at him. "I told you, I've already been called up. I'll be there to welcome you when you come." Obi was sure he was about to kiss her but she dodged with true Yuzuri flair, turning back to Zen and also shaking his hand. "Thank you, Regent Zen. Flandras has been working very hard for the last four years. I think you will really find his paper very interesting reading when he brings it."

Obi was surprised to see Zen look at her softly. "I look forward to it, Ilena. I have a thing I need to discuss with you, if you're free now."

"Ah, I think so, Regent Zen," she said cautiously, not sure she wanted to, still not trusting him from before, Obi could tell.

Obi reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her in front of Flandras on purpose. "Ilena, Master has called for you," he reprimanded her slightly.

She sighed, and dropped her head obediently. "Yes, Obi." She took his hand and looked back at Flandras. "Good luck with the write up, Flandras. I look forward to the final result." She smiled at him, perhaps just a little sadly for a Yuzuri, and allowed herself to be led out by Zen.

Obi looked back at Flandras. He was looking a little lost. "She'll welcome you in Wilant," Obi told him, "but she isn't a researcher any more, I'm afraid, as much as she wants to be still."

Flandras looked at him a moment, a serious look on his face. "What is she, Mister Obi?" he asked.

Obi smiled a small smile. "She's a Wisteria, Flandras, and they've claimed her back."

The researcher sighed. "That would make her data point fit. I assume you aren't really a researcher, then?"

Obi shrugged. "I've been following them around for more than four years now, but it's more of a hobby, I suppose.

Flandras looked at him a little more sharply. "Then how are you good for her, Mister Obi?"

Obi smiled. "I'm what's kept her alive and going since she was five, Flandras. I plan on continuing to do that for the rest of her life."

"Her guard?"

Obi shook his head. "Her Consort." Flandras dropped his shoulders. "Given how much help she has been to you, I will say I am sorry, but I won't do anything else for you," Obi said. "I'm as jealous as she is." Flandras nodded unhappily. Obi closed the door quietly behind him, then went to catch up to Zen and Ilena.

Ilena looked at him unhappily also. "This might not have been the time to say such things, Obi. He needs to finish."

Obi shrugged. "Sorry. It's better now than after he comes to Wilant hoping to find a warm bed and companion only to be shattered there. Here and now he has his research paper to lose himself in until it can become only a slightly painful memory. His dream of working for Master will still drag him to Wilant."

Ilena sighed. "You know your researchers well, Obi. It is almost cruel."

"It was cruel of you to lead him on. How many of them did you do that to?"

She looked at him a little angrily, her lips thinning. "Only he decided to latch on to me that way. I would have preferred to have kept it strictly to research because, I too, knew it wasn't going to go anywhere." she sighed impatiently. "Honestly, he's in love with Wisterias and strategists in general, as you could perhaps tell by how he immediately could quote his statistics about Master Zen. He will settle once he fully understands his new data point that is Ilena Wisteria, and I will become one of the stars in his sky instead of the light he saw standing next to him." She had tears of anger in her eyes now and she turned sharply away from Obi.

Zen looked at Obi sternly. Obi sighed to himself and calmed down. He reached for Ilena and gently ran a finger down the back of her arm. "I'm sorry, Ilena," he said softly. "He's one of your treasures, isn't he?" She was still, then she nodded once. He took her arm and tugged on her. When she finally relented, he pulled him to her and held her. "He was serious, wasn't he?"

She nodded again against his chest. "I think he knew the one data point was a simple answer, so he was leaving it for last. If I hadn't come now...that last one would have killed him before he could rise to his own position."

Obi held her and kissed the top of her head. "Well, you have come and he can stay alive for you now." He continued to hold her until she recovered. Zen waited patiently.

When she was ready to move, Zen turned and led them to the observation room. This was a room at the opposite end of the hall from the pharmacy room, and was large like the pharmacy room as well. As a matter of fact they were identical rooms. The building that housed the research labs had large towers on either end with glass dome roofs at the top of them. The pharmacy was on the library end, where the library building was set at a right angle to the laboratory building and the door connecting them had been covered over to join them together so during the long cold snowy winters the researchers didn't have to go out into the bitter cold.

At the other end of that hallway from the pharmacy, with its tall stacks of drawers and shelves, was the observation room. It had been left open so that people could sit around the room and look up through the glass dome above. The floor was carpeted with a round rug that covered most of the floor and was in a celestial design of stars, the moon in all its phases, and the sun in yellows and whites on a dark blue background. The walls were decorated with fancy lamps and natural paintings. Often formal luncheons, receptions, and occasionally the defense of a research paper were held in the room. Sometimes, if young researchers actually managed to get away from their research long enough to think of falling in love, they would come to this room at night for romantic trysts.

When Zen led them to this room, it was empty, but Kirk was standing outside the door, so it was likely he had cleared it on purpose. Brian, who had been with Zen, joined his partner as the other four guards entered and took up places inside of the door along the wall. Ilena squeezed Obi's hand as she looked around the room, her eyes looking into the past. Zen turned to her and folded his arms again, looking at her mildly. Obi could see she was still not able to meet Zen's gaze. He pressed her hand in his, then pulled on her with it to put her closer to Zen, though he held still. She reluctantly let go of his hand and moved to stand in front of Zen. Her hands clenched closed in front of her and she took a breath, then lifted her eyes slowly to look at Zen.

He kept his look mild until she had calmed enough to listen to his words. "Ilena," he called to her gently. "The Dean says that there is only one thing that has kept you from receiving your credentials. ...Why will you not write?"

Ilena trembled slightly "I do write, some." Obi nodded. He had seen it in the Lower office at her desk.

Zen shook his head. "The reports are not in your hand. Only the short messages, and you've only been taking notes in the Department secret code. Why?"

Obi was confused. He'd seen her write reports before. "It is not really the writing, Master Zen," Ilena said quietly. Obi could see she was forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "It comes out in it though, so I have Leah rewrite them or they wouldn't be readable."

"The Dean says that he doesn't understand why you studied linguistics first if you will not write, other than to say that you're the only one who was able to translate Ryuu's written language and that in itself is a paper he wants to see."

Ilena finally did look down. "His is the only written language I can read, Master Zen." She looked back up at him. "The letters do not stay still for me for any other language. He uses single strokes rather than crossing ones or ones that slide around the page. The way he writes pins down each character so they don't move." She paused. "Because the letters of all other languages move in my eyes, I have great difficulty in writing them as well."

"Leah has learned how to tell when I 've written them in the wrong order, or even sideways and still understands what I'm trying to say. This is why she is my secretary. She can both read the words to me and write and translate my writing, when it must be in a language other than Ryuu's, though she and most of my Children have learned my variant as well that I created here and which we use for our secret communications and which I use to take my notes. Because that is the use of the language, I cannot write the reports for either linguist credential. I don't want our secrets to become known. Both of the other credentials I worked on as an assistant, like with Flandras, but the university will not acknowledge the second name on the papers, only the first."

"Is the surgery paper one of Doctor Elliot's?" He was the surgeon that Ilena had recruited for Marcovik College and who had performed the experimental surgery that had allowed Ilena to walk again.

She nodded. "I helped him to finish his research he was working on here at Farmor so he could focus on what I needed him to do. Marcovik allowed it since he'd been willing to come with us right away."

"And was the pharmacy one also? Was it for the Little Death?" Her work had been for Doctor Elliot to learn a way to use the terrible street drug as a mild form of sedative to help calm Marcovik in his house to protect the household from his fits of severe anger.

Ilena shook her head. "That is additional and new, I suppose the third paper I will be second on." She looked down again, "It was with Shidan." She held very still.

Obi felt it again. There had been something between Shidan and Ilena from that time. He held himself for her sake. It was forgivable since they hadn't actually been an item then, she and Obi, and surely she would have had even more than one love interest in her life. It had sounded like, from her comment to him, that Shidan had rejected her in favor of his broken heart over head pharmacist Garak, which even Obi knew about.

It would explain also why they had been as familiar as close friends when she'd felt attacked. Shidan must have already known about the difficulty. He was also an instructor and would have tried to make her do the writing and assigned her readings, even if they were partners in the research. It was just as likely he had offered to be her assistant when he had discovered her difficulty. "Ilena," Obi said gently. "Was that research actually your own? Was Shidan the assistant for it? He learned about your difficulty didn't he?" Ilena nodded her head, still looking down, and he could see the glint of tears on her face.

Zen looked at her sadly. "Why did you make Shidan put his name on it first, then?"

Ilena lifted her head and looked at Zen, her tears of frustration dripping off her eyelashes and down her cheeks. "I couldn't take the written examination. They wouldn't let me have an assistant to read and write for me, saying that if I couldn't do that much myself then I couldn't have done any of the research in the first place and was not qualified to receive any credit. ...But, I didn't want what I had learned to go to waste, so Shidan said he would write it for me and get it published so it wouldn't be lost." Then Ilena's face became puzzled. "But, why does the Dean know about the language, and why does he want to see that paper? That was much before his time. He only came when Izana came to get Haki, and that was even after my research with Shidan. He had already moved on to the _Olin Maris_ by then."

Zen didn't answer just then. "So you're saying, when Flandras publishes his paper you'll be second on four papers, and there are two additional you can't write; that three of the six are your own works, and they are in six different areas of study?"

Ilena looked at him. "Yes," she said soberly.

"Ilena, that is rather a large accomplishment." Zen said in quiet amazement.

Obi shifted. Zen looked at him. "Master, today she let me observe how she is in Lyrias. She has helped a great many other researches as well, and understands more topics than the ones she has studied in depth. I think she could easily write another paper on how to deal with researchers in specific, but in how to understand people's motivation in general, as you are well familiar with." Zen nodded.

Ilena hesitated, then looked shamefaced. "Well, I will likely end up being a second name again on just such a paper. General Garen has asked me to be his mentor in writing his research paper on his studies of Mother and Father and how those personas affect people and their willingness to be motivated. We've been communicating regularly verbally on it as he has questions."

Zen's attention was caught. He nodded.

"Do you mean to say, Miss Ilena, that you are now instructing a novice in research methods?"

Ilena swung around in panic. Obi turned also. Standing just inside the doorway was a short rotund man, half-balding. He had asked the question. Behind him Shidan was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded and a happy satisfied look on his face.

Ilena flushed, "Ah, yes, Dean. I'm sorry, but other than Ryuu, who would not understand the material, and Shirayuki who is too busy for it, I am the only one who who can help him. And...I'm the subject material of his work so can supply the answers to his questions easily...and help him edit out the parts that I don't wish known publicly."

The dean and Shidan walked further into the room. Behind them entered Shirayuki, Izuru and two other people that Obi recognized as faculty of the school, but he wasn't sure from which department. They stood before Ilena, who was looking at them in great surprise and not a small amount of nervousness. They had placed Zen and Obi behind her so she couldn't run, or so they could support her depending on one's point of view. When they were in place, Zen said quietly and calmly, but with the expectation of obedience, "Ilena, answer their questions."

Obi straightened up into relaxed formal position to support her. She felt it, and looked out of the corner of her eye at him, then matched his pose, standing straight, her hands behind her held not quite loosely, and took a breath. She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again and nodded. Shirayuki began, testing Ilena on things of the pharmacy in general and on specific herbs mostly important to their use in the castle pharmacy. When she was satisfied, she gave way to Izuru who also questioned her on the pharmacy but more in depth. Then Shidan, who knew her research questioned her on it specifically, including the questions that would have been on her defense of her paper.

When he was done, they moved aside and Ilena was given a moment to rest, then one of the faculty members stood forward and began to ask her questions on the methods of teaching and motivating students. Ilena was unsure at first how to answer, but gave her best possible answers based on what she knew. She was asked to defend her answers and that she was able to do easily. When presented with alternate methods, she was able to easily report back to them what the pros and cons would be and potential best times to use them.

The next instructor asked her more general questions about motivating people and how people interacted. Ilena's eyes lit up. She gave a list of specific methods, how they made people respond and their pros and cons. Obi and Zen listened carefully to this one. They had already understood from their time with Ilena she had a good grasp of these. Then she began to expound on the method she used. She caught herself just as she was getting to specifics. "I will stop there, as it is the research paper that General Garen is writing, and that is his to defend. May I have your next question, please?"

"When will that paper be delivered?" the instructor asked.

"Ah, that is the one thing I don't know how to evaluate. Between the two of us, we are likely to continue writing it until I am dead and no longer experimenting and he will deliver it when he is ninety. I would like instruction in understanding, if it is possible."

The instructor smiled. "That is possible, but it means you'll have to have him send a draft to me so I can help you know how much more needs to be written and in what areas it is weak or strong."

"Thank you," Ilena bowed slightly.

The instructor turned to the Dean. The Dean opened with his first question, asking specifically how it was she helped the other students to open their eyes to their difficulties and see in new ways. Ilena considered herself and her methods, then stated them slowly to be sure she was saying what she actually did. Obi nodded when she was done. He had seen it. The Dean glanced at him, then asked his next question. Again it related to how she interacted with the students in helping them. Again Obi nodded at her answer. The Dean asked her next how it was she was able to understand any research topic.

Ilena raised her eyebrow, thought a moment, then frowned. "It is...natural? If I can begin with them, I can follow them. And if I begin with them, it makes them begin again as well. Most often their own difficulties are cleared when they have to clearly enunciate what they are doing. I merely continue to ask questions for clarification until I do understand. Then I hold on to the important details for them until we reach the difficulty. Like with Flandras's problems it most often is an important detail that has become confused or lost. If it's like his more difficult problem, then it's because they haven't clearly seen an important thing that needs clarification."

The Dean smiled a small triumphant smile that was echoed by the other instructors, including Shidan. The Dean turned and looked at the pharmacists. Each one of them nodded as he looked at them. He looked at the other two instructors who also nodded, the second one adding that the simple matter of training her in how to know how to complete a project would not interfere with her exam, as it would be easily remedied. The Dean nodded also. He turned to Zen. "Regent Zen, Princess Ilena has passed both of her examinations easily."

Zen nodded. "Thank you, Dean. You may explain to her what was done."

The Dean looked at Ilena and smiled. "Shidan has been after me on a regular basis to call for you, but Regent Zen has refused because of your injury. I was glad to see him come to my office today, and even more so when he said you were here. He wanted to know what my purpose was first, then granted that I might fulfill it." He smiled happily. "Shidan was most unhappy that your research had gone unacknowledged and came to me with the reports you had worked on. I also have information about the linguistics research you have done as I am, myself, a researcher of linguistics, thus my interest in you." Ilena's eyes went wide.

The Dean frowned slightly. "I was in the library when Flandras came in asking for you four months ago quite desperately. No one had heard from you and he begged that if you should appear that he should be informed immediately, or you should be sent to him. I knew of his difficulties but hadn't been able to help him, it being very much out of my field. The other statistics professors were also not able to help him, so they determined that it must be in the area of the strategy that the problem lay." The Dean looked at her. "You are the only professor of strategy this university has, because they have all gone to be at the Knight's School." Ilena looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head. "Was Flandras's problem in the strategy?" he challenged her.

She paused, then said, "Yes, it was...and I suppose I could explain where but only Zen would understand me, other than Flandras."

The Dean nodded. "We've just tested you to completion of your pharmacy credential, and to the position of professor, specifically for strategy. Professor Mander, who examined you second is the closest field we have, being a professor of sociology in motivation and social persuasion, which is the field of your next paper. Professor Timmons is a professor of education." The Dean paused. "When Flandras had come and gone, your name was spoken frequently up and down the library. Since I was already curious about you, I asked the other student researchers about you. Your reputation among them is very impressive indeed. If you had already been a professor, there were many who would have claimed you on their committee."

Obi saw tears come to Ilena's eyes that she quickly brushed away. Mother's heart had been touched. She obviously felt about the researchers the way she felt about her Children. "It was my decision to test you to the level of professor, having already seen sufficient evidence you were qualified." He looked a little disappointed. "I had hoped to be able to test you before Flandras graduated as it would be appropriate to have you listed as his main professor." The main professor of the committee was the one who had the same knowledge and skill set the student was attempting to learn. "He has two statistics professors on his committee, and Professor Mander agreed to be his other for the strategy."

Professor Mander shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help him with his struggle," he said.

Ilena waved her hand. "It was a difficult piece that Zen taught me a few months ago, or I would have also not known it. I didn't have it in me to teach to him before I left. It would have had to wait until nearly now anyway for an answer. ...and Dean," she paused, then smiled slightly, "he has not yet submitted his paper."

The Dean looked at her quizzically for a moment, then opened his mouth in surprise as he understood. He laughed. "Spoken like a true main professor in defense of her student, but he should be fetched to agree to it."

Ilena shifted uncomfortably, and Obi did also. He really should have waited perhaps. "He may not come if he knows it is me," Ilena said. "I'm sorry,"

Obi explained. "I was not kind and told him harshly that she is now married. It has hurt him, I'm afraid."

The Dean looked at them, then said, "Well, be that as it may, it still needs to be done." He looked at Professor Mander and the professor took himself out of the room and headed for Flandras's lab.

Zen motioned to Obi and told him to go and stand with his guards at the side of the room where he would not be so obviously in front of Flandras when he came. Obi bowed and accepted his punishment, moving to stand between Petroi and Thayne. Thayne was grinning hugely, as were Marcus and Henry, all three excited to see Ilena finally receiving the credit she was due. Even Petroi was looking impressed and happy for his mistress. Obi glanced over to Shirayuki. There was happy pride in her eyes for Ilena also and Shirayuki grinned at him. She loved the environment of Lyrias.

She walked over to Obi. "Ryuu and I would have already passed her if we had known she'd written a paper. Ryuu wanted her to come and work in the castle pharmacy very badly."

Obi nodded. "I remember she said it when I returned from the first collection of witnesses against Marcovik, but that she said she had other goals."

"He was very disappointed, but her other goals were very important, also." Shirayuki got a glint in her eye. "Now that I won't have to be working quite so hard at learning to be a princess, perhaps I will come and steal her away on occasion to work with us in the pharmacy so she can also remember and be happy."

Obi smiled at Shirayuki, seeing Ilena's smile for her out of the corner of his eye. "I am sure she would like that, Mistress." He could hear the footsteps of people approaching the same time Ilena stiffened slightly. "They are coming, Mistress," he told her gently and she moved back to her position.

In a very short while, Professor Mander entered with Flandras. He looked around the room, his eyes wide, and when he saw Ilena his brow furrowed and his eyes shadowed slightly.

"Flandras," the Dean called him, and he looked over.

"Yes, Dean?" Flandras asked politely.

"I've finally found you a professor of strategy. Will you accept her as your head professor in place of Professor Mander who has asked to be released as he can't acceptably help you with your research?" Flandras now looked very confused.

He looked first at Professor Mander who nodded. "I'm feeling very bad that there's nothing I can do to help you solve your problems. It is not fitting for me to remain your professor when I can't be of proper help, particularly now that there is a professor who is appropriate."

Obi heard more footsteps approaching and wondered what else was going to happen. The Dean caught his movement to look towards the door and smiled slightly. He held up his hand low and behind him to Brian and Kirk so that Flandras would not see the motion. They nodded. Obi saw two more professors approaching that were asked to pause at the door and wait. They also scanned the room while they waited.

Flandras turned back to the Dean. "But, Miss Ilena has just helped me solve the problems, Dean, Professor. I will now be able to properly complete the paper and present it." The two at the door raised their eyebrows.

"Indeed, but I won't be able to properly test you on it," Professor Mander said.

The Dean nodded. "She's already been your head professor this whole time. Will you accept it officially?" Small smiles appeared on the two waiting professors faces. Obi was certain now what was going to happen and he looked again into the room, satisfied.

Flandras, still uncertain and confused, looked at Ilena. "Miss Ilena...are you actually a professor?"

Ilena smiled at him compassionately. "They've just made it official, Flandras. Professors Mander and Timmons along with the Dean have tested me and decided it."

"...but when I asked you before you said you didn't have the certification?"

Ilena nodded. "That has been remedied also. Shidan's pleadings on my behalf have been heard and my exam was administered orally."

Flandras glanced over at Shidan and the two women with him. He sighed, then bowed to Ilena, "Professor Ilena, will you please accept me as your student and assist me as my head professor?"

Ilena looked at him soberly. "Flandras, you are an exceptional student of strategy. I could not ask for a better first student to have study under me. You have already pushed even me to a better understanding of my own field, as all good students do of their professors. If you are in agreement, I will accept the appointment."

Flandras looked at her, then smiled shyly. "Thank you, Professor."

The Dean looked at Ilena. "Regent Zen says that you won't be here long, and it's not likely you'll be able to return again soon. I would like you to administer the test before the paper is completed rather than after. It's not uncommon to reverse the order as necessary, when the paper is close enough to finished, as Flandras's is. Would you already be sufficiently prepared to administer the section on the details of the paper you're familiar with and that he should be able to defend at this time?"

Ilena looked at him in surprise and considered it. "Yes...I would be, however I would ask if we may add in one additional examiner to test his general knowledge as I will be thinking of the details, and because he is available today." She turned to Zen and raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at her startled and blinked. "Ah, what questions would I ask?"

"Strategy questions." Ilena answered simply. "The ones you've already thought up to test him with when you learned what his area of study was and you called him up to Wilant. If you've already forgotten them, I'll go first and they'll return to your mind."

"Ah, very well," Zen said hollowly, still stunned.

The Dean turned to the door and nodded. The other two professors of statistics entered and went to stand by Ilena and Zen. Ilena turned to them. "Please go first. This is my first time." They smiled at her and looked at each other, picking one to begin. Flandras stood up straight, his hands behind his back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to center and remember his research, then he opened his eyes and nodded his readiness. The examination began. For her part, Ilena made sure to focus on if Flandras understand what his problem before was and what it's proper solution had been and why, but she covered quite a bit of other details as well. In the end even Zen had good questions and was impressed with Flandras's knowledge. He was passed by all of the professors on his committee, and was told by the Dean that as soon as he could have the paper submitted, reviewed, and approved, he would receive his certification.

He couldn't quite keep his happy smile off his face, and he thanked Ilena, Zen, the Dean, and even Shidan all around. When his gaze was caught by Obi's eye, Obi grinned at him as well, a genuine smile of congratulations. He paused briefly, then smiled shyly in return, tipping his head at Obi. It seemed having Ilena as his head professor was something he had wanted even more. Obi could let him have that.

When he and the professors and the Dean had left the observation room, so that it was all again only Zen and his people and the two from the pharmacy Ilena turned to Zen. Bowing she said, "Thank you, Master Zen. You have made one of my major dreams come true with your kindness and your concern for me. I am sorry I did not trust you."

Zen put his hand on her head and she slowly rose to look at him, her eyes bright. He smiled at her, then lowered his hand and nodded to Shidan. Ilena went to Shidan and looked at him, her tears finally showing. "Thank you, Shidan, for continuing to fight in my behalf so that the opportunity might be even possible."

"I hope that you'll be able to come again regularly. There are a great many students here who would love to have you, you know."

Ilena grinned at him. "I suppose, but the majority of them are not in my field. To my knowledge there is only Flandras."

Shidan shook his head. "If Regent Zen had not claimed you, the Dean would have you as his assistant and would be grooming you to be his successor. A great many people agree that you are a general professor, not a specific one, which is why Professor Timmons was your other examiner. If in the future you find yourself becoming bored in the castle, please consider the possibility of returning to us in such a position. You will always be welcome here."

He opened his arms for her and she embraced him tearfully. "Thank you, Shidan. I shall remember it."

She stepped back and shook Izuru's hand, holding it tightly. "Thank you for taking care of him in my stead," Ilena said. "I often worried who would see he was properly fed until you came."

"It's my pleasure," Izuru said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Ilena released her and they said their goodbyes and left.

After the others congratulated Ilena, she turned to Zen. "Master, may Obi and I have a few minutes in this room before we leave?" Zen nodded.

When they were alone and the door closed behind the others, Ilena reached for Obi's hand and led him to the center of the carpet and looked up at the sky above them, covered in glass. "This was the place I was going to bring you." She closed her eyes. "I would come here, when I wanted you so badly that I almost gave myself away, and imagine that you were here with me. That the two towers had merged into one and we were together in the same space. It didn't help me that you were in the pharmacy and I couldn't be on some days. I wanted badly then to be with you helping Mistress Shirayuki. I would come here and imagine it until I could leave this place and then I would run the roofs hard until I couldn't run anymore because if I could have run, I would have run back to the pharmacy again. It was a hard time, Obi, almost harder than when I couldn't submit my paper because I couldn't take the exam."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Shidan was the only thing that kept me leaping from the wall several times then, when I became discouraged. He would hold me until I stopped struggling and I promised I would stay put in the pharmacy. If it hurt too badly to be in the pharmacy, he would bring me here and set other students to watch me. There was no other place for me to go, then. When I came here for that earl, he lived in his lab and the library. Marcovik would not provide for me to stay at an inn, saying I had to be where his double was." Obi stepped up and took Ilena in his arms, giving her a place to be with him as her tears of that time finally fell for him.

"I couldn't tell Shidan why I was always here, but he knew, I think, that there was nothing else for me. I'm sorry, but it was impossible to not fall in love with him, for all I knew it was impossible and unrequited. He was the first person in a very long time who took care of me compassionately other than Leah." She took a breath. "I was able to get over it during the next dry spell while the double was locked away in his lab again and I was back at Farmor. We didn't come for long when we came to pick up Doctor Elliot, so I didn't get to see him then. The work on the Little Death took over a year, nearly, so by then I was prepared to return and see his face again properly. A lot of time has passed since then."

Obi frowned considering that. "Wait, you had him come when you were...seventeen? No, fifteen?"

"Mm..approximately."

"Then how old were you when you did the pharmacy research with Shidan?"

"Ah, roughly...fourteen?"

*Hah!* Obi put his hand to his mouth. "It was a child's crush, Ilena," he said.

"And?" Ilena answered. "I was a full researcher by then, Obi, having been surrounded by adults my whole life nearly. Ryuu and I are not so different. I was only eleven when I went to his mother's house to retrieve his notes to study his handwriting. I used his notes to begin my research for the pharmacy paper as soon as I understood it. I had already done my spoken linguistics paper by the time I left Farmor the first time to come here, needing only to understand how to formalize what I had done. That one they let me test orally since it is spoken after all, but they didn't yet know how to deal with child prodigies with no background at all. They figured it out eventually, but it was too late for me by then. I had disappeared to their knowledge and only Shidan figured it out after I returned when I was fourteen. By then I refused him to let them know because I knew I wanted to use it in my ultimate goal, as I do now. I took back the paper, all the copies I could find and hid them away."

Obi looked at her in shock. "Wait. You wrote the paper?"

Ilena nodded. "Most of the copies were in Ryuu's language because by then they were being worked together, but the first one was laboriously written by me, many times over, with my professor helping me when my eyes would just not see correctly. That was also hard. At the time I thought it the hardest thing I had done here, but the other things were harder."

Obi was sober. "You're telling me you were properly graduated from here by the time you were twelve?"

"After a fashion, I guess," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"There is no paper to prove it."

Obi looked at her and shook his head. He kissed her gently. "I love you, Ilena. I'm glad you're able to be happy today."

"I'm glad you are here to witness it with me," she answered him, "and that you are really here in this room with me." He held her closely for a time, then they turned and walked out to rejoin their friends.


	20. Meeting Julie

**CHAPTER 20 Meeting Julie**

As it looked like Obi and Ilena might be just a while in the Observation Room, Shirayuki asked Zen if she might take her guards to the library while they waited. Zen told Obi and Ilena's four to wait for them and bring them to the library and went with Shirayuki, taking her four, two of which were filling in as his. Really, they were quite a crowd to be taking around now. Sometimes being the Regent was a hassle, even if he did like the guards. When they arrived at the library, he sat with Shirayuki, Leon, and Sam near the door to wait for Obi and Ilena to arrive. Brian went to the opposing main door of the library and Kirk, at the direction of Shirayuki, began to search the library.

"How long have you known, Zen?" asked Shirayuki, "About Ilena?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just today, really. The Dean has been sending me letters, but he hasn't specifically said what he wanted to speak with her on until I went to see him." He looked around the library. "I suppose it isn't too surprising really. She's talked about how she was old for her age. It sometimes seems like she is talking about Ryuu, actually. He also has been old for his age because of his innate abilities and genius." He tipped his head. "For her to be able to understand that there were people in her country affecting the opinions of others from the age of five through seven, and then to study the Lord of Tarc for a year and come out with a complete grasp of his manipulation methods by the time she was nine sounds like genius to me. I was probably thirteen before I understood it."

"That sounds like genius to me also, Zen," Shirayuki said dryly.

Zen shrugged. "Living as a prince in a castle teaches it to you very quickly."

"I suppose," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Kirk came back to Shirayuki from the far side of the library and quietly talked with her, then headed towards the stairs to the upper level.

"He's going to look upstairs," Shirayuki said to Zen when she turned back. "If he finds her, he'll call me up, or bring her down."

"Who is it?" Zen asked her.

"His unrequited love," she answered moving to stand where she could look up to the upper level should Kirk come to the balcony railing. She put her hand on Zen's shoulder.

"Ah, another researcher who cannot be called away?" Sam said sympathetically.

Shirayuki nodded. "It seems that way. I've asked to be introduced if he can find her. I didn't recognize her name."

Sam looked at Shirayuki. "You could ask Ilena."

Leon nodded. "The Dean and Mister Shidan did say many of the researchers know her."

Shirayuki considered it and nodded. "When they come, I'll ask her."

They waited for a while in companionable silence until Kirk reappeared shaking his head. "I'm sorry Mistress Shirayuki. I can't find her here today."

"Well, I suppose one isn't always in the library," Shirayuki said comfortingly. "Sam suggested we can ask Ilena. She might know."

"Know what?" Ilena asked, having just walked through the door with Obi.

"Ah, I was hoping to meet a friend researcher of Kirk's," Shirayuki said to Ilena. She kept the unrequited love part of it out since she knew Ilena would immediately try to put them together regardless of what the other woman might want.

Ilena looked at Kirk. "Who is it, in what field of research, and how long has she been studying here?" she asked him.

"Ah, it's Julie Ulmer, she's in the field of veterinary research, and she has been studying for two and a half years now, I believe, though she was here frequently before she became a regular student."

Ilena nodded. "She completed her research five and a half months ago and was in the process of writing the paper last I knew. Give me a minute or two, I'll see if she's still here." Kirk blinked, and they all wondered just a bit that she would know so immediately.

Ilena headed into the stacks, taking Henry with her. They returned shortly with a paper in hand. "Henry will read you what she's done to pass the time while Marcus and I go and check her lab. She published just this week and the paper is fresh on the shelf. She may still be here." She hardly waited for permission before she walked back towards the lab building, Marcus following her.

Henry opened the paper. More than one person looked unsure about having to hear it. Henry raised his eyebrow at them. "She's going to make me read it anyway and quote it back to her. You may as well know it." They settled down, if a bit grumpy about it for some of them.

By the time Ilena returned, he'd finished reading it. But then, he'd skimmed and summed up for them out of the compassion of his heart. "Henry, what came after the last set of research?" He faithfully repeated it back to her, taking care to tell her the final results. "Thank you," she said at the end.

Ilena turned to Kirk. "Julie's cleaned out her lab, but they say she's still in town. I've got people hunting for her."

Kirk blushed. "No, really, you don't have to go that far."

Ilena tipped her head sideways at him, then turned and looked at Shirayuki. "Well...It isn't like Kirk will have much opportunity to see her, being on the other side of the country most of the time, so this is the time if he is going to, before she leaves the city, but...there isn't a need to overdo it, please." Shirayuki begged for restraint.

Ilena turned back to Kirk. "When you speak with her, please don't let her know our stations, at least at first. It would be nice to be able to let her have one relaxed meal with us before you drop your news on her. Most people can't see through the titles to the people, and here in this place at this time we are people."

"Ah, but…," Kirk protested.

Ilena sighed. "Fine. You can use 'Lord' and 'Lady'."

"Well, no, that's not…," Kirk tried again.

"Kirk," Ilena said firmly, "I am the only person who can help you find her in this city full of people. Why can't I do for you what I can, the same as you do what you can for Mistress Shirayuki? I won't interfere with your life and hers, other than that. I've already been scolded severely for doing more."

Kirk sighed, giving up. "Very well, Lady Ilena. Thank you, but if we don't find her, it will not trouble me. It's likely she will have returned home, which is on our way yet."

Ilena nodded, satisfied. Zen rose from his position. "Then, if we're done here?" He looked questioningly around at the group. Shirayuki and Ilena nodded and no one else complained. He turned and led them out of the library and back into the streets of Lyrias. Ilena gently, and almost without them telling, began to lead their feet. To begin, they walked to the market district which they wanted anyway, ready now to begin their vacation.

-o-o-o-

Julie put down the bracelet with a sigh. This was the end of her stay in Lyrias as a researcher and she wanted a souvenir to take with her as a remembrance of her time in the university, but that was too expensive. It had been her most relaxed and pleasant period of her life and she would miss it. She hadn't found a position that would use her research yet, so all she had at the moment was to go back to what she'd come from. While her foster parents were kind, she didn't really want to go back to the barony.

She looked around the market street, wondering what else she could find to use that would fit her nearly expended money, left over from her research. A head of blonde hair that stood out over the other pedestrians caught her eye. She almost kept going, since she had seen a lot of those and always been disappointed, but a sudden sound caught her ear that matched the head she always seemed to be hoping to see. She quickly scanned back, hoping she hadn't lost him.

"Kirk! Kirk!" she called, pushing her way into the moving crowds. She had no idea if he would hear her in the press of people. What was he doing in Lyrias? He'd been sent by his father, the Baron, to study in Wilant just before she'd left the barony to come to Lyrias to study. He'd been the driving force that convinced her she should just go. With him gone from the barony, there'd been no reason to stay anyway. The research had kept her attention, but she'd still missed him, and now that she was thinking she would have to go back, she'd been thinking of him even more.

"Kirk!" she called again, trying to see if he'd stopped or moved on. Dark eyes caught hers, but she didn't stay to see who it was, other than to briefly notice it wasn't Kirk, but a woman with straight black hair pulled back into a braid on the arm of another man with short black hair. Julie dodged another set of moving researchers, then suddenly was in front of Kirk, who was turned to look in her direction.

"Kirk! What are you doing in Lyrias?" She asked, then paused to catch her breath.

"Hi, Julie," Kirk smiled his shy grin at her. "We're here on travel. I wondered if I'd run into you. You got your research completed."

Julie didn't quite catch if that was a question or not, so decided it must be one. "Yes. I got my diploma three days ago. I'm glad you're here today. I leave in the next day or so."

"Did you get work?" Kirk asked.

Julie felt her face begin to fall, and determinedly plucked up and said, "Not yet. I thought I'd go back home to visit my parents for a bit. I haven't been to see them since before winter."

"I see," Kirk said, "well, I wish you luck finding the thing you want to do."

"How about yourself? You've been studying, I'm sure. Have you been called up yet?"

Kirk smiled, his normally sparkling eyes sparkling again for her, but he seemed a bit cautious. She loved that sparkle, but his hesitation worried her. "Yes, I have been, actually. That's why I'm here. The lady I follow has come to visit with her husband. We've just begun the vacation part of the visit."

"Kirk, please invite her to have lunch with us," a young female voice sounded from behind him and Julie started. She'd been having a complete conversation without realizing she was being rude.

Kirk stepped sideways and Julie was suddenly face to face with someone she recognized. "Ah, I'm so sorry," Julie bowed slightly. "I didn't realize…," she stopped and looked from the young woman to Kirk and back, looking slightly confused. "But, you're the court pharmacist who was in the pharmacy here. I came to get herbs from you several times for my work. Isn't there someone else who follows you?"

"That would be me," a cheerful voice sounded and a hand was raised. Julie looked over and saw the same man as before with short black hair standing next to the woman with long black hair. "My name is Obi."

"Ah, hello again, Mister Obi." Julie bowed again slightly.

"I called up Kirk this summer. In case you don't remember, my name is Shirayuki."

"Oh, yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance again, Miss...Lady Shirayuki. My name is Julie Ulmer. Kirk and I grew up in the same household." Julie let her eyes wander to the rest of the people in the group.

"This is my husband, Zen," Shirayuki introduced the young man with white hair standing next to her. "We were married just this summer. Obi got married also, to Ilena, so they haven't had quite as much time to follow me. I asked Kirk and Brian to take their places for the general work so they can do the things they need to do."

"I - I see," Julie said, not really understanding. The entire group hadn't yet been introduced. She could tell because there were a lot of people still standing around them, not moving. Her eyes went back to the other woman in the group, and her brow furrowed. "Do I know you?"

The woman, Ilena, smiled and nodded. "Yes, actually, though...since you only ever saw me in the library, I would think you won't remember it well. We talked a few times about your research. I got called up just before the winter, though, so it's been a while."

Julie sorted through her memories. "Ah, yes! You're the one who helped me break through that knot I had last fall."

Ilena nodded. "Yes. I read your paper just this morning. Congratulations on completing your research. ...We were just going to lunch. Will you join us?"

"Ah…," Julie looked around the group again. "Are you sure?" It was an awfully big group and she was feeling just a little like an outsider, but she did want to see more of Kirk. She looked up at him, taking comfort in his calm presence.

Kirk nodded. "Didn't Lady Shirayuki say it?" he smiled at her. "And now Lady Ilena as well." It looked like he wanted to see her, but there was still just a little hesitation in his manner. Well, maybe it was because of things she didn't understand yet.

"Very well," she looked back at the other ladies, "if you're sure you'll have me."

"Of course," Shirayuki said brightly.

"We're male heavy," Ilena said wryly. "We'd love to have you." Julie caught from the corners of her eyes that several of the unattached men went pink in the ears. Ilena must like to tease. She smiled slightly.

Ilena turned and began walking and the rest followed after her. Ilena continued to talk to Julie about her paper and research, asking for layman's clarification on a few particular points. Julie wasn't sure it was the best topic of conversation, but remembering that Ilena had already talked to her on her research, and knowing Shirayuki was also a researcher, she answered the questions, trying to keep her enthusiasm in check so she didn't overwhelm anyone.

They arrived at the Scholar's Inn a short while later. The group split into two, and the couples all sat at one table, plus one other of the men. The other men took the other table. Julie looked curiously at the unattached that had sat with them. "This is Brian, my partner," Kirk told her, introducing them. "Lady Shirayuki called us up at the same time. We'd been helping her with her research at the castle."

"In pharmacy?" Julie asked, shocked. That wasn't a field she would have expected Kirk to be involved with.

"No," Kirk shook his head and Brian smiled. "In political science. Brian is like me, the son of a court viscount, and was there to study like I was. We were helping Lady Shirayuki in a field she needed to know about, but was come new to."

"They were real life-savers, actually," Shirayuki said. "Of all the many lord's sons in the library, they were the two who supported my efforts without thinking I was crazy for wanting to learn it. ...Or, maybe they thought I was crazy, but they were willing to see I increased in strength, rather than wanting to tear me down. It wasn't easy studying at the castle. Here in Lyrias, female researchers are common. There, they are nearly nonexistent."

The others around the table nodded. "Yeah," Julie said quietly, "I understand that." She looked down for a moment, not happy to be reminded she would soon be going home to that kind of environment.

"Home's like that, is it?" Obi asked.

Julie nodded, surprised it was that obvious. She looked up at him curiously. His expression was kind and open. He was relaxed, leaning back in his chair, his arm draped across the back of Ilena's chair.

"What would you like to do next?" Zen asked her. He was also relaxed, sitting next to Shirayuki, though he was sitting up as if he had never really known how to sprawl like Obi was.

"Well...that's my problem, I guess." Julie ran her hand through her hair. "I want to keep small animals alive, but that is a need for everywhere and nowhere. It won't be useful at the barony, so I don't really want to get stuck back there, but I'm not sure where to go."

Kirk put his hand on her arm where it was resting on the table in front of her. "I'm sure you will think of where you want to be. Just seeing your parents will help to get you settled." Kirk smiled at her and she was reminded again how much she had always relied on that smile and his encouragement. "Besides, your dad always has the best advice. If you talk to him about it, he'll probably be able to help you see some directions you haven't considered yet."

Shirayuki leaned forward. "The rest of us heard portions of your research also, from your paper. You studied raptors also, not just mammals, right?"

Julie nodded, feeling her eyes light up. "I love them, too, surprisingly. I started out because of a rabbit," she paused flushing a little. She'd never told Kirk that and he was looking at her in surprise. She hurried on. "...but someone brought in a small falcon who'd been injured and no one else in the department had the time or inclination to help it out. I took care of it until it recovered, then released it...well, after I'd studied to understand the differences between birds and mammals. I was able to find a few more raptors - a couple of hawks - so added the raptors to the list and the research. It was just a side note, really, but I did enjoy it."

"Well, that would be a good direction to go, particularly if you like them," Zen said. Curiously, he was looking at Obi out of the corner of his eye. "Raptors are used by lords in sport hunting…," he looked back at her, "though they hunt the things you are wanting to keep alive, so I'm not sure how well it would work for you."

"Well...there is that," Julie agreed. "And, really, I haven't spent time in a proper mews yet, so I'd be starting from the bottom to really understand them."

"The medical background should be a benefit, though," Ilena said encouragingly.

"Well...I could consider it with all the other possibilities...of which there don't seem to be many," Julie sighed. "We researchers focus so narrow, sometimes I wonder that any of us can find the right place to work. I had hoped my research would be broad enough, but now I'm not so sure."

Shirayuki patted her hand. "I'm sure something will come up. You're just on the downside of receiving the diploma. Coming off that euphoria and having reality hit you can be hard at first. Hang in there."

Ilena nodded. "I've had to live through that three times. It never got any better except with time and the distraction of work. You get so used to being head's-down in work all the time, having sudden free time to see the world seems confusing and sad. Like Kirk said, visit your folks, have a good long chat with your dad, and something will come to you to do and you'll be busy in no time at all again." She smiled. "Enjoy your free time while you've got some."

The food arrived and they set to eating. Julie was grateful for their encouragement. It was really just what she needed right now. She glanced over at Kirk. Getting to see him was another unexpected gift. She leaned over, doing her best to be quiet. "Kirk, do you think I can see you later, just the two of us?"

Kirk looked up at her, then nodded slightly. "As I said, we're on vacation time now. I can find the time to visit."

"I have someone I'd like to go and visit before I leave Lyrias. Would you be willing to go with me?"

"Who is it?" Kirk asked, curious.

Julie looked down. She clenched her fist. She really had to go and visit, even if he wouldn't come. She looked back up at him, seeing a flicker of worry on his face. At least, he still cared to protect her somewhat. "Well, it's nothing dangerous, I just need a bit of strengthening to walk there."

Kirk looked at her a little longer, then nodded his head once. "Alright."

"Thank you." Julie looked down. She wasn't being fair to him, but now wasn't the time to explain it. She fished for a subject change. "What was your field of study?" Julie asked looking up at Ilena.

"Written and spoken linguistics, surgery, pharmacy, and now social science in motivation, though they also just made me a professor of strategy." Ilena listed them unemotionally and lightly. Julie looked at her with wide eyes. That was rather a lot of very different subjects...and she was a professor. Ilena glanced up at her from slurping up the last of her stew. "I started my studies when I was young...well, really at about the age of five, but the formal studies didn't start until I was nearly eleven. When did you start your studies for veterinary?"

"Ah, well, it wasn't quite so young, more like thirteen or so."

"Hoh?" Zen said, leaning on his elbow, his stew already finished after the speed eating fashion of all young men. "That's when I started, only mine was strategy and motivation, like Ilena." He smiled kindly at Julie.

"I lost my pet," she said, desperate to keep the conversation going, and not towards what she needed to do next, "and the only way I could deal with it was to determine I would learn all I could. If I could save other animals I would do it. I started right away to learn it in order to deal with my loss, but it has taken me this long to really understand it all and be satisfied I might be able to figure out things in the future."

Kirk had gone still. This wasn't really any better a topic. Julie felt more depressed now. It would be better to escape. "What animal was the pet? You said something about a rabbit?" Ilena asked Julie, but she had her eyes on Kirk.

"Ah," Julie glanced Kirk's direction, "it was a rabbit. Really, it shouldn't have affected me so, I guess, as it was a field rabbit, but it had been a gift when it was a tiny fluffy thing." She looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, yes, the fluffy young things a girl falls in love with quickly," Brian said, putting his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "My sisters would hold chicks, baby rabbits, you name it, until they were loved to death unless my mother interfered. But," he lifted his head from his hand, "it did teach me that if I ever found a girl to like, all I had to do was gift them something small and fluffy."

"And did you ever?" chided Zen slightly. Kirk had gone red in the ears and Julie felt her cheeks getting hot.

Brian flushed and the others teasingly smiled at him. "Did it work?" asked Obi.

Brian shook his head. "I picked the wrong sort of animal, I'm afraid...though in the end it might have been the wrong sort of girl as well." He sighed. "She wasn't the sort to like baby mice, after all."

They all laughed. "I think you most certainly picked the wrong sort of animal," Obi grinned at him.

Julie sighed to herself. She had never been a very good conversationalist.

"Ilena, you were as young as Ryuu?" Shirayuki was looking at Ilena in surprise, returning to the beginning of the conversation.

"I guess," Ilena shrugged uncomfortably. "I always thought it was why I could read his written work. Our minds were similar, it seemed to me. It was a comforting thought, that there was another like me in the world."

"I would imagine," Shirayuki smiled kindly.

"Wait!" Obi said. "You're older than Ryuu. You weren't twelve at the same time. How old was he when he was writing this language? At what point did you really go to his house?"

"I said it. I was eleven."

Obi muttered his calculations. "Then he was only...three?" Obi's eyes were wide. "You said you collected the papers from his mother's house after he was taken by Miss Garak."

Ilena nodded. "I did."

Obi narrowed his eyes at her. "How much of his language did you make up for him?"

Ilena grinned at him. "Not much. He explained quite a bit to me, but we did have fun modifying it over the next couple of years until it was somewhat formalized." Ilena looked away, her smile fading.

Shirayuki looked at her. "You were prevented from going back, weren't you?"

Ilena looked down, then back up at her. "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki, I was. For long enough that he forgot me. I was very sad. I think if he could have remembered me, he would have waited for me instead of going with Miss Garak. He'd promised he would after all, ...but she'd presented his dream to him and I couldn't yet at that point, so I had to give him up, as sad as I was. I'm very glad Izana sent him to Wilant so I can be with him again."

"Why haven't you told him, reminded him?" Obi asked.

Ilena shook her head. "If he's forgotten, wouldn't that just make him sad also? He was only five when I last saw him, after all."

Obi looked at her impatiently. "I seem to remember a five year old that never forgot I was supposed to be hers, and came back to get me. If you've both the same kind of minds, why do you let him suffer?"

"Suffer?" Ilena looked at him in surprise.

"You promised you'd be back. He's remembering it and wondering where you are."

Ilena dropped her eyes. She rubbed the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Obi. I'll properly speak with him when we return," she said quietly.

Obi looked at her a moment longer then nodded.

Julie looked at Shirayuki. "Was Ryuu the serious boy with dark hair? The other court pharmacist?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes. He and I completed our work a little over a year ago and he was assigned as head court pharmacist at Wilant."

"Head…?" Julie was amazed.

Ilena and others nodded. "He is that good," Ilena said. "He can remember anything he reads, sees, and now hears as well, since he's had a bit more practice. He could probably study anything he wants, it's just plants are his favorite."

Julie nodded. Each researcher had their favorite topic and focused on that...except Ilena who seemed to find everything interesting. Julie chose to sit quietly for the rest of the time they were in the Scholar's Inn, but she wasn't allowed to break free for another few hours as they continued to wander through the market street. Shirayuki and Ilena were excited to help her find just the right souvenir to take home. That was fun, to be able to chat with other girls over merchandise, and having Kirk near was still very nice, even if she had rather botched the noon hour.

Shortly after she'd finally made her purchase, Kirk pulled her aside. "You're supposed to leave soon. Did you want to go and see the person today? I'll likely be busy most of tomorrow."

Julie swallowed and made herself look him in the eye. "I suppose today is good, then. There isn't a set time to go, really."

"Julie," Kirk said hesitantly, the worry now really showing, "are you sure you want to go and see this person?"

Julie nodded emphatically. "I really do, Kirk. I have some questions to ask that I really want answered, and this may be my last opportunity to do it."

"Who is it?" Kirk asked gently. "Will you tell me?"

Julie looked down at her clasped hands, closed her eyes and took a breath for courage. Looking up and into his eyes, she answered, "I'm sorry, Kirk. It's your mother." Kirk froze and Julie's heart sank.

"Why?" he asked in a strangulated voice once he found it.

"There are too many questions unanswered. I've been thinking about it the more research I've done. I don't believe I'm your father's daughter, and I want the answer from her before I go." Julie looked down. "I've been a few times already. Her husband is very kind to me, but she won't talk to me or see me. I was hoping to at least get him to give me a straight answer today." She looked back up at him. "I didn't know I was going to see you today, I really didn't. But if you came with me...maybe she would talk…, maybe." She petered out and bit her lip. She really hadn't wanted to make her brother angry.

"Kirk? Julie?" It was Shirayuki, looking for them. Julie glanced that direction, but didn't move. Kirk blinked, then took Julie's arm and led her back to Shirayuki's side. Julie couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he obviously didn't want her running away.

"Kirk? Is everything okay?" Shirayuki asked, the concern on her face genuine.

Kirk hesitated and Shirayuki looked to Julie. Julie dropped her eyes. Kirk took a breath. "Lady Shirayuki, Julie is my half-sister. She says my mother is here in town. Would it be okay with you if we go and visit?" Julie looked up in surprise, searching Kirk's face. Was he really okay with going?

Shirayuki paused and considered it. Julie was surprised she was so careful as to take the time to seriously think about it. "I think," Shirayuki said slowly, looking Kirk in the eye soberly, "that it will be okay...if you will promise to bring Julie back for dinner so we can all understand and know that you really are okay." Julie felt Kirk tense. She felt tense, too. Their story wasn't one to just tell anyone. "Kirk," Shirayuki said warningly, "remember. We are family now. You are not just your own agent anymore. We need to know how to best support you so you can continue to support us."

Kirk let out a breath of air, then bowed. "Yes, Lady Shirayuki."

Julie stared at him. How could he be so instantly obedient? She looked at Shirayuki again. Just what was she to Kirk? This didn't seem like the kind of lady-guard or lady-aide relationship she understood. To say he was family...even that had different definitions, and what she and Kirk had grown up in was not the kind of family she would wish for Kirk to end up in. He'd been just as obedient to his father. Julie frowned just slightly. Shirayuki hadn't seemed the sort to be like the Baron. None of them had, even Zen, though he'd been quiet for the most part. Julie looked at Zen again, but Kirk interrupted her thoughts.

"Julie, will she be there now?" he turned to her.

"I think so," she answered, blinking.

"Please return with Kirk, Julie," Shirayuki said with calm authority. "I would like to speak with you again."

"Ah, okay, ...Lady Shirayuki" Julie ducked her head. It was hard to not be very respectful when Shirayuki was this way.

"We'll return when we've spoken with my mother," promised Kirk. Shirayuki nodded and Kirk turned them away from the group standing and watching them. Julie wondered at the seriousness of all of them, even the other guards who had not spoken to her yet. Were they all as concerned about Kirk as Shirayuki was? Or was there something else going on? She realized she had no idea. "Where are we going, then?" Kirk asked her.

"Ah, to the southeast housing district. They are in a house there." She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. It was beginning to hurt, and he was making her walk too fast.

"Oh, sorry," Kirk dropped her arm.

"Kirk," Julie looked up at him as they walked. He hadn't slowed down much. "What are they to you? Is it okay?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow and looked at her in surprise, as if he hadn't considered she would be just as worried about him as he was about her. "Ah, no. It's fine." He looked away as if embarrassed and finally slowed down just a little. "I'll tell you after we leave Mother's. It's probably better if she doesn't know, or she won't talk at all, I would think." He looked back and put on a smile for her. "I'm really enjoying working for them. It's much better than the barony. Brian is an excellent partner, too. It really ended up being far more than I would have hoped for...," he petered out again and looked away. "Well...anyway," he continued, "Lady Ilena's the only difficult one, and I don't follow her."

Julie frowned. "Lady Ilena is difficult?" It hadn't seemed that way to her, though she certainly could monopolize the conversation if she wanted to, and was the director of most of the activities. "Doesn't she just have a strong personality?"

"Well, that is one way to put it, I suppose." Kirk looked at her from the corner of his eye. "She was working very hard to restrain herself for my sake."

Julie looked at him in exasperation. "How can that be difficult, Kirk, if she was trying hard for your sake? Isn't that kindness?"

Kirk pulled back slightly, looking at her wide eyed until he blinked. "Well...I guess if you put it that way…." He faded out, then sighed. "I guess I haven't really been thinking so kindly of her, particularly of late. We've travelled so closely now for two weeks. It's hard to remember…," Kirk trailed off again and ran his hand through his soft blond hair, making it stand up briefly.

Julie sighed lightly. She really did like everything about her brother, but sometimes he was just a little dense. She led them along in silence for a while, then though of a question. "Kirk, what does Lady Shirayuki want to talk to me about? Why does she want me to come back?"

Kirk pursed his lips as he thought. Julie noticed his sword was gently slapping the side of his leg with each step. She switched sides to look at it more closely. He glanced at her, then put his hand over the mark on it. It was a different sheath and sword. "Did she give it to you?" Just a little jealousy welled up in her.

"No, Lord Zen did. It was before they were married."

"Why?" Julie asked, looking up at him again.

Kirk was quiet again, then looked down at her with the teasing twinkle in his eye she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "You ask too many questions, Little Foot." She wrinkled her nose at the old nickname. "Which one am I supposed to answer? I think I've forgotten them all already, they've piled up so." Julie punched him lightly in the arm and he laughed. "No really, Julie. I can't answer them until after, okay?" he begged her with a smile.

Julie sighed. "Alright, but you have to answer them all on the way back so I know what to expect, okay?"

"Alright," he was serious again, but the sparkle was still in his eyes. They walked companionably again for a while. "I know you've been in your books and lab, but have you found someone you're interested in?" he asked her.

"No, of course not. I've only just come from the books." She looked away. "I suppose that's one of the things I don't want to go back because of. I'm afraid the Baron will immediately lock me away behind the matrimony door in order to keep me tied down to someone of his choice. I've been visiting my foster parents in secret, when I go. You know he didn't want me to come at all."

"Yeah, I know," Kirk said quietly. "I'm glad you did, though."

"Me, too. I think it was worth it, even if I don't use it...though I hope I do get to." Kirk looked at her with an interesting look. "What about you. Have you found someone at the court you favor? Or are you waiting to hear from the Baron on his choice for you?"

Kirk grimaced. "I have no interest in waiting to hear who the Baron saddles me with any more than you. He's likely to pick the worst hag he can find. You know he hates me." He looked away from her again. "I haven't found anyone at the court either, though of course there are no end to the hopefuls and potentials. A third son of a Baron isn't high on the interest list, but there are a few who've tried." He looked back at her. "None of them worth it, though. But then, I've been spoiled now by Lady Shirayuki, Lady Ilena, ...and you." He sighed.

"I suppose it's Mother's fault I want someone intelligent. It was like a breath of fresh air to have her walk in and take the library by storm - Lady Shirayuki that is. In helping her, I felt like I was helping Mother and you again. I really wish Father would get it through his head that smart women are far more desirable than airheads. His complaint that it was Lyrias and the research that turned Mother bad is just plain ridiculous. I would have run away from his petulant blind pride, too." He paused. Julie let him vent. It wasn't the first time he'd complained to her about their father. "I really want a wife who is more than a brood mare and general of the house. I want a companion with intelligence who I can share life and responsibilities with, and have fun with, too. They have such a dull existence." He sounded wistful.

"Do you get to see that kind of thing at the castle?" Julie asked, feeling wistful herself.

Kirk smiled softly. "Every day," his voice was gentle.

"Well...that's good," Julie said, feeling slightly jealous. "It's nice to know that kind exists, too." Kirk nodded in agreement. "Ah, it's here, on this road." She turned them down one of the many house lined roads and directed them to a smaller two-story house. She paused at the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Kirk stood just behind her, his hand still on his sword covering the symbol of his new house.

After a bit, the door opened, and a middle aged man opened the door. His hair was brown and lightly wavy, like Julie's, and he wasn't quite as tall as Kirk. Kirk looked like his mother with his tall litheness, blonde hair and sparkling eyes, not like his father with his dark round looks. That was what had made the Baron decide Kirk had been fathered by another researcher in Lyrias, even though it couldn't be proven and she strenuously denied it. That jealousy and doubt had caused him to set aside his wife, even though she'd denied it and they'd already had two sons together who looked like the Baron. He'd married another, though they hadn't had any children.

Julie had been brought to the Baron after he'd sent Kirk's mother away. Kirk's mother had said Julie was his also and he should therefore take care of her. Already angry about Kirk, the Baron couldn't deny Julie, but he'd put her in with foster parents, a married couple on his barony lands. They'd been very nice to her and she loved them. Only Kirk had come to spend any time with her at all, unless it was someone from the house to scold her or berate her - but then they did that to him, too. They'd found some consolation with each other, being siblings on the outside.

They had no idea, in the end, who was the parent of who, so Kirk and her had finally decided they must be at least half-siblings. She had a mix of the dark coloring of the Baron and the mother's thinner build, but she didn't feel like it fit anymore, not after doing research on the animals that bred quickly. Personality was bred as well as coloring. Her personality was not like the Baron's at all and she had fought him all her life. She wanted a real answer, and she wanted it before she had to go back. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Mister Inule, please may I come in again and try one last time before I return. I've received my diploma and must return."

Mister Inule smiled gently. "Congratulations, Julie." His eyes went to Kirk and he waited patiently.

"Ah, this is Kirk, your wife's third son." Julie introduced them.

"Well, I would have known that anyway," Mister Inule smiled again.

"May we please come in?" Kirk asked. "I would also like to see my Mother. It has been a very long time."

Mister Inule sighed, then stepped back and let them in. "I will fetch her," he said quietly, "but I won't promise she'll come."

Kirk hesitated. "Please tell her I've been called up and wish to inform her of it." Mister Inule nodded and left them in the front room to go up the stairs and fetch his wife.

-o-o-o-

Julie clutched her hands together and stood rigidly. Kirk's mother had actually been willing to come down. She was cold, though, not wanting Julie to be there. Julie wasn't sure she had the courage to ask it in the face of the chill wall that faced her, but she was desperate and this was her chance. Kirk put his hand on her shoulder, encouragingly.

"Please, tell me," Julie said. "Who are my real parents?"

"Are you really willing to live with the consequence of knowing that truth?" the woman in front of her asked.

"I've received my diploma, and am an adult. I may not ever come back, and if I cannot live on the Baron's grace any longer it is a small thing, I think," she answered resolutely. "I wish to know it."

"Very well. I will let my husband tell that story, if he wants to." The blonde turned to look at Kirk. "And what is it you wish to know? Is it the same thing?"

"No, Mother. I know the answer to that question sufficiently, and am content with it. I merely wished to see you one more time and thank you for teaching me that women who are intelligent are to be treasured."

His mother stared at him for a moment, then turned her head away. She laughed. "Such a thing. Surely you would have never learned it from your father. If I have taught you that one thing, being completely absent after so many years, then I have at least done one thing good, perhaps." She looked at Kirk again and she had softened just a little. "Is there such a woman in your life?"

"Perhaps," Kirk said, though he did not elaborate. "But it has led to me being called up to guard one and see to her steps, though she is already married to another."

"And are you happy in that place?"

"Yes, Mother, very much so."

"It is sufficient, then, I suppose. Congratulations." Her eyes went back to Julie. "To both of you, I guess." She turned away. "Safe travels on your return." And she was gone.

Mister Inule sighed. "Thank you, Mister Inule," Julie said quietly. "I'm glad she came to talk to Kirk, at least. Are you willing to tell me?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well...you should perhaps sit down. I will tell it. I've been wanting to since you first came to ask."

Julie looked at him curiously and sat in the offered chair. Kirk chose to continue to stand behind her. She wondered if it was his habit from standing behind Lady Shirayuki. It felt good to have his strength with her.

Mister Inule sat across from her and leaned forward slightly, looking at his interlaced fingers, as if trying to find the starting place for the story. "Kirk's mother was a friend of mine from the early research days. The Baron married her just before she was done with her diploma and he allowed her to return to finish it. She would occasionally visit with myself and my first wife, when the Baron would allow her to vacation here in Lyrias. One day, she came to us in tears, only four months pregnant with her fourth child. My wife was also pregnant with our first child. She explained that the child was the Baron's but he didn't believe her and had cast her out. We kept her here with us. The night the children were born was a stormy night and the midwife came for both women."

Mister Inule paused and took a shaky breath. "It was a night of death and sorrow. Kirk's mother's child was born deformed and dead. My wife died, but the child lived. Between us, once she had recovered enough, we decided that the child who lived should be given the best life she could be. Poor, starving researchers do not have the means to make a good life for children, though they can support themselves to some extent. I begged her to say my child was hers and take her to the Baron. She warned me it would not be an easy life, even if he did have the means to care for my daughter, but life here would have been worse, I thought at the time."

Mister Inule looked up at Julie. "We didn't marry for another four years, hoping the Baron would call her back, but then he married his third wife. The first wife he had also put away for not bearing him any children at all. When the Baron made her free, I asked if she would stay and keep me company for the rest of my life, and she agreed. It wasn't until you came the first time to speak with her that I regretted my decision to send you away. I would have liked to know you better, Julie." He gave her a sad smile.

Julie breathed, having just remembered it was necessary in order to not faint. "I...can't say I'm surprised, having met you. It wasn't just the research I was doing that made me even more suspicious than I already was. It was my first visit here. You look so much like me, and our personalities match, what I've been able to tell." Mister Inule blushed slightly. "Actually," Julie looked down shyly, "I rather hoped it was the case. I think I would much rather have you as a father than the Baron." She looked up at him again a little sternly. "He did put me with good foster parents, and Kirk was always kind, but I do wish you had taken a little more responsibility." She softened. "However, I do appreciate you wanted what you felt was best for me." She paused. "If I can come back to Lyrias again, may I come and visit? I would like to get to know you better."

Mister Inule - her father - smiled. "I would like that very much."


	21. A Family Evening

**CHAPTER 21 A Family Evening**

Julie sighed and ran her hand down her hair. They had left the house and were slowly walking back down the street. Kirk watched her closely. "Are you really okay?" he asked her, concerned.

She looked at him with her brown eyes that were soft and melty unless she was angry. He'd missed them. "Yes, Kirk. I've heard what I wanted to hear. I can leave this place without regrets now."

"That's good," he looked away from her. "It changes our relationship, though."

"Does it?" Julie asked, surprised. "Does it have to?"

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He'd done it again. Even though they'd grown up together, communication was not their forte'. He could talk to any lord or servant at the castle with grace, but his own sister was another thing. Especially now….

Kirk looked around. They were still in the residential district, but close by he could see a place to sit. "Can we sit and talk for a bit before returning?" he asked.

Julie nodded and he led her over to the bench that was under a large shade tree. When they were seated, he took Julie's hand in his. It wasn't too unusual for them, but today it made him blush a little. He looked away from her. "Lady Ilena is a matchmaker so it will be hard to go back without us talking plainly first. But I need to start at the beginning I suppose? ...Except I'm not sure where that is." He shifted his sword into his lap, still covering the house symbol, sat back against the bench back, and looked up into the tree. He was glad Julie was willing to wait patiently for him.

"In the position I've been called up to, I don't need to worry about my Father any longer. He can't touch me." Kirk looked at Julie. She understood what he meant by that and relief was in her eyes. "I also have the means to provide for myself and a family without his support, though it doesn't make me wealthy by any stretch of the word. Just content, I suppose." Julie nodded. "The problem is, I'm in a position, or will be soon, where the person I marry will have to be willing to deal with many people in nearly close quarters. It won't be much of a private life at all. Likely only a room or a small number of them in which to find privacy. In the main, it will be many people being one large family in close company. It's a thing difficult for even the castle ladies to bear, even though it's similar to what they know. I have to think of this in my selection."

He paused and looked at her puzzled look, but she was still willing to let him get there in his own rambling way. She'd had a lot of years to learn his ways. "It will be _my_ selection, too, a thing I had never thought possible before Lady Shirayuki chose me." Julie smiled at him. She was happy for him, and he was glad for the support. He paused, needing to find which direction to go next. "It seems to me you still haven't figured out what has gone on in the country while you've been at the final stages of your research, or you would have immediately known who I stand behind." He judged her.

Julie paused, then shook her head. "There's something I feel like I know but it isn't coming to me. I keep seeing glimpses of it, then being distracted from following it."

"Well, then I'll retrieve it for you," he smiled at the woman he'd been with for as long as she'd be able to eat on her own. "I was called up by Court Pharmacist Shirayuki when she was working to become the Princess candidate for Regent Zen. The four of us who follow her now were called to follow her because Director of Intelligence Ilena had taken Lord Obi as her Assistant Director and they needed to follow that path. They still follow Princess Shirayuki at formal occasions when they aren't needed to perform their own official roles. When they were formally announced less than one month ago, Regent Zen made Lady Shirayuki First Princess of Clarines, and he and the King made Lady Ilena Second Princess of Clarines, with Lord Obi as her Consort. I follow the First Princess, but Regent Zen made me his personal knight before they were married to guard her." He stopped. Julie needed time to process it. He'd rambled it, of course. He waited patiently.

Julie thumped back into the bench, blinking and trying to wrap her brain around it. "That - that's a rather lot of high titles you've thrown at me, Kirk."

"Yes," he agreed. "That's why they wouldn't let me tell them to you before. I think Princess Shirayuki is expecting me to, now, though. They wanted you to meet them as people first, rather than titles." He smiled at her again. "Because that's what they're like."

Julie looked at him curiously. "Is that why you like them? Why you're happy? Because they are people to you?"

Kirk considered it. "I suppose it's one of the reasons. Certainly, one cannot be a servant of another and not form personal opinions about their true selves."

Julie nodded slowly. "Then, you like their true selves...except Lady Ilena?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Kirk sighed. "Well, I can't say I dislike her. I'm still trying to get used to her. As you say, she has a very forceful personality. In the office, she and Obi are called 'wild' and it fits well. But when they are being royal, they are most definitely noble, with little to fault. ...They know it also, and do try to restrain themselves as much as possible, but because we are all the 'royal family' they do it less with us."

Julie was thoughtful. "So...this 'family' Lady Shirayuki spoke of...because it's the royal family, and you are part of the servants within it, ...you have a responsibility that's great enough that you really do have to be family."

Kirk nodded soberly. "Yes. Even to the extent we share the same quarters." He shivered. "At the moment that is almost as bad as it sounds. They are building a more appropriate building that should be ready by the spring, or sooner, where we'll actually have separate rooms, like we should."

"You sleep in the same room as the Regent and his wife?!" Julie was aghast.

"Not quite," he said with an internal groan, "but almost. It's an old facility and they're renovating it even now in the hopes we can all survive until the new building is done."

Julie squeezed his hand. "Well, I hope for your sake that part gets better."

"Thanks," he said. "All of us, too." He looked away again, wondering where to go next in his ramblings. He took a breath, then looked down at their joined hands. "You asked me why Princess Shirayuki asked to talk to you." He looked up at her. "I can't answer that. Please wait for her to let you know. I can tell you that she's a researcher who has worked very hard to get where she is and that I admire her, the same as I do you."

Julie looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen before and she turned away suddenly, her cheeks red. He tipped his head to see if he could see more of it. She held still, as if poised for flight. His heart squeezed just a little. He didn't want her to take flight. He looked down at their hands again. He wasn't going to let go. He couldn't - not yet.

He paused, then decided that there really wasn't any 'good' time to say it. "Julie, I have a selfish reason for deciding to go with you to hear the story, and it's the same selfish reason that makes me want to ask you to come with us when we leave here." He stood, still holding her hand, but made her keep sitting. He looked down at her, his feelings deep but his heart pounding. "I, too, expected to hear the story as we heard it, or at least I hoped to." He went down on one knee in front of her. "Julie, will you please consider my request? If you're willing, please come with us, and think on me kindly. If you will stay, please stay with me by my side. Even if we aren't brother and sister, I would be even happier if you were wife to me and I your husband. ...But if you cannot abide it, then I won't make you stay."

Julie stared at him, her face showing her shock. She finally turned away, her face going red. "Kirk...you have been my brother...it is rather difficult to suddenly find such a proposal not ridiculous." He waited, still holding his heart in his mouth. He knew that this day was full of complex things for her. He hadn't asked her to say 'yes' to him after all - not yet. But he'd needed to say it now, before anyone else could confuse things, or steal his words from him.

Julie sighed and dropped her head. "All of a sudden, this has become a strange day and I almost don't know myself. I have a parent I never knew I had, have lost a brother, and been told he's been picked up by the highest royalty of the region to leave me to my sorry state. And now to be told by that same man he'd rather be my husband than my brother...who is it that sits here?" She lifted her eyes to look into his and they were rather glazed and looking far away, he had to admit.

"Julie Ulmer Inule, researcher, and my friend who has held me from drowning over and over again in the depths of my own sorrows." Kirk answered solemnly.

"You, Kirk? I've kept you from your sorrows? Isn't it the other way round?"

Kirk shook his head, "Perhaps I've been able to help you also. That's good, if so, but always you were able to cheer me when I came to you from the depressing presence of my family. ...I've missed you, and until I was tapped by Lady Shirayuki, I was drowning without you. I still miss you."

Julie sighed. "I miss you, too, Kirk. I'm always looking for you when I'm walking the streets. It was so surprising to be rewarded today."

Kirk looked down in embarrassment. He knew Ilena had not been walking them in her area without purpose. He wouldn't tell that to Julie just yet, though. Not until she understood Ilena for herself. "I'm glad you saw me," he finally answered. "I did want to see you today."

She tugged on his hand and he rose and sat next to her again. Finally she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I will think on it, and perhaps ask my parents for their advice, as you suggested earlier. You won't be offended if I ask for a postponement?"

"No," he answered gently.

"What about the others?"

"They are very kind people, really."

"...Well, that is true. I did notice that."

It occurred to Kirk that Ilena's requirement that he let Julie get to know them as just people first had been, indeed, wise. He sighed. She was wild and difficult, so how could she be right all the time? It was perhaps the thing that got under his skin the most. He closed his eyes, enjoying having the first love of his life, after his mother, resting closely by his side.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki watched Kirk and Julie walk away into the crowd of shoppers that thronged the market street. She turned back to the others and took Zen's hand. The group began to walk again, though they didn't go back to shopping. "Zen," she said thoughtfully.

"Mmm?"

"It sounds like 'home' for Julie is a cage. I want to bring her back with us. Is there something she can do at the castle?"

"Well, there are the castle kennels, ...and the mews, though they're empty at the moment since I don't have time for birding."

Shirayuki thought some more. "What about the messenger birds?"

Zen considered it. "Well, that could be a possibility, though she would need to be sent to the island for training."

"You could have her apprentice to Master Obi," Marcus murmured from behind them.

Shirayuki glanced at Ilena who was giving a scathing look to Marcus. Shirayuki chose to ignore the comment.

"It wouldn't hurt to have one more trained in the medical care of the birds," Zen continued. "I would think the training for it would be between half a year and one year."

Shirayuki tipped her head. "Can we ask her if it's something she would like to do?"

Zen smiled softly at her. "If you want. Asking never hurt anyone, and sometimes opens unexpected doors."

Shirayuki was silent a little longer, then said, "Thank you, Zen." He squeezed her hand. "...Ilena, is there a private place we can all have dinner, the maids and menservants also? I don't think I should make Kirk tell his story in a public location, and I'd like to have just all of us together, I think, at least once while we're here."

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki. There's an upper room at the inn, over the main dining room, that has a door for the guests, and another for the servers. We could use it."

"That would do nicely," Shirayuki nodded and relaxed.

"Is there a particular menu you'd like to request?" Ilena asked.

"No. Not particularly."

"Then I'll take care of the arrangements," Ilena promised.

They walked in silence for a bit, wandering towards the inn, but not in a hurry. "Obi, go to the garrison and call...eight of the castle guards, I think should do it. We'll have two on the outside of each door, since we have to, and then four inside as our minimum requirement. That way the rest of us can relax and eat together they way Mistress Shirayuki wants," Ilena ordered.

Shirayuki sighed as Obi, Thayne, and Petroi peeled off from the group. She hadn't thought of that part. Tonight, like Zen, she would have preferred not to have extra guards. But then, she didn't want party crashers, either.

"Marcus and Henry, you'll be the enforcers in the kitchen to make sure the staff taste tests the poisoned food first."

"Mother!? You really expect it?" Marcus complained and Shirayuki had to agree.

"Of course not. But if I haven't been obedient to Uncle, what will Izana say? I won't be able to show my face in Wistal." Marcus and Henry sighed. "But don't test it yourself. You're supposed to eat with the rest of us."

"Yes, Mother," they said with a bit of a whine.

Ilena detoured their steps to a wine and drink shop and they had fun taste testing until they had found several wines and other sterner drinks that were agreeable, plus a juice that Shirayuki particularly liked. Ilena made sure a sufficient number were purchased, then gave them to Leon to carry. "Don't let Obi touch any of it," Ilena warned him. "As a matter of fact, keep it with you until we're in the upper room. That way we'll know for sure he hasn't drunk it all, and it hasn't been poisoned - except by you."

Leon was nodding, but paled slightly with the last phrase. Sam patted him on the shoulder. "She's teasing you, I'm sure of it," his partner consoled him. Ilena ignored them, so even Shirayuki wasn't sure she was, but she nodded anyway, wanting Leon to know that at least she trusted him.

They eventually arrived at the inn and Ilena excused herself to see to the arrangements of procuring the room and setting the menu with the chef. Shirayuki herself went to the maids, both Ilena's and hers, and invited them to attend, then to Justinian and Rutherford's room to invite them also. They all wanted to know how formal an affair it was, surprising her and she made sure they understood it was a casual family gathering of the households. She found Zen again and sat with him to wait until they were called to dinner.

-o-o-o-

The food was castle formal, delicate, and delicious. The wine matched, and Obi raised his glass briefly to Ilena. She accepted his praise with a silent tip of the head. "You have a castle trained chef here in Lyrias," commented Zen.

"Yes, Regent Zen," Ilena answered calmly. "I must be prepared for all contingencies, after all, at least as best I'm able." That last comment earned her a longer look from Zen than necessary, but she continued to eat calmly. "It has always concerned me that I might have to suddenly host King Izana in the hometown of his Queen wife on a family visit. ...The nightmares didn't subside until I had a proper chef in my employ." Obi had to hide a laugh, and even Zen almost choked on his food.

"Surely," Zen tried to recover but was having difficulty succeeding, "such a remote possibility would not have kept you sleepless and your nights full of nightmares?"

"Well, considering that it's come true even to this level, I think it was not ill advised to follow through on it," Ilena said practically.

"Well, no perhaps not," Zen allowed.

After a pause, Shirayuki asked, "Is the chef the same as the one that cooks for this inn regularly?"

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena answered.

"Is he content with it? The difference in cooking styles seems so different."

"It is, and he is. I was able to procure him based on the promise that he would only have to cook castle food when absolutely necessary. He was ready to move on to learning and enjoying other techniques. There's enough diversity of peoples here in Lyrias he has learned a wide repertoire, though in the main he must cook what the clientele of the inn wish to eat. He was quite desirous to turn his hand to castle fair again after so long a time of being away from it."

"He hasn't lost the touch, I see," Shirayuki commented.

"No. I'm pleased to see it as well," Ilena agreed.

The conversation calmed in favor of eating again for a while, though they didn't let their conversation lag into uncomfortable silence. That would have been the height of rudeness, after all. Ilena had set up the room so they were sitting in a square, Zen and Shirayuki at one side, Obi and Ilena on the opposite side. Maids were to the side of the Princesses and menservants next to the Regent and Consort. Separating those two rows were the opposing sides of the squares holding the four personal knights, connected to their proper sets from the men's side of the main edges. The square arrangement made it easier for all to participate in the meal together.

The only person out of place was Julie. Ilena had set her at the end of Shirayuki's row of guards, next to Kirk, so that she had Rio and Leah to talk to at Ilena's table. Shirayuki thought it a rather ingenious way to help her be surrounded by people she could be comfortable with. It was obvious Kirk had explained to her who everyone was and she was more reserved tonight than she had been at lunch, particularly when they'd first arrived. Everyone else had been just as relaxed as before, and that seemed to have helped a little. When Rio told Julie that she was the personal maid to Ilena, Julie's eyes had widened in surprise that a personal maid had been seated at a 'head table'. Rio confided that the ladies seated next to Shirayuki were that as well, and that the menservants were next to their lords. Kirk had smiled and nodded at her when she had looked at him for confirmation and Julie had finally relaxed sufficient to be merely polite, instead of stiff.

When the meal was done, the servers took the dishes away, leaving only the glasses. Leon had been serious about his duty and had passed around the dinner wine, and now he pulled out the evening drinks. No one let Obi touch the bottles, in particular Justinian who seemed to have learned already Obi's penchant to not pay attention to his drinking. "Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena called.

"Yes, Ilena?" Shirayuki looked up at her.

"Please refrain from alcohol tonight. We don't have Kiki and Mitsuhide here to watch over you." Ilena looked at her directly in the eye. "And I believe you will never learn to tolerate it. Will you do it please, so that you may enjoy the evening as you hope to?"

Shirayuki looked down at her glass, then sighed. "Okay. For tonight I'll stick with juice."

"Thank you, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said firmly. "Master Zen," her attention moved to the person sitting next to Shirayuki, and she looked at him from under her eyelashes. He had slightly frozen, his hand on his glass's stem. "How many have you already had?"

"Ah, one, with dinner."

"Again, we do not have Mitsuhide and Kiki here to watch over you. Please limit yourself to two more or less. I think your Lady Wife would like to enjoy your pleasant company tomorrow, rather than the hung-over Zen."

Zen blinked, then relaxed his shoulders, putting his elbow on the table, his glass hovering in the air. "Ilena…," he glanced at Shirayuki and she openly looked at him calmly. Zen sighed. "Alright. Shirayuki, if I'm still thirsty after that, can I have some of your juice?"

Shirayuki smiled at him. "Of course, Zen."

"Thank you, Master Zen," Ilena said calmly.

He glanced at her and lifted his glass again for the refill he had been about to ask for. "It really isn't fair, you know," he complained calmly at her, "that the two of you can drink all of it."

"If you'd begun when only just beginning to walk, and had it only for all your growing years, and craved water instead, you also would have the proper tolerance," Ilena said without emotion.

Zen sighed and Shirayuki felt her stomach turn. "Is that really how you learned your tolerance, Ilena?" she asked, aghast.

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said, and Obi nodded his head as well. "You will never catch up. Please do not try." Shirayuki sighed, and heard Zen echo her. She glanced at him and they shared a common look. "Now that we are past the main meal, may I complete some business?" Ilena asked.

Shirayuki looked questioningly at Zen. He shrugged. It was her night. She thought about it. "I think I would like to hear from Kirk, first," she answered. Ilena nodded, and Shirayuki looked at Kirk.

Kirk swallowed his mouthful of wine and carefully set his glass down in front of him. He looked at Julie and took her hand in his, then looked back at Shirayuki. She looked in his eyes calmly. "The beginning of our story you've already heard to some degree. I was the one who gave Julie the infant rabbit that died and that began her search to understand how to treat animals. Because I was as sad as she was, I encouraged her in her desire to learn it, and I was as surprised as she was when my father forbade it upon discovering it. However, I stood in her defense and entreated her to go to Lyrias when she was ready to leave the barony."

"My defense of her earned my father's ire and he sent me to Wilant castle as my punishment. When I found Mistress Shirayuki studying in the library, it reminded me of Julie and I found myself wanting to help her also. There, my father couldn't prevent it, and I felt the same joy and exhilaration at her steady progress that I had felt for Julie's."

"When Mistress Shirayuki asked me to stand as a guard and aide for her, I was willing because I already knew she was studying to become Regent Zen's Princess. It's a Lord's duty to support his liege and in helping her to become a strong and intelligent Princess I felt I would have properly supported the Regent. I knew my father would disagree, but I'd already determined we would always disagree on this point. It would be sufficient redress to my father if he felt I was serving the Regent directly, particularly if he didn't know to what extent I'd been helping Mistress Shirayuki."

Kirk paused before continuing. "There's another piece to understand from the beginning. My father set aside his first wife for being unable to bear children after five years of effort. His second wife was a researcher he met while visiting in Lyrias. After the first two years of trying to create an heir, she did what all researchers do. She went and visited the first wife and asked her many questions about why no heir had been produced, and asked if she would do an experiment. That is, find a man to marry and try to get pregnant again. The first wife sent a letter to the second seven months later saying she was pregnant."

"When the second wife attempted to explain that the reason my father had no heirs was because he was not capable of producing them, he was very angry with her and nearly set her aside at that time, but she repented and said she would try again with him. He was satisfied when nearly a year later a son was born. Within two years another son was born, and again he was very satisfied. Nearly three years later I was born...but I was born almost a month earlier than my father expected."

"My older brothers look like my father, but I look like our mother. He'd been allowing her to return regularly to Lyrias to continue at the University, but after I was born early, and looking different, he became suspicious and sent one of his men to follow her whenever she went to Lyrias. He was unable to find anything out at the time. Then mother became pregnant a fourth time and our father became suspicious once again. She assured him time and again that it was his child and apologized for it being a surprise for them both, but he already would not believe her. He finally sent her away back to Lyrias, telling her to go and see if the man who she had been laying with would keep her now."

Kirk's face twisted in wry comic grief. "She returned with an infant girl several months later, saying it was his child and he should therefore care of her. My mother left that child at the barony, and my father gave her to one of the couples on his estate to take care of. Because I was already under suspicion, I was interested in who this sibling of mine was and spent many hours, days, and years with her until she left the house for Lyrias also. My older brothers would not spend time with me anyway, learning from my father and his third wife to turn their backs to me. My father and his third wife have also never had children, but my father is content as he believes the heirs he does have to be sufficient."

Kirk paused again. "I don't think my mother took a lover, but merely, as a researcher who needed to complete a requirement, found a way to meet that requirement. As with most researchers, she was married to her research first, her husband second, though she did desire to be obedient to him. Julie asked me to go with her today to meet with my mother and her current husband so that she might ask for the truth one more time, thinking my presence might help my mother to open up a little more. It was sufficient to bring her out to be questioned, and she finally allowed her husband to answer to Julie's existence. I am personally content with my own past as my mother has explained it already."

"The story we heard today from Mister Inule was that he and his first wife took in my mother when she was sent away pregnant to Lyrias, as they had been friends from her research days. Mister Inule's wife was also pregnant with their first child. On the day they gave birth, my mother's child was born deformed and already dead. Julie's mother died in childbirth on that same day. Mister Inule requested of my mother that she claim Julie as her own child and send her to be taken care of by the Baron. She did so, though she warned him that Julie's life might not be any easier. Mister Inule has apologized and he and Julie have reconciled and promised to reunite whenever possible."

Kirk shifted ever so slightly. "I had hoped to hear such a story and after we left the house, I spoke with Julie privately about my station and position openly, as well as my future prospects and hers. I have requested that she think kindly on me and to someday answer to my request that she become my wife, though I am content to wait upon her decision for as long as she needs to properly consider it." He lightly stressed the last. Everyone in the room could feel Julie's embarrassment, but they politely ignored her so she could recover. They all knew it was important for Kirk to share it openly, and why, even if she didn't.

Shirayuki looked over at Ilena sternly until Ilena bowed her head slightly. Once she was content she'd received a sufficient promise, Shirayuki looked at Kirk. "Thank you, Kirk," she said. He bowed slightly. "Julie," Shirayuki called her. Julie looked up at her. "I've spoken with Zen. There is a possibility of a position for a veterinarian of birds with the messenger bird corps sponsored by the Regent. It would require training at the island the birds originate from that would last between half a year to a year. Then you could return to Wistal or Wilant and work with the soldier corps that handles the birds. The birds are very intelligent and very beautiful. ...Would this be something that might interest you?"

Julie sat up straight. "Ah, ...well, I suppose it might." She did sound somewhat intrigued by the idea.

"The daughter of the head of the island is a personal friend of mine," Shirayuki said. "I can write a letter of recommendation for you."

"Or," Zen said calmly, "if you wish it, I can write a writ of assignment...or both can be done. If you are willing to accept my writ, then you'll receive proper direction and resources to arrive at the island without difficulty."

Julie blinked her wide eyes. "Ah, thank you. Th-that would be very generous of you." She trailed off a bit.

"You may think about it," Shirayuki reassured her. "We don't need an answer tonight. We'll be here in Lyrias another three days."

Julie bowed. "Thank you very much. I would like to consider it carefully, but I will be sure to let you know quickly."

Shirayuki nodded and smiled. Julie looked at Kirk and he smiled for her again, his eyes sparkling. "Ilena, I believe I'm done," Shirayuki said and drank from her glass again.

Ilena bowed slightly and turned to look at Obi. "Obi, have you made a determination towards Justinian?"

"I've accepted him," Obi said simply.

"Are you pleased with his current progress?"

"Yes."

Ilena nodded. "How far has he come in his training?"

"He was tested to Page four days ago, and is working on reaching Agent. It seems he's an overachiever." Obi's eyes were sparkling.

Ilena raised an eyebrow. "Hoh? Is that so?" She leaned out and looked around Obi, who also turned to look. Justinian was blushing faintly.

"We've learned that Justinian's skill set is quite large, and also includes small hand blade and hand-to-hand combat. We've been training him to strengthen those skills and adding to them slightly. I've required that he practice slight-of-hand attacks with the hand blade, contrary to the traditions of the Tarc, so that we'll have that much more the advantage over them." Obi told her.

Ilena raised an eyebrow. "Do you see this causing more problems with his defense if he should be discovered, Petroi?"

Petroi carefully answered. "As long as he continues to practice, we intend to test him before we enter Tarc. If he can't be discreet enough he won't be allowed to do it. If he has learned to not be noticeable sufficiently, then we'll allow it."

Ilena looked at Justinian thoughtfully. He continued to look at her respectfully. "I would see it," she finally said.

Petroi bowed. "We are ready for your testing when it's possible to show you," he said.

Ilena looked over to him and Thayne, then back to Obi and Justinian. "I look forward to seeing what you have to show me." She was looking at Justinian again thoughtfully, then began to rapid fire questions at him in a language Shirayuki had never heard before. He sat up and answered them in the same language as best he could, then she suddenly stopped and switched to what sounded like silence for a while. Shirayuki could see Zen was listening closely, as were Ilena's guards and Obi. She guessed it must be their coded language Ilena was testing now, particularly since she continued to look at Justinian with the same piercing look. Finally she put her lips together and paused. "Very well," she said. "Consider yourself Agent already, though they will correct the few errors you had. Why you want it I have no idea."

Justinian bowed from his seat. "Thank you, Princess Ilena," he said quietly, with a satisfied look on his face.

Ilena turned to Obi. He had a small jaunty smile on his face and he was looking at her. "I think that was the best gift you could have given him today," Obi said in response to her querying look.

Ilena looked at him in surprise, then her look fell somewhat. "Oh, dear. Is that what it is?"

Obi grinned at her. "Yup."

Ilena sighed. "I'll see to it later, then."

Obi nodded at her. "See that you do," he said cheerily.

Shirayuki wondered what it was, but this part was Ilena's business, so she wasn't likely to know.

"Petroi," Ilena turned to her senior personal knight. He bowed formally. "Please report on the progress of your students."

Zen sat forward and listened very closely as Petroi reported that all of them had learned Tarcian sufficiently for the study of the law to begin, that they had all learned to ride their horses acceptably, and were well into the practice of warfare from horseback, focusing on defense, and would be ready to receive from her the plans she had thought of as they began the next leg of the journey. Also, they had all learned the braids and were in the process of mastering them at various levels, with Justinian being the farthest along. "We've determined that he must know them the best as it will be his protection if he's captured." Petroi told them, and Ilena's pleased reaction made Shirayuki wonder what could be worse, then decide she didn't want to know.

Petroi also gave a numbered report of the speed by which they could take down and set up the tent. "Does that include the time to get it tied onto the horse?" Ilena asked him.

Petroi paused. "No, I have forgotten to add that time in."

Ilena nodded. "Please continue to work hard on that. It's not yet sufficient." Petroi bowed.

"Is there anything else?" Ilena asked him. Petroi shook his head. Ilena sat back with a satisfied nod, took a sip of her glass, then went to thinking.

"Ah, Master, Mistress," Obi raised his hand, "I also have something to bring up. I've been considering Ilena's request to me that I test her knife skills." Ilena sat up and looked at Obi sharply. "Petroi told me that here in Lyrias there are two fighting competition rings, one for hand-to-hand combat, one for knife skills. She still isn't healed sufficiently for hand-to-hand, but I think she may be able to perform well enough in the knife ring. I also would like to practice with her in doubles of the same, though I'm perhaps a bit weaker there. We haven't had the opportunity to work side by side yet in that manner. May we be allowed to enter a doubles tournament there while we're here?"

"Will it lead to injury of either of you?" Zen asked.

"We are both very good," Obi said.

Ilena shook her head. "It doesn't need to, even so. We can enter and exit the tournament at any time. If we only wish to reach a level of practice, we can remove ourselves at the point at which only the good fighters are left, then let them continue to the top level. I never lose, so I occasionally will follow that pattern so as to let the other competitors not give up early."

Shirayuki blinked at Ilena's bald proud statement, said so calmly. Zen stared at her. "Well, then, do that," he finally said. "I'll come, but Shirayuki has already requested to sit it out."

Ilena and Obi both nodded. "Also," Obi added, "I would also like to practice with Petroi and Thayne in a three-on-three tournament in the hand-to-hand combat. We've fought each other, but not partnered together. I think it's necessary for us to do so at least one time before we enter Tarc. If Ilena would be willing to set up such a thing, may we participate?"

Zen nodded immediately. He already knew Obi's skills and trusted them. He'd already won several tournaments on his own. They looked at Shirayuki. She looked at Ilena. "Ilena...are you really not fit to fight hand-to-hand?"

Ilena looked at her in surprise. "I can, but only in a limited fashion. The muscle and tendon are still weak, in comparison to those who will be fighting in the ring."

"I think Zen needs to see that as well, though."

All three others raised their eyebrows at Shirayuki. Ilena blinked, then looked at Obi. "I can schedule in an exhibition round, where only you and I fight to whatever level we want to. There's no reward for it, other than the entertainment of those watching, and an opportunity for the fighters to practice against each other."

Obi nodded slowly. "I haven't fought you standing yet, as I recall. That would be acceptable to me." He looked at Zen. Zen paused, then nodded.

"Please get it all out of your system for a long time," Shirayuki said to Ilena with a sigh.

Ilena raised a surprised eyebrow at her. "Has it been so bad even you've seen it?"

Shirayuki nodded sadly. "Yes."

Ilena's mouth went round in an 'oh', then she shrugged. "It's Obi's fault," she said simply. Shirayuki was surprised when Obi didn't protest, but then decided it made sense.

"Well," Ilena said after a bit of a pause, "if it's the arenas, then I should let everyone know the rules..." She looked around the room, including at the castle guards, then let her eyes settle a little longer on Shirayuki's guards and her lips pursed a little. "We haven't quite completed the business Mistress Shirayuki's guards brought up. Will they eat me if I expound?" She looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She got shrugs for the most part. "Alright then. So...there's a House of the night walkers - that is, thieves, pickpockets, assassins, etc. - that I use to gain information so that I know what's going on among those types of people. After all, most internal problems are going to come from that part of society. The House I use is called the House of the Queen of Knight, or formerly Queen of Night. I'm the Queen. I own the House and run it."

"One of my businesses here in Lyrias is the two fighting arenas, one for knife and the other for hand-to-hand, because those are the two skills I need to hone and they are the two all of my Agents and above use, both day and night sides, in their own tasks. So, in effect, they're my training grounds. However, since it's also a business, they are both open to anyone who wants to play...until they decide to get ugly. Then they get tossed out." Ilena paused briefly, then added, "That includes the castle guards and all the rest of you." Shirayuki felt the interest level in the room rise. She sighed to herself. Soldiers and men would always be interested in the competition and fighting. She settled herself to hear more things about Ilena she hadn't really understood before.


	22. The Queen's Business

**CHAPTER 22 The Queen's Business**

Ilena absently pulled a section of her hair on the right side of her head around to the front and began to plait it. She'd worn it down for the dinner since Obi had asked her to. He recognized it as the Kir'nah braid. "First, the knife arena. Most of the time, it's one-on-one. You pay your fee, once per day per arena, get added to the list of competitors, wait for your name to be called, fight to first blood only - no killing allowed, walk off and wait again. It's considered polite and good form to only draw lightly. No need to cause significant injury. You can win and lose all day if you want, but...if you win and keep winning, your award earnings goes up. If you are still winning, you can stop, or you can wait until your first loss, then go get your earnings. There are occasional tournaments, but mostly when I'm around, since I like to see who's on top and give them special assignments, which means bonus money for them. It's the same rules for hand-to-hand, but not to the blood, and certainly not to the death. That's wasteful and pointless, after all. I can't use dead people. It's until there is a clear winner to the bout, or one yields to the other."

"Um…," Ilena finished her braid and began another small one, this time the next level, or Manak' braid. "Since it's open to anyone, there are people who participate from other countries as well, so that makes it nice if you want to learn other battling styles, hard if you've never seen their style before. In particular, the people I'm protecting here in Lyrias from Tarc and Selicia find it a place to keep their skills up. We occasionally get others from other countries, though. The arenas are getting better known outside Clarines, which is helpful for business as well."

She paused to take a sip of her drink, then began the third braid, this time the P'rathna. "When I announce the tournaments, there is usually a set time, like half-an-hour, for teams to form up, if it's teams, and for people to register specifically for the tournament. Once registration is closed, they make the order up...to my specifications if necessary...and run it 'til it's done. I'm not the only one that can request exhibition matches, but they don't happen often." She considered if there was anything else. "The lists are underground, meaning literally and figuratively. The fighting list is at the base of a surrounding amphitheater. Just around it is the seating for the current registered fighters. Ah, yes. Betting is encouraged and handled by the House. When I show up, it's a bit too easy, so I often pull out early, as I said before."

Ilena looked at Obi. "Actually, I'll let the Lieutenant's know you're doing the three-on-three. They'll probably come and face you as a physical test. That should make the betting pretty fierce and the tournament that much more exciting." Obi blinked at her. She thought a moment longer, then changed topics slightly. "Is the plan to do this tomorrow or the next day?" Ilena looked at Zen and Shirayuki.

They shrugged and she looked at Obi. "Tomorrow's just as good," he shrugged, reaching out and taking a length of her hair on his side. He began braiding a wife's braid in that section of her hair.

"Okay. So tomorrow, two of the castle guards will need to arrive at the inn early to escort Mistress Shirayuki. Six will need to come to escort Master Zen. The other six can participate if they want. If more than that want to participate, draw straws. We'll still be here another day. That will free up the personal knights to do what they need to do in the day. Mmm...let's do the knife arena in the morning and the hand-to-hand in the afternoon. I suppose the guards could trade out at lunch if there's a mix of interest and skills." Ilena named the price to register to fight so they would all know it ahead of time, then asked for questions.

Justinian raised his hand. "Am I allowed to participate as well?" he asked queryingly. Ilena looked at Obi. Obi nodded, and Justinian settled back thoughtfully.

Brian looked at Shirayuki, "And us, may we?"

Shirayuki considered it, then shrugged, giving up. "I guess it will be alright, since I can have the castle guards. ...Shall we meet up for lunch?" she asked.

There were nods around. Ilena named off a few places in that area they could eat at, and Obi and Shirayuki selected one they had liked from their time in Lyrias before. "Thayne, set up seating arrangements and security, please," Ilena requested as she took another sip of her drink and Obi took up a second section and began a Second's braid. "Mmm, Obi make two of those, ...and would it be okay, Master Zen, if the guards wore civic clothes instead of their uniforms? It doesn't matter that much, but it will draw less attention in the restaurant and if they participate, they'll be hit harder if they're in uniform."

"It won't matter in the audience?" Obi asked.

Ilena shook her head slightly, trying to not jostle his braiding too much. "No. Everyone's likely to recognize Master Zen anyway. It would just make sense to them he'd be surrounded by uniforms."

"Why six?" Zen asked. It would seem like a lot to him.

"Well...because it's a room full of fighters, and because it's mostly for show? High ranking people should show a display of power? They all know you're the master of the Queen. How could I not provide such a thing for you?"

"But they're _my_ guards," Zen protested.

"Yes, and Obi has taken all the guards I would provide for you. Unless you want people you don't know and your personal knights don't either?"

Zen sighed. He really did hate this part of being Regent - though this was because he was Ilena's master, which was a different thing to her. "Fine," he said grumpily and took another drink from his cup and requested a refill.

"I think I'd like mine not in uniform," Shirayuki said. "My friends probably won't care much, but I'll be able to relax a little better."

Zen nodded, approving her request, the head of the detail bowed slightly to him to acknowledge he'd received that order. After a bit of consideration, he sighed. "I guess if it's a display of power and position to the underworld, I'd better have my six in uniform, as much as it's a restriction I don't like." He put his chin on his hand and pouted a bit, though only internally. "Those not on duty don't have to be in uniform."

Ilena nodded, and so did the head guard. Ilena had started in on another braid, more complex than the others. Obi took a look at it. "What's that one?" he asked.

Ilena frowned. "Petroi, he has to know this one, too. That's what he's going up to prove."

"Ah, sorry. We haven't gotten to that one, since he's the only one who's going to wear it, and we just got done with the Seconds." Petroi apologized.

Obi had her turn her head further so he could see it better and Justinian shifted to watch as well. "It's the Head of Clan braid," Ilena explained. She finished it and began another one.

"Why do you have two of those and two Seconds?" Justinian asked quietly.

"I have two head of house braids, one for the Family, one for the House. I have a Seconds braid for Obi's house, Falcon's Hollow, as his Steward, and another for Master Zen's house."

"Oh. Is that common in Tarc?"

"Not at all," Ilena answered archly. "I'm the only one, though Obi gets two Seconds, one from me and one from Master Zen."

"Oh. ...Um...I've been practicing braiding Master Obi's hair, but we aren't sure it will get long enough to add in the markers before we go into Tarc." Justinian pointed out the trouble they had with Obi's fairly short hair.

Ilena reached over and turned Obi's head and ran her fingers down the length. She turned to face him, one leg tucked up, and began to braid the Kir'nah. "Hmm, well." She considered his hair with her eyes half closed.

"I think if we could give him half the length of Petroi's hair they'd balance out instead of both look funny," Thayne said with a laugh in his voice.

Ilena looked sharply at Thayne. "We could, but Petroi worked hard to grow his hair that long. We could give you half of mine, though."

Obi looked at Ilena aghast. "Never. I like your hair long. Besides, how would you give me anyone else's hair?"

Ilena reached behind her head and gathered a small section of hairs from the nape of her neck and under the main part of her hair. She measured out a length, then drew her knife and cut that length off and let the hairs fall back to cover the shorter section, though it was still long enough to go a third of the way down her back. "Trade me places, Obi," she said, putting her knife back in its sheath.

Obi was unhappy she had cut even that much of her hair, but it was done, so he stood and switched. Ilena took the section of Obi's hair for the wife's braid in one hand, divided the strands, holding them between the fingers of that hand. Then she placed one smaller part of her hair on top of each of the sections in that hand, holding them together. Suddenly it looked like Obi had shoulder length hair for that section. Going slowly, but with a firm steady hand, she showed Justinian how to braid her hair in with Obi's so it wouldn't slip out, ending with a proper length braid by the time she was done. Because their hair was identical, it really looked like Obi's hair.

Obi reached up and felt along the braid. "That's rather amazing. But it would be terrible to have to cut more off for every time we needed to rebraid it. I'd never take them out, you know."

"I suppose you could. It's only a month. It will grow out a bit, and that might be noticeable. But, you'd be sleeping on it and messing it up, so it would be better to rebraid them. Justinian wouldn't lose very many hairs. He's careful."

"I suppose we could use horsehair from the manes and tails," Thayne commented dryly. Obi scowled at him.

"I'll think on it a bit," promised Justinian. "I think this method would be nice."

Ilena nodded, then rubbed Obi's head. He took her hand and kissed it, then continued to hold it, relaxing. "Well, now that she's given me this much, make sure it always goes in the spouse braid."

Justinian gave him a small smile. "Yes, Master Obi." He bowed slightly to them and sat back in his place, sipping delicately on his drink with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Princess Ilena," after a bit of a pause, Brian spoke up, "we know that Regent Zen and King Izana have claimed you as their missing cousin...but we don't know your story. May we hear it?"

Ilena raised an eyebrow and looked to Zen and Shirayuki. Shirayuki looked around at all the people who had been collected since they'd been made princesses, and considered it. "I think, ...that just like we needed to know Kirk's story, that it would help the household if everyone understood Ilena's."

"Well...we don't really have everyone, though," Ilena said slowly. "I think Kiki and Mitsuhide heard it when Obi told it to the Family at the gathering, but Tairn and Dane haven't heard it either, and there are a few others…," she trailed off and looked at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki thought about it some more, then shook her head. "This is a good time, while we're here sitting together. The others can hear it another time."

Ilena sighed. "You want the full story, don't you?" she sounded depressed, in a dramatic sort of way. Shirayuki nodded firmly. "Alright. Obi, you'll help, right? They may as well hear your side, too, since she wants both of us in the household."

Obi sighed. He was just as un-fond of telling his story as she was of hers. "Okay. I'll tell my part. Why don't you get to the landslide, at least?"

"Okay." Ilena took a swallow of her wine to wet her throat, then began. "I was born Thailena Wisteria Polov, Third Princess of Selicia and Third Princess of Clarines, daughter of Third Prince Raoul Polov of Selicia and Second Princess Tatiana Wisteria of Clarines. Petroi was my bodyguard. When I was five, the Second Prince of Clarines was born - that is, Master Zen. My family went to Clarines for his birth celebration. I was grateful to him, that I was no longer the second in line to the throne of Clarines, and vowed to him as an infant that I would see to it that he was protected so that he could fulfill his proper role and position so that chaos between our nations would never occur."

She looked at Obi. "On the way home, we stopped at Farmor Earldom, the home of my distant cousins from a similar marriage arrangement several generations earlier. Obi and I share a great-grandfather, and it was there that I first saw him. I spoke with my father and claimed him as mine at that time. However, my father refused me until we were grown and had received proper strength to stand by each other's side properly."

Ilena paused and lifted a knee, hugging it to her. She looked at the floor in front of her as she saw her past in her mind."When I returned home, I discovered that the life I had been used to in Selicia was not like the life my cousins were living. In Selicia there was not calm peace, but rather sedition, confusion, and subversion. Because I loved my country, its people and my family, I desired to understand the cause and how I could help to make it a peaceful place like Clarines. Using careful methods of observation and investigation, both open and clandestine, I was able to find the source of the sedition by the time I was seven."

"Only my parents believed me, that the chaos was caused by an external influence, and they sent me away one day to find the final source of it. I was already close and thought they understood it." She paused and hugged her leg more tightly, and Obi put his hand on her back. "That was the last day I spoke with my parents. While Petroi and I were in the city, disguised as street children, I discovered that the source was a group of men sent from the neighboring country of Tarc - a country my people had thought could not and would not have the strength to come against us. They had come, and come by stratagem and guile rather than by force of arms, and that day the sparks they had set years before were fanned into flame."

Obi ran his finger down her arm from her shoulder. She sat up and took his hand, but her face was set, her voice cold and firm. "As I watched, the castle burned. My uncles and aunts were beheaded and my beloved cousins murdered at the hand of the same agents of Tarc, and a fire was lit in my belly. Petroi protected me, cutting my hair and making me his younger brother. We went to a place he'd been told to take me to by my father. Already they knew the conflict would start that day, for the enemy had blocked the gates to the city that morning. My parents fled the city and escaped until they reached the border of Selicia and Clarines. There they were caught and beheaded also and I was left without family or father to care for me."

The people listening were quietly sober. "They'd sent one other to care for me - my nurse, Leah." Ilena glanced at Leah briefly. "When she arrived at the safe house, we three created a plan to see us safely out of the city and out of Selicia. Along the way we came to the place where the road to Tarc itself met the road to Wilant. Wanting to understand my enemy, I convinced Petroi and Leah to turn us into that land. I thought that we could hide there as well as in Selicia, as they wouldn't expect me to go there." She paused again and closed her eyes. Obi pressed her hand and she took a breath. "We were allowed to live with one of the clans who'd been stationed close to the mouth of the pass that led into Tarc when we arrived. I lived among them as a boy, learning their ways and how to fight so that I might become stronger and know how to defeat my enemy."

She opened her eyes and looked at Brian, but she wasn't seeing him. "While with that clan, the clan head made sure to teach me many things. When we were done with our year of travel with them, and it was time for me to leave them, he revealed to me that he was the one who'd sent the men of Tarc into Selicia and had seen to it that my family had been murdered. He told me that he knew who I was and laughed in my ears and told me that according to the customs and traditions of Tarc, I was now his bride-to-be. He sent me away at the end of that year into Clarines, telling me to become stronger and to learn obedience - for I'd fought him that entire year already - and that he would come to claim me when I was ready. He named me the Princess of Three Countries and his eyes were lit with greed and delight that when I was his, he would be emperor of those three countries." She was holding Obi's hand very tightly. Her face was calm, but her eyes burned with fire.

"We went into Wilant, heading for the only place I might find safe harbor - Obi's home. Along the way, the fire ate into my belly until I told Petroi that he must act in my stead until I was strong enough to act for myself. I sent him back into Selicia to begin our own acts of sedition, telling him to find any who would believe in our cause and bring them into our Family if they would work in the day, or into our House if they would rather work in the night. When he had set up the Family and the House in Selicia, he went into Tarc again. This time, he didn't join to any one clan, but rather travelled between the clans. Again, he found any who would fight against the Lord of Tarc and set up our network there also."

Ilena shifted, putting her leg down to sit with her ankles crossed, then continued. "Petroi came into Wilant behind me, who was already at Farmor, and began the slow process of making a name for himself so that he could stand strongly behind me when I had my strength. It's easiest to do that in the night, so he became the Queen of Night's Messenger and established the beginnings of the House of the Queen of Night, though he also worked to make the beginnings of the network of the day, the Family of Mother. I'm grateful for his efforts." She paused as she prepared to change scenes.

"Leah and I went to Farmor, where we were taken in by Obi's grandfather. However, that place was worse than even Selicia. It was a place of pain and anger - an anger that ate at the lords of that family until it was their destruction. Obi's father was at the last stages of slowly poisoning his own father, who died but a few months after I arrived." Ilena tucked Obi's hand into her hand to comfort him. "The first time I saw Obi punished by his father, I was overwhelmed with the ferocity of the man who should have been his protector and teacher. I thought the beating was bad enough, then they took Obi away to a building I hadn't been in yet. When they'd left it, but left him behind, I entered the building to find Obi if I could." Obi was looking at Ilena in surprise. He hadn't heard this part of the story before.

"What I found was a room full of boxes that would fit an adult's body and no bigger, and a stench of blood, pain, and death. When I could move, I searched the remainder of that building, but that was all there was. I ran from that place and hid. Only the fact that three days later I saw Obi's face again prevented me from utter despair." She drew a breath. "The next time Obi's father was angry with him, he fled the house and hid. When I could move through the grounds unseen, I searched for him carefully. He taught me how to track that day, for he already knew how to hide his path very well. I wasn't the only one searching for him. That day I also learned how to hide in the same way he'd learned, for I found him, then found the way he'd kept his hiding place secret, and I wanted to allow him that safe place. From then on, whenever punishment was threatened, he would run and hide, and I would go to him to comfort him. Of course, he wasn't able to escape every time his father's anger would surge, as it was unpredictable."

"I determined that I would learn my strength in that place by becoming the strength of those who couldn't flee the wrath of their masters. I would go to everyone in the household and comfort them, or help them to cope with the anger of the masters of the house. In the course of learning this strength, they began to call me Mother, for it was as if I was a mother to them, and thus I earned my name that the Family network knows me by."

"In order to have the strength to protect the household, I began to learn from the steward of that house all he knew, for he had learned how to stand at the side of the lords of that place and not die, nor have their wrath descend on him. From him I learned the way to manipulate them peaceably and also to protect the household. We became allies very quickly. He would stand to handle the heads and I would stand to comfort and protect the hands. That steward you know as Grandfather."

She paused and picked up her glass to drink from it again. She shifted to leaned on Obi. He put his arm around her. "There came a time a little less than a year later when Obi's oldest brother, Marcovik, in a surprise move, killed their father. He wasn't prepared to stand as the head, and was frightened. He'd killed his father in self defense but felt the Regent would not be understanding. He was very afraid that anyone from the house would let it be known outside the house what he'd done. In the end that fear drove him to madness, and he murdered his second brother and his wife in their bed at night. He was on his way to Obi's bed when Obi leapt from his window and ran from that place to preserve his life."

She looked up at Obi's face. "I was grateful he'd left. The madness of his brother was nearly as terrible as his father's anger, and it meant I could work freely without worry of repercussions to Obi."

Obi interrupted her and whispered. "You must tell them, what he did to you also." Ilena shook her head. He put his hand on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "This is a story to the family. They need to understand."

Ilena sighed, looking down again with a little shiver. Obi pulled Ilena to sit with him. He held her, an order to obey, and strength to do it. Quietly, and almost lifelessly, Ilena continued. "When Marcovik discovered Obi fled, he came to my rooms in the servant's quarters, lifted me from my bed sleeping, shook me awake and demanded to know where Obi was. We believe now that he knew who I was and remembered that I had claimed Obi. In his madness, he thought that I would have hidden Obi away, or would at least know of his hiding place." She was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to tell this part of the story.

Obi held her tightly and kissed the side of her head. "When I claimed no knowledge of him having left, nor where he would have gone, Marcovik called all of the servants awake and out to the courtyard. When none of them would tell him either, for none of us had known of it, he gave me a beating. When I was unconscious, he sentenced me to the same room of coffins I'd found Obi in that time over a year before, and that I should stay there until Obi returned to the house."

She paused and ran her hand over her face, then picked up one of Obi's hands and put it over her eyes. It took her a few breaths before she could continue. "When Obi didn't return in two days, Grandfather went to Marcovik and sued for my life, saying that as long as Obi was alive, he would someday come back for me and thus be within reach again. Because Marcovik was still angry, but also still afraid, he allowed that Leah could feed me one meal a day to keep me alive sufficient for Obi to return. ...Six months later she and Grandfather began to work on Marcovik to put in place a plan to allow me to be released. Seven months after I was placed in that box, I was released. ...It was six months before I could eat normally again and had the strength to walk in that place."

She stopped and drew a shaky breath. When she was finally recovered, she pulled Obi's hand away from her eyes and he held her again with both arms as before. Her eyes burned with purpose. "In those seven months, I had devised the plan of what I needed to do to control him, set up my networks to protect Prince Zen, and take down the Lord of Tarc. Grandfather and Leah had gotten Marcovik to agree to let me out, with the alternative being that I would never leave his side so that if Obi came for me, he would have to come to his brother as well. By the time I was fifteen, I was already controlling him and the household. By the time I was seventeen, I was controlling those and the evil men under him who did his bidding as he searched the underworld for Obi, and was made Steward of Farmor. In this I was glad, for now I could fully put into place my plan."

She sat up straighter, but she didn't leave Obi's comforting embrace. "I began to set the householders of Farmor away from that place and into places where they could be of best effect in the Family, training them before they left. They already had allegiance to me for being their protector, and they have been my strongest supporters. There were those who Marcovik and his allies had also treated with equal evils and I recruited them also. They all recruited others for me. I know all of my Children and the sorrows of all their hearts do I comfort, for I am Mother." She made a small gesture with her right hand.

"Those who Marcovik had among his bullies that had come from the household originally would obey him and me only. They I slowly began to move into place to run the House under Petroi and recruit more to it that would follow me. I know all of my House and they do I order and comfort also." She gestured with her left hand, then held both hands out, palm up. "They all follow me willing for I do not force them to remain in the walls of a place that brings only pain and suffering, rather I have given them freedom and a means to live in the way that brings them peace and delight. For this do they give me their loyalty."

She took a deep breath, then dropped her hands, letting the listeners around her consider her words. "Marcovik finally found Obi," she said simply, putting a hand up to grasp his arm. "I did my best to protect him, even to the point of finding him to bind his life-threatening wound and drawing Marcovik away from his hiding place. Obi ran from the northern networks into the south, and I could breathe a little easier. One thing that Marcovik had done was to find several people who could pass as him so that he could do his evil deeds while the eyes of others were on that duplicate and me, who was the key."

Her face went dark. "One of those duplicates I discovered at the time I was made Steward was my grandfather's second wife's bastard son who had been banished with his mother from Selicia. They had gone to Tarc, and the Lord of Tarc had taken them in and had groomed him to be a thorn in the side of Wilant and in my own side. In this way the Lord of Tarc found me again. He left me there, in the house of Farmor, and began to teach me again, using this uncle, until I was fighting him as hard as I fought with the Lord of Tarc. In the end, he was the one who made sure the hand of the Lord of Tarc was felt in my life to the extent he convinced Marcovik that rather than have Obi in his hand, since he had not betrayed him even til then, he would rather have Obi and I on the throne of Wilant. The Lord of Tarc desired this so that when he came, he would have greater claim upon that throne himself, as in his eyes I am already his wife."

Obi's face went as dark as Ilena's but he remained calm. "Thus, I was placed where Obi would find me again, and injured so that Mistress Shirayuki would desire to see to my recovery and take me into the castle, and there lose my freedom. I'd already determined in my heart that I would have to be there eventually to fully carry out my plan, so he only did that which I already was going to do, just not in my way or timing." She stopped speaking and breathed a few breaths. Then she turned her head to indicate to Obi she had reached the point he had asked her to.

Obi took a breath and looked around the gathering. "When I fled from Farmor, I went into the underworld, knowing I also needed to learn strength. The first strength I was required to learn was that of controlling the College family anger. The second one was to live. I couldn't return for Ilena to protect her if I couldn't live, assuming she remained alive in that place. I trained my body to answer to any call I might require of it. Part of living was staying away from my brother and I was very careful to not fall into any of his traps; however, he very cunningly devised a plan that nearly took my life in the end. I didn't know it was Ilena who bound my wound for I had reached my hiding place to die and was unconscious when she found me. When I woke to find myself treated and still living, I wondered greatly at it. However, to continue living I had to flee the north and went south to the capital in Wistal."

He smiled slightly. "It was there I met Mistress when I was hired for a job to scare her away from the castle and Master. With great determination she stood strongly against me and then the man who had hired me, such that she overpowered the both of us while at the same time protecting Master. Master took me at that time and taught me that service to a proper lord was not a burden, and I eventually chose to stay, to follow after Mistress and protect her." He looked at Shirayuki with a smile. "In this way, I began to understand what it meant to do such a thing. However, I wasn't prepared for the timing of the Lord of Tarc, and when Ilena came to us, I distrusted her and her motives, still being afraid of my brother's wish against my life. Even so, Master and Mistress both yoked me to her, making her my partner. Mistress wanted Ilena, for she was also become quickly Mother to her. Master had to force me to stand beside Ilena at that time."

Obi let go of Ilena with one hand and ran it through his hair. "We were together for many weeks, during which I learned many things from her. Then the process to bring Marcovik and the uncle to justice began. I learned that Ilena had already told her Family I was Father to them, even as she was Mother, and she sent me out to understand what that meant. Thayne," Obi pointed to him, "was one of the first she sent me to learn from, and I liked him," Obi grinned, "so she said I could have him." Thayne grinned as well. "It took some time, but I came to understand that like I had wanted to serve Master, I wanted to be her partner, then Father to her Children, then part of her House rather than a freelance nightwalker, and finally to accept that she had always been right, and I was already hers from the beginning. We had to wait for King Brother to allow us to become husband and wife, but he allowed it early as he already knew Ilena was his cousin from before and had been watching over her. Master had discovered it, the same day I did, that Ilena was the missing princess still alive. He could not let her go knowing it, and she is his since that time until his testing is over and King Brother says she may stay by his side. Master is protecting Ilena by keeping her by his side, and by keeping me by her side also."

His eyes went dark and deep, though his face stayed calm. "We are preparing to face the Lord of Tarc. As part of that, Petroi, Thayne, and I will be sent to live as the men of Tarc for a time in their own land until we have woven our net and can pull him in to pay for his hubris. We will go when Master sends us upon our arrival in the northeast of Wilant of this journey, then he will follow after us to execute judgement." After a bit, he reached down for his glass and drank deeply. When he put it back on the floor, he pulled Ilena into both of his arms, and held her close, kissing the back of her head.

Ilena looked at Brian, Kirk, Sam and Leon, her gaze also passing by Julie, Maria, Rutherford, and Justinian, who was sitting upright in shock. The others were sitting soberly, respectful of her and Obi's past pains. "This is our story. I don't like telling it, nor does Obi, I think. It's what has made us, but that doesn't mean we wish to remember it."

Shirayuki blinked. "I think I didn't know half of that, Ilena," she finally said, a bit breathy, "...though Obi told me the part about you being the lost princess from Selicia."

"Haven't I told it to you?" Ilena said, though her tone was rather disinterested. "I hope this telling was sufficient."

Shirayuki nodded. Zen reached out and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb on the back of it to comfort her. She squeezed his hand back and turned to look at him. "You already knew it?" Zen nodded soberly. Shirayuki looked at him a moment more in her shock, then finally sighed and relaxed. "Thank you for telling it to us, Obi, Ilena," she turned back to them. They nodded soberly at her.

Ilena sighed. "Who ended up with the bottle of port? I'm done with wine for the night."

It was passed to them and Obi poured for the both of them, refilling his own glass. Rutherford took it from him and set it on his other side. Obi gave him a glancing glare, but let it be.

Kirk looked down at his and Julie's hands and interlaced their fingers. He looked soberly back up at Ilena and Obi. "This is why you are both dark and light." Ilena nodded.

"It is why you are fierce," added Brian. Ilena nodded again.

"It is why you love Princess Shirayuki and Regent Zen," Leon said. Ilena smiled slightly and nodded once more.

Sam sighed. "It is why King Izana has asked me to watch over both Princesses and be immediately obedient to Princess Ilena if she should order me."

Ilena managed to give him a slightly larger smile. "Yes. He knows my actions from the time I came under his notice...probably about the time I was made Steward. That was a thing he would have taken note of - why a seventeen year old girl would all of a sudden be placed in such a position. I'm not sure who he sent to research my background, but I am sure it was very interesting reading for a while. He even decided to have me become a correspondent, though it is infrequent at best now."

"Did you tell him who you were then?" Zen asked curious.

"No. We played the guessing game. You know he likes that kind of entertainment. He wasn't in a hurry to know, after all, so he could afford to have it be a diversion for a while. I also wasn't in a hurry for him to know either, as you well know, so it became for me a game of how long I could keep him from knowing for certain." Ilena paused, then added softly. "I knew he knew when his letters became soft. We didn't communicate for too long after that, though. Things got too busy for both of us after that." She drank another sip of her port, then swirled the glass

Obi ran his hand down her hair and she leaned into it and closed her eyes halfway, then sighed. "Really, that was a depressing way to end the night. I'd rather not leave it there. We need one more story, I think."

"We didn't get to hear how Marcus and Henry fit into the story," Leon said, looking at the two of them curiously. They and he got along the best. Ilena looked at the Twins, and nodded. Marcus and Henry looked at each other and Marcus nodded. He turned to the room and began their story. He had met Mother and Henry after they had stopped his father from beating him in the street in front of their house. It had been the last time he had been home, because that beating was the final one after being thrown out by that same father. He'd had nowhere else to go, but to follow them. Mother couldn't keep him with her, but Henry took him to his hiding hole and taught him what he needed to know to survive on the streets. They'd been together since then, running jobs, learning how to protect each other and themselves.

Every time they heard on the street the earl was looking for extras, they always signed up, not because they liked him - they didn't - but because it meant they could possibly have the chance to see Mother. They worked to become strong and fast so that she would look their way. They'd heard that she would occasionally pick up people to use for her own purposes, but that was quiet news on the street, as everyone knew that if the earl heard it he would think she was going traitor. They knew she didn't really need more fighters, but that was the only way they could get into her sight.

Then they ran into her in an eating establishment surprisingly alone. They worked up the courage to face her directly and she immediately gave them a job running a message. They could do that, and do it fast. It was their main source of income in town, after all. She'd appeared pleased they were that fast and taught them the peculiar whistle that would let them know she wanted them, then had ignored them. They'd been absolutely ecstatic. Over the next couple of days she called them a few times and sent them on other errands. Once she'd been walking the market. Another time she'd been waiting outside a store. In the end, when she left, she'd trained them to come where ever she was, to be listening closely for her call. They'd waited after that time, even in their sleep, to hear for her to come and call them again.

When she called for them the next time she was in town, they'd fallen all over themselves to get to her as fast as they could. She was waiting for them, watching them come from a distance. When they reached her, she snatched them into a double hug, and dragged them into the alley she'd been standing in front of. "You boys have grown enough. If you're serious about following me, then you need to work hard. While I'm in town this time, don't take your eyes off me or lose me. But don't get seen, either. If you're caught I won't protect you." She'd let them go and disappeared. They learned to listen for her speaking voice that time.

The next time she taught them to listen to the voices on the wind. They practiced that the whole time until she came again, and when she did, they were waiting for her, because they'd heard it, that she was coming. She didn't look at them, because she was with the earl, but they watched her the whole time she was there. And then they realized she was teaching them her hand signs. After they learned them, the waiting time was spent learning who in town was using them, and thus they learned how to recognize her Children. Then they saw a cross over. There was one runner they would follow occasionally who was one of her night Children. He met a woman at one of the light eating establishments and a different set of sounds and hand signals were used.

They worked very hard to understand that person and the people she communicated with until one day they were paying too close attention to that and got caught up by some pretty big hands that hauled them into the kitchen of that eating establishment. After being fed, washed, and put to bed upstairs, the big man telling them he'd better see them there in the morning, they'd been grilled for an hour or more at the breakfast table in the kitchen by both of them. They'd passed to Agent level immediately, but didn't have the practice in yet, so those two, the husband and wife had spent the next month training them in the practice of being in the Family on the light side, and sent them to actually interact with the night side until they knew all the rules on both sides. When Mother came again, she met them there and tested them herself, after hearing what had happened to them. She'd made them Agents, then told them to follow her out of town.

That had been an adventure or twenty in itself. In the end, they somehow knew every one of the Children up and down the road between Lyrias and Farmor. Because she wouldn't let them into the house at Farmor, they decided to explore more. They kept their ears on the network as they went, but they explored all the way east as far as they could go, then south and all around Wilant. By the time they made it back to her, she was ready to test them up to Captain, and immediately assign them the position of favorites. They had to figure out what that meant, though.

They were happy with it at first, but they started to understand it had a special nuance. They upped their game again, until they understood that the local codes wasn't all it was. They learned the long-distance code and from that learned about the Immediate Family. From then on, that was their goal, and they came to understand that was what it meant to be a favorite. They'd been sitting there, doing what she told them, going where she told them to go, for at least two and a half years, after reaching favorite status on their own in just over a year.

They'd heard on the network, of course, that she'd been in the accident, and that Obi and Zen had taken her in. They stayed with her, both at Osterly, and then in the city of Wilant castle, waiting. When Grandfather had called them and sent them in to be pages, they had worked just as hard there, finding her as fast as they could, listening for her voice the same as they had learned to in Lyrias. It had taken them four hours because of how many halls they had to go through to get back to the pharmacy wing, and because they were learning their page duties at the same time. They'd memorized the castle by then, though, for all the searching they'd done. They learned their castle duties in two days, and memorized all the lords and castle staff within the week. After all the memorization practice they'd already had, it wasn't hard. It also wasn't hard to figure out how to act like castle staff from watching them. They'd already been doing most of it anyway.

Their brief visit with Obi at the Black Cat, when he'd gone to pick up the first set of witnesses, had told them he might be a decent fellow. They'd been listening from the kitchen when he and the witnesses all left the next morning, and they had liked what they heard even more. That was what had given them the courage to stop by with the flowers. They wanted to cheer Mother along and strengthen her that day for her next step of recovery. The way Obi had greeted them had settled it. He was okay. Then, when he'd told the Regent that very day to rely on them, they'd been shocked, and when they realized that the Regent was the same way as Obi, they quickly set him as okay too, and they decided they would do everything to help Mother stay if it was what she wanted. While becoming Sons was their dream, she fulfilled the first dream they'd had by telling them they were on her staff, assigned to follow her daily. Nothing could have made them happier, really, but also being made part of the Immediate Family was special in its own way.

When Marcus fell silent, Ilena spoke up again. "Rio was one of the householders at Farmor. I took her in as my personal maid when I became Steward to more solidly protect her. She has put up with me since." Ilena smiled at Rio gratefully. Rio smiled back. Ilena looked at Shirayuki's guards. "And now you know all of my household." She tipped her head at the guards. "Sometime, I would like to hear Brian's story. I know Leon came from Wistal castle to follow Mistress Shirayuki and has many sisters. Sam is one of King Izana's men and has an impeccable background, therefore. I know the basics of Brian's past, but not the specifics." Her gaze pierced him.

Brian laughed a deep chuckle. "There isn't much more to tell. I'm big and I like to fight, since I was small. Being the son of a court viscount, it was hard to find people to fight when we were at the castle without getting into a lot of trouble, so I obtained permission quickly to go to Sereg and train at the knight's school. I left early, though, not caring so much about the knighthood, in order to begin my training at the court." He looked embarrassed slightly. "Actually, I'd heard the rumor Regent Zen was coming and I hoped to meet up with Sir Mitsuhide and cross swords with him. I figured I needed to be intelligent as well as strong, though, to be able to even ask him if I could." He looked at Shirayuki. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I used you to get there, and I suppose I did to some degree. Really, though, when I saw how much you were willing to fight for your goals, it struck the fighting spirit in me and I couldn't help but help you fight against the idiots in the court."

Shirayuki smiled at him. "Thank you, Brian." He ducked his head, then drank from his glass to cover his embarrassment.

The guards turned and looked at Shirayuki's maids. Ilena raised an eyebrow. "You don't know their stories yet?" She frowned.

"Ah, we know Maria's," Leon said, "but not Delia's."

Shirayuki looked at Delia and nodded. Delia bowed her head slightly at her. "I am one of Mistress Ilena's Children. ...When we say we are one of her Children, we have a story behind us like that of Marcus's, and even Master Obi's, some of us. I'd rather not say mine, since then we'll get depressed again. I will say that she assigned me to come to the castle three years ago to learn to be the best hairdresser in the castle for when Princess Shirayuki came. I'm glad Princess Shirayuki was willing to accept my efforts and bring me into the household."

"Do they know your story, Mistress Shirayuki?" Ilena asked, curious.

The guards laughed. "It's Leon's favorite bed-time story to tell all of us," Sam smiled. "Ever since he came to Wilant."

Zen, Ilena, and Obi all grinned and Shirayuki blushed lightly. "I wonder...how expanded it is?" Obi murmured.

Ilena grinned. "Sometime we should find out." Leon blushed and faintly shook his head.

"Not tonight," begged Shirayuki faintly. Obi and Ilena laughed.

Ilena stood and helped Obi to stand. "I think we should end here, then," she said, "if that is acceptable, Mistress Shirayuki, Master Zen?"

Shirayuki nearly leapt up in relief. "Yes, I think that is a good idea." She couldn't look into all the laughing eyes around her, though they contained themselves for the most part this time. Zen rose calmly next to her and took her hand. They capped any partial bottles remaining and collected them, giving them to Leon again.

"Sam, see they are guarded well," Ilena instructed him. "We can have one or two a night while we are here after this, to finish them off. My instructions remain the same."

Sam smiled at her. "I understand. No Obi and no poison."

Obi looked at Ilena, affronted. She looked back at him blandly and he sighed. "And don't go trying just to spite me," she scolded him. "I'll break every bottle you empty over your head." Obi looked very sad. She glared at him until he promised to not go hunting.

Kirk and Brian walked Julie home, Ilena not allowing Kirk to return by himself, and the remainder turned in for the night. Obi didn't let Rio take out Ilena's spouse's braid he had put in her hair and he wouldn't let Rutherford take out the one she had put in his hair. When they were alone again, he slipped his hand behind her head, under her hair, and pulled her into a long, gentle kiss.

"Thank you for the gift of your hair," he said to her. "Please don't cut any more of it."

"My hair will grow again, Obi." Her eyes sparkled, laughing at him. "It won't take much more, you know, and all of it can come from underneath where it won't be noticeable."

He put his forehead on hers. "But I will know."

"And you will know where it is at all times while you are in Tarc. I wouldn't mind being with you in that way."

Obi paused, then sighed. "I'll think about it. We'll see what Justinian comes up with, and if my hair does get long enough by then, then we won't cut yours."

Ilena chuckled. "I wonder…." She reached her arms around his head and kissed him, running her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. "What would an Obi with long hair look like?"

It had been a long day with many emotions running through it. Their lovemaking that night was passionate, and they held each other tight through until the morning and were hard to pry out of bed. It turned out Shirayuki and Zen had the same trouble, though, so in the end it was okay.


	23. Lyrias House of the Queen

**CHAPTER 23 Lyrias House of the Queen**

Ilena and Obi dressed for fighting that morning, Ilena with an additional lightweight overcoat she could shed, but which kept her looking fashionable. Obi was delighted he got to see her in something other than a castle uniform for once. Ilena, for her part, was just as taken with his lithe, muscular figure accentuated by his tightly fitting shirt and pants that were comfortable, flexible, and had no loose fabric to be caught by an opponent. For the first time, she told him, she finally felt like they were really the Queen and Queen's Consort, properly attired. He grinned, and then asked to her to restrain herself sufficiently during the day. She sniffed at him, then smiled, too happy to finally get to be in the fighting list to be upset for any length of time. Rio finished pinning Ilena's braid tightly to her head in a flat bun to keep it out of the way and out of the hands of opponents, and they were ready to go for the day.

At breakfast, Sam came dressed in his informal uniform and said that he would also go with Shirayuki, fighting arenas being something someone of his age should really let the younger folks entertain themselves with. He was teased lightly for claiming an age he hadn't reached yet, but Shirayuki said she would be happy to have him with her as well. Kirk said that he would be spending the morning helping Julie finish packing her studio bedroom in preparation for her leaving Lyrias, and he was invited to bring her to lunch again if she wanted to come. He said he would ask, and that he intended to join the rest of them at the hand-to-hand arena in the afternoon. The rest of the personal knights would go with Zen, Ilena, and Obi that morning.

As they left the inn, the castle guards meeting them, Ilena turned to Obi. She looked at him closely, considering. "How fast are you with the blade? And which blade?" Ilena asked him.

"I prefer the throwing daggers, and I can use them in the hand. For a knife, the additional distance extends beyond my control limits. If I go full out, I tend to forget it's in my hand. I'll kill when I intend to wound, and wound when I intend to mark. That is why I prefer to throw or just use my hands or the daggers in the palm."

"Will you be okay, then?"

"Yes. I'll just have to pay attention," he reassured her.

Ilena nodded. "Well, since we won't participate the entire time, it shouldn't be too hard. We'll just get in the pairs practice we need."

"Alright," he agreed.

Their arrival in the district the arenas were in caused heads to turn, and murmurs to follow them. Ilena smiled a happy smile. "We'll have a good audience today. The betting box will be full."

"Ilena...you are really quite avaricious, aren't you?" Zen commented.

"I prefer 'mercenary', Master Zen," she smiled back at him. "After all, I have a war to fund."

"I have been wondering how you're planning on paying all the nightwalkers," Obi said.

Zen looked enlightened. "Really, Ilena. It's like you're a Princess of something." His eyes held a twinkle in them.

"Well, Master Zen…," her eyes twinkled back, "...you'd be right about that, if you thought it."

They entered the arena and Ilena led them straight to the registration table and pointed to the table set up a little farther on to explain it was where bets were taken. She signed herself up as a competitor, then moved to talk to one of the other staff at the table to set up the two-on-two tournament. Obi stepped up to the table next and the registrar asked him if he was signing up as a participant. He nodded. "I'll be partnering with Ilena in the two-on-two," he said. When he was asked for his name, he looked at the man closely. "You don't already know it?"

The person taking the information looked at him. "Okay, but which name do you want broadcast?"

Obi thought about it. "Just Obi is fine," he said.

The man nodded and wrote it down, then asked him for his entry fee. When Obi gave it to him, the registrar handed him a slip of paper. "Take this to the announcer at the edge of the list. It lets him know you've paid up proper. Missus Ilena's already registered the two of you as a pair." He jerked his thumb at her and the man she was talking to with a grin. Obi smiled and moved away from the table to let the next competitor register and to join Zen and the ten guards waiting for him and Ilena.

"Alright. It's set up," said Ilena, arriving just as the announcer's voice rose up from the center of the arena, below them.

"And that's the match! We have a winner!" The crowd cheered briefly. "Aaanndd...We have an announcement! In half an hour, there will be a two-on-two tournament! The registration table is now taking pairings to add to the tournament."

Ilena led the group to be standing at the top of the stairs that led down to the list, positioning them so that Zen was between her and Obi, and the guards were arrayed behind and to the side of them. The announcer looked up at them with a grin and pointed at them. "Missus Ilena and Mister Obi will be participating in the first half of the tournament, since she's been itching for action for a year now. She's promised to go easy on you, though and they'll let the serious contenders have the last half." There were great whistles and calls, and stomping of feet. "She's also getting to show off for the first time in front of Master Zen, so don't go easy on her, folks!" Again, there was calling and whistles.

Zen and Obi looked at her with peeved expressions. She shrugged. "I don't tell the man what to say. It's his job to keep everyone excited to be here." She pasted on a smile, and they walked down the stairs until she reached a wide row the width of three rows that was empty from that set of stairs until the next save for a small block of individual chairs with backs that had been permanently affixed to the floor. The rest of the seating in the amphitheater was rows of backless benches equally divided by six sets of stairs.

She sent Brian, Leon, and two castle guards into the row above them, four of the castle guard into the row in front of them, and set Thayne next to her, leaving Petroi to come after Obi. She continued to keep Zen in between herself and Obi. Once they were seated, they could see the contenders already registered moving about on the floor below, beginning to hunt up partners for the tournament. A number of people were standing up and doing the same in the audience as well. Ilena turned briefly to look back up, and satisfaction came into her eyes, though she kept her face merely pleasant.

"We drew a crowd in from outside as well," she commented, "and the betting table's going to be swamped very shortly, as soon as the other pairings become obvious." She was right. It wasn't too long before partners began going up the stairs. Shortly after, individuals swarmed up other sets of stairs as well.

Obi turned and looked behind him as well. "Ah...is it going to be standing room only?"

"Probably," Ilena said noncommittally.

Zen shook his head. "Doesn't that make you at all nervous?"

"No, Master Zen," Ilena said calmly. "I've had to be the center of attention for a long time in this place, the same as you've had to in yours. It's all part of the same position, after all."

"Well...I guess it's that again, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said. Indeed, her calm, regal bearing was in full force.

-o-o-o-

When the warning the double-elimination tournament was about to start was called, Petroi and Thayne went down to the main floor with Obi and Ilena to keep watch over them. Brian and Kirk took the seats next to Zen so he still had protection in his own row and the other guards rearranged slightly. Obi and Ilena walked down to the benches on the main floor around the list with the other competitors, and began to warm up. They weren't the first to go in the initial round, and they were able to watch for a while the other competitors and talk quietly about their strategy for the first match.

From the audience, experienced eyes could tell this was probably the first time they'd fought together. The black haired pair moved with experience, but not with the comfort of long-time partners. By the time they were at their third fight, their experience was showing. They were quickly becoming a smooth unit, though if they were to go up against any pair experienced in working together, it might not be enough to help them to be lacking that instinctive partnership experience. There was another thing against them. Ilena still had her injury hampering her slightly, though she was compensating well. At the level of opponents in the beginning there weren't any who could use that to their advantage.

When the tournament had reached the point where all the remaining teams were undefeated, instead of calling the next pairing, the announcer paused. Obi and Ilena walked onto the list stage. Ilena held up her hand and the room went quiet. She looked at the competitors on the floor. "Thank you for letting us practice. However, it isn't fair to prevent those of you who are working hard from winning the prizes you'll earn. We'll step out of the final bouts and let you prove yourselves in a more fair manner. The house shouldn't get to keep the winnings properly earned by you, after all." She grinned. "Unless you really want to give up the coin for the chance to earn a trophy scar?"

There were actually some arguments among the teams who had been quite willing to do just that. Ilena waved her hand for quiet. "Not happening," she said with finality. "We just needed practice. It isn't fair, and you know it. We want to sit it out and see what you can do now. When we're proper opponents, we'll come again and meet you seriously." She turned and left the list, Obi going with her. She led him, Petroi and Thayne back up to sit with Zen again, the guards going back to the original configuration.

"I'm not sure it is hardly fair to me to stop there," Zen said looking at Ilena. "You haven't worked hard yet."

Ilena laughed. "Well, that may be true, but what if we took out the team that could have ended up first? I can't just think of me." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "But if you want me to think of just you…?" Zen shook his head. "I would show you against a worthy opponent what I'm fully capable of, even injured," Ilena said, "but there isn't one here, as far as I know."

"Not even Obi?" Zen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want either of us hurt, Master," Obi pointed out. "If we fought here, one of us would have to be, you know."

"Oh. Right." Zen nodded understanding.

"Besides, we can't," Ilena said. "In the exhibition fight this afternoon, I'll yield to Obi. If either he or I lose, we lose too much face in front of the nightwalkers." Obi raised an eyebrow, then agreed. "We can't do that so easily here." Ilena shrugged.

"Well, I did at least get to see your speed," Zen said leaning back and watching the next round begin. "That doesn't seem restricted by your injury."

"Mmm, it is. I was compensating quite a bit. It's also why Obi took the left, to defend that side for me. I still don't have a wide stepping stance on that side, so it's harder to get out of range - or into it for that matter - on that side. Most of the rest of these competitors would have used that against us. The house set us up with middle low end fighters so we could get the proper practice in and help weed them out. Everyone left is already proven high end to middle high end fighters. Next time we come, I won't hold back like that."

"So...the house keeps track of the level of fighters?"

"Of course," Ilena said. "They have to pay out winnings, after all. They like to know things like that."

"Do they throw regular matches?" Brian asked, suspicious.

Ilena glanced back at him. "Only if necessary. I do like fair play, after all. You can't see the true strength of someone playing dirty. Sometimes, though, we get some crazies who come and they won't leave when encouraged with words, so we have to encourage it on the list." Ilena paused to watch a particularly difficult combinations of doubles moves. "...Obi can we try practicing that some time?"

Obi tilted his head. "Yeah, I think I can figure that out…."

"Great!" She fixated on the pair in the list for a while. "They'll come out at least third, if not higher," she muttered, as if to herself. "I wonder if we could catch up with them later…? Ah, no. They won't be willing to share it. I'll bet that's the set of moves they were hoping to use against us, even though they got the warning ahead of time." She sighed and sat back "They shouldn't give them away, though, their best moves…." By the time that round was done, Ilena had placed every pair in how they would rank in the end. And, in the end, she hadn't been wrong.

"Are we allowed to use you to place bets?" Obi asked.

Ilena looked at him, affronted. "No, Obi. I take everything home, anyway, you know. It isn't necessary. I'm keeping track of who I can use for what project that needs very good armed Agents, remember?" She stood. "Ah, but you can go up and get our winnings from the tournament. We do get to keep those. You can have them, as long as you buy me one souvenir from our time here in Lyrias."

"Deal." Obi smiled at her and stood up as well. Ilena looked down at the list and accepted the obeisance of the winning team with a nod of her head as the crowd cheered for the winner.

"Let's go," Ilena said. "There's no need to stay today." The group of royals and guards left their row and the space before them cleared respectfully as they moved back up the stairs and to the registration table. They paused there long enough for Obi to collect his winnings and Ilena to leave a set of instructions with the same staff member she had set up the tournament with. They still had a little bit of time before lunch, so they walked slowly towards the pre-arranged lunch spot.

"So, this afternoon it's the three-on-three in the hand-to-hand list," Ilena said calmly as they walked. "Are you three ready? I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."

"We've worked some on the strategy on the way here," Obi said, just as calmly. "We're hoping to get through at least the third round. That should settle if we've got what it takes."

"Okay. I'll set it up so that if you make it past the third round, you meet the Lieutenants in the final round."

"Do they really have to have that match?" Zen asked.

Ilena smiled at him. "Yes. Not only will it make the entire thing the most exciting, it will set the precedence correctly. The winner of the tournament may be one or the other, but the third-place team will be considered the real winner out of the regulars. ...Besides," she dropped her voice to a near-whisper, "we're setting the gossip so we get a better draw for this afternoon."

"Right," Zen looked at her with a jaded expression, remembering her love of letting the gossip chain handle her work for her. "And will the Lieutenants really be there?"

"Well, they can't very well hang on to their seats, can they, if they don't prove they still have what it takes when the Consort comes to town?" Ilena said in her normal tone of voice again.

Thayne sighed and rolled his eyes. "I personally am glad to be fighting _with_ the Consort. I don't really want that kind of a beating, you know. I've already experienced it at least once or twice."

"Mm." Petroi nodded. "Are you going to get angry today, Master Obi?"

Obi raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Probably not. That only happens if someone tries to hurt Obi's Woman, you know...and that's what you lot did last time, even if it was at her orders. …," Obi looked musingly up at the sky, "or if someone tries to touch Master or Mistress."

"Alright. I'll remember to not hold back, then," Petroi said.

"Ah, that's also painful," Thayne complained. "I'm glad you're on my team, too."

"But you're a brute, Thayne," Ilena pointed out. "It isn't fun to be thumped by you either, you know." The four grinned at each other, the gossip chain completed.

Zen sighed. "Shall we meet up with Shirayuki, then?"

"Yes, Master Zen," Ilena bowed as she walked, then took Obi's arm and picked up the pace slightly. He walked proudly, yet relaxed, his eyes bright with the happiness and lightness of the day.

-o-o-o-

After lunch, which was again a relaxed and friendly affair, Kirk joined the group going to the hand-to-hand arena and Julie accepted Shirayuki's offer to join with her and her friends for part of the afternoon as Julie wouldn't be leaving until the next morning to return to the barony. Zen and Shirayuki weren't quite ready to part, since they were losing a whole day together they had hoped to have. Ilena suggested they all walk together for about an hour or so to digest their food. The arena would wait for them, after all.

They headed for one of the two small city parks, where Shirayuki's friends had told them an art fair was going on that day. They found it and enjoyed meandering through, looking at the various products the artisans and researchers had put together. Obi found a booth where the stones with the glowing seeds of _Olin Maris_ inside were being sold. Shirayuki spent some time talking with the person running the booth and Obi purchased one of the stones and gave it to Ilena as her souvenir, then purchased for her a few booths down from that one a hair ornament that she immediately put in her hair. Ilena found a few things as well that she purchased, as did Shirayuki and her friends.

After about an hour and a half, they parted again, and Ilena took the fighting group back to the same area of town they had been in that morning. This time she took them to a different building a few blocks over from the first. Again, they registered at the table and this time Petroi and Thayne did as well. Behind them, Kirk, Brian, and Leon also registered while Ilena was talking with the staff member to set up the tournament. Close behind them were triples already wanting to sign up, only having been waiting for Ilena and her group to show up since before lunch. When she came back, she smiled at the line waiting at the table for registrations. This time, they made it to 'her' row of seats before the tournament was announced, and they were recognized already having been seated.

There was quite a bit of a buzz in the arena. The contenders danced and the bets flew fast and furious with the excitement of having not only the Consort and both Messengers present, but the Queen herself, with her Master between them. There were actually a number of people from Selicia and even a few from Tarc. Zen commented on it and Ilena nodded. She pointed out a few that were identifiably from other countries as well. Registered trios were now walking down to the list floor, and Ilena pointed them out and listed off a summary of their strengths and fighting preferences. Obi noticed she didn't give him any of the weaknesses. She was going to help him, but not make it easy.

At some point, Ilena turned her head to listen, then turned around. "Really? You three are going to compete, too?"

Brian, Leon, and Kirk looked at her. "Of course," they said in unison.

Ilena grinned at them. She stood up, climbed over her chair, then leaned on the back of it and went into deep discussion with them on strategy for a while, though mostly she asked questions and only gave a little advice. She finally ended her participation with a, "Well...I wish you luck. You should be able to get at least to the third round. I look forward to seeing what you three can do."

When she sat down in her seat again, Zen pointed to the contenders preparing below. "There, do you see them?"

Ilena scanned, then sighed with a smile. "Yeah. It's good they're willing to try. If they fail by the second round, you'll have a good excuse to make them all work harder." Zen wrinkled his nose at her. All six of the castle guards not on guard duty had signed up in two trios, though they weren't in their castle uniforms. She looked at him innocently. "Surely you wouldn't place a bet on them, Master Zen?"

The other castle guards looked offended. Ilena smiled. "I'll wager with you on it if you want. If they last four rounds, I'll pay them an extra day's wages each, and a half-day's wages to those sitting here as payment for not trusting their skills. If they fall out before then, all fourteen have to have extra lessons."

"Done," Zen said firmly. He won either way, after all.

"What about if they come up against Lord Obi in those first four rounds?" complained one of the guards.

"They won't," Ilena said. "I've set Obi's group a specific pathway to getting to the Lieutenants. That wouldn't be a fair test of their abilities."

"How do you set up the order when you don't even know all the sets?" Kirk asked.

"I know who's coming, but it's also because as names are added to the list, I change it if needed on the fly until the registration is closed."

They looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Ilena can follow four conversations at once," Obi told them, "and talk two of them, at least. The staff here talk to her the same way her Agents do." They nodded suspiciously, but let it go, since Obi had said it.

"Speaking of which...we should have brought Justinian so he had the opportunity to practice listening to specific lines," Thayne said musingly. "This would have been a good place."

Obi and Ilena both shook their heads, and Thayne looked at them curiously. "You missed the message, apparently," Obi said. "He's already at the knife list this afternoon. He's been winning about two out of every three sets since he started."

"That's not bad," Petroi raised his eyebrows.

"I've got him set on easy, for now," Ilena said. "When he gets to three out of four, we'll make it more difficult for him. Really, he just needs the practice against as many opponents as possible. I'd leave him here for six months, but that won't do, I'm afraid."

"Oh. He's in special training, then?" Thayne said, as if it happened all the time.

"Yes, but he's the one that decided to show up," Ilena said, looking around at the competitors in their arena again. She pointed to another group below them. "They're going to make it to near the top today."

The others took notice of them. Brian frowned. "Where are they from?"

"They're my best Agents present from Selicia and Tarc, though there may be better ones actually in those countries," she said. "They do well here since the fighting styles are different. I'm guessing they really want an opportunity to fight Petroi. He knows both the styles and they'll be wanting to know how they'll measure against him. It helps that he's been working with Thayne and Obi. They'll know how to go against that trio. It will be an even match for a while until Obi's group gets serious. That match should happen before the final match against the Lieutenants. Do you want to oblige them Petroi? Obi?"

Obi and Petroi looked at each other, then nodded. "That would be good for us, I think," Obi said. "Particularly since I want to know that we'll prevail against the Tarcs." Ilena nodded, and they all figured she'd just set it up to happen that way.

-o-o-o-

It wasn't too much longer before the tournament beginning was announced and the two trios from their group got up and walked down to the main floor. The six remaining guards filled in the holes. Ilena pointed out the Lieutenants to Zen so he would know who they were also, then the first match was announced and they settled in to watch.

Ilena watched the fights impassively, calculating skill levels but not getting caught up in the heat of the tournament. After Obi's group's first fight Zen looked at her. "Thayne's a bit of a weight on them, isn't he?"

Ilena nodded. "He's a heavy, so it's to be expected. This was their trial bout. They'll move into testing various combinations the next couple of rounds and settle into their pattern by the fourth."

"You don't think he'll pull them out early?" Zen asked. Thayne had not had a good showing.

Ilena grinned at Zen. "Remember that my motto is 'do the unexpected'. It works best if you set incorrect expectations first."

Zen got a wise look on his face and nodded. They turned their attention back to the list where Shirayuki's trio were stepping up. Ilena leaned forward and put her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on her knee. She watched the fight only moving her eyes. They managed to win that fight, but it was obvious that Leon had not had much hand-to-hand practice. Ilena's brow was furrowed. She excused herself and walked down to talk to the three men. Zen had to watch the first fight of the Lieutenants by himself. He had to admit that they looked better than even Obi's group right off the bat. The three foreigners were also excellent. When Ilena was done talking to Leon, Brian, and Kirk, she looked towards the announcer briefly then returned to her place in the stands next to Zen.

In the next round, it was as Ilena said and Thayne operated more smoothly with Obi and Petroi, though they had to make a few saves when a combination they tried didn't work as well as they hoped. At least it didn't cost them the match, with Petroi and Obi's speed making up for it. Leon's battle method changed completely in the second round and he managed to hold his own fairly well. Brian and Kirk also changed just slightly how they defended him, and that helped also. Ilena nodded, happy with the changes and she stayed put this time. Zen watched her more than the Lieutenants this time. She merely sat back, her hand holding her head in a relaxed mode of observation. Her eyes were more animated as she watched the foreign group. When she noticed him watching her she asked if he was bored already. He denied it, but she called over a food vendor and purchased a snack and drink for him and her.

By the third round Leon, Brian, and Kirk were getting their stride, but in the fourth they were set against a team that was too good for them and they were out. Ilena nodded. "If they'll practice what they learned today, by spring they should have a decent showing. If there's enough opportunity to practice with Obi's team, by fall they could go far." Zen looked at her again. She looked back at him.

"Master Zen, I have to make sure all my Agents are capable, not just intelligent. It's my job to see that they get training, like here. If those three want to be able to protect Mistress Shirayuki in hand-to-hand, then I'll teach it to them and see they're good enough to do it. It's up to them to be serious about it. Their sword skills are already good enough, but if you want them trained for other eventualities, please consider it." She tipped her head at him thoughtfully. "I think Leon will keep going. He was serious out there today. The other two were half-hearted. They love the sword too much. When Mistress Shirayuki is visiting with me before lunch, we could train him further. The practice of learning to balance the body and strengthen the whole of it will help him with his sword work, which is also still weak in comparison."

Zen considered her offer, then nodded. "If he'll stay serious, it would help him."

Ilena nodded. "Rio is training Ryuu in that hour before lunch. It would be good for Leon to begin there. He has more training already than Ryuu, but Ryuu's been in hand-to-hand lessons long enough now to balance it. They can learn together from this point. When Leon passes Ryuu, he can join Thayne. They'll have similar fighting styles."

Zen nodded, then stopped. "You've been teaching Ryuu hand-to-hand?"

Ilena grinned at him. "He asked for it, saying he needed better stamina and strength. The time the Pharmacy and medical wing were not well protected worried him and he decided it then."

Zen blinked. "How is he doing?"

"Fairly well. He can last almost a half hour now before needing to rest and the movements are not so stilted any more. He still needs a lot of work, though."

Zen nodded. "I would think. ...But I'm glad he's working hard."

Ilena gave him a conspirator's grin and he looked worried. "He's sweet on his instructor, so he has good motivation to work hard."

"No." Zen said, disbelieving.

"Yes. And I didn't do it," Ilena said proudly. "They did it themselves. Ah...Obi did let her have a night off so she could accidentally bump into him at The Scholars Tavern, though, so I suppose you could say it's his handiwork, but apparently they liked each other even before that. It was just an opportunity to get to visit outside the castle setting."

Zen shook his head. Shirayuki's three showed up and walked into the row above them. The castle guards shifted again to let them in. Zen raised an eyebrow at them. "Obi sent us back up. He thinks you two look less protected than he does." Zen shook his head again, but didn't send them back.

Leon flopped down in dejection. "You went one round longer than I thought," Ilena praised them. "Leon, you worked hard. We'll have you work with Ryuu and Rio when Mistress Shirayuki comes to the Intelligence office every day for the hour before lunch, if you wish to continue to strengthen yourself. You other two, stick with the sword you love so much. You're not willing to work for this style."

Kirk leaned back in a casual attitude, rather in agreement with her, but Brian leaned forward to rest on the back of the chair next to Ilena. "You said last night that I have the capacity to be a Lieutenant. What did you mean by that?"

Ilena pointed to the match beginning below them. "Those three. They're my Lieutenants here in Lyrias. Watch them again from here."

Brian stayed where he was and watched closely. When the match was done he nodded. The Lieutenants had stayed focused and moved in concert to quickly put down their opponents, though it hadn't been a simple match, as compared to the first three rounds. It was as if it was business, rather than fun or competitive. "That's the way you fight with the sword," Ilena said, "and with your mind. But you also have the competitive edge they do, and Obi and Petroi do. You'll see that come out in the semi-finals, and the finals, when the opponent is worthy to receive it. You became bored too quickly this time. All of them, they are only moving forward with the final goal in mind. That is, to fight the Consort and the Messengers - the ones the Queen believes to be the best in all Wilant - and to see if they are truly worthy of that claim."

She looked at Brian, who had that same light in his eyes again and she matched it with soberness. "You could compete with Petroi, but not with Obi because he and you have different skill sets. If you wish to compete with Obi, you must learn the hand-to-hand, or he must learn the sword. Neither of those will happen. At best, you could be the Lieutenant by virtue of skill and determination, but even still, that places you very high. The rest of the qualities you already have."

"Do I not have anything of value, then, Miss Ilena?" Kirk asked.

"Punish yourself, Kirk, for such a statement. It's not becoming of you," Ilena said dryly. "You're already full of yourself for knowing the truth of your own worth. Mmm...when they've lost, I'll introduce you to the Lieutenants. You're also of Lieutenant material, but it's different than Brian in a way I can't describe, but I can show you. You can't see it in this match because the other two pull him to fight in their style. If it were one-on-one, you would see it." Kirk looked back at the three Lieutenants and nodded. He would wait to understand it.

Leon sighed sadly. "Keep working hard, Leon. You'll get there," Ilena said to him with a smile for him over her shoulder. "In only one match you improved one hundred fold when you were helped to see your strength." Zen nodded agreement and Leon settled, a little more content.

For Obi's group's fourth round battle, Ilena sat forward, putting her chin on her interlaced fingers of both hands, both elbows on her knees. She watched their style very closely. When it was done, she sat back and sighed. "Now, if Brian and Kirk _were_ serious, I would train them until the three of us could best those three in one out of three matches and aim for one out of every two." She said it specifically to Zen, continuing her running commentary. The other two looked at her with sharpness and then at each other, fire in their eyes. "The only problem is that I don't know if Obi's command that I not challenge him applies to this kind of competition or not."

"You've already challenged him?" Zen asked, mildly surprised.

Ilena nodded. "Just after we were announced to the lords, to test him. I still wasn't on my legs then. He's said I can spar with him when he says I'm ready to, but I wasn't to challenge him in that way any more. It's a different challenge perhaps, but it's still a serious thing."

"But Miss Ilena," Kirk protested, "why did you waste your challenge before you could even do it properly?"

Ilena looked at him just a little stiffly. "I do not waste opportunities, Kirk."

"Ah, sorry," he repented, sitting upright and holding up a hand until she settled again.

After another four matches, both castle guard trios were out as well, one in the third round, one in the fourth. The castle guards around them were disappointed, but had to admit the skill level in the tournament was fairly high. They commented on it and Ilena agreed, saying that it was mostly because the regulars also already knew their own levels of ability and had understood if they would be able to stand against Obi and the Lieutenants or not beforehand.

The first of the semi-finals matches was called a while later. It was the Lieutenants and another group of three that had held their own well enough, being a good mix of strength and speed. Ilena sat up and got the attention of the announcer, Brad, who nodded at her.

As she'd said, the Lieutenants got more serious this time, and their individual styles came out more in the fighting for this round. Their opponents were not merely to be crushed into the ground but to be understood and carefully handled. For the first time, Ilena actually had what appeared to be emotional reactions to the fighting, even in the end cursing slightly when a minor blunder was made by the Lieutenant's opponents. When the match was called, she drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. Her eyes continued to watch that set of three after they walked off. Zen, wondering what she was looking for still, watched them also. When her eyes narrowed, even Brian and Kirk looked to see it.

That group of three had come off together and sat somewhat separately, the one who had made the blunder resting his hands between his knees and hanging his head. The other two stood to either side of him, but not looking at him for a while. When he finally sighed and sat up, one of the others turned to him and made a comment. He nodded and the other turned to them also. They looked at him. It looked like he asked a question for the one sitting answered him. The discussion continued for a while, then they all settled to watch the next match. Ilena turned away from looking at them to watch Obi's team's match against the foreign team.

All watching could see it was a happily anticipated match between the two groups and when the order to begin was said, they clashed with excitement, though they felt each other out for the first few minutes. Then the foreign group sent two after Thayne at once. His face set in determination and Obi and Petroi pivoted gracefully. They both took out the single opponent at the back at once, then were upon the backs of the other two immediately. At the same time Thayne had set himself into a strong defensive position to withstand the double attack. As he rolled out of the way, Obi and Petroi took down the other two and it was over. It was so fast the hall was silent. Then it erupted into a roar of approval. Obi had correctly anticipated the battle plan of their opponent and their counterattack had been executed with quick precision.

Ilena smiled. "See Master Zen, understand what is expected, then do the unexpected. They thought Obi and Petroi would come to Thayne's rescue, but Thayne has the power, as a heavy, to take a double attack if he's prepared. Obi and Petroi's speed were therefore sufficient to overcome such a plan."

Zen nodded. "It was very effective."

"The Lieutenants won't do that. They'll try to draw each of them out individually, matching their strengths against Obi's group's perceived weaknesses. If possible, they'll try to surround them and come at them all as a group first, following the law of the street that might can overpower numbers. It won't be allowed, however they'll also not be allowed to isolate them long either. I'm interested in seeing what Obi plans after that point. I like to see his mind work, as it doesn't work like any other person's. I've already been delighted on several occasions."

After Obi's group had been allowed to rest, during which they conferenced, the final match was called. This time Ilena stood. Brad had all six contestants honor her and they bowed to her, Obi with his usual formal bow of one hand behind, one to his breast, his head dipping slightly. She stood straight and serious. When they rose, she nodded her head and the fighters turned to each other and readied themselves. The command to begin was given. Immediately, Obi's group split up, already completely preventing the Lieutenants from surrounding them. Obi and Petroi went around the sides and Thayne went up the middle to attack directly, a thing he had yet to do as heavy's were usually held in reserve. The Lieutenants paused briefly to reconfigure their plan, though they didn't take long, being excellent fighters in their own right, and also used to fighting together already.

The lightest of the Lieutenants went for Thayne. It was the expected move that the swiftest would go for the heavy. It was the wrong move. As the Lieutenant's foot came for his head, Thayne moved forward into him instead of dodging the blow. He grabbed the leg as it came around for where his head had been with one hand, and the other hand flat-palmed the Lieutenant's chest and Thayne had him on the ground, pinned under his weight. As the Lieutenant tried to twist out from under him, Thayne let him, but he was watching the movement carefully. As soon as he saw a little of the Lieutenant's back, his knee was on it, and his arm was at the Lieutenant's neck, ending his participation as he could no longer move.

Obi and Petroi were met at the outside edges of the list boundaries by the other two Lieutenants. The Lieutenants attacked and Obi and Petroi let them, falling back with only defensive moves until they were back to back, but having drawn the two Lieutenants as far from Thayne as they could get. They had done the first two moves in reverse of what the Lieutenants would have done, in order to take out one of the Lieutenants quickly. But it took out Thayne also, who had to sit on the first Lieutenant until Obi and Petroi were finished. Ilena watched with eyes focused in concentration.

Obi and Petroi waited, only defending themselves until they moved in sync. The Lieutenants had attacked at the same time with punches. Obi and Petroi grabbed the wrists of the hands that had been sent flying towards them. Stepping in the same direction, Obi and Petroi pulled on the wrists, adding their own momentum to the momentum of the Lieutenants so that the Lieutenants crashed into each other at the end of the pull. They didn't let go of the wrists, however. Rather than let go, they twisted the wrists and arms behind the backs of the Lieutenants and continued the momentum on into a push until both Obi and Petroi were also kneeling on top of their opponents. The match was called.

Ilena was very still. Finally she said, "Oh!" in a small gasp. "That was my move! Obi remembered it and finished it." She turned to Zen, her eyes a little wide. "It was beautiful when performed in double."

"Yours?" Zen asked. "You used it on Obi when you challenged him?"

Ilena nodded, a little pink coming to her cheeks. She turned back to the list as the announcer went out onto the list and declared Obi, Petroi, and Thayne the winners of the tournament. The crowd roared approval. The three of them bowed to her again and she tipped her head at them, but her eyes never left Obi. When they were released from the list, Obi ran up to her, two steps at a time. He slid into the row in front of her and reached for her when he was directly in front of her. She reached out her arms for him and held him tightly.

"Were you afraid?" he asked her as her expression had looked like it. Ilena shook her head, not letting him go. Obi looked in a little confusion at Zen and the others, Brian still leaning on his arms over the back of the chair next to Ilena's. They all grinned at him.

"She's just in shock that you used her own move against her to your advantage, I think," Zen said, "or something like that."

Obi laughed. "You recognized it, did you?"

Ilena nodded. "It was beautiful," she breathed.

Obi closed his eyes and held her head to him. "I'm glad you approve, then."

Ilena nodded enthusiastically. "I love your mind," she said to him.

Obi opened his eyes and pulled away from her enough to give her a big kiss. "Thank you. I think I'll keep it then," he joked.

Ilena grinned at him. "You do that. I want to see what else it comes up with." She turned to Petroi and Thayne who had also arrived, taking Obi's hand in hers. "Congratulations," she said to all three of them. "You managed to hang on to your titles, though it was expected. Thank you." She turned to the three Lieutenants that were coming up behind a little slower to be respectful. "And the same goes for you three," she smiled at them. They grinned nonchalantly back.

"Fighting with him is like fighting with you," Zeph said. The other two nodded.

Ilena grinned back at them. "That makes it fun," she said, and they laughed at her.

Her eyes caught the fourth runner-up trio coming up the stairs and she went serious. The Lieutenants moved up the stairs slightly, though she motioned they shouldn't leave. Obi climbed easily over the chairs between them and stood behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Thayne and Petroi moved to stand where he had been so they would be out of the way.

When the three were in front of her they bowed their heads to her. She called them by the names they had used for the tournament, then asked them how long they had been working together as a team. It had been a while, but again the one who had made the error, who was in the middle again, looked unhappy.

"Who are you?" she asked him. To Shirayuki's guards, it meant nothing that she asked the question. To the Lieutenants and Obi, Thayne, and Petroi, it had great meaning that she asked the question and they all went on alert. Ilena knew everyone that was in the Family and House personally and never forgot names. She also knew almost all of the regulars in the arenas.

"May we know to whom we are speaking?" It was the one who had been instructing the one in the middle after the battle.

Ilena looked at him for a moment. "He is the young lord, you are his senior retainer, the other is his guard." She stated it bluntly. They all reacted slightly, with the 'senior retainer' going into an alert guarding mode. She waved at him. "We won't attack you here. Your capabilities were impressive, for all you are still training him. You were the top of the regular competitors, after all. Above you were the best foreign operatives in this city. Above them were the top Lieutenants of the top House of the city, and above them were the top of all of Wilant. Thus all three of those above you were out of your class entirely, and you would have pushed the foreign operatives if you could have understood their fighting style, though he isn't ready for it. Who are you and why are you here?"

They hesitated again and Ilena's eyes went wide. She sucked in a breath of air. Both guards of the young lord went on alert. Ilena put her hand to her temple. "God's breath, Prince Arin. Why are you here in this place?" The young lord went pale. "Though, honestly, today it's the safest place you could be." Zen stiffened in shock and all of the men around him and Ilena went into a careful monitoring mode, though she'd already promised the foreign prince his safety.


	24. Perfect Partners

**CHAPTER 24 Perfect Partners**

"Ah, why the safest?" the young lord asked, not willing to admit one way or the other who he was yet.

"Because I'm your ally," Ilena answered, "and I'm actually present here in this place today." She let out a deep breath. "They told me you'd left the palace, but I would never have expected to see you across the border." She looked at the three of them for a moment, considering. She turned to the Lieutenants. "See the city knows he and his companions are not to be harmed while they are here." They bowed to her. "You may go pick up your winnings on the way, and bring the prince back his as well." They nodded and moved to go to the registration desk. Ilena waved Leon, Brian, and Kirk up to go first, then nodded at Zen. He stood and followed his guard to the stairway followed by Obi and Ilena. Petroi and Thayne took up the rear, following the prince's guards who followed after the prince, when Ilena motioned to them as well. "You'll come with us. This is not the time or place to talk further."

When they reached the desk, the Lieutenants handed the prince's group their earnings and also handed Brian their group's, and Obi's to him. "Walk with us," Ilena told the Lieutenants. "Kirk, this is Damas. He's the one I wanted you to meet." Damas was the lighter of the three in his fighting style, though it had only come out in the last two battles. They clasped hands briefly in introduction and set to getting to know each other a little better. Brian introduced himself to the other two Lieutenants and Ilena kept half an ear on that conversation to see which of the two Lieutenants Brian would have the greater affinity to.

"Ah, Miss," the prince said beside her as they began walking down the street away from the arena. She looked at him and nodded. "Are you by chance the Queen we've been hearing about?"

"It is one of my titles," she answered. "I suppose it's the one most appropriate to this venue."

"Ah," he said as if in understanding, though he was still looking confused. "May I ask why you're my ally?"

She looked at him, musingly. "You may ask, but I won't answer you yet." He looked slightly disappointed but not surprised. "Have you been sent away in disgrace, or have you run away?" she asked him. He looked at her surprised now. When he didn't answer, she added, looking away from him, "You will not stand proud, like your title demands. Your strength has been taken from you. I merely ask to understand why." She could feel the disapproval of the senior aide again from behind her and she looked at him blandly out of the corner of her eye from over her shoulder. "You could scold a little less with your eyes," she told him and he pulled back in surprise. "Sometimes a prince needs an opportunity to stand up before he can walk on his own properly." At this, the prince relaxed and nearly cried. Obi reached out a hand but he was too late. Ilena had stopped and grabbed the prince around the head and pulled him to her shoulder.

Obi sighed, but the prince himself was already gone himself as well. He called to Zen to arrest his forward movement, then motioned and the guards and Lieutenants pulled up ranks to surround the two to give them what privacy they could. He looked at the senior aide with pity and a little bit of scolding of his own. Deciding he needed to be the one to set the next proper actions into motion since Ilena was distracted, he asked the Family to find Shirayuki and direct her back to their area, and asked that they let her know they needed to meet. He looked at the Lieutenants. "Where is a private place we can all speak, maybe that includes food and drink?" They named a place and he nodded his head and sent that on as well, asking that the Family take Shirayuki there to meet them.

When Prince Arin had recovered, and Obi had handed a handkerchief over matter-of-factly, Obi motioned to the Lieutenants to direct them to the place they had suggested. When Prince Airn looked like he couldn't decide if he should keep the handkerchief or not, Obi said to him to keep it as he had a whole box full of them for just such purposes, though he said it with a sigh.

Ilena turned away from the prince to allow him further time to recover and tugged on Obi's hand. "Obi, I'm hungry," she said.

Obi looked at her. "We're going somewhere now you can eat."

Ilena frowned and when he just looked at her mildly, she opened her mouth.

Obi looked in it, teasing her. "Yes, that stomach does look pretty empty."

She pouted at him. He chucked her under the chin. "I don't have one on me today."

"Liar," she said turning away from him, still pouting. Thayne moved slightly behind Obi, but Obi shook his head just as slightly. He didn't want to use the extra Thayne was carrying at the moment.

When they reached the eating establishment Ilena stopped the party. "Go empty it and stand at the doors," she ordered and the Lieutenants and three of the castle guards went into the place. "We'll wait here until that is done." She looked around, then motioned to Zen. He looked where she was pointing to their right. The others looked up and he nodded and walked off with Shirayuki's three. He reached Shirayuki at a far enough distance to speak quietly to her without Ilena's reluctant guests hearing what he said. Just as Zen and his companions were arriving back, two figures landed on the ground in front of Ilena's group. Ilena looked at them calmly, though the prince and his two companions startled badly. "It's about time. That took you long enough," she said to Marcus and Henry. Everyone blinked, not having paid attention to the fact that they had been gone this whole time.

They continued to look down at the ground while holding their respectful poses on bended knee, one hand on the ground, as if waiting for her word, but they were actually giving her their report. Even Zen was listening carefully to it. He nodded slightly when the report ended. Those who understood the code understood now quite a bit more about this prince than he was likely to tell them on his own.

Obi could see Ilena's ears perk up. "That's sufficient," she told Henry and Marcus and they rose, bowed and turned to face the establishment they were waiting to enter. It accessed through a door approached from within an alley between buildings. It looked somewhat like entering a House building, but every time the door opened to let out another set of people, delicious smells wafted out with them. "This is a small place that has a specialty food they serve for a small part of the population. Such establishments are willing to hold private group meals for a slightly higher fee, and are always of the best fare you can find in any city. I think you will enjoy this place. The Lieutenants have chosen well," she explained to those with her.

Zen looked at her a little annoyed. "And who is paying this slightly higher fee?"

Ilena waved her hand regretfully. "I will pay, though he should. They came in fourth in the tournament so he has enough today. It will not last long if they continue to stay in Wilant, however, so I'll let him keep it for now."

Zen's eyes narrowed, but he held his peace. "How did the tournament go?" Shirayuki asked

Obi grinned. "Petroi, Thayne and I won, of course. We beat the Lieutenants for the win." He waved to the building in front of them, where those men were. "The third place winners were fun to beat since they were from Selicia and Tarc. This one," he pointed to Ilena, "wanted to talk to these three since they had done so well to come in fourth. That was when she discovered who they were."

Shirayuki looked closely at Prince Airn, then to Ilena. "Did you have your exhibition match beforehand, then?" she asked.

"Ah, no, Mistress. I'm sorry we haven't done it yet," Obi said repentantly.

"If it's okay, Mistress, we'll have it either after dinner or tomorrow. It is needful for us to address this right away." Ilena said.

Shirayuki nodded, understanding. "I'd rather have Zen to myself tomorrow, if it could be fit in tonight." Obi and Ilena bowed. The Lieutenants came out shortly thereafter and motioned them in. Ilena got them moving forward, and the guards made sure their guests walked with them into the building.

The Lieutenants had set up the room in the format of the night Houses. Ilena silently requested Zen to sit at the head seat, Shirayuki at his left. She took the seat to Zen's right and had Obi sit to her right. To Shirayuki's left were Brian, then Kirk as they were Zen's guards for this part of the trip. To Obi's right were Petroi, then Thayne. That filled the head row of cushions. Facing it were the remainder of the cushions. She put Prince Airn and his senior aide and guard at the center three, so they were facing the head row. To either side and surrounding them, she put the remainder of the guards, though the castle guards took the same positions they had taken the night before on the doors and the wall. Marcus and Henry sat across from Petroi and Thayne. Sam and Leon were across from Shirayuki and Brian, then finishing out the back behind their guests were the Lieutenants. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that the Lieutenants were staying as extra guards.

Ilena continued to hold her silence until the food had been served, telling the serving girls to leave the pitchers of drink at the rows where they could be passed as necessary and excused them. They bowed and excused themselves quietly, it not being the first time this establishment had served the head of an underworld House. This had been why it had been picked and why Obi had asked the Lieutenants to do it.

Ilena looked at the Prince and his retainers. "Please introduce yourselves properly," she ordered.

Having had the opportunity to lay his burden down with Ilena earlier, the prince answered more calmly than he would have before. He put his hand to his breast and bowed over it. "I am, as you have said, Prince Airn Roland of Altherly, second son to the king there. This is my senior aide, Sir Erlic Yetherly, and my personal guard, Sir Ian Umber." The two aides also bowed politely.

Ilena paused. "I am Ilena Polov Wisteria, Second Princess of Clarines. This is my Consort, Lord Obi Melick." The shock on the faces of the people in front of them was rather satisfying for once. She motioned with an open hand to Zen. "This is Regent Zen Wisteria, First Prince of Clarines and his lady wife First Princess Shirayuki Wisteria." The utensil in Prince Airn's hand dropped and his eyes were as round as saucers. It looked like Sir Erlic's heart had stopped and Sir Ian wanted to faint. "I am Regent Zen's Director of Intelligence," Ilena continued, in for a league, now that she'd given the first foot, then mile, "thus how I knew who you were, Prince Airn. I have said I am your ally because until you or your father act against Clarines or Wilant, that is what you are."

She looked at him firmly. "I do hope you will do your part to ensure he understands that you are here by your own will." Prince Airn nodded, still stricken. "I have already taken the liberty to tell your father you are here and safe, and have sent a promise we will continue to keep you safe until you choose to return home, welcoming you as a guest and emissary of his court. This will allow you to remain a sufficient amount of time to come to your senses, if Regent Zen is willing to let my decision stand." Sir Erlic looked at Ilena, not comprehending how she could have already said anything to the king of Altherly since she had only just learned the prince was in Lyrias and had not left their sight nor said anything in his presence of the kind to any messenger. "I believe you still owe me an answer to my question of how it is you came here."

Prince Airn swallowed. "Ah, I ran away," he finally answered. Ilena nodded and turned it over to Zen.

"Prince Airn, how old are you?" Zen asked him.

"Fifteen, Prince Zen," he answered.

Zen himself had been twelve and thirteen when running away from the castle in order to be free of the stifling walls, though he had not gone quite so far as to enter other kingdoms, except the one time to confront Prince Raji after Zen had been poisoned by an apple meant to poison Shirayuki. To be a Prince found by and in another kingdom without proper prior notice could lead to war, after all. This was why Ilena had immediately taken Airn into protective custody and let his father know where he was and that he would be kept safe. Even still, it was dicy to have let Airn's father know when the king hadn't sent him specifically. The father could still turn against them if he wanted to make it ugly. "Ilena, what is the current status of the relations between the king of Altherly and my brother?"

"The usual trade agreements and peace accords, Master Zen," she answered. "Personally, King Roland is neutral in the same way King Izana is, preferring to keep the peace of the region. I suspect Prince Airn has come here because Selicia is not particularly stable and the kingdom on the other side of Altherly is not on good terms with them, though they are not at war at this time."

Zen nodded. That would make sense. "Prince Airn, why have you crossed the border?"

Airn looked down. "My father's agents were getting too close again and over the border was the only direction to go."

*Pft* Ilena put her hand to her mouth in surprise. Zen and Obi both looked at her in shock. She looked an apology at Zen. "What is it?" he asked her.

Ilena sighed but her eyes danced just a little. "Sir Erlic, has the reputation of Regent Zen and Princess Shirayuki already reached the ears of King Roland?"

Sir Erlic looked at her, his eyes wide, then he bowed with a rueful look. "Yes, Princess Ilena, it has."

All four sitting at the head table sighed in resignation. They had been sent yet another princeling that needed help to become a prince. They ate in silence for a while as Zen tried to think of an answer. Finally Ilena looked at him. He nodded at her. "I'm not coming up with anything yet. Go ahead."

"Sir Erlic," Ilena addressed the aide, "from my own experience, and having watched Regent Zen's, experiencing real life teaches much more quickly than any other lesson. Would you agree?" Sir Erlic nodded sagely. Ilena looked at Zen as she proposed her plan. "Lyrias is currently the safest place Prince Airn could be, including from his father's agents, as you have already discovered, I am sure." They nodded. "After the winter sets in, all of the north will be safe as well, up until Wilant castle, but not past it. I propose that when we leave Lyrias, we leave Prince Airn here. His goal will be to make it to Wilant castle on his own. If he can do that, then we will host him until he is ready to return home."

"In the spring we'll be making the same progression we made this fall, at least this far, for Princess Shirayuki's sake. If he's found his way to us by then, and is ready, we could escort him back to this place and he may return home from here. If he has not reached Wilant castle by the time we make the progress, we will pick him up, leave him here, and he must try again next winter to reach us. He will only have the two winters to attempt it." She looked at the young prince. "Of course, while you are here, you may at any time feel free to return home. If you should become bored, you're always welcome to study at the university, however, you will refrain from personal battles in the arena from this time on. Your person cannot be put at risk lest your father decide we did not protect you properly and demand restitution. You must find a different way to pay your living expenses. I believe your aides have already suggested many alternatives you have rejected unreasonably."

Prince Airn bristled. "I want to earn my keep by the sword. Practicing in the arena is the best way to gain my strength."

Ilena looked at Zen. He wasn't terribly opposed to the idea of living by the sword, but he did agree the prince shouldn't be placed at unnecessary risk. He looked at their guests. "Sir Erlic, I will leave it up to you to decide at what level of strength Prince Airn is. If you are content to let him participate in the arenas, you may let him. He may not take any jobs that you feel will put his life at too great a risk, nor can he be a hired escort out of the country unless it is to return home. Selicia is not only unstable, but will become more so very soon, and Tarc is extremely dangerous at this time. Do not leave the city until the winter hard freeze has come to the mountains."

He paused, thoughtful. "It would be helpful if you stayed in Wilant rather than going south, though we will watch you wherever you go in Clarines, of course. The simplest is to just come directly east along the North Road. Some of the nobles will welcome you in their homes, others will not. It will be part of your lessons to understand it. If you are on the road and find yourselves needing to forfeit for a time, join yourselves to a garrison. I'll make sure they're watching for you to set you to tasks that are not dangerous to the treaty between our countries until you've earned enough again to move on." His eyes were pinning Arin to his cushion. "However, I shall be disappointed if you only ever earn your keep in that manner. It is not sufficient to understand a country by only looking at one face of it."

Ilena smiled a small smile. Zen had only recently understood that for himself, having focused on the surface of the country, and even more so on the garrisons, until she had opened his eyes to the underworld and other things he hadn't seen. He glanced at her, but her eyes were hard, even for the small smile on her lips, and he kept stern. "Do we have an understanding?" he asked.

Prince Airn nodded, happy to have been told he could stay. Sir Erlic was slower, considering it carefully. "I think it will provide what King Roland was hoping for," he said carefully, "however I'm not sure if he would find it completely acceptable."

Ilena shifted and Zen let her have the floor. "Each of you should write letters to your king. Prince Airn, yours needs to explain, in your own hand, that you've indeed come here of your own accord, why, and what you're going to do now that you're here. When it is completed, Sir Erlic is to review it. If he finds it truthful and acceptable, it may be given to one of the Lieutenants to be delivered. Sir Erlic, yours should explain what has happened here today and what you will do. If your king has a return message, it will be brought to you. Please expect that we will read all of them, however I don't mind if you complain about the crazy Second Princess of Clarines. Even King Izana does that. We will be obedient to what the king says, if it is against what you've said you would do, for the wishes of kings come before the desires of princes and princesses. We will expect you to learn this lesson while you are here as well." It seemed the prince pouted just a little at the last, but both Ilena and Zen, and even Shirayuki held firm to that line.

"You have two years, Prince Arin, to complete your lessons. You will be eighteen by the time you return home if you take that long. That is plenty old enough to understand and be ready to take your rightful place under your father and brother. If you wish to visit with us again soon, then I hope you are able to come to the castle quickly. There are many other things we could teach you there." All four of the nobles in front of him, and even the aides, looked at him with the challenge in their eyes. Could he match them or not? He bowed his head to them.

After a bit of time to eat had passed, Sir Erlic asked, "Princess Ilena, we have heard tell of Regent Zen's story. Will you tell us some of yours?"

Ilena sighed. She didn't really like telling her own story, even if it would be as good an object lesson for Airn as Zen's. Shirayuki opened her mouth and the rest of them let her, as it was her right as Ilena's mistress. Besides, she was the best teacher for reluctant princes. Ilena was just glad it wasn't the full story that she had told the night before.

-o-o-o-

After their early dinner, they sent Prince Airn and his retainers away. "Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said, leaning back against the outside wall of the corner of the building they had just come from, one foot up, her arms crossed. "Would you be willing to come and see my and Obi's bout? We will be serious, but it shouldn't be much different from what you saw in the testing at the castle. He and I are not intent on killing each other, after all. He will only test me, the way he tested Marcus and Henry, stopping when we've reached my current limit and I yield."

Obi, standing next to Ilena, but upright, also had his arms folded. He nodded in agreement with Ilena. "It may help you to see it, Mistress," he said.

Ilena looked into Shirayuki's eyes. "It seemed to help you to see the testing of your guards. I would think it would be similar for you to see what I can do."

Shirayuki paused. She knew Ilena wouldn't advise her to see a thing she shouldn't. "Well, I would like to be with all of you, and it was helpful to watch the testing before. If it's going to be like that, then I guess I would like to see it."

Ilena nodded once and stood up straight. She sent out the notice to the arena ahead of time, and they went straight there. "Are you going to be okay?" Obi asked her quietly.

"Yes, Obi," Ilena said. "Can I hit you a time or two, though?"

"Of course, if you can," he said calmly.

Ilena sighed. "Well, I guess I won't take out my frustration on you, for the stupidity of kings who will neglect the proper training of their children. To have not one, but two of them...no make that three - Selicia isn't any better - as neighbors..., whatever is this world coming to?" Ilena scowled. "We may as well have taken the empire route at this rate." She rolled her eyes at Zen and stared at him just a little wildly. "I could make it happen even still, if you want it, Master Zen. It's you they all keep coming to, after all."

Zen held up his hand, his face firm. "Don't want it. Don't do it."

Ilena sighed. "Then may I have permission to scold the fathers, please?"

Shirayuki hid a smile behind her hand. Zen was thoughtful for a moment, then also smiled a hard smile. "Yes, you have my permission. Shirayuki and I don't need to become the babysitters of the difficult princes and princesses of the known lands round about. We don't have the time."

"Thank you, Master Zen," Ilena said politely. They could hear the wheels turning in her head as they walked. "...Is there a time after the war with Tarc is done that you could see fit to send me into Tanbarun to negotiate for agents?"

Shirayuki's eyes lit up, and she looked at Zen hopefully. He looked back at her with a tolerant smile. "Would you like to go back home to visit for a while, and take me with you this time?" he said.

Ilena almost missed a step. " _You'd_ go, Master Zen?"

Zen shrugged. "Why not? Raji did invite all of us, and Shirayuki has told me so much about her life there I'd like to see some of it."

"And Obi promised to take me into my hometown again," Shirayuki said.

"Well...I was going to start at the Lions of the Mountains…," Ilena said, thinking again, "but if it's a formal visit, Obi and I would have to go early anyway for the security checks there, too, so we could probably arrange a plan based around that combination of visiting."

Zen nodded. "Let's do that. Maybe we can use it as an escape from the winter snows that will lock us in not only to Wilant castle, but the old Regent's wing as well. We could go towards the end of winter when the cabin fever is at its worst."

Everyone in his and Shirayuki's household shivered. "As long as you take all of us with you." It was a demand and a plea at the same time from Kirk, and the other three nodded vigorously.

"Well, there is the spring requirement to work around at that time," Shirayuki cautioned.

"And we may have to go back down again come late spring anyway," Ilena said. "I hear Izana and Queen Haki are behaving properly, finally."

Zen raised an eyebrow that said, _finally!_ , and Shirayuki looked puzzled. Ilena grinned at Shirayuki. "They're actually finally trying to produce the heir that is two years late." Shirayuki's mouth opened in an 'oh' of understanding, then exploded into a red face and Zen had to take her arm so she didn't wobble off away from them. He grinned at her also, though he sent a scolding look at Ilena. She was unrepentant.

They were coming up to the arena that was their destination. Ilena stopped them. "Ah, too many heard we were coming. We can't get in the door. There is a line all the way to nearly here." Her head turned left and right, then she said, "Come this way. Lieutenants, head to the door itself and get your way inside. I need the secondary accessway cleared so we can come in that way without getting trampled. Seeing you will also settle those who will have to be turned away from the door." Ilena sighed as the Lieutenants headed off. "I really could have used fewer, rather than more, for this one. My weakness will be obvious to everyone tonight."

Obi put his arm around her. "Well, they all know you were injured and when, right? It isn't news to them."

"Well...I suppose that is true," she admitted. She was thoughtful. "Let's be done quick enough I can soak in the hot baths at the inn tonight."

"Ah-ah," Obi scolded. "No overdoing it just to make it look better than it is. That won't work for me." Zen and Shirayuki sent her scolding looks as well.

Ilena rolled her eyes. "Even still...I want a soak tonight." She put her fingers to her lips for quiet and led them around one more corner. She glanced around, then sent Marcus and Henry forward first. Thayne and Petroi also moved out, keeping watch to either side of the alley they were going to enter. Marcus and Henry walked up to the wall opposite them and tapped in a code on the wall, then spoke in the local code. The wall moved to open into a corridor. No light spilled out of the opening to fall into the shadowed alley, but there was a bit of light further in. After a pause to confirm the security of the space they were going to enter, Marcus and Henry motioned to the rest and they moved across the alley and entered the opening, Petroi and Thayne following in last behind them. The door was closed behind them and they recognized the staff member Ilena had spoken with to set up the tournament.

He bowed to them. "Everything is set up and ready, Missus Ilena, Mister Obi, if you'd like to continue on down. I'll direct Master Zen to his place."

"Thank you," Ilena said. They walked together for a ways, down stairs for a bit, then Zen and Shirayuki with her guards and the castle guards were led down an adjoining corridor. Ilena led the rest on down the stairs further. "That goes to a direct accessway to the seats we sat in earlier today," Ilena told Obi. "It will look to the audience like the Regent has just appeared in his seats magically."

"And thus the rumor you are a magus, again," Obi said.

"Yes. One of the ways it gets sent around again, anyway." Ilena said dispassionately. There had been torches lit along the way, just enough to see by, but the corridor was clear and seemed well maintained. When they reached the end, which looked like a blank wall, Marcus tapped on the wall again, a certain pattern, but this time he spoke aloud to let the person on the other side know they were present. "The arena is too noisy for the whispers to be heard," Ilena explained shortly. Obi nodded.

They waited patiently until the wall opened up and they stepped out into a small dark room/ The noise and heat of bodies of the arena hit them in sharp contrast to the cool, quiet corridor they had been in. Their four surrounded them closely, and Ilena held onto Obi's elbow and took a regal pose. He shifted into Consort quickly. The three Lieutenants were standing before them, Zeph and Mandor, with their backs to them, the third closing the door behind them. Obi blinked. They were under the list. "Magus," he whispered to Ilena. She squeezed his arm.

"Petroi, Thayne, Marcus, Henry, you'll take the corner positions. We'll probably not move into them. Hop outside the ropes if you need to, though. Your main job is to keep anyone else from entering the list." They nodded. "Obi, hold on to me. This is an elaborate sleight of hand trick next, and we will be moving upwards. Hold your pose until we are revealed. The announcer will handle his job. We just wait until he says 'go' as usual...and put on the show before and after. We'll leave the same way, too. I don't think the arena has ever been this full before."

Obi looked at her, concerned. Her face was just a little scrunched. "Is it too much noise? Is it painful?"

"Well...yes," she admitted.

Obi let her go and fetched out a handkerchief - one of the many he was carrying. He cut two smaller squares of cloth out of it with one of his hand knives, rolled them into balls, and stuffed them into her ears. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Somewhat. We'll see how it goes, I suppose," she answered, though she relaxed a little. She walked them up to stand behind the Lieutenants, took off her outer jacket and her sword belt and handed them to Damas. Obi handed his sword belt over as well, but kept his few throwing knives on him. When Ilena was holding on to Obi's elbow again and the six of them were ready, she said, "Alright."

Mandor and Zeph began straining against two great wheels. Obi could hear a slight grinding and above them a square opened up in the floor of list, moving sideways into their ceiling. Then the floor under them was moving and he did have to catch his balance as they were moving upward towards that square. Soon they were standing as if on the list. They were surrounded by a curtain that went all the way around the outside edge of the list. Ilena nodded and the four guards moved to their positions. Ilena turned herself and Obi and stood straight and tall. Obi followed her, and Ilena gave the command to remove the curtain. Just as it was rising, Obi bent to her and kissed her, so that it opened on their passion. She whispered death to him, but the crowd absolutely went wild and he gave her a private grin, their lips separated only by a breath. When Obi rose to stand again, he had the pleasure of getting to see Shirayuki's very red face again, next to Zen's perturbed face, though Ilena had controlled her reaction and was only red in the ears.

The announcer was blaring his words out as loud as he could, though the noise of the arena almost cancelled it out. At the right time, they bowed to Zen and Shirayuki, then parted and looked at each other. Obi carefully considered Ilena and her capacity and state. She stood and looked in his eyes until she was calm and centered and she nodded. Obi took his turn to center and find his strength and speed. When he was ready, he nodded and they each took their beginning poses. The audience hushed, but they already didn't hear it.

For Obi it was new to face her on her feet, but he already had an idea of her style and speed. She started slow - for her. That was fine by him. Like Justinian, she danced at this speed. He let her, meeting her at her pace and style until he understood it. He took it to attacking, to see her defense. Again, most of her defense consisted of grabbing his attacks and using his own momentum against him. He had expected that. She only let that go on for three attacks, though. On the fourth, she used his momentum to bring him forward, then attacked against him. He'd been feeling for it, though. He'd figured out in the first test she would do that if she could move. Defence-turned-attack was their movements for a while. Fighting her slowly was difficult with this combination, since she had more time to actually put power into her attacks. He was surprised she had that much power, actually.

Her left leg kicks were less powerful, of course, and if she had to lead off on that side, she didn't move as much as she might have, but he didn't treat them as any less of a threat. Once he felt he had her patterns, he pulled away briefly, and looked her in the eyes. They reached the agreement quickly, and he sprang at her. The dance became a blur. He was right. Her attacks had less force. But now, she could move around the list, and used the full size of it to her advantage, being her - close in to make a sudden attack, then there - a distance away so his attack didn't land. He didn't let that go on too long. He bared his teeth and dropped into a half-stance, making her come to him, narrowing the playing field, as if they were back in the courtyard for the first test and challenge. He could see she didn't want to play that game, and it took her some thought to come up with a plan to counteract it, then she grinned the same teeth-baring grin he was and he felt the joy of the fight well up in him.

Ilena slid past him, kicking his hand out from under him at the same time as her hand pushed his shoulder. He rolled and returned to his stance. She did it a second time, and he again rolled. She wrinkled her nose at him, then suddenly she was behind him, her elbow coming at the back of his neck. He dropped his head so her attack went over it, and grabbed the leg closest to him and rolled again, taking her with him. He could tell it had surprised her, but she landed on her hands and rolled away from him in a summersault that ended up with a pair of feet coming at his head. He dodged, then had to back up again and again. He was surprised to learn that she was just as difficult on her hands as on her feet, if not more so since she didn't have the weakness of the muscles in the arms that she had in the left leg. He caught the feet and threw them the same way she would have, using her own momentum against her and turning her upright over his other arm, though he was careful to catch her so she didn't land too hard on the left leg. He was relieved when she didn't abuse his care for her.

She did, however, give him a look. He whispered, _Tell me_.

 _I'm ready to end it. I don't want to give away any more secrets. Not here._

 _Okay. Whenever you're ready to yield, go ahead and do it. Flashy ending?_

 _Sure._

From the pause, Obi went into full attack mode, chasing after her and not letting her break away, until she finally fell to her knees with her hands up, palms facing him. He pulled back with a pirouette and stood facing her.

Standing straight and with strength Obi looked at her sternly. "Do you yield?" he asked her loudly enough for the room to hear.

"Yes, Obi. I yield," she replied. Then she smiled brightly at him and it made him blink it was so bright. "I've had quite a lot of fun, but it is time to be done."

As the watching crowd roared and stamped their feet, Obi grinned back. He held out his hand to her and helped her up, then took her in his arm and took another kiss as his sweet reward. There was a flash, followed by smoke in the list area, and suddenly he was moving downwards. Ilena had placed them so they had ended directly in the middle on the platform that had brought them up. It moved down faster than it moved up and the four guards leapt into the hole behind them just before the trap door on the list began to close over them.

They moved off the moving platform and sat on the floor, breathing hard. Damas brought them water and towels and they drank thirstily, then wiped the sweat off their faces and necks.

"We need to move into the corridor," they were told and they were helped up and into the corridor and the door was closed behind them. They were allowed to sink back down to the floor, there. After a bit, they heard footsteps hurrying their way and soon they could see Zen and Shirayuki with their guards.

"Obi! Ilena!" Shirayuki called and ran up to them. She put her hands on Ilena's shoulders. "Are you alright?!"

Ilena chuckled. "Yes, Mistress Shirayuki. Obi didn't ever hit me in the real sense of the word, and sadly, I wasn't able to get any hits in either...though I could have. It's just I would have injured him too much if I had. I don't have the same control he does."

"It was rather intense," Zen commented.

"Nah," Obi said. "We never got there, except the part at the end so we could have a flashy ending, and even that was more show than real fighting."

Ilena sighed. "Yeah, that's the hardest part about having it be a test where we don't want to hurt each other. It becomes entertaining showmanship instead of real fighting. I suspect there are at least some out there who saw it as that." She looked at the Lieutenants. "Did they announce it as a test or an actual fight?"

"Mmm...don't really know," Mandor answered. "We were with you, remember?"

"Oh, right. And we can't hear down here as well."

"Why not?" Zen asked.

"Rock. And thick rock at that. You can hear through it if your ear's on it directly, but to hear whispers through it and the air, it doesn't work." Ilena pulled the pieces of cloth out of her ears and sighed. "This helped a little, but not much. My ears will ring for a while. It's better if we don't leave here until that fixes itself." Ilena rested a bit more, then crawled over to Obi and pushed him down onto his back, her hands on his shoulders, staring into his face. "That beginning was not fair, Obi," she said firmly.

"Oh, no," Obi disagreed. "It did exactly what I wanted it to do - it set me as the top person from the beginning, the same as we already agreed from Wilant City."

Ilena dropped her head after chewing on that idea for a moment. "Argh, Obi! ...Just...argh." She pushed off of him and collapsed sitting on the floor again. "And now I feel like your toy and plaything." She put her hand over her eyes.

"Of course not!" he said emphatically and sat up to take her other hand and kiss the fingers of it. "Obi's Woman is not a toy or plaything. She is dangerous and difficult to handle."

"Um...if it means anything…," Leon said from behind Shirayuki, and Obi and Ilena looked over at them, "there weren't any sounds from the time you guys hit your first stance until the ending kiss. Everyone was holding their breath, I think. ...I know I was." His eyes were slightly wide.

"Are you really sure you aren't hurt?" Shirayuki asked again, her eyes pleading.

"Very much sure, Mistress Shirayuki. ...But I still want my soak, so you can look for yourself at the inn when we get back." Ilena smiled kindly at her.

Shirayuki looked at Zen. "You'll check Obi, too, for me."

Zen looked back at her as if he didn't really want to, but then nodded. "Or we can have Justinian go with us," Obi said. "He's like Mistress in that way."

They began to hear footsteps from down the hallway and the castle guards turned to look and see who it was, while the others looked around them. Suddenly, they saw two people, one breaking away to run towards them. The guards raised eyebrows and stepped aside and Justinian himself flung himself towards Obi and Ilena, landing on his hands and knees in front of them, the sweat dripping off of him...or maybe it was tears, it was hard to tell at that moment.

"Master Obi, Mistress Ilena, are you okay? That was terrible." He couldn't even look up at them.

Ilena smiled a slow, gentle smile. She crawled over to him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "I'm fine, and I promise, I didn't hurt Obi either, but Mistress Shirayuki would like you to confirm it when we get back to the inn and are soaking in the bath. Will that help you feel better?" He nodded into her shoulder but didn't say anything. "Did you hear about it while you were in the knife arena?" He nodded again. "Did you get here in time to see it?" He nodded and collapsed into himself.

"Really, Justinian, we didn't hurt each other. He just tested my current level of capacity and I gave away my fighting technique secrets...some of them anyway, just like we agreed last night. We both are very good at this, I promise." She looked over her shoulder at Obi and he crawled up to be beside them both.

Obi put his hand on Justinian's shoulder. "Justinian, I'm fine, really. Come, see for yourself."

"Where is the worst wound, Justinian?" Ilena asked him.

He finally sat up and pointed to Obi's arm. Obi took his shirt off and motioned to Petroi. Petroi pulled the torch off the wall and brought it over so the light was clear on Obi's arm. Justinian gently rubbed his hand over Obi's arm in the place he was expecting the wound. Obi flexed his arm and moved it for Justinian. The amazement on his face was priceless. He took the torch from Petroi and inspected all of Obi's torso closely. "There...really is nothing," he said.

Shirayuki had also been watching closely and the amazement on her face nearly matched Justinian's. "While I shouldn't strip here," Ilena said, "I look the same...no wounds, no bruises. I promise."

"Damn," whispered Kirk. Ilena and Obi looked over at the guards not of their household. They were all looking a cross between amazed and frightened. "That kind of a fight and not a mark."

Sam shook his head. "I've never seen that kind of control."

Ilena looked back at Obi. "It must be the speed. Their eyes can't tell the difference between contact and non-contact when we move that fast."

"How-how can you _not_ make contact at those speeds?" Leon asked.

Obi shrugged and Ilena grinned. "Lots and lots and lots of practice...plus...a little…," she grinned at Obi, "...magic."

Obi grabbed her and knuckled her head. "Stop it. Just because you like that rumor, doesn't mean you need to fuel it with nonsense."

Ilena flailed at his hand, then suddenly was out of his grasp and holding him from behind, across the shoulders to hold his arms captive. Shirayuki gasped, and even Zen's eyes went wide. "Really, Ilena," Zen said, his voice a little faint, "are you even moving at all?"

"Mmm...that's where the rumor of being a ghost comes from, Master Zen. I just move very fast. Speed has always been my advantage. Obi is actually just a little faster than me, if I don't surprise him. Then he is both faster and deadly, though he didn't kill me the time I tested it. ...that once was enough. I won't be doing it again."

Obi looked back into Zen's eyes seriously. "It was probably my first rule to her after we were married. She can't ever surprise me. I might not kill her, but I might do more than I want to do…. Of course, she taught me how to control it, so now it isn't quite so frightening."

Ilena kissed the back of Obi's neck, where it joined the shoulder. "You'd best be putting your shirt back on before you get a chill down here," she scolded him. He obediently pulled his shirt back on over his head and Petroi took the torch from Justinian and put it back in place on the wall.

"So," Ilena said as she stood and helped Obi up, "Master Zen, was it a sufficient test for you and Mistress Shirayuki to understand what I can do, at least at this point? There were things I didn't want to show publicly, so you haven't see it all."

They both nodded soberly. "I want to see the knife for real, now," Zen said.

Ilena looked up thoughtfully. "Umm...well...just watch it over again in your mind, but put a knife in my hand. It's about the same, except I only do it at the speed levels. The slow stuff is for without a knife and when I'm injured, or just want to injure my opponent instead of kill."

Zen stared at her, then carefully looked around at her guards. They had been noticeably silent. Their expressions were just as carefully set into full neutrality. None of them had reacted the same as the others had. "You've seen this before," he said to them.

Three nodded. Petroi shook his head. Zen raised an eyebrow at Petroi. Carefully he said, "I have heard of it, and I know what level she was at when I left her at the age of nine. ...She has of course surpassed that level, but she had already well reached speeds close to that. ...I didn't have to have her present in Wilant City for them to accept the Queen. What she did between here and Farmor was sufficient for them to accept her there. That was enough for me to understand it."

Marcus was the one to finally admit it. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "But...it's a very different thing to witness it from within the list ropes. Mistress Ilena promised us the corners would be safe. I was very careful to never leave that corner, nor even to move."

*Psht* "Marcus, we didn't even come near to you four," Ilena said.

"Mistress Ilena," Marcus said firmly, "your definition of 'close' is _very_ relative."

"You're not dead, are you?"

"Thank the gods," he agreed wholeheartedly.

As they started walking, Petroi said to Marcus, "You must have twitched. They never got that close to _me_."

"Yeah, that's it. I twitched," Marcus said deadpan sarcastically. "I didn't even _breathe_ , man!"

"Really," Ilena said with a huff to Obi, "they are making way too much of a fuss." But that evening, as they walked back to the inn, they were given wide berth and respectful silence through that whole area of town.

Finally Obi leaned over and whispered to her, "I don't think they think you showed any weakness. You don't need to worry."

"Well…," Ilena said quietly, "I guess that's okay with me, but I yielded to you, so maybe it's your reputation finally getting set...though _I_ think your reputation should be smeared, with kisses like that at a time of battle."

Obi stopped her, his eyes glittering. "And shall I smear you with another kiss right now, then?"

Ilena backed off, raising her hand. "Ah, no. Sorry."

Obi advanced on her, catching her, and holding her closely, his palm on the center of her back between her shoulderblades. She froze in place submitting to him immediately, tipping her head up for him. He gently leaned down and kissed her lips just long enough, then lifted his lips from hers. She swooned in his arms. "Obi," she moaned. "Why didn't you accept the title of King? Why?"

He pulled her head onto his chest and chuckled quietly. "Because I like to tease you," he said quietly in her ear. She grasped on to his shirt with both hands, tensing as if in anger, then failed and gave up, relaxing her head on his chest. She sighed. "Ah...you so like to be teased, too," he said lovingly, petting her.

Zen turned from where he and Shirayuki had just discovered they'd lost their wild pair. "What is it, Ilena? Obi?" he called to them.

Henry looked at him. "Oh, it's just Master Obi defeating Obi's Woman."

Shirayuki looked very confused, but Zen smiled. "Congratulations, Obi. Let's see you continue to work hard, then, eh? You might really be ready in time that way."

Obi sighed. "Such a short lived victory."

Ilena giggled in his shirt, and snuggled in deeper, if it were possible. Thayne reached out and plucked her out of Obi's arms. "Okay. Now it's your turn. Let him loose." Henry took Ilena from Thayne and Thayne and Petroi guarded Obi, leaving Ilena to come two steps behind with Henry and Marcus holding on to her. She didn't fight it, but the lovelight in her eyes never left the rest of the walk back as she stared only at his back. He did glance back once for her, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Her eyes sparkled back and she had a happy smile on her face after that. Marcus and Henry rolled their eyes and kept her moving.

"Don't wait up for us tomorrow. We'll be sleeping in," Obi told Shirayuki and Zen that night when they separated, the soaking bath's having proven they were indeed uninjured.

"We won't wait for you then," Zen said and they waved goodnight.

Obi teased Ilena that night, rewarding himself for having learned the strength to stand against her and let her fight. He was going to love running with her, as much as he'd hoped when he'd first learned she was also a nightrunner. Not only because she was his partner, but because she was _good_. He wasn't going to have to worry about her getting hurt if he needed to focus on his own opponents.

When he finally relented and rewarded her for being good, and they lay spent and happy in each other's arms, Ilena ran her fingers down his torso lightly. "Obi," she said sleepily.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you. I'm glad we finally got to share this part of our partnership. ...It's probably the part I've wanted most to show you."

Obi reached over, slid his fingers into her hair over her ear, and pulled her lips to his. "Thank you...for being the perfect partner." He nuzzled her ear before pulling her head to his chest. "I look forward to practicing until we stand together seamlessly."

"Me too, Obi. Me too." Ilena said in a soft, happy voice. Within two breaths she was asleep. Obi smiled and within a few more of his own, was as well.


	25. Last Day at Lyrias

**CHAPTER 25 Last Day at Lyrias**

Zen and Shirayuki enjoyed the next day. The best part of it was that, because of the match the night before, Obi and Ilena had told them they didn't have to have any guards with them if they didn't want them. The entire city of Family was watching over them, and the entirety of Lyrias' underworld wouldn't touch them for a long while to come. Sam complained to Zen about it as they were headed out and standing on the porch of the inn. Zen answered, loud enough to be heard by any 'gossips', "You know, Ilena's not been allowed to fight until Obi tested her. He did that last night. I suspect she'd appreciate having to set people straight that haven't figured it out yet. They've both promised, after all."

"Please," Shirayuki added, "go and have a vacation day yourself. We won't get another for who knows how many months. I do appreciate your concern, and your company yesterday."

Sam sighed, then nodded. "Thank you, Regent Zen, Princess Shirayuki." He bowed and turned to sit on one of the chairs on the porch. "I'll take a nap here, then. It's been a long time since I could just sit and watch the world go by."

Shirayuki put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "It doesn't count if you follow us clandestinely, you know Sam. What kind of a vacation day is that?"

Sam smiled wryly at her. "Well...I'll just keep myself comfortable, is all."

Zen shrugged and took Shirayuki's hand, leading her off the porch. "Where shall we go to, Shirayuki?" he asked her. She tugged his hand and told him of one of the places she hadn't taken him to yet on the several other times they had managed to meet up while she had been there for her research, and they headed off.

"Ah, Shirayuki, Julie was supposed to leave this morning. Did she answer you yesterday?" Zen asked as they walked, just remembering it.

"She asked if she could talk with her parents first and give us the answer when we get to Baron Leander's. I told her that would be fine."

"I'm not sure we'll have time to write the letters while we're there, though," Zen frowned.

Shirayuki shook her head. "I thought that if she wants to go, she could travel with us at least a little ways, since she'd have to go that way anyway. Plus," she looked a little distressed, "I'm worried we may have to help her escape the Baron, so it would be good for us to be able to say she was coming with us."

"Would that be necessary?" Zen asked.

"Well, she told us a little more yesterday, though she didn't want to bring everyone down. Apparently the only use the Baron has for women is to create heirs and see to the running of a household. She's just worried, is all, which makes me worried, I guess."

"You're kind, Shirayuki," Zen said. "I have to tread lightly, though. I need him and what he provides to the land and to the castle."

"I know, Zen," Shirayuki said calmly. Zen knew she did. She was always very good about protecting him in that way. He squeezed her hand.

This was their last day to be together in the city without requirements on their time, and he hoped it would go slowly. Shirayuki took them by the place that was manufacturing the glowing seed bearing stones first. She had talked to one of the crafters the day before at the art fair and scheduled to go by and visit today. Zen perused the newest shapes and configurations as Shirayuki and the shop owner had their discussion. When he paused with them again, he was a bit surprised to hear Shirayuki negotiating for new products...and a cut of the profits.

Zen held his tongue until they were out of the facility. "What brought that on?" he asked her.

"Well…," Shirayuki looked a little embarrassed, "Ilena actually. She has all these places she earns money from for her projects - which aren't small. It just felt like I ought to be doing my part, particularly since she has been paying for my projects, like the new Regent's wing. If it's okay, I thought we'd stop by the tea shop next. It wasn't only my idea, the healthy tea that tastes good that we all put together to pay for those stones we just looked at, but I have another idea for one I thought I'd see if they'd be willing to add and send me the profits to. ...Even if they are small, they're somewhere to start."

"I think that is admirable, really, Shirayuki," Zen praised her.

When they arrived at the tea shop, he occupied himself by listening to her talk with the owner. She made for him the tea she and Ryuu had worked out for Ilena to help her with her emotional upheaval. Zen gave his own personal testimony to the effectiveness of it, and was the guinea pig, along with the owner, to try it when it was done. Zen was surprised how tasty it was, as was the owner. An agreement was reached between the owner and Shirayuki for payment, and they left the shop.

"It's Ryuu's tea, too, isn't it?" Zen asked.

Shirayuki nodded. "I'll be splitting the profits with him. We talked about it before, when we worked together on getting it right for Ilena. He's supposed to be getting a tea shop in Wilant City to sell it there. We're hoping to figure out how to get it into a shop in Wistal as well."

Zen nodded. "I've been thinking about something also," he told her, "but it isn't to raise money. Rather I hope to save money."

"Oh, what is it?" Shirayuki looked at him expectantly.

"You need to come here twice a year, and we need a place to call a vacation home. I also need to be able to understand the entirety of Wilant, not just the castle and its city." He loved holding her warm hand whenever he wanted to now they were married, and he picked it up and held it now. "You and Ilena both love the university and they need you both when you can get here. We really shouldn't continue to pay for inns, and the garrison is far enough away, and uncomfortable enough, that it isn't a good place to stay." He looked over towards the university, the tallest spires of which could be seen from where they were - the tops of the pharmacy and the celestial room towers.

"Izana had built for himself an entire castle. I don't think that will work here, with all the scholars crowded against the mountain, but I think we could get one of the larger manor homes that already exists. It would only need minor staff when we aren't here - just enough to see that it doesn't fall apart. When we are here, it will still not need too many people, since we don't mind being informal for the most part."

Zen smiled into Shirayuki's wide eyes. "Would it be alright if we spent some of today trying to find that place?"

"Ah, okay! Though I feel like it's too much, since I've already asked for a new large wing at the castle."

Zen shook his head. "This is a different thing, though similar, I suppose. That will be the main home, where all of us stay all together, while this is the place we stay, likely in smaller numbers and maybe even separately, when we come to visit this part of the region." Zen turned them towards a specific part of town, discussing with her what things they might like to see in such a place.

-o-o-o-

Zen opened the door to the building he had been directed to by Ilena's Children and ushered Shirayuki in. "Ah, Regent, Princess. What may I do for you today?" A short, friendly man bustled up to them and bowed perfunctorily, a pleasant look on his face.

"I understand you know the properties around Lyrias well and what's available?" Zen asked.

"Yes, yes, I most certainly do," the man answered. "Ah, I'm Mister Hether. What sort of property are you looking for today?"

"We would like something along the same size as a small manor home," Zen said. "Close to the university, if there is anything still available there."

"Well, here in Lyrias such things are rare, you understand, and for numbers of rooms, they are tall, rather than wide."

Zen nodded. "Of course. Lyrias is bounded by the mountains and walls. It's certainly understandable."

"Ah…," Mister Hether sounded uncertain, "but as far as your station requires...I'm afraid there isn't anything available."

Zen waved his hand. "I don't need it to be elaborate or lavish, Mister Hether. I am not in competition with Queen Haki's brother. We just need a place to stay when we come that will fit us properly. It is fitting that the Steward of the city should have a place grand enough to hold all of his household and his staff. That isn't necessary for us."

"Well...if that's the case then…," he moved to his desk and pulled out a ledger, "last I knew, there were three likely possibilities available...and a fourth…," he petered out as he flipped through the pages.

Zen moved himself and Shirayuki closer to the desk. It looked like on each page was an address and description, one page per building or house. Many seemed to have red marks on the pages. When Mister Hether stopped on one such marked page, then frowned and moved on, Zen assumed those were the ones that had sold and were occupied now.

"Well, there are two and one that is perhaps farther away than you would like, if you want to be by the university."

"We'll look at the close ones first. We don't mind being in other locations. There are several businesses in the family as well, so if they are close to them, then those are possibilities. ...As a matter of fact…," Zen looked at Shirayuki out of the corner of his eye, "I think I saw one in a part of town you might be having difficulty finding buyers for."

"And where would that be?" Mister Hether asked, curious.

Zen told him and his face fell. "Oh. Regent, I can't recommend that area, really at all."

"No, I imagine not. But is there one there?"

Mister Hether flipped through his book again. "Well...actually, yes, there are two."

"Oh? Well, add them to the list of ones to take us to, and let's be off then. We only have today to look at them after all," Zen answered him airily. "We'll start at the ones closest to the University."

At least that helped the man relax a little. Perhaps they would like one and not continue on. He asked them to wait while he gathered up the keys to the houses they had asked to see, then he led them towards the housing around the university.

The first house was grand indeed, four stories tall and two buildings wide, but Shirayuki shook her head at it. Zen agreed with her. It was far more than they needed for Lyrias, even if it would seem proper from the perspective of those with grandiose expectations of the Regent. The second house was closer to the university, but small enough they wouldn't be able to get the guards to fit with them and the few servants they would bring with them, if all four royals came together like this trip. Plus it was crammed in with its neighbors just a little too much. Zen could see Ilena and Obi going crazy just looking at it from the outside.

The third house was too far the wrong direction from the university and the other places they needed to go in town, though it would work if nothing else did. It was certainly in a nice residential part of the city and close enough to the right size.

Mister Hether's face fell when Zen asked to be taken to the last two houses, but he led them that way, getting more and more stiff from nervousness as they went. "Zen, this is where we were last night," Shirayuki commented to him as they arrived at the neighborhood.

"Hm. I thought so," Zen said musingly as he looked around at the buildings in that area. Most of them were run down and uncared for, even if they did have tenants. That was hard to discern for several buildings though.

Mister Hether led them to a three story house that was a decent width and didn't look uncomfortable from the outside, as far as spacing and size went. It was in need of external repairs, though. Once they were inside, with the door firmly closed and relocked behind them, Mister Hether relaxed just a little. "The structure is sound. I've had it inspected to make sure," he said firmly. "There are internal repairs needed, though, just like the external ones." He led them through the public sitting rooms on the main floor, and through the dining room, pantry, and kitchen with the cook's quarters off it. On the second floor were a master suite including a nicely appointed bath that needed updating, and an office. There were also three other nicely sized rooms, each with their own bath. On the third floor were five reasonably sized rooms and a double bath for them combined.

"This would fit us nicely," Shirayuki said, "though not all together, just one set of us, or a portion of us."

Zen nodded. "I agree that this is a possibility. Mister Hether, can we see the last one now?"

Mister Hether led them out the door, relocked it carefully, then led them next door and unlocked that door. Zen smiled. When it turned out to be designed and built exactly like the one they had just been in, only a mirror image, Shirayuki looked at him in surprise. He smiled the whole tour of this building.

"Mister Hether, how much is the asking price for the second house you showed us, near the University, the third one, and these two?"

Mister Hether listed off the prices. The asking price of the two together that they had just seen was less than either of the others individually. Zen nodded. "We'll take these two."

"... _Both_ of them, Regent?" Mister Hether was shocked.

"Yes. I think if we renovate them, then the neighborhood will begin to revitalize. That's only good for Lyrias, isn't it? And they are perfect, if we have both of them...though for having two, it is actually a little much."

"Mmm...not if we're bringing nurses and children with us," disagreed Shirayuki. Zen's eyes danced.

Mister Hether tried one more time, "But Regent, Princess, this part of town is a known hangout for cutthroats and lowlives. Surely it will not be safe enough for you to live here, even if you only come occasionally."

"Won't that mean that we will have to clean it out first, then? Perhaps it will also be good for the neighborhood and city," Zen countered.

Mister Hether paused, then bowed. "The Regent is wise and kind to be thinking of the city of Lyrias before his own desires. If these suit you, I would be happy to negotiate with you on behalf of the current owners."

"Ah, no," Zen said. "I'll bring my negotiator to review the buildings, then let her handle that part. Can you meet her here just after the lunch hour? She is about as tall as me, though thinner, and has very long black hair. She will have a companion with her who looks like her but with short black hair."

"Of course, Regent." Mister Hether bowed them out of the house, again locking it tightly behind them.

"You know," Shirayuki leaned over to Zen and whispered as they walked away from the neighborhood, "it would be funny if Ilena already owns them."

Zen smiled at her. "I wouldn't be too surprised, actually, ...except they are very run down, and that doesn't seem like her."

"No, not really, though I think she doesn't spend money until she needs to," Shirayuki said.

Zen thought that was true as well. To the air, he said, "Where are Mother and Father?" He led them to the next corner and turned their feet sharply. He followed the directions being given to him on the wind until they arrived at another hole-in-the-wall restaurant, not even on the normal roads for an eatery. Zen opened the door for Shirayuki and they entered. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust, the day being bright.

"How may I serve you today?" a soft accented voice said a their elbows.

"We'd like to be seated with Mother and Father," Zen said casually.

"This way, please," the short, swarthy man who had greeted them turned and led them towards the back of the dining room.

Obi looked up at them and grinned. "I didn't know Master liked spicy foods so much he would come and seek it out."

Zen wrinkled his nose and Shirayuki looked slightly frightened. "We haven't come for the food. Why you can eat spicy for breakfast is beyond me."

"Ah, but I am hungry," Shirayuki said hurriedly, not wanting to offend the man who had escorted them. "Do you serve things for the Clarines palette?"

"Of course, Mistress Shirayuki," the man bowed. "For both of you?"

"Yes, please," Zen said, sitting down across from Ilena and next to Obi. Shirayuki took the last seat.

"And to drink?"

"Juice, for both of us," Zen answered. The man bowed one more time and disappeared.

"Well, to what do we owe the visit?" Ilena said pleasantly, her eyes also sparkling that they had suddenly been descended upon.

"Well, I think you already know," Zen said, putting on his mild court face.

"You wish a negotiator, and to negotiate."

"Are they already yours?" he asked.

Ilena smiled. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"How much will it cost to renovate them, update the baths and combine the kitchens and dining rooms into one, joining the two houses into one?"

Ilena fingered her lower lip, then named a price. It was still lower than the cost of the two houses, but adding it to their costs put it up closer to the third house they had looked at.

Zen considered the number. "That number minus the amount you stand to gain from the sale of the other renovated houses in the neighborhood after those are done, at ten percent."

"Eh? You'll make me give you a ten percent cut of the rest of them?"

"Yes, since I was willing to go with your scheme to begin with. I'll need a regular income to pay for the skeleton staff and upkeep, after all."

"But you're only willing to pay for the renovations," Ilena frowned. "There's annual city fees on the houses, you know."

"They've been minimal since they were empty," Zen countered.

"And the profits were going to pay for the renovation of the first one to sell outside those two." She held his eyes.

"I'll pay half that cost, you the other half."

Ilena leaned forward on her elbows, putting her chin in her hand, and considered Zen. "I'm already paying for one house of yours, you know."

"True," Zen leaned back, crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, tapping one finger lightly on his arm. "Give me a twenty percent discount on the furnishings, bedcloths, and other interior items and we'll use Falcon Studios exclusively."

Ilena scowled. "Ten percent."

"Fifteen," Zen said calmly, looking at her.

"Fine," Ilena sighed. "Which side is yours?"

"The one on the right."

Ilena nodded. "I'll meet him there after lunch with the contractor. How fast do you want it completed?"

"Can it be done by the spring requirement?"

"Mmm, at least one can be. I'll see they work on that one first."

"Thank you," Zen said formally, completing the negotiations.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ilena answered before taking another bite of her food as Zen and Shirayuki's lunch arrived.

Obi grinned at Shirayuki. "...To be married to Wisterias."

Shirayuki smiled back at him and nodded. "Indeed." She turned to Ilena. "Thank you, Ilena."

Ilena rolled her eyes at Shirayuki, then nodded, giving in. "He figured it out very fast, as usual."

"When were you expecting?" Zen asked.

"Next year," she answered, "Spring at the earliest."

Zen shrugged. "I think it was that it was already on my mind because of the Regent's wing at the castle."

"Mmm," Ilena nodded. "That makes sense."

Shirayuki had tucked into her meal. The walking through the city had made her hunger peak. "What kind of place is this, Ilena?" she asked.

"The owner, who seated you, is from Tarc. The chefs are from Tarc, Selicia, and Clarines. He wanted to give the transplants a taste of home here in Lyrias, but also be able to feed the locals. They've come up with some interesting blends of the three flavors. You can get everything from bland to very spicy hot for all of the dishes. The one he gave you two is the same one we are eating - the curry we like - but flavored for Clarines palates."

"It's very good," Shirayuki said. "I like not having my mouth hurt after eating it."

"It is actually good," admitted Zen, "now that I can taste its flavor."

Obi sighed. "I kept telling you...you really should try mine next time."

"No," they both said, quite firmly.

Obi sighed again, but Ilena grinned at him. "All the more for you and me, and Petroi." Obi grinned back and nodded.

"Ah!" Zen said looking up, remembering a question he wanted to ask. "Who will move in next, after us?"

Ilena blinked at him. "Really, Master Zen? Surely it isn't that hard to figure out?"

Zen shrugged, "Humor me."

Ilena sighed. "The Lieutenants. They have already ordered their upgrades."

"You've made them wait?"

"They only just made up enough money to pay their portion with yesterday's take. Plus if I'd done their houses first, yours and mine would have been more expensive, no?"

"True," Zen smiled slightly, nodding in gratitude. "Who else?"

"The arena staff." Zen raised an eyebrow, and Ilena sighed. "Enough of the people I trust with the knowledge of the arenas, and to keep a low profile. Once we've surrounded the arenas, then I'll open up the rest to the general public. It will be looking respectable and interesting by then. ...Though I expect they will sell first to the long-term regulars who already know about it and are ready to settle down."

"Will they all settle down and drop the crime rate in the area on their own?"

Ilena laughed. "You think they'll test me in my own territory?" She looked at Obi with a sparkle in her eye. "We get to go hunting everyone who tries to steal stuff from the house. Won't that be fun?"

"Mouse in a barrel once everyone moves in," said Obi dryly.

"They won't think of it as a gauntlet to challenge?" Zen asked.

Obi coughed. "We ran into one who didn't even steal it himself. Just bought it off a fence. He still remembered six years later that he didn't want to face her. I don't think anyone thinks it's worth testing their skills against her."

Ilena put her hand on the table reassuringly. "Even when I'm old and can't chase them, I don't think we will need to worry. By then, no one will remember why we are supposed to be left alone. They will just do it naturally. That is the nature of humans and their inability to remember details, but believe the lore and rumors."

Zen sighed. "Alright, then. Mister Hether is sure we are insane, though altruistic."

"You are, and so am I. He'll be okay," she gave them a small smile, "and so will you."

Zen nodded and focused on finishing his meal.

"Master Zen, when do you want to meet the P'rathna who will be coming with us?" Ilena asked.

Zen looked up, surprised. He'd almost forgotten they were going to pick up two men of Tarc here in Lyrias for Obi's sake. "Is now possible, or will tomorrow morning as we leave be sufficient?"

Ilena tipped her head at him. "Now is possible."

Zen nodded and went back to his eating. He had just finished when the door opened and quiet voices spoke. Obi stood and motioned for Zen to take his seat, moving it to be next to Ilena's chair. Zen moved, not liking that his back was to the door right at that moment either. Ilena stood and traded chairs with Shirayuki. Obi stood behind and to the side of Zen while Ilena took a similar position behind Shirayuki. When they were arranged properly, the owner of the restaurant brought the two other men of Tarc to their table and left quietly. Zen noted that they had taken the time to braid their hair properly, though he could only guess at a few of them. He glanced at Obi who was looking at the braids carefully. When he was done, he nodded faintly. Zen looked to Ilena.

"Master Zen, this is Uzziat and Banak'. They are P'rathna, teachers and judges of the Law of Tarc."

Zen looked at the two men. They reminded him faintly of Ryuu - short and stocky with round faces. Otherwise they were very different. Hair to just past their shoulders, thick and dark brown, naturally curly where it wasn't braided. Shaggy beards, though they were kept trimmed to three finger widths. Mud brown eyes that had a ferocity to them. Strong, set stances that bowed to no one. Even their clothing was heavy. Thick woven shirts and jackets, the pants of the same material as the shirts. Thick leather boots with an odd heel, engraven with swirls. He had the sense that if it was colder, they would have had matching hats and mittens. Banak' was older, perhaps in his forties to early fifties. Uzziat was likely in his early to mid thirties, surely in the prime of his life. He had one extra braid that Banak' didn't have, with a larger marker. Zen remembered it was the same one that Ilena had told Obi to make two of for her...so was probably a Second's braid. He crooked a finger at Uzziat while looking at it and he obliged by turning his head so Zen could read it. It was a songbird sitting on a blade of grass. "What is it called?" he asked.

"It is the Clan of the Meadowlark," Uzziat said. It was a voice with much gravel in it, as well as being thick with the accent of the Tarcs.

Zen nodded. He looked at Banak'. "You are of the same clan?"

Banak' bowed his head. "Yes," he answered shortly. His voice was also deep, but smoother and calm, even with just the one word.

Zen considered the two of them, putting his questions in order. "Who are you loyal to?"

They paused and seemed a little surprised by the question, or unsure how to answer. Finally Uzziat answered, "The Law of Tarc." Banak' nodded agreement.

That was interesting. "Who are you obedient to?" Ilena had taught him many things, just by observation, though also in their meetings.

Uzziat blinked. "The Clan Lord."

"Of?" Zen raised an eyebrow.

Uzziat seemed to be just a little embarrassed to be called out on his vague answer. "The head of the Meadowlark Clan," he specified.

Zen turned and looked at Banak'. He paused, then answered, "The same."

Zen continued to look at him. It wasn't a complete answer. "And?"

Now Banak' looked embarrassed to be called out. "The head of the Grasshopper Clan."

"The Grasshopper Clan subdued the Meadowlark Clan?" Zen asked. Banak' shook his head, his face going impassive. "The other way, then?" Banak' nodded.

Zen looked back at Uzziat. "After or before you received your orders?"

Uzziat figuratively stepped back, surprised. "A-after."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Does Banak' serve you, then, Uzziat?"

Uzziat paused, cautious. "Banak' serves the Meadowlark Clan," he finally said.

"It is sufficient," Zen declared. "He follows the clan head's orders, but he must also follow yours. If he betrays us you will pay the penalty." Zen watched the reaction closely. Uzziat settled, accepting the statement. There were several meanings to that. He paused thinking it through before asking his next question. "What were all of your orders, Uzziat?" He looked at Uzziat, who had gone into the 'what can I get away with' thinking mode. "All of them, Uzziat." Zen was firm.

Uzziat blinked and an interesting expression came on his face, rather like a cross between admiration and irritation. "To come into Wilant to learn what I could of the claimed Naluk'. To learn what I could of the people of Wilant and its High Lord. To help in bringing about the restoration of proper balance to Tarc."

"Is bringing the Lord of Tarc to pay for his sins against the people and laws of Tarc part of that?" Zen asked.

Uzziat and Banak' both looked astonished and it took a moment before he answered. Cautiously he answered. "I cannot say if that is so or not."

Zen tipped his head slightly. "Does the clan head of your clan believe it to be so, or wish it to be so?"

Uzziat grinned a small predatory grin. "Yes."

"Does Uzziat also?" Zen narrowed his eyes at him.

The grin got just a little wider. "Yes."

Zen nodded his head sharply. "Do any of your orders, or the Law, require you to betray us to the Lord of Tarc?"

Uzziat shook his head. "I have received no orders that such is required. ...The Law only requires right thinking and encouragement to the restoration of the proper balance."

"So if we misstep in understanding the Law, yes, but otherwise, no."

Uzziat bowed his head slightly. "It is as you say."

Zen nodded, satisfied. He looked to Banak'. "What were all of your orders, leaving none out?"

Banak' answered, "The same, and to see that vengeance was brought upon the High Lord of Tarc for the necessity that required the Grasshopper clan to bow its head to the Meadowlark Clan."

"Is this also the will of Banak'?" Zen asked.

"Yes." But that could be just because he had been ordered it. He was calm enough it was hard to tell.

"Do any orders you have received until this time require you to betray us to the Lord of Tarc?"

"No."

"If the Lord of Tarc were to order it from you, would you be obedient to him?" Again Zen narrowed his eyes.

"The High Lord of Tarc is not here to give any orders."

"And if he sent them by messenger?"

Banak' paused, then bowed his head. "It has been said that even though the Grasshopper clan hid in the Meadowlark clan, the High Lord of Tarc still subdued the Meadowlark clan after we left. If the message and messenger were confirmed, his orders would be required."

"Thank you," Zen said. "We will protect you both."

They both stared at him, open mouthed. Zen looked at Ilena and she nodded at him, a gleam of humor in her eyes. He looked at Obi, and Obi's face was hard. He nodded also. Zen looked back at the two men of Tarc in front of him and they were looking very closely at the four people sitting in front of them.

Zen looked back at them calmly until they were ready to hear him again. "You will travel with us and teach Obi and the Seconds the Law so that they may enter the Marluk'nak' with wisdom and understanding. In doing this, you will be fulfilling your orders, for you will be with the Naluk', the High Lord of Wilant as they visit his people, and will be doing what is needful to restore the balance to Tarc and supporting the overthrow of the Lord of Tarc. We will leave in the morning from the Lyrias Garrison gate. Please meet us there with your belongings and your horses ready."

They bowed their heads to him, slightly, to acknowledge his orders. Banak' shifted slightly and looked at Ilena with a questioning look. She glanced at Zen and he nodded slightly. Looking back at Uzziat she nodded, allowing him to ask the question.

"This other is 'Obi'?"

"Yes."

"Is he...the Marluk'?"

Ilena paused. "We are as you see us."

Banak' raked the four of them with his eyes again. "Are you the Right Second?"

"I am a Second."

"Is Obi the Left Second?"

"He is a Second." Ilena paused now. "Which are you, Uzziat?"

He paused, then smiled slightly. "Left."

Ilena nodded. "You have spoken rightly. A Right Second would have been sent to kill, rather than to understand wisdom. Is the Right Second of the clan in Wilant?"

Uzziat paused, then looked a little sad. "The Right Second stayed to help protect the clan."

"It is good," Ilena said soothingly.

Uzziat nodded briefly, then looked back to Zen. He dismissed them and they left the restaurant to prepare for leaving the next day.

"The Marluk'?" Zen raised an eyebrow at Ilena.

"The partner of the Naluk' in their folklore. While it is technically true, since they call me the Naluk' and Obi is my Consort, I do not like being considered part of their folklore. The Lord of Tarc uses the words and the stories to his advantage against the people of Tarc. I gave him an answer that meets the requirement of his order to understand who and what I am for himself. ...And what you are."

"And, what am I to them?"

"I am not qualified to answer that, Master Zen," Ilena said straightfaced.

"And will you dodge questions with obfuscation as well, Ilena?" Zen raised an eyebrow at her.

"When appropriate, Master Zen." Ilena said and closed her face to him, completely unwilling to discuss the matter with him.

Zen sighed to himself. Even Petroi and Leah had been unwilling to travel that path. He would have to see if either of the P'rathna would tell him. He pulled out the amount to pay for their lunch, rose and set it on the table. He turned to Shirayuki and took her hand. "We'll see you tonight at the inn," he told Obi and Ilena. They bowed to the two of them and Zen took Shirayuki out of the restaurant, pondering the Tarc. Having two come with them now made it seem all the more real and present - the plan they were putting together to undo the Lord of Tarc.

"Why did you test them that way?" Shirayuki asked as they walked.

Zen appreciated that she studied what he did to better prepare herself for what she might face in her position. "Ilena has taught me that the Tarc will obey every order given until it is fulfilled. It is part of the Law, that they be obedient. They also do everything they can to not lie. However, that doesn't mean they will tell the truth either. They will evade, hide behind vague answers, or do whatever it takes to not tell the full truth unless required to. It is necessary to be very careful what question is asked and how it is worded. An answer can be not an answer at all. I needed to know if they would betray us, or kill us along the way, so I asked it that way: to understand if they had orders that were against us, and to understand if they had personal feelings that would do the same."

"Ah," Shirayuki said, then was thoughtful for a time.

They spent the afternoon wandering the city, occasionally sitting quietly together on a bench when they wanted to rest. At dinner time, Zen took Shirayuki to a quiet place to eat that had delicious food and they ate, just the two of them for once. They were glad for it and sat closely and enjoyed one another's company. By the time they made their way to the inn, night was falling. Obi and Ilena were sitting on the porch of the inn, relaxing together much as Zen and Shirayuki had already been doing, though they had just come from the baths.

"Mmm...this is our last night with the inn baths," Shirayuki said to Zen. "Do you mind if we visit them one last time and meet back here?"

"That would be fine with me," Zen said, kissing her lightly. They nodded to Obi and Ilena, who nodded back pleasantly, and headed to their room to collect what they needed, though Zen found it difficult to restrain himself, just for a moment wishing they were back at home with their own large bath they could share. He shook himself. He could order one of the baths be guarded for the two of them to share here, but that would not really be proper. Besides, he couldn't believe he wanted to be back in that building for any reason right at the moment.

-o-o-o-

"Do you think he'll make it to the castle?" Obi had his feet up on the railing of the inn and was leaning back on the rear two legs of the chair he was in, perfectly balanced.

"Mmm...he may. He isn't too far off already," Ilena answered. She was perched on the railing, leaning against one of the pillars holding up the roof over the porch. One leg was bent up in front of her and her arms were wrapped around it, her head resting on her knee. Her long black hair was falling down past the leg, loose from her bath. Obi was drinking in the sight of her pensive beauty. She frowned in a pout. "I was rather disappointed to learn it was Prince Airn, actually. I was hoping to send them on a mission for me. I can't do that with him, though."

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "It would be a job."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Because it's an Agent's job, and too dangerous for a foreign prince who still has strength to earn."

"Oh." Obi could see that.

"If it was just his retainers, I'd do it," she said and sighed. "I'll send someone else, of course. It would have been a good reward for coming out on top, though, since it's a double payment for my Children. ...Oh, well." She let it go.

"Miss Ilena?"

Ilena looked up in surprise. "Eh?" It wasn't that she hadn't heard people passing, it was that they had stopped to talk to her.

"Ah, I'd hoped to see you again before you left Lyrias." It was the Dean of the university with a companion. "We've just come from the pub and were headed back to the university. Would it be alright if I stopped to talk for a bit?"

"I guess. We're not going anywhere at the moment," she answered, still surprised the Dean would actually want to visit casually.

The Dean excused himself from his companion who went on. Ilena waved him up to the porch where he sat down next to Obi, sighing as he settled his bulk. "So you are Professor Ilena's husband?" he asked Obi genially.

Obi nodded, not really sure how to address the Dean either. "Happily," he said, though it hadn't been asked for.

The Dean chuckled. "That's good, then. Miss Ilena, I thought I'd like to explain to you about how I know about your language studies."

Ilena's eyes lit up. She was indeed curious about that bit of information. Obi wondered how much she would be willing to pay for it. He might have to restrain her a bit so she didn't sell too much away, as information was her coin, both directions. "I would like to hear it," she said to him graciously.

The Dean sat forward in his chair just a bit. "Your professor during that time was a colleague of mine, indeed a mentor." Ilena's eyes went wide. "He was quite excited by what you brought to him. I was on sabbatical at the time to the desert people north of Selicia, studying their language, but when I returned, after you'd left, he showed it to me."

Ilena sucked in a breath. "You've seen it?" He nodded. "Can you read it?"

The Dean shook his head. "He didn't have the translation at the time he showed it to me, and it was stolen off the shelf before I thought to go looking for it, I was so busy compiling my own research." Obi and Ilena both nodded, understanding. The focus of all researchers when it was time to compile their data for publishing was lost in only that activity and time passed without them noticing. "He was old when you worked with him, and shortly after I published that paper he passed away. Since I had worked with him closely, I was given his office to clean out." He sighed and ran his hand over the bald top of his head, remembering.

"It was the usual mess of papers and books that needed to be returned to the library, but I found in his desk his copy of your paper in the other language that he had shown me before. I've kept that for myself and pull it out occasionally. The hand is very neat and looking at it delights me, to know that we can still create entirely new written and spoken languages." His eyes were lit up already thinking about it again. "I don't show it to many others since they can't believe it really is a language in its own right since there is no translation, but I know how excited my colleague was and believed his word."

The Dean looked kindly at Ilena. "He was always extremely disappointed that he hadn't been able to get the school to award you recognition for it, and the spoken one as well, as both together were certainly worth a diploma, though he, and I, believed just one or the other was well worth it. He spoke on it often enough that when he was nearing death's door, he made me promise that if I should ever be in the position to see you were properly recognized that I would do it."

Ilena's eyes became misty. "He was as much a father to me as anyone I've had to be one," she said softly. "It was kind of him to think of me that way. It was enough that he believed in me until I had fully completed the work. I was very grateful."

"Why was he willing to believe a twelve year old, Dean?" Obi asked curiously.

"Oh ho, you know her age at the time?" the Dean looked at him speculatively. Obi nodded. "Well, when he told me about the language and I had studied the paper enough to agree with him that it looked extremely well thought out and legitimate, such that he believed that I would also pass the creator, he told me why it hadn't gone any further." The Dean's face darkened. "I was as angry as he was that a genius had been allowed to slip through our fingers all for the cause of old heads who couldn't let the light through the cracks any more. We both looked for you after that, hoping you would come back, but he finally decided you had been harmed enough by their prejudice that you wouldn't."

He turned to answering the original question. "Genius isn't unknown or unheard of, and when an adult will have the patience to work with the child who is the bearer of it, great light and delight enters the world. It's when there are people who will not accept that there can be a young mind better than their own that darkness wins out and light becomes snuffed out. At the time there were minds that were so closed in such a way. It's why Pharmacist Garak took Ryuu to Wistal with her first, so he wouldn't be crushed here before he even began. By the time she allowed him to come, those minds had moved on or passed away. When I was called up to be Dean, I determined it wouldn't happen under me, and I've been sure to set the tone for it. Garak was more willing to send Ryuu back, then." The Dean looked at Ilena. "I had hoped to see you also for the same reason."

"When I began pushing all the faculty to look for young genius and cultivate it, Shidan came to me and told me he'd already been working with such a youngster, though it hadn't gone any better that time than with the one who'd done the language studies. I was frustrated we had let two slip away until he finally was willing to tell me your name." He was quiet for a moment, looking into space. "When he told me your name, I couldn't quite believe it. After all pharmacy and linguistic skills are completely unrelated. Not to mention we really believed you wouldn't have the desire to come back again." He looked down at his clasped hands. "I dug out your paper and looked at the cover again. The only thing readable on it is the title and your name in the language we are all used to. To be sure, I took it down to him and showed it to him and asked for confirmation if it was the same. He assured me it was, though he was as surprised as I that you had come back for more of the same punishment and in a different field, until I said that the other one who had worked on it was Ryuu. He understood then. You had worked on the language with him first, then had followed after him in the study of pharmacy as well."

The Dean was looking at Ilena again, his eyes bright as if with unshed tears. "He came to me again shortly after that conversation and said you had come again, a third time and I nearly wept. I was in a position to protect you finally, but I couldn't understand how you could come one more time when you had already been betrayed twice. I wanted to meet you, but whenever he would send for me you would disappear." Ilena turned pink. "I couldn't blame you," he shook his head, not scolding her for it. "You'd already been hurt enough, so I asked him to look after you and if possible watch where you went this time so I might be able to persuade you another way to come and speak with me. But, this time you didn't do any research at all. I worried you'd been hurt enough the second time that you had chosen to give it up altogether."

The dean sighed. "I had to admit to Shidan that if we could get you to sit still and listen, I was going to make you my assistant immediately to keep you here and right the wrongs that had been done to you. When I learned, as I said the other day, that you were now an acting faculty member instead of an acting researcher, I was absolutely astounded and couldn't contain my delight. Even against all the walls you were up against in that place time and again, you still moved forward as if you were a consummate researcher and professor. I wanted you even more." He trembled and sat back, drawing a breath to regain composure.

"Then the rough draft of Doctor Elliot's paper on the Little Death came over Shidan's desk, sent by Ryuu." The Dean ran his hand over his balding head again and it trembled slightly. "Shidan ran to my office. I looked up the records for Doctor Elliot and saw he'd left in the middle of his research to go work for a patron. Together we ran to the library. We found that paper in the library, already published, also with your name on it. It was unbelievable. Three dissimilar topics all with your name on them...four papers...and now we knew where you were, finally. Shidan sent a letter immediately to Ryuu. We were anxiously counting days until his reply came."

The Dean looked up into Ilena's eyes, pleading. Her eyes were wide at this stunning revelation of what had been happening for her on the other side. "When he wrote that you had been claimed by the Regent, I admit it, I cried. I had missed my opportunity to put you where we thought you could do the most good. When I recovered myself, I realized I could at least still give you what my colleague had asked me to give you, and that was the proper recognition for your work and your efforts, even if it was late. I sent a letter to Regent Zen asking if he would allow you to come and receive that recognition. He sent back a refusal saying you had been severely injured and were in recovery and not able to leave the castle."

The Dean wrung his hands a few times, showing the distress he had been under when he read that news. "I was faced with yet another dismaying thought that if you couldn't recover I might never be able to fulfill my promise, but I sent a reply asking that if you recovered, then could he allow you to come, even if for only one day." He looked at Ilena again. "When he walked in the door to my office and asked for the reason why you hadn't received any recognition for your works I almost couldn't answer for the words tying my tongue into knots wanting to fall out faster than my language could speak them." He shook his head. "I was glad he was patient enough to wait for my tears to pass, at least." Ilena and Obi both smiled gently. Zen had already had that experience with Ilena - that she made people cry.

The Dean passed his hand across his eyes before continuing, beginning with a deep breath. "I explained it to him from the beginning, showing him the paper I had. I asked then if I might be allowed to test you properly, at least for the pharmacy one since Shidan was still here and available, where the linguistics professor wasn't, nor was Doctor Elliot - and he isn't a qualified professor anyway - the next time you were here." His hands trembled again, and he whispered, "Then he said you were here already and he would provide you to me immediately if I would provide the examiners." Now his tears did fall again and they waited patiently for him. Obi pulled out a handkerchief. He shook his head and pulled out his own, wiping his face and blowing his nose, apologizing. They waved it away kindly.

Ilena moved off the banister and into Obi's lap, facing the Dean. Obi lightly wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached over and took the Dean's hand in hers. "Thank you for continuing to believe in me," she said, "and for doing your best to rectify the errors of others, even until you were able to keep your promise to your friend and my mentor. I'm very grateful." She pressed his hand lightly. It took some time for him to release her hand as it was the touch of the reality of having finally caught up to her after many years of chasing only a whisper and a name. When he was finally able to release her hand and sit up to look her in the eyes again, she smiled at him. "Shidan has made me promise that when I am released from Regent Zen's service I will come back to the university to stay." The Dean looked at her with large eyes of disbelief. "I would like that very much, I think," she said to him. "Also, I won't stay away. I'll come when I can. I very much like to keep tabs on my students, after all." She smiled.

The Dean smiled back, understanding that sentiment altogether. "I should like that very much, also," he whispered, his eyes bright again. Then he caught himself, and shook his head in embarrassment. "Well, I should be going." He stood bruskly, then stopped, having remembered a thing. "Ah, I forgot, I was…," he stopped, then looked down shyly, his hand on the column that ended the patio railing at the stairs down to the road. "My friend, your professor, also explained to me your spoken language and how to listen for it. I would occasionally sit and practice what he taught me. The first day I heard it whispered here in Lyrias, I nearly fell out of my chair. I wasn't sure I'd heard it right, but over the months, and then years it became more frequent and even louder, if you will, as more voices were added." He looked at her. "I think I've found out which voice is yours, but I was wondering if you would let me hear it directly, so I may know?"

Ilena tipped her head at him. "Have you translated it yet?"

The Dean shook his head. "That part isn't important to me, the same as reading the language. I am simply enamored with listening to it."

Ilena smiled, then she whispered to him in the coded language, _Thank you, Dean, for your support and strength. I, Mother, name you Child of mine. We will watch over you_.

The Dean had closed his eyes and was listening with a rapt expression on his face as the words wrapped around him and held him, then dissipated into the air. Obi felt it was a very appropriate payment for the information she'd been given.

The Dean bowed and silently left the porch, keeping the sound of Mother in his ears and her light in his heart. They silently watched him go, respecting it. Two shadows revealed themselves from the other side of the porch and walked over to Obi and Ilena.

Ilena looked up into the faces of Zen and Shirayuki, her eyes bright, her expression tender. Shirayuki had her hand curled at her heart and tears in her eyes also. Zen reached out his hand to Ilena and as she took his hand, tears dripped from her eyes. Obi continued to hold her gently, giving her comfort with his presence. Shirayuki took Zen's other hand and he squeezed it. They stood silently for a while, the story resonating healing back through the years.


	26. Beginning the Southern Progress

**CHAPTER 26 Beginning the Southern Progress**

The sun was barely warming the day when they were finally on West Wilant Road, headed south towards the Leander Barony. Because it was necessary that the security checks be completed again before the Regent arrived, they'd decided that this morning it would be a fast run for a few of them, just to arrive barely in time to perform the check before the remainder arrived.

After a bit of discussion, it was decided that Obi, Petroi, and Thayne would stay with the main group and begin their lessons on the Law immediately. Ilena was the only other one qualified as a trainer for the performing of the security checks. She wanted Shirayuki's guards to also be able to perform the security inspections, so for this one she took Kirk and Brian to train up. They decided that it might also help to have Kirk go so that he could meet with his father ahead of time. That way Zen would be able to have the baron's undivided attention while he was there for the brief meeting and lunch. After the barony they would continue on to the next earldom. Ilena determined to take Sam and Leon with her there so that they would have their turn at their lessons with her that same day.

When the day's order was set, Ilena kissed Obi and she, Kirk, and Brian were off, racing down the road. Petroi and Obi smiled. Ilena was happy that day. When they'd arrived at the garrison stables, the Tarc horses she'd told Kiki and Mitsuhide to send had arrived and were waiting for them. Ilena told the garrison to send the pony back to Wilant Castle when they had opportunity, and immediately made friends with a mare she named Reshali. They noticed as the three raced away that she wasn't any slower than the two horses of Clarines at all.

"She rides like a Tarc male," Uzziat commented.

"She learned as a Tarc male," Petroi said calmly.

Uzziat looked at him sharply. "So the High Lord of Tarc says."

"So she did. I am a witness." Petroi looked at Uzziat out of the corner of his eye.

Uzziat was looking at him closely, his eyes half closed and his lips slightly pursed. "What are you?"

"Princess Ilena's personal knight."

Uzziat tipped his head. "What were you?"

"Princess Ilena's personal guard."

Ha!* Uzziat gave a sharp laugh. "You also lived among the clans of Tarc. You speak as one."

Petroi dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Uzziat looked around him. Petroi, Thayne, and Obi were surrounding him and Banak', and were riding between Zen and Shirayuki, riding double again, and the carriage. Behind the carriage was Justinian riding in front of six pack horses of Tarc, one of whom was now to be his own. The other two new ones were the P'rathna's pack horses. Kiki had sent three horses on, rather than the requested two, so Ilena was going to get to keep hers, which was one of the reasons she was so excited that morning.

"You three are the ones we will be teaching the Law to, then?" He looked at Petroi again after getting nods. "Having already lived in the clans, you do not know it?"

"I know many of the Laws, but have not received the P'rathna," Petroi said in his calm manner.

Uzziat nodded, satisfied. "When shall we begin?" he asked.

"Now," Obi said. "We would like to understand it fully, so please teach it in the language of Tarc. If we have a lack of understanding we'll ask for clarification."

Uzziat opened his mouth and in his native language gave a recitation that lasted about one minute, then a lecture that lasted about ten minutes. When he was done, he asked a question. Obi repeated back both the recitation and the lecture, then translated it into Clarinees and asked if he had the translation correct. Uzziat blinked, but nodded. He looked at Petroi and Petroi did the same. Thayne followed with the same, so that in forty-five minutes they had all shown they had learned the first Law.

Banak' had his eyes narrowed. He asked a question and Obi answered it in Tarc. He asked another question and Petroi answered it. He asked a third and Thayne answered it. The questions and answers flew furiously and at the end of the first hour Banak' and Uzziat sat in astounded silence.

"Will you remember it tomorrow?" Uzziat finally asked.

"We'll remember it forever," Obi said soberly. "Please continue to the next one. We have little time and must know them all."

Uzziat blinked a few times, then began the second Law. In this way, they passed three total hours until they arrived at Baron Leander's manor.

-o-o-o-

As they neared the baronial manor, Ilena drew her little group up to a canter. "Kirk, I know your father won't like to see a woman come in a position of intelligence. I'll let you do the talking. Please tell him that we've come to perform the obligatory security inspection. If he should ask you if I'm Kiki, let him think it, though you don't have to lie outright." She was dressed in the Regent's blacks, like they were, since she was performing her official duties for him, so it would be an honest error to think it. "Once he's freed us to our duty, I'll quietly instruct you from behind and follow after you and Brian. We'll also greet Master Zen appropriate to your station. I'll let him inform your father of mine, if he wishes to."

"Is it necessary to be secretive?" Kirk asked her, a bit of a complaint in his voice.

"Kirk," Ilena paused a moment. "If I have to speak to your father directly, I'll take his head off and stick it up his rear end. He's an exemplary baron and I can find no fault with his efforts for the crown, but I cannot abide his prejudices. It's best for me to not damage Master Zen's relationship with him. Please protect Master Zen in this manner."

Kirk looked at her wide eyed with amazement. "Well, who would have thought you'd restrain yourself that much?" Ilena glared at him. "Well," Kirk slumped slightly, "actually, I was hoping you would knock some sense into him. I also can't abide it."

Ilena looked at him calmly, if perhaps a bit sympathetically. "It would be best to let Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki handle that. They are much better at it than I am. It's why I'm the Second Princess, and not the First."

"Merely because of patience?" Brian said dryly.

"Yes, Brian. I don't have the patience to deal properly with lords and ladies who are blind. Even they must be treated with respect in order to rule wisely. I can't do it. I can speak to them long enough to excuse myself from their presence, or I can berate them with finesse until they are but bleeding husks on the floor, but that is all." Ilena sighed. "I learned this from the Lord of Tarc who made me fight him every day for the same reason, though he delighted in the game...until I won too much."

Kirk nodded. "I'll do it," he said. "It wouldn't do to not protect the Regent."

"Agreed," Ilena said. "When we get to the proper turn-off, you and I'll trade places so that we arrive with you in the point position. From that time, I'll be silent until spoken to, or when I'm teaching you, though I'll greet Master Zen first when they arrive." Kirk nodded again. Until they reached that turn-off, Ilena taught them what they needed to say to the Baron and do in the beginning and with the staff interviews.

-o-o-o-

When the main group arrived at Baron Leander's manor home. Ilena with Kirk and Brian were standing in the courtyard before the house. When the white horse stopped in front of Ilena, she went down on one knee, one hand to her breast. "Welcome, Master Zen, Mistress Shirayuki," she said formally. "The house has been properly secured. You may enter when you're ready."

The Baron and his heir came out of the house, called by the Steward who had been watching and seen the three leave to stand in the courtyard. Zen turned towards Shirayuki and Ilena stood and held out her hand to help Shirayuki down off the horse, handling her gently but with strength. She then held the bridle of the horse as Zen came down from it. Obi walked up to stand with them and Ilena bowed her head to him, welcoming him also. He bowed more deeply to her as was appropriate, greeting her fondly with his words.

Ilena turned and walked the three of them up to the Baron and introduced the two small groups. "Thank you for allowing my Director of Intelligence to perform her proper duties," Zen said to the Baron. "I apologize for the inconvenience of having to stop for lunch at your barony. We won't stay long, as we need to be going on soon to reach our evening destination. Because of this, we will leave the horses in the field we passed just before turning into the courtyard. Also, only the four of us will eat at the table with you. The others will eat in two shifts in the kitchen so that we don't overfill it and cause the servers and chefs to trip over them. I don't wish to be a burden to you."

The Baron blinked, then bowed. "Yes, Regent," he said obediently. "It's an honor to have you even stop by briefly to visit. We're glad to be able to give you some rest."

"Thank you," Zen said and he made to enter the manor house. The Baron bowed him and Shirayuki in and showed them the way to the dining hall, skipping the receiving room as Zen had said he wouldn't stay long.

Ilena took Obi's elbow and held on tightly. He leaned over and took a brief kiss. Speaking in the whispered code, she explained to him and Zen the play she, Kirk and Brian had played for the security check.

Zen set them in their usual formation, Shirayuki on his right and Ilena on his left, Obi on the other side of her, then let the Baron seat his family. The Baroness had met them in the dining room, bowing formally to them, and they'd greeted her graciously. They ate leisurely as they had two groups of people to let eat in the kitchen. Zen asked Baron Leander about his holdings and asked if there was anything he could do as he prepared to go into the fall harvest season. He'd studied this land before coming and asked specific questions to let the Baron know he was serious about his responsibilities to the Baron and the land and people who were under him. The Baron seemed reasonably impressed, though he was attempting to hide his distaste at having Ilena and Obi at his table.

When Zen and the Baron stood for the end of the meal, Obi excused himself to Zen and thanked the Baron and his family for their hospitality, then left to oversee the gathering of the guard again. Shirayuki moved to speak with the Baroness, as she ought. Ilena stood with Zen as the personal aide. Zen would spend the next little while explaining the war and giving the order for the Baron to call up eight men to send immediately to the Northeast Garrison to help in the peace negotiations, and the order to begin to prepare to call up all of the men under him that were his requirement to bring to war, in the event the peace negotiations should fail.

This was Zen's next test in the war preparations. He hadn't called up any others until now as he wanted all of the men available on the north border lands to be present in their own locations to defend the entirety of the border if it should be necessary. From here on, the lands were far enough south of the border that they could be called upon to help in the main front line they wanted to hold. It was difficult that it was a cantankerous lord he had to deal with first, but perhaps it would make the remainder somewhat simpler.

Somehow, he managed to find the right balance between negotiation and requirement, persuasion and cajole and the Baron made the promise to send eight as soon as he could ready them. When Zen was satisfied with the promise, he collected Shirayuki from the Baroness and said their thanks and farewells.

When they arrived in the courtyard again, everyone was gathered, waiting to leave. The only thing they noticed was different was that Rutherford was sitting up on the driver's seat with the guard assigned to drive the carriage.

"Mistress," Obi bowed to Shirayuki, "we've prepared the carriage for you. Please come this way."

Shirayuki raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zen. She curtseyed to him slightly and he nodded at her. Obi opened the carriage door for her and she entered. Once Zen mounted, the remainder did also. Kirk bowed slightly to his father and stepmother and the group slowly turned their hooves and wheels towards their next destination.

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Ilena rode up close to Zen. "Julie's in the carriage, as I suppose you suspect. Her things were loaded on it as well. Even if she doesn't go to the island, anywhere is better than here, in my opinion."

"Thank you for protecting me," Zen said. "I do hope her kidnapping won't be to my harm."

Ilena shook her head. "Her foster parents will only say to the Baron that she received work after her graduation and didn't return to the manor. It will be up to the Baron to decide if he'll hunt her down. I think she did tell them she learned who her real parents were, though. That information may also set her free, but I'm not sure." Ilena shrugged. "You're protected for now at least. I'll be going on to the earldom now." Zen nodded. Ilena called to Sam and Leon, and the three of them were off at a gallop.

-o-o-o-

Four more Laws were learned in that afternoon, and Ilena made the four put up the tent when the main group arrived and while the Regent and First Princess were welcomed by the Earl and his wife. She watched them closely and timed it. Three times she made them put it up and take it down, commenting on how they might make it a smoother action the first two times, then just watching the last time. "Fine," she said. "It's now just the physical learning of the pattern. Until dinner, teach me, in Tarc, the laws you learned today." They took turns until the whole of the laws and their variations had been said to her.

Obi called over the P'rathna, who'd been watching from the side and asked them to test her. They spent twenty minutes testing her on the laws. After that amount of time, they stopped, satisfied, though just as mystified. Like the others, she kept quiet about how it was done.

"Naluk'...," Uzziat began.

Ilena held up her hand. "Here you'll call me Ilena. I am not in Tarc, and it isn't a recognized title or name here."

Uzziat dipped his head in apology and began again. They were speaking in Tarc, as it was something that they needed practical practice in still. "Miss Ilena, will you tell us the proper order of the people we are teaching?"

Ilena tipped her head. "It's a test I also need to give them. You may watch." She turned her head and said in the Family code, _Justinian, bring out the markers for all of you. Rio bring out mine._

 _It is nearing time to prepare for dinner_ , Rio sent back.

 _Can we have thirty minutes?_ Ilena asked.

 _Yes_ , Rio said back, but it sounded resigned.

Shortly, Justinian came trotting out to them. He handed Ilena her own little bag, then handed the other three theirs, holding his one marker tightly in his fist.

"Justinian, you first," she ordered in Tarc.

He bowed to her slightly, then took the section of hair on his head for the Kir'nah and braided his sleeping cat marker into it. His nimble fingers had it done neatly and quickly. Ilena nodded. "Very nice form. I can tell you've been practicing."

"All the time I'm on the back of a horse," he said quietly but proudly.

"Excellent," she beamed at him. "Then let us see your real test, shall we?" she gestured at Obi.

Justinian's eyes went wide. "I don't think the hairs are long enough to include the markers yet, Mistress Ilena."

"Try," she said. She motioned that the other two should also begin their own braids.

Petroi's were done fairly quickly, as he was already experienced. Justinian finished about the same time Thayne did. Both were not so neatly done, but they did stay in the hair. Obi looked just as funny as Petroi in their opposing too-long and not-long-enough braids. Ilena smiled slightly, then handed Obi her bag. "You also must be able to show you can do them, so you'll do mine." She knelt on the ground. Obi opened the bag, then put it in Justinian's hands. He carefully selected her saddle marker and set it to the Kir'nah.

The P'rathna had been watching, somewhat unsure and with testing eyes the same as Ilena, but now they were all eyes and watched with great interest, particularly noting the symbol on that marker. Obi carefully braided all the right hand braids, then moved to the left and did them as well. When he was done, he lifted her to her feet and kissed her hand. Ilena took his hand and kissed it in return.

"Petroi, has he done them well enough?"

"Better than Thayne, but it isn't his own head."

Ilena turned to the P'rathna. "This is who we are to the clans of Tarc, once we enter Tarc. As you know, we're still working on earning the P'rathna, but all the rest are already earned."

The Tarc's eyes were round. "You are indeed all Seconds, as I suspected," Uzziat said finally. "However it was not in the manner I expected. The braids are...confusing."

Ilena shrugged. "Just follow the markers...but it isn't necessary for you to understand. It will be revealed at the Marluk'nak." She reached up and began to unbraid her braids and the others followed, putting them back in their bags. Their time limit was up. Justinian collected the bags again, and the five of them trotted to the manor house to prepare for dinner, the P'rathna following at their own pace.

Now that she had Obi with her, Shirayuki's knights found Ilena to be a completely different person at the evening affairs. She comported herself completely as the noble Princess she was supposed to be in the face of the Earl and his family. Her grace and dignity seemed completely different from how she'd been on the trip west from the castle, though she certainly hadn't misbehaved before. When Obi noticed the looks going between the knights standing around the wall, he caught their eyes with his own twinkling look. They couldn't withstand him and each had to bow in his presence, acknowledging that only he could stand next to her. It had been one thing to see it on the list in Lyrias. To see it played out even in the presence of the nobles was another.

When they had a moment without their hosts in the receiving room, Obi looked at Zen. "Was it so hard, Master, before?" Zen raised an eyebrow at him. "It's been enough for even them to remark on it," he tipped his gaze at the knights.

"Mmm,"" Zen swallowed his mouthful of wine. "Not so much for me, but all four of hers were required, and yet couldn't match you, Obi. So, I suppose you could say we have been missing your company."

"You make it sound as if I were misbehaving completely, Master Zen," Ilena complained calmly. "I merely was missing Obi, the same as you, and I was only needing all four for only one of the fourteen days."

"Hmm…," Obi looked at them both. "Well, Master does tend to spoil Ilena a little too much."

Zen choked on his wine. "How is that your conclusion?"

"Because if she hasn't stood upon her own feet, it's because you didn't require it," Obi said calmly.

Zen stared at him, then sighed. "My apologies for relying too heavily upon her four. I'll try to do better from now on."

-o-o-o-

The next morning, while Zen met with the Earl, Ilena took Obi and his men out to a field, sending Leah to sit and takes notes. Ilena was very stressed about being sure they were sufficiently ready at this time and needed to test them. While she sat sideways on Reshali, one foot tucked up, and watched, they showed her what their practice of riding for the last two weeks had taught them. She rode with each one individually and pushed them until she understood what each one still needed to learn and set them to the next week's worth of lessons, including two new ways to trick ride. When that was done, she had them show her what they'd learned of fighting from the saddle. As they showed her their dance, from slow to intermediate speed to not-quite full speed, she sat up straight and her eyes sparkled.

"Indeed, Justinian does shine as a metal thread with you. I can see you've all worked hard to learn this method." She looked at each one as they sat on their horses in a line in front of her. "If you're wanting it, I would be willing to show you the things I've thought of."

"Please do," Obi invited, smiling in anticipation.

 _It utilizes the fact that you'll have the cloaks to hide you_ , she said in the family code, as the P'rathna were watching from the edge of the field. They nodded their understanding. Ilena urged her horse forward, then dropped off her back. She waved Reshali back a bit and bent to the earth to clear a space in the dirt. The four men gathered around her to see what she would draw.

"Center around Justinian and the pack horses. He'll stand as if they've found the hiding place of the non-combatants. They may peel off, but it's also possible they'll take him, or stand off to watch and wait for you to call him or collect him. This is an opportunity to take them by surprise." She placed a small handful of pebbles in the center of the dirt she'd cleared.

"He's the bait, then?" Obi asked.

Ilena nodded. "The others of you will be camouflaged. I am sure there are many variations that can be thought of, as many as the situations you'll be in." She set three stones in a close semicircle on the far side of the pile that was Justinian. "If Justinian saw them early enough that he could call the horses and they ran towards you," she drew a line from the center pile through the three in the semicircle, "you could rise up suddenly and attack them. If there are few, the attack could be as they reach you. If there are many, it can be to attack the few at the back, then to disappear again, or to continue attacking from the back."

She moved the three stones representing the three warriors so that they were spaced around the center pile, somewhat equidistant. "If you believe they will come to take him, you can have him wait for them. Then, when they surround him, you can rise up, or even only your sword points can rise up, and begin to take them from the outer edge until you've removed them all." She looked up at Justinian. "If you have the courage, and they are larger in number, you can allow them to take you, and trust in your partners."

Ilena moved the pile in the middle towards her, then scattered holes after him and a few around him. She moved the three stones to be at the tail end of the holes. "As they return to their tents, the three of you can pick them off, one by one in hiding and secret, until you've freed him again. If they discover you early, scatter the pack horses." She looked up at Petroi and he nodded.

"At a certain whistle," he explained, "the horses are trained to scatter and run into the enemy horses, disturbing the field with chaos for a time. Justinian himself could escape at that point, though he would likely have a few determined following him to keep him. One of us would have to watch to see if we would need to go to his aid."

Ilena nodded. "Or, you could let him run as fast as possible, run with him, and just take those few out. But it's likely you'll need at least one other behind to keep them all from chasing him if there are a great many of them, in particular. That one will need thought and proper timing, I think." She brushed away the holes and put Justinian and the packhorses back in the center again.

"Justinian, if these three aren't with you, use the same scatter whistle after they've surrounded you, find the hole, and run with Bea. All of the horses will return to you eventually, even if they're taken. It even doesn't matter which way you run, except back towards the tents of the enemy. That would not be wise, I think." She smiled up at him and he nodded soberly back. "Bea will also take you back to these three."

"Ilena, will they follow the horses back to us?" Obi asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, of course they will," Ilena answered. "Make sure you're in the tents of your own ally, or at least a clan that is neutral, by then. If they come after you then, they'll have to face that whole clan as it owes you the hospitality of hosts once you arrive in peace."

"Ah," Obi said. "So it's better to flee and leave Justinian if we can reach an ally?"

"Yes," Ilena said soberly. "If he can stay free, he'll come to you by nightfall, as will the pack horses. You'll know he's taken if he doesn't come. You can request aid from your ally, and you should if you plan on a night raid that same night, otherwise they'll assume you came as an enemy. If they won't help you, nor let you leave until daylight, you'll have to wait until the next night to rescue him."

"Of course, it's even better for him if you don't use him as bait," Ilena smiled and moved the little pile of rocks to the side of the cleared area. "As soon as you flee the tents of an enemy, he should take a different direction from the rest of you. If you take one of the pack horses with you, then they won't know which way to go and will have to divide their forces. If you want them to follow you only, Justinian should take them all. He should to go to a far place not in a direct line towards the ally you are running to, if it's possible."

Ilena poked two holes in the ground. One close to her, one far away. She drew two lines, one straight between the two holes and another that angled away, then angled back in. She put the three for Obi, Petroi, and Thayne on the straight one and the pile for Justinian at the point the angled lines met. "Justinian, if the enemy hasn't followed you, and you can wait, you should wait until the horses are restless, then give them their heads. They'll carry you to their herdmates. It's this sign."

Ilena showed Justinian a hand sign and he practiced it until she was satisfied. Looking at the others she added, "If you use the same sign, your horses will also take you to the others. This is useful if your enemy has captured Justinian and the pack horses and has hidden them away...though they'll have laid a trap for you, so you should be prepared ahead of time for it." They all nodded.

Ilena sat back on her heels and rested an arm on her knee. "Your practice dance is good, however I would have you add one thing to it...the practice of running away. You need to be able to tell when to defend or attack then suddenly escape." She stood up and used her foot to scrub the ground she was using and scattered the stones. "We'll practice running now. Obi, you'll run from me and Thayne will run from Petroi. We'll measure the distance it takes to catch you and you'll practice to make it never." She looked over at Justinian. "You'll practice running and not falling off. Bea will be your instructor. Feel free to cling to her neck as a baby opossum clings to the back of its mother."

She mounted Reshali again and they followed to mount their own horses. "This first time we'll race to see your speed. Then we'll know how much of a head start to give you."

They lined up, four abreast and Justinian gave them the starting signal. Ilena and Petroi pulled ahead quickly, then fought for first. Obi snarled to himself slightly and bent over his horse's neck further and urged him on to greater speed. In the end, he had caught up to nearly the tail of Ilena's horse. It was too difficult to tell who of Ilena and Petroi was first. Thayne had done well enough, but was still five horse lengths behind. As they slowed and allowed the horses to cool while moving, Ilena gave teaching instructions to Petroi, then she suddenly took off after Obi. He started in surprise, then, instead of turning away from her, he urged his horse to continue towards hers, increasing in speed until he passed her at full speed. Ilena grinned and turned her horse in a near sudden curve and was after him.

Their run was not always in a straight line. Occasionally she would pause and let her horse cool down and they would change tactics. Obi wanted to test what happened if he made his flight a curved path and they played with that for a while. Eventually, Justinian whistled the 'return' whistle and they all ran back as fast as they could to him. Ilena was pleased that Thayne had improved by two horse lengths.

Ilena slid off Reshali as soon as they were near Justinian and Zen. Reshali continued to trot about the field to cool off. When Petroi did the same, Obi and Thayne followed suit. "Master Zen," Ilena bowed to him, grinning widely. Her hair had come undone in places and she was looking a bit unkempt, though very pleased.

Zen smiled back and rubbed her head. It wouldn't make it look any more rough. "I take it they've passed sufficiently for now?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I don't need to be worried yet."

Obi raised an eyebrow at her. "You're _planning_ on being worried?"

"Of course. Then I can have fun when you prove me wrong." She smiled at him. "Like just now."

"Yes, I did enjoy that as well," he agreed. "Is it time to go, Master?" he asked, turning back to Zen.

"Yes. We're done with the meeting. I've been watching for a bit. I'd like to see the sword work from horseback sometime as well."

Obi nodded. "We'll practice it tonight. Shall we wait until you can come see it?"

"Yes, please. And please come in now. It's time to be going." He turned and the rest of them followed him on foot, the horses still needing to cool longer, though they followed behind.

"How did your practice go, Justinian?" Ilena asked him.

"I've fallen many times, Mistress Ilena," he answered, "but Bea always insisted I get back up and try again. I think I have learned, though. The time between falls was greater by the time Master Zen arrived."

"That's good. I'll watch you tonight and tell you things that may help. She would teach it fine on her own, but we're pressed for time."

-o-o-o-

They actually weren't going far this time. The next location was the garrison very near the earldom. Ilena had sent Marcus and Henry on to perform the security check, since they weren't needed for the testing and Ilena was with Obi. They would have lunch there, at the garrison, then Zen would perform his inspection. He hoped to have a bit of free time before dinner. He wanted to have some time to make sure Obi was preparing sufficiently, and he wanted to be able to enjoy having Shirayuki with him whenever possible.

He'd been able to get the earl's agreement to his requirement and another twenty men would be leaving in the next few days for the Northeast Garrison. He would be requisitioning twenty-five soldiers from each garrison. The twenty-eight men of the landed lords already promised, plus hopefully another twenty from the next earldom, would meet the soldiers at this garrison and they would all travel together to the Northeast garrison, passing up Zen's group in a few days as he would be moving more slowly through every holding and garrison of Wilant.

Zen listened carefully as the P'rathna gave the lesson for one law on the way to the garrison, it being all the time they had that day. He'd been the one to ask that Obi, Petroi, and Thayne all repeat it back in Clarinees. He wanted to understand what the laws of Tarc were as well. At the garrison, he made Ilena and Obi go with him to his meeting with the garrison commander, but he freed them from the inspection so they could practice more. He was surprised when Ilena shook her head. She sent Obi off, but stayed and walked with him. He appreciated having her quiet presence.

When it was done, he paused on the final wall, looking north. "Soon the mountains will be distant to us, won't they?" Ilena said quietly, looking north with him.

"Yes. We'll still see them most of the time on the horizon, though." He looked at her curiously. "You haven't been as far south as the Wilant border even, Ilena?"

Ilena hesitated. "Because I was the Farmor Steward, I was required to stay near Marcovik and Farmor. We went to Lyrias because of the duplicate earl, so I saw all of the places between, and certainly the places of his allies. I haven't been south of that area yet. This will be my first time to see it with my own eyes - all of Wilant."

"But you know of it all."

"Yes," her eyes went distant. "I've heard tell of all of it. Everywhere I have the eyes and ears of others, I've heard of."

"Why did you come with me on the inspection?"

Ilena looked at him, just a slight twinkle of humor in her eyes. "Many reasons, Master Zen. Do you wish to hear them?"

Zen leaned against the parapet. "Sure."

"So that all of the garrison may know that I'm serious about the position you've placed me in. So that I might understand this place for myself. So that Obi may practice hard without Thayne and Justinian worrying about my presence. Because you are missing Mitsuhide and Kiki. Because it's my job as your personal aide. And," she waved her hand at the grounds outside the garrison, "because we are high enough when we are at the wall inspecting it, my Children can see us."

Zen blinked. "You can tell I'm missing them?"

"Yes. Your back looks bare. I couldn't stand to see it cold today. ...I'm missing them also. I hope they can come with us to Lyrias next time we can come together." Ilena continued to stand calmly at rest attention at his side, the same as they would have.

Zen realized that she had been filling that space for him today. "Thanks," he said as he turned to look north again. It was nice to have some companionable quiet. After a bit, he turned to go down the stairs. "Is Obi ready for me to come watch?"

Ilena tipped her head. "I think they're interruptible. Should we pick up Mistress Shirayuki on the way so that she isn't bored any longer?"

Zen looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You could have stayed with her instead."

Ilena shook her head. "Julie's still with us. You needed me more."

"Mmm, I see," Zen said, looking forward again. "Since Shirayuki doesn't have the _Olin Maris_ to keep her busy, there's not so much for her to do at the garrisons, is there?"

"No," Ilena agreed.

Zen frowned slightly. "Ilena...you mentioned that you're training Ryuu...is it something you can do for Shirayuki also?"

Ilena lifted an eyebrow, then pondered the question. She answered slowly. "Teaching her a method to defend herself...it is doable. ...However, I think she'll need to choose what that is?"

Zen considered it as they walked to find Shirayuki.

-o-o-o-

When they arrived at the field Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian were practicing at, just outside the garrison since they were planning on doing horse maneuvers, they were in pairs. Obi and Petroi were working together on horseback and Justinian and Thayne were practicing hand-to-hand combat. They stopped and watched without interrupting for a while. Zen could see that Obi's sword arm was stronger, and he moved flexibly on horseback to dodge blows as easily as he was blocking.

Justinian was wiggling out from under Thayne, then standing still until Thayne reached for him. If Thayne caught him, he was crushed, but for the most part he looked very difficult to catch. Zen watched his movements for a while, his brow creased in puzzlement. It didn't look like it should be so hard to catch Justinian.

"Hmmm," mused Ilena. "That would be a good method for Mistress Shirayuki to learn." She walked over to that pairing and Zen and Shirayuki followed behind her.

"Hold," Ilena said quietly as she got near to them. They paused and turned to look at her, bowing when they saw Zen and Shirayuki were with her. "Justinian, what form is that?"

"Ah, it's what I learned at the castle, Mistress Ilena."

"Hmmm. ...And Thayne, what are you teaching him?" Ilena looked at the stockily built man.

"His form is useful, except in the streets. I'm teaching him how to escape thugs and drunkards."

Ilena looked at Justinian for a moment, then suddenly reached out to grasp his arm. Since he was already in fighting mode, he shifted just slightly, turning his shoulder just enough, and she was unable to touch him. "Hmm…," she said again. "Come here," she crooked her finger at him. He walked over to Ilena and she put her arm around him, as if conspiring with him. "Now what do you do?" she asked him, giving him a leer.

Justinian turned and dropped slightly, then turned completely away and out of her arm. Ilena grasped at his shoulder before it left her hand and she managed to hold onto his shirt, but he slightly dropped and turned again and he was free of even that.

Ilena nodded and pinched her lip. "Hmm...mmmm…. Show me the dance."

Justinian raised an eyebrow, then gave her a half grin. Thayne stepped back as Justinian took a beginning pose. Ilena glanced at Shirayuki to make sure she was watching, then looked back at Justinian and nodded. Justinian actually danced. There were dips and twirls, twists and bows, and was overall very graceful. When he was done, he bowed, then stood breathing just a little more hard than he had been.

Ilena leaned back on one foot and crossed her arms. "That would take her over a year to learn...but, it's the most appropriate I've seen for the castle." She turned to Thayne. "What specifically are you adding to it? Show me."

Thayne stepped back up to Justinian. This time, Justinian let him take his arm. "If I have him already caught, and I am someone who understands that a woman will slip away, I will do this…," Thayne made a sudden twist of his hand and Justinian was pulled in a half turn into Thayne's chest so that Justinian was facing outward and Thayne's other arm was around Justinian's shoulders. "He's been learning how to escape from this hold. Today we're working on the next one."

Thayne nodded and Justinian dropped while lifting his elbows, making Thayne's hold release him. But instead of being able to escape, Thayne dropped his hands down on Justinian's shoulders and pressed him to the ground. "Not every thug knows this move, but the ones who like their way with women do," Thayne commented as he continued to push Justinian flat on his back and hold his shoulders down to the ground. As he went to put a knee on Justinian's leg, Justinian twisted away from the oncoming knee so that it didn't make contact, then with a great heave continued to roll out from under Thayne's hands. Thayne was suddenly on his hands and knees on the ground and Justinian was standing up again at a safe distance.

Thayne sat up on his knees. "He's just about got it. I went slow that time so you could see it, so it was an easier escape for him."

Justinian nodded. "It takes the most strength to escape that one," he said. "I would rather escape before being pinned to the ground."

Thayne grinned as he stood up. "Well, of course, but that's the point of our exercises. We'll move to how to escape if he's face down and pinned next."

Justinian's face fell. "I think that will take even more strength."

Thane shrugged. "Unless you can think of a way to use your dance horizontally like you did on the horse."

Justinian took a second, but slowly his face began to lighten as he considered his possibilities. Thayne smiled at him and turned back to the three observers. "We don't really expect him to need it in Tarc, but he'll need it in Wilant City and Lyrias."

"Rather, it's the other way round," Ilena said, still musing on what she'd been shown. Thayne raised an eyebrow at her and Justinian jerked his head up and paled slightly. "They figured it out quickly in Lyrias he's my and Obi's pet. They'll leave him alone there. But if he get's captured in Tarc, I want him to be able to get away." She waved Thayne away again. "Justinian... escape." Suddenly Ilena was a blur and Justinian was on the ground on his hands and knees. Just as fast he was scrambling up, running before he was fully vertical. Ilena nodded, letting him go a bit, then she was after him again. She played cat and mouse with him for about two and a half heart-stopping minutes until she grabbed him about the shoulders with her left arm, her right arm going under his right arm and around his chest. "Hold still, Justinian," she ordered.

The slight panic on his face stayed, but he held very still. After catching his breath, he said, "This is how Master Obi caught me, too."

Ilena smiled slightly. "Well, of course. It's the only way to make you hold still. Please do not actually do the escape just yet. I can tell you've understood it, now that you've worked with Thayne." Justinian nodded. "That's good, but don't go just yet. I need to replay it all to make sure I've understood it."

As they stood there, Justinian began to calm, then suddenly began to turn pink, then bright pink. Ilena chuckled when she returned to the present. "Is it so different to be caught by me?" she asked him. He went red. Ilena kissed him on the side of the head and opened her arms. "I'll let you practice escaping from that the next time someone else catches you. I don't want you to practice escaping me from it. I think it will be the only way I have to calm you in the future."

Ilena turned to Zen finally. "Really, Ilena?"

"What?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You will reward with kisses now, too?"

Ilena glanced at Justinian, "Oh, that? Just for him and Obi. ...And maybe my kids? Well, anyway, Mistress Shirayuki -"

Shirayuki held up her hand. "Wait, Ilena."

"What?" Ilena asked.

"I need to recover first."

"Eh?" Ilena asked and looked more closely at Shirayuki, finally noticing her face was nearly as pink as Justinian's had been. She smiled and relaxed into waiting. "Okay." She turned to look at Obi and Petroi who were watching them from horseback. Zen looked over as well. Interestingly, they both had the same expression on, rare for Petroi. They were both smiling and leaning on their elbows, their eyes looking at Ilena, though they were occasionally glancing at Justinian, who had his back to them and was still trying to recover. Obi did look over to Shirayuki as well. He continued to smile, but his eyes went soft for her.

Zen looked between Justinian and Shirayuki. "You really think that they're similar enough it would work for her?" he asked Ilena.

Ilena looked at him and nodded. "Mistress Shirayuki will need to learn the grace she's begun to learn in her dance lessons to match him, but I think it would be the most appropriate one to learn. We can teach her the parts lacking, like Thayne's teaching Justinian, since they are right - it's well suited to the castle, but in the streets and alleys it won't be sufficient. Justinian, do they teaching it to the women of the castle as well?"

Justinian turned and politely faced her, though he still couldn't quite look her in the eyes. "Yes, Mistress Ilena."

"I think it would be best if you had them teach it to her, since it isn't any of our styles, except Justinian's," Ilena said. "He can help her practice if needed, though."

"But, why that one?" Shirayuki asked.

"Because you need to be able to escape to run and live, the same as I'm teaching Obi."

"But the knife…," protested Shirayuki.

Ilena tipped her head. "Mistress Shirayuki. I'm willing to teach it to you, but I would like you to learn this also. As you are now, you're incapable of using the knife on anyone. It would only be taken from you as you were taken away from us at the same time. You need to learn physical strength and fortitude of heart first, before the knife would be of any use to you."

Shirayuki looked frustrated. Ilena sighed. "Alright, I'll begin to show you proper knife form, but you must promise me you won't use it until after you've begun your lessons at the castle and have sufficient strength for the knife forms to be of use to you."

"What's brought this on, Master?" Obi asked, having moved to join them.

"Ilena reminded me that Shirayuki will be bored from here on with no _Olin Maris_ or pharmacy work to do while I'm in meetings and performing inspections. I thought of it because she said Ryuu's being trained by your office." Zen looked at Obi with challenge in his eyes. "If you can train Ryuu, then certainly Shirayuki can learn it."

"Ahhh," Obi sighed, "well, I suppose that's true. But it's the final change to the new chapter, isn't it?"

Zen looked at Obi quizzically, and Obi explained. "Until now we've all been protecting her, except Ilena. Now she will begin to protect herself again. I wonder...will she still need the rest of us when Ilena is done with her?" Obi looked away, his face slightly pensive.

Shirayuki stood up straight. 'O-of course! Of course I'll still need all of you, Obi! This is so that when there's nothing left for me, I still have something I can do...the same as Zen never lets his sword very far from his hand."

Obi smiled sadly at Shirayuki. "I understand, Mistress. It's just...well, it would have been nice to have protected you just a little bit longer from that necessity."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Waiting too long could get her killed, you know."

Ilena put her hand on Obi's arm. "It's hard to see them grow up, isn't it?" she said softly.

Obi sighed, then took Ilena's hand in his. "Is it always like this, Mother?"

Ilena smiled. "Well, it is harder for the fathers to let go of the daughters."

Shirayuki walked up to Obi and cautiously put her hand on his arm. "Obi, this is an absurd conversation...but I think I understand. ...Thank you for standing at my back all of these years and protecting me." She stared into his eyes for a bit, then stepped back and bowed. "Please continue to watch over me."

Zen could see the tender emotions in the eyes of both Ilena and Obi as they looked at Shirayuki's bowed head. Obi reached out, and for once he didn't pull back. Placing his hand lightly, and briefly, on Shirayuki's head he said, "I will," then turned his head away to hide behind Ilena. Zen was quite certain there were tears in Obi's eyes.


	27. Southern Progress

**CHAPTER 27 Southern Progress**

The pattern of the progress fell into a daily routine of travel filled with lessons on the Law of Tarc, followed by meetings with garrison commanders or landed lords and ladies, with the occasional garrison inspection thrown in. When they were stopped, there were lessons either being given or practiced, now including sword practice against the P'rathna so they would be familiar with the way the Tarc fought. In this way, they managed to keep busy. Julie left them at the crossroads of West Wilant Road and South Wilant Road. She headed south on West Wilant Road for the coast of Clarines with her orders and letters of recommendation, while the progress turned east on South Wilant Road, the border between the Region of Wilant and the rest of Clarines.

About a week and a half after leaving Lyrias, they reached the village at the crossroads of South Wilant Road and River Road, where they had a stop over that was, for them, another vacation day, though they did meet with the village head. The land they were travelling in was warmer and pleasant. The trees of the northern part of Wilant were visible, but distant, just like the mountains themselves. Here in the rolling green hills there was farming, but even more so, there was herding of cattle and sheep. Ilena commented on several sheep farms that were sources of fine wool for her master needleworkers.

At the crossroads, they could watch the river that came down from the mountains to the north and fed into the western third of Clarines go rushing under the bridge maintained by the village. Brian commented that the water level was low in comparison to its banks. They learned it was because it was the end of summer and all the mountain snows that were going to melt already had done so more than a month ago. Surprisingly, to the northerners, there also hadn't been much rain on their travels. Those used to the south part said that had only been luck so far, and that they were headed for the fall rains. For some reason, Ilena seemed to be excited by that prospect. Obi explained it was because she was a plant. That led to an argument because everyone knew she was an animal. They finally agreed with Zen, when he put his foot down, that she was a falcon, and the argument ended with Ilena in tears from laughing so hard at the rest of them.

Two weeks after leaving Lyrias they reached the next crossroads, South Wilant Road and Center Road, which split Wilant - east from west. They stayed at a garrison there, then turned north. This part of the trip Obi already knew, and so did Thayne. This was the area Obi had begun collecting witnesses from for the Lord's Court against Marcovik. After they turned north, their first stop on Center Road was the barony from which Obi had picked up the first Child Ilena had sent him to fetch, Peter. The baron had settled down and was being good, for now. Ilena glowered at him a bit and he cowered enough to stay good and promise to send his eight footmen on to the Northeast garrison.

The next day they passed the lane leading to the hunting lodge Thayne's family had been picked up at and their stop for the night was the viscounty Obi had taken Thayne from. It was with relief they were welcomed warmly by the new viscount Zen had instated after his investigations into why the previous viscount was conscripting and had over two hundred fifty men under his command, including Thayne. Thayne's personal testimony had been instrumental in turning the tide against the viscount. Of course, that was why Ilena had put him there to be picked up, though it was a separate issue from Marcovik's treason.

They returned south to the crossroads village and stayed over at an inn, having it be one more night of respite along the way. Staying with the lords in their homes was the point of the trip, but it was stressful since they couldn't relax at all while they were there. In the garrisons they could relax better, but at the inns they could be - for the most part - regular people.

For the next stretch, they stopped at holdings that were spaced fairly far apart. It took nearly all day to get from one to the next. They were able to finish learning the Law of Tarc on those stretches, having many hours to be educated. Zen's work was more difficult, however, as he had to get his interviews in with little time to do it, often meaning he and Ilena had to stay up late to meet with the lord or garrison commander, then rise early to be on the road. There were a few times that Shirayuki had to hold him in the saddle while he took a short nap and Ilena slept on the back of her horse.

Ten days out from the time they were scheduled to arrive at the Northeast garrison, officially, they were staying at a village inn again. Ilena called for a group meeting in the meeting room of the inn, setting the castle guards on the doors and around the walls, and keeping the P'rathna uninvited. Once they were fed and to the after dinner drinks, Ilena stood.

"It is time to review the final part of the plans for this progress," she opened. "Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian are doing well in their lessons and have passed the place I set as a minimum to be able to go north. Please keep working hard. It will save your lives." They nodded as she looked at them soberly.

"We were informed at the Department of Intelligence staff meeting this evening that Dane and Tairn have returned to the castle and the Rose office as of today. Tairn has brought with him his Lady wife. Dane says that he and Tairn are pleased with the renovations, however the Lady wife, being from the countryside, is quite displeased. I have set one of my Agents as her guide and teacher, and General Garen has assigned to her a personal guard to see that she doesn't get into too much trouble. I believe Mistress Shirayuki will have her work cut out for her in that person." Ilena gave Shirayuki a sympathetic look. "I would recommend not talking to her until we take the spring progress in order to give her time to adjust to the castle and your expectations for her. You'll be plenty busy getting yourself back into your own office when you arrive. ...But I'll leave that entirely up to you."

"The report on the new Regent's wing is that the outer walls should be completed by the time we return. It will likely be late spring or early summer before it is fully completed and ready to move into, at this point, though they are accounting for lots of bad weather and so far it has been as nice there as here, though becoming early fall already." In the place they were in, there still wasn't much chill to the air. At the castle there would already be cool nights because of the rise of altitude between the southern and northern parts of the region.

"Kiki has informed me that they will have removed the last Tarc spy in the northeast area within two days. Thereafter, they will let none enter Wilant. The line of our spies is already large enough that they have moved the first layer in by a two day's ride and a second line is in place a one day's ride. In between the two is the killing zone for the spies of the Lord of Tarc - the place where if they enter, they won't leave. She says they've been testing the cloaks with the two-day's line and it has been extremely effective. For now they only use it to keep themselves hidden from the spies that go through, but they aren't seen. I'm pleased."

"The two thousand from King Izana are already at the garrison at the triple crossroads, waiting for the arrival of Master Zen and his orders to them." Zen nodded as she glanced at him. "Both sets of Lieutenants are at the Northeast Garrison and are maintaining order and peace there, as well as making their men and the foot soldiers work hard every day so they're too tired to be troublesome at night. The southern foot soldiers and garrison soldiers are now arriving regularly at the Northeast garrison and being put to training. They'll begin working with the cloaks en mass within a week's time, when Kiki and Mitsuhide are sure there are no more spies in the area to see the ploy."

"Ah...I have it on good authority that King Izana has approved that his Agents in Tarc may assist you Obi, though they'll only do so secretly so they aren't found out - meaning only when absolutely essential to keep you alive, I suspect, but it's help to not turn down." Obi, Petroi, and Thayne all looked pleased.

"The southern Clarines garrisons are beginning to prepare for their war games on the border, though they won't arrive for another month. We should prepare the village there for the influx of soldiers when we pass through, so they can decide how to handle them. You know...sending daughters off to far away relations and such like." She gave a grin and Zen returned it. It wouldn't be quite that bad, and it certainly went both ways. The parents of the wayward daughters that would want to be swept off their feet and taken to exotic parts of the country would want to know in advance just as much as the ones who would want to protect innocent daughters. Sons would also be locked up, likely, since they would in a large group want to watch the soldiers, then join them. Of course the King and Regent wouldn't mind that so much, if it didn't take too many away from the land.

"The part that needs our focus tonight is the part that begins in four days. We'll arrive at the crossroads of East Wilant Road, Castle Road, and South Wilant Road that day. I would like us all to understand the plan that will unfold after that. It is a bit complex and must be carried out strictly. Mistress Shirayuki in particular must be able to hold to a lie for many days in front of landed and court lords and ladies after that time, while at the same time having the weight of the region's running on her shoulders. Dane, Tairn, Lord Aiden, and Lady Brianna all understand their parts and will support you to the best of their abilities. You may also call on General Garen, who knows of this plan as well. He can be your defender when you can't face the lords with strength."

Shirayuki, who had her hand clenched at her heart in determination, nodded. Having already been in a similar place when Zen had gone to fight Marcovik, she knew she would call on everyone who would help her.

"To summarize, we ladies, with the carriage, will turn towards the castle on Castle Road and visit with the lords along that road, including at Falcon's Hollow at the end, just before continuing on to the castle for Mistress Shirayuki, to my place of hiding and seclusion for me. The men will continue north along East Wilant Road to visit the remaining eastern holdings. They will bypass the Northeast garrison to visit at Earl Sieran's and pick up Kiki and Mitsuhide, then return to the Northeast garrison last to begin the final preparations for the incursion into Tarc. Obi will take my place as Master Zen's personal aide for that part of the trip, so from this point he'll join us in the interviews and inspections to learn what it is he needs to do. Thayne will sit with Leah to learn how to help him."

Ilena proceeded to lead the discussion of the detailed plans for each group until everyone understood and was in agreement. She wrapped it up then asked, "Are there any things that any of you would like to discuss we haven't covered yet? This will be our last opportunity." Ilena looked around the room and let people think.

Justinian hesitantly raised his hand and Ilena recognized him. "I've been thinking hard about how to do Master Obi's braids. I have thought of three possibilities." He paused and Ilena nodded to encourage him. "If we're supposed to look like the men of Tarc, then Mister Petroi should cut his hair to a proper length, and I will use the cut parts to braid longer braids in Master Obi's hair. ...If it isn't necessary for Mister Petroi to fit in, or you still don't want it cut, then I would like to find a woman of Wilant who has long black hair who would be willing to let me purchase it from her. ...My concern with this plan is that...black hair is not a common color in Wilant. If we decide to follow that plan, we may have to make due with a shade of brown. My least favorite option is to find a Clarines horse with black mane and tail and take it from them."

They considered his plans. Ilena finally said, "For my part, I'll allow Petroi to decide what he'll do, but Obi's word will be final on the matter."

Obi answered, "Let's see what we can find to purchase between here and the Northeast garrison. If we've found nothing of use, we'll revisit it. ...Ilena, is it necessary for us to blend in?"

Ilena paused. "That's perhaps a thing to confirm with the P'rathna. I don't know that it is or isn't necessary. You already don't look like Tarc clansmen, but you must be seen as acceptable before them in their council chambers and the Marluk'nak'." Obi rubbed his chin and nodded, glancing at Petroi. Petroi shrugged slightly, indicating he also didn't know.

Ilena turned to Zen. "Once you have as much information out of the P'rathna as you feel they will give you, you must decide what you'll do with them. To have them in the Northeast while you are making preparations for war is likely a very bad idea. However, I also don't think you can let them freely go before you get there, as they are likely to follow you and enter Tarc as soon as they've decided they've learned all they need to know to fulfill their orders properly. As an enemy clan head, it's appropriate for you to kill them when you're done with them. They'll understand it."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Am I an enemy to them?

"Are they of your clan?" she countered.

Zen put his chin in his hand and was quiet for a while. "I won't decide just yet. I have things I still want to know from them before I make that decision, but I promise I'll decide before we arrive in the northeast."

"Very well," Ilena answered. She'd already taught him everything she could about the way the Tarc thought, and the P'rathna had been adding to it, both with the teaching of the laws and with answering his questions since that was completed.

They had another long ride the next day, so they didn't stay up overly long that night once the discussion was completed. Three days later, late in the evening, they arrived at the garrison at the triple crossroads. Obi and Zen held their partners close that night. Ilena had things to do that worried Obi and Zen wouldn't see Shirayuki again for over a month. Ilena promised Obi she would behave properly with Shirayuki and be her support on the trip back towards the castle. Zen was very glad that this time he was sharing a bed with Shirayuki instead of laying awake alone, worrying for her as he had the time before. Not that he wasn't worried. It just helped that they were together. The next morning, after breakfast, Shirayuki and Ilena left the garrison before Zen began his inspection. Obi followed Zen as his personal aide. It was good they were together - both of them were too cold alone.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki rode in the carriage with her two ladies, Rutherford (since Zen didn't want to take him into Tarc), and Ilena's two ladies. Ilena rode her horse. She'd sent Marcus and Henry with Zen as his personal guard, as Shirayuki needed her four at the castle. Because Shirayuki had already made Sam and Leon her senior knights, Kirk and Brian followed Ilena as her personal guard. She would go with them ahead by just enough time to do the security checks on their destinations, and they would follow her closely when Shirayuki arrived, having already understood her from before, though they were a little more compassionate now.

Six of the castle guard, including the two on the carriage, had also gone with Shirayuki. Eight had been sent with Zen and would go up into Tarc with him. While they knew the lords in the area would be a little put out by the Regent not coming to them himself, they both knew what to say to all of them and Zen had sent his letters of orders for the foot men, so they carried his word and signature with them personally. Ilena let Shirayuki handle the lords, only adding support as needed. Of those, there were one marquis and three barons, four if you included Falcon's Hollow, to visit over the course of three days. There was also one garrison to visit, give orders to, and inspect. Shirayuki let Ilena handle that one.

On the day they left to go to Falcon's Hollow, they were all together. By the time the carriage reached the doors of Falcon's Hollow itself, only Leah and Rio left the carriage with their things, to be secreted away at that building until they should be recalled. The household at Falcon's Hollow would protect the secret of where Ilena had been spirited away to. Shirayuki arrived at the castle that afternoon and only announced to the Ministers that Ilena was now in protective hiding as had been agreed before they'd left for the progress. General Garen gave witness to it when he was also questioned. Shirayuki again took Zen's desk in the now expanded Rose office and performed the work that needed to be done in the castle for the region and country from there.

It was with a sad sigh she entered the Regent's quarter to find it very nicely renovated and had to be alone in the bed that first night. She was glad she at least still had her maids close to hand...though they were glad it wasn't on top of her any more. The personal knights were thrilled they got to be on the first floor in their own rooms, shared only with their partner. It wasn't any worse than the garrisons, and was much, much better than what they'd had before. Surprisingly none of the rooms had fireplaces, even still. Instead they each had wood fired stoves of cast iron. Apparently in the search over the second story only small round holes had been found of the sort for chimneys for such stoves. It actually made for a rather nice and different atmosphere to the rooms.

-o-o-o-

Zen, Obi, and the others went by horseback, using the pack horses and three additional pack horses from the garrison for their bags that had previously been carried by the carriage. Justinian had promised Rutherford he would see to Zen's proper attiring as well as Obi's, soothing the older man's worries, so had double duty. They had to criss-cross through this far eastern part of Wilant to reach all of the places they were to visit, so by the time Shirayuki reached the castle they weren't even to Earl Sieran's house yet. They were in the territory that had been under the worst attack by the Lord of Tarc, though, so they went cautiously, keeping very alert. Obi, Petroi, Thayne, Marcus, and Henry kept constant tabs on the communication of the Children in the area. The Children spoke frequently to each other, knowing that silence meant one of them had been taken out and a move was being made in the area. This meant that Justinian all of a sudden had lots of practice listening, and Zen had lots of practice in not listening.

One of the things Zen made sure to do when he spoke to his lords in the area was to make sure that they understood fully the danger the region was in from Tarc and then followed that up with words to help them know he was doing all he could to protect them and strengthen them in their positions on the front line of defense of the region and country. He wanted to make sure that they hadn't fallen too far to the Lord of Tarc's lies and machinations. The fact that they had seen the effects of the increased security helped them be calmer and more receptive as well. The other thing that helped was that they all had family war stories still handed down from the Tarc wars. This area was hilly to the north, rather than mountainous, so it was the area most often invaded from Tarc since the beginning of the conflicts between the countries. Zen was willing to listen to the stories so that he might learn what tactics had worked in the past. His careful attention to them also strengthened the loyalty of the lords of the area towards him.

There was one other thing Zen was careful to do as they went north. He finally asked the P'rathna the question he'd been reserving until Ilena wouldn't be with them. "Uzziat, Banak', speak and teach me. You've taught the Law of Tarc. What is the Lore of Tarc?"

Uzziat and Banak' looked at each other. It looked like they understood why heh'd waited to ask the question, but weren't sure what to reveal of it. Banak' finally said, "Lady Ilena has said that it's not of Wilant and not to speak of it to her. You wish us to tell it to you, even knowing that?"

"Yes," Zen said firmly. "It's because she won't let it be said that I must understand it."

They looked at each other again, then Uzziat nodded to Banak', letting him take the lead. As the words fell out of his mouth, the eyes of the men of Wilant grew rounder and rounder, save for Petroi's. His face became harder and harder until it was stone and the others were afraid to question him or ask for verification of the words of Banak'. His expression was witness enough. When the telling was done, Zen sat thinking for a long time on the back of his horse as they traveled, saying nothing to anyone, and his shoulders looked like they carried a large burden. Even the P'rathna gave him sympathetic glances. Even into that night, he lay in bed thinking of all of the possible paths and outcomes from using or ignoring what he had learned, and when he rose the next morning he was still thinking on it.

"Obi," he called once they were on the road again that day.

Obi rode up next to Zen, where he had been riding separated from everyone else, being given respect for the quiet he needed to think in. "Yes, Master."

"Didn't Ilena say, when she told you what your requirements were, on her thread for you before we left the castle, that one of your tasks was to understand who you are?"

"Mmm…," Obi reached for that memory. "It was, 'You must come to comprehend who you are to the clans'."

"So...she expected you to learn of it eventually, either here or in Tarc." Zen looked up at the sky and Obi held his peace. "I think she knows it will help the people of Tarc to believe it, at least it seems that way to me. If you can be seen to be the harbinger of a restoration of balance, you'll receive more aid and acceptance than otherwise, whether it's their own belief that makes it so, or your own words."

Carefully, Obi said, "I have also been considering it, Master." Zen looked at him and nodded, wanting to hear Obi's thoughts. "I think if I claim it, I can be considered no better than the Lord of Tarc."

Zen nodded. "I'm in agreement. Yet I would like to use the lore against them and to our benefit. It should be simple, I think, if you present to them the face of what they want to see. Most people will make the assumptions based merely on that."

Obi nodded. "I'm in agreement with that as well. I've used that many times already to my benefit." He gave a cynical grin. He'd used it for nefarious deeds of course. This time it would be to win the war against Tarc as peaceably as possible.

"Do you think shl'll talk to us about it if we confront her with the fact we know of it?" Zen asked.

"Yes," Obi said definitely. "Isn't it a weapon in our hands?"

Zen frowned. "Yes, which is why I don't understand…why not tell it to us from the beginning?"

"Because she was unsure of the full story," Petroi answered from behind them. He'd ridden up to be close behind them. "The Lord of Tarc is full of lies. She only knew that he called her that for his own gain. She heard stories from the usuri - the grandfathers in the clan - but when the Lord of Tarc decided to call her that, he also refused to let them continue to tell her the stories, filling her ears with his own words of what it meant." Zen and Obi turned to look at Petroi. "This is even the first time I've heard it whole...and I want to believe they haven't told all of it or at least have not correctly told it, even now." His face twisted for a moment.

"So…," Zen said musingly, "Obi is supposed to learn it because he must understand what the truth of the matter is."

"Most likely," answered Petroi.

Zen was silent again for a time, but he didn't send them away. After a while, he turned his horse to face those behind them and stopped, waiting for them to catch up. Obi and Petroi sat to either side of him. The faces of all three were sober and those coming behind were respectful of it, stopping only close enough to hear so Zen wouldn't have to shout. "Uzziat, Banak'," he called. They made their horses step forward slightly, then bowed to him, the first time they had ever done so. It chilled him, but was an answer to him as well. He looked at them sharply. "Speak only truth to me, lest Ilena see you dead before her feet." The men paled just slightly and nodded. "You have followed us for a month, observing as you were ordered to. Have you formed your own conclusions yet? What do you say? ...What will you tell your clan head?"

Banak' offered to Uzziat that he would say first, and Uzziat let him. "High Lord Zen, it's too soon for us to form a conclusion. At this time we can only say that you fit the pattern, and that we have seen evidences that it's possible. Only when you go into Tarc will we be able to properly judge you from your actions there."

Zen paused. "If I were to tell you what our actions will be, is that sufficient?"

Banak' and Uzziat were suddenly wary. "Words can be a lie when actions show truth," Banak' said very carefully.

Zen sighed impatiently. He should have thought of that before asking the question. "I am sorry. I forgot of the example you already have." He was referencing the Lord of Tarc, and they understood that, waving off his apology respectfully. He thought a little more, then asked, "If you discovered that Obi is not who he might be to the Clans, would his life be forfeit...if he hasn't claimed it for himself?"

Banak' raised an eyebrow in surprise, while Uzziat sat quietly, letting him continue to take the lead. Banak's forehead wrinkled as he thought very carefully. "There would be those unhappy, and some even willing to challenge him, but the fault would be their own. ...It would not be acceptable for them to take his life for it, if he had not wrongly claimed it for himself."

"Would the Clans find solace in believing it, or would it only cause further conflict and unrest?"

Again Banak' thought carefully and answered just as carefully. "There are many who are seeking that solace, but there are those who would find it sufficient to cause more chaos."

Zen considered the balance of the words said. "Many" and "some". He nodded. "Chaos at this time is expected," he said aloud as part of his musings. By the expressions on the P'rathna's faces, they agreed without too much worry.

"Tell me one more thing, each of you so I may know without deception." He pinned them again. "If I allow you to go into Tarc with Obi so that you may see with your own eyes what we will do, will you protect him until his task is done and yours also? Even if it's against your own clan?"

Obi shifted and Zen nodded. "We would still keep the promise to protect you from hearing an order from the Lord of Tarc that would make you break that promise."

Banak' and Uzziat looked at Obi with sharp awareness. Uzziat bowed his head slightly in respect. "May we conference and return with an answer?"

"Yes," Zen allowed. They watched the two ride off a distance to speak quietly in their own tongue. They understood the ears of the people of Ilena, though Petroi listened very closely. The others were quiet so that he might hear.

When the P'rathna were quiet and considering their respective answers, Petroi said softly, "They have not spoken of duplicity. If they will say 'yes', they will hold to it...most likely. Neither is willing to say outright to the other what they really feel or believe, after the manner of all men of Tarc." Zen nodded slightly his thanks.

The P'rathna came back and stood their horses before Zen again. Uzziat let Banak' go first again. "High Lord Zen, if both of us go with Lord Obi, we won't see what the both of you will do, but only what one of you will do. The order will not be completely fulfilled."

Zen sat up slightly and quirked his lips. "You would separate, then?"

Banak' gave Zen the point with a nod of his head and a glint in his eye. "I will stay with High Lord Zen and watch what he will do."

Zen looked at Uzziat. He gave a sardonic smile. "I will go with Lord Obi and see what he will do and say, to test him, and agree to the promise as long as he will hold to his and yours."

Zen looked at them. "We'll see what Ilena has to say about it before we agree to it." Both Uzziat and Banak' had interesting expressions at that comment. "There is one other thing to agree to before then, however." He leaned forward. "Ilena has recommended to me that I remember that because you are not of _my_ clan, I must remember that you are my enemy." The P'rathna went very still. "There are things very soon ahead of me that my enemy will use against me if it's known. You cannot continue forward as long as you are my enemy. How shall we resolve this? Ilena has said you will understand if I choose death. If I don't choose it and cannot give her sufficient reason for your lives, she will choose it for me, and I will pay the price."

Slowly the blood drained from their faces and their hands clenched very tightly. Zen stared them down for a while, then sat back up. "You have until tomorrow morning to make a suggestion to me that will satisfy her." They nodded weakly and Zen turned away from them to continue their journey forward.

*Haah* "What a horrible threat, Master," Obi said morosely. "Even I would be terrified."

"I _am_ terrified, Obi," Zen said almost calmly. "She will make me pay a very high price if we can't present to her something she'll accept."

"Well, ...that is true," Obi said, still downcast.

Zen looked at him. "Are you unhappy about something specific, Obi?" he asked.

Obi looked up at Zen. "Well...we'll have to share a tent with him. It will be too small now, I think. And...I have to keep him alive, too, now. If his life can be spared from her hands, Ilena will be happy to have one more blade at my back, particularly at Tarc one. ...I'm not sure I need someone with me who will be judging everything I am and do with such an intense gaze."

"Isn't it that you're supposed to be yourself, Obi?" Zen asked. "They said it - if you don't claim it for yourself, it doesn't matter."

Obi looked away and sighed. "That's what they all keep saying."

"Well, and hasn't it been true?" Thayne said encouragingly.

Obi looked out of the corner of his eye at his Second. "So you've said from the beginning, and so I've been living, but this is rather big."

Thayne shook his head. "Being Father is bigger, since it's real."

"And if they decide I'm _that_ , then isn't it also real?"

"Then it will be no different," Thayne argued.

Obi was silent and they understood it was yet another burden for him to consider deeply before taking on. Finally he sighed. "I understand why Ilena is unhappy that they call her that and why she refuses to take it on herself."

Zen nodded. "Yes. I wrestled with it for all of the first day and night. I don't like it either, but if I can use it to our advantage, I believe we should."

"...Should I tell her at tonight's staff meeting we've heard it and learned of it?" Obi asked.

"No. Let's reach an agreement with the P'rathna first."

Obi shook his head. "We can't make a promise she hasn't also accepted. If she hates it she'll break it saying she didn't agree to it."

Zen paused, realizing Obi was right. "Then...do what seems best."

-o-o-o-

 _Gods, Obi!_ Obi could hear the moan and feel her frustration even through the line. _If I could reach the two of you tonight, I would come and wring both your necks_.

 _We know_. He sent back and waited, his arms folded and resting on his knees, his head on his arms. He was sitting on the viscounty stable roof, the last night stop before they made it to the border baronies later the next day. The P'rathna wouldn't be able to continue from this place with their lives unless Ilena could be convinced they wouldn't betray Zen.

 _Have they presented a plan to keep their lives yet?_

 _No. Master has given them until tomorrow morning. We'll be setting watch on them tonight to make sure they don't try to flee._

 _At least you're thinking that much_. Ah, her scolding voice. _Make sure their suggestion fits within the Law and leaves no loose ends. It will be your test to see if you are really ready to enter Tarc to fulfill your next requirement_. ...to make wise judgements from understanding the law - he remembered.

 _Yes, ma'am. …Do you want to hear the conversation as it's held?_ Obi asked humbly.

 _Yes, please, but not from you. You need to listen to it and focus,_ Ilena answered.

 _I understand_. A super scolding from Ilena wasn't any better than one from Master, and what made it worse was that it was Master's fault and his scolding, too. It helped - a little - that he was standing below Obi, leaning against the stable wall, also listening to it. _You disappear tomorrow?_

 _Yes._

 _Will you be able to hear it?_ he asked her.

 _I'll be on the horse or at the last garrison. It would be best if it didn't happen during the inspection._

"Tell her to contact us when she's on the road going towards the garrison and we'll confront them then," Zen told Obi. Obi sent the message on to Ilena.

 _Okay_.

-o-o-o-

Marcus stood at a distance that he could hear the conversation, but not have his reporting interfere so much with it. Zen and his group had left the viscounty and were on their way to the garrison that was set along the eastern border. The eastern border was low mountains and occasionally invasions happened from that direction also, so this garrison was stationed here against those mountains to deal with it. They had stopped once they were away from the viscounty and had heard from Ilena. Even the P'rathna seemed to understand that in this random, faraway field, their lives would end, or maybe continue if they could prove they should. Everyone had dismounted save the castle guards who encircled them on their horses. The horses of the P'rathna had been taken from them so they couldn't flee on horseback. All in all, it was a sober group.

When Marcus was in place, he sang to Ilena that he, and they, were ready. Both P'rathna turned and looked at him. "What is he doing?" Uzziat asked suspiciously.

Obi answered him. "He is singing to call Ilena so she can tell us if she agrees with your suggestion or not. We can't hear it, or agree to it, without her, or she'll fight it."

They blinked, then finally nodded cautiously.

"What suggestion have you brought to me?" Zen asked them calmly.

"There are three possibilities under the Law," Uzziat said. "You can subdue us and we become your spoils of war. We can create an oath of ally, stating the conditions of the terms at the beginning. Or, you can steal us away from our clan." He folded his arms and waited.

Obi and Zen both recognized this as the test. They would have to choose and choose correctly, but they had already thought about it and discussed these options the night before. Ilena had not helped them either, since she also wanted to test them, and was angry with them. She was listening to see if they made the right choice. Then she would have her say - to veto or approve.

They'd already rejected the oath of ally. It was the most common sense one to do, if one considered it from the point of view of the Clarinees, but it had the most holes in it of all of them. They had learned from Petroi and the experiences of the spies in Tarc that the clansmen broke those oaths all the time, finding all kinds of loopholes in them, even some of them contrived. The other two had taken more thought and Obi had finally sighed and wondered why there wasn't the concept of simple friendship and goodwill in Tarc. It seemed like such a sad existence.

To subdue them and make them spoils of war would set them the most firmly as having to be obedient in all things, though they would still be obedient to the other orders they were still following. The problem was that then they would become slaves and not useable swords. This made them worth less than even Justinian. The benefit of taking them with was so they could be swords. That left only the T'lalac - theft of their persons. How to make that happen had been the problem. They were already standing in front of them, of their own free will. How did one steal them?

Zen asked, "When did the Lord of Tarc subdue the Meadowlark Clan?"

"Sixteen moons ago we heard of it," Uzziat said.

"When were you sent into Wilant by the clan head?"

"Eighteen moons ago."

"Ilena called for you in Lyrias. When and how did you meet Ilena?" Obi asked.

They were silent. _Last year, when I was last in Lyrias, the Family had captured them when they came into the city and I had given the order to clean out all spies of Tarc. Because they were not sent by the Lord of Tarc, I allowed them to live, but required that they not leave Lyrias, confining them there where I had eyes to watch them_.

"So...Ilena captured you a year ago, so you are already her spoils of war," Zen said. He thought carefully about what he wanted. The two men raised their eyebrows slightly.

 _Why would you not just order them to do it?_ Obi asked. _As their clan head they should be obedient to you._

When the answer did not come back as quickly as he expected, he tipped his head and looked at Zen. Zen raised an eyebrow and thought about what might be the answer. "It has to do with why she says they're my enemy...they are not of _my_ clan, even if they are of hers because of subduing them." He nodded his head. "I think it's what we decided last night. Tell her I've stolen them from her and they are now mine." Obi let Marcus do it this time. The P'rathna remained impassive.

After the pause of the timing for the message to be sent and returned, they heard, _Protect them well. I have a year within which to steal them back._

 _I only need two months_ , Zen answered back, though the words weren't perfectly formed.

Obi stared at Zen wide eyed. "That wasn't bad for a first time," he finally said, "...but did you really want to give up ally status?"

Zen sighed. "What will it put me at?"

"Given those were fighting words, I have no idea, but technically you're at Agent, to be able to communicate like that." Obi answered.

"...I won't take orders." Zen said with a frown.

"She doesn't give them." Obi raised his eyebrow.

"Right."

"...Oh, I just answered my own question." Obi grinned a small rueful grin, seeing a grin come on Ilena's face in his mind. _Have fun with the inspection, and please, stay safe for me_. Obi said.

 _I'll be fine, Obi. Watch your back._

 _What, have you given them strange orders?_

 _Why would I do that?_

 _That's not a comforting answer, Ilena._

 _I've told them they'll die if they bring harm to you or Master Zen, nothing else._

Both Obi and Zen relaxed. They were going to assume that was the case, but for her to say it was comforting. _...I'll stay safe_ , he promised, then motioned to Marcus they were done and he returned to them.

Zen folded his arms and considered the two men in front of him. "Really, the men of Tarc are such troublesome creatures. To be obedient to the Law at the expense of friendship and trust. I must agree with Obi...what sad lives. Is it because they are children that cannot choose right thinking for themselves? Or is it because of their inborn natures that they can't ever trust themselves enough to trust others?" Uzziat and Banak' blinked but Zen didn't really expect an answer. The concepts were foreign to them.

"From this time, your lives are mine. If you betray me you will die. If you look like you are going to betray me you will die. We'll keep the agreement already made. Uzziat will go with Obi into Tarc and protect him. It isn't necessary for him to protect you from the Lord of Tarc's orders. He is not your clan lord, nor must you be obedient to him, but only to me. Give me your Second's marker. It was not yours since Ilena took you, nor even since the Lord of Tarc took your original clan. Justinian." Justinian walked over and took the Seconds marker that Uzziat handed over and braided in a bondsman's braid and marker for Zen's house, which symbol was the symbol of the Regent of Wilant.

"Banak', you'll come with me when we follow after Obi, and serve me in my tent as my advisor on the matters of the law and the traditions of the Tarc." Justinian went to Banak' and also gave him a braid and marker of a member of the household of the Regent of Wilant, removing the slave's marker of the Meadowlark clan.

Zen turned to Marcus and Henry. "You won't obey any of Ilena's orders to steal them back from me, or I'll lock you up for treason, and you'll tell me if she does order it so I can lock her up for treason." The looked a little surprised, but bowed and acknowledged the orders. Zen looked at Obi, Petroi, Thayne, and Justinian. "The same goes for the rest of you." They also acknowledged the order, though Obi gave Zen a grin when he rose from his bow.

"You're learning, Master," Obi praised him.

Zen sighed. "She's as difficult as they are. I'll have to punish the Lord of Tarc for teaching her the ways of the men of Tarc to torment me."

"Well...but if you didn't know of it you wouldn't be able to go into Tarc this way," Obi reminded him. "You would only have the option of bloody war."

"True," Zen said sadly. "It's the double-sided coin again, isn't it?" He turned and went to his horse to mount it. The rest followed suit and they resumed their journey.


	28. Out in the Middle of Nowhere

**CHAPTER 28 Out in the Middle of Nowhere**

*SHHshshshhshsh* The rain was coming down hard and heavy. Ilena shivered just slightly. She was wet and hiding under a thick bush in the depths of the dark of night in the middle of the first rainstorm of fall. It would have been not so bad, but the rainstorm had started in the middle of the night while she was asleep. She'd not been able to reach cover soon enough to keep herself and her bedroll dry. It was pulled up around her and on top of her head anyway, to keep the drips of rain filtering through the bush from dripping down her neck. If she caught a cold from this Obi would kill her. After all, she'd promised him over and over that she would be just fine. It was just a two day, to two and a half day, hike across country.

The fact that it was alone was nice, as far as she was concerned. She hadn't been alone in the woods since she'd been a regular at Foster's hunting lodge. She sighed, remembering it. This was _much_ better, even if a bit miserable at the moment. There were things that could be better. She could have full use of her leg so that she could travel by treetops. That was faster but required strength and excellent balance. Both were still her weaknesses. Obi had forbidden it, but she wouldn't have anyway. She didn't need to have broken legs to go with her broken hip right now. That would just be very bad.

She could also have had better sleeping arrangements. She'd had to stop at the best place possible, but there just hadn't been any real protection from the weather anywhere in here, except the thickets. That would have been fine, except that since she was fairly close to Falcon's Hollow, as far as terrain went, it was completely boggy. To hide under a thicket meant to be in the lowest parts of the land - which filled up the fastest with the rain water. She'd lain out next to this bush hoping it would be sufficient. ...and it was okay, but….

She'd only brought the one blanket with her, not wanting to carry anything extra on her hike. She could have found the house of a Child to hole up in, or even a barn...if there were any out here, which there weren't. She had purposefully taken a route that would keep her out of their eyes. She wasn't supposed to be anywhere but tucked into a comfortable temporary prison at the moment, as far as the people of Wilant were concerned. Well, okay. She'd pushed that boundary. All of her Children would know where she really was when she reached her destination. She'd really wanted just a little seclusion for a bit.

She put her head on her knees and pulled the blanket around herself a little more, wrapping her arms around her legs. For just a moment she let herself feel sorry for herself, then stopped that and relaxed with a sigh. She was facing the culmination of all her work for twenty years. It was the gap between practical reality and planned expectations that was looming blackly before her. She had built a strong bridge over it, and Master Zen and Obi had reinforced it for her, but she still had to put her foot on it and begin the walk across it. She wanted it to already be over so badly she could taste it. The same as she could taste Obi's lips and tongue with hers. She licked the mist from the rain off her lips, wishing his lips and tongue were there with her, though she wasn't ready for company just yet.

The fear hiding in that looming chasm was the biggest problem right now. So far everything since she'd been found by Obi and taken by Master Zen had gone right, and so easily, too. In all the years before that, the Lord of Tarc had found a way in the end to make it all come crashing down around her ears at the last minute - whatever it was she tried or did. Her only light ever came from the fact that Obi seemed to be charmed. Wherever he went, things seemed to work out. Ilena could plan to the least detail, and lose. Obi would be merely obedient and doors would open smoothly for him. It really wasn't fair...so she'd put him on her team to see if his luck would make her plan work.

She did love him, and she was completely his now - body, heart, and soul - but she was also using him, from the beginning. It seemed odd to her that he didn't seem to mind it. Not clueless - really didn't mind it. He had his own reasons for doing things and it always surprised her, the way he thought. It always showed up when she was just thinking things were getting boring, too, or when she needed it most, to catch her off guard and spin her mind just a little, and her heart. Ilena shifted again, then finally gave up. The rain was letting up just a little.

Ilena crawled out of her hiding place and started walking with the blanket still over her head and shoulders. She pulled it as tightly to her as possible so it wouldn't catch on the woodland flora as she went. She knew where she was going and the compass in her heart matched the map in her head. Because she had grown up around mountains, it was like she was her own lodestone, her needle always pointing towards those mountains. It was easy if she could see, of course, but she didn't need to. The rain ran down her face and she breathed deeply, licking the drops that made it to her lips. Yes, walking was much better. Just enough movement to keep warm, but not enough to overtax her system and weaken it.

For a time she just walked and thought of nothing - a luxury in itself. Then an internal light intruded into her solitude. It was on her internal map and she just stared at it for a while, until her rational mind kicked in and she sighed and turned her feet towards it. She'd skip it, but she would need the warmth of a fire to dry her blanket. Otherwise she was going to drop it and leave it as too much trouble. It was getting heavy with the rainwater it was soaking up.

On the map it had just been a light, added when the faint smell of woodsmoke reached her nose. When she arrived, it was the woodsmoke from a fireplace inside a small woodcutter's hut. It was late enough that the woodcutter should have been asleep, but there was also still lamplight in the window. Ilena relaxed against a tree at the edge of the small clearing around the hut and used her nose to figure out if it was safe or not.

There was a mule on the far side of the house, used to pull a small wagon to cart the wood, no doubt. Only the smell of a male. No women here. That could be dangerous, of course, but there also wasn't a barn. The mule was housed next to the hut, only protected by a wide overhang style shed with one end open. Ilena waffled a bit, then ghosted over to the mule, speaking to it in the language of its kind and it let her have a dry corner to curl up in. Once it got used to her enough, it let her curl up next to it to warm up. Obi would be pleased with that. Now she wouldn't get sick. Sleeping with the mule was better than in the house with a stranger, even if that stranger had been expecting her for some odd reason.

The birds calling to the first light of dawn called to her to wake up as well. She would have ignored them, except that the mule decided that the man coming to tend to it was going to feed it, so briefly brayed a welcome-to-the-day noise at her also. She grunted unhappily at it, but rolled enough it could get to its feet.

"Well, what did you adopt last night, then Polly?" The voice was quiet and calm and Ilena instinctively relaxed, though she remained suddenly sharp. The man didn't move so Ilena sighed, rolled, and stood up to look at him.

After a moment of silent eye contact the man opened with, "Well. I hain't never seen someone hide with Polly that looked at me so comfortable and collected as yourself. Most o' those who come through is so scared they won't even let me feed 'em."

Ilena tipped her head at him and blinked, opened her mouth, then closed it again in consternation. Here was someone who should be a Child of hers that she didn't even know. She shook off her blanket from around her head in consternation, not liking it on her head anymore. The man in front of her raised an eyebrow. "An' it's a woman, no less. They usually leave as I'm comin' out the door. All I see is their tail ends disappearing into the forest."

"I'm not a rabbit," Ilena said, slightly peeved.

"No. I can see that. Rather a raptor, I think. The sort I'd leave outside to feed. Should I be afraid o' you?"

Ilena's eyes sparkled. "No, not unless you mean me harm. I slept out here so we didn't have to worry about that. Polly was gracious enough to share her space and warmth with me, so I'm grateful to her for it."

The woodcutter shifted onto one foot and absently rubbed Polly, who was asking him for her breakfast by pushing on him. "You're a strange bird."

"My master calls me a falcon."

He raised his eyebrow even higher. "He know you're here?"

"Mmm," Ilena furrowed her brow. "He knows I'm in these woods, but he doesn't know I've found you."

"He's okay with it?"

"Yes," Ilena shrugged. "I'm going from where I was to where he wants me to be next."

After processing that, the woodcutter relaxed and moved to pour out grain for Polly into her feeding bucking. Ilena walked around them to the small well and pulled out a full bucket. She drank from it, then carried it to fill Polly's water bucket. Going back to the well, she pulled up a half-bucket and washed. She dumped the water and pulled another full bucket and carried it to the door of the house. "Mind if I go in?" she called.

"Not 'tal," the woodcutter said, muffled, from the shed.

Ilena opened the door and carried the water into the house, pouring it into the house bucket sitting on the corner of the table under the window, where the lamp, now out for the day, sat. She carried the well bucket back out and left it where it belonged, then took her blanket off her shoulders and wrung it out as best she could. She carried it back into the house and lay it out across the chair and the end of the bed in front of the fire, just beginning to blaze back up from the morning's stoking. She poked the fire and soon the blanket was steaming.

Ilena sat down on the chair, sitting on the corner of the wet blanket, though it didn't matter. She was drying herself out as well. She pulled on her hair, bringing it around front, untied it and began unplaiting it. This was going to add to her schedule, even though she had walked some during the night. She had to dry out thoroughly before she could go on.

The woodcutter walked into the room. Ilena glanced up at him. "Sorry...I can't cook, and I've been ordered not to lest I be accused of murder."

The woodcutter looked at her with the hint of a smile. "No matter."

Ilena looked at him briefly. She really did like his voice. She turned back to her hair, which was being difficult because it was wet, but she closed her eyes half-way. "Can you hum?" she asked him before she realized the words were out.

He briefly froze in his chore, then chuckled. She held still, having made a breach of etiquette, but after a while he did hum. She had figured he probably did it anyway to pass his time. His voice was that kind. Suddenly there was a comb in front of her face. She blinked, coming back to the present. She reached up and took the comb. "Thank you," she said quietly. Slowly and painstakingly she began the process of combing her hair from the ends first until she worked the worst of the snarls out of it. The woodcutter puttered about the fireplace making a simple breakfast of cooked grains and tea.

Ilena was distracted briefly as the grains began to soak up the water and steam. There was another smell in the house that went with it. She stood and hunted with her nose until she found a set of tins set on a small shelf. She pulled the one she wanted off the shelf, then went and added just the right amount to the pot. As she moved to put the tin on the shelf, the woodcutter said, "I thought you 'n cooking meant death?"

"Ah...well...but I'm an herbalist, in addition to other things, and I need that one. It won't hurt you - only make it taste better this morning."

"Got caught by surprise by the rain then?"

"Not like there's anywhere useful to hide out here in the bog." Ilena said dryly.

"True," the woodcutter nodded.

Ilena sat back down in the chair and started in on the long strokes, wishing for her brush and hoping the comb's strength held. Her hair was thick for this kind of thing.

The woodcutter leaned back against the side of the fireplace and crossed his arms, looking at her directly. Ilena looked back at him, taking the opportunity to get a good look at him. He was on the older side, though he wasn't quite as old as her father might be. He had straight brown hair that he cut with his own knife, it looked like. His soft brown eyes matched his soft voice and Ilena was captivated by them briefly. His face was pleasant and naturally kind, but not beautiful nor ugly. He had the size and strength of woodcutters - lanky until they moved, then you could see the ripples of the well-defined arm muscles and pectorals. His motions were those of one used to using their whole body in balance and well timed in his work. If he decided to attack, he'd be a difficult foe.

"You leave the light on to draw runaways to your place," Ilena said. "It's kind of you."

"...But you want to know why," he said.

"Yes," Ilena answered. "But first, who sent you here to begin with?"

"The Regent's father."

"Oh. Then you know me, and you go into town frequently enough to hear the news."

"I know you? And yes."

"I was the little girl who teased Izana."

After a bit of puzzlement, he stood up straight. "No." His eyes wanted to leave their sockets.

"Yes. I wondered why I recognized your scent. It was buried too far back. I needed that clue also. Did you know you're the third person I ever adopted?" Ilena looked at the fire, not seeing it, though she did see the flush that came over the man's face.

"Well..," he said uncomfortably. "I wouldn't say as that was adoption, if'n that was you."

"What? Hiding behind you to escape punishment might have been childish, since I was a child, but it was because I knew I could trust you. ...Same as when I first heard your voice this morning."

"So...what's a princess doing tromping through the woods n' getting caught in a rainstorm?"

Ilena quirked a little smile at him. "Hiding from the lords of the castle, who are supposed to think I'm in protective seclusion until the war with Tarc is over."

"Here?" He was disbelieving.

"No. Just passing through. I'll leave when everything is dry again. As I said, Master Zen is expecting me to arrive at the next place and meet him there." Ilena pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What were your orders, and does King Izana still maintain them?"

The woodcutter paused. "He does."

"Hmm...so I don't get to know what they are...well I can guess well enough, having been the beneficiary of them." Ilena looked away from him, then rose and paced restlessly in front of the fireplace.

That drew his attention to the fact the breakfast was ready and he pulled it off the fire and dished up two bowls. Ilena pulled the teapot off and poured up two cups. "Do you mind if we eat outside?" she asked.

The woodcutter shrugged and they carried their dishes out and sat on the small porch. He was going to give her the chair but she shook her head and sat on the steps, finding that more comfortable today.

"Are you really one of King Izana's agents?" Ilena asked sadly. "I'd really like to have you myself."

The woodcutter gave her a small smile. "Well, I'm not mine to give away, am I?"

Ilena sighed. "You weren't then either, as I recall, even though I begged very hard."

The woodcutter snorted a laugh. "To the point of tears and a full-blown tantrum."

"Yeah. ...Maybe I'll try them on Izana next time I see him." She looked at him with a smile from under her lashes, teasing him.

He shook his head. "Doubt it will work any better, and probably worse."

Ilena grinned at him full on now. "Oh, no. He never could withstand me. I've tested it recently, since we finally got to meet again. He still can't. If I beg...well. I'd not want to do what you don't want. You seem content here." She went back to eating, looking out at the woods in between mouthfuls until she was done. She leaned back against the porch pillar and sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her. She took a sip of her tea and he stood and held out his hand for her bowl. She handed it up, but didn't move. He went inside and she could hear him set the bowls down and then rinse them, cleaning them immediately so the work was done. After a bit she heard the rustle of her blanket being turned over to dry on the other side. It surprised her slightly, that he would do it, but it matched with his kindness he had always displayed to others.

Again, Ilena wondered why he'd been sent out here to nowhere, except a place occasional runaways came through. When he came back out and sat again, she asked him, "Is this on the open route that there's no protection through? Are you the only defense for the area?"

"You came through here," he said calmly.

"Mmm...yes, I see what you mean. How many have come through here from Tarc in the last two years?"

"A few about that long ago, but then they didn't any more."

"That's good. That means I'm getting them at the border then." Ilena closed her eyes, looking at the map in her head again. "I've got enough Children around this area that I haven't considered it necessary to have any inside."

"It's been pretty quiet about that long, yeah," he said.

"Has anyone else moved in, looking for the seclusion?"

"I send them back out again."

"If I let you come back whenever it got too noisy outside, would you come back with me?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's past time he let you retire. He's forgotten how much time has passed and you haven't bothered to remind him. That means you've forgotten how time passes for kings...or you've given up on society. Which you haven't since you keep wanting company, even if from runaways."

He had a complicated, sad look in his eyes. Ilena looked away again. "Think about it. You're still useful, even if you leave this place." She closed her eyes. She was tired. Standing, she excused herself absently, out of habit, and returned into the house to curl up in front of the fire, her back to it to dry the back of her clothes and her hair, and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

Imori Daed sat in his chair on his porch. He'd always considered them his, anyway, since nobody else needed them. Nothing really was 'his'. He was a servant to the monarch of Clarines. Always had been. Even his own person was 'owned'. He'd never questioned it...until recently. His age was catching up with him, and it was getting hard to handle the large trees and logs, though he could, and did, collect the medium stuff to take into town to send to the castle and sell for what little he needed for his upkeep. He was allowed to do that much for himself.

He tried to sigh around the complicated emotions in his chest, but it couldn't come out right, so he took a deep breath instead. This was really a turn-about. Perhaps his first instinct when he looked into those dark eyes that didn't flinch from his look was the right one after all. This person was dangerous, all the more so because no flavor or essence of danger came off her. Standing strong and sure, confident. Relaxed in a manner that said 'poised' and 'graceful'. Dressed in black pants, jacket, boots, sword and knife on the belt, thick woven blanket of fine construction, he'd first thought it was a man - certainly a forgivable error. The overall look had certainly said this was no runaway, merely a traveller passing through.

When she'd revealed herself as a woman, that had been rather shocking, actually, though it hadn't changed her at all. It had made him question his first impression. He decided to take it back. She was all those things...except "merely a traveler passing through". Rather, she had suddenly decided to be troublesome. No...she'd always been troublesome, even back then. He thought again of what she'd been referencing earlier. She'd delighted in teasing the young First Prince Izana, though she wasn't highly malicious about it. It was the normal youngster trying to get an older one to play with them in a way that perhaps wasn't the most well-thought-out way. If she got into too much trouble and Imori was around, she'd run behind his legs to hide - not that he was much protection and at times it got him into as much trouble as her.

He had noticed they'd played together well, though, the First Prince and Second Princess. Often they could be found crouched down together, heads almost touching as they discussed things only they understood. Most conversations seemed to surround the castle lords and gossip, but only to analyze them, not as if they believed any of it. The young princess would laugh frequently, her clear sounds pealing through the halls. And for once, the young prince would actually smile in response.

Imori hadn't been surprised to hear the news in town that the King and Regent had announced her as a princess of the realm. He knew how much the King treasured her from just that time. It had surprised him, in a sad sort of way, that she had chosen the younger brother. That was one of the complicated emotions entangled in his chest right now. He took another deep breath. She said she'd met with King Izana...and King Izana had left her there, in Wilant. There must be a reason for it. King Izana never did anything without a reason, and if it happened to be 'because I want it' he got it. If he had wanted this princess, he would have her, even if he was willing to spoil her. Well...it was still sad, from Imori's point of view, but it wasn't his to say.

After sitting for a bit, thinking nothing, listening to the woods as he often did, slowly another thought drifted into his consciousness. 'You're still useful, even if you leave this place'. Was he still useful? He knew his usefulness as a woodcutter was ending, even if he was still strong and healthy. What would he do outside this place? There were perhaps things he might try to do, if he was his own person, which he wasn't. And she wasn't necessarily saying he would be his own person. _She_ still wanted him, after all. ... _Still. Even then I wondered what she wanted me for, a five year old girl, to throw such a fit_. He smiled to himself.

He'd felt honored by that fit, actually, for all it was a five year old that did it. Her father had even asked politely to the King, who'd refused, of course. Imori's smile faded. The son of a disgraced lord wasn't the kind you let hang around princesses, after all. He'd been sent here as his punishment, or his family's punishment, rather. Made an agent, told to protect the land and keep his face away from the court. The only one that would remember any more were the Queen Mother and her Minister of Intelligence. The current King and his MoI also knew the history, but had never been caught up in the drama of it. It was such a long time ago now, after all.

It was nice of Princess Thailena to say she still wanted him, but given why he was here, it wasn't likely she could get him out of it. *Hah!* Imori suddenly laughed. He'd seen an image of her younger self: scowling face, hands on hips, foot stomping in anger. 'I Want him!' No. She'd try it again, most likely. It looked like that part of her hadn't changed. Not when her eyes had looked at his not once but twice, in that fearless way.

Just as she'd decided to be feminine and take care of her hair, and he'd decided to test that firm calm of hers by letting her feel a man's full gaze to try to understand if he should be taking her to town in chains or letting her go really, she'd turned those eyes on him and given him the same test. He'd almost bowed to her when she'd locked eyes with him. He'd been nervous after she released him. He'd almost given away his past. ...Then he had by answering a simple question that was completely uncharacteristic for runaways and servants on errands.

Sure, she'd said she wanted to know why he helped people going through, like they all did if they stayed long enough to eat and talk, but it wasn't her first question. _Who owns you_ , was her first question, though worded differently. Then to say that was all she needed to know to remember who he was and that she still wanted to be that person. ...Imori's breath caught. _Why does that still affect me after so long and one brief meeting?_

'...unless you've given up on society. Which you haven't since you keep wanting company, even if from runaways'. No, he didn't really want the company of runaways. Rather, surprisingly, he wanted her company. He'd wanted her to take him away then, too. He'd thought it, that it would be better for him to be by her side, in Selicia, instead of a constant reminder of the bad blood and emotions that had been part of the castle politics just before she arrived. That wasn't his to choose. 'If I beg...well. I'd not want to do what you don't want. You seem content here.'

 _I don't get to choose what I want, little Princess_ , Imori thought to himself. _Would I come back with you? Yeah. But it sounds like you don't know why I'm here in the first place, or you wouldn't ask._

He had no reason to - he'd gotten enough sleep and the sound of the rain on the roof always helped him sleep deeper - but he fell asleep, there on his porch, on his chair.

-o-o-o-

The sound of rain hitting the leaves of the trees around Imori woke him back up. He sighed. And here she'd probably just finished drying out. It was fall, though. It shouldn't last too long. He wondered where she was going, how far she still had to travel. It was about the same distance to anywhere from this place in nowhere.

*Haah* "And here I am finally dry," Ilena's soft complaint reached his ears as she stepped back out onto the porch, his comb in her hair again, echoing his own thought. This time her hair was lighter and dry. It made the teeth of the comb stick worse. He wished he had a brush to offer her, but he didn't. "I'd go play in it otherwise."

*Geh?* "Play?" He stared at her. _That_ was her complaint?

"I love the rain, Imori. Obi claims I'm part plant when it rains." She turned sober eyes to him and considered him.

He couldn't help it, he could feel the old servant's humility coming over him again, along with the urge to bow deeply. He finally gave in, stood, and bowed respectfully. "Princess Ilena, it is an honor to greet you again." Her eyes continued to judge him when he rose and looked into her eyes again, but she had paused in her combing.

"Imori." The voice was calm and commanding. So different from what it used to be as a child, yet still the same. "Go and prepare your house to be without an occupant for some time. You've seen me when I'm not supposed to be seen. You'll come with me to at least where I'm supposed to be next." Imori nodded. He would have gone with her anyway, that far, to be sure she made it out of the woods properly. "And, Imori," she returned to her combing, looking at the hair in her hands and not at him, "I _do_ know your past, and what happened. I am the Director of Intelligence for the Regent. I know everything that is needful for me to know - and more."

Imori Daed stood stock still, unable to move. Her calm sweeping movements of taking the comb through her hair matched the sounds of the rain on the roof of the porch. His body, demanding to receive air in its lungs, finally restarted with an intake of breath. Imori fled to the inside of the hut.

Imori placed his trembling hands on the table, leaning on them to get them to stop, while at the same time, trying to get his heart to stop galloping off without him. She knew. She even had known, or remembered, his name without him telling it to her. He sank down into the chair, unable to stand. She'd put it back at the table where it belonged, the dried blanket was folded and on the table, waiting for her. Finally the image in front of his eyes made it to his brain and he was seeing the lantern he always lit and kept going all night when it got dark. The light he used to let cold, tired, hungry, frightened people know that here was a place there was safety and protection, at least for a short time. He wasn't to make any of them stay, nor to arrest them, really. It was only his job to see who came through, get them to talk if he could, count and note them and which direction they went after they left his place, tracking them until they reached the edges of his woodland prison. Then he told the King's agent what he'd learned.

No one had come through for almost two years, now. Not until this one - the biggest fish (or bird) to pass through his net, and it was going to tear a hole in it. For some reason, that frightened him. It wasn't even someone a threat to the kingdom. This person only threatened him and his life as it had been for nearly twenty years. She had admitted it was her fault he'd been without people around for the last two years. If she had known about him, she should have known he was here, surely. That angered him. That she would seclude him, alone, for two years. He took a breath. No. She couldn't have taken him out anyway. She had been doing her job to keep Wilant safe as the DoI for the region. But she could have been kind and taken him out at the same time, or at least let him know. Why did she want to suddenly do it now?

Imori rose and began to burn off his frustration by ordering the hut, carefully making the bed tightly, tidying the wood by the fireplace, scattering the logs in the fireplace itself slightly, though they were mostly coals now anyway. It would be better to clean that out before leaving, but he'd save it until last when it would have time to cool more. The rain would prevent any live coals in the ashes from lighting fire to the woods, if he scattered them thinly enough. He would have to prepare Polly, too, and clean out her place…. His hands and mind worked only on his current task, keeping the rest of it all at bay until the place was clean and ready for departure.

He was putting the ashes from the fireplace in the bucket when Ilena walked back in, wet again, though more lightly damp this time than soaking like this morning. Her hair was braided and up, like when she had first uncovered her head. Imori realized he was staring, and shook himself mentally. Looking away and standing, he said, "I've finished in here when I dump these. Then I'll tend to Polly." The country affectation he'd lived with for the last twenty years to calm frightened runaways was gone from his speech. Swept away in one day, two brief conversations.

"I've just come from there. Everything's prepared, including her, but you're welcome to make sure I've done it right." Ilena rinsed her hands in the wash water then sank into the chair at the table.

Imori stopped again, briefly, then continued past her without comment to take the ashes to the edge of the woods and scatter them on the soaking woodland floor. The rain was mostly a drizzle now and it looked like sunshine would come through soon after. He put the ash bucket on the porch, then turned to the side stable. He heard the ash bucket being picked up as he entered it and he shook his head. She was acting as much the servant as he was, though he didn't understand it.

Polly was indeed readied to go. He couldn't fault the work Ilena had done in the space either. The straw on the floor had been cleaned out and the fresh was stacked up loosely so that it wouldn't rot as it waited, just right for the next time to be put on the ground. The water bucket and feed bucket were cleaned and upside down so they didn't become nests for the mice. The feed itself was carefully sealed against said mice, and the tools were cleaned and placed up on the wall where they belonged. The same for all the rest of the things kept in that space. Even if she couldn't cook, she certainly knew how to take care of horse-kind and their accompanying tools and paraphernalia.

As he turned to go, Ilena was standing outside, looking in, holding her blanket in her arms. "I've taken the liberty of putting the porch chair inside so it stays nice. ...Is it acceptable?"

Imori nodded. "Yes. Very well done." He finally got his legs to move and put his hand on Polly to get her walking with him, staying on the opposite side of Polly from Ilena. Once Ilena had them walking the direction she wanted to go, which was northeast, Imori asked, "How is it you know how to do it?"

Ilena paused. "May I put the blanket on Polly?"

"Sure."

"..." Ilena ran her hand, now free, over her head and down her long braid, pulling it in front of her and playing with the end of it. "I've always loved horses. It wasn't hard to learn that much being in the stables all the time. It's all I can clean, though, except the very basic house stuff, like dishes, though they didn't like me breaking those all the time either. Laundry is even worse, probably worse than cooking." Imori laughed inside, his smile peeking out, just a little.

Tentatively, Ilena said, "As Steward of Farmor, there were a lot of things I learned about taking care of things...and people...but there were things I missed, too, in my education. I've been slowly learning those since Obi found me and has been teaching them to me." She looked away and Imori looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "One of those things I did wrong was stay away from the people I was trying to protect, instead of letting them know I was still thinking about them, and worried for them."

Imori's eyebrows raised as she turned to look back at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't send for you earlier. I would have come myself, but it wasn't possible to even walk before four months ago, and I've been very busy since then." She paused and bowed to him. "I hope you will forgive me." Imori wondered if it was raining again. His cheeks felt wet.

Ilena looked at him compassionately, and put her hand briefly on his where he was touching Polly lightly. She looked away from him and started walking again, making Polly and him follow after her again since she was still touching Polly as well, though she'd let him go. After a while, Imori sighed and wiped his face dry, looking around at where they were. He knew these woods intimately, after all. She was going to bypass the village at this angle. "Sieran's place?" he asked briefly.

Ilena nodded. "I've work to do there before I meet with Master Zen. I'd like to arrive no later than sunset tomorrow night, if possible, but the rain has interrupted me, I think."

Imori nodded. It would be after night fall, and before midnight might be hard, if they slept normal hours. Of course that was because they were on foot. He didn't mind it so much, but the slight hitch in her step was more noticeable now that they were hiking through the woods. "Is it painful to walk?" he asked after a bit.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Not anymore. Now it's just strengthening it. This walk will be good for that. I'd like to get rid of the hitch, too, but I'm not sure I will ever really get it to go away." She glanced at him with a bit of a smile. "For one, I don't usually have to walk long distances on straight paths to get the proper practice. Even here I'm not getting that." That was true. They had to wind their way around trees and brambles, ducking under branches and so forth. No straight lines here. "I'd practice it in Tarc, since there's only flat grassland there, but then I'd fall behind. Everyone else will be on horses. Besides...I really like horses a lot. I can't convince myself to walk instead of ride."

"Is that why you're walking now?"

"One of the reasons. It was also convenient at the time to leave just then."

"I think your companion is ready for you to ride again." As Ilena smiled at him a slow smile, he realized that she'd already known the strange horse was tailing them. "Did you properly feed him or her when you were cleaning Polly's place?"

Ilena's smile turned bright and Imori had to blink. "Of course. Thank you for letting me share. Reshali enjoyed the treat. She can fend for herself well enough, though."

At hearing her name, the horse had decided to not hang back any more and walked up to Ilena's other side, butting her arm. Ilena humored her and put her other hand on the horse's neck.

"It's a Tarc horse," Imori narrowed his eyes at her. Reshali was only half a hand taller than his Polly.

"Yes." Ilena said fondly. "They are my favorites." She ran her fingers deeply through the shaggy, curly hair on the horse's shoulder.

"She wasn't with you last night?"

"No. She's just catching up now. I sent her a different way in case someone wanted to track me, though I don't expect that."

"Is that why I'm with you now?"

"One of the reasons, yes. I don't need a witness left behind to be questioned, as I implied earlier."

Imori thought about that for a while. They had a lot of time to pass, so he wasn't in a hurry to say everything all at once. It seemed Ilena wasn't either, for she didn't complain about the long silences. "You're very careful."

It was Ilena's turn to be silent for a long time. Finally she answered, with a sigh. "We are at war, after all." It was said sadly and she followed it up with another rub of Reshali.

They danced through the woods, a slow dance of the four of them parting, sometimes one, sometimes two, to go around the trees and other undergrowth, then coming back together to walk four abreast again for a time, when the space between the trees allowed it. They weren't walking particularly slowly, but they weren't marching either. Ilena's direction never wavered and Imori knew from it that she'd been in the woods before - enough to have the internal compass of people who spent many hours and days outside with the land. By evening they were well into Earl Sieran's lands east of the castle lands, and nearing the boundary of Imori's prison.

Just as he was thinking about getting nervous about that, Ilena stopped them. She turned and faced Reshali and made a hand motion and Reshali stepped away, searching the woods. Ilena turned to Polly and made an interesting motion with her head and arm, then licked her lips. Polly had watched her closely and nodded her head, then stepped away from Imori, shaking his hand off. Ilena grabbed her blanket off Polly's back before letting her leave altogether. "Let's find a place high enough to not get wet tonight, shall we?" she said casually.

Imori blinked, then nodded. They looked around the area carefully, having to move away a bit from the place they had stopped originally, but they finally found a place to camp for the night that would be sufficient. "Reshali says she's sorry for not knowing it was going to rain last night. She'll let us know tonight with enough warning for us to get under cover, if it's going to. She says it shouldn't though. I think it was her first time to experience Wilant rain. It was the first rain we've had all season, after all. Her previous owner must have just come down recently and been relieved of his burdens. I've only had her for about a month."

Imori let her talk. It seemed most of the things that came out of her mouth, when she was chatty, were fantastical and hard to follow, while at the same time feeling completely natural and not incorrect, somehow. Polly came back. "She'll take you to the water source," Ilena said, glancing up from her work to prepare a bed. "Make sure you pick some of the tuber she points out. What Reshali finds won't be quite so filling as that, though we'll want it also, whatever it is." Reshali picked that moment to show up. Imori watched as Ilena put her hand under Reshali's mouth and Reshali dropped something into it. Ilena sniffed it and nodded and Reshali walked off, Ilena following her. Imori shook his head, then followed Polly, motioning she should lead. He was almost surprised when she did. He wasn't Princess Ilena to talk to horses, after all.

They had a cold vegetable dinner that night. Reshali and Polly ate the green tops of the tubers and Ilena shared around to all four what she had picked, though she gave less to the horses - "because they'll forage", she said. She also got into one of the things she had packed onto Polly and pulled out one handful of grain for each animal.

When they were done, Ilena made a hand sign to Reshali and the mare knelt down next to Ilena's makeshift bed. "I'd like to be up a few hours before dawn and walk until we can see before we eat. ...Good night." She lay down on her bed and curled up next to Reshali with her one blanket over her, seemingly as content as if she were in the castle on her soft bed.

Imori searched the things that she'd packed on Polly. Other than the grain, there was one blanket for him, the water canteen, and a bag of food supplies. Imori looked at that curiously. Was it only for emergencies, if they couldn't forage? That was all he could figure. She'd certainly packed light. He looked at Reshali in the fading light. She had no baggage, that he could tell. Just a buckled saddle blanket. Ilena had walked into the woods with only a horse and a blanket. Imori sat on his bed, his blanket in hand, nonplussed. Polly shuffled up next to him, then sat down next to him, finally laying down on her side with a sigh. He rubbed her head, then lay down as well. He wanted to sigh, too, but he fell asleep first.

He was woken in the early pre-dawn hours by a hand shaking his shoulder, and his name being said quietly and gently. He put his hand gently on hers to let her know he was awake. She squeezed his shoulder lightly and released him, moving off. Imori sat up and rubbed his head. It didn't bother him to sleep under the stars and trees, but he was old enough now that he was stiff in the mornings. He stood and reached his hand out for the large spot of warmth to his side, finding Polly there. He picked up his blanket and folded it and put it on her back, then stood quietly with his hand on her back. In a moment, she started walking and he followed her. He could tell by direction it was towards the water source she'd taken him to the night before. That was about what he expected. To his left he could hear Reshali, and presumably Ilena as well, walking near them.

When they reached the water, he ran his hand down Polly's head when she bent to get a drink. When his fingers touched the cold water, he let go of her and cupped his hands, drinking and washing his face. He found his blanket again and dried off. It would dry within a few hours of the sun coming up.

"Imori, were there any of the tubers left here, or did you pick them all?"

"I think there were a few upstream a little."

"Okay. We'll go get them."

He heard them moving off, then stop and Ilena splashing a bit in the water as she found the water plants and pulled them up. They returned shortly thereafter, Reshali already munching on the greens. Polly's head turned and she moved closer to Ilena. Imori followed with her, giving a little smile when Polly bumped into Ilena the way she would bump into him when she was impatient for her breakfast. Ilena laughed a little, fed her - by the crunching - and then walked down Polly's neck to find his hand. He blushed just a little at the touch. Ilena placed two tubers in his hand, then turned and walked down Polly's neck to find Reshali again. "Let's go, then," Ilena said quietly and Imori put a hand on Polly again as she followed Reshali.

They were hungry again by the time the sun was up enough to see down in the woods. All of a sudden Ilena moved faster than he thought possible and there was *shing* and a flash followed by a small *thud*, all in rapid succession. In two minutes, Ilena was back again, a gutted rabbit in her hand. "Now we need to find a place to eat," she said with satisfaction. Imori blinked.

"Okay. That really is enough. How did you learn to live off the land, move that fast, and gut a rabbit? Those are really not things a princess learns."

She smiled at him. "I am a Princess of Tarc, as well as of Selicia and Clarines. As such I do need to know how to do those things, and learned them there." She was being cryptic again. He held his peace. They continued to walk until she found a place she liked. He helped her build a small fire, just large enough to roast small pieces of meat over on sticks. She skinned the rabbit while he found the few dry materials to build the fire. She sparked a stone from her pocket using her knife to get it lit, then used the knife to sharpen four sticks after slicing the meat up into thin strips.

She cleaned the knife then looked at it closely. "I'm going to have to sharpen it at the Earl's. I wonder if Kiki will let me use her stone." She slipped it back into its sheath and put meat on her two sticks, alternating the cooking and the eating. He followed her example. When the meat was gone, they shared a drink from the waterskin, cleaned up the little fire and moved on. As soon as the horses found another water source, Ilena cleaned the rabbit skin, then laid it on Reshali's back, fur side down to dry.

"And do you know how to tan, too?" Imori asked dryly.

Ilena laughed, and it was a richer sound than he was used to from her, now that she was an adult. "No. But I have one who does. I'll send it on to him. No sense being wasteful."

"So...you still collect people," he said.

"Yes," she said gently, and put her hand on the blanket on Reshali's back. "But, only if they want to be," she added as she got to walking again, "...mostly."

He thought about that. "There are some you won't let say no."

Ilena nodded but didn't look at him. For some reason he was feeling like one of those exceptions, except for her comment that she didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to do from yesterday. The curiosity ate at him. It was unusual for him, though, so he fought it for a long time. Finally he gave in. "Who were you thinking of?"

"My husband."

Ah. Yes, she would have hunted such a one very hard, once she had decided on who it would be. "Obi?" The name had come up enough.

"Yes."

"Will he be there, also?"

"Mmm...I don't know. He has other things to do. This is a side trip for Master Zen, really, though required. We'll meet up with Obi, though, before he goes." The expression on her face wasn't happy. More like sad and worried. He let her decide if she was going to expound. She certainly didn't settle well after bringing up those thoughts.

Finally he said, "I'll listen." Ilena jerked slightly and he moved up to put a hand on her shoulder, though they were all still walking the woods. "Is it so difficult?"

Ilena finally nodded. "Would you think less of me if I let the tears and fears out?"

"No," he smiled slightly. He heard them from many of the people who came through his hut who stayed long enough to talk.

Ilena spoke quietly. Haltingly at first, meandering mostly, occasionally stopping for the tears to run their course. An explanation of the war and its cause. Why she had hunted Obi and was using him, even tears for the fact she was using him, though that was what all royalty did - use their people to the best of their capacity and skills. Her open, raw fear of the so-called Lord of Tarc and of the potential failure of their plans against him. Her own shortcomings that frustrated her. Finally she petered out. The she did something no other person who had sat with him had done. She started listing her blessings. The things that had happened and worked, or were leading to a positive outcome for the coming war. The people who loved her and were supporting her and what they were doing to help. The things she was learning little by little to overcome her shortcomings, and her fears.

When she was done, she was much calmer and strong again. After a while of traveling in silence again, she said a quiet, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, and a very small thing on my part. Please think nothing of it. But, thank you also. It's the first time I've heard someone find the blessings of life in the midst of their sorrows and fears."

"I couldn't end without it. I'm indebted to so many people that I cannot express my gratitude enough. To do otherwise would be to cheapen the strength they provide to me."

Imori sighed. "You are a very persuasive person."

"Am I?" she said without much emotion. "I think I'm just being Ilena...though that is a difficult thing for me to be." Imori let silence fall again.

They were past halfway through the day when a strange series of sounds came to their ears, though still distant. Ilena straightened and answered with a similar set of sounds. After a few exchanges, Ilena sighed. "Imori, will Polly carry you? They've asked me to come faster. I've told them to spend the time getting everyone together, but they still want faster." She frowned. "Such impatience in little Children. Don't they know Mother will arrive when Mother arrives?" She said this last to herself, though. Imori rearranged Polly's few packages and placed his blanket on her back to sit on, though it would be thin padding. Ilena handed him her blanket to use as Reshali already had the thick saddle blanket. He thanked her, put it on Polly, then clambered up. He'd had to do it before, but not for long distances. Riding a mule was a bit more bumpy than a horse and he was a bit heavy for her.

"Ah...did you happen to ask for a real meal?" he asked hopefully.

Ilena grinned at him. "Yes, I did, thanks for reminding me. I'm going to be grumpy until I have food in me, so they'll be sure to feed us properly first. ...Ah, please stay close to me and don't attack anyone. They'll be nice enough, but I'd like to make sure they understand well enough first."

"It's not Regent Zen?"

"No. Not until tomorrow some time. These are my Children. The ones who will help fight the war." Unspoken were the words she had said earlier _...the ones who might die_.


	29. Gathering of the Children

**CHAPTER 29 Gathering of the Children**

Zen watched Obi pacing the baronial grounds. Ilena wasn't late, but the earliest time she would contact them had passed. It also happened to be the same time as when Ilena herself would have been pacing, wanting to hear from Obi. Obi wasn't doing too well, any more than she had. Zen sighed, his heart heavy. He was missing Shirayuki already, too. He was only two days away from being home, if he just went home. It was hard to make himself sit still. Watching Obi didn't help. Zen opened the window and leaned out. "Obi!" he called, letting the irritation out.

"Yes, Master?" Obi immediately was under the window, then climbing up to it on the second level. Zen stepped back enough that Obi could sit on the window sill. Really. Most people would have stayed on the ground.

"Go!" he said crossly.

"Go?" Obi asked innocently. "Go where?"

Zen looked away and towards the place they both knew Ilena was, a frown on his face.

Obi's face fell. "I can't do that, Master. Who would protect you? You still have only me for one more day."

"Then leave Petroi and Thayne here and just go yourself. I've got the other eight, plus the P'rathna. That's twelve, just for me, far more than I want. She's meeting the Children and House tonight, isn't she? You should be there for that."

"I can listen to it well enough here."

"So can I, but we both know that the presence of the General is important to morale. That's you, too, not just her." Zen's scowl wouldn't go away and Obi's arguments, while valid and made to make him feel loved and watched over, only made it worse.

Obi paused and looked at him closely. Finally he nodded. "I understand, Master. You know...you know how to speak it now. They'll pass it on to Dane for you, or Tanner, whoever is closer. You don't have to feel alone either, now. I think Mistress would like to hear from you, too. She's likely feeling the same, not having Master, Obi and Ilena with her."

Zen's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You - It'd be okay to use the network?"

"Of course, Master," Obi smiled as he put his legs out the window in preparation to carry out his order. "They all love you, too." He paused, thoughtful. "You could do it in the morning at your usual meeting time with Mistress. The river isn't busy then."

Zen relaxed. "I'll think about it. Get."

Obi got, dropping from the window to land lightly, passing on his orders to Petroi and Thayne as he went.

-o-o-o-

The field had been harvested nearly two weeks ago. Tonight it was full of torches, scattered campfires, people, and a raised platform - currently empty of people. The platform was in the center of the field and the trees around the field were as full of people as the field itself was. The current betting pool was who was going to arrive first - Father or Mother. Everyone knew where Father was on the road. The updates came every Child on watch he passed. He was moving fast, at his usual favorite of 'gallop and a half'. Mother, however, wasn't giving her position away. They only knew who along the line had heard her that one time she'd talked to them. She wasn't talking since then. They did know she wasn't running. Horses had to walk through dense woods, the same as people. Most bets were for Father to arrive first, but some still believed in the magic of Mother and wanted to see her suddenly pop up out of nowhere. They'd heard from Lyrias she'd done it again, and there were many here now from there who'd seen it with their own eyes.

This was the largest gathering of Ilena's households to be held in one place, even if not everyone was here in or around this field. She'd promised the Regent twelve hundred to go into Tarc with him, but she also had to maintain almost double that number at the border, at a minimum. Over three thousand had gathered. Many were already in Tarc at the border watch - about half and half Family and House. There were also many scattered over the northern part of Wilant, within the Wilant borders, to watch it as they had been for over two years now - one third of the current total number and all Family. Here in this field were mostly those who would be going into Tarc, therefore they were mostly House rather than Family. And all of her Children would be participating by long distance code.

The Lieutenants walked up to the central platform. They'd been keeping the peace, so to speak, but Obi was close enough now to get this started. This was also momentous - the Wilant Lieutenants and the Lyrias Lieutenants meeting officially for the first time. They'd met several times with Miss Kiki and Mister Mitsuhide already and were in close communication daily as they prepared and got people settled, but this was the official start to it all. The six strode up the stairs, one trio on either side of the platform, and met peaceably - for Houses - settling all the House into one in preparation to receive the Queen and King. They knelt on cushions in front of the table, the matching pairs seated together. Obi's title had been slipping from Consort since Ilena had let it slip in both cities she'd wished he'd accepted the higher title, and the House wanted him to have it. They hadn't told him yet, though.

 _Set an extra chair_. The field froze, then buzzed excitedly. _Feed the falcon first_. _Dinner for two or she'll eat the Lieutenants. E_ veryone's blood ran cold slightly for a moment. They all knew what would happen if she had to face them hungry. She'd fought hungry before. She really did eat people, or so the rumor went, if she wasn't fed first.

Landras and Damas looked at each other. _Has Mister Obi eaten yet?_

 _No_. Delayed by distance, but not much.

 _Dinner for three then_. Hands busied themselves at the campfires being used to cook meals. _Who saw the Queen? How far out is she?_

No answer. Silence spread across the field. The person who passed on the order should have answered. Danel and Mandor looked at each other. _Missus Ilena, please do not eat us. Food is being prepared._

 _How far out is she?_ They turned. It was Obi's voice himself.

One saw movement on the other side before fully turning, though and stopped. _Get down!_ Barakka called. _Watch'er!_ Zeph called at the same time. Both were warning the crowd of impending danger just as two horses exploded from the surrounding woods from opposite sides of the field to race towards each other. People scattered out of the way, but no one got hurt anyway, the horses were that good.

Obi stood up on the back of his horse, but instead of waiting for his horse to reach the oncoming one, he jumped onto the platform, letting his horse continue straight ahead. He lept over the Lieutenants in his way and grabbed a body that had risen up to meet him. After a bit of a tussle, he held that body pinned, then grabbed another body and pushed it to the ground and stood on it with one foot, though it didn't fight back like the first one had. After a bit of whispered fighting, the one in his arms relaxed, letting him relax, slightly.

"Gods, Woman. Why do you like your drama so much?" Obi pulled the head covering off the one in his arms and the long black braid that fell out loosely down her back gave everyone to know who it was.

"It's better than court drama. This is a lot more fun." The field went wild with agreement. She'd come suddenly and from an unexpected location, like they'd wanted. And Obi'd noticed from the beginning while the rest of them were watching the horses. They couldn't have asked for more, really. After a bit of discussion they decided Ilena got there first since Obi had found her already on the platform.

Obi was still frowning at Ilena when she suddenly twisted in his arms, grabbed his head, and kissed him passionately. He stiffened at first, then let her. He owed it to her after the kiss he'd given her in the list after all, then he broke it off. "Ah-ah. You can't eat me. Eat your dinner." He pushed her away and sat her down in the center chair of the three at the table on the platform, then reached down and lifted the person under his feet by the hand. "And you are?"

"Hungry." The quiet voice pierced through just enough, and laughter spread.

Obi smiled. "Me, too. Shall we eat, then?" Obi gestured to the chair to Ilena's left, took the one on her right, and the waiting servers walked up with plates and mugs. They served Ilena first and she wasted no time in digging in to eat. Neither did her guest. "Really, Ilena? Did you really eat nothing for the last two days?"

"Off the land, and his breakfast," she answered, not pausing.

"Not enough," he growled at her. She merely rolled her eyes at him.

The servers also brought food and drink to the Lieutenants, who ate sitting at their cushions as usual. The rest of the field got noisy as the attendees celebrated with food and drink. It felt like the Family celebration at Falcon's Hollow at the beginning of summer, though with a House flair instead. It was following a similar pattern as well. Obi relaxed and as Ilena's stomach filled with food, so did she. When she leaned back, content, the Lieutenants relaxed. She'd be happy now, hopefully.

"You've seen it before? What Ilena does when she's hungry and doesn't get fed?" Obi asked them. They nodded. "What did she do?"

They looked at each other. "Took out Green Dragon," said Barakka.

"And his house," said Danel.

"What was left of it," amended Landras.

"Which was surprisingly rather a lot of it," Ilena said calmly.

Obi looked at her. "Was this after or the same night?"

"After. I couldn't stay, remember? I sent them a message saying a wealthy client wanted to hire the House and wanted to see their strength first to be sure he had the right house. Then I snuck away from Farmor. It took longer to get to their house than I thought it would and I was hungry. They refused to feed me, even though I said I'd brought a message from Earl College and was dying of hunger and would give it to them when I'd been fed." She took a drink from her mug, set it down and twirled it on the table absently, remembering that night. "They said they'd feed me after they heard the message, so I gave it to them first - death, that is. Then I raided the kitchen, kicked Green Dragon's body out of his chair and ate at his spot, since they owed me that much respect, at least." She looked up at him soberly. "Nobody took orders against you after that, so I guess a little hunger was an okay payment."

"How did they know you'd done it because of me? There were a lot of us who lost in that fight."

"Because I told everyone, of course, when the query went out for why the House had been taken out - the Queen had taken retribution for them putting the life of the King on the line." She looked up into his eyes and they flashed. Calling loudly she asked, "Who is the King?"

The crowd roared with one voice, "Obi!"

"Who chose it?" she called again.

"The House of the Queen!"

"Are you satisfied, My House? Has the Queen delivered sufficiently?"

The crowd went wild and the Lieutenants bowed.

To Obi she said, "It was the House's dream I've delivered, not mine. They wanted you more than they wanted me."

"Not true," Landras and Damas said together.

"Of course," Daniel and Mandor said together.

"Damn straight," said Barakka and Zeph.

"See? Four to two. They want you more." Ilena said, waving her hand at them, then taking another drink. "So...take it." Obi grimaced. "Or don't. It's still who you are to them."

"I thought you said I'd have to take all of Wilant for that."

"Do you still not understand, Obi?" Ilena looked at him, her eyes soft. "We've said it to you before, you know. Even Roald." She tipped her head sideways at him. "Every nightwalker in Wilant knows the name or reputation of Obi. You already have it - Wilant. ...It's the same as for the Children and the name of Father. While I set that one, you set for yourself the other, without understanding it. You even stepped into it yourself. If you speak it, even more than the House of the Queen will follow you."

"It's my own fault, you're saying," Obi said wryly, leaning back. Ilena gave a positive shrug. Obi sighed. He leaned over and put one finger under her chin and pulled her to him, kissing her lips. When they parted, he kept her close to him. "So...who is your companion?"

Ilena went serious. "Don't be too jealous, Obi. He's one of my special people. If you're ready, I'll announce him." She was about to go when she changed her mind and came back, "Ah, I've already apologized to him."

Obi sat back a little and looked at her, though he didn't release her just yet. "Another one you 'protected'?"

"Yes. The last one." She looked at him in the eye, her eyes clear.

Obi kissed her nose and let her go. "Let us know him, then."

Ilena stood and the surroundings settled into silence. _Ilena to the Messengers. We're ready. Is Master Zen ready?_ As they waited for the answer, Ilena looked at Landras. "He can't hear. Will you translate for me please?" Landras stood and went to the side of Imori. Another chair was handed up and Landras sat just to the side of and behind Imori where he would be able to hear the murmured translation without it interfering too much with what Ilena needed to say. He wasn't the only one in the field with a translator. Because the House was here in the main, the language was the language of the night Children. Only a part of the House and Family could translate between the two, so there were clumps of the Family receiving translations as well. There was one translator who was assigned with sending out generally the proceedings in the language of the day Children.

 _Mistress Ilena, we're present, and Master Zen is listening._

 _Ilena to Kiki. Is your house present and ready?_

 _We're ready and present_. That came back faster since it only had about three people to hop through.

Ilena raised her head and paused, collecting her thoughts and letting those far away settle into listening. _Welcome to this gathering of the Family and the House. We're pleased to be with you, though the cause be sobering. I've required this to be an all-Family, all-House meeting for a specific purpose, but there's a thing I must do first. Please forgive my housekeeping at a time such as this_. Ilena closed her eyes and reached out a hand to Obi, her two little fingers stretching for him. He took them in his two forefingers, wondering slightly that she needed strengthening for mere housekeeping.

 _Master Zen, King Izana. I've claimed my third claim again. Will you gainsay me?_ There were intakes of breath and Obi stared at Ilena. She almost never called to the King directly, though everyone guessed he followed it when he chose to. They were going to be waiting a long time for that answer. Obi rubbed his thumb on her fingers slowly, calming her.

 _It's Izana's to say_. That was from Zen, of course, and not an unexpected answer, though she hadn't explained who or what the third claim was yet.

-o-o-o-

Izana, for his part, when the word came, was thoughtful for a moment. He was sitting on his balcony, his translator and double agent standing near him. This one had sent him a message several months ago, requesting an audience at a specific time and date, late in the evening, and even requested the place for the meeting. That was enough for Izana to know who the meeting was really with. Given the timing, so close to the beginning of Zen entering Tarc, it was a meeting he should not, and did not, want to miss. He'd had Lord Barret put it immediately on his schedule marked of the utmost importance and nothing had been allowed to interfere with it. Lord Barret was also on the balcony with him, as he also needed to know what was said. The translator had summarized things that had been important to this time, but not wasted his time on the irrelevant unless he was asked. Izana knew he was delayed quite a bit, so he couldn't hold up this question very long.

Finally he sighed. "Send this: Mother will have a cow, but you may have him - my gift to you for the trouble I caused you earlier. Rename him."

-o-o-o-

Ilena was watching Imori when the word came back and it was translated for him. His eyes went wide and he stared at Ilena. She nodded soberly at him. "He still loves me, and I still love him, but I swore that time I was there to protect the Second Prince because he protected me and all of Clarines and Selicia by taking my place as the successor to the throne. Izana agrees with me that this is my place. Can you abide it?"

Imori bowed from his seat. "I am yours."

"Yes, you are," she answered firmly, and he knew she wouldn't let him go. He was going to still be one who wouldn't be allowed to say 'no'. He nodded.

"Who were the first two?" Obi asked, just for clarification.

"Izana and Master Zen," Ilena said calmly. "You were the fourth. Of course, that's because I met him at the castle and you only at your place after." Obi nodded. Sometimes timing made things turn out that way. "It goes without saying Nana and Petroi were already mine, so they weren't claims." Obi blinked as he translated that distinction.

Ilena took a breath. _I've retrieved my third Child. Please understand and welcome him, the last to be returned to me. From this time you will know him as Liam Melick, brother of Obi Melick, Consort to the Second Princess of Clarines_.

The crowd around them broke into general cheering and welcoming congratulations. "Simple housekeeping?" Obi raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't quite prepared for a brother, you know." Ilena looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, though they seemed to be shadowed a little with worry. Obi looked at her until she was steady again, then he leaned around her and looked at Liam. The new man looked back at him calmly. Obi looked closer. He was very good. Under the calm, he wasn't calm at all, but no one who hadn't already worked closely with a consummate court player like Ilena would have seen it. "Welcome to the Family," Obi said calmly. "We'll talk more later when the atmosphere is clearer. I trust the five year old Ilena. She wasn't wrong, and she still isn't wrong." He held Liam's eyes until the man had steadied and nodded at him.

-o-o-o-

The name change and adoption reached Izana. He was still, then quietly he mused, "You will go so far as to claim him and name him brother to Obi. ...What a dangerous collection you have close to you, Ilena dear." His eyes narrowed. "It's a good thing I trust you already, or I would be considering my next moves against you, dear sister." But in his mind he was already setting up the defense he would need if she did turn against him. It was better to have them in place than not.

"...Is it because you learned how to keep dangerous men on leashes as Marcovik's Steward? Or did you practice with him so that you could have those two in the end? I hope my little brother can keep you tamed. Keep him alive for me." It was an order. He'd have her pay the ultimate price if she didn't, now that she had everything in place to make sure it happened. It was also the last move to completely ensure he didn't take her from Zen. Imori couldn't be allowed to come anywhere near him, even if the assassin wasn't going to kill him. Ilena in that one move had made it so that he couldn't take her and Obi from Zen's board, and he'd let her. He sat back and sighed. "Ah, Lord Barret. I didn't think that one through, did I? She's won that match."

"You spoil her as much as Regent Zen does," Lord Barret said calmly. "She's a Wisteria and will use anything to her advantage, particularly if there's something she wants. You seem to keep forgetting this lesson."

"I've been lulled by my brother's lackadaisical approach to the game, I think," Izana said. "And my Mother stepping out of it altogether. Ilena has surprised me yet again."

"She isn't cutthroat like you are," Lord Barret disagreed. "Thus you don't consider it a possibility until it happens."

Izana looked at him a moment. "Is that what it is?" he mused, and actually, in the end, he had to agree that might have somewhat to do with it. "Why don't you tell me these things ahead of time?" Izana pouted at his Director of Intelligence.

"I can only tell you what I've seen happen, King Izana. I can't read her mind. That is your specialty."

Izana leaned back, affronted, and stared punishingly at Lord Barret a long moment. "Who was it that complained that I wasn't listening to the advice of my advisors and personal aides enough? Where is that advice now?"

Lord Barret bowed. "Forgive me, My Liege."

Izana scowled at him. "I'll accept it as my punishment, but don't take it so far that I think you also have treasonous thoughts."

"No, King Izana," Lord Barret promised.

Izana decided to test him anyway. "Ilena doesn't want to rule over Tarc. Will she wiggle her way out of that as well?"

Surprisingly, Lord Barret paused and gave it serious consideration. Izana only slightly raised an eyebrow, but that was expressive for him. "That's not necessarily a given…," that was even more surprising, "as she also wants Tarc as her playground."

Izana laughed. "Only her, Lord Barret. Only she would think running _that_ country would be worth it just to galavant around in it when she pleased. Everyone else would just schedule a vacation and go visit."

"Indeed, Your Majesty, indeed." Lord Barret's mouth quirked up in a smile.

-o-o-o-

The next order of business was the most important part of the business of the House and Family. _Children listen to my song_. Everyone sat up straight. Obi knew what was coming but it was his first time to experience it. He opened his ears, relaxed as much as possible, got into memorization mode, and listened very carefully. The first line was the most important, for it set the code to decipher the rest.

 _Playmate, come climb the red apple tree with me._

Ilena paused. The entirety of all the Children around her repeated the line and it was passed all through her lines all the way to the outer borders of Selicia and Tarc and all the lands she had Children of Agent level and above in. It was the first line to a Clarines children's rhyming song. Thereafter what she sang would have no meaning until they had each deciphered it for themselves. She sang another line and they dutifully repeated it, faithfully copying the sounds and memorizing them. Line by line they did this until she paused a longer pause. Then she sang the whole song from the beginning, without the code line, and they listened carefully again, memorizing it in total. They repeated it back in total when she was done as well. Then she was silent as they figured out the new main line code.

This one was different. She was having all of them learn it, not just the Family. Obi wanted the day and night Children to integrate, and they needed to be able to communicate for the war without complications. Plus, it was her final culmination, considered the 'unbreakable code', though she'd confided to Obi that no code was unbreakable and she was working on the next one. The codes were decipherable by the Children because they had the one key inside them that was never learned by the spies. The first line to the children's rhyme was both an access to that key and was to throw off the spies with a completely unrelated thing that they potentially understood, having potentially already broken the previous code.

This time Landras didn't translate for Liam, and Ilena explained as she sat back down that she'd just set everyone to learning a particular lesson he would learn at a later time, when he'd had time to work up to it. He nodded and waited patiently, sipping his drink slowly, enjoying the taste of alcohol again after twenty years of only getting it on rare occasions in town when he'd had just a little extra spending cash after selling the wood not required for the castle.

Once the code had been deciphered, they all had to report back that they'd understood it and were ready to speak it. That would take a while. Each local area would take a count, then send their group report on when they'd all figured it out. Ilena had ordered the Lieutenants to handle all the Children gathered in this quadrant for the war. They'd set it up so that the Children were broken into squads, each handled by Captains who then reported to one of the six Lieutenants. The Lieutenants would report to Obi, as would all the local Captains, as that was already his job, to receive those reports. Then he would give Ilena the final result at the end.

When Obi had the code figured out for himself, he opened his eyes and looked at Ilena. She looked back at him, and he nodded. "Master Zen will have lost it," she said quietly to him. "They'll have to translate for him again, but they shouldn't tonight. Not yet. Will they remember?"

Obi nodded. "It was one of my orders when I left, to remind them. They'll give him the summary reports only." The summary because they didn't want any word-for-word spoken translations. It would also be written then the paper burned after it was read, so that there wasn't anything out loud or left as evidence to allow for the breaking of the code.

"I also told the translator for Izana the same. I hope he'll also remember."

"I am sure he will," Obi said soothingly. "We all understand the seriousness of this change."

Ilena sighed. Liam looked up and reached out his hand to touch Ilena's elbow lightly. "Remember what you said to me."

Ilena paused, looking at him, then nodded. "I'll trust my support and my strength." Liam nodded, satisfied.

Obi watched them, wanting to know what had happened, that this stranger-become-brother would without reservation support Ilena. It made him remember. "Ah, I told Master before coming he could talk to Mistress in the mornings."

"He can still use the old code until he learns the new one." Ilena answered him, supporting his decision. The rest of them wouldn't forget it, after all. Obi nodded.

Reports began to come in, slowly at first, then more quickly, and even around them individual reports were being given, all in the new coded language. Tongues not quite used to some of the sounds stumbled here and there, but it went unremarked. That was expected at the beginning. Ilena paid attention, though. If there were individual sounds that many people had difficulty with, she needed to know so she could either fix it or change it. By the time the reporting was done, she was sufficiently satisfied. Obi turned to her and gave her the report that all Children were now prepared for the line to be up again. Ilena nodded to him, then stood again. The Children around her settled to hear her.

 _Now that we can speak freely again, we'll discuss the war plans without fear of our enemy understanding them. Remember that Obi and Regent Zen and my life all depend on this code and the plans we'll discuss remaining secret. It goes without saying the peace of Clarines, Wilant, Tarc, and Selicia also depend on it._

Ilena covered not only what they would be doing, each part of them, in Tarc and on the border, but also what would be happening in Selicia. Her contact with that king's council had let her know what they were doing to keep the attention of the Lord of Tarc in that direction and what they wanted help with. Zen and she had discussed what their orders to the Children in Selicia would be and now she was able to give those orders. Because the code was new, and the orders so important, they were repeated back down the line to make sure they had been understood and conveyed correctly. There were a few corrections to Tarc and Selicia, but in the main it had all transferred from her mouth to their ears quite well. When they finished, she sighed and sagged back into her chair. That had been rather a lot of talking.

Obi stood and explained what he wanted help with for his part. That was brief, by comparison. The one thing he did take the time to do was confirm one last time, person by person, the Children in each of the clans and which clan they belong to, committing it to memory. He wanted to be able to contact them quickly if necessary, and learn them on sight when he entered the clan tents.

He paused, then added the thing Zen had ordered him to say, though Ilena hadn't approved. _Obi to the Children in Tarc. Regent Zen and I have completed the P'rathna and been tested and approved, as well as those with us. The P'rathna who were our teachers have requested that they be allowed to continue with us that their own tests may be completed. We've asked them what those tests are. It seems we're believed by some to be the fulfillment of the Lore of Tarc, and they wish to understand it. We can't say it. It's not a thing we understand. Who can say it? Perhaps you can find out_.

It was the planting of the rumors. The Children would now begin to ask, planting the seeds for Obi's arrival in the clans. After they'd come, and when they were gone from the clan, they would plant the next seed of the rumors, until it had spread to all of the clans. By the time the clans came together at the Marluk'nak', they hoped that the combined rumors would find acceleration to boost their claim in the end.

Obi ended with, _Please take care of my heart, that I not be lost, lest the war be lost_.

Ilena sat up and added. _Please take care of my special someone, that the countries not be lost to chaos and the Blood Moon. Thank you for your service and your strength_.

Obi could see Ilena was fading fast. He whistled for their horses. Three, then five, then twelve appeared.

"Oh, my," Ilena said. "It appears that more spies than horses were taken, and Kiki didn't know how to retrieve the horses. I wonder how large a herd we'll begin with?" She waved to the people standing in front of the stand so the horses could come to where the whistle had originated from and whistled the sound again, long and loud. Those horses already in front of them came forward into the space opened up for them and over the next fifteen minutes another twenty-seven came. "I think we'll need to whistle regularly on our journey back east, Obi." Amazement was in her voice.

"I'm in agreement," Obi said, also in awe. Thirty-nine horses just in this area alone. "Do any of them look like they still have owners?"

Ilena shook her head. "They wouldn't have come, but would have stayed with their rider." She pinched her lip. "We'll take them with us. We'll need them for the ride into Tarc. We may not be able to put all of our Children on horses, but if we put the ones who stand around the Marluk'nak' on horses of Tarc, that will be to our advantage." She looked at the horses in the front. "See, here's yours and mine. Go and welcome yours so that the others will acknowledge him as herd stallion. Then I'll welcome Reshali so they recognize her in her rightful place."

Having done this before at the castle, Obi knew what to do. He walked to the edge of the stand and stared the stallion down until he looked away, then he bent down and put his hand on the forehead of the stallion. He blew on Obi and Obi removed his hand. The horse bowed to him and he nodded, then stepped back. Ilena walked up and bowed to the stallion and he nodded back. Ilena put her hand under his nose and he sniffed it briefly, then let her put her hand on his forehead briefly before turning away from her. Ilena then went to Reshali and stared her down until her horse looked away. Like Obi, Ilena repeated the process to prove dominance over Reshali. Then Obi went to Reshali and was re-introduced to her, as they'd done at the garrison in Lyrias, the same as Ilena had done with the stallion. Then he and Ilena stood and stared at the rest of the horses until they all bowed and nodded, indicating they would be obedient to this herd.

Ilena sighed and dropped down from the stand, then walked through the herd, Reshali going with her, until she had woven her way through to all of the horses, touching them lightly. Reshali also touched each one lightly with her nose, or with a brush of her side, or a twitch of her tail. As they did that, Obi walked around the outside of the new herd with the stallion, one hand on his back, until they had circled it completely, then they stood sideways to it, unconcerned, until the ladies returned to them. The horses touched noses and Obi and Ilena kissed. Not part of the herd creation, Ilena lay her head on Obi's chest for a moment, and he put an arm around one shoulder and kissed the top of her head. He looked up at Liam. "Liam, is your mount here?"

Liam stood and walked to the edge of the stand and stared at the herd until one came up to him. He followed the same procedure as they had with that one, then said, "Yes." Ilena stared at him, then a slow smile came to her face until she had blinded him and he had to drop his eyes.

"Call Polly. She'll be happier being your pack mule than your mount after all."

Liam looked up at her surprised, then nodded and gave a peculiar whistle. The mule came out of hiding at the edge of the woods and walked up to Liam, shoving him with her nose. He pet her until she was soothed, then stood ready. Obi boosted Ilena up on Reshali, then mounted his stallion. Liam mounted his new horse as well.

"Enjoy the party," Obi raised his voice. "Then get sober quickly tomorrow. It'll be all work after that until we're free of the Lord of Tarc." They were sent off with a cheer. The three turned their horses and began the fairly short ride to the manor of Earl Sieran, where they would sleep for the night and meet with Zen and the other leaders of this war in council the next day.

Ilena only let them get as far as being out of sight of the torches of the field. She found another empty cleared field and led them into it, the herd of horses following them and surrounding them. She slipped off Reshali and went to Obi and held her arms open for him. He looked at her, then slid off his horse to let her hold him, though he stood a little stiff. Ilena gently wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. "Obi, just as you needed a new name to be freed from your past ties, so did Liam. I'm sorry I didn't warn you in advance. I didn't know I would be able to find him. Izana's father hid him well, and Izana kept him there." She released him, facing him respectfully. "I'll introduce the two of you by your past names, so you may both understand, but those names should never be spoken again."

Obi nodded. He certainly agreed that _his_ name shouldn't be. This must be why Liam had dodged the question of who he was. Obi looked at Liam, who looked back calmly, even still. He'd also come down off his horse and was waiting respectfully on the two of them.

"Liam," Ilena gave an order first, "though I've named you brothers, you'll give Obi the same respect that you give to me. He is my partner in all things." Liam indicated he understood. "If you must test us, I'll have you do it here and now so that there is no doubt between us."

Obi shifted to high alert, though he didn't move. Liam had come from the depths of the wasteland woods, put there in hiding from even Ilena's eyes and had needed his name kept a secret, according to King Brother's words, but King Brother found Ilena sufficient to have him. The man seemed calm and his words were soft, and he hadn't resisted Obi on the platform, merely understood that Obi needed complete control of the situation. These latter things made it seem as if he were one of the Family, but the former, and Ilena's words just now said he was of the House and it was at the House gathering he'd been introduced. ...And she'd placed Liam in _his_ family.

Liam, for his part hadn't moved. He was already very difficult to shift from his rock hard state of calm and to read below it, but Obi could just sense an increase of awareness from him, like that of interest in something newly seen. He bowed. "Princess Ilena, there is no need for testing. I've been given to you. It is enough."

"Your restraint has been honed to a great level in the last twenty years, but I would have you not have to restrain yourself with us, and instead have us become your restraints ourselves so that we aren't worried for you."

Liam raised an eyebrow. Finally he said, "Princess Ilena, you are often difficult to understand I've found. ...Haven't you received that which you threw a tantrum for twenty years ago? Surely it is enough?"

Ilena looked at Liam, judging him. "No, Liam, it isn't. Though Izana has given me the right to use your person, you haven't yet said if I have your heart."

Liam blinked. After a moment, he said, "So...is that what you meant by that?" Ilena nodded. "Princess Ilena...you had that when you threw the tantrum. ...Have I not come home?"

Ilena looked at him and her eyes began to glisten with threatening tears. She bowed to him slightly. "Thank you, Liam." Liam smiled a kind smile and Obi sensed it was genuine. Ilena dashed the tears from her eyes, then looked between them. "Obi. This was Imori Daed. … Liam, this was Wellesley College. ... Both of you are the heirs and last of your lines, as well as the firsts of the line of Melick."

Obi and Liam stared at each other, their faces still showing external calm. Obi couldn't know what Liam thought of him, but he knew he was looking at a living legend, though he had never made a name for himself. The name of the house of Daed was infamous in the night world, a whispered name even there. Even though it had been eradicated just over twenty years ago by Izana and Zen's father, the same as Izana had eradicated the house of Penchant that spring. The Penchant's had been the master assassin house in Wilant. The Daed's had been the master assassins of southern Clarines. It had been assumed that all of the house had died, there being no word of any of them remaining, but Imori had been the heir. Ilena had dug up a ghost and he had eaten dinner calmly next to her. Obi had put him on the ground and he had not resisted. Obi had asked his name and he had refused to give it, knowing it would cause trouble. Just like Ilena had requested a name change for Obi to erase from him the past sins of his fathers and brother, Izana had granted the same for Imori, and Ilena had given them to each other.

Obi looked into her eyes soberly. "Why did you claim him?"

"Because I trust him," she answered. "From the time I was five."

Liam said softly, "You said you also claimed Obi then. Will you tell me why?"

"I did. Because I knew he was what I needed to have beside me and none other would do. I loved him from my first understanding of him."

Both men looked at her and in nearly the same breath said she was crazy.

"The Colleges are not tameable," Liam said.

"How can you trust the untrustworthy?" Obi asked.

Neither had been said as an attack upon the other. They had only voiced the truth of the two houses.

Ilena shook her head. "Obi is tameable because he chooses to tame himself for the sake of others. This is what he showed me in the beginning. Everything else he is, is strength - the strength I need to stand. Liam is trustworthy because from the beginning he chose to grant me the gift of allowing me to trust him. Everything else he is, is protection - the protection I need to move. ...Obi is my sword. Liam is my shield. What the others in those families did or were is not of consequence to me. _You_ are both essential and indispensible to me. Thus you have been renamed and made mine."

There was silence in the field as they considered her words. "You are Obi and Liam Melick. Those others do not exist. Those Houses are dead. From this time, look forward and walk with me." She looked at them, both just Ilena and the Princess, and all her other aspects within and around her, asking and ordering.

Obi put his hand to his chest and bowed formally to her. At the same time Liam bowed the servant's deep bow of respect.

-o-o-o-

"What are you going to do with all of those?" Kiki waved at the horses behind them. Ilena sighed and slipped of her horse, the men doing so as well. Ilena whistled and the herd turned and walked off into the night and the woods, Polly going with them after her burdens had been removed and receiving a pat from Liam.

"I'll teach you the recall whistle tomorrow, Kiki," Ilena promised. "You need to know it, apparently."

"Apparently," Kiki said, her dry tones a little shocked.

"I need a bed, please," Ilena said as she enfolded Kiki in an unashamed embrace. "One with Obi in it, please. Liam can be in the room next to us. Nothing fancy. I'm not supposed to be here after all." Kiki returned the embrace, then turned and led them into the house. Ilena had called her out when they got close to the manor home, and she'd met them at the back servant's door. "I'd like to sleep in, if possible, and have a bath in the morning as I'm too tired for one tonight." Kiki nodded sympathetically. "Zen's been missing the two of you fiercely and I'm afraid I've been a poor substitute, though I've tried," Ilena smiled ruefully at Kiki.

"He's also annoyed at having to have all the other guards as usual," Obi commented. "He sent me on so he could feel like he'd done something towards seeing Mistress. He's so close and yet so far from her it's difficult. I've told him to talk to her on the main line in the mornings, though, so that may help him some."

Both Obi and Ilena knew that Kiki and Mitsuhide would want their report on Zen right away. Mitsuhide was keeping this part of the manor free of prying eyes, but was probably close enough to hear the conversation, and if he wasn't Kiki would tell him.

"When should he arrive tomorrow, Obi?" Kiki asked.

"He's impatient. He'll leave right after breakfast, so… maybe just before lunch? They're all on horseback now, so they'll move quickly." Obi shrugged. "Just have the line tell you where he is as he comes."

"And make sure we're up with time to be ready for him," Ilena said rolling her eyes at herself.

Kiki gave her a small grin and opened a door into a small bedroom with an adjoining bath. "This one's for you two. The next door down will be Liam."

"Thank you, Kiki. Give Mitsuhide a hug for me," Ilena said gratefully.

"And a kiss for me," Obi said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. Kiki glared at him, but he knew there wasn't anything in it. She was happy to have him be here and be himself. They watched as Kiki took Liam to the next room and excused herself. Liam bowed to them slightly and took himself into his room and they went into theirs.

Obi turned from closing the door behind them in time to watch Ilena sink to the floor. He looked at her with wide eyes, but she looked back at him without moving. He relaxed. "It's that bad, is it?" He put his hands on his hips and tipped his head at her.

"I've slept in the mud and rain, under a bush, in the straw next to a mule, and on a pine bed on the ground next to a horse. I'll take a floor as a much better alternative. I feel so dirty that I don't want to soil the bed. I'll miss the horse, but if I can have you instead I'll be in heaven."

Obi laughed and crouched down next to her, running the fingers of his hand gently across her forehead to lift the hair away from her eyes. "You can have the floor if you must, but I won't join you there. If you want me, you have to make it to the bed."

"But Obi," she whined, "I'm sooo dirty. I may not look like I still have pounds of mud on me, but that's only because the rain might have washed away the worst of it, maybe."

Obi pursed his lips. "I'm _not_ carrying you to the bath. You have your own legs and feet this time."

Ilena sighed and closed her eyes, a frown on her face. In two and a half breaths she was asleep. Obi stared at her, then shook his head. That wouldn't do. Five minutes later he had had the bath filled and it and himself ready. Poking his head out the door, he could see she was still where he'd left her. He quietly walked over to her and stole her sword belt from her, setting it at the foot of the bed for now. Then he undid one boot, carefully pulling it off her foot. It would definitely need cleaning, that boot, before Master Zen arrived. He set it close to the door and took her other boot off and set it next to the first.

He pulled off her socks and set them near the boots, then lightly ran his finger around and inbetween her toes until they twitched. He determinedly kept it up until the whole foot moved away from his fingers. He switched to the other set of toes and they curled away from his fingers, so he ran his finger up the arch of that foot. The other foot came for his hand rather violently, so he pulled back briefly and glanced to see if she'd opened her eyes yet. She had and he smiled at her.

"Come and get me," he teased her. She moved quickly, but he moved faster - to another crouch just outside her reach and closer to the bath room.

She looked for where he'd gone, looked him up and down and licked her lips. He crooked a finger at her. She managed to crawl her way to him, and while he gave her the kiss reward she wanted he unbuckled her jacket. She wiggled out of it, but while her hands were caught in the sleeves, he teased her again. She scowled and as soon as she had her hands she was after him again. Once more he moved faster and just outside her reach, another length closer to where he wanted her.

Ilena sighed and sat on the floor. She ran a hand through her hair, then rubbed an eye with the heel of her hand. _Poor thing_ _is_ _pretty tired_ , he had to admit. Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt, then held out her hand, silently requesting that he help her out of the sleeve. He cautiously moved close enough to grasp the sleeve cuff and she pulled her arm out of it, then gave him the other hand. He held onto that sleeve as well, but before she was completely out of it she'd grabbed him with the already free hand. It wasn't as bad as it could be. She'd only caught his wrist.

She tugged on it and he let her pull him. She put his hand on her cheek and held it there for a moment, her eyes still mostly closed, then kissed his wrist. It was too cute. He ran his hand over her hair and pulled her head to his chest, holding her for a moment. He kissed her and, supporting her head with his hand, put her gently on the ground. He helped her out of her pants next. They would need a good double scrubbing. She hadn't been wrong about how dirty she'd gotten, not really. When she was free from the pants, she rolled onto her side and curled up.

"Ah-ah, that won't do. That puts you back at square one," he scolded gently.

"More comfortable."

"Well, that may be, but also colder. Will you come or must I tease you more?"

Ilena opened her eyes reluctantly, but when she looked at him, she licked her lips again. He grinned and held out his hand. "Come on. If you want me that much, walking for a bit won't be that much trouble, I would think."

Her face scrunched up unhappily, but she took his hand and let him pull her up to standing. He took off her underclothing and then led her by the fingers into the bath room. Before she could lean on him and fall asleep standing, he sat her on the wash stool. He handed her the end of her braid and she automatically took out the thong tieing it and began to unbraid it. He dumped a bucket of warm water over her, watched it run brown towards the drain in the floor and scooped up a second bucket to dump over her. After a third one, it looked like the surface mud had been washed away sufficiently and she was done unbraiding her hair. He washed that first. It would do no good to get the rest of her clean then get it all dirty again from the mud remaining in the hair.

Ilena let him scrub for a bit while he worked at her scalp, leaning into the massage. When he moved to the lower part of the hair to work it clean, she leaned over and picked up a washcloth and the soap. By the time he was ready to pour the rinse water on her hair, the rest of her was ready to be rinsed as well.

"Too tired to let me do it all?" he teased lightly. Ilena nodded and he put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "You're done. Come on. You probably still need to soak to feel clean, knowing you."

He helped her stand and she moved to the tub. Before she could fall in, he grabbed her again and helped her get into it, giving her a little kiss on the way. "No drowning. I'll be there in a bit." Ilena nodded and leaned on her arms over the side of the tub, setting herself so she wouldn't slip down inside. Still, she was asleep by the time he arrived even though he'd been quick. He slipped in with her with a sigh. He ran his fingers over her back from the smooth right shoulder to the scarred left one, then down to the lioness and roses and over to the falcon. He slowly traced the falcon, as it should be now that she was an adult. He was also seeing the falcon on the tent roof as he'd seen it for two weeks every night and every morning. He was glad it was there, watching over him for her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she stirred sleepily. "Come. I'll keep you from drowning," he said quietly and pulled her into his arms, to lean against his chest. She went with him and cuddled with him.

*Sigh* "I'm sorry, Obi," she said softly. "Thank you. Being clean is so wonderful." She put her hand on his chest and ran her fingers lightly over his skin, but not for long, already starting to fall asleep again.

He picked up her hand and kissed the fingertips. "You're welcome." Her fingers twitched and he licked one. That was his last straw. In a short amount of time he had her awake enough that her want met his. It wasn't too difficult. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. That woke her up enough, when they were done, to dry herself off and make it to the bed before falling asleep again. This time he could let her. He pulled the covers over them and curled up around her, holding her close, and let himself fall asleep as well, hearing the rain outside the window tapping them a lullaby.

-o-o-o-

"Obi?"

"Mmn?"

They were being lazy this morning, enjoying the quiet presence of each other, lightly touching as their way of remembering each other.

"Did you ever find a suitable candidate for hair for you?"

Obi smiled slightly. "You know, I find the entire concept rather funny."

"Mmm...perhaps, but...I've been slightly unsettled."

"Oh?" Obi lifted himself on his elbow to pay closer attention to her, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

She captured that hand and held it. "I don't really like the thought of you wearing another woman's hair. I'd rather you only wore mine...though I don't feel the same about Petroi's if he's willing to give it to you."

Obi held her hand tightly in his. "I don't really want anyone's hair, you know. Mine is just fine, in my opinion. What I look like doesn't matter to me. Does it matter, really?"

Ilena sighed. "No, not really. You are coming from Clarines, after all. And if you were the Marluk' you could do whatever you want. After all that isn't a worldly being." Ilena sighed and rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling. "It's why I asked Master Zen if he wanted for us to just walk into Tarc fearlessly: the All and the Na'luk coming together across the plains to the Marluk'nak' with their servants. We can come as we are, white cloaks and everything if we want. Are not the spirits and their servants all incomprehensible?" Ilena closed her eyes and looked like she'd swallowed a slug.

"Yeah, Master and I, we don't like it either," he consoled her, running a finger down her closer arm. "But it's another weapon and he wants to discuss all the ways to use it when he comes today."

Ilena turned her head away, then curled on her side, her back to Obi. Obi sighed to himself. She wasn't particularly mad about it today, nor mad at him for having said it. It was just something she didn't want to hear or talk about. "It's just natural," she finally said. "Why do we have to discuss it like it's child's play to desecrate another country's beliefs?" Obi paused, his hand poised above her arm, suddenly refraining from touching her. "It just makes us the terrible nation that abuses its neighbors. I don't like it...even if we are naturally and unknowingly exactly what they are looking for to save them from themselves. Really...I'd rather fight it every step of the way and make them force me to take that title...if I had to have it at all."

Obi finally put his hand on her arm and coaxed her to turn back to him, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. He wove his fingers into the hair at the back of her neck. He didn't have anything to say to her. He could only hold her. It really was a terrible thing, to be caught in this thing and at the same time be the enemy that was only trying to protect itself.

Obi pulled her head up and kissed her, then took her for his own, slowly, gently, until they were completely filled with each other. He would walk over the border in five days. This was their last quiet morning together. They would be apart for at least one month, longer than they'd ever been apart since they'd been together, except when Ilena had been tied to her bed by her injury and Obi had been with Zen fighting against Marcovik.

At the end of that month, Ilena would be free. Obi couldn't accept any other outcome. Any other outcome meant she and he and possibly even Zen would be dead. They would use the lore against the Tarc. She was that important to them. Even she had already set up things that used it. They'd seen it, once they understood it and began to think again about what Ilena had been planning and doing. They would discuss it and hear it from her, the full plan in her head. She didn't want any other outcome either.

-o-o-o-

Epilogue

Ilena looked north in horror. The words coming into her ears from the line of Children in Tarc were telling her things she did not want to be hearing. They had planned long and hard, even for another day and a half just before. Obi had gone into the Lord of Tarc's tents, bravely facing this hurdle that was necessary, Petroi and Thayne at his side, Justinian and the P'rathna behind him to watch and serve. Not only could Ilena not go into Tarc yet, she couldn't even look at the tents of the Lord of Tarc from a distance. Her life was forfeit if she did. But Obi was there and the words coming to her ears were that Obi and his men had been overpowered. The Lord of Tarc had understood who he was to her and had turned the knife, taking Obi from her. It was yet another taunt, another lesson that she would never have what the Lord of Tarc didn't give and then take from her himself.

As Ilena sank to her knees, the tears were streaming from her eyes. She wasn't seeing through them anyway. She was seeing what the words were telling her. Seeing only her Beloved and her Sons. When the words finally released her, her wails split the air, her cries for the man she would never see again unheard by his ears deafened by death.

* * *

 _Fini Book 3: Regent of Wilant. Thank you for reading with me. We enter Tarc in The Missing Princess, Book 4: Lord of Tarc._


End file.
